Des-Unido
by NestorHdez
Summary: Tony Stark fue desterrado de su mundo e enviado a Equestria, donde tendrá que usar todo su ingenio para reconstruir toda la tecnología que perdió, con un único objetivo. Pero los habitantes de este mundo tal vez se asusten de él al no saber el limite de sus capacidades. Por lo cual las gobernantes de Equestria tomaran cartas en el asunto.
1. Des-Unido

Nota del Autor: En esta historia será un poco corta y relatara la historia de Tony Stark en el universo de MLP, tratarte de hacerla lo más interesante posible y no hacer la clásica historia cliche "Del personaje que se vuelve amigo de las Mene Six para después pelear junto a ellas y encontrar la felicidad en Equestria".

* * *

 **Des-Unido**

 **"Los Héroes no se miden por su fuerza o el tamaño de sus músculos, si no por su espíritu y el tamaño de su corazón"**

En los aires de lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa ciudad dos enormes figuras de metal, impotentes y poderosas, se encontraban batallando en el los cielos, ambas se movían con gracia y rapidez destruyendo inconscientemente los edificios que se atravesaban en su camino. Su agilidad y ferocidad estremecían las estructuras de los pequeños edificios en ruinas, mientras el cielo rojizo del lugar daba a entender que el final ya estaba cerca. Pero eso le importaba poco a los combatientes, porque ahora toda el área era su campo de batalla.

Uno era Tony Stark, un simple humano con una capacidad intelectual inalcanzable; quien ahora se encontraba en una de sus mejores armaduras, la "Bleeding Edge". Y a pesar de que mantiene parecido con sus demás armaduras, esta le permite moverse más fluidamente en su traje y su protección es más resistente. A pesar de estar cansado por estar luchando ferozmente, no cedía ni un poco ante su adversario.

El segundo era Ultròn, aquella Inteligencia Artificial creada para ayudar y resguardar a la humanidad… muy irónico pensar esto. Con solo ver la destrucción de aquella ciudad, que estaba debajo de aquel cielo pintado con sangre. A estas alturas no se sabía quién era el verdadero loco. Su creador o la misma maquina… pero muchos pensaban que el invento era un mero reflejo de su creador.

La apariencia de Ultron, además de ser impotente e intimidante, era mucho más lógica y perfecta desde su perspectiva. Desde cierto punto de vista parecía ser otro ser vivo con emociones y pensamientos propios, incluso su rostro reflejaba estas emociones; el era Perfecto. Y él lo sabía, sabía que era el siguiente paso de la evolución. Y por eso no podía dejar que Stark siguiera en este mundo.

Ambos "hombres" de metal se lanzaban continuamente rayos repulsores para poder derribar a su contrincante o dañarlo gravemente. Ninguno quería darle ni siquiera una oportunidad al otro, pero para la mala suerte de Ultron, Stark llevaba la delantera y él aprovecho su ventaja para atacar con más ferocidad a Ultron, lanzándole todo su arsenal a la mano. Algunos ataques lograron ser evitados, pero los demás fueron impactos directos. Pero eso no quedó ahí. Sus propulsores se activaron a su Máxima capacidad y a todo velocidad voló hacia el para Darle en el rostro un Puñetazo que lo mando disparado hacia el suelo, mientras ligeras astillas metálicas se desprendían de su rostro. El suelo donde se impactó se agrieto totalmente y levanto una cortina de polvo, incluso llego a levantarse torpemente.

Ultron intento reaccionar rápidamente pero Iron Man cargo toda la energía que pudo en el pequeño reactor que tenía en su pecho y lo disparo contra él, haciendo arder a el y a todo lo que había a su alrededor. Ultron debería agradecer que no sintiera dolor, porque si no sentiría como todo su cuerpo se sobrecalentaba a temperaturas peligrosas, llegando a fundir ciertas partes de este. Aunque su cuerpo se puede Auto-reparar, tardaría un tiempo en ello. Él solo intento pararse torpemente en sus pies, cayendo con una rodilla y una mano al suelo.

Iron Man solo aterrizo lentamente frente al el, a una distancia de 10 metros mientras apuntaba con ambas palmas y unos cuantos misiles que salían de sus hombros a la maquina frente a él. Ultron solo lo miro con un poco de furia antes de observar a su alrededor; ambos se encontraban en lo que era el parque de la ciudad, podía devisar los hermosos arboles a su alrededor al igual que el lago, que sorprendentemente no parecían compartir el mismo aspecto que toda la ciudad (el cual era digno de una zona de guerra), si no que este regazaba una pequeña, pero hermosos signos de vida.

– **Espero que estés satisfecho con lo que has hecho aquí** – Iron Man hablo seriamente interrumpiendo a Ultron, el cual solo lo volteo a verlo – **Porque esta será la Última vez que le harás esto a mi ciudad… y a mi gente.**

– **Te equivocas en eso Stark** – Hablo Ultron con su voz robótica y algo espelúznate, pero muy fluido, como si se tratase de otra persona – **Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, ya que recuerda que yo solo soy un reflejo de ti y de todas las locuras que has hecho al igu…** \- Ultron no pudo terminar ya que un rayo propulsor lo golpeo en el pecho derivándolo totalmente en el suelo.

– **Tu nunca fuiste parte de mí ¡Solo mira a tu alrededor! ¡Crees que esto es lo que haría! ¡Traer solo muerte y destrucción!** – Star perdió por un momento la compostura mientras observaba como Ultron luchaba por ponerse de pie.

– **Ohh, tu solo no lo quieres admitirlo Tony, pero ambos sabemos que tu causaste esto…** \- Ultron se apoyó con sus manos para levantarse, pero al separase del suelo una pequeña esfera se desprendió de su pecho – **Los vengadores han sido derrotados… y tú eres el único causante de ello. Ahora no hay nadie que te apoye** – Por fin se pudo poner de pie pero solo para mostrar lo dañado que estaba; con su cuerpo abollado, ligeras humaredas y cortocircuitos – **Si tan solo los hubieses escuchado ellos seguirían con tigo. Pero claro, Tony siempre sabe lo que se tiene que hacer** – Ultron avanzó lentamente hacia Stark.

– **Puede ser que eso allá sido culpa mía** – Iron man se oía algo deprimido pero este solo miro con más determinación a Ultron – **Pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error** – Solo se escuchó como sus armas fueron cargadas para darle así un fin al peor error de su vida.

– **Me temo que ese siempre será tu defecto. Cometer los mismo errores** – Ultron cerro su mano izquierda en un puño y una carga eléctrica surgió de bajo de Iron man; la descarga pudo desactivar parte de sus armas pero aun podía pelear – **Así YO que me asegurare que nunca los vuelvas a cometer** – Más de una docena de látigos metalicos salieron de Ultron envolviendo totalmente a Iron man, pero eso no se detuvo ahí. La esfera que se había quedado atrás se activó y de un momento a otro un enorme portal se creó a sus espaldas.

El tiempo se detuvo por unos breves segundos y Tony solo observaba como diferentes objetos pasaban lentamente a su alrededor en dirección al vórtice mientras él intentaba liberarse. Todo fue adsorbido brutalmente por el portal, como si alguien hubiera roto una escotilla de una nave espacial y todo fuera devorado con brusquedad por el inmenso espacio. Tony solo pudo usar sus propulsores para intentar alejarse del portal, pero le resultaba inútil, Ultron no oponía ninguna resistencia al portal y se estaba dejando llevar por este. Esto estaba mal, si Tony no se lograba liberar rápidamente el portal los absorbería a ambos.

– **¡AHORA SI PERDISTE EL JUICIO ULTRON! ¡ACASO CREES QUE SEA LA SOLUCION MAS LOGICA!** – Tony gritaba mientras trataba desesperadamente alegarse del portal y liberarse de Ultron.

– **¡Yo no he perdido nada Stark, esta es la solución definitiva a la locura que tu empezaste!** – Ultron estaba totalmente tranquilo con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro - **¡Este mundo ya ha tenido suficiente de ti y de tus desquiciados inventos, al desaparecer el miedo de todos se ira junto con tigo!** – Ultron empezó a ejercer más presión en los látigos que enredaban a Stark e intento activar sus propulsores para arrástralo al portal pero estos no respondieron, el daño causado por Stark había sido más serio de lo que pensó.

Tony empezó a ceder poco a poco, incluso con sus propulsores al máximo, si esto continuaba así el seria trago por esa cosa. Sus armas no respondían y su armadura era dañada cada vez más por los látigos, solo le quedaba una cosa; concentro el doble de energía en su palma izquierda para ganar más resistencia mientras que concentraba energía en la punta de sus dedos de su mano derecha. Esto creo una ligera sierra de energía en la palma de su mano que sería lo suficientemente poderosa para cortas los látigos que lo envolvían… lográndolo poco a poco

Tony apenas había logrado cortar 2 látigos, estos eran más resistentes de lo que parecen - **¡Es inútil Stark, aun que te logres liberar de mí no te quedara suficiente energía para escapar del portal!** – Pero algo ocurrió que ninguno de los dos se esperaban, Steve Rogers llego en el vehículo dañado de Ojo de Halcón, que aduras penas se mantenía volando, pero eso era suficiente para el Súper Soldado. En un rápido movimiento dio una pirueta hacia atrás para abandonar el vehiculo y después de unos segundos lanzo con todas sus fuerzas el escudo.

Ultron no se inmuto ni un poco, es más el aprovecharía esto, con lo último que le quedaba de energía concentro la mitad de esta en la palma de su mano y creo un ligero campo magnético que desvió el escupo del Capitán en dirección a Stark, y con sus últimas fuerzas se impulsó en la trayectoria del vehículo lanzado, con esto sin dudas lograría arrastrarlo al portal.

Tony no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, solo pudo sentir el brutal golpe en su casco, que por un momento abría jurado que se incrusto en él. El golpe fue tal que Iron man perdió el equilibrio y rápidamente fue atraído al portal, pero no acabo ahí Ultron fue igualmente golpeado por el vehículo de Ojo de Halcón y este fue arrastrado con violencia al portal junto con Stark. Steve intento sostenerse de una banca del parque cuando aterrizo pero le fue inútil, ya que él también fue arrastrado. Unos minutos después el portal se cerró y no había rastro de ninguno de ellos. Pero la calma y el silencio regresaron a la ciudad fantasma.

Tony quedo aturdido por unos momentos cuando atravesó el portal, estaba totalmente cansado, pero aun consiente. Una cálida energía rodeaba a su cuerpo mientras este pasaba lentamente la extraña anomalía en la que se encontraba, era una energía que lo mantenía en paz y armonía. Su armadura automáticamente e tomaba datos del fenómeno a su alrededor. Estaba de lo que al parecer era un agujero de gusano, solo que muy diferente de lo que había visto, alrededor suyo fluía una cantidad enorme de energía, que debido a su estructura era de todos los colores conocidos, toda esta energía fluía sin cesar alrededor de Iron Man y le causaba una extraña sensación de paz.

– **Jarvis. Infórmame que es lo que está ocurriendo** \- Pregunto Tony totalmente cansado y con signos de desmayarse.

– **Lo siento señor, la energía de la que está compuesta el fenómeno a nuestro alrededor es totalmente desconocida** – La voz de IA personal resonó en su casco – **Pareciera que Ultron nos envió a una dimensión diferente a la nuestra, en estos momentos estamos atravesando una brecha del espacio-tiempo** – Simplemente perfecto, Ultron no solo se encargó de eliminarlo de la tierra y si no que de todo su universo – **Recomiendo un incremento en los escudos de la armadura, no sabría con certeza que ocurrirá si tiene contacto con esta energía.**

– **Entonces hazlo, no quisiera pulverizarme en un sitio como este, quiero tener un funeral digno** \- Tony bromeo un poco, pero aun así estaba muy cansado – **Analiza todo lo que te sea posible y enséñame si encuentras un patrón para salir de aquí.**

– **Estoy en eso señor… pero me temo que no será necesario.**

– **Porque dices eso Jarvis** – Dijo ligeramente preocupado.

– **Porque hemos llega al final de nuestro recorrido señor.**

La energía a su alrededor empezó a incrementar al igual que la velocidad en la que viajaba. Pronto esta energía le empezó a golpear en todo su cuerpo con mucha brusquedad mientras más avanzaba, enserió juraría que está en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el mismísimo dios del trueno. De repente un golpe muy fuerte, que por poco le arranca la cabeza, le desprendió su casco. Una ligera linea de sangre descendía de su grisácea cabellera y su arrugada frente, mientras su rostro expresaba mucho esfuerzo. Después de que terminara ese violento evento miro por el rabillo de sus ojos que ya no se encontraba en la extraña anomalía.

Sus escudos habían desaparecido por los continuos golpes de energía, pero su armadura recibió la mayor parte del daño, estaba muy cerca de estrellarse, pero antes de esto se cubrió su cabeza con ambas manos para poder así cubrirse del inminente impacto. Un fuerte estruendo se oyó por todo el bosque y las aves salieron disparadas con temor de los arboles donde estaban reposando. Tony se encontraba en un ligero sendero que había provocado al estrellarse, su armadura estaba completamente inmóvil en el suelo y el muy mal herido.

– **Bueno creo que he tenido días peores** – Tony observaba el cielo nocturno sin reponerse del impacto, pero rápidamente se percató que no se podía mover al igual que sentía un dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo, quizás por el impacto de hace algunos momento – **Bueno creo que es momento de salir de este lugar** – Tony salió de su armadura rápidamente y se puso de pie, pero el dolor volvió inmediatamente, no pensó que fuera tan grave el daño recibido.

– **Está bien, observemos el panorama: estoy perdió en una dimensión totalmente desconocida, con una armadura estropeada y sin energía alguna, sin mi casco y mi ayudante personal, sin suministros y nada más que mi ingenio para sobrevivir** – Stark estaba actuando de una forma casi infantil y burlándose de la situación – **Que malo que no equipe mi… ¡ARGH!** – Tony sintió un horrible dolor en su cuerpo y se puso de rodillas – **Creo que lo mejor será encontrar un refugio, no creo que este lugar sea seguro.**

Tony avanzo por el bosque que tenía una pinta un poco espeluznante, logro verlo desde arriba antes de estrellarse, solo tendría que salir de ahí o buscar un buen refugio, ya sabia hacia dónde ir. Dejo lo que quedaba de su armadura atrás no estaba en condiciones de alzarla y mucho menos de arrástrala, eso sera lo mejor, después de todo solo sería peso muerto para él. Mientras avanzaba por el oscuro bosque sentía como su vista se nublaba y regresaba ese horrible dolor por todo du cuerpo, pero decido ignorarlo y apresuara el sapo al escuchar fuertes rugidos a la lejanía. Avanzo por un tiempo lo más que le permitieron sus piernas, pero ya no podía más. Solo pudo de visar a lo lejos unas luces, similares a las de una casa, por lo cual decidió ir a esa dirección antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

– **Tengo que continuar… no puedo quedarme en este lugar… tengo… tengo… tengo…** – Tony no pudo soportar más el dolor, callo totalmente inconsciente al suelo mientras la sensación de hace un momento regresaba a él y su cuerpo se convulsionaba por este mismo.

Tony no sabía cuánto tiempo avía permanecido inconsciente en el bosque. Poco tiempo después el dolor finalmente ceso y por alguna extraña razón se sentía… mejor… pero diferente, ya no estaba inconsciente, solo extremadamente cansado y debil . El empezó a escuchar que algo se acercaba pero debido a su condición no podría hacer nada, solo pudo escuchar una voz a lo lejos; _"por aquí abuela"_ fue una voz de un joven que era increíblemente gruesa y profunda, pero no pudo ver nada, su vista le estaba fallando y solo veia pequeñas siluetas sin forma a su alrededor.

Tony sintió que alguien lo levantaba y lo movía de su lugar mientras escuchaba a duras penas lo que decían, incluso escucho la voz de una mujer muy madura que le dijo en constantes ocasiones **"todo estará bien pequeño", "no te preocupes", "cuidaremos de ti"** entre otras palabras que no pudo escuchar debido a lo débil que esta. Finalmente todo se detuvo y Tony se sintió mucho mejor, sus dolores desaparecieron y ahora se encontraba reposando en una cómoda cama cobijado de una manera reconfortante, lo cual le daba una enorme calidez a su cuerpo. Ahora solo estaba cansado y lo único que tenía que hacer era dormir, algo merecido después de todo por lo que tuvo que sufrir.

Los rallos del sol por fin hacían presencia y estos entraban por la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba Tony. Cuando estos por fin alcanzaron el rostro de Stark, él se despertó lentamente y contemplo su entorno; se encontraba en una humilde habitación, hecha en su mayoría de madera, decorada por unos muebles del mismo material dispersados por toda la habitación, también pudo observar marcos fotográficos en las paredes pero como su vista aún estaba algo borrosa no los pudo divisar bien. Todo tenía la pinta en un hogar de "campo", algo simple pero simplemente acogedor.

Después de observar la habitación Tony capto un agradable aroma y volteo para ver de dónde provenía. Vio junto a su cama, encima de uno de los muebles, un hermoso desayuno constituido por hockeys, pay y un jugo que desprendían un aroma increíble. Stark intento bajar de la cama y pararse pero cayó torpemente al suelo. Miro hacia su desayuno pero quedo algo sorprendido, su comida estaba una gran altura, desde cuando él era tan pequeño, intento apoyarse sobre sus manos pero algo andaba mal, Tony no sentía sus dedos. El rápidamente miro sus manos y con algo de horror observo lo que ocurría; sus manos no estaban y ahora sus brazos terminaban en una superficie plana.

Tony desesperadamente corrió, con torpesa, a un espejo que estaba en la esquina de la habitación y se contempló así mismo. Se quedó sin palabras y muy sorprendido al observar que ya no era humano, si no que era un pequeño potro de no más de 7 años de edad, su piel era roja de un tono Carmin, su crin era totalmente negra y algo corta, pero aún mantenía ese estilo que lo distinguía, su bigote y su ligera barba habían desaparecido, tal vez por el hecho de que era aún un "niño" a sus ojos.

Él no podía creer mucho lo que estaba viendo, de seguro fue transformado en esta forma por el maldito de Loky o inclusive la encantadora, pero era algo difícil de probar ya que ellos avían sido eliminados hace tiempo. Aunque esto lo sorprendió decido mantenerse calmado, francamente había visto mil cosas peores y asombrosas en sus días como vengador, sería algo tonto que armara un alboroto por este "cambio", el fácilmente podría corregirlo e inclusive deshacer este "hechizo".

– **Buenos días pequeño, que alegría que te encuentres bien** – Tony volteó y vio a una vieja pony, con crin blanca y una piel del color manzana verde, que había entrada en la habitación sín que él se diera cuenta – **Dime te sientes mejor chiquitín, tuviste una noche muy pesada pero puedo ver que estas mucho mejor ahora** – Stark no contesto una vez más se quedó congelado por tal acontecimiento, pero rápidamente se recuperó e intento mantener la calma.

– **…. H-hola… ¿buenos días?** – No puedo mantener su nerviosismo por ver a una pony hablándole, algo nuevo que estaba esperimentando, pero igual se dio cuenta que su voz ahora era mucho más aguda y tierna, tenía la voz de un niño pequeño.

– **Veo que tienes algo de miedo pequeño, no te preocupes, te encuentras ahora en nuestro humilde hogar: Sweet Apple Acres. Puedes llamarme la abuela Smith** – Contesto dulcemente, a pesar de su ya madura voz, para no asustar al pequeño potro

– **Ohu, ammm… mucho gusto** -Dijo lo más amable y normal que pudo, aunque no lo estaba logrando del todo.

– **Fue una suerte que te encontráramos mi nieto y yo, es rara la vez que salimos por las noches para ver nuestro huerto de manzanas. Estabas desmayado y un poco herido, pero nada de lo que lamentarse** – Después cambio su tono y se escuchaba más seria – **Dime algún maleante sin vergüenza te hiso esto, porque si es así ten por seguro que conocerá a la abuela Smith**

– **M-muchas gracias, de verdad agradezco su amabilidad señora, pero no hay necesidad de hacer nada de eso** – Tony respondió un poco apresurado y nervioso mientras forzaba una sonrisa – **Lo que paso fue que me perdí en el bosque en la noche mientras deambulaba por ahí, pero para mí mala suerte el bosque era más grande de lo que esperaba y me perdí. Al intentar salir de ahí me lastime y me canse muy rápido, lo que causo que me desmayara. Y lo demás creo que ya lo sabe.**

– **Bueno, es una lástima. No podré hacer justicia con mis propios cascos –** Choco sus cascos con determinación **– pero lo único que importa es que estas bien** – Dijo comicamente la pony. La abuela Smith tomo la charola de la comida con su boca y salió de la habitación, no sin antes de invitar a Tony – **Si quieres comer algo caliente será mejor que nos acompañes en la cocina, la familia te estará esperando –** Dijo con esfuerzo por tener la charola.

Tony no pudo creer lo que estaba pasando. Pero tenía que mantenerse relajado y no llamar la atención, así que rápidamente como salió la pony mayor hecho un vistazo más rápido a la habitación, vio el ropero que solo tenía vestimentas para los ponis al igual que en las fotografías donde se encontraban muchos ponis diferentes. No tardó mucho en comprender que esta "dimensión" la especie inteligente eran estos ponis… bueno era muy pronto para decir eso, lo investigaría con calma más adelante. Lo mejor será convivir un poco con estos Ponys y comprenderlo un poco mejor.

Tony salió de la habitación e intento buscar la cocina, no tardó mucho en encontrarla. Al entrar pudo ver ala poni mayor en la estufa de la cocina preparando el desayuno que consistía en lo mismo que tenía en su habitación. Sentado en la mesa había un semental joven pero un poco mayor que él, su piel era de una tonalidad roja un poco más claro que el suyo, su crin era anaranjada pero lo que más le llama la atención era su Cutie Mark que era una manzana verde partida a la mitad. Tony le pareció extraña que el también tuviera "eso" en sus flancos, acaso era alguna tradición de esos ponis.

– **Qué alegría que nos acompañes pequeño, ven siéntate el desayuno estará servido en un instante** –Tony hiso caso y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, se sentía un poco incómodo al estar con estos seres, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía eso, pero eso era irrelevante. El solo espero a que el desayuno estuviera servido.

– **¡Buenos días familia¡** \- Una voz femenina hablo en la cocina, Tony volteo y miro a una potrilla de color anaranjado y casi de la misma edad que él . AJ rápidamente noto la presencia de Tony y lo saludo – **Buenos días compañero, es un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Applejack** – Respondió dulcemente la potrilla.

– **Mucho gusto amiga** – Respondió amablemente Tony – **Mi nombre es Stark.**

– **¡Ja Ja! Qué curioso nombre amigo, pero no importa espero que disfrutes el desayuno** – Applejack se sentó muy cerca de su hermano y la abuela Smith no tardo en servir el desayuno.

– **Bueno familia e invitado, es hora de desayunar** – Dicho esto todo el mundo empezó a comer, todos comieron solo utilizando su boca y de bes en cuando utilizando un cubierto, Tony los imito y comió su desayuno. Al terminar todos, Tony le pidió a la abuela Smith que si le podría mostrar el lugar ya que, según él, se había perdido en el bosque y no sabía dónde se encontraba ahora.

La abuela Smith le dio un rápido recorrido a Tony por la granja mientras ella le pregunto cómo es que se había perdido cerca del bosque Everfree, el rápidamente y sin complicaciones invento una historia para que no levantar sospechas, pero también una que le diera la oportunidad de hospedarse en el hogar de la familia Apple, ya que al ver que era un hogar algo alejado de la civilización no le vendría mal para poder realizar sus "investigaciones" sin interrupciones.

Tony le dijo que era un simple Pony viajero y que no tenía familiares conocidos, dijo que desde que tenía memoria el ha estado deambulando por muchos lugares con un grupo de ponis que francamente quería olvidar y no mencionar. Según esos ponis lo habían encontrado y criado desde que ere pequeño y al no saber su nombre lo apodaron como Stark, él no sabía que significaba o porque le dieron ese apodo pero al final no le dio mucha importancia.

Menciono que le encantaba la lectura y conocer todo lo que lo rodeaba, pero él estaba muy limitado viviendo con aquellos ponis. Conto que mientras pasaban cerca del bosque el escapo de ellos y se escondió en este, pero después de diambular sin dirección alguna se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido y por el cansancio se desmayó y que el resto era historia.

La vuela Smith se impresiono un poco por la historia, no sabía que aun hubiera ponis vagando por Equestria. En su época de juventud y la de sus antepasados era muy común esto, pero ella sabía muy bien que todo era distinto hoy en día, o eso creía. Pero dejo pasar esto y miro mejor al niño. Sintió un poco de pena por él, ella sabía que no tendría un lugar donde vivir así que hizo lo que su corazón le dijo. Invito a Tony a vivir en su casa y el acepto con mucho gusto.

Acabando el recorrido de la granja la abuela Smith se dirigió al pueblo para mostrárselo al chico. Llegaron en un par de minutos caminando y ambos pudieron contemplar el pueblo con casas de madera y techos de paja, y solo algunas estructuras se diferenciaban de las otras, ambos siguieron el recorrido y cuando entraron al pueblo la abuela Smith dijo: "Bien venido a Ponyville pequeño". El pueblo era mucho más activo de lo que imagino Tony y puedo ver a muchos ponis diferentes, al igual que unicornios y pegasos, conviviendo entre sí. Era impresionante sin duda. De ser otra persona se habría impresionado mucho, pero no el. Ya había visto muchas criaturas mágicas y celestiales que Asgard se podrían considerar algo común, y al convivir mucho tiempo con el dios del trueno había presenciado cosas que casi ningún humano había visto o vera en su vida.

La Abuela Smith le mostro todo el pueblo y sus establecimientos al igual que uno que otro poni que se cruzaba en su camino, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la biblioteca, sin duda volverá a ese lugar para conocer más de esta sociedad de ponis. La verdad el lugar era más alegre delo que se había imaginado, todo era pacífico y armonioso… tal vez demasiado.

Sin que se diera cuenta ya era muy tarde y ambos regresaron a la granja antes de que anocheciera, la abuela preparo los alimentos para. Todos se sentaron en la mesa para disfrutar nuevamente de sus alimentos, incluso Big Mac trajo a una bebe consigo y se la mostro a Tony. La pequeña era muy hermosa y tierna, inclusive intentaba balbucear cada vez que veía a alguien. La pequeña que según ellos se llamaba Apple Bloom sonrio y rio de alegría al ver a Stark. En verdad que a simple vista la pequeña le había caído muy bien a Tony y eso solo aseguro la confianza de la Abuela Smith,

Ya era de noche y todo el mundo se fue a dormir, a Tony le toco descansar en la misma habitación y estaba reflexionando sobre el día que tuvo. De cierta forma se sentía… feliz en aquel lugar, era extraño, es como si la paz y la tranquilidad reinaran en aquel lugar pero no se debía preocupar por ello ahora, después do todo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para investigar sobre aquel lugar y volver a su hogar. Ahora solo tendría que descansar tranquilamente, algo que no había disfrutado en muchos años.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y Tony los intentaba aprovechar al máximo, el empezaba madrugando con la familia Apple para poder cosechar las manzanas o haciendo lagun otro lavor en la granja. Primero empezó llevando los cestos al granero y después de algunos días empezó a cosechar las manzanas el mismo. Fue difícil al principio pero pudo hacer el trabajo sin complicaciones, después de todo los días de entrenamiento sin su armadura con el Cap eran brutalmente agotadores y difíciles, pero tantos años de entrenamiento dieron sus frutos. Solo Tenía que entrenar ese pequeño cuerpo.

Gracias a su gran intelecto él se ofreció a ayudar a la abuela Smith con las finanzas de la granja, por un momento pensó que Stark estaba bromeando, pero después vio que el niño era muy bueno con las matemáticas y los documentos, la abuela pregunto cómo es que sabía tanto de esto y el solo contesto que lo aprendió de unos libros que leyó, e incluso era algo divertido para el.

En las tardes cuando tenía tiempo libre se dirigía a la biblioteca del pueblo para investigar más sobre este lugar llamado "Equestria"… un nombre raro si lo pensaba bien. La mayoría de los libros hablaban sobre magia o relacionados con este tema, aquellos los ignoro por el momento ya que no le servirían aun. Pudo leer y ver algunas ilustraciones de cómo se fundó Equestria y como dos Alicornios gobernaban todo ese reino, pero algo absurdo fue que según el libro ellas eran las soberanas del sol y la luna y que ambas levantaban y bajaban aquellos enormes astros. Tony ignoro este punto, no le pareció una locura que estos Ponis creyeran en esto, después de todo la humanidad pensó por mucho tiempo que la tierra era plana y que también era el centro del universo. El pasaba muchas horas en la biblioteca investigando todo lo que podía antes de que callera el anochecer. Quedo algo sorprendido al no encontrar nada "caótico" en esta raza, lo más cercano a un conflicto o amenaza abrumadora fue hace cientos de años cuando. Lo más cercano a un "enfrentamiento" que tuvieron como especie fue hace cientos de años cuando los tres tipos de Ponys no se llevaban bien… pero eso fue lo único.

Una noche cuando todos estaban dormidos fue directo al bosque con una carreta a buscar lo que quedaba de su armadura, no tardó mucho en encontrarla y verla justo como la dejo, pero se percató que estaba en muy malas condiciones con raspones y abolladuras en esta. Tenía suerte de que nadie se atreviera a adentrarse al bosque, era un gran golpe de suerte. Rápidamente y con algo de dificultad la subió a la carreta y se dirigió al granero donde lo ocultaría en el sótano de este.

* * *

Varios meses habían pasado y Tony ya se había adaptado a este lugar, no fue difícil de cierto modo, pero si muy aburrido. Habi hecho un par de amigos en la Biblioteca, estos casi no los veía pero era mejor así. Lo más curioso es que la familia Apple lo adopto y ahora era un integrante más de la familia… pero no de una forma legal. En verdad que todos se había encariñado muy bien con el pequeño potro, quien no dejaba de sorprenderlos con sus habilidades. Era increíble su gran inteligencia a su corta edad y la Abuela Smith lo sabía. Él era un Pony muy prometedor.

Un par de noches a la semana el bajaba al sótano para poder realizar el mantenimiento adecuado a su armadura, al principio tuvo que conseguir las herramientas adecuadas para el trabajo, lo cual tomo algo de tiempo, ya que nadie quiso vendérselas a un niño, pero al conseguirlas tuvo que idear un aparato para poder manejarlas mejor con sus cascos, de cierta forma se sintió desafortunado de no ser un unicornio y no tener magia, pero envés de desilusionarse él lo tomo como todo un reto. Y eso le encantaba.

Tony ya había hecho funcionar la armadura reparando el reactor Arc, pero tuvo muy mala suerte al perder su casco, ya que ene este tenía mucha información vital para el… al igual que su asistente Jarvis. Su armadura solo contaba con cierta tecnología limitada, esto le serviría sin dudas, pero le tomaría mucho más tiempo en saber cómo regresar a su hogar. Tendria que ingeniárselas para recuperar todo lo que había perdido. Le tomaría tiempo y dinero sin duda, pero el saldría adelante. Después de Todo es Tony Stark.

Un par de meses más tarde Applejack había decidido viajar con sus tíos Orange a Manehattan, la abuela Smith y Big Mac se negaron a esto, pero nada detendría a Applejack. Tony tenía pensado protestar pero él se acordó de que Manehattan era la ciudad más sofisticado de toda Equestria y si quería avanzar rápidamente con sus inventos debería ir a la ciudad más "avanzada "de este mundo. Tony se ofreció a acompañar a Applejack con sus tíos para que la abuela y Big Mac se sintieran más aliviados. El día llego y ambos partieron a su destino, Manehattan, para empezar su nueva vida.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar, el viaje en tren fue algo rápido una vez en Manehattan no tardaron mucho en llegar con los tíos Orange, era una pareja refinada de la alta sociedad los cuales no tardamos en saludar.

– **Tio Orange, gracias por recibirnos en tu guarida** – Applekac contesto amablemente, pero esto solo causo la risa de la yegua.

– **¿Guarida?, Ja ja j aja ¿No es nuestro extremo opuesto?**

– **Ja ja , que pintoresca** – Contesto su tío.

– **Descuida aremos que actúes como nosotros en poco tiempo** – La yegua después volteo a ver a Tony y lo saludo amablemente – **Tu debes ser el pequeño Stark, la abuela Smith me contó sobre ti, es un gusto conocerte.**

– **Al contrario tía, el gusto es todo mío** – Respondió Tony lo más elegante que pudo – **No sé cómo agradecerle yo y mi hermana que nos aceptaran en su hermoso hogar.**

– **Baya, veo que tienes muy buenos modales pequeño, no tardaras en acostumbrarte a esta nueva vida.**

– **Tenlo por seguro niño, este lugar es para ti** – Dijo el tío Orange felizmente.

Tony y AJ se hospedaron con sus tíos y así comenzar su nueva vida en la alta sociedad. Los tíos Orange tenían amistades al parecer ricas y poderosas, a los cuales invitaron a una cena. Los dos potrillos se prepararon para el "evento" y se vistieron elegantemente. Una vez iniciada la cena muchos ponis se encontraban alrededor de la mesa vestidos cada uno elegantemente y hablando sobre temas que AJ no entendía pero Tony de cierta manera si, esto le recordaba mucho a aquellas reuniones alas que asistía cuando era joven (en su otra vida) y él sabía que tenía que mantener la compostura. Un pony café con lentes nos vio y pregunto

– **Y dígannos ¿Qué les parece la bella Manhettan?** – Applejack iba a responder pero Tony se le adelanto.

– **Es simplemente espectacular señor, aun no puedo creer que este en esta magnífica ciudad** – Tony sonó totalmente natural y calmado, como se hubiera pertenecido a la alta sociedad toda su vida, se asombraron un poco, pero AJ era otra historia, ella se sorprendió un poco, nunca pensó que Stark hablara de esta forma "refinada".

– **Es todo un gusto escuchar eso pequeño, no todos tienen tal suerte como ustedes dos** – Volvió a responder el mismo Poni – **Y dime tu qué piensas pequeña.**

– **Es simplemente divina** – Dijo con una sonrisa falsa y algo nerviosa, pero despues se puso alegre al recordar su viejo hogar – **Aunque debo admitir que tarde en acostumbrarme al ruido de la ciudad. De donde vengo las noches son tan tranquilas que no se oye ni pio hasta que los gallos te levantan** – Los presentes quedaron confusos por lo que dijo y empezaron a murmurar y AJ se puso nerviosa pero Tony intervino nueva mente para sacarla de esta situación.

– **Concuerdo con mi hermana, el pueblo de dónde venimos es hermoso y muy tranquilo, incluso en las noches puedes ver las hermosas estrellas que alumbran el cielo y la paz que nos transmiten. Incluso al salir el sol este desprende una hermosa tranquilidad que es acompañada con el canto de las aves del bosque. Manhettan y Ponyville son hermosos, cada uno a su manera** – Aj quedo una vez más impactada, no solo por lo que dijo Stark sino por ver que todos los invitados lo felicitaban por tan hermosas palabras dichas. Aj se sentía confusa, acaso no conocía bien a su hermano adoptivo.

Applejack no disfrutaba mucho la vida la vida de la alta sociedad como ella creería, al contrario de Stark que parecía haber nacido para esto. Ahora ella se sentía muy nostálgica de solo pensar en la granja y en su familia en Ponyville así que decidió hablar con Tony una vez que ambos se encontraban en su habitación.

– **Stark, puedo hacerte una pregunta** – Pregunto Aj desanimada

– **Claro hermana, mientras no sea de mi hermoso corte de cabello** – Tony bromeo para levantar sus ánimos, lo cual funciono ligeramente.

– **Ja Ja Ja…** \- Aj solo se rio levemente para después ver a Tony y dejar escapar un suspiro – **Dime algo te sientes como en la gran ciudad, es decir, puedo ver que eres muy feliz con los ponis de Manehattan.**

– **Bueno, no te puedo mentir, me agrada la ciudad** – Contesto mientras frotaba su pezuña en su mandíbula – **Pero la verdad no me agrada mucho esta gente, yo diría que son muy refinados para mi gusto.**

– **¿Enserio?, pero pensé que te agradaban de verdad hermano** – Aj una vez más estaba confusa.

Tony solo relincho como un pequeño y golpeo el aire a la altura de su cabeza – **Claro que no me agradan Applejack, incluso los encuentro algo desesperantes.**

– **Pero entonces porque actuabas de esa forma frente a ellos, si me permites te les parecías mucho.**

– **Eso solo es actuación hermanita, sé que soy muy bueno en ello** – Presumió de una manera cómica – **Pero créeme, he conocido a mucha gente así en los viajes que he tenido y lo mejor es dejarlo así. Ya que es verdad que estas reuniones son muuuy aburridas… pero creo que uno se acostumbra con el tiempo** – Esto último lo dijo sin ánimos, como si tuviera un amargo recuerdo.

– **Tal parece que este no es tu primer rodeo compañero, ojala hubiera viajado tanto como tú lo has hecho** – Respondió con alegría Aj la cual se desvaneció al hacer la siguiente pregunta – **Pero dime algo hermano, ¿no extrañas Ponyville?, a la granja, las manzanas, la abuela Smith y a Big Mac.**

– **Por supuesto que los extraño Applejack** – Tony se acurruco en su cama y se cobijaba – **Después de todo, creo que es la primera familia que tengo** -Ninguno de los hablo por un buen rato, ambos ya se encontraban recostados y cobijados en su cama, pero Aj decidió hacer una última pregunta.

– **Respóndeme algo hermano, ¿Por qué te llamaron Stark?** – Aj tenía esa interrogante desde que lo conoció pero por alguna razón nunca se lo había preguntado, ya que según él no le gustaba hablar del tema. Por suerte Tony ya tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, pero por alguna razon él lo mezclo con su verdadero pasado.

– **La verdad nunca entendí por qué me llamaron así Applejack, de echo el nombre me lo dio un gran amigo que conocía en el grupo. Lo conocíamos como Ligh. Se podría decir que él fue como un padre para mí, cuido de mí y me apoyo en lo que necesitaba… pero un día simplemente desapareció y nadie supo más de él. Lo más probable es que fue a buscar su futuro como nosotros** – Tony se deprimió realmente, esto ni siquiera se lo esperaba pero fue interrumpido cuando sintió un cálido abrazo desde su espalda, Aj se había colado y abrazó tiernamente a Tony.

– **No te preocupes hermanito, yo nunca te abandonare, siempre que necesites de alguien con quien hablar puedes contar con migo** – Aj abrazo más a su hermano mientras ambos sucumbían lentamente ante el sueño, pero Tony dijo una última cosa.

– **Dime hermanita, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? Algo que solo quede entre tú y yo por el momento.**

– **Claro hermano, puedes decirme lo que quieras, mis labios están cerrados** – Aj contesto débilmente y con un gran bostezo, ya estaba a punto de dormirse.

– **Podrías llamarme Tony… Tony Stark.**

* * *

Si si, lo sé el capítulo en cuestión fue en cierta parte un Cliché, pero solo lo hice para relatar como Tony se adapta y "progresa" en esta nueva vida. En verdad que es algo necesario para comenzar el Fic y darle forma a este, ya que no quería revelarlo como Iron Man, quiero darle un enfoque más "profundo" a la historia. Perdonen cualquier error que pueda tener, después de todo es mi primer fic y tuvo muchas correcciones y cambio de ideas.

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, yo espero que así sea. Se agradece que se tomaran el tiempo para ver este nuevo proyecto y también por dejar Reviews. En verdad muchas gracias.

Eso sería Todo de mi parte. Yo me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**02 Un Nuevo comienzo**

Los días pasaron lentamente para ambos potrillos, Tony era quien llevaba mejor la situación al contrario de Applejack que aun sentía mucha nostalgia de su hogar y un día mientras ella observaba la ciudad por la ventana, logro contemplar un hermoso arcoíris que se dirigía directo a Ponyville, ahora no había ninguna duda sobre cuál era su verdadero hogar y donde se encontraba su verdadera familia. Applejack no tardó mucho en alistarse para salir de la ciudad y solo esperaba la llegada de Tony para contárselo.

 **–¡Tony!** – Aj contesto con alegría, Tony no le sorprendió que lo llamara así, siempre y cuando que lo diga mientras estén a solas – **Que alegría que llegas, ven rápido prepara tus cosas –** Acomodaba las pocas cosas que tenía en un pañuelo.

 **–Espero que salgamos a un día de campo, un poco de sol no me vendría mal** – Contesto alegremente Tony

 **–No solo iremos al campo hermano, ¡volveremos a casa!** – Aj se acercó alegremente a Tony – **Así que preparo tu carreta hermano, nos espera un largo viaje.**

Esto tomo de sorpresa a Tony y en su rostro no se veía ninguna expresión de alegría y Aj se preocupó por esto.

 **–¿Pasa algo malo hermano?**

 **–No Applejack, es más, estoy muy feliz que decidas volver a casa… pero por ahora no podré ir con tigo** – Tony no pudo mirarla mientras decía esto.

 **–¿Qué? Pero por que no** – AJ se molestó y golpeo el suelo – **Pensé que tú también extrañabas la granja, a la abuela Smith, Big Mac y Apple Bloom…** \- Sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer **–** **¡Acaso no los extrañas!**

A Tony le dolió ver a Aj así, pero él no puede perder esta oportunidad, sin dudas Manehattan lo ayudaría a completar sus experimentos e incluso construir un laboratorio para mejorar estos. Esta ciudad le daba una gran oportunidad que simplemente no se puede desperdiciar.

 **–Claro que los extraño Applejack, más de lo que te puedes imaginar** – Tony abrazo a Aj solo para terminar lo que iba a decir – **Pero mi futuro no está en Ponyville hermana, el tuyo sí.**

 **–No digas eso tonto, tu futuro está con nosotros, con las personas que te aman** – Aj abrazo más fuerte a Tony y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro – **Por favor vuelve con migo** – A pesar de solo conocer a Tony desde hace unos cuantos meses, él ya se había convertido en alguien importante para ella.

 **–Enserió quisiera volver a Ponyville hermana… pero supongo que ya es hora de buscar mi propio futuro. Quiero lograr grandes cosas en mi vida, pero no lo lograre en Ponyville, necesito estar aquí. Sé que esto es muy cruel de mi parte –** Tony aparto a Aj de su hombro para verla al rostro y secarle unas lágrimas – **Pero lo único que te pido es que no me odies por esta decisión.**

Applejack sostenía con más fuerza a Tony mientras sentía su reconfortante calor. En verdad no quería irse sin él, pero ella y todos quienes lo rodeaban sabían de su gran potencial. No podía desperdiciarlo, él se convertiría en alguien muy importante para este mundo. Y Applejack lo sabía… pero le costaba trabaja admitirlo.

Decidió hacerlo lo mejor y aceptar esta decisión. Después de todo ella no era nadie para impedir que alcanzara sus metas. Rompió el abrazo y se limpió sus lágrimas, mientras que miraba a Tony con una sonrisa decidida.

 **–Solo promete una cosa una cosa tonto.**

 **–Lo que quieras hermanita –**

 **–Prométeme que nos visitaras a menudo. Todos te vamos a extrañar** – Aj sonrió cálidamente a Tony **– Y la verdad no quiero dejar de verte, y escuchar tus incoherencias.**

 **–Por supuesto que lo prometo –** Tony levanto una pesuña como una señal de promesa – **Después de todo, no creo que ustedes puedan solos con los Pays de la abuela Smith.**

 **–Ja Ja Ja Ja** – Esto es lo que más extrañaría de Tony, sus bromas dichas en los momentos oportunos… eso y mucho más.

Applejack había decidió partir ese mismo día a Ponyville, en verdad no quería esperar más de lo debido. Tony y sus tíos la acompañaron a la estación de trenes para despedirse de ella. Applejack se despido igualmente de sus tíos y le dio un último abrazo y beso en la mejilla a su hermano antes de partir. El tren empezó el recorrido a su destino mientras lentamente se perdía de vista.

Tony fue el último en retirar se mientras miraba el tren a la lejanía solo para suspirar profundamente y voltear a ver de nuevo la gran ciudad de Manehattan. En verdad estaba decidió a recuperar todo lo que había perdido y ahora tenía el camino libre para hacerlo. Solo tenía una cosa que hacer.

 **–Bueno, una vez más es hora de trabajar –** Comenzó su trayecto de vuelta a la casa de sus "tíos" con el único objetivo que tenía ahora… volver a construir su futuro.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente para Tony Stark en la nueva vida que tenía en Manehattan, la ciudad era más "avanzada" de lo que Tony esperaba, su curiosa sociedad tenía una mezcla entre tecnología anticuada y moderna, honestamente pensaba que desperdiciaban mucho potencial, pero francamente no podría interponerse en su progreso. Después de todo, tienen que aprender sus hazañas y errores... Pero tal vez pueda ayudarlos un poco.

Tenía una gran suerte de que los tíos Oranges fueran de ricos y que estos estén conectados a grandes amistades, que eran muy importantes en la ciudad. En menos de un mes Tony convenció a su tío y a unos cuantos de sus amigos para que invirtieran en un negocio se le "ocurrió" al tío Orange, claro con la influencia de Tony. El negocio llamado "Helmets in Heaven" (Cacos en los cielos); se enfocaba en crear aparatos de transporte aéreo. Gracias al gran ingenio de Tony para diseñar los vehículos y al dinero dado por los ponis que conocía pudieron crear una gran variedad de vehículos que funcionaron fácilmente, varios utilizaban hélices y su rotor era movido por magia o por pedales, también fabricaron globos aerostáticos, y los vehículos más grandes y caros que eran los Zeppelins.

La verdad a Tony no pensó que le fuera muy bien pero resulto todo lo contario, su empresa tuvo una gran fama en menos de medio año y tenía pedidos por casi toda Equestria, era increíble sus ganancias eran enormes, algo que tardaría años en recolectar en su mundo. Con todo el dinero que gano, y que guardo aparte del negocio (ya que el manejo las finanzas de su compañía por ser el más indicado), logro expandir mucho más su negocio, pero ya no dedicaría solo a la aeronáutica, así que "expandiría" un poco más su compañía. También decido cambiar el nombre de su compañía a "Industrias Stark". Después de todo ya habían pasado 2 años desde que fundo indirectamente esta compañía y la mantuvo en pie por sí solo. Ya que sus inversionistas eran de mente cerrada o solo les importaba el dinero.

Gracias al dinero que consiguió, y con un poco de "alteraciones", logro mandar a construir a las afueras de la ciudad un edificio digno del nombre de su compañía, el diseño era curioso y francamente extraño para los trabajadores. El edifico eran dos pequeñas torres gemelas en forma de un triángulo rectángulo de 20 pisos de altura, cada una con un diseño arquitectónico hermoso y único, pero con la particularidad de que entre ambas torres estarán conectadas entre sí por dos puentes que contaran con 2 turbinas eólicas cada una, las cuales proporcionarían cierta energía a los edificios. Gracias a la magia de los unicornios y de la maquinaria, que Tony fabrico para acelerar el proceso, sus edificios serian terminados en 1 año y medio.

Tony se había convertido en uno de los ponis más importantes y ricos de Equestria y por ende era invitado a las celebraciones más importantes de esta, incluso recibió felicitaciones de la princesa misma por ser uno de los más jóvenes en la historia en alcanzar tal fama. Regularmente en las Celebraciones u eventos donde asistía se mantenía un poco distante de los demás, o incluso algunos unicornios o pegasos lo llegaban a ignorar, pero la verdad eso no le importaba. Solo tenía que mantener cierto margen social.

Pero sin duda lo que más disfrutaba de este mundo era visitar y convivir con su familia Adoptiva. Eso le causaba una gran felicidad. Y como le prometió a Applejack, el visitaba muy a menudo y durante varios días a la familia Apple. Todo el mundo sin excepción se alegraba de sus visitas, inclusive la pequeña Apple Bloom, ya que todos se sentían muy a gustos con su compañía y el también.

Cuando sus torres gemelas fueron terminadas estas rápidamente se llenaron de empleados que las ocuparían pero solo en un edifico, ya que el otro lo ocuparía como su segundo hogar por el momento, hasta que consiguiera más empleados. Loo que más le alegraba fue su cámara escondida; una enorme hangar situada debajo de ambos edificios, donde Tony continuaría más cómodamente sus proyectos personales. Después de varios meses de largo trabajo por fin creo la tecnología que el recordaba usar antes de ser desterrado a ese mundo. Logro construir desde un simple reproductor de música hasta hologramas que se podrían divisar por toda la habitación, todo esto lo logro gracias a su vieja armadura, que trajo en uno de sus viajes de la familia Apple, que lo ayudo a reconstruir todo esto. Después de todo su traje ero de lo más avanzado tecnológicamente en su mundo, aunque no contara con su casco.

Casi de inmediato empezó el proyecto "Orizon" el cual consistía en crear un portal en forma de anillo que desgarrara la tela del espacio-tiempo para así poder encontrar su dimensión y volver a su mundo de origen. Muchas veces el portal no funcionaba o simplemente terminaba en una zona desconocida, así que decidió pausar su proyecto hasta conseguir un diseño mejorado, para no correr ningún riesgo.

A pesar de la fama y riqueza con la que contaba se sentía vacío… muy vacío, después de todo fue un súper héroe reconocido que casi siempre enfrentaba al crimen o detenía las locuras de sus enemigos. Y este lugar no contaba con tales cosas y eso de cierta manera lo deprimía. Con mucho tiempo libre empezó a construir nuevas armaduras para el mismo, después de todo ese era su pasatiempo y seria estar mejor preparado para lo que sea que le prepare este mundo.

Una de sus primeras armadura fue la "Mark X-E" que fue una armadura adaptada a su forma de poni, con los colores rojo metálico y dorado que tenían casi todas sus armaduras. Al probar este nuevo traje en un sitio alejado dela civilización se dio cuenta que era mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba y pudo atravesar la barrera del sonido sin problemas, pero era muy mala para lanzar cualquier tipo de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo o de su armamento, así que decidió no fabricar muchas de estas armaduras.

Al darse cuenta de esta desventaja Tony decidió construir armaduras con su antigua forma y tenía una "pequeña" ventaja en esto, su cuerpo completo podría caber sin problemas en el torso de sus armaduras solo tenía que modificarlas para que las controle mentalmente desde dentro de estas, al igual que sus cascos que los tenía que hacer más amplios para que entre su cabeza de poni y esto último seria lo único diferente en todas sus armadura.

El tiempo transcurrió y Tony ahora tenía alrededor de 19 años, se dejó crecer su bigote y la barba dándole el look que tanto le gustaba, el nunca obtuvo su Cutie Mark y aunque esto no le importaba, el sabia como era la sociedad con los costados en blanco así que se pintó la suya; Era un libro dorado con un par de engranes unidos entre sí, y encima de un hermoso Calix.

Sin que se diera cuenta llego el día de la celebración de verano donde la princesa Celestia asistiría a Ponyville y celebrar ese importante día en el pueblo, sin embargo Tony no asistió a esta celebración por motivos de investigación y frustración. Pero lo que nadie se esperaba era la aparición de Nigmare Moon. Lo que sucedió en esa noche recorrió rápidamente cada rincón de Equestria y Tony al enterarse viajo a Ponyville para saber si todos estaban bien.

Applejack conto todo lo ocurrido a Tony y a su familia, Tony se quedó un poco confuso por lo que dijo pero después confirmo que era verdad. Se alegró que no pasara nada grava a ella y a ningún otro Pony. Se quedó 2 días para comprobar que todo estaba bien y esto le agrado por que se divirtió mucho con Apple Bloom y Bic Mag, los cuales jugaron y estudiaron con él. Pero se tenía que apresurarse con el proyecto Orizon.

Ya paso un tiempo desde lo ocurrido en Ponyville y ningún suceso interesante había ocurrido hasta ahora, fue decepcionante de cierto modo, Tony esperaba por fin enfrentarse contra un rival que le recordara sus viejos días como superhéroe y hacerle sentir aquella adrenalina que recorría cada fibra de su ser al tener una buena pelea... Y al parecer sus deseos se convirtieron en realidad, ya que el caos emergería una vez más.

Stark se en su hangar secreto, al cual le dio un diseño moderno, donde se encontraba haciendo un intento más para hacer funcionar su pero consiguiendo resultados negativos.

 **-¡NO NO NO!** –Tony se frustraba más con cada intento y su humor lo delataba - **Analízalo una vez más Allison**

- **Reiniciando análisis señor** – Una voz femenina, algo robótica y calmada resonó en el hangar – **Sin resultados positivos señor, se ha topado nuevamente con una dimensión sin vida biológica** – Allison era una I.A., parecida a Jarvis, que Tony creo para que le ayudase en sus proyectos.

 **-Estás segura Allison** – Tony se calmó un poco.

- **Al 100%, no hay rastros de vida biológica o conexión a alguna red conocida. Los escáneres no encuentran nada.**

- **¡Hay que intentarlo una vez más!, tengo que encontrar aunque sea una dimensión que se pueda conectar con la nuestra.**

 **-¿Esta seguro señor?, es la 3ra vez en este día. La energía gama y la del reactor Arc pueden causar daños irreversibles en su cuerpo. Recomiendo que cese las pruebas o que se coloque su armadura.**

 **-Bien, bien, solo no empieces a regañarme –** Tony se dirijo cerca de unos de sus muebles de cristal donde se encontraba su armadura MK X-E abierta en forma de reposo, Tony solo tuvo que poner sus patas sobre ella y está en un rápido movimiento lo envolvió y cerro – **Okeeeey… Allison está todo preparado para el 4to intento.**

 **-Por supuesto señor, energía al máximo y celdas de protección activadas –** El portal en forma de anillo encendió sus luces que parpadeaban en forma ascendente, dado a entender que estaba cargando al igual que 4 torres que rodeaban este mismo.

 **-Actívalo –** Un zumbido ligero se escuchó en el hangar y de repente el portal se abrió. Energía salía desprendida del portal en forma de rayos las cuales eran absorbidas por las 4 torres y lo único que se divisaba en el portal era un pequeño vórtice que absorbía ligeramente lo que se hallaba en su alrededor.

 **-Analizando** – Tardaron unos segundos en los cuales Tony se hallaba ansioso – **Análisis positivos señor, se ha encontrado vida biológica del otro lado del portal, al igual que una gran cantidad de oxígeno.**

 **-¡¿DE VERDAD?!, Dime, puedes encontrar alguna red de comunicación o Internet –** Allison ponía en el visor de Tony la imagen de buscando.

 **-Imposible buscar alguna conexión señor, mi señal no puede traspasar el portal –** Tony medito un poco esto y sabía exactamente que solo había una opción.

 **-Allison, mantén el portal abierto lo más que puedas –** Tony corrió hasta una pequeña plataforma donde yacía de pie una de sus armaduras con su forma original (humana). El entro en ella, aun con su armadura X-E, y esta empezó a sellarse – **Iré a explorar esta dimensión.**

 **-Entendido. Se recomiendo no alejarse más de 40 Km del portal para mantenerse conectado con el sistema.**

 **-De acuerdo, solo man-tenme informado sobre cualquier anomalía. Y también captura los datos, no quiero perder esta información. –** Tony empezó a avanzar hasta quedar enfrente del portal – **Aquí vamos otra vez** – Dicho esto activo sus propulsores y se adentró al portal.

No pasaron ni un minuto y una de las pantallas del hangar se encendió en la cual se podía leer lo siguiente: - **Fuente de energía oscura detectada…. buscando lugar de origen.**

* * *

En los jardines de Canterlot los alumnos de la profesora Cheerilee se encontraban en excursión al detenerse en la estatua del Draconequus, las CMK se hallaban peleando y su profesora las detuvo y explico que significaba la estatua. Todos los ponis se retiraron y la estatua del Draconequus empezó a agrietarse al igual que se escuchaba un latido en ella y por ultimo solo dejo escapar una siniestra y lenta risa para después romperse en pedazos y liberar a su prisionero.

Discord había sido liberado por fin de su largo encierro y estaba listo para desatar una vez más su caos nuevamente en el mundo. Solo estiro su cuerpo mientras daba un muy largo y profundo respiro.

 **-Maldita sea, creo que no sonó mi despertador** –Observo su alrededor, se rasco y acomodo su pelo-plumaje desordenado, y se asqueo de ver tanta normalidad – **Parece que Celestia sigue teniendo los mismos gusto, que bueno que estoy aquí para arreglar eso –** Apareció de repente un reloj de bolsillo – **No tardare mucho, después de todo solo dormi** – Sus ojos salieron de sus órbitas y su mandíbula toco el suelo solo al ver el tiempo que estuvo ausente - **¡MAS DE MIL AÑOS¡, Esto es más grave de lo que pensé –** Cambio su aptitud a una más seria mientras chocaba su puño contra su palma – **Estas pobres criaturas no han experimentado el caos por mucho tiempo, que tragedia. Tengo que transmitirles la magia del caos.**

Discord chasqueo sus dedos y apareció en sima de una nube con una vista increíble de todo Canterlot, pero el solo se enfocó en el castillo **–Pero antes de empezar, démosle una pequeña visita a unas viejas enemigas** – Bajo sus lentes de sol que tenía puestos y apareció una piña colada en su garra – **Espero que no sigan siendo tan aburridas como antes -** Y así el antiguo dios del caos regreso de su encierro para poder darle un poco de "diversión" a este mundo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba por venir.

Rápidamente Discord expandió toda su magia caótica por todo Equestria, deformando la realidad a su antojo y placer, pero Celestia no se quedaría de cascos cruzados, ella conocía perfectamente que era lo único que detendría a Discord pero necesitaría la ayuda de las portadoras… sin embargo Discord ya había deducido esto y sin duda lo usaría a su favor para divertirse. Al llegar las portadoras Discord se presentó y las saludo engreídamente. Rápidamente les un reto para que recuperaran los elementos, pero las engaño ingeniosamente. Una por una de las portadoras fueron corrompidas ante la magia del caos, solo faltaba el elemento de la magia.

* * *

El portal del proyecto Orizon empezó a distorsionarse y de este salió caminando Iron Man con su armadura toda pegajosa y con algas encima de ella.

 **-¿Cómo se encuentra señor?, encontró alguna red satelital** –Allison cuestiono al ver el estado de la armadura.

 **-Ni una sola señal de vida inteligente Allison, solo kilómetros y kilómetros de pantanos y mosquitos** – Tony al alegarse suficiente salió de la armadura humanoide y quedo con su armadura en forma de pony (Mk X-E) **–Descarta esta dimensión y usa los datos obtenidos para buscar dimensiones vecinas, esto es lo más cerca que hemos estado.**

- **Entendido… por cierto señor, en su ausencia he detectado una liberación de magia "oscura", que por alguna razón se expandió rápidamente causando… curiosas anomalías.**

Tony se intrigo un poco al escuchar esto y tenía mucha curiosidad – **Donde la detectaste Allison, y donde se encuentra ahora.**

 **-Se detectó en Canterlot señor… pero me es difícil detectar su ubicación exacta, al parecer este "individuo" se puede tele transportar a su voluntad. Sin contar que no tengo mucho alcance de rastreo.**

Tony conocía a muy pocos individuos con esa capacidad, podría ser tan molesta como la intangibilidad, sin embargo él estaba preparado para este tipo de situaciones

 **-Allison, prepara la armadura sigilosa 03, iré de inmediato a ver a este... sujeto.**

 **-Como dese señor. Y por favor diviértase –** Esta armadura está pintada en su mayoría de negro metálico y con detalles dorados, con un excelente camuflaje. Ya estaba lista para usarse, solo esperaba a su piloto.

 **-Eso es lo que he querido desde hace un largo tiempo Allison. Espero que así sea -** Tony entro a la armadura y una larga compuerta al final del angar se abrió mostrando un largo túnel, con una salida fuera de Manehattan para que así no fuese visto por ningún pony – **Bueno, que comience la diversión –** Tony despego a su máxima velocidad, con su camuflaje activado, en dirección a Ponyville donde se encontraba el individuo ahora.

* * *

En su recorrido puedo ver cosas muy pero muy extrañas y deformes, por un momento pensó que estaba en una espantosa pesadilla o en la mente de un niño pequeño o que esto había sido obra de Loky, pero Tony sabía que él no estaba tan loco, inclusive el sol y la luna bajaban rápidamente. Esto sin duda no era bueno y Tony se tenía que encargar del sujeto que estaba haciendo esto. Al llegar a Ponyville vio un sin número de cosas que desafiaban a la lógica, pensó una vez más que se encontraba en el mundo de Alicia y el país de las maravillas, solamente que en una versión un poco más retorcida.

De repente su armadura detecto el centro de toda aquella magia caotica, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y por fin vio ala… cosa que causaba esto. Una vestía vipeda deforme, con diferentes partes de animales y un rsotro parecido al de un dragón. Tony observo que se encontraba celebrando victoriosamente mientras a lo lejos se veía a Twilight alejarse tristemente.

 **-¡Sí! ¡Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja!** –Discord celebraba como un niño pequeño – **La victoria es miiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa** – Muchas palmas aparecieron a su alrededor aplaudiendo, al igual que confeti y gritos de ovación – **Quiero agradecer a mí mismo por esta gran y merecida victoria** –Sin duda parecía un niño arrogante y presumido.

Tony observo su poder y sabía que no debía subestimarlo, después de toda rara vez te encuentras con alguien que manipula la realidad. También se dio cuenta que no había detectado su presencia, se agradecía así mismo haber _creado un escudo que repeliera la magia_ , sin duda le serviría mucho en esta ocasión.

 **-Bueno creo que desde aquí manejare mi era del caos** – Discord chasqueo sus dedos y apareció en un destello un trono con cuernos – **Después de todo YO seré su nueva deidad ¡Y TODOS SERAN TESTIGOS DEL GRAN PODER DE…** -Iron Man tacleo a Discord con toda su velocidad, interrumpiéndolo. Discord solo sintió como se le escapo todo el aire y era arrastrado violentamente fuera de Ponyville. Tony no desaprovecho la oportunidad, envió una fuerte descarga de energía que Discord sintió dolorosamente por todo su cuerpo al igual que un pequeño aparato que coloco en su espalda.

Ya lo suficientemente lejos Iron Man freno y Discord se estampo contra el suelo, creando una pequeña zanja que reducía su velocidad. El Draconequus saco su cara del suelo y miro totalmente enfurecido a Iron Man, incluso su cara se puso roja y salieron humo de sus orejas y narices. Pero su aptitud cambio al ver mejor al hombre de hierro parado en forma intimidante enfrente de él, podía ver su reflejo en el rostro del individuo, el cual lo vio con sus ojos semi-rectangulares brillantes de color rojo.

 **-Hay junior, que no ves que ya se terminó la hora de juegos.**

 **-Tal parece que ha llegado el aguafiestas –** Discord oculto su asombro y hablo con seriedad– **Acaso eres el perro rastrero de Celestial o de alguien más.**

 **-No lo creo amigo, yo solo soy un turista que pasaba por el lugar. Aparte, nunca he trabajado para nadie en mi vida** – Tony encogió sus hombros al decir esto – **Solo vine para decirte que tu "arte" no es bien venida a este lugar** – Su voz sonada calmada y tranquila, pero Tony la distorsiono para que no se diera cuenta de quién es. Aun así tenía un ligero tono robótico.

 **-¿Enserio?, no creo haber visto nada como tú en toda mi vida** – Discord se tele transporto al lado de Iron man, el cual tenía su estatura, apoyo un brazo sobre el pero se sintió un poco extraño – **Dime, que te hace pensar que este caos esta pasado de moda, pero más importante** –Discord tomo con su cola a Iron Man del cuello y lo alzo del piso. El hombre de hojalata era más pensado de lo que creía. Stark solo fingió que se asfixiaba y llevo ambas manos a su garganta - **¡QUIEN TE CREES PARA AMENASAR A DISCORD, EL DIOS DE CAOS!**

 **-¿Quién me creo?, yo no me creo nada** \- Tony lo miro a los ojos - **Me conocen por muchos nombres** – Solo le apunto con ambas manos al Draconequus – **Pero tú puedes llamarme… Iron Man** – Stark dispara sus rallos propulsores contra Discord, el cual intento dividirse para esquivarlo pero no pudo y recibió todo el impacto directamente.

Discord salió disparado agresivamente y destruyo un par de árboles en su camino, se detuvo al aparecer una nueve de algodón atrás de él, Discord quedo confundió e intento alterar su cuerpo una vez sin tener éxito alguno. Tony apareció unos segundos después frente a el. Discord solo lo vio enojado y con una mueca de dolor.

 **-¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que me hiciste?!** – Gruño entre dientes.

 **-No te preocupes chico, solo mantendrás tu forma original hasta que uno de notros gane este enfrentamiento** – Tony dio unos pasos y apunto su brazo izquierdo a Discord – **Así que espero que des una buena pelea… Discord** – Tony cambio su tono burlón a uno serio.

 **-Ja ja ja ja, no te preocupes -** Discord desapareció y apareció enfrente de unos árboles que se encontraban a un costado de ambos – **Después de todo, tengo más de un haz bajo la manga** – Discord junto su garra de león y de águila y concentro su magia, des pues de un par de segundos los arboles de tras de él empezaron a crecer y salir de la tierra. A cada uno se le formaban sus brazos y piernas al igual que ojos grandes entre cerrados, los cuales desprendían un brillo amarillo, después sus troncos se empezaron a partir dándole lugar a sus astillosas y puntiagudas bocas. Todas estas "bestias" solo miraron a Tony y soltaron al unísono un poderoso rugido que levanto polvo y hojas a su alrededor.

Tony solo se quedó parado viendo tal espectáculo, Discord pensó que tenía miedo… pero se equivoca. Tony estaba sonriendo muy feliz de ver a las bestias enfrente de él, por fin, después de tantos años tendrá un oponente que le dé una agradable batalla

 **-Ja Ja Ja Ja** – Tony rió alegremente – **¡De eso es lo que estoy hablando Discord, por favor muéstrame de lo que eres capaz!** – Discord quedo confundido, espero que la hojalata sintiera miedo y sin embargo después de mostrarle de lo que era capaz, él se escuchaba alegre.

 **-Je Je, lo mismo digo hojalata, pero déjame decirte** – Discord golpeo el suelo con su casco y de este emergieron grandes serpientes de piedra que miraron a Iron Man – **que no debes tentar al destino. Y mucho menos a un dios.**

 **-Créeme Discord** – Tony activo su camuflaje y desapareció ante la vista de Discord y solo dejo escapar un poderoso destello de sus ojos – ¡ **Yo lo se mejor que nadie!**

Discord no perdió el tiempo e intento buscar a su enemigo pero Tony se adelantó y con varios disparos empezó a destruir a varios monstruos que Discord había creado. Discord al observar que no podría localizarlo con la vista se tele-transporto en el cielo y con un aplauso emergieron nubes negras con una gran carga eléctrica las cuales rápidamente soltaron relámpagos en todas direcciones.

Una impacto a Stark y deshizo su camuflaje. Discord al detectarlo apareció enfrente de el con un gran bate y uniforme de béisbol y lo golpeo con una gran fuerza lanzándolo a volar rápidamente fuera de su vista

 **-¡Se va, Se va!, ¡SE FUEEEE!** – Una vez más los aplausos y ovaciones se escucharon **-¡Gracias mi querido publico!, ahora si me disculpan tengo que recoger mi pelota.**

Tony no podía estabilizarse y antes de que se diera cuenta se estrelló contra un objeto algo viscoso, al asomar su cabeza se dio cuenta que había entrado en un gigantesco pastel, el solo se limitó a observar detenidamente lo que paso.

 **-Porque tengo la sensación de que ya había soñado esto** – Justo cuando salió del pastel fue golpeado con un mata moscas gigantes que lo estrello contra el suelo, pero este solo se agrieto un poco.

 **-No se preocupe señor, acabo de eliminar su plaga de moscas** – Discord flotaba en el aire con una máscara de gas y una camisa con un símbolo de mata bichos. Tony solo lanzo un rayo para destruir el matamoscas y después se elevó para estar cara a cara con Discord.

- **Vaya, sí que eres raro Dircord** – Iron Man estiro un brazo para relajar la tencion – **Me recuerdas mucho a un viejo conocido; era divertido y desesperante al mismo tiempo.**

 **-Me alagas "Iron Man", también déjame felicitarte** – Discord desapareció su ropa en un destello – **Eres de los pocos que pueden aguantar mis bromas pesadas. En verdad me impresionas** –Sonrió confiado

 **-No te preocupes, he soportado peores cosas** – Tony se colocó en posición de combate – **Pero creo que debemos dejar de calentar y empezar a pelear encerio.**

 **-Lo mismo opino** –Discord chasqueo ambos dedos y dos grandes piedras aplastaron a Iron Man – **¡Ja Ja Ja!, no te preocupes recogeré lo que queda de ti con una cuchara.**

Discord estaba a punto de desaparecer todo, pero un destello proveniente de la roca lo distrajo. Una fuerte explosión surgió y los escombros de las rocas salieron disparados a todas direcciones, dejando una nube de polvo donde se hallaba Iron Man rodeado de una esfera de energía roja.

 **-Veo que no juegas muy limpio Discord, por suerte** –Iron Man voló para atacar a Discord – **¡Yo se tratar con gente como tú!**

 **-Por favor no me agás reír** – Discord estaba a punto de chasquear sus dedos pero sintió una horrible descarga eléctrica, proveniente de unos misiles que Stark lanzo con los escombros - **¡AAAAAHHHH!** –Una vez más soltó otro grito de dolor, pero este no duro mucho ya que Tony lo golpeo una vez mas con todas sus fuerzas, mandanolo nuevamente contra el suelo. Discord trato de ponerse pero Iron Man aterrizo y puso un pie sobre él.

 **-Por favor Discord, no te rindas fácilmente** – Todos los monstruos que había creado Discord corrieron rápidamente hacia su posición – **Después de todo, esto acaba de empezar.**

* * *

La pelea había comenzado entre el dios del caos y el hombre de hierro, y por raro que parezca ambos cometieron el mismo error, subestimar a su oponente. Por su lado Stark pensó que sería igual que enfrentar la encantadora o a cualquier ser mágico, pero simplemente este bicho era más escurridizo y tenía un tipo de magia que alteraba todo su entorno. Y por el lado de Discord fue casi igual, no pensó que su oponente pudiera destruir fácilmente a la mayoría de sus creaciones, e incluso si una lograba acertarle un golpe este simplemente se recuperaba como si nada y contra atacaba.

Iron Man se encontraba peleando en el cielo contra Discord moviéndose a gran velocidad y con gracia. Discord se tele transportaba para evitar cualquier ataque a corta o lejana distancia, el respondía lanzando las inmensas rocas que se hallaban flotando en los aires o apareciendo diferentes objetos con los cuales derribarlo, pero esto último no era muy útil.

La mayoría de los ataques que eran enviados hacia Stark eran destruidos con sus rayos repulsores, pero en un ligero descuido una piedra le golpeo en la espalda quitando el equilibrio. Discord aprovecho esto y con los escombros creo una enorme serpiente que atrapo a Iron Man y al mismo tiempo aplicaba presión sobre este. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del metal siendo doblado lentamente por la presión de la serpiente, discord solo se tele transporto enfrenté de Iron Man mientras aplaudía sarcásticamente.

 **-Tengo que reconocerlo hojalata, tú me has hecho pasar un muy mal rato, nadie había logrado tal hazaña desde hace muuuucho tiempo** – Discord chasqueo sus dedos y a la serpiente de piedra le emergieron picos que lentamente empezaron a rozar con el metal de la armadura sacando chispas por la fricción – **Pero me temo que ya jugamos por mucho tiempo** – Apretó su garra y la presión aumento **– Y ya es hora de que terminemos con eso.**

 **-¿Enserio?, y yo que me estaba divirtiendo, pero si lo que quieres es terminar** –El sonido de la recarga de energía sonó y el pecho de la armadura brillo más **– Creo que lo mejor sería tomarse esto un poco más enserio.**

A Discord no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando un potente rayo, proveniente del reactor Arc situado en el pecho de Stark lo golpeo con brutalidad y lo estrello contra el suelo a gran velocidad, esto solo se podía comparar a un meteorito cayendo en picada hacia la tierra. Al estrellarse produjo un largo pero no muy profundo cráter del cual salía una cortina de humo semi roja.

Tony se burló un poco antes de deshacerse de la serpiente de roca, lo cual fue su error, el noto que la luz desapareció y miro el cielo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, una enorme roca del tamaño de dos edificios juntos impacto directamente contra Iron Man estrellándose y destruyéndose en el suelo, los monstruos parecidos a Treants no perdieron la oportunidad y se dirigieron al lugar del impacto, corriendo como vestías salvajes, para Rematar a Iron Man.

 **-¡AAAAHHHHRRR!** –Discord se elevó del cráter totalmente furioso con los ojos en blanco mientras una aura oscura lo rodeaba y gritaba como una bestia salvaje - **¡BASTA DE MI AMABILIDAD CRIATURA INFERIOR!, ¡ES HORA DE QUE CONOSCAS EL PODER DEL CAOS!**

Los Treants estaban muy cerca de Iron Man y uno de ellos salto para caerle en sima, sin embargo se escuchó un poderoso estruendo y el Treant fue partido a la mitad mientras este ardía en llamas, pero no quedo ahí, otros dos potentes y continuos rayos destruyeron a los falsos Treants restantes. Tony salió de los escombros, sosteniéndose de algunas rocas, apretando fuertemente sus puños, de los cuales salían vapor y electricidad roja. Su armadura ya estaba dañada, se podían observar chispas saliendo de sus articulaciones y muchas abolladuras.

 **-¡Eso es lo que estado esperando Discord!, !ASI QUE NO ME DECEPCIONES!** – Todas las luces de su armadura brillaron intensamente y la más notoria era la de su reactor. Tony se mantenía firme mirando amenazadora mente a Discord con sus ojos que desprendían un intenso brillo rojo.

Ninguno de los dos perdió más tiempo y se lanzaron a gran velocidad hacia sus oponentes e intercambiaron violentamente golpes a puño limpio entre ellos entre ellos. Sus cabezas eran sacudidas como si fueran muñecos de trapos y sus puños eran sumidos en sus cuerpos por la intesidad de los golpes, pero ninguno mostraba debilidad alguna. Discord aun desprendía aquella magia oscura que le ayudaba a soportar los ataques e igual que le daba una gran fuerza. Iron Man por su parte concentraba la mayor parte de la energía en el escudo de su armadura y lo restante lo envió a los propulsores de su armadura en los cuales la energía roja se escapaba dando un efecto electrico.

Después de un raro de intercambiar feroces golpes Tony dio un certero Uppercut a Discord el cual lo desoriento por un leve rato. Aprovecho esto para golpearlo en el estómago y obligarlo a ahecharse para darle un rodillazo en el rostro y volverlo a levantar. Por ultimo dio una patada ascendente que lo levanto del suelo y en un rápido giro preparo sus palmas para dispararle y alejarlo a una distancia considerable. Pero esto solo logro que se enfureciera más. Discord soltó grito que produjo una fuerte onda expansiva de sonido y energía mágica, la cual quito brevemente la defensa de Iron Man.

Discord dio una vuelta y golpeo con una fuerza y velocidad descomunal a Iron Man con su cola, el hombre de hierro salido literalmente disparado sin rumbo alguno, y antes de que se recuperara Discord apareció encima de él y con una voltereta lo golpeo nuevamente con su cola, estrellándolo contra el piso. Una densa cortina de humo se levantó en el lugar del impacto la cual se disipaba lentamente.

 **-¡Ni creas que he terminado!** – Discord abrió su boca lo más que pudo y un potente dispara de energía salió de su boca, pero fue intersectado por el Uni-rayo de color rojo proveniente del traje de Stark.

Ninguno sucumbía ante su rival y ambos solo mostraban rostros de furia y esfuerzo por intentar ganar a su contrincante pero ninguno de los dos cedía. El encuentro entre esos dos poderes segaba la luz del sol y todo era iluminado únicamente por la luz que desprendía este choque de poderes, que inclusive lanzaba energía hacia todas direcciones. Después de unos segundo, que parecieron horas para los combatientes, los dos choques de poderes se comprimieron y dieron origen a una inmensa explosión que cegó y arrastro a ambos. Cualquier cosa que tuviera la mala suerte de encontrarse de la explosión tendría el mismo destino.

Esta pelea se estaba poniendo cada vez más violenta, y ambos contrincantes se hallaban en pésimas condiciones. Y ni hablar del escenario del combate, el cual parecía más a un campo de guerra, con el paisaje hecho trizas y enormes cráters que desprendían humo. La fauna del lugar también estaba en pésimas condiciones y todo ser vivo que se encontraba cerca de ahí, huía despavorido del lugar, ya que sus instintos así se los decían.

Discord solo respiraba pesadamente y no vio nada por causa de todo el polvo que se levantó por la explosión. Intento localizar a la hojalata, pero el polvo nublaba su visión y sus demás sentidos. Inclusive le zumbaban los oídos. Y cuando por fin se disipo miro con furia el cráter del impacto, totalmente vacío.

 **-¡DONDE ESTAS COBARDE!** – Gruño Discord a todo pulmón buscando a Iron Man - **¡Esta bien, si tu no sales entonces…!** – Discord se calló al escuchar el sonido de una descarga eléctrica cerca de él, intento buscar su origen pero no vio nada.

 **¡POW!**

A Discord una vez más le sacaron todo el Aire de sus pulmones, meintras que al mismo tiempo sus pupilas se comprimían y se emblanquecían. Al bajar la mirada miro como su pecho se sumía de una forma para nada natural y este amenazaba con quebrarze y dejar pasar al otro lado el monstruoso puño que le dieron. Iron Man se hiso visible frente a él, con su puño enterrado en su estómago, mientras hablaba despreocupadamente.

 **-Sabes, algo me dice que se nos está pasando la mano. Parece que ambos no tenemos ningún respeto por la naturaleza** – Tony hablo con tranquilidad y después sostuvo a Discord y lo miro directo a los ojos – **Pero no te preocupes, "Su amable vecino Iron Man" resolverá su sus problemas.**

Discord ya había perdido la paciencia una vez más, enserió que no aguantaba a este tipo. Y peor aún era que él no se oía cansado o asustado por lo que ocurría… y eso lo hacía enojar en verdad. Discord solo frunció el ceño a más no poder y sus ojos desprendieron un intenso fuego verde, mientras perdía todo signo de cordura.

* * *

En Canterlot las princesas se encontraban encontrado atrapadas en sus aposentos, sin la posibilidad de pedir ayuda o salir por su propia cuenta. Todo era cortesía de Discord claro, para que así ellas no interfirieran en su "juego" con las portadoras de los elementos. Luna fue la primera en ser encerrada en su habitación, ya que a Discord no le agradaba mucho su actitud agresiva y decidio encerrarla sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra. Luna intentaba escapar lo más rápido que podía usando innumerables conjuros para desactivar o destruir el campo que la tenía atrapada… pero no obtenía ningún resultado.

 **-¡DÉJAME SALIR DE UNA VEZ DISCORD!** – Luna disparo un potente rayo a la puerta de sus aposentos la cual solo repelió el ataque mientras un escudo oscuro apareció por breves momentos - **¡No puedo creer que me dejara encerrada en mi propia habitación!, Cuando lo vuelva a ver, no me volveré a contener** – Luna miro por su balcón y observo con impotencia lo que la magia de Discord hacia a su hermoso pueblo.

La princesa de la noche simplemente no entendía como un ser como él podría existir. Un "monstruo" que se divertía con la desgracia de los demás, pero una pregunta más grande se formulaba en su cabeza "¿Quién le otorgaría tal poder aun Lunático como Discord?".

Luna solo soltó un suspiro y miro más allá de los límites de Canterlot **– Vamos chicas, yo sé que ustedes pueden detener a este monstruo. Condio en todas ustedes** – Unos cuantos segundos pasaron y ella sintió una perturbación en la magia que la rodeaba, era extraño que esto sucediera, quizás el dios del caos usaba demasiada magia en algún otro lugar. Luna no desaprovecho la oportunidad y disparo un rayo continuo de energía a la puerta **– No creas que me quedare de cascos cruzados…** – Aumento la potencia del rayo e incluso chispas salían de su cuerno **-…Discord.**

* * *

Celestia se encontraba en la misma situación que su hermana. Cuando las portadoras partieron hacia el laberinto Celestia fue en busca de su hermana para que esta le ayudara a mantener a Discord distraído, pero fue intersectada por aquel demonio, el cual la tele transporto a sus aposentos y acto seguido la encarcelo ahí mismo. A diferencia de Luna, Celestia se encontraba con muchos pergaminos a su alrededor y con un sencillo conjuro los reenviaba a Spike con la esperanza de que Twilight logre comprender y recordar lo que la amistad con sus amigas puede lograr, pero algo no andaba bien, claramente su rostro mostraba una amarga tristeza, no por que estuviera encerrada, sino por la charla que tuvo con el dios del caos horas atrás… y ella lo estaba recordando.

Horas atrás Discord se encontraba parado en el techo del pasillo donde se encontraba la soberana del sol, el tenia puesto un Smoking y un bastón mientras miraba con una sonrisa burlona a Celestia la cual solo se detuvo en una pose lista para atacar o esperar lo peor de su enemigo. Discord solo se dividió en dos y cada parte se deslizo por una pared del pasillo hasta ser solo uno, para después convertirse en agua y evaporarse

- **Por favor no me mires con esos ojos Celestia, este es un gran día para celebrar y divertirse** –Discord hablo primero una vez con egocentrimo, pero sin aparecer.

- **No creas que volveré a caer en tus trampas Discord** –Celestia miro en todas las direcciones con la esperanza de encontrarlo **– Una vez logramos detener tu reinado y sin dudas lo lograremos ahora.**

- **No seas una aguafiestas Celestia** –La alicornio volteo y miro a Discord dentro de una pintura, sentado en un sofá – **Un poco de diversión no te aria mal de vez en** **cuando** – Discord se trasladó a otra pintura, donde ahora estaba montando a un dragón – **Después de todo. Tantos años de usar una corona te debe de estar causando un horrible dolor de cuello ¡JE JE JE JE**!

 **-Creo que nuestro concepto de diversión es muy diferente Discord** – Celestia lo miro determinadamente – **Tu "diversión" solo es una excusa para causar miseria entre mis Ponys, pero mientras yo siga de pie hare todo lo posible para detenerte.**

 **-Ooouu, enserió princesa** – Discord salió de la crin de Celestia y pego sus ojos a los suyos – **Y dime ¿Cómo crees detenerme?** \- Redujo mucho su tamaño y se paró encima de la nariz de celestia – **Por lo que recuerdo, no tienen los elementos de la armonía, y tu querida estudiante no será capaz de completar los desafíos que le ponga.**

 **-Por supuesto que lograran pasar cualquier prueba Discord, ellas cuentan con algo que tú nunca conocerás** – Discord volvió a su forma original y encaro de frente a Celestia con una sonrisa confiada.

 **-¿Enserió? Y que es lo que poseen ellas que yo no tenga.**

Celestia solo lo miro a los ojos y dijo una palabra que logro dejar callado a Discord – **La Amistad –** El solo se alejó de ella sin ninguna expresión en su rostro **– Una fuerza que tú nunca comprenderás Discord, una fuerza que siempre las mantendrá unidas.**

Discord no realizó ningún movimiento por algunos segundos y regreso a su tamaño normal. Pero al final solo miro a Celestia y rio a carcajadas - **¡JA JA JA JA! enserió Celestia, creo que eso se escuchó cursi, incluso viniendo de ti. Bueno basta de bromas –** Discord chasqueo los dedos y ambos aparecieron en los aposentos de la princesa – **Tú y tu hermana se quedaran en su preciado castillo mientras yo termino mi trabajo. Así que disfruten su estancia prolongada en sus habitaciones –** Discord estaba a punto de irse pero Celestia lo detuvo al hablar.

 **-Ambos sabemos que no ganaras. Twilight y sus amigas te detendrán, su amistas es más grande que cualquier magia que ambos podamos poseer.**

 **-Sabes algo Celestia, solo quería confundir un poco a tus queridas Ponis –** Discord la miro de reojo **– Pero ahora are que deseen nunca haberse conocido, romperé aquello que les da su fuerza, aquello que les da valor y esperanzas… romperé su amistad. Y tu ni nadie podrá evitar eso.**

 **-¡No te atrevas a hacer daño a mis queridas ponis Discord!**

 **-Calma celestia, ellas solo verán el mundo de una manera "diferente", pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, después de todo, la amistad lo cambia todo –** Lo último lo dijo en un tono burlón y con una sonrisa macabra.

 **-Sabes algo, antes me preguntaba por qué hacías esto Discord –** Celestia cambio su tono de voz y ahora se escuchaba ligeramente triste – **Mi hermana siempre creyó que solo eras un ser sediento de poder que solo pensaba en si mismo… un monstruo. Y creo que estoy pensando a creer lo mismo** – Celestia bajo su mirada y no vio de frente a Discord.

 **-¿Un Monstruo dices? –** Celestia alzo la mirado lentamente y vio a Discord – **Parece que no se equivocaron Princesas** – Discord sonó totalmente serio por primera vez en mucho tiempo – **Ambas tienen razón … yo soy un verdadero MONSTRUO –** Discord apareció enfrente de la princesa y la miro directo a los ojos – **Después de todo, eso es lo que me ha dejado claro el mundo durante TODA mi vida –** Esta vez Celestia se quedó totalmente en silencio – **Ahora es tiempo de que todos sientan lo mismo que yo he sentido durante toda mi existencia Celestia, es hora de que sepan lo que es vivir en un mundo de odio y desesperacion. Es hora de que sientan lo que es vivir en mi mundo –** Antes de retirarse Discord dio una última mirada a la soberana del sol. Talvez no mostro ninguna expresión en su rostro antes de desaparecer, pero Celestia pudo verlo en sus ojos el rechazo, la soledad, el miedo… la ira. Ahora comprendía mejor las cosas.

Celestia regreso a la realidad y se apresuró a enviar las cartas de regreso a su fiel estudiante para que así recordara el valor de la amistad y no caiga fácilmente en las trampas de Discord. Cuando termino aún se encontraba pensativa por lo que había dicho el dios del Caos e incluso reflexionaba sobre sus acciones. Incluso llego a un punto donde pensaba que Discord no era malo en realidad y solo hacia esto como un acto de venganza. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que la magia que la tenía aprisionada disminuía dramáticamente.

 **-¿Qué está ocurriendo?** –Celestia miro como el escudo parpadeaba y tuvo un extraño sentimiento **– Algo está ocurriendo con Discord, de seguro las chicas por fin recuperaron los elementos. Tengo que apresurarme** –Celestia lanzo un poderoso hechizó que destruyó por completo el escudo que la mantenía encerrada… y parte sus ventanas. Asi que ella no perdió tiempo y emprendió vuelo en dirección a Ponyville, pero antes de salir de Canterlot su hermana logro alcanzarla.

 **-¡Luna! Me alegra que estés bien**.

 **-También me alegro hermana, pero hay que apresurarnos y detener a Discord lo antes posible.**

 **-Tienes razón, hay que apresurarnos y ayudar a las portadoras** – Celestia solo esperaba que todo esté controlado y que las chicas estuviesen bien, ya que ella pensaba que ahora se estaban enfrentando a Discord – **"Esperen mis queridas ponis, pronto llegaremos".**

* * *

Las cosas no se veían muy bien para Tony, Discord por alguna razón recupero sus fuerzas y estaba golpeando a más no poder a Tony, que se encontraba de espaldas contra una montaña recibiendo un ataque bombaardeo de golpes y debes en cuando esquivando unos cuantos golpes. En su visor apareció el dañó que recibía la armadura y Tony sabía que no duraría mucho más.

En un golpe que daría Discord sintió un horrible dolor a la altura de sus hombros y tardo un según mas en acertar, Tony aprovecho esto y en un rápido movimiento se agacho y tomo a Discord de su brazo, lo levanto sobre su cuerpo para lanzarlo y estrellarlo fuertemente contra la montaña. Aun agachado disparo rápidamente con ambas palmas rayos repulsares para despues rápidamente cruzo ambas manos enfrente de él y retirarlas para golpear directamente a Discord con su Uni-Rayo.

El ataque golpe directamente a Discord y aun que este lo intentaba repeler con sus palmas no podía lograrlo, rápidamente cedió al poder y fue arrastrado con brutalidad atreves de la montaña mientras su cuerpo destrozaba cada capa de roca o tierra en su camino. Atravesó toda la montaña como si se tratara de un simple castillo de arena, su cuerpo ya no se encontraba del todo bien pero esto logro destruir el aparato en su espalda. Discord logro salir vivo y con muchos daños, pero seguía con vida y consciente gracias a su increíble resistencia.

Tony aterrizo a unos metros del mientras veía lo mal herido que se encontraba, pero de cierta forma se podría que su armadura se encontraba mucho peor; su traje se encontraba abollado por todas partes, salían demasiadas chispas de sus articulaciones y las luces de su traje parpadeaban sin cesar.

- **Qué te parece si te rindes pacíficamente y lo declaramos un empate** – La voz de Tony se escuchaba algo estatica por los daños a su armadura – **La verdad creo que ya causamos suficientes daños a este lugar, la mayoría de tu parte claro** – Discord no se movió ni respondió nada – **Mmmm, hola tierra llamando a loco obsesivo.**

 **¡CRACK!**

Del suelo emergieron dos golems de piedra que sujetaron a Iron Man de ambos brazos. Tony reacciono rápido y disparo sus rayos contra ellos pero ya no tenía suficiente energía. Discord se levantó rápidamente y voló directamente hacia Iron Man para darle un último golpe, Tony disparo con su pecho pero Discord por puro reflejo intento dividir su cuerpo para esquivar el ataque… y esta vez funciono.

Con una gran fuerza y velocidad Discord golpeo a Tony directamente en su pecho y solo se logró el estruendoso sonido del metal siendo aboyado por tal fuerza, incluso llegando a hacer eco en el lugar. Tony salido disparado causando una enorme zanja por su camino. Discord desapareció rápidamente y sus goles se deshicieron, pero uno de ellos sostenía uno de los brazos de la armadura de Iron Man mientas desaparecía, y esta no fue notada por ninguno de los dos.

Tony freno su avance gracias al solido suelo, pero cuando intento levantarse de nuevo no pudo lograrlo; algo lo estaba sosteniendo. Al mirar mejor se dio cuenta que se encontraba encima de una extraña sustancia de color café, la cual empezó a subir lentamente sobre él, sosteniéndolo y evitando que hiciera algún tipo de movimiento. Por ultimo vio como la sustancia tomaba forma.

 **-Después de todo, creo que no lo declararemos un empate** \- Con una de sus garras recién moldeadas Discord tomo el reactor Arc del pecho de Tony y empezó a comprimirlo, ignorando la energía que lo lastimaba – **Porque Ya he ganado este combate –** Apretó con todas sus fuerzas el aparato, destruyendo el reactor de la armadura.

Lo último que escucho de su armadura fue el apagado total de su armadura, mientras la energía desaparecía de esta. Discord dio un último vistazo a su combatiente y se percató de lo dañada que estaba la armadura al igual que también le faltaba un brazo, pero no le dio importancia. Solo se dejó caer sobre una suave nube rosada recién aparecida para descansar como se debe. Aunque no lo admitiría Discord se encontraba muy herido y casi sin energías, pero no le importo y decidió desaparecer sus heridas para regresar a la normalidad… y eso mismo aria con Iron Man.

Pero antes de hacer esto se detuvo en seco y su expresión volvió a cambiar a una de enojo al sentir dos presencias muy conocidas para él… las princesas. No habría de ser un genio para saber que no podría vencerlas en su estado actual y aun que deseaba acabar por completo con Iron Man, tenía que salir rápidamente de ahí y recuperar un poco sus energías. Discord desapareció de mala gana rápidamente, dejando a Tony totalmente solo.

- **Inicia expulsión –** Un golpe de aire sonó y el pecho de la armadura salió dispara de su sitio al igual que el rostro de esta. Tony salió en su armadura X-E (Forma de Pony), la cual apenas tenía uno que otro daño. Debía admitirlo se sentía adolorido después de la pelea - **¡ESO más vale que corras!** – Grito a su oponente que ya no estaba y después volteo a ver su armadura – **O genial y yo que pensé que el seguro no me serviría en este lugar. Bueno eso simplemente lo demuestra, ya no estoy en forma, creo que construiré un gimnasio en mis instalaciones. Necesito practicar más** -Activo su comunicador - **Bueno lo mejor será sacarte de este sitio muchacho. Allison me recibes –** Un poco de estática resonó para después oír la voz de su asistente.

- **Lo recibo señor. Parece que la energía emanada por aquel ser interfirió con nuestra comunicación** – Tony agradecía haber dejado a Allison en el hangar, aun que la dejo para prevenir que el portal causara alguna anomalía inesperada. Ahora ella podría enviar un par de armaduras para que recojan los restos de su otra armadura y de paso recibir un repuesto.

- **Entiendo. Marca mis coordenadas y recoge la armadura, sigue mi señal y mándame el repuesto. Iré a ver a nuestro raro amiguito. Aún no he terminado con el –** Dicho esto Tony activo un sencillo camuflaje, emprendió vuelo y se dirigió a Ponivylle. Donde según sus tastreadores se encontraba Discord

 **-Entendido. Pero recomiendo que no lo enfrente y se quede en modo sigiloso. Su armadura no fue diseñada para el combate y su camuflaje es básico. A sí que manténgase alejado.**

 **-Comprendo. Gracias por el consejo** – Abecés Tony no entendía como lo "trataba" Allison, a veces juraría que era más inteligente y hasta consiente que JARVIS. Y de cierta manera agradecía esto – **No escaparas… aun no terminamos nuestro encuentro.**

* * *

Discord se encontraba reposando en su trono comiendo con sus propias manos uno que otro vocadillo, tenía que recuperar algo de magia para poder escapar lo más lejos posible de las princesas, simplemente no podría enfrentarlas en su condición actual. Mientras disfrutaba los bocadillos miraba el panorama, se alegraba que Ponyville siguiera tal como lo dejo.

 **-Ahh, el caos es simplemente algo maravilloso** – Aun que sonaba cansado lo dijo con toda la alegría que tenía, la cual no duraría mucho.

 **-¡No tan maravillosa como la mistad!** – Las seis ponis que había corrompido antes estaban a varios metros frente a él, totalmente normales y portando sus elementos. Discord lejos de asustarse, solo se irrito.

 **-¡No puede seeer!, ¡ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDO TENER UN MINUTO A SOLAS!** – Discord no puedo mantener su compostura y le grito a las chicas - **¡Por favor lárguense de aquí, no estoy de humor para aguantar sus tonterías!**

 **-¡No iremos a ningún lado Discord, y tú tampoco!** – Twilight fue la primera en encarar a Discord – **Y mucho menos ahora que por fin saliste de tu escondite** – Dijo esto ya que ella y las chicas pensaron que él se estaba ocultando, ya que paso más de media hora de busqueda antes de que Pinkie lo encontrara.

 **-¡Así es, tu magia no pudo separarnos por mucho tiempo!** – Applejack agrego.

 **-¡NO ME VENGAN CON TONTERIAS!** – Discord apretó su garra todas las chicas, con excepción de Twilight, fueron jaladas con brusquedad al frente de el – **A cada una de ustedes las cambie y corrompí, saque lo peor que le pueden mostrar a este mundo. ¡Logre deshacer su amistad! No me importa que se hallan liberado… porque ahora me encargare de ustedes** – Levanto sus garras y lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía que impacto a las chicas, pero Twilight llego a tiempo y las cubrió.

Ahora las chicas lo entendían, Discord las atacaría sin piedad si se descuidaban, así que dejarían de hablar y usarían los elementos contra él para acabar con el de una vez por todas. Rápidamente las chicas empezaron a cargar sus elementos y un aura de arcoíris rodeo a cada una de ellas. En pocos segundos una explosión de arcoíris surgió y se dirigió así Discord. El intento escapar, pero para su desgracia uso lo último que le quedaba de magia en su último ataque.

 **-¡NOOOOOO!** –El ataque dio directo en el blanco y Discord solo observaba con horror como lentamente se convertía en piedra lentamente. Al final solo quedo una estatua de piedra que azoto contra el suelo causando un fuerte sonido.

Tony avía llegado hace unos momentos y contemplo el poder de los elementos. Por un momento pensó en intervenir, pero las chicas terminaron el trabajo… y con el menor esfuerzo. Todo por fin había terminado… que decepción para Tony, él quería la revancha. En verdad que se estaba divirtiendo con el "Dios" del caos. Pero las cosas serían mejor así.

Su armadura capto otras presencias mágicas de gran poder y él sabía muy bien de quien se trataba; las princesas. Sabía que si se quedaba ellas podrían detectarlo fácilmente así que activo sus propulsores, y con una ligera explosión sónica salió volando lo más alto que pudo, para desaparecer del lugar.

Rainbow Dash fue la única que se percató de aquel extraño sonido emitido por la armadura y con su vista busco por los cielos al causante de ello. No logro ver nada, solo una nuve con una extraña forma de anillo. Pero dejo de hacer esto y al igual que sus amigas se quedaron estáticas vieron a su suma gobernante; la princesa Celestia, quien aterrizo frente a ellas con una gran sonrisa que expresaba orgullo.

- **Muy bien hecho mis queridas Ponys.**

Ambas princesas rápidamente organizaron una gran celebración para felicitar una vez más a las portadoras por "vencer" a un villano más y salvar Equestria del caos eterno. En la sala del trono, en canterlot, las portadoras se encontraban siendo felicitadas por una multitud de Ponys por su gran victoria. Ahí se encontraban los familiares de todas las portadoras, celebrando el gran logro de las chicas. Todos se encontraban muy felices, a excepción de una Pony terrestre. A pesar de que sus dos hermanos y su abuela estuvieran ahí, faltaba alguien que Applejack quería ver. Esto la desanimo, pero no dejo que eso arruinara la celebración.

En esos momentos en el hangar de Tony un par de máquinas se encontraban desmantelando lo que quedo de la Armadura Sigilosa 03. Tony se encontraba dormido y roncando sobre un mueble, junto a él se encontraba un reactor Arc desmantelado con varias herramientas a su alrededor. Pero lo que en verdad llamaba la atención era un monitor gigante donde se veían varias gráficas y ecuaciones… y en el fondo el video donde se mostraba como fue derrotado Discord, por los elementos de la armonía.

* * *

 **Y aquí tienen otro capítulo del Fic señores, les agradezco mucho que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer este Fic. Como mencione antes discúlpenme todos los errores ortográficos que puedan encontrar.**

 **Quiero decir algunas cosas sobre este capítulo:**

 **-Primero que nada, no sabía muy bien como reaccionaria Tony al estar combatiendo con Discord pero creo que lo más lógico que haría era estar feliz y alegre, después de todo, estar tantos años sin tener una "aventura" de super heroe sería muy aburrido para alguien como él, y al enfrentarse al dios del caos actuaria de esta forma.**

 **-Las razones por las que hice a Discord "tangible" fue porque el es alguien muy escurridizo y fácilmente puede alterar su cuerpo, esto sería malo ya que aun que reciba algún ataque el simplemente se alteraría y no sufriría muchos daños.**

 **-Al igual que le di inmunidad a la magia de Discord a Star; esto fue para que Discrod no hiciera trampa y convirtiera la armadura en maíz o cosas por el estilo, al igual que evitar que desaparezca a Tony y lo envié a otro sitio.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo querido lectores, yo me despido y nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Boda Real

**03 Boda Real**

Una vez más Equestria disfruto de un periodo de paz algo duradero, no hubo ningún problema en un buen tiempo y todos los habitantes de este gran imperio lo disfrutaban. Pero no era el caso de Tony, francamente esto se le hacía algo muy aburrido, y aun que mataba el tiempo en su Hangar secreto enfocándose en el Proyecto "Orizon", esto no lo disfrutaba del todo e incluso le causaba mucho mas estrés por lo que llegaba a encontrarse, así que de vez en cuando buscaba otras cosas que hacer. Lo que más le gustaba era salir de todos sus deberes y explorar aquel mundo. Nunca le llamo mucho la atención esto al inicio, pero en verdad que valía la pena investigar la vasta vida de este planeta. Es cierto que muchos animales son idénticos a los de su mundo, pero los que no eran sencillamente asombrosos e increibles, a veces él no podía creer tal majestuosidad en la amplia biodiversidad de aquel mundo.

Honestamente él no entendía como desperdiciaban este potencial las especies dominantes de este mundo, si se enfocaran al estudio de su entorno y no a la magia, desarrollarían grandes avances médicos e incluso tecnologicos, y aunque quisiera darles todos sus conocimientos, él sabía que sería más perjudicial que beneficioso, todos tenemos que aprender por nuestra cuenta y salir adelante… incluso si se llega a fracasar. Ya que el fracaso son solo las piedras en el camino del éxito.

En un día normal en su oficina Tony le llego una invitación de parte de Shining Armor para su boda en Canterlot con la princesa Candace. El nunca conoció al capitán de la guardia real, ni siquiera en una foto, así que el supuso que lo invitaron solo por ser una figura importante. Por un momento pensó en desechar la invitación, pero recordó que no le vendría mal un descanso de sus investigaciones. En verdad tenía que salir aquel angar que solo lo mantenía trabajando… además si no lo hacía Allison le daría un muy buen sermón. Así que se alisto lo más rápido que pudo y decidió partir a Canterlot para la boda, mientras dejaba a Allison a cargo.

Tony se colocó un elegante Smoking y decidió viajar a la "antigua" y tomar un tren hasta Canterlot, para su suerte no muchos ponis lo reconocieron, o si fue así no les importo, y pudo tener un viaje algo tranquilo hasta su destino. Por una ventana contemplo la gran ciudad en la montaña y toda su belleza, al igual que su… ¿Escudo gigante?... Esto sí que era raro (Y demasiado Obvio). En todos los eventos en los que ha asistido, nunca había visto al así. No tardó mucho en llegar y dirigirse al castillo para esperar que comenzara la boda y preguntar sobre el escudo que rodeaba a todo Canterlot.

No tardó en darse cuenta de algo no andaba bien, era algo obvio claro, había muchos guardias custodiando el castillo y parte la ciudad. Incluso al entrar al castillo varios de estos se encontraba patrullando los grandes pasillos de este. De verdad quería saber que ocurría y esperaba que uno de estos guardias le dijera que estaba pasando.

 **-Buenas tardes señores** – Saludo amablemente – **Perdona que los interrumpa, pero tengo una pregunta. ¿Saben por qué hay tanta seguridad el día de hoy?**

El unicornio de pelaje gris contesto indiferentemente **– No es nada señor, solo es un simple patrullaje por la ciudad.**

 **-Y el escudo es solo para asegurar la seguridad en la boda. No se sabe si algún delincuente quiera arruinar esta importante celebración.** – Contesto el otro unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro – **No tiene por qué preocuparse. Todo es parte de la seguridad. Nosotros solo somos el apoyo extra para defender a los invitados. Incluso de usted**

 **-Je Je. No se preocupen por mi seguridad caballeros, yo puedo cuidarme solo** – Dijo Tony

Ambos guardias solo miraron de cascos a cabeza a Tony para después mirar entre ellos y dejar escapar unas risas. A Tony no le gusto esto y les hablo algo serio.

 **-¿A caso dije algún chiste?**

 **-No señor. Pero no tiene que fingir fortaleza frente a nosotros. Nuestro trabajo es cuidar a cualquier Pony que no pueda defenderse** – Contesto el poni gris.

 **-Así es señor** – Hablo el guardia azul – **No notros cuidaremos de cualquier ciudadano indefenso, sobre todos a los suyos.**

Esto último no le gusto para nada a Tony, acaso insinuaban que solo por ser un pony de tierra no era capaz de defenderse. En verdad no le agrado eso, pero intento mantener la compostura

 **-No tendrán por qué hacer eso caballeros, como dije anteriormente, yo puedo defenderme solo y no necesito de ningún sirviente en armadura me proteja** – Contesto seriamente Stark mirando a ambos guardias, los cuales se molestaron por lo último.

 **-Sinceramente señor, no creo que usted pueda defender se dé un simple asalto. Así que mejor deje que los profesionales realicen su trabajo –** Lo miro con arrogancia **– Sinceramente dudo que los Ponis como usted no sepan nada, además de meterse en problemas.**

 **–Mira nada más quien lo dice. Los gemelitos que no saben otra cosa más que caminar por las calles de la ciudad –** Hablo con una sonrisa confiada **– Díganme algo ¿Cuántos postes de luz han visto durante sus años de servicio?**

 **–Arrrg. Como se atreve a decir –** Una puerta se abrió y los dos soldados se mantuvieron firmes en su lugar. Mientras veían como un superior se les acercaba.

 **–Que están haciendo ahí parados par de tortolos –** Hablo un Unicornio de edad mayor con un frondoso bigote **– Tiene una orden que cumplir. Así que no pierdan más el tiempo y hagan la tarea que se les ordeno –** Continuo con su camino.

 **-Bueno señores. Me tengo que retirar y prepararme para mañana. Y por cierto…** –Tony cedió vuelta y se empezó a marchar – **Deberían apresurarse y seguir con su trabajo, después de todo no creo que los postes se cuenten por si solos** – Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar al gran salón. Ambos guardias enserió se molestaron por el comentario de Tony y querían dejarle en claro quién era el que mandaba aquí, si no fuera porque están en servicio, ellos mismos le darían una lección a ese Pony de tierra.

* * *

El día pasaba lentamente y aun que Tony intentaba disfrutar la reunión con otros ponis, él se aburrió rápidamente. Salió del castillo para ver mejor la ciudad y comprender un poco mejor lo que estaba pasando. Para su desgracia todos los guardias eran Pegasos o Unicornios, los cuales les decían que no se preocupara, es solo para garantizar la seguridad de la boda, u otros simplemente lo ignoraban.

Por un momento pensó que tendría un poco de acción ese día, pero al hablar con los guardias el dedujo que solo estaban exagerando la seguridad en las bodas, pero el que podría hacer, no podría conocer en verdad todos los caprichos de una princesa. Y mucho menos del capitán de la guardia real. En verdad que todo eso era un desperdicio y mal uso de su fuerza militar.

Ya era un poco tarde y Tony estaba dispuesto a regresar al castillo para trabajar un poco con sus terorias. Pero se detuvo cerca de un edificio al escuchar una voz familiar. Al entrar vio una gran cocina con diferentes empleados realizando el banquete, pero su atención se centró en una Pony en especial.

 **- _Ahora todo el mundo sabrá que tan deliciosas son las recetas de la familia Apple_ ** – Applejack pensó muy entusiasmadamente – **_Tal vez en la gala no tuve mucha suerte, pero esta vez será diferente y todo Canterlot se sabra de lo que se perdió_** – Probo un poco de masa de lo que estaba preparando – **Creo que le falta un poco de azúcar.**

 **-¿Enserio? Yo creo que los quieres desmallar de la dulzura. Pobres Ponys** –Applejack reconoció esa voz inmediatamente. Solo volteo y dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de alegría **– Como estas pequeñuela.**

 **-¡Tony!** –AJ no contuvo su emoción y lo abrazo rápidamente – **En verdad que eres tú.**

 **-Claro que soy yo pequeña, soy el único que reconoce el olor de tus postres.**

 **-No sabes la alegría que me da verte de nuevo compañero** – Aj lo abrazo más fuerte, pero después se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y lo soltó rápidamente **– Y dime que te trae a este lugar.**

 **-Nada importante Applejack, fui invitado a la boda de la princesa. Además intento divertirme un poco… pero hasta ahora no lo he logrado** – Esto último lo dijo susurrando **– Pero eso no importa ahora, dime cómo están los demás en la granja. Espero que todo este como lo vi antes.**

- **Claro que todo está como lo dejaste –** Le apunto con una sonrisa **– Además solo tú y Big Mac hacen destrozos en la granja con sus pequeños inventos. La última vez casi queman el granero.**

 **–¿En serio? –** Se rasco la nuca **– Je Je. Creo que lo olvide. Pero después de todo, los accidentes pasan.**

 **–Si como no –** Hablo con un poco de sarcasmo sin borrar su sonrisa **– Además me alegra decirte que todos se encuentran de maravilla compañero, siempre dando lo mejor de sí. Aunque debo de admitir que todos quieren verte.**

- **Es bueno oír eso. Intentare estar con todos ustedes lo mas pronto posible. Solo espera que termine esta voda y realice unas cuantas tareas –** Se callo y miro con curiosidad a Aj **– Por cierto, tú también que haces en este lugar. ¿Acaso suplantaste a una cocinera?**

 **-Nada de eso hermano, solo estoy aquí supervisando y haciendo los platillos para la boda ¡Je Je!**

 **-¡De verdad!** – Tony abrazo a Aj **– Mi hermanita está creciendo muy rápido. Ya se puede encargar de todo un banquete**

 **-Por favor Tony no soy tan pequeña.**

 **-Para mí siempre serás mi terroncito de Azúcar** – Tony soltó a Aj, la cual estaba ligeramente sonrojada por escuchar su propia frase en ella **– Pero dime, ¿no necesitas un poco de ayuda? No creo que esto sea una tarea fácil.**

 **-Por su puesto hermano, nunca están de más unos cascos extras** \- Aj le lanzo un mantel de cocina **– Lo mejor es que te alistes y te cubras. No querrás arruinar tu imagen.** – Tony solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos empezaron a preparar y mezclar todos los ingredientes para los postres que estaban preparando. Tony no fue bueno para la cocina, pero ya tenía práctica y estilo en esta. Pero lo hacía sobretodo para pasar tiempo con AJ. En verdad que ambos disfrutaban trabajar juntos en la cocina. Eso les recordaba a sus tiempos de juventud cuando recién les enseñaban a usar la cocina. Simplemente buenos tiempos.

De vez en cuando Tony arrojaba un poco de harina a AJ para empezar un juego con ella. AJ también comenzó a responder de la misma manera mientras las risas se escapaban de ambos Ponys, los cuales se estaban comportando como potros. Ahora ambos se encontraban jugueteando en la cocina como cuando aún eran niños, y a pesar de que las empleadas los miraban de una forma extra esto no les importo en lo más mínimo, solo querían divertirse.

Pero a pesar de toda esta alegría que sentían, ambos sabían que ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Así que decidieron poner pausa a la diversión, y ambos notaron que estaban muy manchados de harina.

 **-¡JA JA JA! Hace mucho que no me divertía de esa forma. Mírame parezco un muñeco de nieve** – A pesar del mantel, Tony quedo totalmente cubierto de harina.

 **-Ja Ja, no creo que ese sea tu estilo compañero, estas un poco pálido** –contesto Aj conteniendo sus risas.

 **-Bromeas verdad. Solo ponme en un tazón con leche y méteme al horno. Así seré el Pony más delicioso de todos.**

 **-Je Je Je, no lo creo hermano, después que le diré a la abuela por convertirte en un pastillo. Lo mejor será limpiarnos** – Aj miro el reloj **– Pronto vendrá la princesa Candace y quiero lucir tan limpia como una herradura recién pulida.**

 **-Está bien. Pero la próxima vez nada me detendrá para vencerte pequeña** – Tony tomo un trapa y lo empapo en el fregadero para después comenzar a limpiarse al igual q Aj – **Te digo algo Applejack, tú y Apple Bloom deberían visitarme en Manehattan tan siquiera una vez, créeme que lo pasaríamos de maravilla.**

 **-Eso sería increíble hermano, pero no puedo dejar que Big Mac se encargue de toda la granja. Pero te prometo que te visitaremos cuando tengamos tiempo libre.**

 **-No importa, yo esperare todo lo que sea para recibir sus visitas. Solo llámenme para preparar todo. Yo siempre tendré tiempo para ustedes** – Ambos terminaron de limpiarse, excepto por el traje de Tony y una que otra mancha.

 **-Así es como me gusta, limpia y reluciente**

 **-No lo creo tontuela, aun tienes una mancha ahí** – Aj tenía una mancha en la mejilla izquierda. Tony tomo nuevamente el trapo y se dispuso a limpiarla cuidadosamente.

De ser otra persona AJ habría alejado al Pony a golpes. Pero no Tony, en verdad que a ella le alegraba mucho con solo verlo, y con vivir con el era simplemente fantástico. Con total delicadeza y cuidado AJ sentia como limpiaban su mejilla, mientras veía a su hermano adoptivo

– **Listo, ya quedo.**

Applejack no contesto y se quedó estática en su lugar mientras miraba a Tony directamente a sus bellos ojos azules. No podía creer lo rápido que había madurado su hermano en tan poco tiempo; ya era todo un semental considerado, amable, educado, inteligente, entre muchas otras cosas… pero sobre todo era atractivo. Tony imito las acciones de su hermana y miro AJ directamente a sus ojos mientras apreciaba la belleza que ella tenía. Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, mirándose mutuamente sin decir una palabra. Pero después de unos segundos, que parecieron horas, Tony tomo la iniciativa.

 **-Tienes unos hermosos ojos Aplejack. Juraría que son los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida** – Tony hablo directo y confiado, característico de él.

Applejack no contesto y solo se sonrojo. Acaso Tony le había dicho un hermoso cumplido. No lo podía creer, así que solo retiro su vista de él y hablo algo avergonzada.

 **-No digas eso Tony, no es hora para bromas** – Aj lo volvió a mirar **– Muy pronto llegara la princesa y tu aun estas sucio. Lo mejor sera que vayas a cambiarte ese sucio traje.**

 **-Está bien pequeñita. Solo guárdame unos pastelillos, los tuyos son los mejores** – Tony se retiró por la puerta y dejo a Applejack sonrojada y confundida. Despues de que se retiro Aj se quedo pensando por algunos segundos

 **-Por Celestia** – Aj se recargo su cabeza en la mesa para deprimirse un poco - **¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando? No puedo hacer eso… no con el** – Ella se quedó pensando un rato sobre lo ocurrido para después terminar sus deberes.

Tony al salir se topó con una unicornio purpura con una peculiar Cuti Mark de una estrella morada rodeada de otras 5 estrellas blancas. Tony la saludo pero ella al parecer no lo noto y siguió su camino, la expresión de su rostro mostraba enfado, así que decidió dejarla en paz y seguir su camino.

 **-Y todos dicen que en una boda siempre abra felicidad** – Dijo antes de perder de vista a la unicornio que entro a la cocina **– Lo mejor será buscar bien el cuarto donde me hospedare y darme un baño.**

Antony se dirigió al castillo y tardo un poco en ubicar su cuarto, pero al hacerlo se dispuso a darse una buena ducha. Al terminar preparo su ropa para el día de mañana, se colocó un peculiar brazalete y decidió dar un paseo por el castillo.

Aprovecho que era de noche para investigar más a fondo el castillo de las princesas y ver si encontraba algo que valiera la pena. Pero al no encontrar nada interesante se dispuso ir a la biblioteca del castillo y leer un poco. Un guardia custodiaba la entrada, pero todo solo tuvo que distraerlo por un momento para poder entrar. Intento buscar un libro interesante o entretenido, y aunque la mayoría hablaban de magia, encontró un par que hablaban sobre las especies "dominantes" de aquel mundo; desde ponis hasta los dragones.

Aun con hambre de conocimiento intento indagar más en la biblioteca, se colocó un auricular en su oído, extendió su casco y una luz infrarroja, que salía del brazalete, escaneo la biblioteca.

- **Barrera mágica detectada, entre los dos últimos estantes del cuarto** – La voz de Allison sonó en su oído.

 **-Gracias Allison** – Tony observo detenidamente – **Okey. Veamos qué es lo que esconden aquí** – Tony dio unos cuantos pasos, pero una voz femenina se escuchó en la biblioteca.

 **-Buenas noches mi querido Pony** – Stark volteo a ver a la princesa Luna en toda su gloria **– Veo que no soy la única que deambula por las noches.**

 **-Princesa Luna** – Hizo una reverencia – **Perdóneme por invadir su biblioteca por la noche, no fue mi intención molestarla.**

 **-No te preocupes mi fiel súbdito, cualquier pony es bien venido a la biblioteca cuando quiera –** Luna hablo amablemente - **Después de todo, no muchos se atreven venir en las noches a disfrutar de un buen libro.**

 **-Le agradezco su amabilidad princesa –** Hizo otra reverencia

 **-No hay que ser tan formales pequeño** – Luna le regalo una sonrisa – **Pero dime algo, porque no esperaste el amanecer para venir a este lugar.**

 **-Honestamente princesa, me cuesta trabajo conciliar el sueño, así que decidí venir a leer para gastar un poco de energías y conseguir mas conocimientos** \- Miro a la ventana, donde la luz de la luna alumbraba la biblioteca – **Es algo que sin lugar a dudas valió la pena. Después de todo, no siempre se puede contemplar una noche tan hermosa**

Luna se sorprendió un poco por el comentario – **Es bueno escuchar eso, no muchos contemplan la verdadera belleza de la noche… aamm mmm**

 **-Tony, Tony Stark princesa** – Luna se sorprendió una vez más, no se dio cuenta de que hablaba con uno de los empresarios más importantes de Equestria.

 **-Se-señor Stark, es un gusto conocerlo en persona** – Saludo un poco emocionada Luna.

 **-Al contrario Princesa Luna, el placer es todo mío.**

 **-No sabía que asistiría a la boda de nuestra sobrina.**

 **-Siempre hay espacio en la agenda para un evento especial como este. Debe de estar feliz por su sobrina.**

 **-¡Por supuesto! Es una alegría que por fin encontrase su verdadero amor.**

 **-Debe de estar muy feliz por ella.**

 **-¡Claro! Al igual que mi hermana. Ambas estamos muy orgullosas de ellas. Pero…. bueno. Estos últimos días ha estado actuando un poco extraña. De seguro es por la presión de boda.**

- **Debe de ser eso, no todos los días organizaras una de las bodas más grandes de toda Equestria ¡Je Je!** – Tony miro el reloj que marcaba la una – **Parece que ya es muy tarde. Me pregunto si todos estarán dormidos.**

 **–No lo creo. Generalmente pocos Ponys se quedan despiertos a estas horas para ver las estrellas o simplemente para despejar su mente.**

 **–Y pensé que yo era el único. Generalmente yo paseo por las calles de Manehattan y veo a muchos Ponys recorrer esta, pero varios están ocupados con sus trabajos que nunca tienen tiempo para ver las estrellas.**

 **–Si… lose. Generalmente los habitantes de Manehattan están tan estresados en su vida laboral que apenas llegan a dormir, y ese estrés se refleja en sus sueños. Parece que sus trabajos los mantienen tan ocupados que ni siquiera pueden tener agradables sueños por la noche. Antes nada de eso era así –** Suspiro **– Pero parece que los tiempos han cambiado**

 **–La vida es un poco más difícil princesa… y tiene razón al decir que los tiempos cambian, tarde o temprano lo hacen. Pero la verdad solo hay que todo desde otro punto de vista, y encontrar la belleza escondida en cada cosa –** Miro la Luna en el cielo **– Un ejemplo seria el día y la noche. Ellas siempre han estado desde el inicio de los tiempos, pero antes todo el mundo temía de la noche por ser algo "desconocido" ante sus ojos. Cada vez que caía su astro reluciente todos se escondían en sus casas hasta que este volviera a aparecer. Eso fue así por mucho tiempo, hasta que todo eso cambio cuando un Pony se detuvo a apreciar mejor el cielo Nocturno y con sus propios ojos aprecio la belleza que este le brindaba. Y entonces comprendió que a lo único que debemos temer de la noche; es quien muestra quien eres en realidad –** Se dirigió mas a las ventanas y Luna la acompaño **– Hoy en día es casi lo mismo. Estamos en otros tiempos donde las cosas nuevas asustan a los Ponys. Pero hasta que no se atrevan a buscar la belleza y suprimir su miedo, nunca sabrán de lo que se están perdiendo.**

 **–No creo que se eso tenga comparación señor Stark.**

 **–Yo creo que si princesa. Es como cuando recién estaba vendiendo mis inventos –** Luna lo miro con interés **– Todo el mundo temió de ellos en un inicio, pero después vieron las grandes ventajas que estos les ofrecían. Lograron deshacer ese miedo, y ahora cualquier Pony puede cumplir sus sueños de volar por los cielos.**

Luna guardo silencio por varios segundos mientras pensaba bien las palabras de Stark. La verdad él tenía razón, siempre aparecerán cosas nuevas o las cosas como las conoces hoy en día cambiaran en el futuro, pero esto no significa que sea algo malo.

 **–Ya entiendo a lo que te refieres –** Sonrió **– Muchas gracias por tus palabras mi pequeño Pony.**

 **–No hay de que Princesa. Es solo la opinión de un joven arriesgado – Miro una vez más el reloj – Me temo que es hora de ir descansar princesa, la verdad no quiero llegar medio dormido a la boda de su sobrina. Asi que me retiro. Fue todo un placer hablar con usted.**

 **–Al contrario mi señor Stark. El placer fue todo mío –** Estaba a punto de marcharse, pero tenía quería decir primero **– Por cierto. Espero verlo mañana en la boda. Creo que mi hermana estará encantado de conocerlo mejor.**

 **-Delo por hecho princesa** – Dio un saludo antes de retirarse **– Nos vemos mañana. Que pase una buena noche.**

En verdad Luna estaba feliz de hacer un nuevo amigo, era de los pocos ponis que no se asustaron con tan solo ver su presencia. Je Je. Es curioso ver que alguien tan joven sea tan sabio a su edad. Ahora sabía bien porque era tan famoso e importante es señor Stark.

Pero todas esas emociones desaparecieron cuando sintió una fuerte presencia mágica que la estaba llamando. Una vez más el deber la llamaba y no tenía tiempo que perder. A pesar d estar un poco preocupada, se preparó y salió volando por una de las ventanas de la biblioteca mientras miraba el hermoso cielo de la noche con una expresión seria.

 **-Espero que no sea nada grave** – Lentamente fue desapareciendo de la vista, hasta perderse en la inmensidad de la noche.

* * *

El día esperado había llegado y todo el mundo estaba emocionado por la gran boda que se celebraba ese día, todos menos Tony que estaba durmiendo por desvelarse la noche anterior. Su despertador sonó media hora antes de que empezara la ceremonia, rápidamente se alisto con un elegante Smokin y se apresuró a llegar al altar. Para su suerte apenas empezó la ceremonia, así que no se perdió de nada importante.

Se alegró al contemplar que AJ era una de las damas de honor, pero algo no andaba bien; las chicas parecían estar forzando su alegría, como si algo malo hubiese ocurrido antes y para acabar el novio se veía algo mal, parecía que estuviera algo enfermo.

Las trompetas sonaron y la gran puerta del salón se abrió dejando entrar a las CMC quienes arrojaban los pétalos de rosa mientras saltaban, y detrás de la Princesa Candace. Sin duda era una yegua hermosa y elegante, pasaba elegantemente luciendo su vestido hasta el altar, dando inicio a la ceremonia.

La ceremonia no tuvo nada de extravagante o interesante, todo fue como una boda normal, claro si no contamos el uso excesivo de guardias y el enorme campo de energía, pero fuera de eso todo normal. Los votos estaban a punto de concluir cuando de pronto se escuchó el azotar de las grandes puertas del lugar.

 **-¡DETENGAN LA BODA!** –Ahí estaba una vez más Twilight, interrumpiendo la boda. Entre los ponis presentes se empezaron a escuchar diferentes tipos de mormullos y las damas de honor parecían decepcionadas del comportamiento de la yegua purpura.

Tony la reconoció inmediatamente, era esa misma chica que no la saludo en las afueras de la cocina. Él se preguntó que ocurría, pero escucho las palabras de ira de la princesa y después su drama actuado.

 **-¡Este no es tu día especial! ¡Es el mío!** –Y ahí estaba otra princesa Candace, sucia y desordenada, en la entrada. Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos y con la boca abierta. Todos menos uno.

 **-Ya era hora de que algo interesante pasara** – Quien más si no Tony, quien se alegraba por lo sucedido

 **-Vaya, vaya. Tal parece que lograron escapar de su prisión. Pero no importa, ya es tarde** –Dijo la Candace del vestido

 **-No lo entiendo, ¿cómo puede haber dos igual?** – Pregunto confundida Applejack

 **-Ella es una simuladora** –Dijo la 2da Candace **– Toma la forma de la Pony que amas y obtiene poder alimentándose de tu amor por ella.**

A Tony le pareció ridículo esto último, pero no le dio importancia. El solo miro otra vez a la 1ra Candace y contemplo como sus ojos se tornaban verde. Rápidamente apunto uno de sus casco asía ella, comenzando a analizarla. Ahora llamas verdes se formaron a su alrededor causando algo similar a una erupción.

La energía rodeaba su cuerpo, desvaneciendo su disfraz. Lentamente su piel se empezó a tornar oscura, su melena se tornó verde azulado y sus alas cambiaron por unas de insecto. Al cambiar totalmente abrió sus afilados ojos y empezó a reír lentamente.

Ahora todo el mundo estaba tan asombrado y asustados por la criatura que veían, excepto por Tony que aún se hallaba feliz contemplando tal "espectáculo".

 **-Tienes razón Princesa** – Hablo Chrysalis – **Y como reina de los simuladores, es mi deber encontrar alimento para mis súbditos** – Camino directo hacia Candace – **Equestria tiene más amor que cualquier lugar que allá encontrado. Mis compañeros podrán devorar tanto de él que obtendremos más poder que jamás soñamos.**

 **-¡No tendrán la oportunidad!** –La encaro Candace – **El hechizo de protección de Shiming Armor evitaran que lleguen hasta nosotros.**

 **-¡Así que para eso era el escudo!** – Grito sin querer Tony, llamando la atención de todos. A pesar de esto él no se avergonzó y solo sonrió inocentemente - **¡Oh! Perdónenme, es solo que pensé en voz alta. Continúen con lo suyo –** Chrysalis y Candace miraron un poco extrañadas a Tony, quien actuaba como si nada estuviese pasando, pero rápidamente lo ignoraron.

 **-No se preocupen por el escudo, este desaparece al igual que el amor que él siente por ti** – Rodeo al hipnotizado Pony – **Ahora mismo mis súbditos que encargaran de romperlo por completo y mi ejercito de simuladores entrara aquí. Primero tomaremos Canterlot y después !Toda Equestria!**

 **-¡Y después irán a colonizar la Luna verdad!** – Una vez más todos prestaron atención a Tony el cual asía un comentario sarcástico a Chrysalis por revelar tontamente todo su plan **– ¡Digo! Quizás se te olvido contarnos algún detalle más sobre tu plan "malévolo". Oh no es asi**

 **-Tal parece que ha vuelto a hablar el aguafiestas –** Chrysalis comenzó a caminar asía Stark – Y creme que no me agradan pequeño Pony – **Y d** **éjame decirte que no me agradan los aguafiestas.**

 **-A mí tampoco señorita, pero uno debe saber cuándo se debe acabar la "diversión". Y la verdad creo que se excedió un poco** – Chrysalis se encontraba confundida, acaso un simple pony terrestre se burlaba de ella con total normalidad.

 **-Muy valiente pequeño pony, pero ya me canse de tus interrupciones –** El cuerno de Chrysalis comenzó a brillar, pero Tony estaba en el mismo lugar con total tranquilidad.

 **–Y no será la última –** Susurro para sí mismo.

Los presentes se asustaron y se alejarón de Tony por mero reflejo para evitar ser lastimados, pero Applejack se horrorizo al ver a su hermano correr peligro. Y antes de que cualquier cosa ocurriese, Celestia se tele transportó al frente de Tony y miro a Chrysalis de forma amenazadora.

- **Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a mis queridos ponis –** Celestia encaro a Chrysalis – **Tal vez el hechizo de Shiming Armor no durara mucho tiempo. Pero eso no importa, porque yo puedo derrotarte aquí y ahora.**

Ambas se lanzaron mutuamente un rayo de energía para derrotar a la otra, claramente Celestia tenía ventaja ya que Chsysalis batallaba por mantenerla a raya. Esto continuo así por unos segundos, Chrysalis ganaba lentamente terreno hasta por fin derribar a la princesa. Las chicas corrieron rápido para poder ayudarla. Las seis yeguas hablaron con Celestia y después abandonaron la sala a toda prisa.

 **-Bien mis queridos invitados** – Chrysalis hablo con los presentes – **Lo mejor será que se preparen, el banquete está servido… –** Mostro sus afilados dientes **– y ustedes son parte del menú.**

Los gritos y el pánico de todos los invitados no se hicieron esperar y todo el mundo salió despavorido de la sala para poder ponerse asalvo. Chrysalis solo reía por la escena y ver la debilidad de los Ponys, pero fue interrumpida cuando ataque magico pasó junto a ella, el cual esquivo sin dificultad.

 **-Tal parece que la novia no se quiere dar por vencida** – Se burló Chrysalis

 **-¡No pienses que tendrás alguna oportunidad de ganar Chrysalis!** – Grito cansada Candace **– Las chicas lograran vencerte a ti y a todo tu ejército.**

 **-¿Enserió? Y dime algo, como piensan hacerlo.**

 **-Ellas lograran encontrar los elementos de la armonía y pondrán fin a toda esta locura junto con…** -No pudo terminar lo que decía ya que Chrysalis le lanzo una sustancia verde y pegajosa a su boca; callándola.

 **-Enserió que eres aburrida y una charlatana princesa** – La misma sustancia verde la lanzo a sus cascos inmovilizándola totalmente – **Espero que descanses y pienses bien en lo que dices.**

 **-Tienes razón, no le caería mal un descanso** – Una voz sonó en la sala, Chrysalis y Candace vieron al mismo pony que las interrumpió antes. Comiendo unos bocadillos de una bandeja **– Después de todo estar prisionera no es algo a lo que debe estar acostumbrado una princesa . Incluso se ve muy pálida** – Comió otro bocadillo.

 **-Miran nada más que tenemos aquí** \- Crysalis camino lentamente hacia Tony – **Tal parece que tenemos a un valiente "héroe" por este lugar.**

 **-¿Héroe? Yo no lo creo señorita. Tal vez me pueda considerar algo terco y obstinado** – Tony avanzo hasta otra bandeja que de bocadillos, que estaba en una gran mesa con comida **– Pero lo único que quiero es disfrutar de este viaje a Canterlot señorita** – Comenzó a comer unos bocadillos **– Y no quiero que nada arruine este entretenido evento.**

Ambas yeguas se volvieron impresionar un poco por el mismo pony que actuaba como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo. Si es cierto que a Tony no le asustaba o impresionaba en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera se preocupaba por su seguridad, sabia defenderse muy bien y el solo tenía que lograr hacer tiempo para lograr una comunicación con sus instalaciones y poder llamar a un par de sus armaduras. Por alguna razón no lograba establecer comunicación alguna con Allison, de seguro era por el escudo de Shining.

Esperaba que nada malo ocurriera a los habitantes de este reino o a las portadoras de los elementos. Pero noto algo raro en la en la Pony-bicho que estaba a corta distancia de él. No lo podía explicar bien, pero él creía ver algo de remordimiento y desesperacion en sus ojos. A pesar de tener esa expresión seria.

 **-Eres un peculiar pony** – Chrysalis avanzo hacia su posición – **La verdad nunca he conocido a alguien tan tonto como tú. ¿Dime, que es lo que estas planeando?**

 **-Yo no estoy planeando nada, eso se lo puedo asegurar** – Tony se servía una copa de sidra **– Lo único que busco, es disfrutar de este peculiar evento. No todos los días se ven este tipo de cosas. !Ja Ja!. Incluso el novio parece un Zombie descerebrado –** Le lanzo un pedazo de pan que pego en su ojo y este solo dijo "Que viva la reina" como un tonto **– Sin duda la mejor boda a la que he asistido.**

Chrysalis de cierta manera le dio gracia lo que hizo. Pero no quería mostrarse ningún tipo de emoción frente a este Pony.

 **-Bueno espero que lo disfrutes pequeño pony** – Mostro sus afilados colmillos y voló hasta el rostro de Tony – **Porque esta será la última boda a la que asistirás en toda tu vida** – Chrysalis pensó que el poni de tierra solo fingía valentía y lo asustaría fácilmente, pero el solo le dio una sincera sonrisa sin inmutarse un poco.

 **-Bueno, entonces lo mejor será disfrutarlo con usted señorita** – Tony ofreció una copa de cidra a Chrysalis, que ahora mostraba total confusión - **Después de todo, una boda es para divertirse y compartir el amor entre nosotros. ¿Qué me dice?** – Acerco mas la copa con una sonrisa **– ¿Me quiere acompañar en esto?**

Chrysalis por un momento pensó en rechazar la copa violentamente, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso ella contemplo por una ventana que el escudo que cubría Canterlot estaba a punto de romperse. Ella sabía que tenía su "victoria" asegurada, así que tomo la copa con firmeza y comenzó a beber.

 **-¿Lo ve?, lo mejor es relajarse y disfrutar el resto del día** – Tony aun contaba con esa sonrisa honesta y sincera – **Después de todo, supongo que esto no ha sido fácil para ti. Ni siquiera me puede imaginar todo el estrés que debe estar pasando por tu cabeza.**

Chrysalis tomaba de su copa y observaba con curiosidad al pequeño Pony .En verdad que le extrañaba su actitud, su raza siempre fue temida por todos los demás reinos por su apariencia y su peculiar don, pero este pony era simplemente otra historia, por más que lo observaba no encontraba ni un rastro de miedo o terror a pesar de mostrar su verdadera forma y contar sus intenciones.

Ella al notar que él no mentía, dejo su aptitud agresiva por un momento, ignorando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miro a Tony con una expresión de confusión y hablo con sinceridad. Ni siquiera ella se dio cuenta de esto. Es como si se sintiera segura estando cerca de aquel Pony… muy raro simplemente.

 **-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –** Tony la miro con confusión **– Es decir ¿Por qué te arriesgas a hablar con migo? ¿No tienes miedo de que te haga algún daño?**

 **–Por supuesto que no –** Avanzo muy lentamente hacia los pequeños balcones del lugar **– La verdad, yo sé que no eres capaz de hacerme algún daño. Y no digo que seas débil o algo por el estilo. Simplemente sé que no quieres hacerlo. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Incluso juraría que te arrepientes de tener que hacer todo esto. –** Se detuvo a mitad del camino y miro a Chrysalis, quien estaba a su lado, atenta a las palabras del pequeño **– Tienes que saber que nadie en este mundo es un monstruo solo por ser diferente a los demás Chrysalis. Lo importante no es la apariencia amiga mía** – Levanto un casco y toco el pecho de Chrysalis **– Si no lo que tenemos en el corazón** – Sonrió honestamente – **Y sé que no hay rastros de maldad en el tuyo. Tal vez solo un poco de confusión.**

El silencio reino por algunos segundos. En verdad que Chrysalis no se esperaban tales palabras, y mucho menos de un Pony. La reina de los simuladores por alguna razón se sintió bien por aquellas palabras. En verdad que le agrado que alguien en este mundo fuera tan sincero y amable con ella, incluso estando en su forma original.

 **–Wow. Eres el primer ser en este planeta que me dice algo así. Es incluso raro debo de admitir. Los habitantes de otras tierras, sobre todo esta, sienten mucho miedo de las especies vecinas. Incluso muchos intentaron eliminarnos con solo ver nuestra apariencia original. Pero tú, tu eres otra cosa–** Lo miro con curiosidad y lo examino con su magia **– ¿En verdad eres un Pony? Curioso… muy curioso de verdad.**

 **–Bueno. Hasta donde yo sé he sido un Pony desde hace mucho tiempo. Muchos me dicen que soy raro. Pero eso ya es otra cosa –** Dejo a un lado su actitud despreocupada **– Y tengo que admitir que las demás especies de este mundo son muy reservadas. Por lo general se creen superiores en que las demás, hasta el punto de rechazar las y solo aceptarse entre ellos. Muy lamentable debo de decir.**

 **–Ni que lo digas. Por eso es que mi pueblo tiene el gran don de cambiar de forma. Si no nos aceptan por no ser de los suyos, nos ira peor al ver nuestra verdadera forma** – Suspiro con cansancio y miro con intriga al Pony.

 **–La verdad no sé por qué harían eso. Solo unos cabezas huecas atacarían a una mujer tan hermosa como tú.**

 **–... ¿Di-disculpa? –** Chrysalis creyó escuchar mal.

 **–Oh, perdón. Pensé en voz alta –** Se mordió su lengua **– Pero soy muy sincero con mis palabras –** Guardo silencio mientras se remojaba los labios y tomaba más aire **– La verdad se que que están haciendo esto por desesperación. Créeme, sé que los tiempos difíciles nos pueden empujar a esto. Lo he visto muchas veces. Pero aun estas a tiempo de cambiar las cosas. Ven con migo y yo los puedo ayudar con sus problemas. Juntos podemos ayudar a tu pueblo.**

Una vez más Chrysalis se quedó pensando en las palabras del pequeño Pony. Una parte de ella le decía que le hiciera caso y la otra le gritaba que todo era una trampa. Y simplemente no quería elegir ninguna opción

 **–En verdad quisiera que fuera tan sencillo como eso** **–** Suspiro cansada **– No sé cómo lo haces. Pero en verdad que me pones a pensar en muchas cosas.**

 **–Si. Me lo dicen seguido –** Se encogió de hombros **– Pero por lo menos tú no has tratado de lastimarme** – Se rasco una patilla **– Generalmente cuando hablo así con algún Pony, alguien quiere hacerme daño.**

 **–¿En serio? Pero por qué harían algo así.**

 **–No lo sé. Tal vez simplemente no quieren que un Pony de tierra sea superior a ellos en algo –** Se alació su melena de una forma exagerada **– O simplemente están celosos de mi belleza –** Dijo de una forma burlona y exagerada. Pero Chrysalis se confundió por eso **– Lo siento. Mal chiste.**

 **–Bueno** **–** Unas gotitas de sudor se deslizaban en su nuca **–** **Tal vez por eso tiene deseos de lastimarte. Tu sentido del humor es muy extraño. No. Mejor dicho: TÚ eres extraño**

 **–Ya me lo han dicho… –** Se sentó con la cabeza baja y un aura de depresión a su alrededor **– Pocos entiende mis bromas ¡Pero no importa! –** Recupero el ánimo **– Sé que soy diferente de los demás. Pero eso me alegra mucho –** Continúo su camino **– Ya que nosotros los raritos estamos destinados a cambiar el mundo.**

 **–Y en verdad que eres raro a tu manera. ¡Je Je Je! –** Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Chrysalis de alegría. Algo que pensó que nunca volvería a suceder.

Pero pese a esto su alegría rápidamente desapareció al ver que lentamente el escudo de la ciudad. Ambos se encontraban mirando como la ciudad lentamente entraba en pánico por la inminente invasión. Miro de reojo al Pony carmín, quien seguía con esa sonrisa despreocupada. En verdad que era un Pony interesante y Chrysalis se sorprendía al ver que en verdad no tenía miedo alguno.

 **–Por cierto pequeño Pony. ¿Me podrías decir cuál es tu nombre?**

 **–Hay, que descuidado soy. Mi nombre es Tony Stark señorita Chrysalis. Es un gusto conocerla**

 **–Con que Tony Stark –** Por alguna razón ese nombre le sonaba a la reina. Creía haberlo escuchado de uno de sus soldados **– Es bueno conocer el nombre de tan raro espécimen –** Suspiro con cansancio y se mostró preocupada **– Dime algo Tony ¿En verdad no te asusta lo que pueda ocurrir de aquí en adelante? Aun tienes tiempo de ponerte a salvo de todo esto.**

 **–Parece que te estas preocupando por mi –** Sonrió y miro todo el panorama – **Solo necesito saber eso para no sentir ningún tipo de temor Chrysalis. No puedo sentir algún tipo de maldad en ti. Dime tonto o estúpido. Pero la verdad creo poder confiar en ti. Y sé que no me aras ningún daño.**

 **–"Tonto" no es la palabra que usaría para describirte Tony ¡Je Je! –** Sonrió mostrando sus dientes **– La verdad nunca conocí a alguien tan terco para enfrentar al destino de esta manera.**

 **–Ja Ja. La verdad yo nunca le temí al destino me querida amiga. Ya que yo soy un futurista. Y siempre me encanta encarar al destino y prepararme para el. Y si te soy sincero –** El escudo de la ciudad callo hecho pedazos y este se desvaneció rápidamente después **– Eso siempre es muy divertido. Y por lo que parece la diversión solo acaba de comenzar**

 **–Eso espero Tony. Eso espero.**

* * *

Rápidamente los simuladores invadieron todo Canterlot y neutralizaron cualquier signo de resistencia por parte de la guardia real. No fue difícil, simplemente inmovilizaban a los guardias con una sustancia pegajosa y estos ya no representaron ninguna amenaza. Y a pesar de actuar de una fomarma un poco violenta, Todo Canterlot era un caos por la actitud de los habitantes horrorizados, quienes corrían por las calles sin cesar para poder escapar de estos "monstruos", pero los simuladores los detenían rápidamente para no seguir una persecución y así evitar daños innecesarios.

Nadie pudo hacer nada en esta invasión, ni siquiera las portadoras de los elementos, quienes fueron capturadas justo cuando pensaron haber llegado a su objetivo.

En los pasillos del castillo las 6 yeguas eran escoltadas por un enjambre de simuladores. Ninguna de ellas estaba lastimada, pero si algo y molestas tristes por no cumplir su objetivo. De vez en cuando Rainbow intentaba escapar volando, pero era intersectada y detenida.

 **-No puedo creer que esta plaga nos allá atrapado** – Hablo molesta Applejack

 **-Lo que a mí me molesta es que nos emboscaran justo cuando íbamos a recoger los elementos** – Hablo enojada Rainbow mientras era cargada por dos simuladores – **¡Eso fue hacer trampa!**

 **-No se preocupen chicas todo estará bien** – Dijo Twilight – **Aun no hemos sido vencidas. Solo necesitamos regresar con la princesa Celestia o Luna y unir fuerzas para recuperar los elementos.**

Al final del enorme pasillo se podía ver la enorme entrada al altar de la boda. Todos los presentes, incluyendo a los Changelins, escuchaban risas provenientes del otro lado de la entrada. Las chicas inmediatamente pensaron que Chrysalis estaba celebrando su victoria de una forma exagerada, como un villano cualquiera.

Las risas eran fuertes y asían eco en los pasillo, pero solo una Pony rosada supo que esas risas eran de… alegría. No tenían ni una pisca de maldad o ccrueldad, si no de felicidad y alegría.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente y las risas se escucharon más fuertes. Pero lejos de encontrarse con lo que esperaban, todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver a Chrysalis, junto con un par de Changelis, riendo alegremente alrededor de un Pony de tierra de color carmín.

 **–** **…Pero lo mejor fue cuando cayó de espaldas al mar** – Finalizo su historia Tony, la cual fue acompañada de risas por parte de Chrysalis y los Changelins a su alrededor.

 **–** **¡Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja! Este pony es mi héroe** – Hablo uno de los Changelins entre carcajadas.

 **–** **Oh vamos, no me irán a decir que algunos de ustedes no hubiera hecho lo mismo** – Hablo Tony señalando a cada uno con sus cascos – **Es decir, vamos, acaso no tengo razón?**

 **–** **Es una gran historia Tony** – Dijo Chrysalis limpiándose unas lágrimas – **No recuerdo la última vez que me reí de esta forma.**

 **–** **Eso lo puedo comprender, manejar un reino sola no lo puede hacer todo el mundo** – Respondió Tony **–** **Pero olvidemos de eso. Ahora les contare la vez que fue de excursión a las montañas heladas de...**

 **¡Auch!**

Tony se detuvo de golpe al escuchar un fuerte quejido proveniente de Rainbow Dash quien cayó torpemente al intentar escapar. Él y los demás presentes voltearon a observar a las mane six en la entrada del salón. Ninguno se percató de su presencia por escuchar la historia de Stark. Chrysalis fue la primera en recuperar la compostura y dirigirse hacia las chicas.

 **–** **Tal parece que las damas de honor han llegado** – Hablo una vez más Chrysalis de forma intimidante **– ¡Es una lástima que la boda fuera cancelada!**

 **–** **Tal parece que la jefa vuelve al trabajo** – Bromeo Tony a uno de los Changelis, el cual soltó una fuerte carcajada. Chrysalis noto esto y solo lo miro seriamente.

 **–** **¡Salga de aquí y vayan a alimentarse!** – Ordeno Chrysalis a sus súbditos – **Es hora de que terminemos con esto** – Dicho esto último, todos los simuladores salieron del salón.

Chrysalis comenzó a hablar con Twilight y sus amigas, y Tony aprovecho esto para alejarse de los demás y dirigirse hacia el balcón y comenzar a hablar por su comunicador.

 **–** **Allison, que han registrado los gemelos** – Tan pronto como pudo, Tony llamo a su Allison para que enviara a los "Gemelos", dos armaduras sigilosas con la misma forma pero diferente color.

 **–** **Parece que sus sospechas eran ciertas señor. Sin contar el susto, hasta el momento ningún habitante ha salido herido, tal como pensó su objetivo no es causarles daño.**

 **–** **Estas segura Allison?, porque las cosas no se ven muy bien aquí arriba –** Dijo sarcásticamente

 **–** **100% segura señor, los simuladores solo han inmovilizado a los guardias y al parecer quieren sacar a los habitantes de sus hogares apropósito.**

 **–** **¿Enserió?, porque dices eso.**

 **–** **Cuando despejan un hogar cercano al castillo, un grupo de simuladores impactan sobre la vivienda y después de unos minutos salen de ella. Pareciera que estuvieran buscando algo o a alguien.**

 **–** **Okey, lo entiendo. Envía a un gemelo cerca de mi posición y que el segundo siga resguardando y vigilando a estos simuladores, no quiero que alguien se pase el cascos y haga algo que no es devido –** Dicho esto una de las armaduras, con su camuflaje activo, se acercó a su posición. Esta armadura se encontraba a una distancia prudente y observando todo lo que ocurría.

Después de unos segundos se escucharon pasos por detrás de Stark. El solo volteo para ver a Chrysalis acercándose a su posición. Ella recupero su semblante frio y aterrador, lo cual a Tony no le importó.

– **La vista es hermosa, no lo crees Tony** –Dijo Chrysalis. Ella tomo con su magia a Tony y ambos salieron del salón para tener una mejor vista **– Después de tanto tiempo por fin hemos conseguido la victoria.**

– **La verdad no me gusta mucho lo ven mis ojos Chrysalis** \- Tony soltó un suspiro y después miro a Chrysalis – **Dime algo Chrys, ¿Por qué estás haciendo? Es decir, porque arriesgarse a atacar a las princesas y su reino. Es algo muy peligroso, incluso si cuentas con muchos soldados** **–** Chrysalis iba a contestar, pero Tony se adelantó a su respuesta. – **Por favor, no me digas que lo haces para obtener poder y conquistar los demás reinos. Ambos sabemos muy bien que no es para eso… lo único que quiero es que… seas honesto con migo.**

Chrysalis solo lo miro por un momento sorprendida, solo para desviar la mirada después. En verdad que no podía decirle nada a este pequeño, aun que le agrade muy bien.

– **No sé cómo lo haces Tony, en verdad que eres alguien muy especial** – Chrysalis le regalo una ligera sonrisa – **Quisiera poder contarte todo Tony. Pero por más que quiera hacerlo no lo are** – Recupero su compostura y lo miro seriamente – **Nadie entendería nuestra situación, y francamente aun no puedo confiar en ti. Apenas te conozco y eres uno de los enemigos.**

– **No Chrysalis, puedes confiar en mí –** Tony tomo uno de sus hombros **– No romperé esa confianza y no le contare a nadie más lo que tengas que decir -** Chrysalis no dijo nada y solo miro a Tony con duda, decidiendo si decirle o no sus verdaderas intenciones **– Y honestamente, creo que soy el único que entendería tu situación. Créeme, yo sé lo que se siente cargar con las esperanzas de todo el mundo… –** Chrysalis lo miro intrigada mientras el hablaba con algo de tristeza – **Se lo que se siente tener semejante responsabilidad sobre tus hombros. Ellos te ven como un modelo a seguir que puede guiarlos a un mejor futuro.** **Todos depositan toda su confía en ti, y nosotros aceptamos esa responsabilidad. Ya que somos los únicos que pueden cargar con su dolor y sus esperanzas. Y lo único que queremos nosotros es…**

– **Guiarlos a un mejor futuro –** Termino por decir Chrysalis. Tony y Chrysalis solo se miraron para regalarse una sonrisa mutuamente. Por fin ella entendía por qué era tan especial – **Agradezco en verdad que entiendas por lo que estoy pasando Tony. Y en verdad, lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así. Pero hemos llegado muy lejos para siquiera dar un paso hacia atrás –** Chrysalis extendió sus alas – **Y ya es hora de terminar lo que empezamos.**

– **Es una pena que tenga que ser así. Pero de cierta manera te entiendo** **–** En verdad a Tony le entristecía esto, al final tendría que detenerla – **Solo quiero que sepas que podemos poner fin a esto y conseguir una mejor solución a tus problemas. Solo tienes que venir con migo.**

– **En verdad agradezco tu amabilidad Tony, pero como dije antes ya es tarde para retractarse. Aun así –** Chrysalis se abalanzo asía Tony, abrazándolo tiernamente – **Muchas gracias por ser el primero en comprenderme. Nunca te olvidare… amigo mio.**

– **Oye, no hay nada que agradecer. Después de todo para eso están los amigos –** Ambos terminaron el abrazo. Chrysalis se alzó en vuelo para dirigirse una vez más al altar. Tony en verdad lamentaba no hacer cambiar de opinión a Chrysalis, ahora solo quedaba una opción: Detenerla.

– **¡Alerta! Energía mágica detectada –** La voz de Allison alerto a Tony. El miro en hacia el altar, donde ahora una fuerte luz cegaba a cualquiera. El aprovecho esto y en un rápido movimiento, su armadura lo tomo y lo introdujo en él. Rápidamente activo sus celdas de absorción y su escudo contra la magia.

El emprendió vuelo, aun con el camuflaje activo, en dirección a la extraña emanación de magia. Antes de siquiera ver algo una fuerte onda de magia lo expulso violentamente hacia atrás a una gran velocidad, alejándolo de Canterlot. Él se detuvo en el aire y observo como todos los simuladores fueron expulsados de Canterlot con gran violencia, muchos de ellos se encontraban inconscientes, así que no perdió tiempo y el, junto con su otra armadura, salieron volando para salvar del inminente impacto a los Changelins inconscientes.

Antes de siquiera alcanzar al primer Changelin, una segunda onda de magia salió disparada cubriendo todo a su alrededor. Tony observo como los Changelins eran cubiertos por esta magia, deteniéndolos y bajándolos lentamente hasta el suelo. El no perdió tiempo y con su visor contempló a la lejania Chrysalis, quien caía sin control asía el suelo. Por lo que había visto, sabía que esa magia era suya. Pero se preocupó al ver que no reaccionaba. Voló a todo la velocidad con lo que contaba, para alcanzar a la reina y evitar que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Chrysalis lentamente perdía el conocimiento, uso toda la magia obtenida para poder salvar a sus ciudadanos, pero a un gran costo para ella. Ella sabía que no podría salvarse de esta, pero no importaba, mientras sus súbditos estuvieran bien no le importana que pasaría con ella. Simplemente cerró sus ojos, esperando el impacto para que al fin terminara su agonía… pero este nunca llegó.

Ella sintió como disminuía la velocidad a la que caía al igual que algo de frio, sabía que estaba descendiendo lentamente hasta el suelo. Pero por su cansancio, no podía distinguir nada, lo único que veía eran dos extrañas luces azules que la miraban fijamente. Por alguna razón, sintió que sus fuerzas regresaban lentamente, junto con su magia. Ella parpadeo varias veces para que su vista se aclarara, pero cuando todo se aclaró; sus pupilas se achicaron y abrió sus ojos del asombro al observar al extraño ser que la sostenía entre brazos.

– **No te preocupes, todo estará bien –** Hablo el Hombre de Hierro – **Solo necesitas recuperar energías.**

Chrysalis huiría por puro instinto, si no fuese porque estaba muy agotada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo. Jamás en todo su vida había visto a un ser familiar, ni en un solo libro o relato alguno, solo toco con uno de sus cascos el pecho de la "criatura" para confirmar lo que pensaba, el ser era de metal… o eso es lo que se sentía. Solo podía observar parte de la criatura, ya que se encontraba arrodillado, que le estaba ayudando a recuperar todas sus fuerzas. Miro detenidamente y observo que una de sus palmas emitía una cálida energía rosada, la cual al parecer era adsorbida por su cuerpo.

Paso un minuto para que Chrysalis estuviera totalmente recuperada, Iron Man la coloco lentamente en el suelo solo para que ella se colocara de pie y observara el panorama; ahora se encontraba a las afueras de un bosque y adentro de él se podían divisar varias cadenas montañosas. Después volvió a mirar a la criatura de metal, que era de color blanca, con detalles azules y su rostro de color dorado, la diferencia de altura era grande y la reina tenía que alzar la mirada para verlo mejor.

Antes de que se diera cuenta un grupo de sus súbditos llego y miro con algo de terror a Iron Man. Pensaron que le aria daño a su reina y dejaron a un lado su miedo para ponerse en posición de ataque. Pero antes de que lanzaran un ataque coordinado, Chrysalis los detuvo. Tony observo que este grupo se encontraba fatigado y un poco heridos, de seguro el resto de los simuladores se encontraba igual o peor.

Por alguna razón Tony no quería dejarlos en esas condiciones, así que opto por darles un "regalo". Sus brazos se inclinaron y fueron acompañados por el sonido de engranes moviéndose. Los simuladores se colocaron a la defensiva para esperar cualquier ataque por parte de la criatura, pero solo miraron sorprendidos como el estómago de esta se abrió dejando ver una esfera metálica con pequeñas luces rosadas que salió levitando de su lugar.

Tony paso una de sus manos cerca de la esfera y esta fue atrapado por ella, solo que se encontraba flotando en su palma. Stark avanzó hacia Chrysalis, extendió su mano y le ofreció la extraña esfera que desprendía un curioso humo rosado. Ella dudo en tomarlo, pero al final lo hizo y al sostenerlo con su magia, recibió una sensación muy familiar.

– **Ahora es todo tuyo** – Hablo seriamente Stark – **Úsenlo sabiamente.**

– **¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué diablos eres tú?** – Hablo Chrysalis

– **Solo soy un pobre exiliado. Es lo único que te puedo decir** – Tony activo sus propulsores y comenzó a elevarse lentamente. Otra vez los simuladores se sorprendieron al ver que la criatura podía volar – **Y eso considérenlo un regalo de mi parte. Se que pronto sabrán cómo utilizarlo.**

Tony estaba a punto de irse volando, pero por alguna razón se sintió observado. Lentamente giro su cabeza solo para mirar con sus "ojos" resplandecientes a una Alicornio de color azul oscuro volando en el cielo, observándolo con gran asombro en su rostro: era la Princesa Luna.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Tony no la vio en ningún momento en la boda o en el ataque de los simuladores. Y ahora ella estaba ahí, mirándolo con asombro y algo de temor, a kilómetros de Canterlot. Stark miro una vez más a los simuladores con esa mirada serie, que caracterizaba a sus armaduras.

– **Nos volveremos a ver** – Dicho esto, Stark voló en subida a una gran velocidad. Ya a suficiente altura voló a máxima velocidad, causando una pequeña explosión de tras de él. Su velocidad era increíble, y en un par de segundo se perdió totalmente de vista.

Nadie podía creer lo que ocurría o saber con exactitud que diantres era esa cosa, ni siquiera Luna que ha vivido por milenios. Luna rápidamente se recuperó de su asombro y emprendió vuelo directo a Canterlot, pero Chrysalis era otra historia, ella se quedó mirando el cielo por unos minutos intentado saber que era esa cosa. Fue traída nuevamente al mundo cuando uno de sus soldados hablo con ella.

– **Mi reina, ¿se encuentra bien?** **–** Dijo ligeramente nervioso.

– **Claro… lo único que quiero es saber que ocurrió el día de hoy** – Crysalis volteo hacia el Changelin – **Pero ya habrá tiempo para eso después. ¡Rápido! Traigan a todos a esta posición. Quiero saber si alguno de nuestros agentes encontró algo –** Los simuladores salieron volando en varias direcciones y otros lanzabas bengalas con sus cuernos. Chrysalis miro detenidamente la extraña esfera que le fue entregada por el extraño ser – **Solo un poco más… para un mejor futuro.**

* * *

Eso sería todo mis queridos Lectores, en verdad lamento la tardanza en este capítulo pero como dije antes, apenas estoy entrando en esto de la literatura y no me es muy fácil escribir todo esto.

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por este capítulo, creo que a algunos no les agradara lo que hice, pero honestamente yo quise tomar este rumbo. Yo nunca pensé que Chrysalis fuese malvada, aunque la serie nos lo quiere decir que sí. También sé que algunos esperaban un encuentro entre los simuladores y Tony, y por eso me vuelvo a disculpar.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y también son bien venidos cualquier sugerencia o inclusive OC´s.

Eso sería todo de mi parte yo me despido y digo hasta la próxima.


	4. Sombras de Cristal

**04 Sombras de Cristal**

La noche estaba a punto de hacer su presencia en la cálida y pacifica tierra de Equestria, señal de ello era la hermosa apuesta de sol que se hacía presente por el lejano horizonte. La ciudad rápidamente se recuperó del ataque de los simuladores, después de todo solo hubo ataques colaterales y nadie resulto herido. Inclusive las princesas ignoraron este ataque y decidieron reanudar la boda de ese día con los verdaderos novios.

La boda no se hizo esperar y rápidamente se llevó acabo el compromiso para pasar a una gran y alegre fiesta bajo las estrellas la cual todos disfrutaban sin excepción… bueno casi todos. Una pequeña poni granjera con un hermoso vestido de gala terminaba de tocar una canción para irse a tomar asiento a la lejanía de la fiesta y así estar un tiempo a solas. Applejack a pesar de sentir alegría por los novios no evitaba sentirse preocupada por Tony, esa bruja se lo llevo con el antes de que la derrotaran y aun no sabía que había ocurrido con él.

Aj decidió alejarse de ahí y adentrarse a los jardines del palacio para así no preocupar a sus amigas o llamar la atención de alguien. Aduras penas se escuchaba la celebración, así que decidió tomarse un respiro de todo y solo contemplar el hermoso cielo nocturno. En verdad que nunca antes se había quedado a contemplar la belleza de las estrellas. Como estas le hacían compañía a la oscura noche para que así esta se sienta más segura. Pero a pesar de esto, no dejaba de preocuparse por su hermano.

 **–…. donde te encuentras Tony?** – Se cuestionó Aj en vos alta

 **–Atrás de una hermosa señorita** -Una voz muy familiar sonó atrás de AJ, una voz que conocía a la perfección – **Me alegra que estés bien pequeña.**

 **–¡Tony!** – Aj se abalanzo para abrazar a Tony con mucha fuerza – **Grandísimo idiota, en que agujeró te avías metido.**

 **–Ten cuidado pequeña, me lastimas** – Tony correspondió el abrazo y permanecieron unos segundos en silencio – **Sabes, debería extraviarme un poco más, Je Je Je.**

Aj termino el abrazo y miro un poco molesta a Tony pero cambio su expresión por una de resignación y dio un largo suspiro.

 **–Hay hermano, tú nunca cambiaras verdad.**

 ** _¡PAF!_**

Una fuerte bofetada (Si se le puede llamar así) sonó en los jardines y dejo a un Tony un poco desorientado y con una mejilla roja.

 **–¡Ay!Ay! ¿Por qué fue eso?** –Pregunto ingenuamente Tony.

 **–¿Por qué fue eso? ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!** – Hablo fuerte mente Aj – **Dime, en qué diablos pensabas al encarar a ese bicho. ¡No! mejor dime por qué estabas conversando con ella. Acaso no viste lo que le estaba haciendo a Canterlot ¡Pudo haberte lastimado!**

 **–Okey, Okey. Te diré todo, pero por favor cálmate Applejack. Tienes el mismo carácter de la abuela Smith cuando por accidente queme el establo** – Hablo inocentemente Tony.

 **–Bueno, te escucho –** Respondió enojada

 **–Mira lo que paso es que esa "bicho" intentaba detenerlas en persona y al observar que nadie más la detendría, decidí ganarles un poco de tiempo para que tú y tus amigas llegaron a tiempo a su destino. Logre detenerla con una pequeña charla, pero esta se alargó demasiado y antes de que mediera cuenta ustedes ya habían sido capturadas –** Se sobo la mejilla **– Sé que eso se pudo mal interpretar, pero créeme que en ningún momento quise hacer algo perjudicial para los demás. Solo quería ayudar a alguien en problemas.**

Aj ahora se sentía un poco mal por abofetear a Tony, por un momento llego a la cabeza esa idea que le metió Rainbow de que Tony era un traidor y ahora estaba ayudando a Chrysalis en sus malvados planes. Incluso se sintió tonta por llegarse a creer en cierta medida eso. Pero por lo menos ya sabía la verdad.

 **-Después de que ella hablara con tus amigas me saco del altar y me dejo inconsciente en una de las casas cercanas al castillo. De hecho no tiene mucho que desperté y me dirigí al evento para ver qué pasaba, y el resto ya lo sabes –** Se trono el cuello **– Por lo menos ya desapareció el dolor de cuello que tenía.**

 **-Hay, lo siento en verdad hermano** – Desvió la mirada apenada – **No sabía nada de eso.**

 **-No te preocupes pequeña. Además creo que eres la única que lo sabe, aparte de mí claro. Pero sabes algo –** Tony se sentó junto a Applejack – **Me alegra que allá pasado –** Aj lo miro confusa – **Porque gracias a eso, ahora ambos podemos disfrutar de esta hermosa noche… juntos.**

Aj solo sonrió a su hermano y se recargo lentamente en el para que ambos disfrutaran de la hermosa noche y todo lo que esta les ofrecía. Pero aun así Applejack se sentía extraña, por una pequeña sensación en su pecho que aparecía cada vez que estaba junto a Tony.

* * *

En la inmensidad de la noche una silueta descendía lentamente hasta un balcón, en una de las habitaciones más altas de Canterlot. La princesa luna por fin había llegado a Canterlot y se veía un poco exaltada, en parte por el viaje de regreso. Decidió ignorar el desastre de la ciudad y se apresuró a iluminar su cuerno para que después un aura mágica rodeara el colgante de su cuello.

La imagen de la luna creciente en su collar empezó a girar sobre sí mismo y rápidamente un rayo salió disparado del centro de su collar para impactar una de las paredes de su habitación. La oscuridad reino por unos segundos y la imagen de una Alicornio negra se hiciera presente, después de bajo de esta imagen apareció una gran puerta de madera, muy bien esculpida con hermosas ranuras, la cual se abrió lentamente dejando escapar un pequeño chirrido y una corriente de aire.

Luna no perdió más el tiempo y entro en la puerta con una mirada seria. Tan rápido como entro la puerta se cerró de golpe y desapareció en un destello. Tenía que decir pronto lo que había visto. Casi estaba seguro que el objeto que encontró en Ponyville aquel día pertenecía a esa cosa. Lo único que tenía que hacer era confirmarlo.

De vuelta al balcón Applejack intentó convencer a Tony para que se dirigiera a la fiesta con ella para que conociera a sus amigas, pero él se negó. Le dijo que lo más probable es que pensaran mal de el por conversar con Chrysalis y que lo mejor sería en otra ocasión, después de todo no quería interrumpir la fiesta con una discusión.

Aj entendió sus a que se refería y dejo dejarlo así. Después de todo Rainbow lo acuso de traidor, y ella conociéndola muy bien sabía que iniciaría una discusión que fácilmente se convertiría en una pelea. Tony solo se despido de Aj y le pido que aún no le hablara a sus amigas de él, después de todo él quería presentarse en persona con las portadoras de los elementos.

Este día fue toda una diversión para Tony, enserio que disfruto el tiempo que hablo con Chrysalis y sus súbditos, eran criaturas asombrosas en su opinión. Lástima que tuvieron que llegar e estos extremos para intentar salir de sus problemas. Pero lejos de todo disfruto el tiempo con Applejack, lo cual fue lo mejor de esta boda en su opinión.

* * *

Ahora sí que Tony estaba de suerte, hace unas cuantas semanas Tony asistió a una boda que termino en una invasión y ahora una lectura de energía "oscura" apareció de repente en el Norte Congelado de Equestria, al parecer esta magia tenía un tiempo en aparecer, tenía mala suerte en que su equipo no lo podría detectar más rápido, tendría que corregir eso tarde o temprano. Su proyecto personal tendrá que esperar, ahora tenía que investigar esta extraña anomalía magia.

Sin perder el tiempo, Tony se dirigió hacia las tierras congeladas para contemplar en persona este extraño suceso, pero logro encontrar algo con lo que no se esperaba. A la lejanía y con la terrible tormenta que difícilmente nublaba su visión, logro observar un enorme imperio en medio de la nada del enorme norte congelado, donde Equestria perdía su nombre. Puedo contemplar desde su altura casi todo el imperio; tenía una enorme torre en su centro que era conectada por 4 caminos que atravesaban todo el imperio, pero era muy raro sin duda alguna, como alguien podría vivir justo en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Acaso era esa la perturbación magia que detecto… no o era algo más. Y él tenía que averiguarlo.

Dio unos vueltas alrededor del enorme imperio de cristal para ver sus condiciones y saber si se encontraba alguien ahí, y ambas observaciones terminaron por ser ciertas. El imperio se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, aunque la tormenta dificultaba la visión las estructuras en muy buen estado. Por el otro lado, la ciudad si estaba habitada, los escáneres biológicos lo confirmaban. Solo que estos habitantes se encontraban en sus hogares, seguramente por la tormenta que invadía su ciudad.

Tony decidió recolectar información de estos sujetos. Salió de su armadura, que contaba con los colores rojo y dorado, solo con una bufanda azul para tocar una de las casas e intentar recolectar un poco información de los habitantes. Antes de tocar la puerta activo el camuflaje de su armadura y la coloco en modo guardia.

 ** _¡Toc!Toc! ¡Toc!_**

Sonó la madera siendo golpeada por sus pesuñas. Contemplo un poco mejor la casa y noto su extraña forma cristalina. Incluso le daba gracia pensar cuánto costaría un hogar así en su antiguo mundo.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que una Poni, de crin Blanca y pelaje oscuro saliera de la vivienda, pero algo andaba muy mal, ella se veía totalmente deprimida e incluso asustada.

 **–Buenas tardes señorita, disculpe que la interrumpa.**

 **–¿Quién es usted?** – No solo se veían mal, sonaban igual: Cansada y muy deprimida. **–**

 **–Soy Tony Stark señorita. Recientemente pasaba por el estos lugares y note su gran imperio. Me podría decir cómo es que llegaron aquí.**

 **–¿Cómo llegamos aquí?... Siempre hemos estado aquí señor… Eso creo…** -Comenzó a sobarse su cabeza.

 **–Se encuentra bien señorita.**

 **–No lo sé… es solo que-que… no lo recuerdo…** \- Un ligero dolor paso por su cabeza y por un momento perdió fuerzas, amenazando con caerse.

 **–Lo mejor es que vuelva adentro señorita… –** La ayudo a mantenerse de pie.

 **–Me llamo Silver… Siver Silk… eso creo.**

 **–Por favor descanse señorita, si llega a tener algún problema búsqueme, estaré por estos alrededores.**

La Poni llamada Silk solo asintió y entro una vez más a su hogar, dejando solo nuevamente a Tony en la tormenta. El solo se cubrió mejor su boca para no respirar tanto aire frio, inclusive agradecía tener algo de pelaje en su cuerpo, eso le ayudaba a soportar el frio. Su armadura tomo vuelo para encontrar cualquier cosa extraña mientras que él comenzó a caminar por lar hermosas calles del imperio.

Tony intento con otros hogares e intentar sacar algo de información, pero esta vez no cometió el descuido de dar su verdadero nombre. Para su mala suerte todos los ponis, terrestres, unicornios o pegasos, le respondían lo mismo o de plano estaban tan perdidos que ni siquiera recordaban su propio nombre.

Después de un rato su armadura detecto una fuerte señal de magia no muy lejos del imperio. Rápidamente su armadura lo tomo para introducirlo dentro de ella y Tony fue a ver lo que ocurría. La tormenta se volvió más violenta y dificultaba demasiado la visión de cualquier individuo, eso le pasaría si no estuviera en su armadura. A lo lejos se divisaba una enorme cortina de humo que se acercaba lentamente hacia el imperio. Pero al ver con más detalle pudo observar 4 siluetas, claramente de Ponis corriendo a lo lejos. Que claramente querían alejarse de esa enorme cortina de humo.

Ya a suficiente distancia pudo ver mejor de quien se trataba. Era nada más y nada menos que la Princesa Candace y su esposo Shining Armor. Ambos se encontraban galopando a toda velocidad junto con 4 guardias reales (unicornios), todos claramente intentaban alejarse lo más que podían de aquella cortina de humo que se les acercaba.

Tony deseaba de cierta forma que ambos hayan disfrutado su luna de miel, ya que esto claramente no estaba en sus planes, y además ahora tendrían pesadillas por lo que les estaba pasando.

Uno de los guardias tropezó y cayó a la espesa nieve, no pudo reaccionar rápido y el humo casi lo alcanzaba, pero para su suerte los otros 3 regresaron a ayudarlo… lo cual fue su error. El humo en un rápido movimiento los rodeo a los 4 y ligeras risas parecían escapar de él. Todos empezaron a atacar con rayos al humo, pero este solo se dispersaba por escasos segundos, era casi como atacar al aire. Las risas se volvieron a escuchar, pero estaba vez fueron acompañadas por un aura verde que parecía avanzar entre el humo negro.

Shining solo rodeo a todos con un escudo de energía, rogando que nada malo pasara. El aura verde por fin se calmó y formo dos figuras que se asemejaban a ojos, los cuales miraban a sus presas acorraladas. Lentamente el humo tomaba forma y al parecer se preparaba para atacar. Todos cerraron sus ojos en mero reflejo, esperando lo mejor.

 ** _¡SHARRAKK!_**

Un disparo de energía sonó y alerto a los presentes, pero este ataque se escuchaba muy extraño en los oídos de los Ponis. Al contemplar mejor vieron en el lugar donde se estaba formando aquella forma, ahora se encontraba un enorme hueco en medio del humo, como si un proyectil pasara y alejara el humo de su camino. Pero esto no termino ahí, el mismo sonido sonó una y otra vez y múltiples rayos repulsores impactaron contra la enorme capa de humo negro, disipándola lentamente.

Ninguno de los ponis entendía que ocurría o sabían de dónde venían los ataques, ya que la tormenta y el polvo levantado no dejaban ver nada, pero decidieron aprovechar la situación y escapar del lugar para llegar lo antes posible al Imperio de Cristal. Ya alejados de las sombras, Shining volteo a ver qué era lo que ocurría y pudo ver gracias a luz que desprendían los ataques de energía que estos provenían del cielo y a un que intento forzar su vista para ver mejor que era lo que lanzaba los ataques, solo pudo ver una muy extraña silueta irreconocible a su distancia.

 **–Estamos en un área pública y aun así fuman las personas. ¡Tsk! ¡Tsk!** – Tony una vez más con sus chistes inconvenientes por su comunicador – **Creo que tendré que poner un letrero que "Prohíba Fumar" en este lugar.**

Al terminar su chiste dejo de disparar y vio como el humo se unía nuevamente, tomo una lectura y comprobó que este humo era impulsado por una extraña energía, magia lo más seguro. Pero después de unos segundos el humo se expandió y se dividió para ir en distintas direcciones. Stark intento seguir el paso pero este humo fue desapareciendo debajo de la nieve, y no solo el humo sino también la lectura mágica de este.

Al ver que este humo no aparecía, decidió volver al imperio para ver más de cerca a la Princesa y saber cuáles eran sus intenciones en este lugar. Ella se encontraba ahora en el castillo del imperio junto con sus acompañantes, todos respiraban pesadamente por la carrera que hicieron para llegar al castillo, pero fuera de eso todos se encontraban bien.

 **–Te encuentras bien cariño** –Shining fue el primero en hablar

 **–Claro querido** – Respondió, intentando recuperar el aliento – **Solo necesito descansar un poco –** Se quitó el abrigo que tenía encima.

 **–Tu descansa, nosotros aremos la exploración del imperio** – Shining Dejo a su esposo y se dirigió a sus subordinados – **Caballeros, nuestro trabajo empieza ahora**. **Helmet, tu y Firt quiero que explores el lado sur del imperio. Spear tu explora el lado Oeste junto con Teld. Yo me encargare del norte. Quiero que cada uno me diga sus hallazgos o si encuentran algo importante**.

 **–¡Si Señor!** – Respondieron ambos guardias al unísono, para después salir del castillo.

 **–Ya es hora de que levante el escudo** – Hablo Candace atrás de Shining.

 **–No, aun necesitas recuperar energías** – Respondió firmemente Armor.

 **–No te preocupes por mi cielo** – Hablo dulcemente Candace **– Yo estoy recuperada. Cuanto antes levante el escudo, estos ponis estarán a salvo de "el".**

Shining solo suspiro en resignación, él sabía que no haría cambiar de opinión a su esposa por más que hablara con ella así que decidió no perder mas tiempo.

 **–Está bien. Solo intenta no esforzarte demasiado, sí.**

 **–Calma, solo será por un segundo** – Dicho esto el cuerno de Candace comenzó a iluminar y sacar chispas de él, claramente esto le causaba dificultad y su rostro lo delataba. Después de unos segundos sus ojos se iluminaron, pero parecía que no pasó nada más.

 **–Parece que no funciono** – Comento Tony para sí mismo. Pero él se equivocaba. Vio algo extraño, la tormenta paro de repente y todo se aclaraba, el solo volteo y miro los límites del impero para ver como lentamente un escudo se elevaba lentamente por todo el imperio hasta formar un domo gigante – **Nop, es de efecto retardado.**

No solo el domo gigante cubrió todo el imperio de cristal, sino que también logro desaparecer la tormenta y remplazarla con una hermosa vista de un día soleado, incluso la nieve desapareció. Parece que las alicornios ocultaban mucha más magia de lo que aparentaban. El "clima" cálido que rodeo el imperio dejaba ver mejor la hermosura de este. Increíble cómo funcionaba esa magia: Ocultan el horror tras un telón.

Tony decidió explorar el lado Este del imperio, aprovechando que no sería explorado por los guardias para conseguir algo de información útil y de paso intentar averiguar que les paso a estos ponis de Cristal. El solo buscaba un desafío… y pronto lo encontraría.

* * *

Un día entero había pasado y Tony no pudo sacar casi nada de información de los ponis salvo por un tal Sombra que mencionaban y lo que algunos mencionaron como una biblioteca, la cual visito por sí mismo, pero lo que sí pudo averiguar el mismo fue la causa de este extraño comportamiento de parte de los Ponis: Una pequeña acumulación de magia en las partes más sensibles de su sistema nervioso, lo cual causaba a su parecer esa tristeza y esa amnesia que todos tenian. Tony intentaría quitar esa perturbación que afecta la mente de estos pobres Ponis, pero tenía que hacerlo con mucho cuidado. No quería hacerles algún daño de otro tipo.

Un par de horas después del amanecer Shining salió del escudo solo con una bufanda y un visor para la nieve, la armadura de Tony vio cuando él se retiró y esta lo resguardaría en su viaje. Stark tenía que averiguar cómo librar a los ponis de ese "hechizo" y no podía perder tiempo en vigilarlo, así que su armadura cumpliría ese papel, al fin y al cabo un par de armaduras más venían en camino para ayudarlos; la armadura X-E (con forma de poni) y la armadura _ Mark 35_ o Armadura ártica; esta última era de colores plateado y azul metálico.

Ambas armaduras llegaron antes de tiempo y entraron sin ningún problema al imperio, pero Candace sintió esta perturbación en su escudo y se alarmo un poco por ello. Ambas armaduras sobrevolaron la biblioteca y después la armadura X-E entro por una de las ventanas de la enorme biblioteca para aterrizar junto a Tony quien estaba rodeado de múltiples libros y anotaciones en una libreta.

Esta armadura desactivo su camuflaje y con los engranes moviéndose en su interior esta se fue comprimiendo hasta quedar con la forma de dos bolsos para hombres, que quedarían en cada extremo del poni de tierra. Stark lo recogió y se los puso en sima, por suerte su armadura no pesaba mucho.

 **–Me alegra a ver echo estas modificaciones** – Dijo Stark contemplando sus "bolsos" – **Y también hacerte más ligero chico, ahora te puedo llevar donde sea. Pero aun te faltan algunos ajustes y mejoras.**

Tony tomo sus anotaciones, paso su casco por su oreja para que una ventana holográfica apareciera frente a sus ojos.

 **–Allison, quiero que escanees mis cálculos y me des un panorama de los resultados.**

 **–Entendido señor** – Allison obedeció su orden y rápidamente escaneo todas sus anotaciones y ecuaciones para analizarlas y realizar un par de simulaciones. Después de unos segundos Allison hablo – **Sus cálculos son correctos señor. Se calcula un 68% de éxito en las simulaciones. SI calcula la energía adecuada, podrá liberar a los ponis de esta extraña perturbación de magia en sus cerebros**

Tony sabía que esto no era suficiente, tenía que acercarse como mínimo al 90%.

 **–Está bien, quiero que realices algunas variables y me digas los resultados.**

 **–Estoy en ello señor.**

 **–Bueno** – Observo a lo lejos a la bibliotecaria, que se encontraba como el resto de los habitantes – **Lo mejor será empezar con alguien con conocimiento sobre el Imperio.**

* * *

Shining Armor por fin encontró a sus hermanas y amigas y decidió traerlas lo más pronto posible a la zona segura, pero la maldita tormenta dificultaba el paso. La armadura se encontraba todo el tiempo resguardando a Shining a una distancia prudente para que no lo viera, pero algo malo ocurría ya que su visión se distorsionaba.

 **–¡Corran!** – Un grito alerto a la armadura Mark 8 y se colocó en forma defensiva, pero su visón empeoraba por alguna razon.

Las mane six corrían a toda su velocidad para escapar de la sombra que se avecinaba, pero esta avanzaba con más rapidez. Todas las chicas se adelantaron para resguardarse en el escudo, pero Shining se quedó atrás para darles tiempo suficiente de escapar. Estas sombras se reunieron y estaban listas para atacar al inofensivo Pony.

La armadura solo estiro ambos brazos y cargo sus cañones para atacar, pero lo que paso ni siquiera Tony se lo hubiera esperado

 **¡CLANK!**

Un grueso pedazo de cristal negro golpeo el brazo izquierdo de la armadura, no lo atravesó, pero el cristal empezó a expandirse rápidamente por todo el brazo e irradiar una energía verde, inhabilitándolo por completo. Este crecía mientras desgarraba el acero de la armadura, para así consumir lentamente a su huésped.

Shining creo un escudo de energía justo en el momento en que las sombras lo atacaron, después exploto el escudo para alejar a las sombras, dándole tiempo de escapar. Pero las sombras no se quedaron quietas y lo empezaron a seguir. Shining al darse cuenta de que no llegará a tiempo decidió dar vuelta y realizar el mismo truco, pero sombra ya sabía lo que haría.

Tres delgados cristales salieron disparados de las sombras y dos de ellos pasaron a escasos milímetros de su rostro, pero el tercero logro rosar su cuerno del cual empezaron a brotar pequeños cristales negros, inhabilitando su magia. Ahora si esta desprotegido el capitán de la guardia real. Pero él no se quedaría ahí sin hacer nada.

Antes de que las sombras se acercaran lo suficiente al él, Shining solo pudo escuchar atrás de si el fuerte sonido del metal chocando contra concreto. No pudo siquiera voltear a ver que causo ese ruido, ya que fue tomado y arrogado con brusquedad adentro del domo, donde estaría a salvo.

La armadura con su único brazo lo lanzo adentro del escudo. Pero ya estaba en muy malas condiciones; los cristales se habían extendido hasta el reactor su pecho y la energía que emanaban interfería con su sistema y fuente de poder. El Mark 8 disparaba solo con su mano derecha a las sombras sin hacerlas retroceder. La figura de un cuerno puntiagudo y rojo apareció y disparo contra la armadura. Una espantosa sobrecarga surgió en los circuitos de la armadura, que fue potencializada por los cristales incrustados en la armadura y así logrando destruir el reactor de su pecho; y así dejándola totalmente inservible.

Allison sabía lo que ocurría y no tardo en notificarle a Tony.

 **–Señor, parece que el Mark 8 ha caído en combate.**

 **–¿Enserió?** – Pregunto incrédulo Tony- **Vaya, en verdad que subestimo a estos sujetos. Siempre terminan por sorprenderse** –Pensó por unos segundos– **Allison, por favor destruye lo que quedo de la Mark 8. No quiero que consigan nada de esa armadura.**

 **–Como ordene señor.**

La armadura fuera del domo empezó a parpadear lentamente y después de unos segundos esta exploto, alejando a las sombras con brusquedad y cualquier otra cosa que se encontrara en su camino. Ahora solo quedaba chatarra inútil en su lugar.

Rápidamente todas las sombras se fueron recuperando y dejaron ver el rostro del rey sombra, el cual mostraba una expresión de gran enojo.

Su cuerno se ilumino lentamente y las sombras comenzaron a expandirse rápidamente, rodeando al enorme domo con el imperio dentro. El Mark 35 pudo observar el crecimiento de las sombras, a pesar de aquella "ilusión" del día soleado, pero solo se limitaba a observar y analizar.

Shining Armor no tenía idea de lo que ocurrió, estaba a punto de ser capturado por sombra y de repente alguien lo lanzo con brusquedad adentro del domo. Agradecería en persona a quien lo salvo, pero esta vez no. Al entrar al domo se estrelló contra el suelo y se fracturo su pata izquierda (delantera).

 **–Diantres** –Dijo entre una mueca de dolor – **Porque tenía que ocurrir esto** – Intento usar su magia para ayudar a pararse, pero esta no funciono – **Y ahora que** – Toco su cuerno – **Genial, cristales inhibidores ¡Ay! ¡Ay!**. **No puedo seguir así** – El tomo la bufanda que aun tenia puesta y la uso como cabestrillo.

 **–¡Hermano!** – Grito una voz a lo lejos, era Twilight que se acercaba con sus amigas - **¡Por Celestia!, Estas lastimado.**

 **–No te preocupes Twilight, es solo una pequeña fractura. Me encontrare bien antes de que te des cuenta.**

 **–Claro que estarás bien, solo déjame revisar la herida** – Empezó a iluminar su cuerno.

 **–No pierdas el tiempo Twilight. Los cristales que hay en mi cuerno son inhibidores de magia; Yo no puedo usar la mía y tú no puedes utilizar tu magia en mí** -Twilight no le hizo mucho caso, pero comprobó que era cierto lo que decía - **Por ahora no te preocupes por mí** – Agrego Shining – **Tenemos que llegar con Candace lo antes posible.**

 **–Está bien, pero te ayudare a llegar hasta ella. No quiero que te lastimes más –** Dijo Twilight preocupada.

 **–Oye, se supone que yo cuidaría de ti** – Bromeo Armor, después se puso serio – **Vamos chicas, tenemos un imperio que proteger.**

Todas asintieron con una mirada de determinación en sus rostros para después partir directo al castillo, donde una agotada Candace los esperaba.

Por su parte Tony por fin avía logrado los cálculos exactos para poder liberar de este hechizo a los ponis, al final la Mark 8 pudo conseguir información valiosa sobre la magia de sombra y el la utilizo a su favor. Tardo más de lo esperado, ya que al parecer las Mane Six fueron a la biblioteca un par de horas después de que llegaron y Tony decidió no arriesgarse, así que se retiró del lugar hasta que ellas acabaran de hacer sus cosas.

En ese tiempo decidió visitar el gran castillo de cristal. En verdad era una estructura única en todo el mundo, y él quería saber si había algo de valor en este lugar.

La verdad no logro encontrar nada vagando por el castillo. Solo uno que otro libro viejo y unas cuantas habitaciones secretas, de la cual saco un libro que fue escrito por Starswirl el barbudo. Pero esta cosa parecía más una libreta de anotaciones que un libro. Pero decidió mejor llevárselo consigo, tal vez algún día le sea útil.

Al no encontrar nada más de utilidad decidió retirarse, no sin antes echarle un ojo a la princesa Cadence. Al verla se sentido un poco mal por ella, en verdad que se veía muy cansada y agotada. Quería ayudarla, pero no tenía como hacerlo, no contaba con nada que le devolviera su fuerza física y mágica. Sin mencionar que era muy arriesgado ser descubierto, sobre todo por ella. Tony en verdad dudaba que haya olvidado lo que sucedió en su boda y la verdad no quería entrar a una discusión sin sentido si se enteran que él está ahí. Así que lo único que podía hacer por ahora era desearle suerte. Ya se las ingeniaría más tarde para poder ayudarla.

Esta dispuesto a retirarse, pero él nunca pensó que las cosas se complicarían. Justo cuando dio la vuelta para abandonar la sala del trono se topó cara a cara con uno de los dos guardias, quien abrió la puerta para entrar y cuidar a la princesa. Los dos se miraron por escasos segundos, hasta que el guardia reacciono para detenerlo.

 **–¡Quien eres ¡BUAHHJ! –** Antes de que terminara su oración Tony lo golpeo en su garganta, interrumpiendo su habla y dificultándole la respiración.

 **–Lo siento mucho amigo. Pero no tengo tiempo para charlar. Sera en otra ocasión –** Mientras se agachaba para sostener su garganta, Tony le dio otro golpe certero en su nuca. Haciendo que sus ojos se emblanquecieran y perdiera el conocimiento **– Que mala suerte tienes. Pero así es la vida compañero** – Miro el cuerpo del inconsciente unicornio **– Espera un momento. Creo que te conozco.**

 **–¡Alto ahí! –** Al final del corredor, doblando una esquina, el otro guardia miraba a la lejanía al desconocido Pony y a su compañero tirado en el suelo **– ¡Quédate donde estas!** – Comenzó a correr hacia él.

 **–Hay no –** Suspiro con cansancio y corrió en dirección contraria **– No puedo tener un poco de tranquilidad –** Sonrió **– Bueno. Por lo menos así es más divertido.**

 **–¡Que está pasando! –** Shining salió de la sala del trono, solo para encontrarse con un soldado caído y un compañero revisándolo **– ¡¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?!**

 **–Parece que hay alguien infiltrado en el castillo mi señor –** Los otros dos guardias llegaron y comenzaron a seguir al intruso **– Iremos tras de él.**

 **–Dense prisa. No dejen que escape. Puede ser un soldado del rey sombra.**

 **–Estoy en ello –** Salió disparado para alcanzar a sus compañeros **– Usted también tenga cuidado capitán.**

Después de unos minutos los guardias persiguieron al invasor hasta una vieja y muy grande habitación. Esa habitación parecía guardar objetos muy antiguos y de un gran valor, pocos estaban descubiertos, pero los que no dejaban ver su extraña y peculiar forma. Tal vez ese era un lugar donde Sombra guardaba sus bienes. Pero decidieron olvidar eso y enfocarse en buscar al invasor entre las montañas de objetos.

La luz no entraba muy bien en ese lugar, por lo que decidieron iluminar con su magia. Cada uno se separó para abarcar mayor terreno, pero no tenían mucho éxito, inclusive con su magia no podían detectarlo.

 **–¿Encontraron algo? – Pregunto uno de ellos.**

 **–Nada señor –** Respondió el más joven al otro lado de una pila de objetos **– La verdad empiezo a creer que no está aquí.**

 **–Claro que esta aquí –** Respondió el tercer guardia **– Yo vi cuando entro a este lugar. Si hubiera salido ya me habría dado cuenta –** Sabia eso porque puso un sencillo hechizo sobre la entrada.

 **–Entonces hay que seguir buscando. Tiene que estar escondió entre esta pila de basura.**

 **–Mejor nos apresuramos –** Alumbro un tétrico casco negro, que seguramente usaban los guardias de sombra **– Este lugar no me da buena espina.**

 **¡GRIIRRR!**

Todos se pusieron en guardia cuando un fuerte chirrido sonó en la habitación. Intentaron buscar el origen del ruido, pero nada aparentemente lo pudo haber causado.

 **¡GRIIRRR! – Una vez más el ruido se hizo presente, y los guardias sabían muy bien que no era ni uno de sus compañeros.**

 **–Sal de ahí. Ya sabemos que eres tu –** Hablo fuerte mente el guardia con mayor rango, pero al parecer solo provoco al sujeto.

 **¡Crash! –** Hora una pila de muebles callo en medio de la habitación.

Uno de los guardias estaba dispuesto a atacar. Pero se dio media vuelta cuando escucho unos fuetes arañazos atrás de él. Miro un viejo ropero, con la marca de unas garras incrustadas en él.

De repente toda la habitación quedo sumergida en más oscuridad. Todas las cortinas se cerraron e impidieron que los rayos del sol alumbraran el lugar. Hora sí que esto se estaba poniendo espeluznante. Y una vez más una montaña de objetos se sacudió y todos alumbraron a ella… y por unos breves segundos lograron ver algo, en ese lugar, pero se retiró tan pronto cuando vio la luz, no sin antes tirar las cosas sobre las que estaba.

 **–¿Pero qué? –** Ahora el miedo estaba dominando lentamente a los guardias. Intentaron mantenerse firmes, pero se les estaba dificultando.

El sonido de los muebles siendo movidos volvió a llamar su atención, rápidamente enfocaban la luz en aquel lugar y siempre veían por escasas fracciones de segundos la forma de un animal. Ahora si sabían que no estaban solos… y eso no les gustaba.

 **– Ja Ja Ja Ja…** **–** Una risa lenta y muy tétrica sonó en la habitación, despertando una vez más el miedo de los guardias **– Que… hacen… en mi… hogar… –** Su voz era mucho peor, distorsionada, malévola y robótica **– Nadie… es bien venido… aqui.**

Lentamente los guardáis comenzaron a reagruparse y retroceder hacia la salida. La verdad nadie quería quedarse a conocer a lo que fuera que viviera ahí adentro, pero tenían que encontrar al intruso. Al estar todos juntos intentaron armarse de valor y encarar a la criatura que viva ahí.

 **–Sal de donde quieras que estés –** Hablo con firmeza y un poco de nervios el soldado mayor.

 **–Je Je Je… –** Rio nuevamente esa voz tétrica **– No. Ustedes son los que tienen que salir de aquí –** Otros arañazos y el sonido del metal siendo doblado se escucharon en la habitación. Al alumbrar mejor vieron una vieja armadura hecha añicos, como si algo la golpearla hasta quitarle su forma

 **–Se-señor. Lo mejor será retirarnos y reunir refuerzos.**

 **–Claro que no. No dejare que esa cosa me intimide – Tomo aire – Sal de donde te estés escondiendo cobarde. Enfréntate a mí y terminemos con esto.**

El silencio reino por varios segundos. Los guardias de menor rango estaban nerviosos por lo que ocurriría, y eso se les notaba en sus rostros. El retador estaba un poco asustado, pero estaba seguro que podía vencer a cualquier cosa que se encontraba ahí.

 **–De acuerdo. Si así lo desean.**

Una ligera explosión se escuchó, pero no hubo nada estallando en llamas o siendo destruidos. Pero una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de los guardias, para que después la oscuridad reinara una vez mas. La magia de sus cuernos había desaparecido y ahora si estaban completamente indefensos.

 **¡Stront!**

El suelo tembló frente a ellos y causo un ligero desequilibrio en todos los presentes, retrocedieron lentamente cuando vieron un bulto de un enorme tamaño levantarse lentamente para tomar forma. Los guardias retrocedieron con miedo al ver semejante criatura de gran tamaño, y en eso uno de ellos tropezó tirando a sus demás compañeros. La criatura extendió su mano hacia ellos y tomo aire. Después las cortinas atrás de ellos se abrieron, dejando entrar la luz y dejando ver la verdadera apariencia de ese monstruo.

 **–¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! –** La bestia con enormes colmillos, cuatro garras, 4 ojos y escamas como piel rugió a toda su potencia, mientras sus pobres victimas gritaban con horror, ante el peor susto de su vida.

Rápidamente intentaron ponerse de pie y se dirigieron corriendo a la salida, mientras sus gritos hacían eco en el castillo. La criatura se quedó en su lugar mientras miraba con furia a la nada, como si estuviera frente a un rival.

 **–Creo que me pase mucho esta vez –** Hablo Tony mientras bajaba de un salto del enorme mueble donde se encontraba reposando **– Ja Ja. Pobres. Nunca más volverán a entrar aquí. Bueno, no los culpo –** Miro la imagen proyectada de la enorme vestía **– Esas cosas si causan mucho miedo. Al menos me alegra haber usado esas grabaciones para algo divertido –** Se dirigió hacia una parte oscura del lugar **– Termina proyección –** La criatura desapareció y su armadura desactivo su camuflaje, para después regresar a su forma de mochilas **– Lo mejor será salir de aquí antes de que vengan más de esos tontos.**

Salió esta vez con mucho más cuidado del castillo, para regresar a la biblioteca y terminar lo que tenía planeado. Solo esperaba que no hubiera nadie que lo molestara en su trabajo.

* * *

Al volver a la biblioteca, que ya no estaba ocupada por las chicas, ya tenía los cálculos correctos para deshacerse el hechizo que tenían los pobres Ponys, solo faltaba el primer voluntario y Tony sabía quién era el candidato perfecto para eso, aparte de que era la Poni más cercana a el: La bibliotecaria.

No fue nada difícil convencerla, después de todo, apenas sabía dónde estaba. La vieja Poni no entendía que quería hacer el Poni de tierra de color carmín… o fue ella quien le hablo a él… no lo recordaba. Ella bajo las escaleras y en un par de estantes, dieron vuelta y después se detuvo junto a una pila de libros.

 **–No se preocupe señora. He venido a ayudarlos** – Hablo lo más natural que pudo Tony – **Quiero librarla de su extraño… "malestar". Así que si me ayuda en esto le estaría muy agradecido** – Tony extendió sus patas y rápidamente estas dos fueron cubiertas por su armadura, que se encontraba en sus costados, la cual desprendió solo las partes de sus patas.

La pobre anciana se preocupó un poco al ver que una especie de armadura cubrió los brazos del Poni, pero rápidamente lo olvido y luego pensó que era un nuevo tipo de guantes.

 **–Dime joven, quien eres tú?** – Pregunto sin ánimos la anciana, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes **– ¿Y que es lo que quieres hacer?**

Tony podría decirle su verdadero nombre, si todo sale bien, recordara todo con excepción de esta charla.

 **–Me llamo Tony Stark madam, y lo único que tiene que hacer ahora** – Los cascos de su armadura comenzaron a brillar – **es recordar –** Un pequeño campo rodeo la cabeza de la anciana y dentro de el ligeras descargas tocaban su cabeza, pero ella las sentía levemente. Después de unos segundos comenzó a sentirse mejor. El campo desapareció, su armadura regreso a su lugar y la anciana se desoriento un poco, su melena y cola tomaron un hermoso brillo, parecía que había funcionado.

 **–¿Q-Que?, Dónde estoy?** – Miro a Tony **– ¿Quién es usted joven? ¿Cómo llegamos a la biblioteca? –** Pregunto totalmente confundida.

 **–Donde están mis modales. Me nombre es Light Gear señora** – Saludo cortésmente – **Y me preguntaba si usted me podría hablar un poco sobre el imperio de cristal. Parece que recientemente apareció y me gustaría estar al tanto de este bello lugar.**

 **-C-Claro, es solo que no sé cómo llegué aquí. Pero eso no importa ahora** – Recupero la compostura – **Mi nombre es Gold Parchment señor. Diga me, que quiere saber sobre el imperio.**

 **-Bueno, primero que nada; Quisiera saber que ocurrió en este lugar.**

 **-Claro joven… pero es una larga historia. Ven toma asiento** –

Dicho esto, ambos se acomodaron y la señora Gold empezó a relatar la historia del imperio: como este prospero gracias a su amor y cariño por cientos de años. Conto que un potro llamado sombra vivía en el imperio, pero muchos le tenían miedo por ser… extraño. Y al parecer todos tenían razón, ya que él había adquirido grandes poderes oscuros un día y nadie podía hacerle frente. Rápidamente derroto a la princesa y a los guardias del imperio, apoderando así del él y esclavizando a todos. Pero algo paso... no sabía cómo explicarlo. Es como si hubiera estado en una horrible pesadilla y después despertamos. Pero ya no estaban donde deberían.

Tony le explico que ellos estuvieron ausentes por mil años y casi nadie sabía sobre el imperio. La anciana se deprimió, en verdad eso había ocurrido. Estaba molesta con sombra, el maldito se las arregló para llevase a todo consigo. Inclusive dijo que no recordaba nada del tiempo que estuvieron ausentes.

 **–Lo peor de todo es que el corazón de cristal fue lo primero que robo, y sin el nuestro pueblo estaba totalmente indefenso** – Dijo pesadamente la anciana.

 **–¿Corazón de Cristal?** – Pregunto Tony

 **–Sí, la reliquia más poderosa de nuestro imperio. Con ella podemos alegar a cualquier mal y así proteger al imperio** – Suspiro con desgane – **Nadie supo donde escondió el corazón. Y sin él, me temo que no tenemos un futuro.**

 **–Vaya, lamento todo lo que paso Gold –** Tony se levantó **– Dígame algo, el rey sombra estaba mucho en el castillo?**

 **–Por supuesto joven, era rara la vez que salía de él. Algunos inclusive decían que se escondía de las princesas. Pero los más astutos sabían que tramaba algo grande.**

 **–Muchas gracias por todo señora, ahora se donde tengo que ir** – Se escuchó como la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió – **Parece que más visitantes han llegado. Con su permiso me retiro, una vez más le vuelvo a gradecer por contarme esto.**

 **–Al contrario jovencito, gracias a ti por escucharme. Espero que podamos vernos pronto**

 **–Igualmente Gold, tomate todo con calma y divierte un poco. Por lo que se hay una feria afuera** – Tony dio media vuelta y empezó a retirarse – **Así que salga de qui y relájese –** Ya afuera de la biblioteca Tony se dirigió a un lugar desolado para ponerse su armadura y empezar a buscar aquella reliquia.

Por suerte el palacio estaba vacío, salvo por Candace y Shining Armor. Con el camuflaje activo paso sin ningún problema y observo varias habitaciones, hasta que llego a la sala del trono.

 **–Okey, donde tienes tu armario secreto sombra** – Contemplo la sala – **Mmmm. Allison, por favor realiza un escaneo con infrarrojo –** El escaneo se realizó rápido y después Allison hablo.

 **–Detecto muchos puntos de energía mágica mi señor, pero hay una pequeña corriente mágica que llega hasta lo más alto del castillo. Parece ser que ahí se concentra la mayor parte de la magia.**

 **–Gracias Alli. Creo que desde fuera lo veré mejor –** Tony salió y empezó a rodear el castillo.

 **–Justo en la punta de la torre detecto una gran cantidad de magia, pero parece que apenas es perceptible desde esta distancia.**

 **–Por que usaran la magia para casi todo. Bah, que importa** – Tony se acercó a la Torre, junto ambos cascos y los separo lentamente, dejando ver una esfera azul de energía concentrada. Su armadura imito la acción y ambos se acercaron con la esfera por diferentes extremos.

Tal y como sospecho ambas armaduras fueron detenidas por un campo de fuerza, pero gracias a la energía que concentraron, este campo fue cediendo rápidamente hasta desaparecer.

 **–Bueno, eso fue muy sencillo** – Se acercó a la torre para ver la hermosa reliquia del pueblo de Cristal – **Esta es su reliquia?** – Se cuestionó al ver literalmente un corazón de cristal – **Bueno, al menos no se esforzaron con el nombre –** Se acercó para tomarla **– Mmm. Curiosa forma y poder ¿Quién habrá hecho a este chiquitín?**

 **–Espere un momento señor.**

 **–¿Que sucede Allison?**

 **–Las lecturas indican que hay una concentración de magia justo debajo del corazón. Creo que se trata de una trampa.**

 **–No importa –** La armadura Ártica aterrizo atrás de Tony y el entro en ella **– Solo activa el escudo –** Tony sobrevoló el cristal. Al ver que no ocurría nada paso su palma por debajo de la reliquia, atrapándola en un campo de gravedad – **No ocurrió nada, parece que la trampa fallo –** Observo el corazón – **Lo mejor será hacerte un pequeño estudio** **–** Se alejó con el corazón y una serie de cristales negros aparecieron donde este yacía anteriormente **– Je Je. Que trampa más inútil.**

Antes de siquiera salir volando con el corazón noto que el escudo del imperio cayó abruptamente una vez más, al parecer Candace ahora si se había quedado sin energías. Tenía que hacer algo pronto, las sombras ahora estaba alrededor de todo el imperio y él no podría detenerlas. Se alejó lentamente de la torre para ver mejor la magnitud del problema, pero se detuvo al escuchar un potente grito

 **–¡¿DÓNDE ESTA EL CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL?!** – Grito una voz femenina desde la torre

 **–¡Twilight! Cálmate, de seguro lo escondió en otro lugar –** Intento calmarla Spike – **Solo hemos caído en muchas ilusiones, de seguro lo escondió con uno de esos trucos.**

 **–ENTONCES TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLO RÁPIDO, EL REY SOMBRA SE ACERCA –** Ambos comenzaron a buscar en la pequeña torre alguna.

Twilight tenía razón, tan rápido como cayo el escudo el rey sombra fue acercándose más hacia el imperio y amenazaba con destruirlo, tal parece que se dio cuenta que tomaron el corazón y el rey quería recuperarlo. A medio kilómetro de distancio, el rey fue recuperando su cuerpo al igual que sus fuerzas. Tony quería enfrentarse a él, pero primero tenía que poner el corazón en un lugar seguro.

 **–¡Oye pequeño, aquí arriba! –** Grito Tony al pequeño dragón que miraba con terror al rey sombra que se aproximaba.

Spike solo alzo la mirada para encontrarse de frente con el corazón de cristal, por suerte este pego en su pecho y logro tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero cayó de espaldas al suelo. El pequeño dragón solo miro incrédulo la reliquia que buscaban en sus garras, aun sin procesar lo que había pasado.

 **–¡Spike! Lo encontraste –** Twilight se alegró al ver el corazón en las garras de Spike – **Por un momento pensé que no estaba en este lugar. Qué bueno que lo encontraste.**

 **–¿Lo encontré? Es decir, ¡Lo encontré!**

 **–Pero de donde lo- Olvídalo. Vamos rápido con las demas, no hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos que llevarlo con Candace y que ella termine con esto.**

 **–Voy detrás de Twilight.**

Ambos salieron por donde habían entrado, como sabían cómo funcionaba ahora, no tardarían mucho en volver con las chicas. Tony por su parte solo miro como se acercaba más el rey sombra hacia su posición, montando ahora en un enorme cristal negro. Stark activo el camuflaje de su armadura y voló para intersectarlo.

Se detuvo a unos metros de él, a su misma altura y fue rodeado de un campo de fuerza. El cristal siguió avanzando sin interrupción, hasta que una fuerte sacudida hizo que sombra dejará de avanzar. Sombra miro detenidamente que había ocurrido, pero no pudo ver nada, solo vio como fue destruida la punta de su cristal.

Sombra camino un poco para ver si algo obstruía su paso, y al acercarse suficiente pudo ver dos grandes destellos, parecidos a ojos, que salieron de lanada. De un momento a otro sombra fue rodeado por un enorme campo de energía que no lo dejaba ver nada del exterior.

 **-Veo que tienes mucha prisa** – Stark hablo, haciendo visible su presencia **– Acaso no sabes que hay que tomar las cosas con calma.**

 **-Tu otra vez, ¡pensé que te avías destruido!** – Sombra enfureció al ver una vez más al extraño ser.

 **–Amigo créeme, necesitaras más que eso para deshacerte de mí**. **Lo único que quiero es que te calmes y te des por vencido. La verdad no quiero hacerte daño… de cierta forma.**

 **–¿Darme por vencido? ¡JA JA JA JA! –** Rio como un loco **– Porque debería rendirme. Solo tengo que reclamar lo que me pertenece para conseguir la victoria.**

 **–¿Lo que te pertenece? Chico, solo por tomar las cosas por la fuerza no significa que te pertenezcan.**

 **–¡Claro que me pertenece! –** Grito sombra – **Yo he logrado lo que ningún poni "común" haría en toda su vida, por mis propios medios. Así que este reino y sus habitantes me pertenecen.**

 **–No creo que eso sea correcto. Pero quien soy yo para juzgar a los demás –** Se puso serio – **Solo necesito que me escuches. Sé que sientes mucha furia y rencor, y eso solo ha crecido con los años. Sobre todo cuando adquiriste esos poderes.**

 **–¿De qué hablas chatarra?** – Pregunto sombra **– Yo siempre he sido así.**

 **–Si como no –** Se burló – **Nadie quiere conquistar un reino de la noche a la mañana. TU jugaste con poderes que apenas conocías y estos solo alimentaron tu rencor. Dime, acaso no te pareció extraño que empezaras a odiar a estos ponis cuando adquiriste esa magia oscura. Es un poder que no controlas, si no que corroe tu alma y mente. Tu solo eres una marioneta. Pero –** Extendió su brazo – **Déjame ayudarte a volver a ser el de antes.**

Sombra solo lo miro sin ninguna expresión aparente, miro lentamente a Iron Man y soltó una carcajada.

 **–** **¡Je Je Je! Y dime porque querría ser el pequeño poni de antes –** Su cuerno se ilumino y enormes picos rodearon Stark, inmovilizándolo en una prisión de cristal **–** **No ves que con este gran poder puedo conquistar el mundo entero. Quien en su sano juicio renunciaría a algo así.**

 **–Hay chico. Todos son iguales, se creen un dios solo por ser un poco más poderosos que los demás –** Los cristales crecieron **– Me empiezo a sentir un poco apretado.**

 **–Ja Ja Ja. Si tan solo conocieras el poder del lado oscuro de la magia no hablarías de esa forma. Dime algo ¿Por qué no te unes a mí? Juntos podremos cumplir todos nuestros sueños y obtener todo lo que siempre hemos deseado. No habrá ser en este planeta que se interponga en nuestros planes.**

 **–¿Y por qué quieres reclutarme? Dudo mucho que sea por mi belleza.**

 **–Te he visto en acción. Además este pequeño escudo no es algo que cualquier aficionado a la magia podría hacer – Sonrió – Sé que eres poderoso. Lo puedo ver. Y si trabajamos junto… seremos invencibles.**

 **–Lo siento mucho mi oscurito. Pero dedicarme al mal nunca será un pasatiempo para mí. Así que rechazo tu oferta.**

 **–Que ingenuo eres –** La prisión de cristal lo cubrió por completo y el escudo que lo mantenía cautivo desapareció **– Bien, donde esta mi-**

Sombra sintió una magia muy calida que estremeció todo su cuerpo y él sabía exactamente que era: el Corazón de Cristal. Miro rápidamente hacia el castillo, solo para comprobar que el corazón estaba en su sitio y este era activado por todo el imperio. El no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió hacia él, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Una onda de magia emergió del corazón y comenzó a rodear todo el imperio. Cuando esta alcanzo a sombra una horrible sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, el cual empezó a agrietarse. La magia del corazón estaba destruyendo a sombra desde el interior, erradicando cualquier rastro de energía oscuro.

Sombra solo miro con horror como su cuerpo era destruido por aquella magia, solo pudo alzar sus cascos y gritar con gran enojo y rencor antes de ser destruido en cientos de pedazos… o la mayor parte de él.

Por parte de Tony, él solo tuvo que concentrar más energía en sus brazos y con una fuerte sacudida logro quitarse sin problemas la prisión de cristal. Al liberarse se sacudió los fragmentos que quedaban y solo pudo contemplar por un par de segundos la destrucción que sombra dejo atrás. Su magia había desaparecido, al igual que casi todos los cristales oscuros, y todo fue remplazado por un hermoso dia soleado con cientos de ponis celebrando la derrota del malvado rey. Incluso todos los Ponies cambiaron su imagen y se volvieron más brillantes y hasta trasparentes… muy raro. En verdad que no importaba por cuantos años estudiara la magia, nunca lograría entenderla por completo.

Ahora Stark no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, solo activo su camuflaje y emprendió vuelo para retirarse y evitar ser visto por algún ojo curioso, no sin antes de realizar una pequeña parada y recoger algo que detectaron sus sensores.

Desde las alturas dos alicornios observaron todo lo sucedió desde que sombra entro al imperio, lo pudieron ver a él, aquella criatura aparentemente de acero, pero aun no podían explicar o saber que era esa cosa tan grande.

 **–Tal como pensaba. Vino a este lugar –** Hablo seriamente Luna **\- Entonces hermana, de donde crees que hayan salido** – Pregunto Luna a su hermana mayor.

 **–No tengo idea Luna, de hecho aún no sé qué es** – Respondió un poco preocupada Celestia.

 **–Ni yo, desde que lo vi me puse a investigar, pero no encontré nada que se le parezca** – Hablo un poco serio **–** **Pero tampoco creí que fuera más de uno.**

 **–A que te refieres –** Pregunto confundida – **A caso no es el a quien viste con Chrysalis.**

 **–No, son parecidos, pero la criatura que yo vi tenía aspectos ligeramente diferentes y además era de color blanco con azul. Y este era de color plateado y azul –** Miro preocupada a su hermana – **Tú crees que nos estarán invadiendo.**

 **–No lo creo Luna, pero lo mejor será asegurarnos. Hasta no conocer sus verdaderas intenciones hay que actuar con cautela. Además…** – Miro el imperio **– No quiero que ninguno de mis ponis salgo herido en esto.**

 **–Yo tampoco hermana… -** Agacho su cabeza y se deprimió un poco, hablando para ella **– Yo tampoco.**

 **–Ocurre algo Luna?**

 **–No, es solo que… no quiero que nadie salga lastimado.**

 **–Aun te sientes triste por lo que ocurrió. Verdad?**

 **–Si –** Dio un largo suspiro – **La verdad aun no me siento incapaz de asistir a la Hermandad. Y después de lo que ocurrió con Claw, no me siento lista para ejercer tal papel.**

 **–Oye, lo de Claw no fue tu culpa. El decidió tomar ese camino –** Acomodo la melena de Luna con magia - **Sé que eres nueva en esto, pero eres la única que puede estar en la Hermandad y me siento orgullosa por ello. Después de todo eres mi hermana.**

 **–Muchas gracias hermana –** Le sonrió para recuperar sus ánimos **–Ven, vamos a ver a las chicas.**

 **–Está bien –** Ambas descendieron lentamente hacia el castillo **– Y que haremos con "ellos" Celestia.**

 **–Por ahora solo hay que estar alerta. Después intentaremos seguirlos para ver qué lugar están habitando. Y para evitar cualquier problemas con nuestro compañeros. Hay que tener esto guardado en sumo secreto.**

 **–¿Y qué aremos si deciden atacarnos?**

 **–En verdad espero que eso no ocurra. Pero si eso llega a ocurrir tendremos que defendernos. Y de cierta forma seria muy peligroso –** Miro las lejanas montañas heladas, por donde se retiró Iron Man – **Ya que aún no sabemos contra que nos enfrentamos.**

Ambas princesas por fin llegaron al palacio, borraron cualquier signo de preocupación en sus rostros por unos de total alegría y felicidad, rápidamente fueron recibidas por todos sus súbditos, los cuales mostraban su enorme felicidad por salir victoriosos contra sombra, ignorando todo lo demás… y ese será su error.

* * *

Bueno mis queridos lectores, eso es todo por el momento. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic.

Ya estamos acabando, de cierta forma, la introducción de la historia y muy pronto los habitantes de Equestria descubrirán a Iron Man.

Déjenme sus comentarios acerca del capítulo. Acepto cualquier sugerencia y tan bien recibo críticas positivas o negativas. Todo sea por mejorar la calidad del fic.

Eso sería todo de mi parte compañeros. Yo me despido y digo hasta la próxima.


	5. Industrias Stark

**05 – Industrias Stark**

En las afueras de los edificios de las industrias Stark, que estaba ubicado en los límites de Manehattan alejado del mar, tres pequeñas potras y una joven poni miraban con asombro los enormes edificios que tenían en frente. Eran una obra arquitectónica digna del silo XXI, ambas torres eran exactamente iguales y los cristales que las decoraban eran resplandecientes.

 **-¿Entonces, aquí trabaja tu hermano Apple Bloom?** – Preguntó la potrilla blanca como la nieve, con una voz muy dulce.

 **-Así es** **Sweetie** **Belle** – Volvió a mirar ambos edificios **– Pero para ser honesta, nunca había venido a este lugar.**

 **-Yo creo que es asombroso que trabaje aquí** – Hablo entusiasta Scootaloo – **Es decir, ¡Este lugar fue la primera industria en crear máquinas voladoras para que todos los ponis pudieran volar en los cielos e inclusive tocar las nubes! ¡Aun no creo que tu hermano trabaje aquí!**

 **-Eso es genial, nunca he conocido a alguien que trabaje aquí –** Miró en medio de ambos edificios, donde tenía el nombre de la industria – **Industrias Stark**

 **-¡Je je!** -Rio nerviosa Apple Bloom – **Creo que hace más que trabajar aquí amigas.**

 **-Que no se desborde ese entusiasmos pequeñas** – Hablo Applejack, quien fue la encargada de dejar a las tres potrillas con su hermano – **No queremos que causen algún problema allí adentro.**

 **-Si Applejack/Hermana** – Hablaron las tres al mismo tiempo, causando mucha ternura.

Las cuatro visitantes tomaron sus maletas y caminaron directo a la entrada mientras admiraban las diferentes estatuas que decoraban sus jardines al igual que la fuente central. Muchos ponis salían o entraban del edificio, varios tenían uniformes puestos e inclusive cargaban con su material de trabajo.

Entraron por una puerta automática que pensaron que funcionaba con magia solo para encontrarse con una enorme sala de espera decorada con finas pares blancas al igual que el piso, donde diferentes pinturas o macetas decoraban agradablemente el lugar. Todo estaba perfectamente iluminado y no había rastro alguno de oscuridad.

En esa misma sala una poni terrestre de pelaje turquesa y crin rojo con unos lentes y un brazalete en cada una de sus patas delanteras. Atrás de ella estaba el logo de la compañía al igual que un pequeño mapa del edificio. Las tres pequeñas no contuvieron su emoción, dejaron las maletas y empezaron a ver toda la sala brincando de un lado a otro. La poni solo rio al ver a las tres pequeñas potrillas.

 **-Buenas tardes compañera** – Saludo Applejack.

 **-Buenas tardes señorita** – Saludo amablemente – **Bienvenida a Industrias Stark. Díganme, en que puedo ayudarlas.**

 **-Verá, estas traviesas vinieron a visitar a uno de nuestros familiares, quería saber si se encuentra disponible.**

 **-Claro señorita. Solo necesito saber el nombre del visitante al igual que el nombre de su familiar.**

 **-Gracias. De hecho son ellas tres las visitantes** – Señala a las Crusaders quienes seguían jugueteando – **Sus nombres son Apple Bloom, Scootalo y…**

 **-¡Espere un momento! ¿Apple Bloom? Entonces usted es la señorita Applejack** – Preguntó un poco exaltada.

 **-Emmm… S-SI.**

 **-¡Por Celestia!, Es un gusto conocerla señorita Apple, mi nombre es Sheet –** Habló emocionada **\- No se preocupe, pronto las llevaremos con el señor Stark, el estará encantadas de verlas. Ha estado esperándolas durante todo el día.**

 **-Me temo yo que no podré verlo por el momento, solo viene a dejar a estas traviesas.**

 **-No se preocupe por ellas, nos aseguraremos de que tengan todas las comodidades posibles. Están en buenos cascos –** Respondió muy alegre – **Puede dejarlas conmigo y yo personalmente las llevare con el señor Stark.**

 **-Me gusta oír eso compañera** – Volteo y llama a las pequeñas - **¡Chicas! Vengan rápido.**

Las tres pequeñas no perdieron el tiempo y fueron rápido con Applejack.

 **-¿Qué sucede hermana?** – Preguntó Apple Bloom

 **-¿Sí, que ocurre?** – Preguntó igual Scootaloo

 **-Miren pequeñas traviesas** –Habló juguetonamente **– Me tengo que ir y alcanzar a las chicas en la presentación de Rarity. Se quedaran con la señorita Sheet.**

Las pequeñas vieron a la poni del escritorio, la cual saludó amablemente mientras hablaba por un auricular.

 **-¿No te quedaras más tiempo con nosotras?** – Apple Bloom preguntó.

 **-Me gustaría, pero ya conoces a Rarity** – Miró a Sweetie Belle – **Sin ofender** **Sweetie** **Belle.**

 **-No te preocupes, yo la conozco mejor que nadie** – Todas rieron por el comentario de Sweet.

 **-Bueno chicas me tengo que retirar, pero antes quiero saber si tienen todo.**

 **-Por décima vez Applejack, todo lo que necesitamos están en las maletas. No tienes por qué preocuparte.**

 **-Si Applejack, mientras estemos juntas, nada nos pasara** – Agregó Scootaloo

 **-Lo mejor será estar seguras** – AJ se dirigía hacia las maletas para inspeccionarlas y verificar que todo estuviera dentro pero Sweetie y Scoot la detuvieron.

 **-No hay nada de qué preocuparse** – Apple Bloom la empujaba desde atrás hacia la salida – **Ya sabemos cuidarnos solas hermana. Lo mejor será que te apresures a alcanzar a las chicas.**

 **-Okey. Las dejo en sus cascos señorita Sheet** – Respondió un poco apresurada

 **-Claro señorita Apple** – Respondió entre ligeras carcajadas – **Y no se preocupe, estarán muy bien con migo.**

 **-Muy bien pequeñas** \- Applejack por fin llego a la salida y se despedía de las chicas – **Por favor tengan mucho cuidado. Yo y las chicas vendremos mañana por ustedes. Espero que no causen ningún problema.**

 **-Por supuesto que no –** Respondieron las 3 al unísono.

Applejack solo se despidió de las tres con un abrazo y salió del edificio para alcanzar a sus amigas. Las tres pequeñas entraron nuevamente al edificio donde la secretaria Sheet las esperaba. Las 4 ponis fueron hasta las puertas plateadas de un elevador, las puertas se abrieron y todas entraron a él. Una vez adentro las puertas se cerraron y una ligera sacudida sorprendió a las pequeñas.

 **-Wow ¿que fue eso?** –Pregunto Scoot.

 **-Eso indica que estamos rumbo a nuestro destino** – Respondió la señorita Sheet – **Y les recomiendo que disfruten de la vista. Es algo espectacular**

Las tres potrillas estaban confundidas, no sabían muy bien que estaba pasando, pero después de unos segundos, la luz del sol atravesaba el cristal del elevador, indicando que este ya estaba en el tercer piso.

Las pequeñas se sorprendieron y emocionaron al mismo tiempo, ahora estaban "escalando" la torre por uno de sus extremos dejando ver una hermosa vista del jardín, pero el panorama crecía cada vez que subían más alto. Si no fuera por el piso de mármol, daría la impresión de que estuvieran volando.

 **-¡Es increíble!** – Hablo muy emocionada Sweetie Belle – **¡Que vista tan hermosa!**

 **-¡Asombroso! Desde aquí los ponis parecen potrillos** – Exclamó Applebloom

 **-Y miren la ciudad chicas, se ve espectacular desde aquí.** – Dijo Scootaloo muy entusiasmada.

Todo eso era cierto, mientras subían se podía contemplar una hermosa vista de la ciudad y los hermosos prados verdes que se perdían a la vista. Eso ero lo bueno de estos edificios, su vista no era opacada por otra enorme estructura de concreto, el edificio más cercano estaba por lo menos a 700 metros de distancia, y este apenas tenía 4 pisos. Todo esto sumado a la pequeña sensación de vértigo que sentían las pequeñas al subir por el extremo del edificio causaba una muy agradable y divertida experiencia.

 **-Es hermosa la vista verdad** – Hablo Sheet.

 **-Claro que es hermosa la vista** – Respondió Sweetie – **Nunca antes había estado en algo similar.**

 **-Yo tampoco** – Agrego Apple Bloom – **Se siente como si estuviera volando.**

 **-¡Es asombroso!** – Exclamo Scoot – **Siento que estoy escalando una montaña.**

 **-Es bueno saber eso pequeñas. De hecho este es de los pocos edificios que cuentan con elevadores.**

 **-¿Elevadores?**

 **-Así es. El aparato en el que nos encontramos se llama elevador; cumple básicamente la función de subir o bajar grandes distancias sin la necesidad de moverse y usar las escaleras. Recientemente fueron instalados. Fue un invento del señor Stark y los empleados de la industria.**

 **-Es increíble** – Respondió Apple Bloom, quien se hallaba un poco sorprendida. En verdad era increíble lo que su hermano adoptivo era capaz de hacer a su corta edad. Por dios, ya era dueño de una de las industrias más importante de toda Equestria.

 **-¡Hola!, Scoot llamando a Apple Bloom.**

 **-¿Eh?** – Apple Bloom se quedó en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador, solo dejaron ver un pequeño pasillo que terminaba en una gran puerta de metal. A pesar de ser corto, el corredor estaba muy bien adornado al igual que iluminado.

 **-Vamos pequeñas** – La secretaria acomodo sus lentes y decidió adelantarse para llamar al magnate de la compañía.

 **-¿Entonces que Apple Bloom?** – Habló Scoot – **¿Ya nos puedes decir por lo menos el nombre de tu "hermano"?.**

 **-SI, o acaso nos lo piensas ocultar por una semana más.**

 **-Cálmense chicas, pronto lo conocerán.**

Lo que decían las chicas era cierto, hace una semana convencieron a sus hermanas de acompañarlas a Manehattan pero las chicas se negaron ya que lo más seguro es que ellas asistirían a estos eventos de la moda y no tendrían tiempo de asistir a otros sitios para potrillas. Pero en eso Apple Bloom logró persuadir a Applejack al mencionar solo entre ellas a su hermano adoptivo Tony. AJ lo pensó bien y le pareció buena idea, ya tenía un tiempo de no ver a su hermano y sería algo bueno que lo visitaran en su "hogar", o por lo menos su hermana pequeña.

Applejack decidió ser sutil y contar la idea a sus amigas, las cuales aceptaron sin ninguna objeción.

Era verdad que ninguna sabía que Tony era su hermano adoptivo y esto se debía a que Tony y la familia Apple se aseguraban de que esto no se supiera, ya que Stark al ser un gran empresario era asechado por la prensa y medios de comunicación y si estos lograran enterarse de su "familia" los asecharían de igual manera, arruinando ese ambiente pacífico que tenían en su granja y exponerlos al acoso constante. Algo que nadie quería experimentar.

Applejack aún no pensaba contarles a sus amigas sobre su hermano, no sin su consentimiento ya que las conocía muy bien… sobre todo a Pinkie. SI se lo cuenta sobre todo a ella, toda Equestria terminaría sabiendo su secreto al día siguiente, por lo que decidió ser cautelosa. Al retirarse a su hogar decidió escribir una carta sobre el asunto y enviarla lo más pronto posible. De una manera muy rápida su carta fue respondida y ella se alegró al saber que Tony acepto la idea, pero sobre todo porque él dijo al que estaba emocionado de conocer a las amigas de la más pequeña de sus hermanas e incluso dijo que tal vez ya era hora de conocer a sus amigas también, pero esto último lo negó.

Apple Bloom al ser aun muy pequeña y confiar demasiado en sus amigas hablo con mucha naturalidad y conto levemente sobre su "hermano". Les conto donde vivía y donde trabajaba, al igual que sus visitas a la granja y lo mucho que se divertía estando con él. Las pequeñas se sorprendieorn ante tal revelación, pero dejaron que su amiga siguiera hablando. Ella decía que Según su hermana él vivió un tiempo en Ponyville, pero que se mudó con unos tíos en Manehattan y se quedó a vivir con ellos y lo más seguro es que nadie del pueblo se acuerde de él… o por lo menos de como lucia.

Las pequeñas se emocionaron al saber este gran secreto de la familia Apple y empezaron a preguntar más acerca de su hermano secreto. Apple Bloom contesto con gusto todas las preguntas que pudo, pero nunca revelo su nombre. Según ella sería una sorpresa y lo mejor es que lo conocieran en persona, pero les pidió con toda el alma que mantuvieran este secreto entre las tres y no arruinar la sorpresa, ya que sabía bien lo que le haría su hermana si sus amigas se enteraran de este secreto.

 **-Vamos Apple Bloom, ya esperamos casi una semana** – Hablo ligeramente desesperada Scoot – **No pasara nada si nos lo dices ahora**

 **-Claro que sí. Se arruinara la sorpresa** – Respondió alegre – **Ya falta poco chicas, no se desesperen.**

 **-Ya quiero conocerlo, de seguro es alguien importante por trabajar hasta aquí arriba** – Dedujo Sweetie belle.

Todas pusieron atención al ver que la puerta por fin se abría.

 **-Eso sería todo por mi tarde señoritas** – Se despedía la señorita Sheet – **Espero que disfruten su estancia en Industrias Stark** – Comenzó a marcharse.

Las tres potrillas entraron un poco apresuradas a la enorme habitación que solo se podría describir como una suite de completo lujo, pero mucho más grande. Lo primero que pudieron apreciar fue una enorme pintura con el logo de la compañía y muchos sofás que miraban este logo, también vieron un pequeño bar con muchas bebidas y jarros para tomar, juegos de mesa cerca de las enormes ventanas, pero de lejos lo más llamativo era el balcón de este el cual se alejaba varios metros de la estructura.

Todo estaba adornado con finas paredes, esculturas, muebles, etc. Todo digno de un poni multimillonario. Pero al parecer solo estaban en la sala, ya que muchas más puertas estaban por la habitación, incluso tenía unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

Antes de articular una palabra por la impresión, una voz de un semental joven se escuchó a un lado de ellas. Las tres potrillas voltearon simultáneamente, pero solo el rostro de Apple Bloom se llenó de Alegría.

 **-Hola pequeñas, bienvenidas a Industrias Stark.**

 **-¡Tony!** – Apple Bloom no espero nada y se lanzó contra su hermano, el cual la recibió de cascos abiertos.

 **-Ven acá pequeña traviesa** – Tony levanto a Apple Boom por encima de su cabeza, como si se tratara de un bebe – **No sabes las ganas que tenia de verte.**

 **-¡Ja ja! Yo también Tony, la granja no es lo mismo sin tus bromas.**

 **-¿Enserio? Y que paso con el carismático de Big Mac**.

Apple Bloom rio por su broma y dejo escapar unas lágrimas. Por su parte sus amigas se encontraban levemente confundidas y ella lo noto rápido.

 **-¡Oh! ¡Oh! Tony quiero presentarse a mis mejores amigas** – Lo jaló hacia ellas – **Ella son Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo –** Ambas asintieron y se prepararon – **Y nosotras somos…**

 **-¡Las Cutie Mark Crusaders!** – Gritaron con poses las tres pequeñas. Lo cual causo una enorme ternura.

 **-Es bueno conocer por fin a las amigas de mi pequeña hermana traviesa. Me presento con ustedes, mi nombre es Tony Stark y yo soy el…**

 **-¡Espere!** – Lo detuvo Scootaloo - **¡¿Tony Stark, dueño de industrias Stark?!** – Se acercó sorprendida a él.

 **-¡¿El empresario más importante de Manehattan?!** – Ahora hablo igual de sorprendida Sweetie Belle, acercándose igual a Tony.

Ambas potrillas se acercaron más y estaban a punto de invadir el espacio personal de Tony, si no fuera porque Apple Bloom que las detuvo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **-C-Claro pequeñas** – Respondió un poco nervioso – **El mismo en carne y hueso.**

Los ojos de las pequeñas potrillas se iluminaron de alegría, pero Scoot era la más feliz de las dos por mucho. Scootaloo Inconsciente mente se abalanzo hacia Tony y lo abraso con mucha felicidad y entusiasmo.

 **-¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción!** – Gritaba Scoot – **¡No puedo creer por fin estoy con el señor Stark! ¡No sabe la alegría que me da conocerlo señor!**

Una gruesa gota de sudor se deslizó por la cabeza de los otros 3 presentes, en verdad nadie se esperaba una reacción así, ni siquiera Scootaloo. Ella al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se alejó rápidamente de Tony y se colocó junto a sus amigas con una risa nerviosa y un rubor en sus mejillas. Sus amigas solo se rieron un poco por su actitud, pero después Sweetie continuó hablando un poco más calmada.

 **-¿En verdad es usted el hermano de Apple Bloom?.**

 **-Por supuesto, ¿de donde crees que saco lo travieso esta pequeña?–** Alborotó la crin de Apple Bloom

 **-Bueno… es que de verdad no nos esperábamos esto.**

 **-Sí señor, y perdóneme por lo de hace rato** – Se disculpó Scoot **– Pero es que nunca me imaginé que usted seria el hermano de Apple Bloom. Es decir, ella nos dijo que su hermano trabajaba aquí, pero nunca nos imaginamos que era el dueño de la industria que creo los vehículos para volar** **–** Alzaba su vos cada vez más al término de cada palabra – **¡Es decir, jamás creí conocer en persona al pony que logro el sueño de que todo el mundo pudiera volar por los cielos! ¡Es sencillamente un héroe!**

 **–Je Je Je. Muchas gracias por el cumplido –** Le acaricio la crin **– Y también me satisface saber que sabes sobre mi compañía pequeña. Pero no tienes que darme todo el crédito a mí. Mis trabajadores también son los que hacen realidad esos sueños. Todo es simplemente trabajo en equipo**

 **–Se los dije chicas –** Hablo Apple Boom **– Si trabajos juntas todo el tiempo NO habrá obstáculo que nos pueda detener.**

 **–Enemigos que nos puedan vencer –** Agrego Scoot

 **–Y retos que no podamos resolver –** Completo Sweetie Belle.

 **–Ya que nosotras somos –** Las 3 se prepararon y gritaron con mucho más entusiasmo y felicidad – **¡Las Cutie Marks Crusaiders!**

 **-¡Ay!** **Son más tiernas de lo que recordaba. Después de todo si se merecían ganar la oportunidad de representar a Ponyville en los Juegos Ecuestres.**

 **-Espera un minuto –** La interrumpe Apple Bloom – **¿Acaso nos viste en el imperio de Cristal?**

 **-No solo las vi hermanita, sino que también las apoye en su presentación y fue de lejos la mejor de todas –** Se acercó a su pequeño bar **– Pero ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso –** Empezó a servir cuatro vasos de jugo **– Díganme, ¿están lista para el recorrido? –** Las pequeñas se acercaron para tomar un vaso.

 **-¿Recorrido? –** Pregunto emocionada Scoot **– ¡Tendremos un recorrido!**

 **-Por supuesto, tendrán un recorrido conmigo. Yo les mostrare personalmente mis instalaciones.**

 **-¿Nos mostrara donde están sus vehículos voladores? –** Pregunto igual de emocionada Sweetie Belle

 **-No solo verán los vehículos, sino también observaran como se fabrican y diseñan** – Dejo su asiento y se dirigió a un cuarto – **Así que prepárense pequeñas, que un día largo nos espera –** Tony entro a su habitación para alistarse, mientras las pequeñas hablaban con Apple Bloom

-¿ **Por qué no nos dijiste que él era tu hermano? –** Pregunto aun emocionada Scoot **– Aun no me creo que sea cierto. Eres hermana del señor Tony Stark.**

- **Yo tampoco. Es decir, tu hermano es uno de los ponis más importantes de Equestria. No me imagino como reaccionará mi hermana si se entera de esto.**

 **-Cálmense chicas. ¿Ven por qué quería que fuera una sorpresa?**

Ambas potrillas saben muy bien quien es Tony Stark y su papel en una de las Industrias más importantes de Equestria. Por el lado de Scoot, ella investigaba nuevas maneras para aprender a volar y descubrió las máquinas que fabricaba Industrias Stark para poder sobrevolar los cielos. Ella se maravilló con tales inventos y sus diseños curiosos los cuales tenían capacidad desde uno hasta más de 30 ponis. Todo era simplemente increíble y maravilloso, y rápidamente se obsesiono con tales inventos, pero su orgullo y la admiración que sentia por Rainbow Dash nunca la hicieron hablar sobre esto, y ella en secreto deseaba probar estos grandes inventos.

Por parte de Sweetie Belle, ella sabía del señor Stark por parte de su hermana Rarity quien hacía mención de el en muchas de sus conversaciones con ponis que según ella eran sumamente importantes. Una vez le preguntó quién era el y ella le dijo un poco exagerada la importancia que tenía Tony en Equestria. Inclusive dijo que se moriría por conocerlo.

 **-Pero ahora pasemos a lo importante** – Las detuvo Apple Bloom **– Es hora de conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks…**

 **-¿Es tan pensando lo mismo que yo?** – Pregunto Scoot con una gran sonrisa, mientras sus amigas asentían de la misma forma.

 **-¡Cutie Mark Crusaders, voladoras expertas!** \- Gritaron despacio las pequeñas, para que Tony no las escuchara.

 **-Está bien chichas, lo único que tenemos que conseguir es una maquina voladora.**

 **-No creo que sea difícil** – Respondió Sweetie **– Lo único que tenemos que hacer es pedírsela a tu hermano.**

 **-¡No!** – La detuvo – **No se la podemos pedir. Conozco bien a mi hermana y sé que ella se lo habrá prohibido rotundamente. Hay que esperar el momento indicado y buscarla por nuestra propia cuenta.**

 **-Eso no será problema** – Agrego Scoot – **Después de todo aquí fabrican esos aparatos, solo hay que tomar uno prestado y obtendremos nuestras Cutie Marks antes de que yo diga alas desplumadas... –** Bajo la cabeza un poco nerviosa **– Pero te parece si primero hacemos el recorrido. DIGO, si no es molestia claro.**

 **-Claro, por mí no hay ningún problema –** Respondió un poco confusa Apple Bloom.

 **-Yo tampoco tengo problema. Sera divertido ver el lugar donde trabajo tu hermano.**

 **-Entonces esta decidido** – Apple Bloom extendió su casco – ¿ **Están listas chicas? –** Las demás extendieron sus cascos y los juntaron, dando así inicio a su plan para conseguir sus Cutie Marks.

Tony escucho toda su conversación desde la habitación donde se encontraba. En verdad lo alegraba ver el entusiasmo de su hermanita y sus amigas, e incluso sentía algo de envidia por ellas, él nunca tuvo una niñez tan alegre en su otra vida y en vez de disfrutar su infancia decidió seguir los pasos de su padre. La pequeña Apple Bloom crecía rápido, en verdad quería recordarla así, con esa enorme alegría e inocencia. Pero lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla en todo lo que necesitara y sentirse orgulloso por ella.

Ninguno perdió más el tiempo y el recorrido dio inicio. Bajaron un par de pisos en el ascensor y se dirigieron a uno de los puentes que conectaban a ambos edificios. Pasaron al segundo edificio, ya que según Stark en el primero solo estaban las oficinas de la empresa, el comedor, las salas de descanso y por ultimo las habitaciones, que eran ocupados por los trabajadores o sus familias cuando el trabajo exige que estén más tiempo en la Industria o en algunos casos, hospedarse temporalmente.

Pero lo más importante de este edifico era las oficinas para atender las peticiones o encargos de los clientes, inclusive pedidos especiales, que se encontraba en las primeras plantas donde día a día recibían pedidos de todas partes de Equestria e incluso más allá de esos territorios, desde un pequeño vehículo individual hasta un enorme Zepelín para eventos sociales.

Pasaron al segundo edificio, mientras las potrillas apreciaban la vista, con un poco de interrupciones de empleados que saludaban al señor Stark, pero se movieron lo más pronto posible al segundo edificio donde la verdadera "acción" ocurría.

En los últimos pisos del edificio se encontraba el área de elaboración y diseño donde los empleados planteaban nuevas ideas para poder mejorar sus vehículos o crear nuevos y hacerlos más prácticos, cómodos y seguros. Inclusive ahí mismo se hacían diferentes diseños para decorarlos y modelos a escala para mostrar la fachada del producto final. Las ideas siempre eran de sus empleados y Tony siempre ayudaba en los diseños y corregía cualquier error que tuvieran estos, pero al final la idea fue de estos ponis.

Pero lo más interesante ocurría en más de la mitad de todo el edificio, el área de producción: donde todos los aparatos eran ensamblados, probados e inspeccionados para venderlos al público. Pero la parte más divertida de este lugar era probar los productos y los empleados disfrutaban hacer esta labor. Las pruebas se hacían en la parte trasera de los edificios, ya tenían espacio más que suficiente para probarlos.

En cada piso las chicas se emocionaban cada vez más por lo que miraban sus ojos, en verdad era complicado armar estos vehículos, pero eran geniales sus diseños y tamaños. Tony sabía bien que ellas querían probar tan siquiera uno de estos vehículos, y cumpliría este capricho, pero primero había que prepararlas, y el sabia el lugar ideal para eso.

 **-Vengan chicas** – Hablo Tony al frente del grupo – **Ya hemos llegado. Apresúrense –** Tony se paró enfrente de una puerta.

 **-¿Qué este este lugar señor?** – Preguntó inocentemente Sweetie.

 **-Qué bueno que lo preguntas pequeña** – Abrió la puerta y entro a la sala, donde se encontraban muchos equipos de seguridad y un enorme cilindro hecho de un plástico claro y resistente de por lo menos 30 metros de diámetro que llegaba hasta el techo – **Esta es la sala de capacitación para los nuevos ponis que quieren estar en los cielos. Aquí los ayudamos a perder su miedo a volar o incluso su miedo a las caídas.**

 **-¿Miedo a volar?** – Pregunto Scoot.

 **-Por supuesto. Aunque no lo crean hay muchos ponis que nunca han dejado el suelo y al elevarse por los aires les entra un horrible escalofrió. En este lugar procuramos erradicar ese escalofrió y enseñarles que volar no es tan peligroso.**

 **-Vaya, no sabía que eso pudiera pasar** – Hablo Apple Bloom

 **-Nosotros tampoco, fue algo que se aprendió a la brevedad por suerte. Incluso no me sorprendería que Applejack o Big Mac se asustaran al emprender vuelo –** Dio media vuelta y buscó a su empleado, el cual estaba al lado de un panel de control **\- Esperen un momento –** Se acercó hacia el - **¡Hey Sift!**

El joven semental dejó a un lado su historieta – **Señor Stark, es un gusto verlo. Dígame que lo trae a este lugar.**

 **-Veras Sift, hay unas invitadas muy especiales que quieren probar al viejo Wind –** Dijo mirando el enorme cilindro transparente.

 **-Claro señor. Sola tráigalas para que les coloquen el equipo de seguridad.**

Tony llevo a las tres potrillas para que les colocara el equipo de seguridad que consistía en: un traje negro para su cuerpo, un casco del mismo color y visores que cubrían completamente sus ojos. Des pues las chicas y Tony entraron adentro del cilindro y vieron que el suelo adentro de este eran rejas de metal.

 **-Bien chicas, este es el primer paso para perder el miedo al vuelo** – Hablo Tony **\- créanme es algo muy divertido, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

Antes de que las chicas dijeran algo, Tony hizo una señal a su empleado, el cual procedió a activar el aparato. Una fuerte corriente de aire fue expulsado por los pies de las potrillas y esta corriente fue aumentando su fuerza cada vez más y má, hasta alcanzar una fuerza considerable. Llego un punto que la fuerza del viento era tal que los pies de las pequeñas se desprendieron del suelo, por su parte Tony solo miraba con un poco de gracia la expresión de las pequeñas.

Sin duda las pequeñas potrillas no se esperaban algo así, esto era una nueva experiencia para ellas. Sentían como el aire atravesaba su ropa y acariciaba suavemente su piel. Rápidamente se les pasó el pequeño susto y una expresión de enorme alegría se dibujaba en sus rostros por lo que ahora estaban experimentando: la sensación de volar. Sin duda era algo emocionante y divertido de experimentar.

Las potrillas empezaron a jugar entre ellas mientras subían y bajaban por la enorme fuerza del viento. Subían tan alto como podían o daban marometass alrededor del cilindro, simulando una carrera entre pegasos, también daban múltiples acrobacias al azar solo para divertirse. Incluso llegaban ocasiones que alcanzaban una buena velocidad y simulaban hacer un tornado. Todo era increíble y sin dudas muy divertido.

Pero de lejos Scootaloo era la más emocionada de todas, esta era la primera vez que sentía que volaba de verdad por su propia cuenta. Ella era la única que se movía con total libertad adentro de la cámara de viento gracias a sus pequeñas alas que la impulsaban adonde ella quería. En verdad que disfrutaba esta única sensación, que a pesar de ser un área pequeña, era algo muy liberador para ella. Volar por su propia cuenta y sin la ayuda de otro pegaso, algo que sin duda quería probar más seguido.

Scoot se detuvo un momento para sentir la corriente de aire a través de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos para imaginar que se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, en un día soleado y con múltiples aves que volaban a su alrededor, mientras apreciaba la fantástica vista que le brindaba las alturas. Ese era su gran sueño y por primera vez se sentía muy cerca de él.

Pero decidió dejar de un lado su fantasía para volver a la realidad y escuchar las fuertes risas de sus compañeras, al ver mejor se encontró con sus dos amigas jugando con el señor Stark mientras ambas gritaban de las risas. Scoot solo sonrió y se dirigió con sus amigas, para experimentar esta hermosa sensación con ellas.

Esto duró aproximadamente una hora, pero cada segundo valió completamente la pena para las pequeñas. En verdad era algo tan divertido que todo poni debiera disfrutarlo, incluso llegaba a ser tan divertido como las fiestas de Pinkie, pero esto fue algo único. Al terminar, las pequeñas se quitaron todo el equipo y dejaron el lugar con un poco de tristeza, pero recordaron que aun había más cosas por ver.

A pesar de no probar algún aparato similar al del túnel de viento, el resto del recorrido fue muy entretenido para las chicas. Conocieron a muchos empleados de la Industria y ellos con todo gusto les mostraban en que trabajaban. Muchos preparaban las materias con las que se fabrican los vehículos y otros se dedicaban al ensamble de estos. Inclusive las muy traviesas subieron a unos vehículos que eran probados, para fingir que eran piratas espaciales.

Para finalizar el recorrido todos salieron a la parte trasera del edificio para ver la zona de pruebas, lo cual emociono a las pequeñas, ya que pensaron que podrían conseguir sus Cutie Marks. Al salir pudieron contemplar una inmensa área pavimentada con todo tipo de vehículos, de diferentes formas, tamaños, diseños, colores, etc, la mayoría eran impulsados por turbinas "mágicas" o vapor. Pero mucho más atrás de esta are estaban unos enormes almacenes, donde se guardaban los vehículos terminados.

Era increíble ver estos aparatos tomar vuelo, algunos eran lentos pero otros eran rápidos, inclusive podrían igualar la velocidad de un pegaso. Subieron a un par de ellos, pero Tony solo las dejo subir en unos de tamaño mediano, los cuales solo se elevaron unos metros del suelo, pero ellas no se decepcionaron y realizaron una pequeña carrera con un par de empleados, mientras eran vigiladas en todo momento claro.

El día paso más rápido de lo que esperaban y cuando todos se dieron cuenta, el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas y era hora de que las pequeñas se prepararan para dormir. Los cuatro ponis se dirigieron a los aposentos del señor Stark, donde un gran banquete los esperaba. Todos comieron esa noche como reyes y se alistaban para dormir. Tony tomaba unos pastillas que le ayudaban a conciliar el sueño, ya que muchas veces no dormía por trabajar en sus propios proyectos, pero cuando colocaban unas pastillas en su bebida una de las niñas lo empujo por accidente, haciendo caer varias pastillas de más sin que él se diera cuenta y estas rápidamente se disolvieron en su bebida.

El sueño no tardó en aparecer con brusquedad y Tony envió a las chicas a su habitación para que descansaran adecuadamente, después fue hacia su habitación, donde pateo algo debajo de su cama y después callo dormido en esta sin cambiarse su ropa. Por su parte las niñas a un se encontraban muy activas, mientras discutían del asombroso día que disfrutaron.

 **-Tenemos que repetirlo chicas** – Habló con gran emoción Scoot saltando de cama en cama – **En verdad que ha sido de los días más divertidos de mi vida.**

 **-Opino lo mismo Scootaloo. En verdad que ha sido un grandioso día** – Miró a Apple Bloom – **No puedo creer que hayan tenido esto en secreto por tanto tiempo.**

 **-En verdad se los quería contar chicas** – Se rascó la nuca **– Pero mi familia tiene estrictamente prohibido que hable sobre mi hermano adoptivo. Dicen que no se lo cuente a nadie para evitar causar algún daño a la familia o algo así.**

 **-No sé cómo podrías causar algún daño por contar algo como esto –** Agregó Scoot **– Tu hermano es alguien asombroso y la verdad todo el mundo estaría encantado de conocerlo.**

 **-Yo creo lo mismo, pero lo prometí a mi familia que no hablaría de esto con nadie. De hecho creo que ustedes son la única excepción, aun no sé porque Applejack accedió a esto.**

 **-Eso no importa ahora –** Scoot bajó de la cama **– Lo mejor sería investigar mejor el lugar donde vive tu hermano.**

 **-¿Qué? –** Dijo un poco asustada **– ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?**

 **-Acaso ustedes no tienen curiosidad por ver que sorpresas tiene el señor Stark para nosotras –** Las chicas se miraron entre si un poco indecisas pero ellas también tenían curiosidad así que asintieron decididas **– Entonces vamos allá.**

Todas salieron de puntitas para asegurarse de no hacer ruido y despertar al señor Stark. La verdad, a pesar de ser grande el lugar donde vive Tony, no encontraron muchas cosas de verdadero interés, salvo por una pequeña alberca. Solo un par de habitaciones se encontraban cerradas, pero justo cuando se resignarían vieron el cuarto de Tony entrecerrado y todas decidieron ver que había ahí.

Entraron con sumo cuidado y tratar de no hacer ningún ruido para evitar despertar a Tony, pero en su descuido Sweetie Belle tropezó con un mueble y tiro una botella vacía de cristal. Solo se escuchó el fuerte "Crash" de la botella mientras esta se rompía en pedazos. Todas miraron esto con mucho miedo y vieron directo a la cama del empresario solo para ver sorprendidas que él seguía dormido. Las chicas se acercaron a él y comenzaron a picarlo, solo para comprobar que estaba totalmente sumergido en su sueño, por lo que decidieron explorar la habitación con mucha más calma.

 **-Aun opino que es una mala idea** – Menciono Sweetie, buscando en unos cajones – **Que tal si se despierta.**

 **-No te preocupes** – Hablo Scoot, buscando en los estantes - **Está más dormido que un oso en hibernación.**

 **-Sí, no te preocupes. Quiero ver que hay en su habitación** – Hablo Apple Bloom, con un casco debajo de la cama – **Esta es la primera vez que lo visito y quisiera llevar…** \- Sintió algo con su cascos – **Esperen, creo que encontré algo.**

Apple Bloom saco de la cama un extraño objeto de metal con 5 extensiones parecido para ellas a una garra, solo que esta tenía un su palma un lente redondo de cristal y era totalmente de color rojo en la parte de enfrente y por atrás de color gris. Las demás chicas se acercaron para apreciar el guantelete de una armadura, y comenzaron a mover sus articulaciones.

 **-¿Que creen que sea chicas?** – Pregunto Sweetie – **Se parece un poquito a las garras de Spike.**

 **-Claro que no** – Respondió Scoot **– Solo mira su tamaño, de seguro es… es…** \- Miro a A. Bloom – **¿Qué crees que sea?**

 **-Quizás una pieza de sus vehículos, ya vieron las cosas raras que usan para construirlos.**

 **-Sí, es lo más seguro. Pero aun así es muy extraño** – Tony se cambió su posición y las chicas recordaron donde estaban – **Creo que nos escuchó.**

- **Mejor salimos de aquí chicas –** Hablo nerviosa Sweetie - **No quiero que tu hermano se enoje con nosotras por entrar a su habitación.**

Las chicas asintieron en silencio y se retiraron con cuidado de la habitación de Tony para que por fin puedan dormir en su propio cuarto. Ellas solo se acomodaron y cobijaron para esperar que Celestia levantara el Sol y así de comienzo a un nuevo día, el cual tal vez disfrutarían un poco tarde.

Ya habían pasado unas 4 horas desde que salió el Sol y el señor Stark se levantó un poco apresurado por haberse quedado dormido hasta tarde. Ordeno un desayuno para él y las niñas, y llamo a sus empleados para que prepararan las cosas para el día de hoy. Tony fue a la habitación de las niñas, toco la puerta y después de unos minutos Apple Bloom salió un poco despeinada y con su piyama puesta. Tony solo le dijo que ella y sus amigas se prepararan ya que tenía planeado algo especial para el día de hoy.

Las chicas no perdieron el tiempo en alistarse y salir a desayunar. Una vez que todo estaba preparado todos salieron a la parte trasera del edificio y las chicas contemplaron lo que para ellas parecía un barco con dos enormes zeppelins que eran sujetados por una serie de cuerdas, entre ambos zeppelins se encontraba una enorme turbina y en la parte de abajo dos velas. Aunque su tamaño apenas superaba a una vivienda de Ponyville, en serio que impresionaba su tamaño y forma.

Todas subieron al curioso vehículo casi de inmediato y después de unos minutos este comenzó a desprenderse del suelo y empezar a viajar por los cielos. En menos de 10 minutos había alcanzado una enorme altura y la vista era simplemente espectacular. Por un lado tenían a la enorme ciudad de Manehattan, con sus enormes edificios y varios vehículos voladores encima de ella dondo un panoraba un tanto curioso de la gran ciudad que era acompañado de los cálidos rayos del sol, y más allá el enorme y majestuoso mar (El cual le faltaba muy poco para convertirse en un gigantesco lago) que se extendía hasta perderse de la vista, la crisálida agua era hermosa y se podía apreciar a las aves y peces pasearse muy cerca de la superficie.

Las chicas se encontraban en la proa del "barco" apreciando esta vista única que les brindaba el vuelo. Podían ver a los Ponis como pequeñas hormigas y el vasto campo verde que les ofrecía la naturaleza, en el cielo podían sentir la cálida brisa del viento que recorría su pelaje, los rayos del sol que alumbraban el día y el canto de las parvadas de los pájaros, al igual que uno que otro Pegaso o poni en su vehículo. En verdad que ninguna de ellas sabia de lo que se estaba perdiendo durante todo este tiempo y ahora que estaban ahí no sabían muy bien que emociones expresar.

 **-Es increíble verdad –** Hablo Tony, llamando la atención de las chicas – **Siempre hago esto cuando quiero despejar mi mente. Esta hermosa vista me llena de paz y tranquilidad.**

 **-No solo es increíble hermano. También es muy hermoso, jamás creí ver algo parecido en toda mi vida.**

 **-Con lo sobreprotectora que puede ser Applejack no me sorprende.**

 **-Ni que lo diga señor** – Hablo Scoot – **Una vez Applejack se alteró demasiado al saber que nos dirigíamos al bosque Everfree a ver a nuestra amiga Zecora, y pesar de haber ido en otras ocasiones nosotras solas ella se alteró demasiado.**

 **-Pero eso demuestra lo mucho que le importa –** Agrego Sweetie **– Mi hermana solo me presta atención cuando no está trabajando en sus vestidos.**

 **-Se lo que se siente pequeña, pero lo mejor es no pensar en eso ahora y apreciar mejor la vista** – Se acercó a los barandales de protección – **Porque crean que las cosas se pondrán mejor.**

 **-No creo que las cosas se puedan poner mejor** – Comento Apple Bloom miro el panorama – **Ya que esto es asombroso.**

 **-Creme hermanita cuando te digo que las cosas pueden mejorar.**

Tony realizó unas señas a un par de sus empleados, los cuales abrieron una pequeña bodega y sacaron un pequeño vehículo con una peculiar forma, lo cual emociono a las pequeñas al pensar que podrían ocupar ese vehiculo, excepto por Sweetie Belle. El vehículo era un Ala delta con motor (Busquen en Google). En ella cabían perfectamente cuatro personas para viajes a largas distancias y este era un vehículo completamente seguro. Los empleados dieron un equipo especial para las pequeñas y Tony y así evitar que realicen algo imprudente en el viaje. Todos se estaban preparando con mucha emoción, pero Sweetie no estaba convencida de hacer este viaje.

Como el Zeppelin está detenido en el aire, no sería difícil despegar desde ahí, así que todos se preparaban para subir al Ala Delta mientras los empleados despejaron el camino.

 **-Saben que chicas** – Habló un poco asustada Sweetie Belle– C **reo que los esperare aquí y…** \- Scoot la empezó a empujar.

 **-Vamos Sweetie Belle, será muy divertido** – La intento animar – **En verdad te quieres perder de algo tan asombroso como esto.**

 **-Es verdad, esto será muy divertido y de seguro obtendremos nuestras Cutie Marks por volar juntas por los cielos y a una mayor velocidad.**

 **-Claro pequeña, no hay nada que temer** – La intento calmar Tony – **No dejare que a ninguna de ustedes les pase algo. Yo estaré ahí para cuidarlas y protegerlas** – Le acaricio la crin – **No dejare que nada malo les pase. Tienen mi palabra.**

La pequeña solo miro insegura por un momento a sus amigas, pero ella se llenó de valor para confrontar este miedo y decidió subir al vehículo con sus amigos. Tony al ver que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, decidió encender el motor, el cual soltó en leve rugido. Unos momentos después el vehículo comenzó a avanzar y justo cuando estaban por el borde Sweetie cerró los ojos por mero instinto. Solo sintió una pequeña sacudida y una fuerte corriente de aire que sacudía su pelaje.

Abrió lentamente los ojos solo para comprobar que todo estaba bien, pero aun sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho. Una vez contemplo la misma belleza de hace unos momentos que en el zeppelin, solo que ahora tenía un impulso de adrenalina que recorría todo su cuerpo al igual que las demás chicas, debido a la rápida velocidad en la que viajaban ahora. Ahora si todas se encontraban maravilladas por lo que vivían y simplemente lo disfrutaban mucho más que en las otras ocasiones.

Tony manejaba el Ala Delta con mucho cuidado y se dirigió rumbo a la ciudad para que las pequeñas vieran un poco mejor esta, inclusive otros ponis viajan por los cielos (con sus alas o los vehículos) para dar a conocer que Manehattan era una ciudad de constante trabajo. Tony se aseguró de seguir un rumbo despejado y pasar con algo de calma por encima de la ciudad. Sus tripulantes solo asomaban sus cabezas para ver la rutina en la gran ciudad de estos ponis, unos solo caminaban por las calles y otros hacían espectáculos para alzar la alegría de la gran ciudad, con sus trucos de magia o su destreza física. Por las ventanas de la ciudad se veían a los Ponys en sus escritorios haciendo su trabajo de siempre, inclusive Scootaloo juro ver por unos segundos a todas las chicas.

Después de terminar ese pequeño recorrido por la gran ciudad fueron rumbo al mar para que así estas pequeñas traviesas apreciaran su verdadera belleza desde una distancia considerable. Un poco alejado de la ciudad toda la vida marítima hacía gala en la superficie del mar dando un espectáculo sin precedentes que muy pocos Ponys han visto en toda su vida, los pequeños cardúmenes de Peces nadaban con mucho tranquilidad por las calmadas aguas mientras que debes en cuando se encontraban y juntaban con otro tipo de peces para hacer así un Banco con una gran variedad de especies marinas con diferentes formas y colores que daban un curioso espectáculo que era muy bien apreciados por todos gracias a que el agua era increíblemente clara.

Tony paso el Ala Delta a casi un metro del agua para que las chicas tengan la sensación de estar nadando junto a los peces, inclusive más adelante se encontraron más adelante con una gran manada de delfines que se encontraban saltando una y otra vez sobre el enorme océano. Tony se acercó mucho a estor hermoso animales marinos para que las chicas apreciaran ese majestuoso espectáculo de la naturaleza, inclusive unas cuantas gotas de agua salpicaban a los espectadores. Las niñas miraban a estas criaturas con unos ojos llenos de alegría y felicidad, sin duda no se esperaban ver algo así, pero no sabían que las cosas mejorarían aún más.

De un momento a otro los delfines detuvieron su andar y dejaron de dar saltos sobre el agua, Tony vio esto y detuvo el vehículo mientras activaba un pequeño campo bajo el Ala Delta para que esta no se hundiera bajo el agua y se mantuviera flotando sobre esta. Las chicas no prestaron atención a esto ya que se concentraron en buscar a los mamíferos marinos que desaparecieron de su vista.

 **–Miren por aquí chicas – Indico Tony a un costado de él mientras jugueteaba con el agua –** Ahí están nuestros pequeños amigos **– Miraba el fondo del mar.**

 **Las pequeñas asomaron sus cabezas y vieron con efecto que casi todos los delfines se encontraban bajo el agua, cazando a unos peces demasiado pequeños para alimentarse, pero envés de asustarlas esto las emociono más al ver como estos se movían con mucha agilidad y los pececillos se alejaban de ellos de una forma visualmente entretenida. Las pequeñas en verdad no dejaban de sorprenderse una y otra vez por lo que veían, incluso llegaron a pensar que era un sueño. En eso las tres se quitaron su visor para ver mucho mejor, peor por accidente Sweetie Belle tiro el suyo al mar.**

 **–Hay no. Se me callo –** Intento atraparlo con su magia sin tener éxito **– Lo siento señor Stark – Lo miro con pena – Fue un accidente.**

 **–Oye no te preocupes –** Miro al fondo **– Además creo que alguien te viene a ayudar un poco.**

Sweetie Belle bajo la cabeza confundida y se asustó un poco al ver que un delfin hiba a una gran velocidad hacia ella. Con una salpicada de agua el delfín asomo su rostro fuera del agua, asustando solo a Sweetiw Belle en el acto. La pequeña criatura miraba con algo de curiosidad a los Ponys, mientras que en la punta de su boca se encontraba los visores de Sweetie Belle. Scoot y Apple Bloom miraban igualmente con mucha curiosidad pero sobretodo con lindura al Delfin, pero ninguna se atrevía a tocarlo por no saber cómo reaccionaría este. Sweetie Belle comenzó a respirar apresuradamente, pero Stark puso un casco sobre su hombro y le dio una gran sonrisa que le decía que no había nada que temer.

La potrilla blanca se armó de valor y se acercó lentamente al Delfin para tomar su visor, por alguna extraña razón extendió sus cascos para tomarlo en vez de usar su magia, tal vez el miedo no le dejaba pensar bien, pero eso era una decisión de la que no se arrepentiría. Juston cuando tomo su visor el Delfin abrió la boca y Sweetie Belle lo tomo con algo de rapidez. El hermoso mamífero marino soltó unos de sus singulares cantos mientras agitaba la cabeza emocionado. La potrilla miro con algo de curiosidad su actitud y por alguna razón extendió su casco nuevamente hacia el para acariciar su suave piel. Sweetie Belle rápidamente dejo todo rastro de miedo al ver lo dosil que era esta criatura y ver que esta se emocionaba cada vez más por las caricias.

 **–Te gusta verdad hermosa –** Dijo con una gran sonrisa Sweetie mientras que el delfin contestaba con uno de sus hermosos sonidos **– Lo sabía pequeña.**

 **–Increíble –** Apple Bloom se acercó para acariciarlo también **– Nunca había visto a unos peces tan grandes como este. Son muy hermosos.**

 **–Son más que hermosos Apple Bloom –** Dijo Scoot **– Me atrevo a decir que son majestuosos. Incluso la velocidad a la que nadaban era increíble. Verdad que si amigo –** Paso una de sus alas para acariciarlo, pero este reacciono de una manera un tanto curiosa.

El delfín comenzó a aletear mucho con su cola y de un momento a otro más de la mitad de su cuerpo salió del agua mientras aplaudía con sus aletas y dejaba escuchar todo su canto. Todos miraban con alegría este espectáculo que incluso no se dieron cuenta que otros delfines se acercaban hacia ellos.

En cuestión de segundos fueron rodeados de varios delfines que comenzaron a entonar sus chillidos para llamar su atención. Las pequeñas en un inicio se asustaron pero el miedo desapareció cuando vieron que los delfines solo querían jugar con ellas. Cada una de las pequeñas potras comenzó a acariciar a tantos delfines como les era posible y se divertían con los pequeños chillidos que estos emitían en forma de agradecimiento.

 **–No se amontonen pequeños –** Apple Bloom Frotaba sus cachetitos con 2 delfines a la vez **– Hay de sobra para todos.**

 **–Ja Ja Ja. Sí que eres muy consentido amigo –** Scoot acariciaba el estómago de un delfin boca arriba **– Creo que así te gustara mas –** Comenzó a usar sus alas, pero el delfin se zangoloteo mientras se daba vuelta y mojo a Scoot por accidente **–Oye espera –** Tomo agua con sus alas y se la arrojo, peor el delfin lo tomo como un juego y comenzó a tomar agua con su boca y escupírsela en un chorro **– Ja Ja Ja Ja. Espera un momento –** Scoot le respondía de la misma menera mientras contenia difícilmente sus risas **– Esta bien, está bien. Tú ganas. Je Je Je –** El festejo su victoria con aplausos de sus aletas y su clásico canto.

Sweetie Belle por su parte se encontraba jugando con los pequeños delfines con una extraña caracola que ellos habían traído. Arrojaba la caracola a una buena distancia para que varios de los delfines pudieran.

 **–En verdad son tan hermosos –** Sonreía con mucha felicidad **– Quisiera llevarlos a todos con migo –** Todos los delfines se detuvieron y miraron el horizonte **– ¿Qué sucede pequeños, dije algo malo?**

 **–Nada de eso pequeña –** Hablo Tony para que no se preocupara **– Pero me temo que es hora de que nuestros aletados amigos continúen con su viaje.**

 **–No –** Berrincho Apple Bloom **– Aún nos falta mucho más por hacer.**

 **–¡Esperen no se vallan! – Scoot grito al ver que todos comenzaron a marcharse – Hay no. Aun quería jugar con ellos – Las pequeñas se entristecieron.**

 **–No se preocupen chicas. Estoy seguro que los volverán a ver –** Encendió el motor del Ala Delta **– Pero por ahora lo mejor será regresar a la compañía y alejarnos del camino de aquellos chicos grandes –** El vehículo tomo velocidad rápidamente.

 **–¿Chicos grandes? –** Pregunto Sweetie Belle mientras despegaban. Tony en forma de respuesta señalo en la dirección contraria de donde fueron los delfines.

A lo lejos se podía ver una gran ola que se acercaba a ellos. Para su suerte ya había despegado y alcanzado una gran altura y podían ver que aquello no era una ola sino el pez más grande que las pequeñas han visto en su vida. Su enorme tamaño arrastraba una considerable cantidad de agua con él, haciendo el efecto de una gran ola y confundiendo a quien lo estuviera viendo. La gigantesca ballena se sumergió unas decenas de metros para tomar vuelo y dar un gran salto en la superficie. Los segundos pasaron lentamente mientras las niñas miraban a la enorme criatura salir disparada del agua mientras esta era acompañada por toneladas de agua que salieron disparada con ella. Cuando la gravedad hizo efecto y esta bella criatura volvió a tocar el mar el agua se elevó demasiado, levantando varias toneladas de agua por los cielos.

El silencio reino por el resto del viage, pero era sencillamente por que las pequeñas no tenían como expresar lo que acababan de ver y experimentar. Sin duda sería algo único en esta vida. Después de un largo rato de viajar por los cielos, decidieron regresar a la Industria, lo cual no demoro mucho tiempo. Aterrizaron en la parte trasera de la industria con los ánimos hasta el cielo. Se quitaron su equipo de protección y se adentraron a los edificios.

 **-¡Fue un grandioso día!** – Grito Apple Bloom - **¡Hay que repetirlo de nuevo!**

 **–¡Si señor Stark! –** Dijo Sweeite Belle **– ¡No tengo palabras para expresar lo magnifico que fue el viaje! ¡Sin duda una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida!**

 **–¡Por favor déjenos visitarlo más a menudo! –** Suplico Scoot **–Quiero experimentar esa sensación mucho más a menudo.**

 **-Con calma chica, hay que tomarlo con calma. Me gustaría repetirlo, pero tu hermana vendrá por ustedes y hay que asegurarse de que tengan todo listo. Aun asi no se preocupen. Tratare de hacer esto más seguido con todas ustedes. Lo único que tendrán que hacer es pedirle permiso a sus padres o hermanas ¿Entendido?** – Las pequeñas asintieron. Tony miro un reloj – **Parece que falta un poco para que llegue Applejack. Díganme pequeñas, quieren hacer algo más mientras la esperamos.**

Las chicas se reunieron entre ellas y platicaron un poco, pero ya sabían bien lo que querían hacer. Asi que Apple Bloom camino hacia el para hacerle una pregunta.

 **-Dime hermano** – Hablo un poco nerviosa – **¿Aquí tendrán unos paracaídas?**

* * *

Applejack y Fluttershy llegaban a las industrias Stark en un taxi, listas para recoger a las potrillas y regresar todas juntas a Ponyville. AJ pensaba ir sola pero Fluttershy se ofreció para acompañarla y recoger a las pequeñas al trabajo de su "familiar", en lo que las demás chicas alistaban sus cosas para partir a Ponyville. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, ambas bajaron del taxi y comenzaron a caminar el largo camino hasta la Industria.

 **-Así que aquí trabaja tu familiar Applejack –** Pregunto mientras miraba los enormes edificios.

 **-Así es dulzura. La familia Apple siempre mantiene sus relaciones familiares y me alegra haber contado con él para hospedar a las pequeñas.**

 **-Es bueno saber eso AJ, la verdad yo no he visto a muchos de mis familiares últimamente** – Miro los edificios y sus trabajadores – **Pero es muy bueno saber que él trabaja en esta Industria, por lo que se es la más importante de Manehattan.**

 **-Digamos que hace más que trabajar aquí** – Fluttershy se confundió un poco, pero luego vio a un grupo de unicornios mirando lo más alto de la torre, con sus uniformes puestos.

 **-Oye mira ahí. ¿Qué crees que está pasando?**

 **-No tengo idea. Pero no me da buena espina** – Ambas alzaron la mirada, mirando a un grupo de pegasos volando a ¾ partes de edifico, pero su atención se concentró en 4 siluetas que se encontraban al borde de una plataforma casi al final de la torre.

 **-Oye… que crees que están haciendo allá arriba** **–** Entrecerró los ojos **– Parece algo peligroso**

 **-De seguro alguna locura de…** \- Miro mejor y vio una silueta familiar – **Espera un momento. Acaso no son…**

 **-¡POR FIN CONSEGUIREMOS NUESTRAS CUTIE MARKS!** – Grito una de las siluetas en lo más alto de la torre e hizo eco, que a pesar de estar lejos, ambas yeguas escucharon y reconocieron a la perfección.

 **-¡NIÑAAAAS!** – Gritaron alarmadas ambas yeguas y comenzaron a correr hacia el edificio mientras sentían que sus corazones salían de su pecho, sin duda esto no podía ser nada bueno.

Antes de siquiera de llegar con uno de los unicornios fuera del edificio, las tres potrillas saltaron del edificio una por una, junto con Tony, para poder asi conseguir su marca por paracaidismo. Las pequeñas caían en cámara lenta frente a los ojos de las pobres yeguas que corrian a mas no poder para atrapar a las pequeñas.

 **-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH**! – Un grito de terror salió de Applejack y Fluttershy quienes sentían como sus corazones se detenian al ver semejante acto "suicida" de parte de las pequeñas, las cuales gritaban de emoción.

Al llegar a la altura de los pegasos, estos las siguieron a una distancia prudente. Al caer a más de la mitad del edificio, las chicas jalaron un cordón de su paracaídas activándolo y frenando su caída. Una por una fue tocando el suelo a salvo, con la adrenalina al tope y su emoción tocando las nuves, las pequeñas chocaban los cascos en forma de felicitación mientras eran felicitadas por los empleados que las cuidaban en todo momento, incluso cuando Tony aterrizo las felicito por su enorme valentia.

 **-Debo admitir que fue divertido chicas.**

 **-No solo fue divertido ¡FUE ASOMBROSO!** – Scoot salto y voló por un segundo – **Hay que repetirlo de nuevo.**

 **-Por favor señor, tal vez en el segundo intentó por fin obtengamos nuestras Cutie Marks –** Rogo Sweetie.

 **-Si hermano, aún tenemos tiempo** **para hacer otro intento. Ya saben lo que dicen, la segunda es la vencida.**

 **-¡Ja ja ja ja! Sera en la próxima ocasión pequeñas. Lo mejor será alistarnos y esperar a tu hermana. No quiero que…**

 **-¡APPLE BLOOM!** – Un grito sono de repente y erizo la piel de Tony, ya que sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz.

 **-¿¡Applejack!?** – Grito un poco asustado su hermana – **¿Qué haces aquí? –** Aj le dio un abrazo y la revisó detalladamente para asegurarse de que no estuviera lastimada.

 **-¡¿QUE CREEN QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO JOVENCITAS, POR QUE CORRALES SALTARON DE UN EDIFICIO?!** \- Applejack gritaba más preocupada que enojada.

 **-Tranquila Applejack** – Intento calmarla Fluttershy – **Lo bueno es que se encuentran bien –** A pesar de verse tranquila, Fluttershy aún se encontraba asustada por lo ocurrido.

 **-Sí, tranquila Applejack** – Hablo Scoot – **Solo lo hicimos para conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks.**

 **-Lo cual no funciono** – Agrego Sweetie.

 **–¿Acaso no ven que pudieron salir lastimadas?**

 **-Nunca estuvimos en peligro Applejack. El señor Stark** – Señalo a Tony – **Se aseguró de cuidarnos todo el tiempo. Incluso sus trabajadores nos cuidaron para que no saliéramos lastimadas –** Aj volteo a ver a Tony.

 **-Si hermanita, no hubo de que preocuparse. Aquí todo el equipo se aseguró de cuidar a las niñas** – Se refería a los unicornios y pegasos – **Así que las niñas estuvieron todo el…**

Un fuerte coscorroneo fue recibido por Tony, el cual solo se agacho y se sobo en dolor. Luego Tony alzo la mirada con una mueca de dolor mientras veía a su enfurecida hermanastra.

 **-¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESO, ELLAS SOLO SON UNAS NIÑA** S! –Por un momento Tony juro ver llamas en los ojos de AJ, y el solo se estremeció del enorme susto – ¡ **ACASO NO VES QUE PUDIERON SALIR HERIDAS!**

 **-¡Applejack, cálmate!** – A. Bloom grito llamando la atención de su hermana – No tienes por qué ponerte así

 **-Pero el…**

 **-¡Tony no tiene la culpa de nada! Nosotras le insistimos para que nos dejara saltar de la torre en paracaídas. Fue NU-ES-TRA I-DE-A –** Apple se calmó un poco al ver la expresión seria de A. Bloom.

 **-Bueno me calmare. Pero tendremos una pequeña charla pequeña tu y yo Apple Bloom –** Miro a Tony de una forma amenazante **– Y también tendré una charla contigo Tony.**

 **-Siempre me meto en problemas –** Agrego de forma triste y cómica Tony.

Pero por otro lado Fluttershy se encontraba realmente confundida, ella conocía muy bien al Pony que está regañando Applejack, y no era para más, casi no existía pegaso sobre la faz de Equestria que no supiese sobre Tony Stark. Así que en verdad le extrañaba que Applejack lo estuviera hablando de esa manera, aunque de cierta manera no la culpaba pero aun así estaba muy confundida.

 **-Oye Scootaloo** – Hablo bajamente Fluttershy.

 **-¿Que paso Fluttershy? – La pequeña pegaso se acercó a ella –¿Sucede algo?**

 **-Perdona que pregunte esto. Pero acaso el señor Stark le dijo a Applejack… Mmmm… ¿Hermana a Applejack?**

 **-¡Oh si! Casi se me olvida** – Se le acercó emocionada **– El señor Sark es el hermano mayor de Applejack y Apple Bloom. Por lo que se él ha sido parte de la familia Apple desde…** \- Sweetie tapo su boca para que no dijera nada más, pero ya era tarde.

 **-¿Su hermano? –** Ahora sí que Fluttershy se encontraba con la boca abierta, en verdad su amiga era hermano del empresario más importante de Mannehattan. Ella solo alzo la mirada y miro como Applejack caminaba amenazantemente hacia Tony, solo para que ella confirmara que era cierto lo que dijo Scoot.

 **-Espera Applejack, solo fue una broma** – Tony sonreía muy nerviosamente mientras retrocedía.

 **-Creo que te daré el castigo de la Abuela Smith por adelantada –** Se acercó hacia el con una mirada de enojo.

 **-No no no no, espera espera por favor…**

Lo último que se escuchó esa noche fue un fuerte grito de miedo por parte de Tony Stark.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos aquí termina otro capítulo de mi fic. En verdad lamento la tardanza, pero apenas tengo tiempo libre y mi Pc la ocupa todo el mundo, por lo cual no encuentro tiempo para escribir.**

 **Lamento que no se escribiera sobre Tirek aquí, pero en verdad quería hacer este cap. pero en el siguiente me lo cobrare.**

 **Muy pronto todo el mundo se dará cuenta de la existencia de Iron Man y dará inicio a la verdadera historia de este Fic que espero que dé para mucho más.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones y mencionen lo que les agrado y no en el Cap. o lo que quisiera ver en el futuro.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Y recuerden que la búsqueda pronto dará comienzo**


	6. Caída Magica

**06 - Caída Mágica**

 ** _"Nadie tiene un nuevo comienzo. Y yo lo tengo. Tengo una según oportunidad y la estoy arruinando. No estoy en ningún lugar donde deba de estar, y no estoy haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor que el día anterior"_**

 **-Jean Grey-**

Tony volvió una vez más a sus rutinarios días después de la partida de su hermana menor y sus amigas. Applejack logro convencer a Fluttershy de que no contara este secreto que guarda la Familia Apple y ella acepto con gusto, pero en verdad que la pegaso estaba muy confundida por lo todo sucedido y dicho por Applejack, sin mencionar el hecho de que las niñas saltaron de un edificio en paracaídas.

Los días y las semanas pasaban muy rápido para el señor Stark, durante los cuales el aprovecho aquel tiempo para crear y modificar sus armaduras, al igual que enfocarse en el proyecto Orizon, y para su suerte Tony ha tenido muy buenos resultados con este… y otros no tanto. Otro tema que deseaba tratar era sobre la magia de este mundo, la cual era realmente poderosa, de eso no había duda, así que lo mejor será aprender a defenderse de ella o inclusive usarla, por si las cosas se ponían mucho más difíciles en este lugar (lo cual pensaba que nunca sucedería).

Hubo un momento en que tuvo que comenzar a hacer varios mapas y esquemas sobre los lugares donde caia, pues descubrió una singularidad en la que muchas dimensiones estaban muy conectadas entre sí, casi como si estuvieran pegadas unas con otras. Era algo de esperarse, en su antiguo mundo había escaneado sin fin de universos alternos con su amigo Reed Richars. Incluso varios merecían la pena ser estudias y aquí encontró varios que no eran la excepción.

El último descubrimiento que hizo recientemente fue de un universo que tenía un lugar llamado Rainbow Gates, lo interesante de ese mismo lugar es que tenía un índice de vida tan alto como el de Equestria, desgraciadamente la energía era limitada y un fallo en el portal le impidió explorar más allá de un pequeño poblado, así que simplemente se marchó del lugar

La verdad parecía que no ocurriría nada interesante por un buen tiempo, y por raro que paresca el sufrio por un tiempo y constantemente escalofríos que solo ocurrían con él, algo sin duda extraño ya que no encontraba ningún tipo de anomalía en su cuerpo, así que lo paso por alto.

Una vez más el destino llego para abofetear esas ideas aburridas que tenía sobre ese mundo, y darle entender que ocurrían hechos interesantes en este. Una vez más Allison logro captar esa extraña energía que emitía un ser egocéntrico e infantil. Aquel ser con apariencia inconfundible y extraño sentido del humor (en verdad le recordaba al molesto de Deadpool), que se hacía llamar a el mismo el dios de caos; Discord.

Según los escáneres el Draconequus se encontraba ahora en Ponyville, pareciera que le encantara el lugar, como si buscara algo que ahí perdió recientemente. Así que Tony no perdió tiempo y salió a darle una pequeña visita a su payaso favorito, con una armadura ideal para la ocasión. El único fallo del que se percato fue que sus sistemas tardaban en detectar cualquier anomalía inusual de energía haciendo un retraso de los informes. En verdad necesitaba corregir este error, tal vez lanzando unos cuantos satélites a la órbita de este planeta solucionaría esto, cosa que comenzaría a realizar después.

Y por aquel "retraso", esto se convirtió en un mal día para las Mane Six, y por supuesto un día aburrido para él. Cuando llego a Ponyville todo estaba… normal. Esto fue raro, ya que conociendo a Discord de su último enfrentamiento, Ponyville estaría de patas arriba, literalmente. Lo único que observo fue uno que otro desorden en el pueblo, nada de que lamentarse, pero lo zona más afectada pareció ser la granja de la familia Apple.

Sus lecturas indicaban que el Draconequus se alejaba del lugar rápidamente junto con otras presencias un poco más débiles que él. Tony los siguió a ambos con suma cautela, para evitar ser visto, y tener una pequeña charla con Discord en privado. Al llegar a Canterlot y aterrizar en el castillo. Celestia y Discord se adentraron al edificio y Tony los siguió hasta que ambos se separaron, no sin antes dirigirse unas palabras entre ellos. Discord camino un poco y comenzó a ver lo que le rodeaba y entro a un cuarto él solo.

Por lo que escucho de la pequeña charla que tuvieron Discord y Celestia, ahora el Draconequus estaba en el camino de la redención, y Celestia y su hermana lo ayudarían en ese camino que había elejido. La verdad costaba un poco de trabajo creer eso, pero viendo como es este mundo con su paz y armonía, sería algo relativamente normal darle una oportunidad a ese ser Caótico. Así que tendrá una pequeña charla con él para asegurarse de que fuera por el buen camino. Pero en verdad quería hablar con él por algo mucho más personal.

Discord se hallaba "redecorando" su habitación temporal, hasta encontrar un lugar mucho más apropia para él o por lo menos hasta que consiguiera su propio hogar.

– **No es lo mismo** – Dijo un poco resignado al no encontrar la decoración que necesitaba. Miro el techo y suspiro – **Espero que pueda hacer esto bien. O por lo menos no echarlo a perder** – Refiriéndose a su cambio de "bando" – **Después de todo, no quiero terminar como decoración de jardines una vez más** – Al recordar esto, un pequeño escalofrió lo invadió, temiendo ser aprisionado otra vez y perder lo que ha ganado.

Pero olvido rápidamente esto y con un chasquido apareció un montón de arena, palmeras y una piscina que eran acompañadas por una cálida luz, que no parecía tener un origen conciso, que alumbraba toda la habitación, dando la apariencia de una playa soleada.

– **Lo mejor será olvidarse de eso y disfrutar de estas vacaciones** – Con otro chasquido apareció una hamaca entre dos palmeras junto con una playera con flores, unas gafas para el sol y un coco con un sorbete – **Después de todo, tiene un largo tiempo desde que tome un poco de tiempo para descansar**.

– **Tienes razón, es un buen día para descansar** – Hablo una voz relajada en la habitación, una muy conocida para el Draconequus.

La relajación de Discord desapareció de golpe y fue remplazada por una gran molestia al reconocer esa voz robótica que le causo muchos problemas unos años atrás. Con una mirada de pocos amigos, Discord alzo la mirada hacia la enorme cama de su habitación, donde se encontraba esa criatura de hojalata, con brazos en la nuca y patas cruzadas. Esta solo se limitó a mirarlo con ese rostro frio y serio, pero junto con ello llego un denso silencio

– **Que pasa Discord, parece que te comió la lengua el gato** – Hablo Iron Man relajadamente – **Creí que estarías feliz de verme.**

– **Miren nada mas quien vino por la revancha** – Hablo burlonamente – **Creí que te había derrotado la última vez, pero aquí estas una vez más con un cambio de look. ¿Qué? Acaso no te basto la paliza de nuestro último encuentro –** Eso era cierto, su armadura ahora era de colores rojo y dorado, con energía azul en vez de roja.

– **No confundas mis intenciones Discord, solo he venido a tener una pequeña charla contigo** – Se levantó de la cama – **Y lo más recomendable es relajarnos y evitar una pelea ¿no lo crees? O acaso ya quieres causar algún alboroto en el hogar de las princesas.**

Discord bajo un poco la guardia y pensó bien lo que dijo Iron Man. En verdad sería mejor evitar un conflicto el, después de todo, no ha pasado ni siquiera 6 horas desde que se ha "reformado" y si comenzara una pelea contra este ser, la destrucción seria enorme y él podría escapar saliéndose con sus garras limpias y las princesas nunca confiarían en él una vez más, y lo volverían a encarcelar como a una estatua o algo peor.

– **Como entraste a este lugar, estoy seguro que habría sentido tu presencia en cualquier momento** – Eso era algo que le molestaba en verdad del ser, no podía "verlo" con su magia o tan siquiera sentirlo, ya que en caso de haberse transportado se habría dado cuenta.

 **–Bueno, la ventana estaba abierta** – Bromeo Tony, señalando la enorme ventana con su pulgar – **Así que decidí darte una visita y dejarte una advertencia** – La ira de Discord aumento.

–¿ **Y exactamente cuál es tu advertencia?** –Pregunto entre dientes rechinándolos un poco.

– **Cálmate, no te enojes. Y regresando a lo que vine** – Se cruzó Brazos – **Por lo que he visto, has decido tomar el camino de la redención para ser una mejor persona... o Dragón… no se la verdad como decirte.**

 **–Preferiria que me dijeras Draconequus.**

 **–Curioso. Pero bueno. Mira, a pesar de que no estoy muy de acuerdo con esta idea por parte de las princesas, no voy a intervenir en las decisiones de ellas y dejare que su idea siga a delante. Veo que quieres poner un poco de fe en esto. Y no te molestare mientras estés aquí. O acaso piensas defraudar en las chicas que pusieron fe en tu redención.**

Simplemente esto no podía ser, no había pasado casi nada del día y ahora esta hojalata se había enterado de la decisión que tomo en Ponyville. En verdad que no lo soportaba, como que existirá un ser que lo podría enfrentar y saber las cosas antes que los demás. De cierta manera quería cerrarle el hocico y darle una vez más una lección a Iron Man ya que tenía cierta confianza de ganarle de nuevo, pero no estaba muy seguro de ello.

– **Vaya, tal parece que estas a merced de las princesas**. **Acaso ellas te mandaron a vigilarme** – Dijo molesto, ya que de cierta manera el pensó que las princesas le hayan contratado para vigilarlo.

– **Te estas confundiendo de nuevo Discord. Como te dije en nuestro primer encuentro, yo no trabajo para nadie. Y las princesas no son la excepción. Yo me podría considerar un "ser" libre de jefes, algo que difícilmente puedo decir de ti–** Se encogió de hombros – **Incluso dudo mucho que alguien sepa de mi existencia.**

Ahora si el Draconequus estaba que la sangre le hervía.

– **Eso es una ventaja para mi hojalata. Entonces si desapareces de este mundo, nadie te extrañaría** – Hablo confiado.

– **No te recomendaría que hagas eso, la verdad no quiero detenerte o tan siquiera lastimarte.**

– **¿Detenerme**? –Un aura oscura comenzó a rodearlo – **Como piensas detener la magia de un dios.**

Iron Man solo lo miraba sin emoción aparente a Discord mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo y era rodeado de este poderoso poder.

– **La verdad no se mucho sobre la magia Discord.** **De hecho debo decir que la detesto y la odio en cierto sentido** – Hablo igual de relajado – **Pero YO aprendo rápido** – Tony alzo su brazo derecho a la altura de su cabeza, junto su pulgar con un dedo y dio un fuerte chasquido – **Y eso es lo que siempre me da fuerzas en situaciones dificiles**.

Unos pequeños destello salieron de las esquinas de la habitación y Discord comenzó a debilitarse. De un momento a otro la magia que expulsaba su cuerpo dejo de emerger y lentamente la magia desaparecía de su interior. Discord callo de rodillas al suelo y miro con miedo sus garras mientras chasqueaba sus dedos inútilmente. No había duda: su magia se había ido, y se lo había arrebatado esa hojalata.

– **¿¡QUE FUE LO QUE ME HICISTES!?** – Pregunto muy enojado y asustado el Draconequus.

– **No te alteres Discord. Tu magia regresara cuando yo me haya retirado. Así que por favor presta mucha atención –** Tony se acercó hacia el arrodillado Draconequus y lo miro con esa intimidante mirada de su casco, mientras él lo miraba con miedo – **Como ya he mencionado. Respetare la decisión que han tomado las princesas y te dejare en paz. Pero que te quede algo muy en claro** – Stark estiro su brazo y tomo con violencia el cuello de Discord alzándolo del suelo por encima de su altura – **Si me entero que has causado algún destrozo a tu gusto, o que tan siquiera has molestado a cualquier Pony de este mundo** – Lo acerco bruscamente a su rostro – **Yo mismo te detendré, y créeme que nadie en este mundo vendrá a ayudarte… Estarás solo cuando eso suceda.**

Discord ahora se encontraba sudando por las palabras frías que salieron de la criatura. En verdad era alguien a que temer, no por nada lo dejo en pésimas condiciones, el mismo dios de caos. Tony lo soltó y se propuso a retirarse, así que se acercó a una de las enormes ventanas.

– **Esta será mi única advertencia Discord, así que espero que no causes más problemas** – Tony activo sus propulsores y salió de la de la habitación, dejando a un muy asustado Discord.

En verdad no quería tomar esa aptitud, pero no dejaría que usara a los habitantes de este planeta para su propia diversión. Pero en parte fue más una advertencia para que se alejara de su familia, solo esperaba que no se lo tome tan apecho. Aun así lo vigilaría unos días para saber en qué se mete este sujeto, y en el peor de los casos, tener que enfrentarlo.

* * *

Como tenía planeado, Tony comenzó los preparativos para lanzar a la órbita del planeta una serie de 4 satélites para facilitar la comunicación con sus instalaciones, mejorando así la localización de objetivos en tiempo real y la rapidez del traslado de información de su tecnología. Al principio dudo en hacerlo, pero recordó que todas las señales o anomalías extrañas tardaban en ser detectadas e incluso quería tomar información de todos los lugares posibles para la facilidad del traslado y los mapas satelitales, así que lo mejor será poner estos 4 chicos en la órbita del planeta lo antes posible.

En 4 zonas diferentes y muy alejadas de los terrenos de Equestria, Tony realizo con varias de sus armaduras los satélites, en zonas lejanas de la civilización. La desventaja fue que estas eran muy grandes y demasiado pesadas, así que los propulsores de los cohetes tendrían que ser muy potentes. Una desventaja era que sería muy fácil de ver la trayectoria ascendente de los cohetes por la inmensa quema de combustible que dejaría, así que opto por lanzarlos en la oscuridad y seguridad de la noche, ya que sabía muy bien que muy pocos Ponys se quedaban dormidos a altas horas de la madrugada.

En las 4 zonas de despegue, varias armaduras alistaban todo lo necesario para que los satélites despejaran sin ninguna dificultad. Muchas de las armaduras tenían su complexión normal, pero otras eran demasiado robustas en comparación, inclusive daba la impresión de que se tratara de enormes gorilas, por sus enormes brazos y torsos. Estas armaduras cargaban inmensas placas de metal, remplazando a grúas de una construcción tradicional, que ensamblaban en los satélites.

Los satélites tardaron 4 días en ser construidos en su totalidad, Tony supervisaba todo desde sus edificios, esperando la gran noche que por fin había llegado y sus armaduras solo acomodaban unos cuantos detalles. Pero lo que ignoraban es que unas figuras los observaban entre las sombras, y Tony por su descuido no se dio cuenta de ello.

Entre los arbustos 2 batponis miraban desde una pequeña colina y con algo de miedo a las armaduras trabajando, al igual que le inmensa estructura que estaban construyendo. Y la angustia se manifestaba en sus rostros.

– **No creí que fuera más de uno** – Hablo el Bat poni de ojos morados – **Quien diría que por seguir a ese grandulón nos encontraríamos con esto –** Se notaba nervioso.

– **Lo mejor será mantenernos ocultos, son demasiados como para encararlos y tengo entendido que tan solo uno podría hacernos pedazos** – Hablo el Bat poni, del casco rasguñado – **Tenemos que contarles a las princesas sobre esto.**

– **Y tú pensabas que la Princesa Luna mentía al decir que nos enfrentábamos a una invasión** – Agrego el primero – **Y ahora estamos frente a una comunidad de "ellos".**

– **No es momento para esos comentarios, tenemos que *¡CRAHS!** * – Por accidente el Bat poni piso unas cuantas rocas que se deslizaron colina abajo, llamando la atención de una de las armaduras – **Hay no** – La armadura se acercó a su posición – **Escóndete –** Su compañero hizo caso de inmediato y ambos se escondieron en la abundante fauna del bosque.

En los aposentos de Stark, él se encontraba monitoreando todo para dar inicio al despegue de los cohetes que enviaran a los satélites la órbita del planeta. Pero la voz de Allison lo interrumpió brevemente.

– **Señor, la armadura Mark 46 detecto a 2 criaturas cerca de la zona de despegue 02.**

– **Ignóralo Allison, de seguro se trata de otros animales que deambulan por la zona** – Miro barios gráficos y diseños holográficos que aparecían frente a el – **Ya está todo listo para el despegue.**

– **Está todo listo señor, solo esperamos su señal para iniciar el despegue.**

– **Inicia la secuencia Allison. Palabra clave: Ojos de la Luna.**

– **Palabra clave aceptada. Cuenta regresiva iniciada.**

La armadura que buscaba a los Bat ponis se alejó del área que sobrevolaba y se retiró del lugar, al igual que muchas de las otras armaduras. El poni del casco arañado que piso las piedras se asomó para verlo mejor lo que ocurría.

– **Parece que se están retirando del lugar** – Miro a su compañero - **Hay que alejarnos mientras tengamos tiempos.**

– **Sí, no quiero que uno de esas cosas nos encuentre y…** – No termino lo que decía cuando un fuerte sonido salió de la inmensa estructura en forma de torre.

Varias luces se prendían alrededor del cohete al igual que en su interior. Ambos Bat ponis se callaron y miraron con suma curiosidad el cohete, preguntándose qué ocurría. Antes de siquiera articular una palabra, una ráfaga de viento los empujo y un enorme destello los segó, iluminando toda la zona boscosa del lugar.

AL aclarar un poco mejor su vista, vieron estupefactos que de la parte inferior de la "torre", al igual que en otras áreas de este, que alumbraba con intensidad todo el lugar, salía una fuerte ráfaga de fuego, como si un dragón maduro escupiera fuego desde el interior de una forma intensa, y dejaba una enorme capa de humo.

Lentamente la enorme estructura comenzó a desprenderse del suelo y elevarse por los cielos, perdiéndose lentamente de vista y dejando en su camino un enorme rastro de humo haciendo toser a los Bats y ahuyentando varios animales. Tony miraba desde lo más alto de su edificio cuatro destellos a la lejanía que se elevaban por los cielos, feliz de ver que sus inventos por fin llegarían a su destino.

Pero él no era el único que contemplaba tal "espectáculo", sino también la Princesa Luna, quien miraba a la lejanía el destello que desprendían los cohetes, preguntándose qué ocurría en su hermosa noche, y aun que no supiera que eran esas cosas sabía bien quienes eran los responsable, y lo único que esperaba es que no fuera nada peligroso para su pueblo. Pero lo que los gobernantes de Equestria ignoraban es que una verdadera amenaza asechaba entre las sombras; un minotauro que lentamente recuperaba sus poderes.

* * *

Apenas había pasado una semana desde que Tony envió a la órbita del planeta y había detectado sin fin de anomalías mágicas, las cuales le podrían beneficiar. Él no perdió ni un minuto y se dirigió hacia estos lugares con el fin de investigarlos y encontrar algo de utilidad, después de todo, nunca está de más saber que se encuentra en este mundo. Pero ese sería un terrible error de su parte, ya que en uno de esas expediciones se encontraba muy alejado de las tierras de Equestria, ignorando por completo lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Eso en verdad sería un problema, porque ahora un Draconequus y un Minotauro empezaron a robar la magia de todos los habitantes de Equestria, y hasta el momento nadie se interponía en su camino, ni siquiera las soberanas de ese reino. Pero Tony, más tarde que temprano, salía disparado del fondo del océano y se dirigía de regreso a Equestria, donde el poder de Tirek aumentaba cada vez más y mas.

– **Genial, me voy por un minuto y mira lo que pasa** – Miraba las imágenes satelitales de su objetivo – **Allison, por favor me podrías poner al corriente.**

– **Tal parece que mientras estaba en aquellas ruinas señor. Un Centauro comenzó a robar la magia todo unicornio que se le interponía. Incluso llegando a tal poder, logro absorber la magia de las otras razas.**

– **Y que hace un Centauro tan lejos de sus tierras** **–** Pregunto, pero era irrelevante **– No importa. Dime Allison, que tan poderoso es este sujeto.**

– **No se lo podría decir con claridad señor. Según las imágenes, este Centauro se ha estado tele transportando de un lado a otro, robando la magia de cualquiera que se encuentre en su camino. Pero le podría decir que tiene más poder que Discord, además de un gran tamaño.**

– **¿Tele transportarse?** – No lo podía creer, otro sujeto con esa tediosa habilidad.

– **Sí señor, pero al parecer él tiene un compañero que lo ayuda a hacer esto. Y por los lugares que pasan dejan a los ponis débiles con un… "curioso" desastre a su alrededor.**

– **De verdad. Me pregunta quién podrá ser** – Hablo con sarcasmo, ya que no habría de ser un genio para intuir de quien se trataba – **Okeeeey –** Tony pensó mejor su situación, si su enemigo era tan o más poderoso que Discord, no lo debía subestimar, tenía que estar preparado para ello… y sabía perfectamente con que lo haría – **Allison envíame dos armaduras a estas coordenadas, nombre clave: Monger y Ghost Buster** –Allison hiso caso a su orden y Tony viajo a máxima velocidad, con la esperanza de enfrentar a estos adversarios lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Tirek y Discord se encontraban en Ponyville, preparándose para robarles la magia a las portadoras, no sería algo difícil de conseguir, pero el Draconequus no estaba muy seguro de hacer esto. Después de todo, como traicionaría a su primer amigo, pero después recordó quien era: Él es Discord el dios del Caos. Tirek rápidamente adsorbió su magia y su tamaño corporal incremento, dándole un físico exagerado.

– **¿De verdad crees que dará cualquier cosa por ellas?** – Hablo el centauro rojo con su voz gruesa e intimidante.

– **Por supuesto que lo hará** – Hablo entusiasmando el Draconequus – **Después de todo, Twilight renunciaría a cualquier cosa por sus amigas.**

– **Es bueno escuchar eso, así será más fácil absorber su poder.**

– **Claro. Pronto no habrá nadie en este mundo que sea capaz de oponerse…** \- Cerro su puño en forma de victoria – **… a nosotros** – Tirek solo sonrió con malicia por lo que dijo Discord.

– **Yo no cantaría victoria aun Discord** – Discord se quedó callado y sonrió con malicia. Por fin llego el sujeto con el que quería arreglar cuentas.

Tirek y Discord miraron hacia el cielo, solo para encontrarse con la figura del hombre de hierro flotando en el aire. Esta armadura era totalmente blanca con detalles un poco oscuros y con lo que parecía ser una mochila cohete. La armadura de color blanco y dorado aterrizo para así dejar a las portadoras intrigadas y asombradas de lo que veían ¿Qué era esa cosa? Acaso era un ángel que vino del cielo. Pero lejos de todo Tirek y Discord lo miraban una sonrisas maliciosas y confiadas.

– **Perdonen la tardanza, pero es que había mucho tráfico** – Bromeo Tony.

– **Tal parece que aún no te tomas las cosas enserio** – Se burló Discord – **Pero que bueno que llegas. Tenia que no aparecieras.**

– **Gracias por esperarme chicos, pero no tenían que ser tan modestos** – Miro a Tirek – ¿ **No te han dicho que los esteroides son malos para la salud? Mejor ve a un gimnasio grandote.**

– **Vaya, vaya. Que tenemos aquí** – Lo miro burlonamente Tirek - **Acaso tu eres la hojalata que venció Discord. La verdad esperaba algo mucho más "intimidante" –** Las chicas se impresionaron mucho por lo que dijo. ¿Vencer a Discord?

– **Que las apariencias no te engañen grandulón** – Recupero la compostura – **Solo vengo a decirles que se rindan pacíficamente y nadie saldrá herido. Aún tienen tiempo para pedir disculpas.**

Tirek no supo porque ese ser decía algo tan ilógico, así que no se controló y rio como un loco. Pero Discord no se rio nada, de hecho se sintió un poco preocupado, temía que Iron Man hiciera un truco similar que el de la otra vez, pero dudaba en verdad que pudiera con la magia de Tirek… o por lo menos eso pensaba.

– **¿Rendirnos?** – Hablo Tirek – **¿Por qué deberíamos rendirnos cuando el poder y el número está de nuestro lado?**

– **No te confíes** – Lo señalo – **Ese es el error que todos cometemos. Pero hablando enserio, esto nos convendría a los 3. La verdad no quisiera tener que lastimarlos –** Tony en si mentía, pero no quería darse el lujo de causar un alboroto – **Así que solo liberen a las chicas, ríndanse y no habrá nada de que lamentarnos después.**

– **Lo sentimos pequeño. Pero ellas tienen una utilidad para mí, así que por el momento no las puedo liberar** – Tirek rodeo con su magia la jaula de las Mane Six, para desaparecerlas y colocarlas en un lugar fuera del alcance de Iron Man.

Todas las chicas se alarmaron por esto y miraban la jaula con un poco de temor, todas con excepción de Fluttershy quien miraba con suma tristeza al Draconequus. Antes de desaparecer, Discord volteo a mirarla, pero en sus ojos reflejaban algo de arrepentimiento y tristeza.

– **Así que dime "Iron Man", que piensas hacer para detenernos. Después de todo, tu estas solo.**

– **Qué pena que eligieran hacerlo por el lado malo. Pero así es la vida** – Se colocó en posición de ataque. Ambos villanos imitaron la acción, pero Discord se tele transportó en el aire preparándose para atacar.

– **No sabes las ganas que tengo de la revancha hojalata.**

– **Créeme Discord** –Iron Man desapareció y apareció de enfrente de Discord, sorprendiéndolo y dejando lo que parecía un pequeñísimo rastro de humo **– Yo lo esperaba más que nadie.**

 ** _*¡PAM!*_**

En un parpadeo Iron Man apareció frente a Discord y le lanzo un poderoso puñetazo al estómago, enterrándoselo por unos segundos y lanzándolo disparado del lugar por la fuerza del golpe. Pero por desgracio ahí no acabo, rápidamente Tony se tele transporto para interceptarlo y lo golpeo de regreso con una potente patada, imito la acción y lo alzo más en el aire, donde lo esperaba con un potente Uní-rayo.

Disparo el potente laser a un Discord que venía de picada hacia él, pero el Draconequus supo sus intenciones y creo lo más rápido que pudo un campo de energía a su alrededor. La gran energía desprendida por Tony no tardo en impactar a Discord y enviarlo directo al suelo para estrellarse y ser acompañada de una poderosa explosión. Discord de milagro salió ileso de este ataque, pero se le notaba cansado.

Tirek por su parte avanzaba a las afueras del pueblo con ambos brazos cruzados y una mirada de ira en su rostro. Podía contemplar a la perfección la golpiza que le estaban dando al Dios del Caos, lo cual le molesto, por ver que tan fácil lo enfrentaba.

– **Ja. Patético, esperaba mucho más de ti Discord, pero tal parece que solo eres un bufón. Esperare aquí hasta que uno de los dos pierda.**

– **¡No tendrás que esperar rojito!** – Una voz amplificada llamo la atención de Tirek, era la misma que la de aquel ser.

El ambiente a su alrededor se tono azul y al voltear se encontró con un enorme y potente Uní rayo que fácilmente cubría todo su cuerpo. Rápidamente alzo ambas palmas e intento detener el poderoso ataque sin mucho exito. Lentamente fue arrastrado por el potente ataque de energía que quemaba sus palmas. Tirek por su parte dejaba pequeños senderos en la tierra provocados por sus cascos. Llego en un punto en el que se desesperó y con un potente grito, que asustaría cualquiera, acumula la magia en la palma de sus manos para atravesar el ataque y partirlo a la mitad, desvaneciéndolo en partículas más pequeñas.

Tirek solo miro sus manos que tenía unas severas quemaduras, para después ser apoderado por una horrible sensación de la venganza. La cual se notaba por su exagerado ceño fruncido y el apretón de sus dientes. Sacudió sus manos para desaparecer el humo que desprendían estas y ver mejor a su atacante. El cual aterrizo a unos 30 metros de él, rompiendo el suelo como si fuera frágil cristal.

Tirek solo miro a la enorme bestia de hierro que tenía enfrente de él, simplemente lo podría describir como un mastodonte de hierro forjado. La enorme máquina de colores negro y dorado, fácilmente tendría el doble de su tamaño, sus brazos y piernas eran brutalmente enormes y estos fácilmente podrían penetrar una montaña cual mantequilla. Esta cosa tenia un objetivo en su mundo y ese sería el de retener Hulk, así que Tony pensaba que sería más que suficiente para vencer a Tirek.

– **¡Quien te crees para atacarme! ¡PRONTO CONOCERAS EL TARTARO MALDITO!** –A Tirek se le subió la sangre a la cabeza por el ligero daño provocado a su ser. Salió galopando como todo un animal para atacar a la armadura Monger y hacerla pagar por lo que hizo, pero la armadura no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

La armadura corrió hacia su objetivo para detener su envestida. Tirek por su parte intento clavarles sus enormes cuernos y dañarlo gravemente. Muy pronto ambas bestias chocaron entre sí, levantando y alejando el polvo a su alrededor, como si este se alejara con miedo al sentir semejande choque de poder. Monger logro protegerse de los cuernos de Tirek, pero un brutal forcejeo inicio entre las dos enormes figuras para intentar ganar más terreno.

Monger sostenía los cuernos de Tirek mientras este se sacudía para liberarse y Tirek con sus puños golpeaba el fuerte cuerpo de la armadura para que este lo dejara. Monger por su parte lo sostenía lo mejor que podía, agitándolo para evitar que le hiciera daño. Al final Tirek logro liberarse de su agarre, pero Monger ataco rápido y con poderosos golpes en el rostro, en un golpe logro arrodillarlo y con sus propulsores regreso el puño a su rostro, enderezándolo brevemente, por ultimo lo pateo con la suela de su enorme pie para dispararlo a unos metros de el con su propulsor.

Tirek se levantó del piso rápidamente y disparo entre sus cuernos un rayo de energía mágica con los colores de un fuego oscuro, pero Monger anticipo su ataque y con ambos brazos extendidos disparo sus enormes rayos repulsores. Ambos poderes chocaban entre sí, desprendiendo a su alrededor enormes chispas y chorros de energía que causaban varios destrozos a su alrededor, pero para la desgracia de Tirek, la energía de la armadura le estaba venciendo. Tirek al ver esto desvió el ataque de su enemigo y se movió de su posición.

La gran energía desprendida paso a solo centímetros de él y destruyo cualquier cosa que se encontrara en su paso. Tirek frunció el ceño por lo ocurrido y miro otra vez con furia a la armadura, la cual se lanzó volando para atacarle. Pero algo extraño ocurrió, una enorme roca cayó encima de Monger, logrando que este callera al suelo, Tirek no desaprovecho la oportunidad y con su magia tomo un enorme roca que levito con su magia y golpeo de forma lateral a la gran armadura, destrozando la roca y lanzando a Monger de su posición.

En los cielos Discord volaba a gran velocidad mientras estaba rodeado de enormes piedras que orbitaban rápidamente a su alrededor, Iron Man se tele transportaba a solo unos metros de el para atacarlo, pero cuando esto ocurría una piedra adsorbía el ataque. Por surte Discord también lograba asestarle algunos golpes con señuelos que se hacían pasar por él, pero esto no era suficiente.

– ** _No lograre vencerlo así_** – Pensaba el Draconequus mientras sudaba – **_Espero que este nuevo truco funcione contra él._**

Dicho esto, Discord se hizo un ovillo y giro sobre sí mismo, alcanzando una enorme velocidad. Las piedras a su alrededor se volvieron totalmente esféricas. Chispas eléctricas comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo, pero una serie de nubes aparecieron a su alrededor, lanzándole enormes relámpagos a su cuerpo. Su piel cambio de color y la energía recorría su cuerpo de forma circular. Se detuvo y regreso a su forma, solo que ahora su cuerpo era de azul luminiscente, mientras enormes chispas salían de su erizado pelaje, pero lo que intimidaba en verdad eran sus ojos totalmente blancos.

Iron Man de detuvo a ver este cambio y contemplar la nueva imagen de su adversario.

– **¡No creo que ese tono te quede Discord! Pero quien soy para criticar la moda** – Discord no respondió y solo lo miro con sus ojos blancos – **Esto no me gusta** – Su armadura comenzó a analizarlo. Mostrando exagerados niveles de energía – **Porque me recuerda a Elec…**

Tony no pudo acabar porque Discord altero su forma y se convirtió en pura energía eléctrica, la cual alcanzo en menos de un según a Iron Man. Con el contacto de esta energía, su traje sufrió una sobrecarga de energía, evitando que se tele-transportara. Una vez desorientado, las esferas rodearon a Tony y una por una lo impacto, causando una fuerte explosión al contacto con estas, lanzándolo y regresándolo de un lado a otro.

La ultima esfera, y la más grande, se ilumino en un destello blanco y golpeo a sus espaldas, cuando salió en su dirección. El cielo se ilumino más por unos segundos y fue acompañado de una fuerte explosión, que se escuchó en el cercano pueblo de Ponyville, donde unos pocos habitantes miraban anonadados aquel extraño espectáculo de luces. Tony choco contra el suelo y dejo en enorme cráter que fue acompañado de una cortina de humo.

En el suelo Tirek a duras penas estaba Manteniendo a Monger, pero el maldito era más resistente de lo que parecía, así que le costaba causar algún daño severo. Tirek lo hacía retroceder con precisos puñetazos, pero Tirek se alentó en un golpe y fallo. Monger se agacho para evitar el golpe, dio un giro de 360° y con su mano izquierda sostuvo del cuello a Tirek, estampándolo contra el frágil suelo que se rompió con el contacto del gran Centauro Rojo. Monger asestó dos golpes a su rostro, pero Tirek lo lanzo con sus patas a unos 20 metros.

– **Tengo que admitirlo** – Hablo Tirek con su gruesa voz – **Sí que eres un ser muy poderosos. Jamás pensé que alguien me daría batalla con la fuerza que tengo ahora** – Se rio – **Ahora sé porque Discord se asustó por tu presencia –** La enorme armadura negra no respondió, ya que Tony se hallaba desorientado por el ataque de Discord – **Te propongo un trato. Únete a mí y dejare que este patético reino sea todo tu yo. Si trabajamos juntos, nadie en este miserable mundo será capaz de enfrentarnos. Serás temido y respetado por todo ser viviente en estas tierras, harán lo que tú digas y tus más grandes sueños se harán realidad** – Estiro su mano – **¿Qué dices? Deseas ser parte de todo eso.**

Un parpadeo de energía salió de sus ojos y Tony hablo – **Digo que cierres tu boca. Créeme que tu voz es muy irritante** – Tirek solo enseño apretó los dientes – **Se los dije una vez y se los diré otra vez. Ríndanse de una vez, ates de que las cosas se pongan mucho peor –** Tirek no escucho nada y salió una vez más al ataque **– No sé ni por qué lo intento** – La enorme armadura comenzó a avanzar y ambos mastodontes alzaron sus puños para recibir un brutal golpe de su oponente.

* * *

Las Principales princesas de Equestria se encontraban encadenadas como animales en el Tártaro, mientras Cerberos, el gigantesco perro de tres cabezas se encargaba de custodiar el lugar para evitar que cualquiera pueda salir o entrar. Las princesas ya tenían casi un día de haber cedido su magia a Twilight y ya habían recuperado fuerzas por sí mismas. Pero aún se encontraban recostadas sobre el frio suelo que parecía de cristal, como si aceptaran la derrota.

– **Hermana** – Luna hablo a su hermana que se encontraba alejada **– ¿Te encuentras bien?** – Celestia no respondió – **Por favor habla con migo. Dime que es lo que te ocurre.**

– **Na-Nada Luna. Yo estoy bien, es solo que…** – Su voz se escuchó más débil – **No dejo de creer que todo esto es mi culpa** – Ligeras lagrimas descendieron de sus ojos – **SI tan solo las hubiese escuchado a ustedes y buscar a Tirek por mi cuenta, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.**

– **No te culpes por eso hermana, tomaste la decisión que creíste mejor para nosotros** – Frunció un poco el ceño – **Es una lástima que Discord no comprendiera la intención de tus acciones. Todo es culpa de él.**

– **No. La culpa fue mía, debí saber que Discord aún no estaba preparado. Pero al final decidí ignorarlas y confiar en él** – Negó con la cabeza – **Que tonta fui.**

– **Oye no tienes por qué culparte tu sola** – La cubrió con su ala – **Al final todas estuvimos más que de acuerdo con la idea.**

– **Tiene mucha razón tía** – Hablo Cadence regalándole una hermosa sonrisa **– Todo el mundo comete errores, y nosotras no somos la excepción. Lo único que podemos hacer es levantarnos…**

– **Y seguir adelante por el bien de los seres que amamos** – Completo Luna – **Ninguna de nosotras te culpa por lo que ocurrió hermana** – Abrazo a Celestia – **Y sobre todo nunca dejaremos de confiar en ti por cosas como estas.**

Nuevamente las lágrimas salieron de su rostro, pero por la enorme felicidad que sentía al poder contar con magnificas ponis como ellas. En verdad agradecía a los mismos dioses de la creación por tal regalo que le dieron, e inclusive se preguntaba si era merecedora de ello, de igual forma. Las tenía y eso importaba en situaciones como estas.

– **Gracias. En verdad Gracias** – Celestia Abrazo a Luna y repitió la acción con Cadence – **No saben lo agradecida que estoy por contar con ustedes.**

– **Nosotras somos las agradecidas Tía. Siempre fuimos nosotras las agradecidas** – El abrazo duro varios segundos mientras todas expresaban el cariño que sentían por las demás.

El afecto fue interrumpido cuando sintieron un ligero temblor en sus cascos y vieron que un poco de polvo callo del techo. Pero lo que de verdad las preocupo fue escuchar al enorme vigilante de Tártaro ladrar con todas sus fuerzas y logrando que sus fuertes ladridos hicieran un enorme eco en el lugar. A pesar de que las princesas solo podían ver con algo de dificultad el único camino que las guiaba fuera de esa "prisión", pudieron ver a duras penas como Cerberos se alegaba del lugar, directo a la entrada.

– **Esto no me agrada** – Hablo preocupada Luna – **¿Creen que alguien más esté intentando escapar?**

 **-No lo creo** – Respondió Celestia – **Nadie en este lugar tendría el poder suficiente para poder escapar y enfrentar a Cerberos. Debe tratarse de algo más.**

– **¿Qué crees que sea tía?** – Cadence se preocupó. Pero antes de que alguien respondiera, un ruido resonó en todo el lugar, que a pesar de estar muy lejos de la entrada, se escuchó muy bien. Este fuerte sonido fue acompañado nuevamente por un temblor y el vuelo de unos murciélagos asustados.

 ** _*¡BOOOM!*_**

* * *

Las portadoras de la armonía no se encontraban mejor que las princesas, después de ser traicionadas y capturadas fueron tele transportadas a una dimensión totalmente desconocida, pero muy colorida y llamativa. Esta dimensión era enorme y nubes de diferentes tamaños y colores decoraban el lugar, al igual que otras cosas que no pudieron reconocer. Se encontraban aun encerradas en aquella jaula, flotando en la nada, esperando que este encierre pronto termine.

– **Esto es increíble** – Hablo molesta Rainbow – **No puedo creer que nos tengan prisioneras otra vez ¡YA SAQUENOS DE ESTE LUGAR!** – Grito sacando su cabeza de los barrotes y escuchar como el eco de su voz se perdía en la inmensidad del lugar.

– **No pierdas tu tiempo compañera** – Hablo Applejack – **Dudo mucho que los oídos de alguien escuchen te escuchen en este lugar. Es como estar perdido en un bosque en medio de la nada** –Miro a Fluttershy que seguía acurrucada en sus piernas – **Lo mejor será esperar que las Princesas nos rescaten.**

– **¿RESCATARNOS? ¡Crees que alguien nos podrá rescatar de esos dos! Lo mejor se liberarnos por nuestra propia cuenta y patearles el trasero. SOY LA UNICA QUE SE PREOCUPA POR ESO.**

– **RAINBOW** – Rarity grito para callar a su amiga – **Por favor no digas eso, todas estamos preocupadas. Tú no eres la única, pero lo mejor será esperar ayuda. Así que por favor tranquilízate** – Miro a Fluttershy que lloraba en silencio – **Ella necesita que te tranquilices.**

Rainbow Dash vio que su actitud hacia sentir peor a Fluttershy, quien a pesar de no demostrarlo, ellas sabían que su amiga se sentía cada vez peor. Así que Rainbow decidió calmarse e intentar apoyar a su amiga. Pero a pesar de la tranquilidad que ahora se produjo, Applejack aún tenía una gran duda en su mente, así que solo miro las hermosas nubes que decoraban el lugar.

– **Chicas, que creen que haya sido esa cosa que encaro a Discord y Tirek? –** Pregunto sin verlas.

La pregunta llamo la atención de todas, incluso de Fluttershy quien no levanto la mirada. Las chicas en si no hablaron de ello por el hecho de ser enviado a un lugar desconocido y posiblemente olvidado por Celestia, y todo acompañado por el miedo de no saber que les pasaría, les hizo olvidar el asunto.

– **No tengo idea cariño** – Respondió Rarity – **Pero la verdad espero que se aleje de esos monstruos. No me quiero imaginar que le aran esos dos si se molestan, podría ser lastimado.**

– **Tal vez sería lo mejor** – Respondió secamente Dash **– Así aprenderá a no meterse donde no lo llaman.**

– **Dashie. No digas esas cosas. Aunque sea alguien desconocido, no tienes que pórtate de mala forma con él.**

– **Y que importa eso. Lo más seguro es que se haya alejado del lugar, corriendo como un bebe –** Sus amigas la miraron con enojo – **Está bien, está bien. Y contestando a tu pregunta Applejack: no sé qué sea esa cosa, ni siquiera había visto o escuchado un relato similar sobre ella, pero la verdad no me importa.**

– **Eso temí** – Hablo AJ – **Cuando todo esto acabe, tomare un buen libro de la biblioteca de Twilight y me pondré a investigar un poco de las criaturas de este mundo. Je Je** – Applejack soltó una ligera risa por lo que dijo, ya que ella no era de esas ponis que le gustara los libros, pero tal vez ya era hora de cambiar de aires. AJ volteo a mirar a Pinkie que se encontraba alejadas de todas y mirando el enorme "mundo" que la rodeaba – **Y tu Pinkie, que piensas hacer cuando todo esto acabe** – Pinkie no respondió o si quiera reacciono – **¿Pinkie? Este bien** – No respondió – **Holaaaaaaaaa.**

 **–Ah. Oh perdónenme chicas, solo estaba apreciando el colorido** **lugar** – Miro de nuevo esas extrañas nubes de diferentes colores – **Es más hermoso que los globos que uso en mis fiestas** – Pensó un rato – **Tan pronto acabe esto, hare la fiesta más colorida de todos los tiempos. Invitare a todos mis conocidos y familiares para que asistan. Sera sin duda la mejor de todos…**

Pinkie no pudo terminar ya que una luz apareció de repente, haciéndose cada vez más grande. Las chicas miraron esto con curiosidad y miedo, ya que no sabían bien que estaba pasando, pero sus dudas fueron contestadas cuando una burbuja transparente apareció del destello y esta floto a unos metros de ella. Pero lo que verdad las dejo boquiabiertas era la figura que se encontraba dentro de la burbuja, la cual al parecer estaba inconsciente y lastimada.

* * *

Enormes puños de metal y piedra eran rodeados por un campo de electricidad y perseguían por los aires a Iron Man para poder golpearlo sin compasión, pero no tenían mucho éxito. Discord por su parte cambio su forma a una de energía, que le daba habilidades muy parecidas a Electro. Aun que poseía esta forma, era inmune a los ataques cuando se encontraba en su forma fisica.

Tony dejo de un lado la persecución y decidió atacar otra vez a Discord. Cargo lo más que pudo su Uní-rayo, se tele transportó frente a él y disparo toda su energía, lanzándolo con ella, pero la corta distancia a la que estuvo le causo una sobre carga a su armadura, logrando que se desactivara por unos segundos.

Discord logro sostener con sus manos el ataque, pero este exploto, mandándole cual meteorito al suelo. Se levantó del agrietado suelo y su transformación desapareció, dejando ver al Draconequus en su forma original, con rasguños en su cuerpo. Discord solo se levantó buscando a su contrincante blanco, el cual descendía a cientos metros del suelo, y de él, a una gran velocidad.

Iron Man se detuvo a un par de metros del suelo y comenzó otra vez su trayecto hacia el Draconequus, a unos metros sobre el suelo, dejando tras de él una cortina de humo. Discord solo lo miraba desde su posición con una mirada seria, y aun que se encontraba lejos. Podía distinguir lo maltratada que se encontraba la armadura; la cual ya tenía varias partes descoloridas, dejando ver el plateado acero del que está hecho, al igual que múltiples abolladuras en su cuerpo, pero para su desgracia aún se encontraba en buenas condiciones para pelear y dar buena batalla.

Discord se colocó en pose defensiva para esperar a Iron Man, el cual ya se encontraba muy cerca de él. Pero algo ocurrió, una enorme sombra se proyectó arriba de Discord. Alzo la mirada y en lentamente vio a Monger pasar encima de él, por la adrenalina que sentía lo vio pasar en cara lenta, pero cuando recupero la noción, Monger salió disparado y cayó encima del Ghost Buster, deteniéndolo y aplastándolo.

Detrás de Discord, Tirek caminaba hasta ponerse junto a él, pero Tirek se encontraba ya con muchos golpes en todo su cuerpo, su camisa desgarrada y ligeras líneas de sangre que salían de su cabeza. Discord comprendió que él estaba en sus mismas condiciones, lo cual sería un problema.

– **Las cosas se han complicado mucho** – Hablo apresurado Discord – **Tenemos que salir de aquí y recuperarnos.**

– **No te apresures** – Hablo engreídamente – **Son poderosos, he de admitirlo. Pero lo único que tengo que hacer es obtener más fuerza** – Miro a Discord amenazadoramente – **Entiendes.**

– **Claro** –Respondió un poco nervioso – **Pero de donde sacaremos más ¡AHGG!** – Tirek sostuvo del cuello a Discord con suma fuerza y lo callo en su totalidad.

– **Tus poderes son mi boleto para la victoria, pero tú ya no me eres útil. Así que tus servicios ya no son necesarios** – Tirek abrió su boca y comenzó a extraer toda la magia que le ofrecía el Draconequus.

Los ojos de Discord se volvieron blancos y de su boca comenzó a salir esa magia oscura en demasiadas formas. Sentía cada vez más fuerte el agarre del Centauro, y su vista se nublaba lentamente. Después de unos segundos toda su magia fue adsorbida y Tirek lo soltó, para dejarlo semi-inconsciente en el piso, sin energías para moverse o hablar. Los músculos del Centauro duplicaron su tamaño, sus heridas sanaron, sus cuernos crecieron y una aura roja rodeo su cuerpo.

– **Perfecto. Con esta fuerza podre derrotar a esos dos** – Miro a Discord **– Y tú. Tú serás un buen trofeo para conmemorar mi victoria. Pero luego me encargare de ti** – Lo levanto y comenzó a rodearlo con su magia – **Salúdame a tu querida Fluttershy de mi parte** – Discord desapareció en un destello – **Bien en que nos quedamos** – Volteo su mirada hacia sus contrincantes. Los cuales los miraban con esos ojos deslumbrantes – **Creo que es hora del segundo Raund** – Trono sus nudillos.

Esto era malo para Tony, ahora el maldito de Tirek había duplicado su poder mágico y no sabría cuánto duraría Monger contra él, lo bueno es que su gran armadura aún se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones, pero sin duda ahora le costara mantener a raya Centauro rojo. Su única opción era alejarlo lo del pueblo y llevarlo lo más cercano a Manehattan. Su armadura podría lograrlo, pero necesitaría cargar la energía para realizar tal salto. Alzo vuelo y comenzó a cargar la energía lo más rápido que pudo

– **¡Que sucede pequeño, acaso te asusta pelear con migo! Bah, que importa, quiero arreglármelas con el grandulón** – Tirek miro a Monger y se preparó para envestir.

Tirek inclino un poco su cuerpo, apretó sus puños y respiro profundamente con una sonrisa confiada. Con gran impulso Tirek salió disparado cual bala de cañón directo a Monger. La enorme armadura solo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos, pero el impacto fue tal que lo mando a volar por el cielo. Monger intento estabilizarse, pero entro al pueblo, destruyendo el techo de una casa en su camino. Aterrizo torpemente cerca del ayuntamiento, junto a la fuente que decoraba el lugar.

Los habitantes miraban desde la ventana y otros desde el ayuntamiento a la enorme armadura que aterrizo en el pueblo. Tony analizo el daño causado y el logro ver que sus brazos sufrieron grandes abolladuras, tenía que evitar ser golpeado así o no duraría mucho. Tirek aterrizo a una gran distancia de Monger

– **¡Ja Ja Ja Ja!** – Reía engreídamente – **Que sucede, acaso no aguantes ese simple golpe. Espero que no sea así, porque apenas estoy comenzando** – Tirek comenzó a correr hacia Monger, pero un rayo repulsor golpe su cuerpo, llamando su atención.

Tirek volteo y miro al cielo para observar a la armadura más pequeña, la cual desprendía una enorme energía, pero no se intimido ni un poco. Antes de siquiera hablar, Monger sostuvo por detrás al centauro, deteniéndolo. Tony rápidamente descendió y con ambas palmas extendidas toco a Tirek, una esfera de energía comenzó a rodearlos y prepararlos para el salto. Tirek lo más pronto que pudo cargo un ataque y lo dispara contra Tony, lo cual no era nada bueno, ya que el salto ya había iniciado y los tres desaparecieron del pueblo

* * *

En las grandes calles de Manehattan los ponis se encontraban en sus hogares y otros respirando el aire fresco para recuperar algo de fuerzas y disfrutar de su tranquilidad, después de todo Manehattan fue de los primeros lugares que visito Tirek para robar su magia. Pero esa tranquilidad de la que disfrutaban desaparecería rápidamente. Un ligero temblor se produjo en el lugar, y todos los ponis se pusieron alerta por lo que ocurría.

En medio de una de las calles, una fuerte luz alumbraba todo el lugar, esta no tardo mucho tiempo en desaparecer, pero expulso de ella a Dos enormes figuras salieron disparadas de aquel enorme destello, para que el Centauro se estrellara contra un edificio, rompiendo de paso un local, y Monger aterrizara en la calle de concreto, destrozando el pavimento.

– **Por favor, aléjense del lugar** – Hablo una voz masculina totalmente robótica – **Esta zona ya no es segura. Aléjense por favor, esta zona ya no es segura** – Los ponis de la gran ciudad hicieron caso a sus palabras y salieron despavoridos de la zona.

Tirek salió del pequeño local y miro a Monger con una sonrisa confiada y preparándose para embestirlo de nuevo. Monger por su parte vio sus intenciones y agarro un faro de luz, arrancándolo del suelo con todo y concreto, y sostenerlo como si fuera un bate. A Tirek no le importó esto y salió disparado como la otra ocasión para embestirlo, lo cual fue un grave error de su parte.

Monger lo golpeo como si fuera una pelota y Tirek se desvió de su trayectoria rebotando en el cuarto piso de un edifico y regresando a la calle. Monger dio un enorme salto con sus propulsores, y con el enorme poste arriba de su cabeza, descendió para así propinarle un brutal golpe en su cabeza, doblando el poste y destrozando el cemento de este dejando solo polvo. Antes de que se recuperara, Monger activo sus propulsores y el Uní-rayo, arrastro con su ataque a Tirek unas calles por la ciudad, pero él se logró poner de pie y cubrirse del ataque.

Tirek pateo el concreto de la calle y con su magia levito un gran trozo de concreto y lo lanzo a Monger, el cual dejo de atacar para evitar el golpe. Tirek aprovecho esto salto hacia su dirección, embistiéndolo y arrastrándolo con él. Ahora ambas figuras forcejeaban en el aire, para derribar a su contrincante. Monger lo sostuvo de la cara y se dirigió hacia un edificio sumergiéndolo en él y rompiendo el concreto que parecía tan frágil como el cristal de las ventanas.

Tirek con un impulso logro evitar que esto continuara, y con un brazo libre golpe a Monger, estrellándolo contra un edificio, pero eso no paro ahí. Monger mientras se recuperaba en el quinto piso de aquel edificio, fue envestido por un ataque de energía de Tirek, fue tal la potencia que atravesó como cortinas 3 edificios de la gran ciudad, hasta terminar contra el suelo en la avenida más famosa de la ciudad, donde se encontraban múltiples carteles publicitarios.

La IA que controlaba al traje, lograba detectar severos daños en la armadura, pero aun podía batallar… o por lo menos eso decían los gráficos. Coloco ambas manos en el suelo para ponerse de pie, pero fue recibido por un ataque más potente de Tirek por la espalda, logrando detenerlo. El brazo derecho del centauro comenzó a brillar y rodearse de esa magia que parecía fuego. Cuando finalizo su ataque callo de picada hacia Monger, el cual intentaba ponerse de Pie, extendió su puño envuelto en magia y lo golpe en la espalda, atravesando la dura armadura y destruyendo su reactor Ark en el acto.

Los movimientos de la enorme armadura se hicieron lentos y torpes, los brazos le fallaron y termino por estamparse en el maltratado suelo. El brillo de sus ojos lentamente desapareció, al igual que el sonido de sus mecánicos. Pronto ningún sonido se escuchaba, a excepción de la respiración agitada del centauro, quien contemplaba su victoria.

Tirek decidió retirarse del lugar y buscar a su verdadera presa, ya no le importaba esta armadura, después de todo, tenía un hambre que saciar. El enorme centauro se tele transporto del lugar y se dirigió otra vez a Ponyville, ya sabía dónde comenzar a buscar a esta princesa. Los habitantes de la gran ciudad no tardaron en ir al lugar donde finalizo la batalla y ver mejor ala enorme criatura, que yacía derrotado en las calles de su ciudad.

* * *

Tony por su parte logro llegar a su destino, pero no puede decir lo mismo de los otros 2. Ahora se encontraba en una de sus instalaciones preparándose para encarar a Tirek nuevamente, si sus cálculos no fallaban, llegaría a ser más que el doble de poderoso de lo que ya es. Así que él se encontraba ajustando a 5 de sus armaduras, 2 muy similares a Monger, pero un poco más grandes y otras dos con la complexión normal de sus armaduras. Rápidamente termino de hacer sus arreglos y salió disparado del lugar para detener al Centauro, junto con las 5 armaduras y una enorme capsula.

Según su satélite Loki, Tirek se encontraba en otro enfrentamiento con un ser que igualaba sus poderes, pero debido tamaño, no lo distinguía del todo. Eso no importaba, ya estaba muy cerca de su blanco, y esta vez lo detendría. Solo esperaba que nada malo ocurra mientras él llega. Pero mejor para asegurar, lanzo la capsula para que se adelantara y contenga temporalmente al gran centauro rojo.

* * *

La batalla de Tirek y Twilight por fin había llegado a su fin. Twilight decidió renunciar a su magia por la libertad de sus amigos, aun sabiendo que tal vez todo terminaría para ellos. Tirek no tardo en succionar toda la magia de Twilight, para comenzar a aumentar desproporcionadamente de tamaño, pero solo era un efecto secundario mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba a tal poder. Las tenían la última llave para abrir el cofre del árbol, así que pretendían dirigirse a él, pero no sería tan fácil como pensaban.

 **Adonde creen que van pequeñas** – Una pequeña barrera mágica apareció enfrente de las chicas y Discord – **Aun no terminamos con esto.**

 **– ¿Que estás haciendo?** – Hablo un poco asustada Twilight – **¡Dijiste que las liberarías!**

 **–Ya las libere pequeña, pero eso no significa que las pueda volver a detener –** Dejo de crecer **– De hecho, creo todas ustedes vendrían bien en mi colección –** Miro a Twilight **– Pero tú me causaste muchos problemas pequeña. Y eso no se lo tolero a nadie–** Una esfera de energía se creó entre sus cuernos, para después levitar a Twilight un par de metros en el suelo.

 **– ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MALDITO INFELIZ! –** Grito Applejack.

 **– ¡SUELTALA COBARDE, MEJOR ENFRÉNTATE CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO! –** Grito Rainbow

 **–No se preocupen, luego me encargare de ustedes. Pero tu…** – Levanto más a Twilight y comenzó a cargar su ataque **– Salúdame a Grogar de mi parte –** Tirek se disponía a atacar, pero fue detenido.

Una serie de bigas de metal aterrizaron alrededor de Tirek, causando un sonido algo ensordecedor. Estas bigas se conectaron entre sí, formando un campo eléctrico que encerró al gigantesco centauro y comenzó a electrocutarlo, pero el apenas lo sentía. Tirek por su parte empezó a encogerse al haber ya asimilado tal poder. Por ultimo un enorme objeto se posó encima de él, quedando justo al centro de los tubos metálicos, esta cosa abrió un enorme panel por abajo y un rayo salió disparado contra Tirek, pero no sintió nada.

Twilight fue liberada de la magia de Tirek, pero al estar a una gran altura cayo hacia el suelo, mientras gritaba del miedo. Sus amigas imitaron la acción por miedo de ver como su amiga caía de una enorme altura, pero se preparaban para atraparla. Twilight para de gritar cuando sintió que la sostuvieron y pararon su caída. Twilight lo vio por fin y por primera vez, y la reacción fue casi igual al de todo el mundo; con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta miraba a los ojos al hombre de hierro, que la sostenía en sus brazos. Las chicas se volvieron a impresionar, pero esta vez menos, al ver una vez más a una de estas criaturas, la cual era de color rojo y dorado, pero no era el único.

 ** _*¡CRAAANKK!*_**

El sonido de las rocas siendo aplastadas por el acero resonó en el lugar y atrás de los presentes, al voltear sus pupilas se achicaron y el asombro se multiplico, pero en el caso de Discord, casi se le escapo el alma al ver lo que estaba a unas decenas de metros de distancia. Ahora 4 criaturas, de las cuales dos eran casi igual a la que sostenía a Twilight y se encontraban volando, y las otras 2 eran más grandes que Tirek antes de adsorber la magia de Twilight, y rompían el suelo cual cristal con sus pisadas.

Tony sostenía con sus "brazos" a Twilight, mientras rápidamente la colocaba junto a sus amigas, las chicas por puro instinto fueron a ayudar a Twilight y alejarse de esta "criatura", incluso Discord.

 **–Por favor aléjense y vallan a un lugar seguro. Este lugar es peligroso** – Hablo la voz distorsionada de Tony – **Además…** \- Miro a Tirek, quien lo miraba con desprecio – **Esta batalla es mía** – Dicho esto, Tony salió volando en dirección a Discord para dispararle un ataque similar al de la enorme capsula.

Las otras dos armaduras con su misma forma imitaron esta acción y comenzaron a "disparar" este poder. Las últimas dos, y las más grandes, se colocaron en forma defensiva y se acercaron a una distancia prudente al enorme Centauro, el cual se encogía cada vez más. Las Mane Six decidieron continuar su camino e ir al cofre de la armonía junto con Discord y el miro a la inmensa armadura, la cual apenas llegaba superar sus rodillas.

Tirek solo se burlaba de los patéticos ataques de Iron Man, los cuales no lograban hacerle ningún tipo de daño, lo cual es cierto, ya que no intentaba hacer eso. El Centauro miro más detenidamente la situación y contemplo la palma de su mano, y entonces vio lo que estaba haciendo. El rayo que le caía encima, no pretendía dañarlo, sino robarle la magia que había absorbido. Tirek al ver esto, rápidamente comenzó a destruir las vigas que lo aprisionaban.

Al acabar con esta "prison" Tirek se dispuso a destruir la enorme capsula que absorbía su magia, pero antes de disparar, una de las armaduras bolo atrás de su cabeza, se sostuvo de uno de sus cuernos y comenzó a atacarlo, lo extraña es que ahora si sentía el daño del ataque. Las otras dos comenzaron a adsorber la energía a distancia a distancia, y una de las enormes armaduras disparo su potente Uní-rayo, y la última salió disparada, para golpear una de sus piernas y lograr que se arrodillara.

 **– ¡Me las pagaran MALDITOS INSECTOS! –** Grito furioso Tirek.

Tirek lanzo un golpe a sus espaldas y derribo a una armadura, con un puño golpea a la enorme armadura que venía de regreso y la impacto junto a la otra que le estaba disparando. Con su brazo extendido detenía el ataque de la armadura enorme. Miro al objeto que le robaba la magia y se preparó para atacarlo, pero las otras armaduras lo atacaron igual con su Uní-rayo, obligándolo a retroceder.

La enorme capsula se posó atrás de estas armaduras y saco de ella una serie de cables que se conectaron a las espaldas de todas las estas. Una energía violenta y de tonalidades rojizas paso por estos cables, para después ser adsorbidas por las armaduras. Aquellas luces de sus ojos dejaron de ser azules y pasaron a una un color similar a la lava que desprende un volcán. Electricidad del mismo color surgía de los repulsores de su pecho y brazos, dándoles una apariencia totalmente intimidante.

 **–Qué tal si comenzamos con la pelea… Tirek** – Hablo muy serio Tony – **Ahora sí, quiero probar el límite de tus capacidades –** Tirek no respondió, ahora si estaba desquiciado.

 **–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!** – Grito Tirek, en señal de su desprecio.

 **–¡Así me gusta!**

Todas sus armaduras salieron disparadas para atacar al enorme Centauro, el cual era 30% más grande que esas gigantescas armaduras. Sus cuerpos pronto harían fricción, para dar inicia a una monstruosa batalla entre titanes.

* * *

Las chicas se encontraban bajando el barranco del viejo castillo, para llegar al árbol de la armonía, pero la angustia se notaba en el rostro de todos. Continuaron corriendo por el lugar, sin detenerse en ningún momento incluso cuando se tropezaban.

 **– ¡¿Qué eran esas cosas?! –** Pregunto alterada Rarity.

 **– ¡Que Fluttershy te lo diga, ella es la experta en animales! –** Respondió igual Rainbow.

– **No hay tiempo para eso chicas, tenemos que llegar al cofre lo más rápido que podamos** – Dijo Twilight ignorando lo antes visto.

 **–Creo que podrías hablar sobre eso Twi –** Respondió Applejack **– No todos los días ves a gigantes de metal enfrentar a un súper villano. Sin mencionar que uno de ellos te salvo la vida.**

 **– ¡Ahí esta señoritas! –** Hablo Rarity señalando el árbol de la armonía **– Lo mejor será apuramos**

Las chicas se adentraron a la cueva que resguardaba el árbol de la armonía, Twilight coloco su llave en el cofre, el cual tomo la forma de su elemento, pero un terrible temblor las distrajo y comenzaron a ver que la cueva comenzó a agrietarse.

 ** _¡CRAAAAASH!_**

En una explosión, una de esas criaturas se estrelló a unos metros de ellas, destrozando parte de la cueva en su camino, con lo que parecía ser una lanza eléctrica en su pecho. Intento quitarse ese ataque con una de sus manos, pero sus ojos perdieron su brillo, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. La lanza desapareció, pero la armadura quedo fuera de combate. Discord se acercó al cuerpo de esta, solo para comprobar que un enorme agujero con quemaduras atravesaba su cuerpo.

– **Tiene que darse prisa chicas** – Otra fuerte sacudida, agrieto la cueva **– No creo que Iron Man pueda contenerlo por mucho tiempo.**

Las chicas miraron con curiosidad al Draconequus, ¿acaso Discord sabia sobre estas criaturas? Tenían ganas de preguntarle, pero eso sería en otra ocasión, ahora tenían que detener al enemigo.

Abrieron el cofre y todo el poder del árbol de la armonía cayó sobre ellas, cambiando su apariencia y su magia. Una vez terminada esta transformación, decidieron salir para detener toda esta locura. Salieron del barranco y vieron a Tirek a la lejanía, con una de esas criaturas en sus brazos, y otra de las más grandes siendo aplastadas por sus piernas.

 **– ¡JA JA JA JA! Que patético. En verdad creíste que ustedes me detendrían. No son más que chatarra inservible para mí. Nisi quiera yus guerreros de hierro forjado pueden hacerme daño –** Aplasto más a la armadura en sus pies.

 **–El patético eres tu –** Hablo la armadura en su puño **– De todos los insultos que me podías haber dicho, elegiste el más cliché.**

– **Tus palabras no significan nada, viniendo de una criatura inferior como tú** – Sonrió victorioso **– Dime, enserio pensaste que con más de estas cosas podrías detenerme. Que iluso.**

 **– ¡Ja Ja Ja! En verdad crees que intentábamos vencerte –** Esto dejo confuso a Tirek **– Creí que eras más inteligente que eso, pero al parecer me equivoque. Solo eres una bestia sin cerebro –** Según su visor, su arma ya estaba totalmente cargada

 **–¿De que estas hablando? –** Tony solo lo miro Directo a los ojos,

 **–De que la victoria… Ahora es mía** – Activo sus propulsores – **¡Dispara Allison!**

Dicha estas palabras, la armadura sobre sus pies alzo ambos brazos y atraparon sus pies, después enterró parte de su espalda al suelo, para asegurarse. Tirek soltó a Tony, el cual se alejó rápidamente. El centauro intentaba zafarse de aquel agarre, pero buena parte de su magia fueron robados por Iron Man.

La tierra se ilumino más de lo debido en un tono azulado, Tirek dejo de forcejear y miro al cielo, para ver que causaba esto. Piro al alzar la mirada, se encontró cara a cara con un "meteorito" que amenazaba con impactar sobre él. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por desgracia y este enorme y colosal ataque de energía cayó sobre Tirek, cubriéndolo totalmente y gran parte del área a su alrededor. Y lo último que se escuchó, fue el grito de dolor de Tirek

 ** _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRR!_**

Por un segundo, un enorme destello alumbro Equestria, pero este fue acompañado de un fuerte azote de viento, que derrumbo a los arboles cercanos, cual palillos frente a un huracán. Las Mane Six, las cuales ya se encontraban cerca, no tuvieron más remedio que protegerse con su magia y esperar que este brutal destello cesara. EL ataque por fin termino, y el ambiente se calmó, un enorme cráter apareció en el lugar donde se encontraba Tirek y con él una enorme cortina de humo, que dificultaba la visión

En el centro de este enorme cráter, el centauro tenía todo su cuerpo bañado en quemaduras, como si se hubiera revolcado en carbón. Sus ojos estaban totalmente en blanco y sus piernas no soportaban más su peso. Tirek se arrodillo y su vista quedo perdida en el cielo y después de unos segundos, un aura comenzó a salir de su boca. Toda la magia que había robado, por fin estaba saliendo del centauro para volver a su lugar de origen, y para que el regresara a su forma original.

Tony se acercó al cuerpo del inconsciente centauro, solo para tomar un bio-escáner y ver qué tan herido estaba. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no tenía heridas graves, de seguro la magia lo protegió. La ultima armadura gigantesca, aterrizo junto a Tony, extendió su brazo para tomar a Tirek e introducirlo sobre su pecho, para después salir volando del lugar, con la otra armadura.

 **–Por fin. Todo ha terminado –** Tony miro su entorno y contemplo el desastre que causo su batalla. Por un momento disfruto de la calma y pensó, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba olvidando algo importante – **Maldicio** n ¡ **MONGER! –** Grito un poco asustado por haberse olvidado de su enorme armadura **–Allison. Tienes las coordenadas de Monger.**

 **-Espere un momento** – Busco a la Armadura – **Así es señor. La armadura Monger se encuentra ahora en las calles de Manehattan, tal parece que nuestro enemigo logro vencerlo –** Esto no era bueno, de seguro los habitantes de la ciudad ahora estaban husmeando – **En estos momentos envié a varias armaduras para su recuperación**

- **Muy bien Allison. De paso, ve el desastre que causaron estos dos grandulones. Y por favor, evita llamar mucho la atención.**

 **-Are lo que me sea posible señor. Pero no le puedo prometer nada –** Tony se relajó un poco, pero vio un pequeño destello de la magia que salió del centauro

Tony se quedó atrás e intento ver adonde se dirigía esta magia, ya que no se alejaba mucho y esta desaparecía de sus sensores. Tomo vuelo para salir de la enorme cortina de humo, pero esto no fue nada bueno. Frente a él estaban una vez más las portadoras de la armonía, pero con un gran cambio en su apariencia, aparte de que todas se encontraban volando. Las chicas lo vieron con una expresión de asombro y terror en sus ojos. Tony decido tomar una lectura de los seis, pero cuando lo hizo, sus radares se volvieron locos. Incluso le pareció extraño no captar su energía hasta enfocarse en ellas.

Una de las chicas lo miraba con una expresión muy seria y algo agresiva a Tony, sino se equivocaba era Rainbow Dash. Tony no estaba de humor para hablar con ellas así que decidió retirarse. Empezó a retroceder para entrar otra vez a la cortina de humo y activo su camuflaje, para desaparecer totalmente de su vista. Rainbow vio sus intenciones y voló lo más rápido para interceptarlo, pero ya era tarde. Iron Man desapareció totalmente de su vista, dejándolas confusas, pero eso ya no importaba, tenían que dejarlo todo como era antes.

* * *

Toda la magia de Equestria era devuelta a sus habitantes, y tal como se lo propusieron, todo estaba regresando a la normalidad, inclusive curaron a la naturaleza que vio de cerca el poder de Tirek. Inclusive Twilight fue recompensada con un hermoso castillo de cristal, que le hacía saber su verdadero título como princesa. Todos los habitantes del pueblo festejaron de esta victoria e incluso olvidaron todo lo que ocurrió por ese día. La noche cayo y todos regresaban a sus hogares, y las penúltimas en retirarse fueron las princesas (menos Twilight) y Discord, para regresar a sus labores, mientras disfrutaban de la tranquila y hermosa noche.

 **–En verdad me alegro por Twilight** – Hablo Cadence – **Por fin encontró su verdadero propósito en el mundo.**

 **–Yo también sobrina** – Dijo Luna **– Por fin los astros le sonríen y le muestran su verdadero futuro. Sin duda tiene una larga vida por delante.**

 **–No podría estar más orgullosa de ella** – Hablo Celestia – **Aun recuerdo cuando solo era un potrilla que quería saciar su hambre de conocimiento. Me enorgullece ver lo rápido que ha madurado. Estoy seguro que sus padres se siente agradecías por tener a alguien como ella. Al igual que yo** – Miro a Discord que se mantenía a Distancia – **Que sucede Discord, te noto muy desanimado –** Bromeo.

 **–Vamos Discord** – Hablo maternalmente Cadence – **Sé que te sientes culpable por todo lo que ocurrió, pero nosotras te hemos perdonado** – Discord se detuvo y desvió la mirada

 **–No todas** – Susurro para sí misma Luna.

 **–Así es** – Hablo dulcemente Celestia – **Sé que cometiste un error, pero ninguna de nosotras está molesta contigo, inclusive te daremos la oportunidad de enmendar tus errores** \- Le regalo una sonrisa cálida – **¿Que dices?**

Discord en verdad agradecía poder contar con ellas, a pesar de lo que había hecho. Nunca pensó que sería perdonado por su traición, pero ahora están ahí, las mismas princesas de Equestria dándole una segunda oportunidad, la cual sin duda no desaprovecharía

 **–Muchas gracias princesas, de verdad** – Sus ojos se humedecieron – **No saben la alegría que me da al saber que tengo amistades como la suya.**

 **–Nosotras somos las agradecidas Discord, y en verdad esperamos que esta sea una larga y duradera amistad.**

 **–Si loco. Después de todo, quien traerá la diversión en los eventos sociales que organizamos** – Luna recupero su sentido del humor, recordando esas noches que le daban gracia.

 **–Es bueno escuchar eso Luna. Aquí tengo un par de trucos para alegrar las veladas** – Apareció un mazo de cartas, para lanzarlas al cielo y convertirlas en palomas. Las princesas rieron por esto y Discord recupero su confianza – **Que bueno es regresar. Por un momento esperaba mi sentencia.**

 **–¡Pues más te vale esperar eso!**

Un rayo de energía golpeo a Discord y lo envolvió en un campo de fuerza eléctrico. Las princesas solo miraron con miedo como el Draconequus era elevado a los cielos por este campo de energía, que estaba conectado por un rayo a las palmas de una de las Armaduras de Tony. En un parpadeo, otra armadura apareció de repente, mirando directo a los ojos al aterrado Draconequus. Esa misma armadura dañada con la que lo había enfrentado.

 **– ¡Discord!** – Hablo la ampliada la voz de Tony **–** **Por los crímenes que has cometido contra los habitantes de este y los demás reinos. Y también por haber colocado a este mundo al borde la destrucción y desesperación, quedas arrestado.**

El Draconequus solo miro el rostro intimidador de la armadura, su miedo se multiplico al ver que no podía escapar de esa prisión de energía que le daba continuos choques eléctricos.

 **– ¡DEJALO IR!** – La voz real de Luna resonó en todo el lugar. Tomo vuelo junto con su hermana para ver mejor a esta armadura **– ¡Quienes se creen que son para arrestar a uno de nuestros amigos!**

 **– ¿Amigo?** – Pregunto ingenuo Tony.

 **–SI. Así que por favor te pedimos amablemente que lo liberes** – Hablo un poco nerviosa Celestia – **No queremos tener ningún problema.**

 **–Además, tenemos unas preguntas que hacerles a ti y a los tuyos. Así que les pedimos que lo suelte y vengan con nosotras.**

Tony se encontraba extrañado, acaso perdonaron tan fácilmente a este Lunático. Eso no importaba, él era una amenaza para todos, y tenía que ser encerrado.

 **–Lo siento mucho princesas. He llegado a la conclusión de que Discord no solo es una amenaza para ustedes, sino para el mundo entero. Y los hechos del día de hoy, solo lo confirman esas sospechas. Es muy peligroso dejarlo sulto.**

 **–Sabemos de lo que es capaz** – Hablo preocupada Celestia **\- Pero encerrarlo no resolverá nada. Lo que el necesita es saber que hay algo más valioso en este mundo además de la magia o el poder que uno puede obtener.**

 **–Mi hermana tiene razón, si lo encerramos, solo aremos que su maldad crezca. El aún tiene esperanzas de poder cambiar** – Comenzó a iluminar su cuerno – **Así que lo diremos una vez más, DEJALO IR.**

Tony lo pensó por unos segundos, tal vez ellas eran las indicadas para poder enderezar al Draconequus, pero acaso era posible. Por su culpa este reino pudo irse directo al olvido, y eso no lo podía permitir. Incluso sabía que esto podría volver a ocurrir y las gobernantes de Equestria eran seres de un gran corazón… pero eso las llevara a su destrucción.

 **–Lo siento princesas, pero negare su petición. Discord tiene un gran poder que no puede ser controlado por ninguna de ustedes. Y si él decide revelarse en su contra, dudo mucho que puedan detenerlo esta vez** – La armadura que tenía presó a Discord comenzó a alejarse del lugar – **Espero que entiendan estas medidas, pero no puedo poner en peligro la seguridad de este mundo. Así que con su…** \- Tony no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Celestia le había atacado.

 **–Yo no conozco tus verdaderas intenciones criatura** – Hablo firmemente – **Así que no dejare que se lleven a Discord a ninguna parte –** Cadence voló a la altura de Celestia y Luna, para colocarse junto a ellas. Twilight y sus amigas miraban desde el suelo lo que ocurría _(Ellas salieron al escuchar el grito de Luna)._

 **–Si no quieres enfrentar ningún problema. Exigimos que liberes a nuestro amigo** – Hablo Luna amenazadoramente.

 **–Por favor princesas** \- Hablo Tony **– Entiendan esto. No quiero causar más problemas el día de hoy** – La armadura con Discord ya se había alejado más, así que las princesas tuvieron que actuar

 **–El único que tendrá problemas aquí eres tu terco** – Luna Disparo con todas sus fuerzas un potente rayo de energía del tamaño de la armadura.

Tony no pudo tele transportarse a tiempo, así que solo pudo detener el ataque con la palma de sus manos. Múltiples chispas de magia escapaban de entre sus dedos y rebotaban en el resto de su armadura. Las otras dos princesas aprovecharon esto para atrapar a la armadura que tenía preso a Discord. Tony las vio en todo momento y no podía permitir que hicieran esto. Cargo su uní-rayo, separo las manos del ataque y disparo su energía.

Una explosión surgió de ambos rayos y Luna detuvo su ataque, al pensar que había acertado. Celestia y Cadence ya estaba muy cerca de la otra armadura, Discord miraba con tristeza a los ojos de Celestia y ella lo miraba con uno de preocupación, no faltaba mucho para alcanzarlo pero fueron detenidas por Tony, quien apareció de repente frente a ellas. Tony las tomo de su pecho con sus manos de metal y los tres desaparecieron en un pestañeo. Cerca de la entrada del castillo, Tony reapareció, dejo a las princesas y volvió a desaparecer, para ir por la última princesa.

Luna miro incrédula lo que ocurrió, pero no se esperaba sentir la presencia de este ser atrás suyo, lo cual le helo la espalda. Tony la tomo de su nuca y espalda con ambas manos, se volvió a tele transportar para aparecer a unos metros de las princesas, roto sobre sí mismo para ganar impulso y lanzar a la subordinada de la Luna en dirección a sus familiares. Celestia y Cadence reaccionaron a tiempo y lograron detener su caída e impacto. Luna se reincorporo sin ningún daño y miro con furia a Iron Man.

 **–Lamento mucho eso princesas** – Hablo el hombre de Hierro – **Pero me temo que no entienden los poderes con los que están jugando** – Miro a las chicas y regreso su mirada – **Tienen mi palabra de que no dañare a su "amigo", pero no lo dejare en libertad hasta saber que ya no es una amenaza para nadie** – Activo sus propulsores y comenzó a alejarse – **Lamento que esto terminara así.**

Tony tomo una gran altura y después se tele transporto, despareciendo de la vista de los presente, junto con Discord, el dios del caos. Las soberanas de Equestria no sabían que hacer, esa cosa las detuvo con facilidad y ahora se llevaba a su amigo a un lugar desconocido. Pero ellas y las Mane Six no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, mientras él hace lo que quiera.

Ahora todas ellas tenían una razón para buscar a estos seres y saber de una vez por todas que están haciendo en su mundo. Así que no desperdiciarían el tiempo que tienen y pondrán cascos a la obra.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí termina otro capítulo De esta historia. Como siempre, muchas gracias por tomarse parte de su tiempo para leer este Fic, en serio se aprecia aquí.**

 **En verdad lamentamos la tardanza, pero apenas tengo tiempo libre y la PC está limitada por todos, por lo cual no encuentro tiempo para escribir. Y cuando la encuentro, la inspiración no llega.**

 **–A Iron Man le está costando cada vez más ocultar su identidad, y lo será aún más ahora que todo mundo se estará poniendo en contra suya–**

 **Dejen sus opiniones de que les pareció el capítulo y mencionen que o no les agrado del mismo. O bien, lo que ustedes quieran ver en un futuro.**

 **Recuerden, la historia ha dado comienzo.**

 ** _¡Ah!_**

 ** _Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide._**

 ** _Los detalles y efectos especiales como cosas que se agregaron para el disfrute de la audiencia en este y el capítulo anterior no se pudieron lograr si no fuera por la infinita disposición de varios grande escritores (Que a pesar de que su cuenta esta algo vacía, sus historias son muy buenas y se esfuerzan para que todos las disfruten, incluso tienen un gran proyecto entre manos que es muy bueno, créanme, pásense por sus cuentas que tienen algo muy bueno que ofrecer y siempre estarán en disposición para ayudar a quien sea con sus escritos)_**

 ** _–_**

 ** _Corrección de ideas e idea de…_**

 ** _/u/6774994/Destructortr_**

 ** _–_**

 ** _Arreglo de detalles de…_**

 ** _/u/6871288/ALteregoDOs_**

 ** _–_**

 ** _Corrección literaria de…_**

 ** _/u/5350437/SynHysterium_**

 ** _–_**

 ** _Y por último pero no menos importante, el que alargo este capítulo, el que corrigió errores y que estuvo en toda disposición…_**

 ** _/u/5757730/nesilsarato_**

 ** _–_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos ustedes chicos, les agradezco a todos por su ayuda._**

 ** _Gracias_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y bueno, sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima y que tengan buen día._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **(Hay una pequeña referencia aquí en esta historia, quien la encuentre y sepa de donde es, significa que aprecian las buenas historias).**


	7. Preparansose

**07 - Preparándose**

 ** _"El futuro no pertenece a quienes saben esperar, si no a quienes saben prepararse"_**

 ** _-Wallace Stevens-_**

 ** _Canterlot, Horas antes de la derrota de Tirek_**

En las calles de lo que era una alegre y lujosa ciudad, había caído el pánico y terror. No era para menos, después de todo Tirek robo la magia de todos los Ponis de Canterlot, desde los pequeños potros que jugaban en la asoleada ciudad, hasta los soldados más experimentados de la princesa Celestia. Nadie en toda Equestria podía detener a este dúo caótico, ni siquiera podían hacerle frente los guerreros más fuertes. Lo único que todos podían hacer, era esperar que esta pesadilla llegara a su fin y rezar a Celestia que nada lamentable llegue a ocurrir.

En los pasillos desolados del castillo de las hermanas, un soldado real caminaba apresuradamente mirando y buscando un objeto o indicio con sus ojos y cuerno en todas las habitaciones que él veía. Nadie podía detenerlo o tan siquiera decirle algo, todos los guardias estaban fuera del castillo, derrotados por Tirek y recuperando algo de sus fuerzas, y por lo tanto nadie estaba para decirle algo.

Ahora este "soldado" se encontraba en los aposentos de la princesa Celestia, buscando entre cajones o libros algo que le pudiera servir, pero no había nada en ese lugar ni siquiera un rastro de magia. Lo mismo podía decir del cuarto de la princesa Luna. El rápidamente fue a la biblioteca y decidió buscar algo más, pero para su mala suerte, no lograba encontrar nada. Algo resignado, comenzó a iluminar su cuerno con una magia color verde y sus ojos desprendieron un brillo del mismo color.

 **-Aquí Lambda 02 ¿Alguien me escucha?** – Hablo con una voz un poco gruesa – **No he tenido éxito en encontrar ninguno de nuestros objetivos. No tengo idea de donde pueden esconder estas reliquias las gobernantes de este reino. ¿Alguna sugerencia?** – Nadie respondió – **Demonios, ese maldito demonio rojo debe de estar cerca** – Miro a su alrededor – **O bueno. Si no hay nadie de quien esconderse, lo mejor será quitarme este "traje".**

Una corriente mágica en forma de fuego verde lo rodeo y dejo ver a un Changelin adulto, este tenía una crin corta algo alborotada de color esmeralda oscuro, al igual que sus ojos y cola. Tenía una ligera cicatriz del lado izquierdo de su labio inferior y un colmillo más grande que el otro. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el equipamiento que llevaba en su espalda, que constaban de múltiples prendas de exploradores o caza recompensas que tenia encima múltiples herramientas y armas.

 **–Tal vez encuentre algo entre estos pergaminos** – Comenzó a recoger barios pergaminos y libros para leerlos, y así estuvo un corto tiempo, hasta que su cuerno empezó a parpadear – **Ya era hora de que contestaran** – Toco su cuerno agujerado **– Aquí Lambda 2 reportándose.**

 **–La-Lamba?** \- Se escuchó una voz masculina algo rasposa - **Que bueno que pude contacta-tarte. Hay un poco de interferencia con la co-comunicación.**

 **–Olvida eso y apresurate, dime, tuviste alguna suerte con tu objetivo allá en Manehattan, Stig.**

 **–Por desgracia no Femur. Ninguno de nuestros agentes logro encontrarlo. Ni en las calles de Manehattan o en los edificios donde él trabaja. Seguramente se encuentra fuera de la ciudad** \- Se calló por unos segundos – **Pero dime, has tenido alguna suerte en el castillo de las hermanas.**

 **–Estoy en las mismas compañero. No logro encontrar las reliquias que solicito nuestra reina, y parece que no se encuentra en ninguna aparte del castillo. Inclusive no logro encontrar ningún rastro de magia. Parece ser que las princesas cubren bien sus huellas** – Comenzó a deambular por el lugar.

 **–Eso es muy malo amigo** – Suspiro y pensó – **Mira lo mejor será que des una vuelta más por el castillo, tal vez tengas más suerte ahora –** Femur miro su alrededor **– No tendremos ninguna oportunidad como esta en varios años amigo mío. Así que aprovecha esto al máximo e intenta hacer tu mejor esfuerzo.**

 **–Entiendo** – Ilumino más su cuerno, y para su suerte, capto algo – **Espera un momento** – Se acercó al lugar done provenía la magia – **He encontrado algo viejo.**

 **–Ves lo que sucede si te esfuerzas un poco mas. Je Je Je** – Rio inteligentemente – **Dime que es lo que encontraste, espero que se algo valioso.**

 **–No estoy seguro** – Se acercó a una gran pared – **Creo que es un pasadizo secreto** – Comenzó a tocarla – **Y su camuflaje está muy débil. Creo que puedo abrirlo sin mucho esfuerzo** – Disparo un rayo, desapareciendo el muro y mostrando unas escaleras que descendían – **Mira nada más. Justo en el último lugar donde explore. Stig, creo que estoy cerca del premio mayor, tengo que retirarme.**

 **–Entendido Femur, ten cuidado a donde quiera que te estés metiendo. Los demás intentaremos encontrar a ese tal Tony Stark.**

 **–Una última pregunta** – Comenzó a bajar las escaleras – **Para que quiere que encontremos a ese tal Stark nuestra reina. ¿Acaso es un poderoso mago o algo así?**

 **–Lo dudo mucho. Un par de nuestros soldados lo vieron junto con nuestra reina el día de la boda, y ellos dicen que es solo un Pony terrestre. Según ellos el no pose ninguna cualidad mágica o algo que lo haga destacar a simple vista. La verdad no sé muy bien porque la reina quiere que lo llevemos ante ella. Pero por lo que sabemos hasta ahora, él es muy impórtate en la gran ciudad y varios habitantes afirman que es un genio en lo que hace, otros… no tanto.**

 **–Qué curioso. ¿Nuestra reina quiere la presencia de un campesino ricachón?** – Pregunto en un tono cómico y sin una pisca de egocentrismo.

 **–Yo también me pregunte lo mismo. Pero de seguro tiene sus razones** – Se escuchó un par de trotes – **Me retiro Femur, se acercan unos ponis. Espero que tengas éxito en la misión.**

 **–Yo también lo espero. Aquí Lambda 02. Cambio y fuera** – Continuo bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar a una recamara secreta con varias vitrinas y objetos extraños en ellas, la habitación no era tan grande, pero sintió una fuerte esencia mágica en ella – **Creo que ya no tengo que esperar nada. ¡HE HE HE!**

* * *

En un pequeño callejón un unicornio azul oscuro con crin blanco terminaba de comunicarse con su compañero de Canterlot. Salió del callejón e ignoro a un grupo de Ponys que pasaron junto a él. Pasaron varias calles las cuales camino sin rumbo alguno hasta que su cuerno comenzó a parpadear. Rápidamente busco un lugar desolado para responder a esta "llamada" sin ningún tipo de molestias y asi evitar llamar la atencion.

 **–Aquí Pincer 01 al habla. ¿Han tenido algún éxito?**

 **–Señor, aquí omega 20 de la cuadrilla de Ponyville** – Hablo asustado y apresurado un joven – **Hay complicaciones en el pueblo señor. No-no sé qué es exactamente lo que está pasando –** El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él **– Pa-parece una lucha entre demonios.**

 **–Tranquilízate chico. Dime exactamente qué es lo que está pasando allá.**

 **–¡Una batalla señor!** – Un fuerte golpe se escuchó – **Una enorme bestia se está enfrentando al demonio rojo. En estos momentos los estoy viendo combatir frente a frente. No sé qué es esa cosa.**

 **–Solo mantén la calma y evita acercarte a ellos –** Stig se quedó muy confundió por lo que decia **-** **Donde están tus compañeros chicos.**

 **–Están en otras partes del pueblo o en el bosque señor, dudo que estén viendo esto** – Se cayó por unos segundos – **La enorme vestía tiene sujeto al demonio rojo señor, pero parece que no está so-so-sooooo** – La comunicación se cortó de golpe.

 **–Chico, CHICO. Demonios, que es lo que pasa en ese pueblo** – Una fuerte brisa recorrió su cuerpo – **Esto no me gusta** – En medio de la calle unas descargas eléctricas surgían de la nada y eran acompañadas por una fuerte corriente de aire, la cual helaba la piel de los ponys que se encontraban cerca – **Y ahora que está pasando.**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos dos enormes figuras salieron de un destello, estrellándose en la gran ciudad. Una de ellas, que era de color negro con dorado, aterrizo cerca del agente Changelin, el cual lo miro con sumo asombro y miedo, incluso juro sentir la mirada azul de esta bestia de hierro forjado. La enorme criatura se levantó y advirtió a todos los presentes que se alejaran del lugar, pero el Changelin hizo poco caso a sus palabras al igual que los demás, y salió corriendo por puro instinto y agobiado por el miedo. Ahora sí que las cosas iban para mal.

* * *

 ** _Bosque EverFree_**

Dos Changelins se encontraban en las ruinas del viejo castillo de las hermanas. Ambos se encontraban en lo que era la biblioteca principal de aquellas ruinas, viendo un enorme muro de piedra que se abría lentamente, mientras una ligera nueve de polvo se levantaba, dejando ver una habitación aparentemente vacía y maltratada por los años.

 **–Te dije que lo podría abrir** – Hablo el Changelin de los ojos color jade y Crin verde oliva recortada – **Lo único que tenemos que hacer es buscar algo de valor, seguramente nuestra reina nos compensara muy bien si le entregamos algo de este lugar.**

 **–Si tú lo dices** – Hablo secamente el Changelin con apariencia "normal" – **Sera mejor apresurarnos, no quiero que los temblores vuelvan a aparecer y sacudan estas ruinas.**

 **–¿Acaso tienes miedo?** – Dijo un poco burlón.

 **–Solo no quiero quedar atrapado entre un montón de escombros** – Respondió totalmente normal. Miro de pies a cabeza a su compañero – **Deberías usar la apariencia reglamentaria. A nuestros superiores no les gustara verte así** – Comenzó a volar adentro de la habitación.

 **–No seas aburrido** – Lo siguió con el vuelo – **No hay nadie aquí para decirnos algo. Aparte, creo que no te caería mal quitarte el "uniforme" debes en cuando. Te caería muy bien darte un respiro del trabajo.**

 **–Reglas son reglas cadete** – Aterrizaron hasta el fondo – **Lo mejor será ponerse a buscar algo de valor y salir de aquí** – Ilumino su cuerno – **No quiero hacer esperar a los demás.**

 **–Si, como sea** – se dio vuelta para buscar al otro lado – **Aburrido** – Susurro.

 **–¿Qué dijiste?** – Pregunto sin emoción.

 **–¡Nada! –** Hablo un poco molesto

Ambos comenzaron a buscar por el oscuro cuarto, moviendo un par de escombros del lugar con su magia y revelar algo oculto entre ellos. En el centro del lugar encontraron una extraña palanca, la cual jalo el Changelin "uniformado", haciendo mover varios mecanismos, los cuales se encargaban de mover varias paredes, Mostrando varias cabinas ocultas.

 **–Creo que aquí hay algo** – se dirigió a estos sitios ocultos, los cuales la mayoría estaban vacíos – **Vamos** **a ver que había en este lugar.**

Los dos solo encontraron un par de joyas sin utilidad aparente, pero su atención se centró en un extraño libro, el cual era iluminado por escasos rayos de sol. El libro tenia finos bordes tallados en oro con algunas gemas incrustadas. En la portada del libro se podía ver a una alicornio con alas extendidas, de ambos lados, 1 fénix resplandecientes y arriba de ellas lo que parecía ser un sol negro rodeado de varias estrellas.

 **–Al final encontramos algo de valor** – Hablo el Changelin de ojos color jade – **Te dije que era buena idea buscar en este lugar.**

 **–Admito que tenías razón en esta ocasión** – Tomo el libro con su magia y comenzó a volar – **Marchémonos de aquí. Los demás nos deben estar esperando.**

 **–Ahh** – Suspiro resignado por la actitud desinteresada de su compañero – **Porque tenían que venir con este aburrido** – Comenzó a tomar vuelo – **Para la próxima le diré a Cloth que me acompañe.**

Ambos Changelins salieron de las ruinas del castillo, para reunirse con sus demás compañeros y retirarse del lugar. Pero en su camino pudieron ver que en el inicio del bosque, habían grandes destrozos, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí y esto en verdad que los alarmo. Acaso por eso se sentían esos temblores que sacudían el castillo, amenazándolo con derrumbarlo.

* * *

Manehattan una vez más entro en pánico al ver al demonio rojo volver con una bestia igual de grande que él. Ambos monstruos solo lucharon con mucha brutalidad en la gran ciudad y causaron un gran destrozo a los edificios y calles que tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse en su camino. La pelea finalizo con la victoria Tirek, el cual se retiró del lugar al ver que su enemigo ya no podía levantarse y pelar más.

Los ciudadanos se escondieron en sus hogares un tiempo por miedo de que el demonio rojo volviera a hacer de las suyas, pero tenían más miedo de que la bestia negra se volviera a levantar… pero eso nunca ocurrió. Para la desgracia de Monger, él fue derrotado en la zona más transitada por los Ponys de aquella ciudad, los cuales lentamente se armaron de valor para ver mejor al monstruo derrotado que venció Tirek. Pero el primero en ver a la criatura en su esplendor y sin interrupciones fue un unicornio azul oscuro con crin blanco… aquel Changelin encubierto.

A pesar de ver a la criatura totalmente inmóvil y a una distancia prudente, Stig no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo al ver a la bestia, la cual aún sacaba chispas de su cuerpo. Lo examino lo mejor que pudo aprovechando que aún estaba solo y comprobó que esa cosa solo era de metal, cada parte que era examinada por el changelin era del mismo material, inclusive su interior era asi y eso lo comprobó al sobre volar y ver el enorme agujero que lo atravesaba, donde aún seguían desprendiéndose constantes chispas de los cables cortados que aún continuaban transportando energía. Stig no lo podía entender, tal vez no conocía a todas las criaturas de este mundo, pero este ser sin duda se llevaría el premio a lo más raro que vera en su vida.

El Changelin vio que lentamente los ponis se acercaban a ver a la bestia, así que decidió darle un último vistazo y retirarse del lugar, esto sin dudas tenía que informárselo a su reina. Stig salió del cráter donde se encontraba y miro con algo de nervios el agujero que tenía unos de los edificios, pero al mirar más detalladamente observo que los cristales de las estructuras cercanas estallaron al presenciar tal pelea.

 **–Genial** – Hablo para sí mismo con esa voz rasposa **– Ahora no solo es el demonio rojo, sino que también esa maldita criatura. Tal parece que los rumores de los otros reinos eran verdaderos… pero nunca espere que fueran así de grandes** – Se limpió la cara – **Espero que los demás siguieran mis órdenes y sigan buscando a ese tal Stark. No quiero permanecer más tiempo del debido aquí.**

Stigmate se acercó a un restaurante vacío e ilumino su cuerno, para contactar a sus subordinados y ver el progreso de la misión. Solo esperaba que este conflicto no les afectara a ellos.

 **–Pincer 01 al habla. Díganme muchachos, algún éxito en la misión de captura** – Ahora le respondieron rápidamente.

 **–Lamento decir esto señor, pero la misión será un fracaso** – Hablo una voz adulta – **El tal Tony Stark no se encuentra en la ciudad de Manehattan o tan siquiera en sus edificios. Logramos encontrar algunas cosas de utilidad, pero nada que nos diga de su paradero. Incluso sus empleados desconocen su ubicación actual.**

 **–Eso no es bueno –** Miro al cielo **– Al final fue un desperdicio de tiempo. Espero que nuestra reina no se moleste con nosotros.**

 **–No lo creo señor. Recientemente me comunique con la cuadrilla de Ponyville y me informaron de que tal vez encontraron algo de gran utilidad –** Guardo silencio por unos segundos **– Me tome la molestia de informarles a los demás grupos que finalizaran sus misiones y nos viéramos en el punto de encuentro.**

Stig se calló y pensó en lo que dijo su subordinado y concluyo que eso era lo mejor. Aparte, ya habían pasado el tiempo límite y tenían que regresar a casa, pero lo mejor sería quedarse un día o dos para ver qué pasaría en estas tierras. Al final el dio la orden de retirada y se preparó para retirarse de la gran ciudad y dirigirse a un destino más importante, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la bestia de metal que yacía en el suelo. Pero un extraño sonido llamo su atención, logrando que mirara el cielo.

En un par de segundos, del cielo aparecieron volando 3 criaturas parecidas ala enorme bestia de metal. Estas aparecieron de repente y asustaron a todos los ponis que se encontraban cerca, logrando causar otra vez el pánico. Estas tres armaduras sobrevolaron encima de monger y cada uno lo sostuvo con un cable grueso que salía de una de sus manos. Rápidamente levantaron el "cuerpo" sin energía de Monger, para llevarlo a un lugar alejado de los curiosos.

El Changelin encubierto solo miro con asombro lo ocurrido, en verdad que este día era muy extraño y entretenido, pero algún presentimiento en su ser le decía que esto se iba a poner mejor. Genial, solo esperaba que su reina creyera lo que vio aquí, eso no sería problema de cierta forma, después de todo podría compartir sus recuerdos con ella, pero incluso él dudaba sobre lo acontecido en este día.

 **–Al menos tendré una historia para contar a los demás –** Dio media vuelta para retirarse de la ciudad **– Ya han sido suficientes cosas para un día. Pediré un ascenso por tener que aguantar todo esto –** Miro el largo camino que lo sacaba de la ciudad - **Je je… creo que me faltan pocas cosas para decir que lo he visto todo.**

Stig lentamente abandono la ciudad para así poder encontrarse con los demás "afortunados" en estas misiones. Solo esperaba que en verdad los demás hayan tenido mejor suerte… y claro, menos inconvenientes.

* * *

 **Ponyville**

Las princesas de Equestria en verdad estaban preocupadas por lo que acababa de pasar y en verdad nadie se esperaba algo así. Dos extrañas criaturas detuvieron y aprisionaron a Discord, el Dios del caos, algo que sonaba ridículo. En verdad que nadie creía que eso fuera posible, inclusive Tirek necesitaba una cantidad extrema de magia para poder controlar o derrotar al Dios del caos, pero no sintieron tal cosa con estas criaturas. No entendían como podían ocultar su esencia magia de ellas, las soberanas de aquel reino.

Pero no se podían quedar pensando en aquellas cosas, tenían que hacer algo y tenían que hacerlo ahora. Luna no perdió mucho el tiempo e intento conseguir algún rastro de las criaturas para averiguar el camino que tomaron para escapar. Por otra parte, Celestia y Candace se quedaron poco tiempo con las chicas y aclararle que ellas se encontraban bien, pero fue algo muy corto ya que igualmente ellas tenían que retirarse.

 **–Lamento no poder contestar todas sus preguntas mis queridas Ponys** – Hablo un poco seria Celestia – **Pero me temo que nosotras estamos tan confundidas como ustedes.**

 **–Entonces lo más sensato es ir por esos monstruos Princesa** – Hablo Rainbow – **No podemos dejar que anden por ahí haciendo lo que se les plazca.**

 **–Estoy de acuerda con Rainbow Dash princesa Celestia** – Dijo Twilight – **Si no lo detenemos ahora, no sabemos que puedan hacernos a nosotras o a los habitantes de Equestria. Así que permítanos ayudarla con esto.**

 **–Es muy bueno escuchar eso de ustedes mis pequeñas. Pero me temo que por esta ocasión negare su petición** – Las chicas se confundieron – **Ya han ayudado a Equestria más de lo que cualquiera de nosotras ha hecho, y no me gustaría que esta situación las ponga en peligro** – Miro el Cielo – **Aparte, aún no sabemos de qué son capases esas criaturas… Por el momento intentaremos buscar el lugar donde habitan estos seres y averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre ellos. Aún tengo la esperanza de poder razonar con ellos** – Les regalo una sincera – **Solo les pedimos que nos dejen esta tarea a nosotras y se alejen de estas cosas. Ustedes ya hicieron demasiado por todo el mundo.**

Twilight miro a Celestia por unos segundos y comprendió sus intenciones. Ella no quería dejarlas afuera por haber hecho salvado a Equestria, sino porque no sabían que era a lo que se enfrentaban, y definitivamente no las quería poner en peligro. Después de todo, Celestia no le gusto para nada la idea de darle toda la magia de Alicornio a Twilight, ya que sabía que eso la pondría en gran peligro, incluso pensó que podría salir peor que herida. Y si ella las metiera en una situación de la que ni siquiera tenía muchos conocimientos… sería demasiado.

 **–Pero princesa yo…** \- Fue interrumpida por Applejack

 **–No se preocupe princesa, nosotras nos mantendremos lejos de este asunto hasta que usted nos lo diga. Lo mejor será reponer las energías perdidas** – Twilight iba a protestar pero sele adelantaron.

 **–Estoy de acuerdo con Applejack** – Hablo Rarity– **Lo mejor sería descansar e ir a nuestros hogares, no quiero pasar por algo parecido en un buen tiempo.**

 **–¡No es hora de descansar chicas**! – Respondió enojada Rainbow - **¡Es hora de pateare traseros!** – Dio unas marionetas – **Dudo mucho que esas cosas puedan contra nosotras. Incluso salieron volando como unos cobardes.**

 **–Creo que estoy de acuerdo con Applejack** – Hablo Candace, llamando su atención – **Lo mejor será que todas fueran a casa y descansen. Han tenido un día muy largo y no queremos ponerlas en problemas** – Les regalo una sonrisa muy dulce – **No se preocupen. Nosotras nos encargaremos de este asunto. Lo mejor será que pasen tiempo con sus amigos y familiares para levantar sus ánimos.**

 **–Está bien princesas** – Dijo vencida Twilight – **Solo por favor tengan mucho cuidado.**

 **-No te preocupes Twilight, no nos pasara nada. Solo aremos unas pequeñas investigaciones –** Candace le guiño el ojo.

 **–Así es mis pequeñas Ponys, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo y nos aseguraremos de que Discord regrese sano y salvo** **–** Celestia miro al cielo por unos segundos – **Con su permiso me retiro pequeñas, tengo que alcanzar rápidamente a Luna** – Comenzó a tomar vuelo – **Esto se resolverá más pronto de lo que piensan, hasta entonces estaremos en contacto Twilight. Cuídense todas** – Candes y Celestia se retiraron del lugar dejando un poco nerviosas a la mayoría de las chicas.

 **–Bueno…** \- Hablo Aj – **Creo que iré a alcanzar a mi familia. No quiero hacerlos esperar mucho.**

 **–Yo también** – Hablo Rarity – **No quiero dejar sola a Swetiebelle y a Scoot sola en la boutique por mucho tiempo, no sé qué puedan hacer esas traviesas. Pinki no quisieras… ¿he?** – Al voltear la mirada hacia su amiga rosa solo pudo ver nota extendida el suelo, donde se suponía que estaba su amiga hiperactiva – **¿Qué es esto?** – Lo tomo con su magia – **"Lo siento mucho chicas, pero tengo que preparar todo para mañana. Tenemos que celebrar el día después de nuestra victoria y lo mejor será celebrando con una fiesta donde todos los ponys estarán invitados. Así que prepárense que mañana será un día lleno de diversión, comida, entretenimiento, globos, confeti, cupcakes…"** \- Dejo de leer - **Hay esa Pony, siempre tan alegre. Twilight cariño, no quisieras venir…** \- Esta vez no encontró a Twilight.

 **–Emm… Creo que entro al castillo** – hablo Fluttershy

Todas las demás miraron al castillo, intentando buscar a su amiga purpura, pero antes de avanzar un aura mágica las rodeo a todas y las metió adentro de este, avanzaron por varios segundos hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde se encontraban sus tronos. Al entrar miraron a Twilight un poco exaltada en su respectivo trono, ella coloco a cada una en su lugar correspondiente y comenzó a hablar.

 **–Bien chicas, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Tenemos que empezar a buscar cualquier pista que nos pueda ser de utilidad para poder encontrar el paradero de esos seres. Así que recomiendo empezar a buscar en todos los libros que hablen sobre los seres que habitan Equestria y…**

 **–Wow wow wow, con calma chica** – La detuvo Rainbow – **Lamento detener tu tren de ideas. ¿Pero qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí?**

 **–Vamos a buscar a estas "criaturas" por nuestra propia cuenta Rainbow** – Al decir esto, Rarity y Fluttershy se asustaron.

 **–Lamento decir esto Twilight, pero creo que eso sería tan útil como intentar cosechar un árbol sin manzanas** – Hablo AJ – **Las princesas dijeron que ellas se encargarían de este asunto, así que no creo que sea necesario buscarlos por nuestra cuenta.**

 **–Con cuerdo contigo Applejack** – Hablo Rarity – **Lo mejor será dejar este problema a las princesas. Estoy seguro que ellas son las más calificadas para este tipo de asuntos.**

 **–De eso no tengo ninguna duda** – Respondió Twilight – **Pero no quiero confiarme otra vez. Quiero hacer las cosas por mi propia cuenta y no dejar que esto lo resuelva alguien más. Pero sobre todo…** \- Miro a Fluttershy – **No quiero que le pase nada malo a Discord.**

Las chicas se sorprendieron por sus palabras, todas excepto Rainbow que iba a protestar y decir que fue lo único bueno que hicieron esas criaturas, pero la magia de Rarity la detuvo antes de que tan siquiera abriera la boca. Rainbow miro extrañada a Rarity y ella solo señalo con sus ojos a Fluttershy, quien mantenía la cabeza baja y una mirada que denotaba tristeza. Rainbow comprendió que lo mejor sería no decir esas cosas y guardar silencio, en verdad agradecía que su amiga Rarity la detuviera antes de que dijera las cosas sin pensarlo bien.

A pesar de esto, incluso Rainbow se sentí un poco preocupada por el Draconequus, al igual que el resto de sus amigas. Ninguna de ellas sabían dónde se encontraba o que harían esas criaturas con él, y eso de verdad las preocupaba. Pero una de ellas era la que en verdad se sentía muy dolida por esto y solo esperaba que su amigo este bien, donde quiera que esté. Rarity por su parte, conocía bien a su amiga, asique solo se anticipó a los hechos y decidió detenerla. Miro por varios segundos a Fluttershy antes de regresarle la mirada a Twilight-

 **–Bueno… Qué clase de amiga seria se te dejo trabajando sin ningún tipo de ayuda –** Sonrió la unicornio blanca **– Así que estoy de acuerdo contigo querida. No nos podemos quedar quietas mientras esas cosas secuestran a uno de nuestros amigos** \- Dijo lo más honesto que pudo.

 **–Estoy con ustedes chicas** – Hablo AJ – **No seriamos un buen ejemplo si solo nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada.**

 **–Igual cuenten con migo** – Rainbow golpeo el aire – **Esas cosas tendrán mucho que responder cuando las encontremos. Y ni siquiera los dioses podrán ayudarlos cuando les de su merecido.**

 **–Yo también** – Hablo Fluttershy, llamando su atención – **Quiero encontrar a Discord lo más rápido posible, no quiero que le pase nada malo. Después de todo… él es mi amigo.**

* * *

En un pequeño corredor blanco y bien iluminado pasaban dos armaduras que traían consigo un prisionero en una esfera de energía que servía como prisión temporal. Discord se encontraba totalmente inmóvil y no podía ver nada más allá de la esfera, esto con el fin de que el Draconequus no supiera donde se encuentra. Discord escuchaba las pisadas metálicas de las armaduras durante el trayecto en el suelo, pero luego empezó a escuchar diferentes sonidos, los cuales nunca había escuchado.

Tony por fin avía llegado al lugar donde tendría cautivo a Discord. Su prisión era un enorme cuarto blanco con muy pocas decoraciones; solo se podía ver una cama, un estante de libros, una puerta al fondo y un monitor de 60 pulgadas. La esfera que tenía cautivo a Discord entro por si sola a este cuarto, activando un campo de fuerza que evitaría que salga de ahí. La esfera comenzó a desaparecer y la imagen del Draconequus comenzó a hacerse visible, pero él se encontraba aun asustado.

 **–¿Qué, dónde estoy, que lugar es este?** – Pregunto asustado Discord **– ¡¿A dónde diablos me has traído?!**

 **–No te asustes** – Hablo Tony en su armadura al otro lado de la barrera – **Como te dije antes: Estarás bajo arresto hasta saber que ya no eres un peligro para los demás. Esta será tu habitación personal mientras cumples tu sentencia. Deberías sentirte complacido, no todo el mundo tiene derecho a una cama en este lugar.**

 **–Maldito** – Discord frunció el ceño y mostraba los dientes, pero aún se le notaba asustado en su rostro – **No creas que te saldrás con la tuya. Las princesas te encontraran y aran que recibas tu merecido.**

 **–Entonces creo me darán un ramo de flores como agradecimiento** – Discord se confundió **– Después de todo, acabo de vencer a un monstruo que amenazaba la vida de millones de habitantes de este mundo, salve la vida de una de las princesas y portadora de los elementos, y por supuesto…** -Lo miro a los ojos – **Acabo de encarcelar a un lunático que solo hace lo que se le dé la gana. Ellas deberían agradecerme por todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, pero no será así. Y al final no importa de todos modos** – Se dio media vuelta y coloco sus brazos en su espalda – **Si te perdonaron a ti, entonces pueden perdonar a cualquiera. Incluso a mí** – Inclino su cabeza para verlo **– Lo mejor será que te portes bien Discord, cuando antes muestres una aptitud "calmada", más pronto saldrás de aquí. Además…** \- Comenzó a marcharse – **No creo que Tus compañeros soporten tus bromas.**

 **–Espera un momento, ¡No te vayas!** – Se quedó extrañado - **¿Como que compañeros?** – Se preguntó a si mismo

Después de unos segundos, una camilla paso levitando frente a su habitación y era acompañada de extraños aparatos semi-triangulares que desprendían cable y se conectaban a los brazos de la criatura en la camilla. Discord lo reconocí al instante, a pesar de tener múltiples vendajes en todo el cuerpo y era rodeado por varios de estos aparatos. Ahí estaba, recostado de lado, el desgraciado que lo convenció de hacer todo esta locura y por ultimo lo termino de traicionar: Tirek.

Esto era raro, Discord pensó que Tirek fue vencido por las chicas, pero ahora que recordaba. Ellas nunca mencionaron haberlo derrotado o algo por el estilo. Entonces al final Tirek fue derrotado por Iron Man… eso no podría ser bueno, entonces él sería más poderoso de lo que aparenta. El escalofrió recorrió la medula espinal de Discord al pensarlo… esto simplemente ya era ridículo y escapaba más allá de su compresión. Ien un intento de esfumar su miedo miro sus manos y Chasqueo sus dedos para intentar aparecer algo que fuera de su agrado, pero nada había pasado, ya sabía que eso no funcionaría pero valía la pena intentarlo. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar que alguien fuera en su ayuda, pero incluso… el dudaba eso.

 **–En verdad lo siento chicas. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho mi trabajo. Creo… que al final me merezco todo esto** – Discord se fue resignado a su cama y detenerse a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido.

 **–Buenas tardes señor** – Una voz sonó en su habitación, sorprendiendo a Discord.

Discord miro a todas direcciones e intento buscar al causante de esta voz que hablaba con total calma y tenía un parecido a la de Tony (cuando estaba en sus trajes).

 **–Lo siento si lo asuste, permítame presentarse adecuadamente. Mi nombre es Jhon y yo seré quien custodiara de usted en su estancia en estas instalaciones** – Hablo una vez más calmada y sin emoción aparente.

 **–Emmm, pero dónde estás?** –Pregunto al no encontrar al ser que emitía esa voz – ¿ **O acaso eres invisible?**

 **–Lo siento mucho. Se podría decir que estoy por este lugar** – Una pequeña lente, que estaba junto a la celda de energía parpadeo de color verde – **Aunque específicamente yo no estoy en ningún lugar, ya que yo no posee un cuerpo físico como tal.**

Ahora sí que estaba confundido, acaso un cristal le estaba hablando. Acaso esto sentían los Ponis al ver objetos inanimados cobrar "vida", Discord lo hacía con frecuencia, pero por primera vez lo estaba experimentando por sí mismo… y era algo muy extraño.

 **–** **…..** \- Discord no podía decir nada, acaso se había vuelto loco… más de lo usual.

 **–Por los signos vitales que emite su cuerpo, debo de suponer que esta nervioso. No se preocupe, rápidamente se acostumbraras a mi presencia.**

 **–Claro… amm… mucho gusto Jhon?** – Se notaba incomodo –… **¿Y tuuuuuuu, que eres exactamente?**

 **–Mucho gusto Discord. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: soy una Inteligencia Artificial que es la encargada de manejar estas instalaciones en la ausencia de mi creador. En pocas palbras se podría decir que soy un programa** – Discord se notaba confundido **– Tal vez tome más tiempo del que pensé para que entienda, pero eso ya no importa por ahora. Lo único que quería informarle es que yo estaré aquí para ayudarle en lo que usted pueda necesitar y hacer su estancia lo más cómoda y agradable, siempre y cuando tenga autorización para para realizar sus peticiones.**

 **–¿Enserió?... ¿Podrías sacarme de aquí?** – Mejor intentarlo y fallar pensó Discord

 **–Lo lamento, pero no tengo la autorización para hacer lo que me pide. Mi señor tiene que autorizar eso.**

 **–¿Te refieres a Iron Man?**

 **–Correcto. Aunque aquí lo conocemos con otro nombre** – Discord pensó mucho en esto último que dijo – **Estaré aquí por cualquier cosa que llegue a necesitar, solo pídalo y veré si me es posible concedérselo.**

 **–Está bien, gracias** – Discord comenzó a caminar hacia su cama

 **–De nada** – La luz verde de la lente se apagó.

Discord comenzó a pensar bien en lo que dijo y quería armar este rompe cabezas. Por lo que sabía de este tal Iron Man, era que se ocultaba en estas extrañas armaduras, de lo cual se dio cuenta al verlo por segunda vez con una apariencia totalmente diferente. Lo segundo es que tal vez sea el quien controle a las demás armaduras que vio con Tirek, después de todo de ellas salían la misma voz que la de él. Y ahora esta "Inteligencia Artificial", como se llamó el tal Jhon, asía su aparición. ¿Acaso también era una creación de este sujeto?

Discord en verdad tenían muchas preguntas en su cabeza, de las cuales tal vez no podía contestar la mayoría, pero después recordó una de las cosas que dijo Jhon, acerca de proporcionarle cualquier cosa que le esté permitido. Si esto es así, aprovecharía el tiempo que estaría encarcelado para aprender algo de utilidad.

* * *

Celestia se encontraba en sus aposentos, rodeada de docenas de libros que eran alumbrados con un par de velas que tenía encendidas. Cerro el décimo libro que leyó, desilusionada de no encontrar nada referente a estas criaturas. Y solo esto aumentaba su sospecha de que tal vez estas criaturas no pertenezcan a este mundo. Prefirió ignorar esto y continuar buscando, pero se detuvo al ver a su hermana aterrizar en el balcón y entrar a su habitación, un poco cansada.

 **–Lo siento mucha hermana, pero no pude encontrarlo. Le perdí el rastro por las montañas del potro** – Vio los libros **– Has tenido alguna suerte.**

 **–Por el momento no –** Suspiro – **No hay ninguna información de estos seres ni en los libros más antiguos que tengo en mi posesión. En verdad me empiezo a cuestionar si ellos pertenecerán a este mundo** – Se alejó de su escritorio **– Incluso mis mejores exploradores no han encontrado ninguna pista sobre su paradero.**

 **–Los míos tampoco. El último lugar donde fueron divisados está limpio, bueno… sin contar las quemaduras del bosque. Solo pudimos encontrar unos cuantos objetos metálicos que dejaron atrás. Todo lo envié con nuestros científicos, pero no han tenido ninguna suerte.**

 **–Me han mantenido al tanto sobre eso, pero dime algo Luna** – Pensó un rato - **¿Qué fue exactamente lo que vieron tus exploradores?**

 **–La verdad. No creo que mis ponis supieran bien lo que vieron hermana. Según ellos, un grupo de estas criaturas estaban construyendo una especie de torre metálica, ellos pensaron que tal vez se trataba de su asentamiento y por eso construían una torre de vigilancia, pero esa idea desapareció cuando ambos vieron que de la parte inferior de la torre salían llamaradas inmensas que lograron elevar a la estructura por el aire. Hasta que esta desapareció de la vista –** Miro el enorme cielo Nocturno **-**

 **–Eso lo tengo entendido por lo que me dijiste, incluso mencionaste que lograste verla a la lejanía y no solo era uno, si no cuatro.**

 **–Exacto. Se elevaron tan altos en el cielo que se perdieron de vista** – Trago Saliva y dejo de ver el cielo Nocturno **– Incluso ellos dijeron que esa "Torre" salió del planeta y la verdad creo que así fue –** La preocupación se veía en su rostro **–** **Estoy un poco preocupada hermana, que tal si nos enfrentamos a algo realmente peligroso… y que tal vez no sea de este mundo. No quiero que nuestros súbditos tengan que sentir el miedo una vez más en sus vidas.**

 **–Eso no pasara otra vez Luna** – Coloco en caso en su hombro – **Te lo prometo.**

Luna solo sonrió al ver a su hermana tan positiva y amable como siempre. Era de las pocas cosas que envidiaba de ella, ya que eso la convertía en una gran princesa, pero sobre todo en una gran Pony. Luna miro una vez más todos los libros que tenía su hermana y decidió tomar unos con su magia y empezar a investigar con ella.

 **–Lo mejor será apresurarnos hermana, no quiero toparme con ellos y estar desinformada** – Celestia solo sonrió ante la aptitud de su hermana y la acompaño en esta noche, en la cual alimentarían sus cabezas.

 **–Je je** – Rio divertida Celestia

 **–¿Qué sucede?**

 **–Es solo que recordé cuando éramos pequeñas Luna. Aún tengo esos hermosos recuerdos cuando nosotras nos escapábamos de la escuela y nuestros estudios. Y míranos ahora, leyendo un libro por nuestra propia voluntad** – Luna sonrió por esto, en verdad que extrañaba los viejos tiempos cuando no tenían tantos deberes y sus títulos no eran tan importantes.

Ambas hermanas se acomodaron adecuadamente para empezar su investigación y encontrar algún indicio o pista que los guie asía estas criaturas, ya tenían a varios de sus guardias y soldados buscando pistas sobre ellos desde hace un tiempo, pero nunca le prestaron la atención debida a este asunto.

Ambas princesas continuaron un par de horas leyendo diferentes libros, varios de los cuales Luna trajo esta vez, estos estaban un poco más extendidos sobre los diferentes mitos o leyendas de aquel mundo, y leían esto con la esperanza de encontrar algún indició o parecido con ellos. Después de todo, muchas leyendas y mitos están basadas en hechos reales. Incluso en varios libros encontraron muchas menciones sobre criaturas bípedas, pero todas eran muy distintas de otros ya que se parecían desde un minotauro hasta la apariencia un reptil.

Pero su noche se vería interrumpida cuando una pequeña elevación de magia, que solo Luna y Celestia podían detectar, se sentido en el ambiente. Luna dejo los libros que estaba leyendo y se acercó al balcón para contemplar la vista que le ofrecía su castillo, pero no era esas sus intenciones ya que "ellos" la llamaban una vez más. Celestia lo sabía muy bien, así que solo se acercó a su hermana para apoyarla.

 **–Si no quieres ir, yo lo are. No creo que haiga algún problema si no asistes por esta ocasión** – La cubrió con sus alas **– Además, creo que estarán felices de verme una vez mas.**

 **–Gracias por la sugerencia hermana…** \- Miro el cielo – **Pero ellos quieres estrictamente mi presencia, no creo que sea una buena idea que tomes mi lugar. Aparte, dudo mucho que Hard este feliz de verte. Y por lo que me conto, tardara un poco en perdonarte** – Celestia solo soltó una risa nerviosa.

 **–Creo que tienes razón. Solo procura llegar lo más pronto posible, pero sobre todo, evita hablar sobre esto con los demás. No quiero entrometerlos en esto. Pero sobre todo** – La abrazo – **Ten mucho cuidado hermanita.**

 **–No te preocupes** \- Correspondió el abrazo **– No pasara nada, de seguro solo es otra reunión aburrida** – Rompió el abrazo – **Regresare lo más rápido que me sea posible, que mis exploradores te reporten todo por el momento** – Se acercó al balcón – **Creo que también deberías hablar con nuestros investigadores por la mañana, tal vez tengan algo nuevo para nosotras** – Desplego sus alas y tomo algo de vuelo – **Descansa hermana, ya ha sido demasiado por hoy. Me asegurare de que tengas una buena noche. Adiós** – Luna se despidió con una hermosa sonrisa y se alejó de Canterlot, para perderse de vista en la inmensa noche

 **–Todo está cambiando muy rápido** – Pensó Celestia – **Me gustaría que las cosas fueran como antes, sin tantos problemas o peligros que amenazaran nuestro mundo** – Entro a su habitación – **Espero que Luna no lo esté pasando mal, la hermandad ya no ha sido lo mismo desde hace muchos años. Pero al final eso está bien, ya que ellos son los primeros en adaptarse a los nuevos cambios** – Se deprimió y tomo los libros – **Solo espero que yo… me pueda adaptar igual de rápido** – Con su magia cerro todos los libros y se fue a su cama para poder tener un plácido sueño y despejar su cabeza.

* * *

En las instalaciones secretas de las industrias Stark, Tony se encontraba analizando varios datos y fórmulas que su monitor de cristal le brindaba, estos datos eran recogidos por aquel aparato que robo la magia de Tirek, y esta misma era analizada por Allison y Tony los cuales intentaban saber cómo era que aquel Centauro podía adsorber tan fácilmente la magia de los demás. Esto sin duda le tomaría tiempo, pero luego lo resolvería, ahora tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer. Tony se levantó de su lugar y empezó a caminar torpemente.

 **–Señor, le recomiendo que descanse** – Hablo Allison – **La falta de sueño le causa daño a su cuerpo. Si sigue así, pronto estará demasiado irritado y no podrá resolver adecuadamente los problemas que se le presenten**. **Así que por favor retírese a su habitación y descanse como es debido.**

 **–No lo creo Allison, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y el tiempo se me viene encima** – Tropezó con un mueble **– Por favor analiza los datos que capturamos y realiza una comparación con nuestras base de datos. Quiero que cualquier información de utilidad, similitudes o variaciones en la energía mágica sean analizadas para su inmediato estudio.**

 **–Así será señor, pero hasta entonces…** – Una armadura fue activada por Allison y esta cargo a Tony – **Usted descansara en su habitación señor, no quiero tener que cuidarlo cuando se quede dormido en medio de algo importante. Así que no oponga resistencia y deje que lo lleve a su alcoba.**

 **–Te dije que estoy bien Allison** – Su cabeza tambaleaba – **No tienes que tratarme como un niño. Ya estoy muy viejo para esto. En términos de años claro** – La armadura se acercó a un cilindro grande de cristal – **Bueno ya fue suficiente Allison, suéltame ahora. Es una orden** – Una serie de luces y manecillas se activaron, dejando escapar destellos que alumbraban el Cilindro – **No te parece un poco arriesgado subir arriba con una armadura.**

 **–No se preocupe, según las cámaras nadie se ha acercado a su habitación. Por lo que no será nada peligroso** – La energía lentamente rodeo a Tony y el empezó a desaparecer – **Usted no se preocupe, yo me encargare de lo demás. Solo procure descansar.**

Tony desapareció junto con la armadura y apareció en su oficina, en otro cilindro similar que estaba oculto tras una pared. Ambas figuras salieron de la oficina que Tony usaba para las reuniones con sus trabajadores, la armadura fue a la habitación de Tony para dejarlo recostado y después retirarse por donde vino.

 **–¿Por qué me dejo manejar por ella?** – Eso se lo preguntaba muchas veces Tony – **Bueno. No creo que importe por el momento** – Dio un gran bostezo – **Lo mejor será dormir un poco y prepararse para mañana. No creo que las princesas se tomen muy bien este asunto. Ya lo resolveré** – Tony cerro sus parpados y relajo su cuerpo, para entrar en un profundo sueño.

Ahora Allison podía continuar esas investigaciones sin preocuparse por su creador, pero se enfocaba un poco más en algo que ella investigaba por su propia cuenta. En el monitor más grande del hangar una imagen apareció, rodeada de esquemas y ecuaciones, esta imagen tenían la forma puntiaguda de un cuchillo solo que era de un color inmensamente rojo con ligeras tonalidades negras mientras descendía.

Pero eso no acabo ahí, ahora la imagen de un Centaruo apareció y este tenía diferentes gráficas y algoritmos que analizaban sus niveles de energía, a pesar de ser solo un modelo 3D Allison sabía perfectamente cómo trabajar con esto. Por penúltimo apareció la imagen completa del Draconequus, pero está a diferencia de las demás tenía todo tipo de ecuaciones, algoritmos, gráficas y textos a su alrededor. Su magia era sin dudas la más difícil de analizar y esto sería un desafío muy interesante

 **–Espero que se prepare mi señor** – Varios de los aparatos de la instalación se encendieron y comenzaron a moverse **– Muy pronto conoceremos todos sus secretos.**

Ahora todo aparato eléctrico se encendió en el hangar, desde las computadoras, en las cuales aparecían las imágenes de varias criaturas conocidas y desconocidas por los Ponis, hasta su maquinaria más grande las cuales comenzaron a trabajar con los datos que tenían hasta ahora. Había mucho trabajo que hacer y Allison tenía que aprovechar todo lo que tenían a su alrededor para acabar lo más pronto posible estos problemas que su señor quería resolver, y sin dudas no lo decepcionaría.

* * *

Pero ninguno de los seres de este planeta se daba cuenta de que un verdadero mal asechaba en la inmensidad y oscuridad del espacio infinito. Un ser que deambulaba de estrella a estrella para encontrar la forma de volver en su forma original, milenios habían pasado desde que aquella criatura de la oscuridad había gozado del poder de un dios, pero ahora no era así, solo era la cascara de lo que alguna vez fue. Pero sus esperanzas regresaron al sentir un diminuto rastro de energía que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de su derrota.

En verdad le sorprendió esto pensó que solo estaba delirando por la ausencia del vacío, pero "él" no perdía nada con dirigirse a ese lugar. Una enorme nube de gases cósmicos comenzó a moverse en dirección a ese lugar que emano aquella energía poderosa y tan conocida por los mismísimos dioses. A pesar de que pareciera que se movía lento, era un mero efecto visual que causaba la inmensidad y oscuridad del espacio, ya que en realidad se movía a velocidades similares o mayores a las de la luz. Desprendía horribles relámpagos de color purpura con cada movimiento, los cuales asustarían hasta al más valiente si se pudieran escuchar en el espacio.

Pero mientras avanzaba, "él" recordó algo que había hecho. Recordó que a un grupo de sus súbditos los había enviado hacia esa dirección hace mucho tiempo, tal vez eran ellos los que lo llamaban. Si era así, tenía que darse prisa. A pesar de que el fuera desterrado a este universo pobre de vida, no podía darse el lujo de confiarse, ya aquellos que lo derrotaron podrían sentir esta energía, y eso no sería nada bueno para él. Así que se apresuraría para poder llegar a este… mundo. Y así recuperar lo que una vez le fue arrebatado

 **Algo grande se acerca a este mundo, y los pobres mortales no son siquiera conscientes de lo que sucederá en un futuro.**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí termina otro capítulo De esta historia. Como siempre, muchas gracias por tomarse parte de su tiempo para leer este Fic, en serio se aprecia aquí.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones de que les pareció el capítulo y mencionen que les agrado o no del mismo. O bien, lo que ustedes quieran ver en un futuro. Entre más Reviews Mejor :3**

 ** _Los detalles y efectos especiales como cosas que se agregaron para el disfrute de la audiencia en este capítulo no se pudieron lograr si no fuera por la infinita disposición de varios grande escritores y colaboradores que me ayudan a mí a seguir con esta historia (Que a pesar de que su cuenta esta algo vacía, sus historias son muy buenas y se esfuerzan para que todos las disfruten, incluso tienen un gran proyecto entre manos que es muy bueno, créanme, pásense por sus cuentas que tienen algo muy bueno que ofrecer y siempre estarán en disposición para ayudar a quien sea con sus escritos)_**

 ** _Les recomiendo que visiten sus cuentas y lean sus fics, los cuales son buenos._**

 ** _–_**

 ** _/u/6774994/Destructortr_**

 ** _–_**

 ** _/u/6871288/ALteregoDOs_**

 ** _–_**

 ** _/u/5350437/SynHysterium_**

 ** _–_**

 ** _/u/5757730/nesilsarato_**

 ** _–_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos ustedes chicos, les agradezco a todos por su ayuda._**

 ** _Gracias_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y bueno, sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima y que tengan buen día._**


	8. Amigo o Enemigo

**08 – Amigo o Enemigo**

El Día hacia su aparición en el hermoso pueblo de Ponyville. Calentando con sus cálidos rayos al hermoso poblado y sus habitantes que se encontraban realizando sus labores cotidianas, olvidando por casi completo lo ocurrido con Tirek, era algo normal en ellos, evitar recordar cualquier recuerdo desagradable y dejar que los buenos momentos invadieran a todos, para que ellos continuaran asi con su felicidad.

Pero honestamente esto no es algo que se olvidara fácilmente, a pesar de que intenten suprimir esos recuerdos, y los hechos de ese día no pasarían ni siquiera desapercibidos por los Ponys más astutos y curiosos de la gran tierra de Equestria. Sobre todo en la gran ciudad de Manehattan, donde muchos vieron de cerca lo que ocurrió ese día. Pero unos son más rápido que otros en las preparaciones, y esto se vía claramente en el nuevo castillo de la Princesa Twilight.

4 Ponys se encontraban rodeadas de varios libros (de los cuales varios fueron salvados de su vieja biblioteca y otros comprados de diferentes tiendas), y todas ellas se encontraban dormidas sobre ellos o debajo de ellos. La única que seguía dando "batalla" era Twilight, pero incluso a ella se le notaba el cansancio en los ojos. Sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle y lentamente fue sucumbiendo ante el sueño.

Ahora todas las chicas presentes se encontraban dormidas, Applejack dormía sobre un libro a medio leer, con su sombrero tapándole el rostro y una ligera línea de saliva que mojaba el libro. Rarity acomodo varios libros para recostarse sobre ellos e inconsciente mente se tapó con varios libros, simulando una cobija. Fluttershy y Spike dormían juntos, ya que la Pegaso estaba muy acostumbrada a dormir con sus animalitos más pequeños, y estar junto al bebe dragón le causaba una gran calma. Twilight solo callo sobre el libro que leía y quedo dormida.

Así permanecieron por varios minutos, hasta que las puertas se abrieron de golpe y dejaron ver a Rainbow Dash cargando con dos grandes portafolios que contenían muchos libros cada uno. Rainbow entro volando torpemente y chocando de vez en cuando con las paredes del castillo, por ultimo vio la sala del trono y voló al lugar para estrellarse contra una torre de libros y quedar enterrada sobre ellos. Esto despertó a las chicas y las puso alerta, pero se calmaron al ver la cola multicolor de su amiga salir de la montaña de libros.

 **–¿Te encuentras bien Rainbow?** **–** Pregunto AJ mientras se tallaba los ojos.

 **–De maravilla Applejack** – Hablo con sarcasmo Dash bajo los libros – **Solo estoy siendo aplastada por cientos de libros. Por qué no estaría bien.**

 **–Qué bueno. Entonces levántate y ayúdanos a acomodar este desastre** – Una ligera cortina de humo salió de entre los libros donde estaba Rainbow **– Parece que el sol por fin salió** – Miro a las demás – **No creo que tengamos mucha suerte chicas, hemos leído casi todos los libros de Ponyville y no encontramos nada que nos hablen de esas cosas.**

 **–Lamento decirles queridas que estoy en la misma situación, y no logre encontrar nada sobre esas criaturas** – Hablo Rarity con su voz cansada - **Dudo mucho que algún libro contenga información sobre ellos.**

 **–Parece que pensaste lo mismo que yo Rarity. Eso es una pena –** Bostezo mientras estiraba su cuerpo **– Lo mejor será buscar otros lugares para investigar. No creo que tengamos mucha suerte con los libros.**

 **–Eso quiere decir que traje todos estos libros para nada** –Hablo Dash aun sepultada entre los libros.

 **–Me temo que si Dash** – Se estiro un poco más – **Saben que** , **mejor hay que salir un poco y relajar nuestras cabezas. Dudo mucho que encontremos algo el día de hoy** – Miro a Twilight para que le dijera algo.

 **–Empiezo a sospechar lo mismo que ustedes chicas, pero no tenemos un mejor lugar para empezar nuestra búsqueda** – Twilisht Suspiro – **Yo seguiré con esto chicas, lo mejor será que se vallan a descansar.**

 **–No Twilight** – Hablo Raibow, saliendo entre los, libros **– No te dejaremos trabajando a aquí sola. ¿O acaso ya se te olvido que somos un equipo?**

 **–No se preocupen por mi chicas, yo puedo hacer esto sola. Después de todo a mí me encanta leer los libros.**

 **–No me refiero a eso** – Dash voló atrás de ella y Twilight se quedó confundida – **Tienes que descansar un poco y alejarte de estos libros Twilight. Se te quemara la cabeza si lees mucho. Así que mejor cierra esa cosa y sal con nosotras un rato.** – Comenzó a empujarla por atrás.

 **–Pe-pero y los libros que has traído?**

 **–No irán a ningún lado. Lo que importa ahora es que enfríes esa cabezota que tienes y disfrutes de este día.**

Rainbow continuo arrastrando a Twilight por el castillo y en medio camino ella decidió caminar por su propia cuenta. Las demás chicas las siguieron, no sin antes despertar a la Pegaso y al pequeño dragón, para salir del catillo y poder relajarse después de esa pesada noche. A pesar de estar algo cansadas, nada las detuvo para poder salir del y disfrutar de una hermosa mañana en su querido y amado pueblo. Applejack y Rarity se encontraban atrás de todas, con rostros de preocupación.

 **–Cómo te sientes querida –** Pregunto Rarity preocupada **– Parece que necesitas un buen descanso.**

 **–No es eso Rarity, he tenido peores desveladas. Es solo que… estoy muy preocupada con esta situación, y la verdad no creo poder quitarme esta angustia.**

 **–Creo que estamos igual querida. En verdad no puedo sacarme esto de la cabeza. Es decir… Como es que alguien puede atrapar fácilmente al Discord.**

 **–No me preocupa que allá encerrado a Discord** – Rarity la miro confundía – **Es verdad que ellos lo vencieron fácilmente, pero por lo que se lo atraparon desprevenido, pero en cambio… algo en verdad me tiene preocupa y no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Estoy segura que es cierto lo que he estado pensando** – Trago un poco – **Sobre que esas cosas lograron vencer a Tirek.**

 **–Creo que no somos las únicas en pensar lo mismo querida. Fue muy raro no verlo después de ese horrible ataque que cayó del cielo. Me temo que le ocurrió lo peor** – Miro al Frente **\- Incluso me sorprende que Twilight no hablara de esto.**

 **–A mí también, siempre exagera con estas cosas, pero supongo que tantos libros le hicieron olvidar esto** – Suspiro **– Creo que debimos decirles a las princesas sobre lo que vimos, sobre Tirek y esas criaturas.**

 **–Créeme querida que se los quería contar, pero se retiraron antes de que eso pasara. Ya tendremos otras oportunidades. Pero aun así me precopa mucho más Discord –** Esto llamo en verdad llamo la atención de Apple Jack **– El parecía conocer a estos seres mucho antes del ataque… y su expresión al verlos me hizo comprender eso. Incluso juraría que les tenía miedo… lo cual ahora no me sorprende.**

 **–Tienes razón. Su expresión al ver tantas de esas cosas fue un poema –** Se detuvo y pensó algo que ocurrió **– Espera un minuto. Acaso él no menciono como se llamaban. Creo que fueeee… -** Pensaba en lo que dijo el Draconequus cuando estaban en el Arbol de la armonia **-… Iron Man.**

 **–¿Iron Man? Que nombre más curioso. Pero pensándolo bien. Ya veo por qué se llaman así –** Miro al frente **– Deberíamos decirles a las chicas.**

 **–Lo mejor será que lo digamos más tarde. No quiero que Twilight se encierre en su nuevo castillo a investigar algo que de seguro no va a encontrar** **–** Apresuro el paso – **Vamos, no hay que quedarnos atrás –** Rarity asintió y la siguió.

Pero al salir del hermoso castillo, se encontraron con algo que las dejo boquiabiertas. Todo el Pueblo de Ponyville estaba rodeado de diferentes adornos para fiestas, juegos, comida, etc. La música acompañaba el ambiente y los habitantes del pueblo disfrutaban toda esta celebración, que era una de las más grandes hasta ahora. Las chicas sin duda sabían quién era responsable por esto, pero ahora si pueden decir que Pinkie se ha superado a sí misma. Todas las chicas no tardaron en reunirse a la fiesta y disfrutar de este hermoso evento que sin duda todas disfrutarían.

* * *

Celestia se encontraba en su carruaje real volando hacia la gran y hermosa Ciudad de Manehattan para atender asuntos muy importantes, y en verdad ella no quería mostrarse preocupada así que se relajaba con la brisa del viento y la hermosa vista que le brindaba el paisaje de su basto reino. A pesar de ello, su rostro aun mostraba preocupación e intriga, no podía creer lo que escucharon sus oídos. Uno de sus mensajeros llego a muy tempranas horas para contarle una noticia que la dejo helada. Simplemente no podía creer que una de esas cosas logro hacerle frente a Tirek y que de paso ambos casi destruyeran una de las ciudades más importantes de Equestria.

Cada vez más incrementaba su preocupación sobre estas criaturas de acero, no solo no sabía nada de ellos, sino que también le era imposible seguirles el rastro o tan siquiera encontrar algo relacionado con su mera existencia… pero simplemente no había nada… y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Incluso llegaba a pensar lo que en verdad era invasores de otro mundo. Solo esperaba que sus científicos lograran encontrar algo con los objetos que tienen en su posesión.

En poco tiempo logro ver a la gran ciudad de Manehattan con todo su esplendor y gloria. Celestia aterrizo fuera de la ciudad y con sus guardias fueron a un auditorio al aire libre donde se encontraban una enorme multitud de Ponys que se encontraban charlando sobre la situación que vivió su ciudad el día de ayer. Todo el mundo se calló al instante al ver a su gobernante aparecer en el escenario, y se preparaban para hacer sus preguntas sobre los hechos acontecidos recientemente.

 **–Buenos días mis queridos Ponys** – Hablo firmemente Celestia – **Me he enterado de los hechos acontecidos el día de ayer y he acudido lo más rápido que me fue posible para ver con mis propios ojos el desastre ocurrido por aquellas criatura.**

 **–¡Mas bien por unos monstruos!** – Grito enojado un Pony entre el público, y este fue apoyado por otros tantos que lo rodeaban.

 **-Quizás tengan razón en eso. Viendo el desastre que causaron aquellas bestias, difícilmente podemos llamarles de otra forma. Pero les pido que por favor guarden la calma, he venido en persona para aclarar sus dudas sobre este acontecimiento. Así que por favor levantes sus pesuñas los ponis tengan una pregunta y yo tratare de contestarla adecuadamente** – Dicho esto muchos ponis levantaron sus patas – **Usted caballero** – Señalo a un poni de avanzada edad.

 **–Gracias Princesa –** Relamió sus labios – **Vera, en mis días de juventud yo fui un soldado de la guardia real y por lo que sabía de mis superiores en aquel entonces, este Centauro rojo que ataco nuestra ciudad el día de ayer estaba encarcelado en el Tártaro que era custodiado por Cerberos, y yo me cuestiono como fue que él logro escapar.**

 **–Lamento decirle mi querido Pony que ni siquiera yo sé cómo logró escapar. Como algunos sabrán, yo no tengo ninguna autoridad sobre el Tártaro o tan siquiera tengo información de cómo se mantiene en funcionamiento aquella prisión. Esa es información clasificada y a ningún gobernante de otros reinos se les ha brindado. Pero logre averiguar que Cerberos, el guardián del Tararo, abandono su puesto por un tiempo desconocido, y lo más seguro es que el Centauro lo aprovechara para escapar** – El Pony agradeció su respuesta y se sentó, para que después volvieran a levantar sus pesuñas.

 **–Usted señorita** – Señalo a una Pegaso con lentes elegantes y melena suelta.

 **–Gracias Princesa –** Hablo con una dulce voz **– Lo que yo me he preguntado por todo el día como muchos de nosotros, es: que en el nombre del sol naciente era aquella criatura que peleaba con en el Centauro, nunca había visto algo parecido. Muchos ciudadanos lo vieron pelar a la par con él Centauro rojo, pero después fue derrotado y su cuerpo yacía tirado en medio de la ciudad.**

 **–Inclusive muchos tomaron fotografías de la criatura Princesa** – Hablo un unicornio entre la multitud – **Y mientras nosotros hablamos esta noticia se está enviando a todos los rincones de Equestria –** Celestia se preocupó por esto **\- Mírelo por usted misma** – Levito con su magia un periódico reciente y Celestia lo miro con cuidado.

Celestia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver el contenido del periódico, en el título principal decía "Los Monstruos nos Invaden" y bajo el titulo una imagen clara de aquella enorme criatura derrotada en el suelo, mirando a los ponis que estaban husmeando logro darse una idea de su tamaño, y sencillamente era enorme. Fácilmente podría atrapar por completo a un Pony con solo una mano. Bajando la mirada vio otra imagen donde otras de esas criaturas, mucho más pequeñas, cargaban a la enorme bestia de metal y bajo esta imagen decía "¿Una nueva amenaza"?

Celestia bajo el periódico e intento ocultar su asombro, pero los ciudadanos se impacientaron y comenzaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo, mientras los guardias y la princesa los intentaban calmar. Logrando el orden después de unos minutos.

 **–Sé que se encuentran preocupados por estas criaturas mis queridos ponis, pero por desgracia nadie sabe que son esas cosas. Hace poco tiempo sabíamos de su existencias, así que mandamos a muchos de nuestros mejores guardias para que localizaran a estas criaturas, pero al parecer ninguno puede dar con su paradero o tan siquiera encontrar alguna pista sobre ellos. Incluso mi hermana y yo no hemos tenido ningún éxito en nuestra búsqueda.**

 **–¡Pero ya hemos visto de lo que son capaces princesa!** – Grito un Joven Pegaso **\- ¡Lo mejor será aumentar el radio de busqueda y encontrarlos inmediatamente! ¡Nadie quiere esperar a que hagan algo similar a nuestra ciudad!** – El poni comenzó a recibir apoyo.

 **–¡Tiene razón princesa!** – Hablo una Pegaso – **¡No nos podemos arriesgar de que esos monstruos vuelvan e intenten hacer daños a nuestros seres queridos! ¡Muchos salieron lastimados por el ataque de ayer!**

La multitud comenzó a gritar y apoyar esta idea exigiendo el arresto o destierro de estas criaturas por haber puesto sus vidas en peligro. Celestia consideraba esto, pero aun no conocía bien las intenciones de estos seres y amenazarlos con casos como esas sería algo perjudicial. Decido calmar una vez más a la multitud.

 **–¡Princesa!** – Hablo un unicornio entre el público – **Periódico Nueva Estrella. Nosotros quisiéramos saber cómo es que aquel Centauro Rojo logro robar la magia de todos los habitantes de esta ciudad. Pero aún más importante, donde se encontraba usted en esos momentos de crisis. ¿Acaso no se supone que usted es nuestro gobernante y protectora?** – Eso era lo que muchos Ponis se preguntaban, pero nadie tenía el valor de preguntárselo a la princesa. Pero Celestia ya sabía muy bien que alguien le preguntaría sobre esto.

 **–Tienen razón mis queridos Ponis, no acudí a su ayuda cuando más lo necesitaban, pero por desgracia mi hermana y yo nos vimos igualadas en número y superadas en poder** – Suspiro – **Como varios sabrán, Discord el dios del Caos decidió ayudar al demonio de Tirek en este acto despreciable, ni todos nuestros poderes juntos podían hacerle frente a ellos dos** – Agacho la cabeza apenada – **Nos vimos en la necesidad de acudir a los elementos de la armonía para poder detener todo este desastre… y al final las portadoras lo consiguieron… lograron derrotarlos. Pero por desgracia nosotras no podías hacer nada en esos momentos y estuvimos apresadas hasta que las portadoras nos salvaron –** Miro con algo de pena a sus Ponis **– En verdad lamento eso mis amados Ponis, pero fui débil en ese momento y no pude hacer nada para protegerlos. Les ruego que perdonen a esta tonta y débil yegua por su debilidad… en verdad lo siento.**

Muchos ponis se entristecieron al ver deprimida a su amada gobernante, en verdad se sentían algo culpables de echarle la culpa a ella. Los ponis decidieron dejar de hacer preguntas y dejaron que su gobernante recuperara los ánimos, lo cual no tardo mucho. Celestia recupero su compostura y decidió seguir hablando.

 **–A pesar de ello, no dejare que este pequeño inconveniente afecte a mis deberes como gobernante de Equestria, este es un papel muy importante del cual ustedes pusieron su confianza en mí. Así que les aseguro mis queridos súbditos que este asunto será mi prioridad desde el día de hoy, y no dejare que estas criaturas hagan lo que les plazca** – El público comenzó a recuperar sus ánimos - **Nosotros somos un reino que no permite este tipo de actos que ponen la vida de los demás en peligro. ¡Así que buscare personalmente a esas criaturas para que se hagan responsables de sus actos**! – Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir las palabras de sus gobernantes y se sentían más aliviados de que este problema sea tratado con la importancia que se merecía.

La princesa estuvo un buen rato contestando más preguntas que le hacían, pero muchas eran repetitivas o no tenían mucha importancia, pero después un Pony de tierra con un elegante peinado y brazaletes peculiares hablo.

 **–Muchas gracias por permitirme hablar Princesa. Déjeme presentarme. Mi nombre es Twister Zum y soy un representante de Industrias Stark** – Celestia puso atención **– Como algunos Ponis sabrán, nuestro jefe el Sr. Stark y sus trabajadores han comenzado a restaurar y reparar los destrozos que causo el conflicto de ayer. Los edificios y calles que fueron afectados por la batalla de ayer están siendo reparados ahora mismo.**

 **–No estaba enterada de eso mi pequeño Pony. Y te agradezco que compartas esa información con migo. Me gustaría ver al señor Stark para darle mi gratitud y pagarle por estos servicios.**

 **–No se preocupe por el dinero mi alteza. El señor Stark cubrirá todos los gastos que sean necesarios** – Dio una alegre sonrisa - **Lo único que él quiere es hacerle saber a usted y a todos los Ponys que industrias Stark está para apoyarlos en cualquier crisis que pueda surgir en un futuro** – Celestia sonrió al escuchar esto **– Así que no duden en acudir por nuestra ayuda si tienen algún problema.**

 **–Es muy bueno saber eso Twister. En verdad aprecio mucho esta ayuda al igual que todos los habitantes de Manehattan. Quisiera tener una charla con el Señor Stark para poder darles las gracias como es debido.**

 **–Por desgracia su majestad. El señor Stark no se encuentra temporalmente en la ciudad, hace unos días salió por asuntos de la industria. Pero el al enterarse de lo ocurrido, no tardo en mandar la orden para que nosotros comenzáramos con la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Aun así para él no es ningún tipo de molestia y está encantado de ayudar a los demás en esta pequeña crisis.**

 **–Es una pena, quería agradecerle en persona lo que está haciendo aquí. Aun así muchas gracias por hacerme conocer esto.**

 **–Fue un gusto princesa –** Hizo una reverencia.

Ahora sí que tenía más ganas de agradecerle en persona todo lo que había hecho. En verdad nunca espero que alguien diera un casco a la ciudad, pero parecía que ella se equivocaba. Celestia apenas conocía al Joven Stark por los eventos en los que el asistía, pero él siempre se mantenía un poco alejado de los demás Ponys y era bien sabido que tenían un curioso sentido del humor, pero aun así notaba un poco ridículos los rumores o las cosas que decían sobre él. Por un tiempo pensó que solo era egocentrismo, pero con lo que está haciendo ahora da a entender que se preocupa por los demás y simplemente ella tenía que agradecérselo.

Las dudas fueron respondidas y muy pronto los presentes y la Princesa Celestia se retiraron del lugar. Celestia aprovecho para mirar con sus propios ojos el desastre que causaron las criaturas, el cual no fue un grave daño. Pero lo que en verdad le alegraba el día era ver que muchos de sus Ponys estaban reparando el daño causado a la ciudad. Era bueno saber que era cierto lo que dijo aquel pony llamado Twister. Y sin duda era bueno saber que alguien tan famoso como Tony Stark este apoyando a todos en estos momentos… sin duda era un héroe.

* * *

 **Imperio de Cristal**

Candace se encontraba haciendo sus deberes reales como suma gobernante del imperio del cristal. En verdad le alegra que Tirek no se atreviera ir a aquel lugar y que sus Ponys disfruten de aquella paz que merecen después de lo que ocurrió con su imperio, después de todo no se merecían tener que pasar por algo parecido nunca más. Candace En verdad disfrutaba de un día tranquilo y normal… o al menos eso quería. Ella se encontraba con un sentimiento algo extraño en su ser, como si algo hubiese pasado en su hogar y por ello indago un poco pero no encontraba nada fuera de lo común.

Al terminar los deberes decidió dar un paseo por el hermoso imperio de Cristal y tratar de relajarse lo máximo posible, pero en verdad se deprimía al no ver a su querido Shining por un tiempo ya que él se encontraba atendiendo asuntos importantes con sus tías y esto lo mantendrían ocupado por algunos días más. Y a pesar de esto Candace intentaba disfrutar del hermoso imperio de cristal y toda su belleza, y nada la detenía de ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, pero todo estaba en suma tranquilidad.

Decidió ir a ver la reliquia que mantenía al imperio estable y admirar su belleza y poder. Pero mientras se dirigía hacia el corazón de cristal uno de sus guardias la alcanzo y comenzó a hablar con ella.

 **–Buenas tardes su majestad. Perdone que la interrumpe, pero he venido a entregarle la información que solicito** **–** Saco unos papeles con su magia y se los entrego.

 **–Muchas gracias** – Le dio una pasada a las hojas – **Antes que nada. ¿Han encontrado algo extraño por los alrededores?**

 **–Nada por el momento su majestad. Hicimos el patrullaje con los pocos ponis que teníamos y no encontramos nada fuera de lo común.**

 **–Estas seguro de ello.**

 **–Si mi princesa. Incluso en el castillo todo está normal** – Bajo un poco su voz - **Disculpe que pregunte su alteza, pero ¿Qué estamos buscando?**

 **–Nada en específico. Solo tuve un extraño presentimiento.**

 **–No la culpo, muchas de nuestras tropas aún se encuentran en Canterlot, pero en uno o dos días nuestra armada estará completa** – Candace Sonrio – **Por el momento nosotros la ayudaremos en todo lo que necesite.**

 **–Muchas gracias. Puede retirarse soldado, pero no bajen la guardia** – Hablo un poco seria.

 **–Por supuesto majestad. Con su permiso** – El guardia se retiró y Candace continúo con su camino,

En verdad se sentía un poco extraña al hablar de esa forma con sus soldados, pero Shining le dijo que era necesario para que ellos le tengan más respeto y confianza. Aun así a ella no le gustaba pero de seguro era lo mejor para todos.

Candace decidió olvidarse de esto y ver el hermoso corazón de cristal que protegía al imperio con su magia y amor. Era una reliquia muy poderosa de las cuales muy pocos tienen información sobre ella, o saben siquiera de su existencia. No era nada raro, después de todo desapareció por más de mil años junto con el imperio de cristal, pero ahora estaba donde pertenecía y haciendo su trabajo.

Candace salía se acercó mucho más para poder sentir esa reconfortante energía que emanaba del corazón, eso siempre le levantaba los ánimos en los días que se encontraba deprimida o aburrida de tanto trabajo. Pero algo no andaba bien y Candace se percató de ello. Sentía una pequeña perturbación en el corazón que al parecer la estaba llamando, como si algo malo había ocurrido. Ella se acercó lentamente y con su magia intento tomar el corazón… pero cuando lo hizo algo totalmente inesperado sucedió: una serie de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, dando una visión que el corazón le quería transmitir.

 _Era de noche y el corazón emitía aun su reconfortante energía, iluminando parte del lugar, pero entre la oscuridad del imperio una unicornio con una capucha se acercaba lentamente al corazón de crista para admirarlo. No se distinguía quien era, ya que se encontraba algo lejos de la luz del corazón y solo se distinguían unos adornos dorados que portaba en sus cascos. Después de un rato de estarlo observando al corazón, ella sonrió y un destello verde salió de sus ojos que fue acompañado de una ligera corriente de aire que sacudió su melena rosada._

 _Esta unicornio saco de entre su ropa un extraño objeto esférico que reflejaba la luz del corazón. La unicornio con su magia levito el extraño objeto, que parecía hecho de metal, al corazón y lo detuvo ahí por unos segundos. La esfera comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños y anillos comenzaron a girar en medio de ella. Muy pronto la magia del corazón se hizo más visible y comenzó a emerger de este mientras lentamente fue adsorbida por pequeños orificios del extraño objeto. La esfera comenzaba a tambalear y lo que parecían ranuras comenzaron a brillar con el poder del corazón, después de varios segundos dejo de adsorber la magia del corazón de cristal, pero ahora la esfera era la que emitía ese gran poder mágico._

 _La unicornio se acercó lentamente al objeto que ahora levitaba por su propia cuenta para contemplarlo mejor. Ahora que la esfera emitía su propia luz ilumino más a la unicornio que estaba de incógnita. Su melena era de tres tipos de colores y combinaban con su pelaje rosa. La unicornio se quitó la capucha para ver mejor y revelar su hermoso rostro con una tiara detrás de su cuerno… era una poni respetada entre muchos y amada entre su familia y fue coronada como una de las princesas de Equestria… La princesa Candace._

 _Candace solo miro con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción el objetó que había robado la magia del corazón de cristal y lo guardo debajo de su vestimenta para despues darse vuelta e irse del lugar lo más rápido que le fue posible._

 **–¿Qué en el Tártaro fue eso?** – Fue la única pregunta que se formuló Candace después de ver lo ocurrido.

Todo volvió a la normalidad y las imágenes dejaron de aparecer en su mente, pero ahora Candace se encontraba muy preocupada por lo que le enseño el corazón. Acaso era una premonición o una imagen del pasado. No lo sabía con certeza, pero después de ver esto no se quedaría tranquila. Esto no podría ser nada bueno si era aquel ser del que ella sospechaba. Tenía que decirle de esto a sus tías y hacer algo de inmediato.

* * *

 **Industrias Stark – Hangar secreto**

Tony Stark se encontraba muy bien descansado y realizando sus habituales experimentos o proyectos que tenía planeado desde hace ya un tiempo. Allison aún se encontraba realizando la tarea que le asigno el día de ayer, así que el dedico su tiempo a los trabajos que ya tenía que cumplir.

Primero comenzó con unos cuantos arreglos a sus armaduras y reparar las que fueron recientemente dañadas. Era algo bueno de cierta manera, nunca pensó que usaría aquellas armaduras gigantescas, así que al final él se alegró que por fin hayan tenido un buen uso. Fue un labor algo rápido su reparación, ya que a las armaduras que sobrevivieron solo les realizo unos cuantos arreglos y a las que no fueron procesadas para su inmediata destrucción y retirar sus piezas en buenas condiciones.

Lo segundo fue una serie de investigaciones y análisis de la vida de este mundo. Era cierto que muchas criaturas de su viejo mundo (y Asgard) existían aquí, ya que este planeta contaba con una biodiversidad increíble, en verdad era maravilloso ver a estas fascinantes criaturas en su habitad natural. Por dios ¡Varias incluso desprendían de sus cuerpos elementos básicos como el fuego, el agua e incluso electricidad! Varias fueron puestas en cautiverio por un tiempo por Tony para entender cómo funcionaban sus cuerpos y saber el porqué de ellos, dando avances increíbles que sin dudas le servirían en un futuro a él o a los demás.

Pero ya había terminado estas interesantes investigaciones y decidió hacer algo un poco más… "beneficioso" para esta sociedad. Ahora Tony se dirigía a la prisión que contenía su inmenso hangar, unos pisos más abajo, para ver a los inquilinos de este lugar. Entro a un extraño artefacto que se cerró y lo transporto a su prisión. Después se colocó una de sus armaduras para pasar por las celdas que encerraban a sus inquilinos. Pero se enfocaría en su más reciente miembro, el cual intentaba mantener su calma.

Discord se encontraba recostado en su cama leyendo por primera vez en siglos un libro el cual tenía por título "Historia de las Mil Lunas" que trataba de los hechos más importantes ocurridos durante su encierro. Pero cerró su libro al escuchar el sonido del cristal siendo golpeado y acto seguido dirigió su mirada a la celda de energía de su prisión solo para ver al hombre de hierro mirándolo desde el otro lado.

 **–¿Qué es lo que quieres?** – Hablo el Draconequus molesto.

 **–Calmado chico, solo vine a visitar a mis inquilinos. Qué tipo de anfitrión seria si no les hablo de vez en cuando** **–** Discord frunció el ceño – **Vamos no pongas esa cara. Sé que no te agrado por lo que hice recientemente, pero honestamente eso no me importa** – Sacudió su cabeza – **Pero por desgracia una señorita me convenció de hacer las paces contigo. Así que, porque no comenzamos** – La barrera de energía desapareció – **Ven. Tenemos algo de qué hablar.**

 **–Y ahora qué piensas hacer** – Pensó

Tony comenzó a caminar a lo que parecía ser el final del corredor, pero en realidad era una enorme puerta que se abrió hacia los lados dejando ver un enorme salón circular de aproximadamente 20 pisos de altura bien iluminado con múltiples áreas donde se encontraban diferentes objetos para el entretenimiento de los prisioneros. Era como las "canchas" donde podrían hacer ejercicios o poder estirarse con más libertad.

Tony entro caminando al lugar y Discord lo siguió desconfiado a una distancia algo lejana, viendo mejor el lugar donde se encontraba. Tony se acercó más y dio unos aplausos para que después salieran del suelo una serie de asientos cómodos y en medio de ellos unas copas acompañadas de una bebida exótica. Stark tomo la copa que tenía un sorbete y se acomodó en el asiento.

Discord miro eso muy confundido, este sujeto en verdad que era extraño, pero decidió mejor seguirle el juego. Él se sentó en otro lugar y recostó sus piernas, y tomo una copa de aquella bebida.

 **–Por lo menos actuaste más rápido que los demás** – Hablo Tony **–** **Eso es un buen comienzo.**

 **–Que es todo esto, es un lugar muy grande para considerarlo una "celda".**

 **–Puedes considerarlo tú "zona de descanso". Dudo mucho que te guste estar todo el día encerrado en un mismo lugar** – Trono su lengua **–** **Mira antes que nada quisiera disculparme por tener que tomar estas medidas. Pero después de lo que ocurrió no podía darme el lujo de dejarte por ahí suelto.**

 **–Si como no. Yo creo que solo haces esto por creerte superior –** Le apunto con un dedo **– Solo porque posees esa gran fuerza te crees más poderoso que los demás, pero déjame decirte que eso no es cierto. Ni ahora ni nunca. No importa que tan poderoso te creas.**

 **–En eso tiene razón, yo no me creo superior a ninguno de ustedes ni ahora ni nunca** – Coloco el sorbete en lo que parecía su boca y comenzó a beber – **Lo único que busco es mantener la paz de este mundo frágil y pequeño mundo** – Lo miro **– Siempre hay un idiota que intenta acabar con esa felicidad Discord, y creo que ambos ya pasamos por aquel camino, solo que a diferencia de ti yo no tuve ninguna recaída** – Se levantó – **Mira. Sé que no has tenido una vida muy agradable por tu sola apariencia, pero eso no es ninguna excusa para hacer infelices a los demás, pero tampoco te juzgare por lo que has hecho.**

 **–Y tú que puedes saber sobre mí** – Respondido Molesto – **Dudo que hayas tenido que pasar por lo mismo que yo. Donde sea que me dirigía siempre me miraban como un monstruo que venía a causar todo tipo de desastres, cuando en realidad solo quería encontrar un hogar para poder vivir en paz** – Discord apretó sus puños y destrozo su copa – **¡Pero los malditos nunca me dejaron de perseguirme por considerarme una amenaza! No importaba qué tipo de criaturas eran, todas intentaban encerrarme o robarme mis poderes. Así que al final les di lo que tanto estaban buscando.**

 **–Mira… te seré honesto, yo nunca tuve una vida difícil y siempre contaba con todas las comodidades que podía soñar… pero todo eso cambio cuando que llegue a mi edad adulta** – Discord lo miro mientras apretaba sus dientes – **Descubrí mi verdadera vocación en mi mundo, y con ello vino una gran responsabilidad que no podía rechazar** – Suspiro – **Incluso tuve la suerte de conocer a todo tipo de personas en mi mundo, muchos tenían historias demasiado trágicas que le harían perder las ganas de vivir hasta a la criatura más poderosa. Pero ellos creían firmemente en los demás, y esas ideas les ayudaran a continuar por un buen camino… para llegar a ser unas mejores personas que peleaban por las demás.**

 **–Jeje, eso suena ridículo. Cualquiera pensaría que ellos eran unos tontos.**

 **–Claro que eran tontos, al igual que yo** – Discord se confundió – **Todos hicimos o tomamos decisiones que simplemente parecían tontas, pero al final todo era por un bien mayor. La mayoría de la gente hubiera ignorado eso y tomar las decisiones más conveniente para ellos y así tener una vida fácil llena de lujos, pero nosotros tomamos este camino para demostrar que no solo nos preocupamos por nosotros, sino por el mundo en general. Aun que eso signifique ganarse el desprecio de los demás.**

 **–-Creo que yo no necesite nada de eso para ganarme el desprecio del mundo en general Iron Man. Todas las criaturas son iguales, le temen a aquello que es diferente.**

 **–En ello tienes razón, pero dime algo. Acaso no es mejor demostrar que ellos estaban equivocados? –** Discord lo miro con curiosidad **– Lo mejor siempre será enseñarles que no importa nuestra apariencia, si no las acciones que realizamos** – Dejo su copa – **Mira así como conocí a gente que demostró tener un mejor corazón y hacer lo correcto a costa de su propia vida, hay otros que simplemente decidieron hacer daño a los demás a costa de su propio beneficio. Y en verdad es una lástima ver que le dan la razón y satisfacción a los bocones –** Relleno su copa – **Muy pocos se dan cuenta de los errores que han cometido e intentan remedir sus pecados… como tú lo hiciste.**

 **–Aun así pareciera que hecho todo eso a la basura** – Tomo otra copa – **Pensándolo bien, casi nada se perdió, solo Fluttershy entendía mi situación… pero sus amigas solo me miraban con malos ojos al igual que el resto, solo me buscaban cuando les convenía –** Tomo de su copa - **No importa que actos realice para enmendar lo que hice, nunca cambiaran de opinión sobre mí.**

 **–En eso yo no estoy de acuerdo. Ellas se preocupan por ti, a pesar de que no lo demuestran. O dime, acaso no viste como las princesas lucharon contra mí para poder salvarte. Estoy seguro que justo ahora están buscando el modo de rescatarte** – Paso su mano por su rostro – **Por lo que hice de seguro ya me gane el desprecio de las princesas y las portadoras, pero eso no importa, ya que yo sé que lo hice por un bien mayor –** Discord lo miro con una expresión un tanto extraña - **Tal vez no sea la mejor persona para decirte esto, pero debes comprender que en este mundo y en cualquier otro los ponys u otras criaturas siempre te juzgaran por tu apariencia o cualidades, pero siempre encontraras a alguien en el que puedes depositar tu confianza. Y ese alguien te ayudara a seguir adelante.**

 **–La encontré… en verdad que la encontré. Pero después de lo que hice dudo que las cosas sean como antes. Incluso los demás ponys tendrán más miedo de mí. Ahora creo que es imposible ganarme su confianza o llegar a ser lo que ellas esperaban** – Esto último lo dijo por las princesas y su amiga la Pegaso.

 **–Tienes razón, nunca lograras cumplir las expectativas de todo el mundo, pero eso no es una excusa para dejar de intentarlo… mira: Yo siempre intente ayudar a los demás, aunque ellos nunca apreciaran esa ayuda. Siempre intente hacer de mi mundo un lugar mejor, pero aun así ellos se lastimaban unos a los otros. Siempre intente superarme a mí mismo, aunque siempre encontraba obstáculos en el camino. Siempre peleaba para proteger a los demás, aunque eso significara poner mi vida en peligro. Y siempre intente dar lo mejor de mí, para ser una mejor persona… pero al final… nada de eso fue suficiente –** Recupero su compostura – **La decisión siempre estará en nuestras manos Discord, y al final nosotros decidimos qué camino tomar. Yo decidi tomar este camino por que en verdad quiero proteger a los demás, y eso incluye a las personas que nos odian. Pero eso es lo que hago yo: Ser un Héroe para los demas.**

 **–Supongo que tienes razón** – Suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cara – **Ojala lo hubiera entendido antes… mucho antes. Jeje –** Discord recordaba aquellos días en los que empezó a esparcir todo su caos por el mundo llenándolo de miseria y desorden. Si hubiera reflexionado mejor las cosas tal vez su destino sería muy deferente.

 **–Parece que se está haciendo un poco tarde** – Miro el rejo que tenía en su traje – **Me gustaria charlar un poco más. Después de todo, eres el único que no ha intentado matarme después de volver a verme. Espero que Tirek al menos me deje hablar antes de querer envestirme** – Se levantó – **Explora un poco el lugar, como habrás notada hay más cosas de lo que se aparenta. O si quieres puedes regresar a tu cuarto y seguir con tu lectura. Yo me retirare por ahora** – Activo sus propulsores y salió volando por una compuerta que estaba en lo más alto de la recamara.

 **–En verdad que eres extraño** – Suspiro aliviado – **Por lo menos no me torturo o algo parecido** – En verdad Discord agradecía que todo terminara en una charla, si fuese arrestado por otra de las razas que habitaban ese mundo… dudaba mucho seguir entero – **Bueno veamos mejor este lugar** – Contemplo su alrededor y lo poco que se distinguía, pero como dijo la hojalata, había más de lo que parecía así intento llamar a alguien que lo ayudaría - **¡Jhon! ¡Estás ahí!**

 **–Aquí estoy Discord. En que puedo ayudarlo** – Hablo la IA y so voz resonó en la sala.

 **–Qué bueno que estés aquí. Oye no podrías ayudarme a saber cómo funciona este lugar.**

 **–Por supuesto, el gran salón cuenta con múltiples funcionalidades para el entretenimiento tanto físico como intelectual de los huéspedes de estas instalaciones** – Una pantalla holográfica apareció cerca de Discord **– Puede elegir entre múltiples actividades que usted dese realizar y el salón se adaptara a estas. Elija una para una demostración.**

Discord vio detenidamente toda la lista para elegir y vio una que le parecía interesante; "Aguas rápidas". La selecciono y apareció una descripción de esta función la cual decía "Al seleccionar esta modalidad el salón aparar cera una gran cantidad de agua turbulentas para simular un peligroso rio, se recomiendo tener precaución y no activarla al menos que poseas una gran habilidad de natación".

 **–Jaja que ridículo, como si eso fuera posible. De seguro solo coloco eso para burlarse de mi –** Discord pensó que era una broma, ya que él podría hacer esto con solo chasquear sus dedos, pero como no contaba con su magia le era imposible. Así que decidió seleccionar esa opción.

 **–Aaaa, yo no recomendaría esa moda… –** Demasiado tarde Discord ya había tocado la pantalla – **"Aguas rápidas", selección realizada. Espere un momento porfavor.**

De un momento a otro muchos anillos enormes salieron de entre las paredes y fueron acompañados de esferas flotantes separadas entre sí que realizaban dos líneas que conectaban a los anillos de un extremo a otro. Discord se colocó en medio de las esferas que trazaban una especie de camino. Se acercó más al extraño anillo que comenzó a emitir su propia luz

 **–Y ahora que está pasando** – Toco el anillo.

 **–Preparación finalizada. Que disfrute de la de esta modalidad señor** – El anillo se ilumino por completo en medio de este y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una enorme cantidad de agua salió de este. Discord no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que la enorme presión de agua lo arrastró consigo.

El agua en ningún momento toco el suelo o las esferas, ya que estas se encargaban de mantenerla suspendida en el aire hasta el próximo anillo, como si no hubiese gravedad. Llegando al próximo anillo se tele transportaba a otro para repetir esto, solo que a una mayor velocidad y con obstáculos extras. Y esto se repetía una y otra vez

Discord luchaba por mantener la cabeza fuera del agua y no ahogarse en el recorrido, pero varias veces termino chocando con los obstáculos que aparecían de lanada. En uno de sus intentos trato de gritar y decirle a Jhon que termine con esto.

 **–¡Apágalo!** – Se sumergió y salió otra vez **-¡Apágalo Jhon!** – Choco contra un pequeño muro y siguió su curso - **¡APAGALO!**

 **–Como usted diga –** El agua dejo de moverse y se quedó estática, mientras el draconequus salía de ella.

 **–Por fin por un momento pensé que** … **¡HAAAAAA!** – Discord comenzó a caer al no percatarse que se encontraba a una gran altura del suelo, pero Jhon logro atraparlo con un par de esferas.

Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras este él se encontraba húmedo y temblando por lo ocurrido. Las esferas lo llevaron hasta un como asiento para recostarlo y que así se recupere del susto, pero eso tardaría un poco de tiempo. Y en ese lapso de tiempo las más puertas se abrieron.

Discord se encontraba temblando y mirando el techo del enorme salón, pero su "paz" fue interrumpida cuando varias figuras lo rodeaban y en su posición no logro distinguirlas. Pero antes de que el hablara una de las tres figuras hablo.

 **–Miren nada más. Tenemos un nuevo inquilino** – Hablo la sombra que parecía que tenía cuernos con una voz masculina y gruesa – **Parece que este lugar pronto se convertirá en un hotel. Je Je Je.**

 **–No puede ser, no tiene ni siquiera un mes desde que estoy aquí y la maldita chatarra trajo a otro más** – Hablo otra sombra con una voz ligeramente chillona– **Y este tiene un curioso… aspecto** – Comenzó a picarlo **– Pero parece que ya lo perdimos, está más tieso que un pan de 8 días.**

 **–Y créeme que no eres de la más agradable compañía. Lo único que haces es quejarte de todo –** Hablo otra voz que expresaba sabiduría y juventud.

Discord se levantó con un poco de brusquedad y miro a las borrosas figuras frente a él. Tallo sus ojos para intentar mejorar su visión, lo cual funciono ya que las figuras se volvían más visibles para sus ojos. Pero al ver con claridad se quedó sin palabras.

 **–Que sucede, ¿Acaso tenemos algo en la cara? O simplemente te gusta lo que vez, Je Je Je** – Era el dueño de esa voz gruesa.

Esta criatura era bípeda con dos grandes cuernos curvados en la cabeza, su piel es morado oscuro. Tenía dos enormes colmillos que salían de su boca y llegaban a la mitad de su nariz, y tenía pezuñas como los minotauros pero afiladas garras en sus manos, pero lo más resaltante eran sus alas que mantenía en reposo, pero eran muy visibles. Lo único que usaba de vestimenta eran unos raros pantalones con muchos colgantes con símbolos o figuras extrañas. Y un colgante con tres gemas en ella. Al parecer era casi de la misma estatura que Discord.

 **–Si es así. Creo que abra un severo problema –** Se burló el de la voz algo chillona **\- Pero no importa, al menos ya no soy el más raro de los que estamos aquí.**

Ahora un ser cuadrúpedo hablo, con la apariencia de un insecto y su exoesqueleto era de colores verdes y amarillos. Pero este poseía garras, de las cuales las delanteras eran más grandes y largas, y un aguijón que se parecía al de un escorpión. Su rostro era un poco alargado y ovalado, al hablar dejaba ver unos pequeños y vinos colmillos pero lo que más llamaba su atención era esos ojos que eran totalmente amarillos.

 **–Eso espero, no sé qué haría si este sujeto es más irritantes que tú -** Hablo el dueño de la voz que expresaba sabiduría y juventud - **Y por lo que hiciste la semana pasada, no creo que Iron venga a tu rescate esta vez** – Miro a Discord **– Espero que no causes muchos problemas.**

Este último ser tenía una apariencia muy similar a un semental del tamaño de celestia, incluso su crin y cola eran algo brillante. SU crin era muy blanca y relucinte, pero su pelaje era muy oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Su expresión expresaba sabiduría y severidad, y al no contar con cuerno ni con alas se veía que era un Semental fuerte. Tenía un curioso yelmo plateado, pero sin brillo con extrañas ranuras gravadas en él, que terminaba en dos puntas filosas por debajo de su rostro, el yelmo dejaba escapar su brillante Crin. Pero lo que definitivamente llama su atención era que el poseía 8 patas, 4 delanteras y 4 traseras.

Discord estaba algo congelado al ver a estas extrañas criaturas, de algún modo las sentía conocidas. Como si las hubiera visto en el pasado en persona o leído de ellas en algún libro, pero simplemente no llegaba a recordarlo. Tal vez eso era lo malo de estar encerrado por más de mil años, con la única mentalidad de vengarse de quienes le hicieron esto. Ahora si el Draconequus se arrepentía de no explorar mucho más allá de los límites de Equestria.

 **–Oye. Me escuchaste** – Hablo el semental.

 **–Si si si. Perdón es que creo que es la primera vez que veo a criaturas como ustedes** – Se llevó una garra detrás de su cabeza y sonrió inocentemente – **Y la verdad es que me sorprendí un poco.**

 **–…. Es una broma verdad?** – Ahora el insecto hablo – **Acaso no te has visto en un espejo, me sorprende que te sorprenda vernos a nosotros. Je Je Je –** Se rio más por lo último que dijo

 **–Mmm, bueno. Me parece que nuestro club de fenómenos está completo. Por qué no organizamos una fiesta para celebrar** – Hablo de forma bromista y alegre el que parecía un demonio – **Pero antes que nada permite presentarme amigo. Mi nombre es Whisper krint y fue el primero en habitar este lugar** – Se acercó al insecto – **Este irritante amigo se llama Pelium.**

 **–Hey qué onda** – Saludo Pelium alzando su garra hasta su frente para después bofetear el aire.

 **–Y este sujeto amargado** – Señalo al semental que lo miro con malos ojos – **Se llama Ledroit.** **Como veras nosotros seremos tus compañeros en este extraño lugar, así que te recomiendo que mantengas una actitud positiva y te lleves bien con los demás. Por qué de ser lo contrario** – Empuño su puño a la altura de su cabeza y frunció el ceño – **Me encantara tener una pela amistosa con tigo –** Recupero su alegre sonrisa (que daba un poco de miedo por sus colmillos) – **Pero dudo que lleguemos a eso verdad amigo. Si nos brindaras tu nombre sería un buen comienzo.**

Discord trago un poco, este sujeto de por sí ya lucia intimidante por su paraciencia, pero se despreocupo al verlo tan alegre y sonriente. Pero Discord al no contar con su amada magia, no podría hacer mucho para defenderse, y eso era verdad. Siempre utilizo sus poderes para salir de sus problemas o poder evadirlos, pero ahora ya no era así. Aun así decidió seguir con esto.

 **–Ho, donde están mis modales. Permítanme presentarme** – Hizo una reverencia – **Mi nombre es Discord, el dios del caos** \- Sonrió perversamente.

 **–¿Discord? Que extraño nombre** – Hablo Pelium - **Pero ahora que lo escucho, me suena algo familiar** – Se dio unos pequeños coscorrones – **No logro recordar donde escuche ese nombre.**

 **–Que sorpresa** – Respondió con sarcasmo Ledroit – **Pero la verdad a mí también me suena. Si no me equivoco era un mito que se divulgo un tiempo por mis tierras, donde hablaban de un ser que deformaba la realidad a su antojo** – Discord sonrió con satisfacción al saber que su nombre era aún recordado – **Este mito se divulgo más en las tierras donde habitaban los Ponys. Como se llamaba…**

 **–Equestria** – Respondió Pelium – **Un mito un poco exagerado. Ja Ja Ja –** Rio un poco fuete **\- En verdad que los habitantes de esas tierras son unos tontos** – A Discord le dio un tic en el ojo al creer que pensaban que él era solo un mito.

 **–En ello tienes razón. Se creen cualquier cosa que les digan** – Se retiró su caso con magia y sacudió su melena – **Todavía piensan que son el centro del universo, pero ni siquiera saben que hay más allá de sus territorios. ¡Ja!, que ilusos.** – Discord se sorprendió por lo que hizo.

- **Espera un momento. ¡¿Cómo lograste hacer eso?!**

 **-¿Hacer qué?**

 **-La magia. Yo no he logrado hacer ni siquiera hacer un simple hechizo, pero en cambio tú lo has logrado, apenar de no contar con un cuerno –** Hablo un poco apresurado y Ledroit lo miro con una ceja alzada.

 **-Yo nunca he necesitado de un cuerno para hacer magia. Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta** – Se retiró un extraño brazalete que tenía en una de sus piernas – **Esta pequeña cosa me permite usar de una forma muy limitada mi magia, pero cuando la suelto toda mi magia desaparece** – Le lanzo el brazalete a Discord el cual lo contemplo y pensó en usarlo – **Ni siquiera te esfuerces, esa cosa no funciona con nadie salvo con migo, créeme no eres el único en intentarlo.**

 **-Pero como lo obtuviste. O quien te lo fabrico.**

 **-Pues quien lo creo y me lo dio fue el mismo sujeto que nos puso en este lugar –** Suspiro **– Por algún motivo ese maldito me dio este extraño objeto para que pueda usar hechizos muy simples. La verdad no sé cuáles son sus intenciones, pero decidí aceptar este "regalo" y ver qué ocurre –** Discord miro una vez más el brazalete – **Pero creo que es inútil**

 **\- Y por qué crees eso** – Hablo sin quitar su mirada del objeto

- **Porque yo no lo necesito –** Discord sintió la voz de Ledroit atrás de el – Pero al voltear no había nadie. Regreso su vista y noto que el brazalete ya no estaba, y al ver mejor noto que Ledroit lo poseía que seguía en el mismo lugar – **Créeme, la magia es muy útil, eso no lo niego. Pero si dependes solo de ella para sobrevivir, no lograras mucho en este mundo.**

 **-Siempre con lo mismo** – Hablo Pelium – **No sé qué tanto le ven a la magia. En mi opinión solo la utilizan pobres debiluchos que nunca logran defenderse por su cuenta** – Se paró en dos patas y mostro sus garras – **Solo miren a estos. Han eliminado a tantos de mis enemigos que ya ni los puedo contar.**

 **-Ojala pudieran eliminar tu egocentrismo. Sería una verdadera tortura escuchar tu irritante voz antes de dejar este mundo –** Pelium se acercó amenazadoramente a el – **Que sucede, acaso el pequeño se molestó –** Sonrió.

 **-Ja Ja. Necesitaras más que palabras para hacerme molestar ciempiés. Y será mejor que cuides bien tus cosas –** Pelium estiro su aguijón hasta el rostro de Ledroit y le mostro su Yelmo que está colgando de este **– No quiero que luego nos acusen de ladrones en este lugar** – Ledroit tomo de mala gana su yelmo y se alejó con él a su respectiva celda por una puerta con el N°3

 **-Bueno** – Hablo Whisper **\- Parece que ya perdimos a uno, pero eso no importa. Eso nos dará más espacio para poder entrenar. Oye Discord** – Lo señalo con su dedo – **No quisieras tener una pequeña rutina para fortalecer esos músculos.**

 **-Emmm, no lo creo. Yo paso por esta ocasión, no quisiera estorbarte en tu entrenamiento. –** Comenzó a retroceder un poco nervioso.

 **-Vamos no seas gallina, no saldrás lastimado** – Trono sus nudillos de forma amenazante – **O por lo menos no mucho. Je Je Je Je** – Rio de forma lenta y aterradora **–** Discord decidió apresurar el paso, pero su cuerpo por alguna razón se detuvo totalmente.

 **-No seas así Whis. No quieres asustar a la nueva bolsa de carne verdad, ¿o si?** – Una voz femenina muy hermosa y madura sonó en el salón.

Discord no pudo siquiera reaccionar, ya que una de sus patas fue sostenida y de un momento a otro se encontraba boca abajo. Una sombra comenzó a proyectarse frente a él y una figura se hizo presente frente a sus ojos.

Era una sombra oscura con un fino rostro femenino con una larga y hermosa cabellera ondulada que se movía por si sola (como si una ligera brisa le soplara), 4 ojos rojizos y unos labios de color purpura. Su cuerpo tenía una figura envidiable, pero este solo se hacía presente hasta sus caderas, y unas garras que lastimarían a cualquiera.

La extraña sombra se acercó a Discord, el cual estaba muy nervioso, y con delicadeza tomo su rostro y lo acerco a pocos centímetros del suyo.

 **–Vaya, vaya. Miren nada más. Bien venido amigo, creo que no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Velska, es un placer conocerte precioso.**

 **–El-el placer es todo mío Velska. Mi nombre es Di-discord** – Hablo nervioso y un poco torpe -

 **–Vaya, que bonito nombre** – Recargo su cabeza sobre sus garras y miro de forma coqueta a Discord – **Y dime, que te trae por este lugar. Es que tengo un poco de curiosidad.**

 **–Bueno… yo hice… eto… creo que yo…** – Velska comenzó a rascar su nariz juguetonamente – **Y-y-y Iron Man me atrapo... y…. a este lugar… por un tiempo…** – Discord no podía hablar bien por los nervios que sentía.

 **–Qué pena, parece que estas muy nervioso para hablar, pero debiste hacer algo realmente malo para estar aquí. Me hubiera encantado presenciarlo por mí misma –** Suspiro molesta e hizo un puchero – **Ese maldito de Tony me las va a pagar cuando salga de aquí** – Se acercó al oído de Discord – **Pero por el momento me conformare contigo** – Un aura azulada apareció detrás de Discord mientras Whis y Pelium miraban la extraña escena.

 **–Ammm… ¿oye que le pasa? Nunca la había visto actuar así** – Pregunto Pelium

 **–No lo sé, es la primera vez que la veo de esa forma. Pero por lo que se de ella, es que le encantan las cosas… "extravagantes". Y Discord no pasa para nada desapercibido.**

 **–Pobre, es su primer día y ya consiguió problemas** – Comenzó a marcharse – **Me retiro a terminar mis cosas. Avísame si nuestro nuevo amigo sale vivo de esto** – Salió por una gran puerta con el numero 4

Whis se acercó y le hablo a Jhon para que preparara su campo de entrenamiento, el salón comenzó a deformarse y colocar múltiples columnas por todo el lugar, incluso en el aire, mientras Whis hacia unos estiramientos. Por ultimo solo dio un vistazo a su nuevo amigo, el cual intentaba desesperadamente clavar sus garras al piso para evitar ser arrastrado par Velska quien lo tenía enrollado como una serpiente. Su cuerpo no podía ganarle a su fuerza y Discord fue arrastrado a la celda de Velska mientras dejaba las marcas de su garra por el camino.

 **–Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse interesantes. Y eso que aún faltan conocer a mucha más gente** – Múltiples Drones y naves de ataque salieron del lugar y preparaban su armamento para atacar a su objetivo – **Solo espero que ellos sean muy buenos oponentes** – Extendió sus alas y con un simple aleteo salió disparado hacia las máquinas para dar inicio a su entrenamiento.

* * *

Tony decidió salir un poco para poder quitarse este estrés que tenía desde hace unas horas. Tomo una de sus armaduras y decidió explorar una vez más el paisaje que le brindaba este hermoso Mundo, pero eso solo era de paso, ya que en realidad planeaba visitar a unos Ponys muy cercanos a él, lo único que esperaba era no llamar demasiado la atención.

Tony se detuvo al ver una extraña criatura con la forma de un venado, pero su piel era un poco transparente y dejaba ver la mayoría de sus venas y arterias que brillaban en un tono fosforescente azulado. Su pelaje era un gris un poco oscuro pero su espalda cabeza y parte de su pecho era de color azul oscuro y sus cuernos tenían decorados de diferentes colores que parecían joyas y estas desprendían corrientes o chispas de electricidad que salían desde su base hasta sus puntas de sus cuernos. En su pecho salían otras dos puntas que simulaban cuernos, pero estos estaban cubiertos por su piel. Y lo más hermoso es que una serie de luces que parecían luciérnagas lo rodeaban. Por la complexión de su cuerpo parecía que era hembra.

Tony aterrizo cuidadosamente a una distancia prudente y lo contemplo mientras esta criatura tomaba de un pequeño lago, el cual desprendía una corriente de energía cada vez que el venado tocaba el lago. Tony se acercó lentamente para no asustarlo y verlo mejor, pero al parecer el venado tenía un gran oído y rápidamente lo escucho, pero lejos de asustarse parecía que miraba con curiosidad a su armadura.

Stark se quedó quieto en su lugar y miro extrañado como la hermosa criatura se acercaba a él por su propia voluntad. El venado ya a un metro de distancia comenzó a olfatearlo y después de unos segundos Stark estiro su brazo para acariciarlo y vio que el venado le llegaba a la altura de su pecho (sin sus cuernos). El venado no opuso ninguna resistencia y se dejó acariciar por la mano metálica de la armadura. Pero después el venado dirigió su rostro a la palma de su armadura y Tony miro con algo de asombro como la criatura comenzó a "comer" la energía que emanaba de su repulsor. Tony al ver esto dirigió mucha más energía a sus palmas y la criatura comenzó a adsorber la energía como si de comida se tratase.

Después de un rato la criatura dejo de "comer" y comenzó a frotar su rostro contra la mano de Stark en señal de agradecimiento. Ambos estaban por retirarse pero decidieron dar cuantas palabras.

 **–De nada pequeña…**

 **–Muchas gracias…**

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron muy callados al escuchar al otro hablar, en verdad que ninguno se lo esperaba. Pero Tony noto muy rápido la hermosa y dulce voz que emitía la hembra.

 **–¡¿Puedes Hablar?!**

 **–¡¿Puedes Hablar?!**

Hablaron igual de exaltados los dos por esta sorpresa que ninguno se esperaba, y retrocedieron por mero reflejo. Pero después de unos segundos recuperaron la compostura.

 **–Perdón por eso, no fue muy cortes de mi parte actuar así** – Stark se disculpó, en verdad se sentía un poco tonto por sorprender así. Ya había visto sin fin de criaturas que podían hablar.

 **–No no no, yo debería disculparme** – Se disculpó cómicamente - **Usted fue muy gentil y amable por darme un poco de su energía. Y por ello quiero disculparme y agradecerle por ese amable gesto.**

 **–No tiene por qué disculparse señorita. Después de todo…** \- Comenzó a señalarse – **Mi apariencia puede asustar a cualquiera. Es una reacción muy normal aquí, jaja.**

 **–Cómo puede decir eso –** Hablo un poco seria **– Ninguna criatura debe de ser juzgada por su apariencia. Todo ser vivo es hermoso y único a su manera, incluso usted.**

 **–Ho muchas gracias por el cumplido señorita, pero me temo que tenemos que conocernos un poco mejor para empezar decir cumplidos –** Respondió de una forma cómica y seductora, pero ella comprendió su chiste y rio junto a él – **Deje presentarme, mi nombre es Iron Man –** Se presentó cortésmente **– Y como podrá notar no soy de estos lugares.**

 **–No te preocupes por eso, se podría decir que yo tampoco soy de aquí. Y por cierto mucho gusto Iron Man, mi nombre es Daugtheer Gems. Y como viste hace unos momentos yo solo estaba admirando el hermoso paisaje y ver los cambios que han ocurrido desde la última vez que estuve aquí** – Contemplo el paisaje – **Y estoy muy feliz de que todo sea mucho más hermoso de lo que recordaba –** Volteo a Tony **– Pero dime, que te trae por estas tierras.**

 **–Nada en específico, se podría decir que me obligaron a venir a este lugar, pero honestamente me alegra que eso ocurriera. Dudo mucho encontrar un lugar igual de maravilloso de donde yo vengo. Y por supuesto, también chicas tan hermosas –** Bromeo Tony, haciendo que Daughter se sonrojara y pusiera una expresión algo incomoda – **Disculpa la pregunta, pero yo nunca había visto a alguien como tú y… ¿Acaso eres algún tipo de maga? Es que "siento" una energía un poco pelicular emanando de ti. Y la verdad tengo un poco de curiosidad –** Daugther se sorprendió un poco.

 **–Parece que también puedes percibir mi magia, es muy extraño, nunca nadie lo había logrado** – Sonrió – **Pero lamento decirte que no puedo decir ese tipo de cosas a recién conocidos. Es una regla… familiar. Y me temo que tu caso es muy similar.**

 **–Tiene razón, no puedo hablar sobre mí así nada más. Así que no hay problema señorita, lo comprendo, pero valía la pena intentarlo** – La miro por un momento y noto algo extraño – **Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?, es que te noto un poco nerviosa. ¿Acaso ocurre algo malo?**

 **-No pasa nada malo, no te preocupes. Es solo que tengo que ir a un lugar en específico y ya se me hizo un poco tarde. Je Je** – Cerro sus ojos y le regalo una cálida sonrisa – **A veces soy muy despistada.**

 **–Bueno, tal vez suene un poco atrevido, pero permítame llevarla a su destino. Después de todo fue por mi culpa que se retrasara.**

 **–Cálmate, llegare un poco tarde, pero no pasara nada. Además no podría pedirle eso, se ve que usted tiene que llegar a su destino. Así que con su permiso me retiro señor, espero que tenga un fantástico día.**

 **–Lo mismo digo señorita Daugther, y fue un gusto conocerla, espero verla pronto en otras condiciones y poder charlar más a gusto –** Se inclinó y estiro su mano para despedirse – **Y que tenga un excelente día.**

Daugther estiro su pata para despedirse de Stark pero ambos se detuvieron y miraron hacia el bosque donde sintieron una presencia mágica. Tony estiro su mano extendida hacia esa dirección y activo su repulsor mientras que Daugther cargo una esfera de energía entre sus cuernos y ambos se prepararon para ver a su espía.

 **–Vamos sal de ahí, no es hora de jugar a las escondidillas** – Hablo Tony – **No queremos problemas en este día tan hermoso –** No recibió respuesta, pero noto que Daugther se encontraba nerviosa.

 **–Sera mejor que no hagas nada estúpido pequeño** – Una voz sonó del otro lado del lago, y Tony estiro su otro brazo para atacar – **Así que te recomiendo bajar tus "armas" –** La figura salió de entre las sombras del bosque y Mostro a un Minotauro blanco de edad adulta con una armadura un poco llamativa.

 **–Deberías hacerle caso monstruo** \- Hablo femeninamente el ser escondido que detectaron primero – **Hoy no estamos buscando problemas, solo estamos cumpliendo con una misión muy importante, pero ya que estas aquí, me encargaré de cumplir con la misión que mi hermana y yo nos propusimos** – El ser salió igualmente de su escondite y mostro la figura de una alicornio que era muy conocida por los Ponys, y quien era la encargada de traer la noche todos los días.

 **–¿Princesa Luna? Esto sí que es una sorpresa. Espero que por lo menos tus demás compañeros trajeran un regalo –** Bajo sus brazos y señalo su alrededor **– Ya que no me gustan este tipo de reuniones sin ningún tipo de entretenimiento.**

 **–Mas te vale que así sea "Iron Man" –** Varias criaturas de diferentes especies salieron del bosque y rodearon a Tony y a Daugther **– Ya que llevamos un tiempo buscándote –** Una última figura salio del bosque pero esta sin duda era muy diferente a las demás, ya que sus sensores indicaban que estaba hecho de pura energía – **Pero por desgracia, hoy no venimos por ti.**

 **–¿Los conoces?** – Pregunto Daugther sin bajar la defensa

 **–Es una historia un poco larga. Solo digamos que no nos conocimos en las mejores circunstancias** \- Se puso a la defensiva **– Espero que no se lo hayan tomado muy enserio. Quédate detrás de mí…** \- Miro al ser de energía – **Yo me encargare de esto**

* * *

 **Y bueno chicos, después de una eternidad he subido este cap. No tienen idea de lo mucho que lamento en tardar de subir este capítulo, pero la Universidad me trae los pelos de punta y tuve que formatear 2 veces mi compu. Por estas razones no escribí el cap.**

 **Les agradezco profundamente que se tomaran la molestia de seguir mi historia. Espero seguir subiendo caps lo más pronto que me sea posible. Cualquier sugerencia o crítica es bien venida.**

 **Muchas gracias a mis amigos de Fanfiction que me han ayudado a seguir con esta historia.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, yo me despido compañeros. Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	9. La Hermandad

**09 - La Hermandad**

 _**"Nosotros somos guerreros en la oscuridad, que se encarga de combatir los males y defender a las nuestra gente, para que así ellos puedan vivan en paz"**_

 _-La hermandad-_

 ** _Lugar desconocido – 6 Horas antes del amanecer._**

La princesa Luna por fin había salido de los territorios de Equestria y se adentraba cada vez más a tierras que muy pocos ponys han recorrido durante toda su existencia. El frio de la noche era lo que menos le importaba en aquellos momentos, lo que en verdad le tenía preocupada es que la llamaran a ella y sus compañeros tan pronto, apenas habían pasado un mes desde su ultimo llamado y ahora una vez más solicitaban su presencia. Solo esperaba que este "inconveniente" que recientemente habían enfrentado se mantenga lo más guardado y alejado de los reinos vecinos. Francamente no quería meterlos en sus problemas.

Después de casi 2 horas volando fuera de sus tierras, por fin veía su destino, el cual era un enorme castillo rodeado de un hermoso y enorme bosque luminiscente que contenía una gran variedad de plantas exóticas que solo se encontraban en ese lugar, demasiados colores daban vida a estas plantas que danzaban al ritmo de la hermosa noche. Pero al mismo tiempo este lugar estaba rodeado de una cadena montañosa cubiertas de nieve, y en lo más alto de cada una de las montañas se encontraban levitando esferas de energía que vigilaban constantemente el lugar.

Luna aterrizo con elegancia en el hermoso jardín del castillo y contemplaba su gran belleza. La luz que emitían las plantas brindaba un ambiente relajante y hermoso, al igual que pequeñas luciérnagas que se confundían con la energía que desprendían los arboles más grandes y majestuosos, los cuales brindaban una función continúa de muchos colores. Y lo más llamativo del lugar era su pequeño rio que brillaba gracias a las plantas, también luminiscentes, que crecían dentro de este.

Pero sin lugar a dudas lo mejor de ese lugar eran las hermosas criaturas que habitaban el bosque, solo sacados de los más hermosos cuentos de hadas, desde los más pequeños, hasta los más grandes. Todos convivían en paz y harmonía, era de esperarse, su hogar les brindaba todo lo que desearan y necesitaran.

Luna comenzó a avanzar por el jardín para entrar al castillo, pero en eso una hermosa mariposa rodeada de un aura mágica, con una pequeña coleta y un doble cuerno enrollado en sí, se le acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.

 **-Spoofy, que alegría me da volver a verte pequeña** – El pequeño ser solo respondió con unos extraños pero dulces chillidos – **Tomare eso como una bienvenida. Pero dime algo pequeña, no sabes si ya llegaron los demás chicos, es que me retrase un poco** – La mariposa asintió levemente con su cuerno y un zumbido como respuesta – **Que mal, espero que no se enojen esta vez. Mejor nos apresuramos hermosa, no queremos que empiecen sin nosotras** – Dicho esto la hermosa criatura voló hasta el cuerno de luna y reposo ahí, para que después la princesa de la noche se adentrara al castillo.

El castillo a pesar de ser un poco oscuro, era muy acogedor y muy bien decorado, con enormes pasillos y habitaciones que rara vez eran ocupados por alguna criatura. Los extraños objetos que adornaban el lugar eran un poco espeluznantes al igual que las viejas pinturas que adornaban las enormes paredes. Pero luna ignoro todo esto y decidió apresurar el paso para llegar al salón donde todos la estaban esperando.

Al llegar abrió una enorme puerta de madera y entro a una sala hermosamente decorada e iluminada, con grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la hermosa luz de la luna y daban una hermosa vista al jardín del castillo. Pero su atención se centró en una enorme mesa redonda con grabados y ranuras extrañas, de las cuales parecían ser recorridas por pequeñas energías mágicas que le daban un decorado magnifico. Pero se avergonzó un poco al notar que los presentes en aquel lugar se le quedaron viendo un tanto extraños.

 **–Lamento mucho el retraso chicos** – Luna río inocentemente– **Estuve a punto de llegar, pero** **me perdí en el hermoso sendero de la vida. Sin contar que tuve un día muy pesado** – Dijo esto último en un susurro. Spoofy salió volando de su cuerno y se situó al fondo de la habitación, arriba de una chimenea de piedra hermosamente esculpida, donde fácilmente podría entrar Discord.

 **–Por un momento llegamos a pensar que te habías quedado dormida** \- Hablo  un grifo de color negro con gris y las plumas que rodeaban sus ojos eran rojas al igual que algunas franjas que recorrían su cuerpo, pero lo primero que se notaba de el era un extraño adorno que figuraba como un hueso atravesando su nariz. Él se encontraba recostado en su asiento y con sus garras en la nuca y sus patas en la meza - **Pero por como luces no parece así, más bien pareciera que te enfrentaste a un demonio el día de hoy –** Hablaba ligeramente cansado y se le notaban ligeras ojeras.

 **–No tienes idea Hard –** Hablo una vez más en voz baja Luna

 **–Si como no** – Un  Tigre Blaco con amenazantes garras resplandecientes que estaba afilando y un colgante llamativo (con el símbolo de dos lanzas cruzadas con una garra en el centro). Sus cuatro patas estaban adornadas por unas rodilleras y unas grebas al igual que su espalda, lo lo cual era una armadura relativamente ligera. Por ultimo tenía un extraño símbolo de dos alas desplegadas en su frente que se podía confundir con su pelaje - **Yo creo que primero le invitarías una taza de té y unas galletitas antes de recurrir a la violencia, como solía hacer tu hermana** – Dejo de afilar sus garras – **Pero me alegra que nos acompañaras esta noche Luna. En verdad este lugar necesita un toque femenino.**

 **–Igualmente me alegra volver a verte Tyler, y gracias por tus palabras. Yo espero que hayas seguido mis consejos y que hayas ayudado a tus amigos en aquella construcción que mencionaste la última vez.**

 **–Ten lo por seguro, y te agradezco mucho tu consejo, en verdad me saco de un gran lio** – Sonrió - **Por cierto, como se encuentra ahora Celestia, espero que tanto papeleo no la tenga tan alterada.**

 **– Je je je je. No creo que Celestia conozca otro amigo aparte de las montañas de papeles que tiene en sus aposentos** – Un  Minotauro de color blanco, con un un aro en la nariz y otros varios en las orejas, que posee una armadura que era cubierta de pieles que se usan en los lugares más fríos de aquellas tierras. Tenía varias cicatrices en su rostro que no eran muy visibles por su pelaje. En sus manos su pelaje se oscurecía y su ropa notaba signos de quemaduras, y lo más curioso es que parecía que una ligera línea de humo saliera de sus fosas nasales. Su voz era gruesa en verdad y un poco rasposa – **Por lo que se de mis viejos maestros, ella siempre tenía varios documentos que leía durante las reuniones, de seguro ahora esta con los ojos pegados en algún texto.**

 **–Ni lo menciones Felix** – Ahora hablo un León con una melena en rastas muy bien acomodada. EL también tenía su propia vestimenta que era simple, pero le lucía muy bien y le daba un aspecto de sabiduría. Su voy era ligeramente gruesa pero un poco ingenua – **Pero por lo menos te tiene a ti Luna, para ayudarla en sus deberes, no me imagino lo agradecida que debe estar por contar con tu ayuda** – Luna se avergonzó un poco – **Pero ya habrá tiempo de hablar sobre eso en otra ocasión. Deberíamos empezar con la reunión.**

 **–Pero aun no llega Blazz –** Hablo Heard sin dejar su posición relajada **– Es algo muy raro, por lo general él nunca se atrasa –** Miro a Luna **\- De seguro se perdió por el sendero en el que vino Luna. Pobre tonto, si sigue así muy pronto será tan inútil como Celestia para hacer este trabajo –** Luna se molestó por esto.

 **–Mira nada mas quien lo dice** – Hablo Luna un poco molesta – **La misma gallina que llego tarde su primera semana de iniciación. Aun me sorprende que puedas llegar tu solo a este lugar. Conociéndote, deberías perder tus plumas en el camino.**

 **–Yo no llegue tarde a ningún sitio mi querida Luna –** Hablo sin el menor interés **– Simplemente decide llegar a esas horas. Si llego puntual los primeros días, esperaran eso de mi durante toda mi estancia aquí, y esa idea no me agrada mucho.**

En verdad a Luna no le agradaba nada la actitud despreocupada del grifo, quería decirle unas cuantas cosas para que se tomara enserio esto, pero fue interrumpida por Tyler (Tigre blanco).

 **–Por favor cálmense los dos…** \- Miro a Hard – **am… mejor, cálmate un poco Luna. No queremos empezar otra vez una pequeña discusión. Ya sabes que Forest no le gusta que pelen en sus tierras.**

 **–Si si, lo sé. Es solo que él no se toma nada enserio y parece que habla sin pensar que sus palabras pueden ofender a otros –** Luna miro a Hard el cual estaba reposando con los ojos cerrados y ella aprovecho para sacarle la lengua.

 **–"Que madura" –** Pensó sarcásticamente Tyler, pero luego siguió hablando **–Ya conoces bien como es el, solo ignóralo y todo estará bien.**

 **–Tienes razón –** Suspiro **– Mejor nos acomodamos para esperar a Forest, estoy un poco preocupada por lo que va a decir.**

 **–No eres la única Luna –** Hablo Light (El león) **– Pero yo espero que en verdad valga la pena el llamado. Después de todo, soy el que vive más lejos de este lugar y la verdad dar un "salto" a esta distancia es muy agotador.**

 **–Por lo menos tu puedes hacer eso –** Comento Felix (Minotauro) **– Yo tengo que correr o galopar toda la distancia hasta aquí, y el camino no es muy "tranquilo", si entiendes lo que digo.**

 **–Ja, tienes razón Felix –** Una voz que denotaba juventud y confianza hablo en la entrada y todo el mundo volteo a verla **– En verdad chicos, me retraso unos minutos y ya quieren comenzar sin mí** – Se llevó una pata a su pecho e inclino su cabeza, mientras hablaba de forma fingida **– Me ciento traicionado, y yo que pensé que eran mis amigos.**

Una criatura del bosque se encontraba parada en la puerta: era un Lobo de color azul oscuro que se hacía más claro mientras descendía a sus patas, con pelaje blanco en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, unos ojos totalmente verdes que desprendían una fuerte luz al igual que sus patas, en la parte trasera de su cabeza su pelaje terminaba en puntas y tenía una cola que se movía por si sola (al igual que Celestia y Luna) con forma de espirales de humo.

 **–Hasta que te dignas a aparecer –** Hablo Hard **\- Por un momento pensé que tendría que escuchar al jefe yo solo.**

 **–Oye sé que me extrañaste, pero no tienes que ser frio al hablar. Vamos, porque no nos regalas una sonrisa –** Hard no hizo ninguna expresión y se le quedo mirando **– Esa es la actitud compañero –** Dejo de bromear, pero aún tenía una agradable sonrisa **– Pero hablando enserio, me he perdido de algo importante chicos.**

 **–Por el momento no Blazz –** Hablo Luna **– De hecho, yo llegue hace unos minutos. Y solo hablamos de unas cosas sin importancia –** Sonrió amablemente, pero después sintieron la presencia de alguien muy conocido para ellos **– Deberías sentarte, la reunión ya va a comenzar –** Blazz hizo caso a su compañera y tomo asiento para esperar al sujeto que los convoco en este lugar.

 **–Muy buenas noches mis queridos invitados, es bueno volver a verlos a todos juntos –** Una voz que hacía eco a si misma (como si dos personas hablaran a la vez) se oyó en la habitación. En la chimenea donde se encontraba la mariposa, empezaron a crecer las llamaradas y estas cambiaron a un tono azulado, después de unos segundos las llamas comenzaron a revelar una figura humanoide.

Un extraño ser con ropajes negros y rojos se hacía presente entre las llamas. Su "cuerpo" lucia muy extraño, ya que parecía que estuviera hecho de madera un poco vieja, al igual que su rostro ovalado blanco que solo dejaba ver sus ojos, pero más que un rostro parecía una máscara. En las partes de sus articulaciones parecían que no estaban unidas y se encontraban suspendidas unas a las otras. Este ser parecía más una armadura vacía que otra cosa, pero después de los pocos segundos de aparecer por completo, una fuerte llamarada surgió de su interior y ocupo cada rincón de la "armadura" que utilizaba. Las corrientes mágicas recorrían la armadura y se dejaban ver por las partes que no estaban cubiertas por estas, y lo que más destacaba de este brillo sin duda eran sus ojos que variaba en los tonos azulados para asemejarse más a un ojo normal.

Después de hacer su extraña aparición, el gran ser salió de las flamas azules de la chimenea, para que estas volvieran a su forma original, y se acercó al asiento más grande y más cercano que tenía a su disposición

 **–Parece que estamos listos para iniciar la sesión, damas y caballeros –** Su voz doble y gruesa logro que todos los presentes tengan una actitud seria y modesta **– Al menos que exista algún inconveniente, necesito que comienzan a darme los reportes más recientes ocurridos en sus reinos –** Nadie dijo nada **– Muy bien, entonces declaro iniciado este capítulo –** Paso ambas manos por la mesa y la magia de la que él estaba compuesta comenzó a recorrer las ranuras de esta, dando como resultado una figura realizada con varios trazos simétricos (Igual que un circulo de transmutación :3). Este ser aparto una de sus manos y elevo la otra a unos 15cm de la mesa – **Herald Forest: Corazón de los Bosques. Presente –** Las ranuras parpadearon al mencionar su nombre y los demás integrantes realizaron el mismo acto.

 **–Félix Steel: Guardián de la primera llama. Presente –** Hablo el Minotauro y las ranuras volvieron a parpadear

 **–Koldo Tyler: Guardián de los gigantes. Presente –** Hablo el tigre Blanco y las ranuras volvieron a parpadear

 **–Hard Peak: Brujo de los cielos. Presente –** Hablo el Grifo y las ranuras hicieron lo mismo.

 **–Blazz Soul: EL alma errante. Presente -** Hablo el Lobo

 **–Ethan Light: Rey del gran desierto. Presente** – Hablo el tigre

 **–Princesa Luna: Guardiana de la noche. Presente.**

Al acabar sus presentaciones las ranuras comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad para después desviar toda esa energía al centro de la mesa. Toda esta energía se concentró y formo una pequeña esfera azulada y transparente donde toda la energía se podía distinguir. Esta esfera comenzó a flotar y quedar a una considerable altura (pero sin estar demasiado cerca del techo) para quedar estática ahí por un buen tiempo.

 **–Bien señores –** Hablo Forest con su voz doble **– He requerido de su presencia esta noche para discutir de un problema que estoy seguro que a más de uno le interesara abordar. Pero antes de hablar sobre esto, necesito saber sobre los problemas que han estado rodando por sus tierras. Así que si en sus hogares han presentado algún evento… extraño. Son libres de hablarlo con nosotros.**

Por unos segundos reino el silencio y nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, pero Félix decidió tomar la iniciativa. Se froto un poco es rostro y miro a todos antes de comenzar a hablar.

 **–Bueno compañeros. Yo tomare primero la palabra –** Suspiro **– Como todos sabrán, el último desertor de la hermandad, conocido como Claw, ha sido de visado por Genosha, las tierras más allá del volcán durmiente** – A varios les preocupo escuchar esto **– Varios de nuestros exploradores intentaron seguirle un rastro mágico que seguramente dejo atrás, pero por desgracia fueron emboscados y neutralizados brutalmente cerca de una cascada. A duras penas lograron encontrar otro equipo para que los ayudaran a regresar. Varios de ellos eran combatientes muy letales y expertos en el arte de la magia, pero aparentemente fueron vencidos con mucha facilidad. Incluso sus cuerpos mostraban heridas provocadas por un animal salvaje.**

 **– ¿Y vieron quien fue su atacante Félix? –** Pregunto Soul

 **–Por desgracia solo tienen visiones borrosas de aquel ataque. Aun así, es más que obvio quien perpetuo la emboscada –** Se llevó una mano a la nuca **– Pero lo que en verdad me preocupa son sus capacidades actuales. Nadie sabe con certeza que tan poderoso ha llegado a hacer desde nuestro último enfrentamiento. Incluso dudo mucho poder detenerlo yo solo.**

 **–Entonces tenemos que detenerlo todos junto ahora –** Hablo Luna firmemente **– No podemos quedarnos sentados a esperar que Claw venga por nosotros y nuestros amigos. Es nuestra responsabilidad por no haberlo detenido antes de dejar la Hermandad.**

 **–Hablas con mucha confianza Luna –** Forest tomo la palabra **– Pero tenemos que escuchar a tus demás compañeros para saber si tenemos que darle la prioridad a Claw –** Entre cerro los ojos un instante y miro más serio a Luna **– Lo que me recuerda. Como resolvieron el problema con Tirek el día de hoy Luna –** Luna bajo la guardia **– Incluso me sorprendí de que no vinieras a pedirnos ayuda para ayudarte a resolver esto. Acaso tú y tu hermana ya no confías en nosotros.**

Luna al escuchar esto se quedó congelada, no esperaba que Forest se enterara tan pronto de lo acontecido hace apenas unas horas. Incluso todas las miradas de sus compañeros se posaron en ella, esperando una respuesta. Lo cual la puso nerviosa

 **–Con que Tirek, he? –** Hablo Hard **– Eso explica esa cantidad abrumadora de magia que sentí en un solo lugar –** Hard al igual que los demás presentes ya conocían de ante mano a Tirek y sus poderes. Así que solo le echaron un vistazo más a fondo a Luna **– Ya veo por qué estabas un poco alterada Luna. Espero que no haya pasado nada lamentable.**

 **–Se los dije Muchachos –** Hablo Ethan un poco molesto **– Tenemos que mejorar la guardia y poner vigía continúa o regular en el Tartaro. Cerberoz no puede cuidar solo aquella prisión. Si ese maldito logro escapar, otros lo harán en cualquier momento –** Miro a Luna **– La mento mi actitud y espero que no allá pasado nada grave Luna. Pero debes recordar que tú y Celestia no pueden encargarse de todo ustedes solas. Tirek no es un simple villano que puede ser sometido fácilmente. Y sobre todo tienen que recordad que no son omnipotentes, y mucho menos unas diosas.**

 **–Lo sabemos Ethan –** Respondió Luna **– Pero tienen razón, yo y mi hermana confiamos mucho en… nuestros poderes y los de Discord para detener a Tirek, pero al final todo se salió de nuestros cascos –** Bajo la cabeza apenada **– Tirek logro obtener tanto poder que era imposible detenerlo por nuestra cuenta, pero nos dimos cuenta de eso muy tarde. El logro vencernos sin mucha dificultad y quiso mostrarnos el destino al cual nosotros lo condenamos. Pero antes de eso, logramos como último recurso, cederle todo nuestro poder a la princesa Twilight para que Tirek no lograra obtener nuestra magia… y para nuestra suerte las portadoras de los Elementos no se rindieron y al final lograron detener a Tirek. Gracias a los dioses nadie salió lastimado, pero hubo unas complicaciones después de su derrota que aún no podemos resolver. Sin mencionar que se llevó a cabo la junta –** El rostro de Luna en verdad denotaba cansancio y algo de miedo, en verdad que no quería recordar tan pronto lo ocurrido ese día.

 **–Entiendo Luna. Muchas gracias por responder –** Forest decidió dejar este tema y continuar con la reunión, pero sabía que Luna ocultaba algo. Pero él estaba seguro de que era lo que omitía – **¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?** – Todos negaron con la cabeza y Forest se alegró de esto. Así le podría dar prioridad a sus 2 misiones – **Muy bien señores. Sé que se preguntaran por que los he convocado en esta noche y de una manera tan apresurada –** Todos guardaron silencio y prestaron atención **– Como ya hemos discutido en reuniones anteriores; Últimamente se han estado detectado extrañas anomalías mágicas en diferentes partes de nuestras tierras. Yo he investigado más al respecto y hablado con los sagrados espíritus para que me den su opinión al respecto. Algunos de sus susurros dicen que este tipo de anomalías ya han estado ocurriendo desde hace varios milenios, pero que habían cesado hace 1500 años y con su regreso muchos de ellos piensan que algo grande está a punto de ocurrir.**

 **–Yo he estado pensando lo mismo Forest –** Hablo Soul **– Pero tenemos que saber qué es lo que causa esas extrañas anomalías. Incluso al no estar conectado al Ke´jil logro sentir ligeras perturbaciones que afectan la energía mágica de nuestro mundo. Tiene aproximadamente 11 años que sentí que la misma realidad era desgarrada por una fuerza muy poderosa y desconocida. Pero este evento lo he vuelto a sentir con algo de frecuencia desde hace 4 años. –** Miro a Luna nuevamente **– Creo que tú también lo has sentido Luna, después de todo, esto ocurre cerca de tus tierras –** Luna asintió Ligeramente **.**

 **– Tienes razón Blazz. Estas extrañas anomalías que logramos percibir me han estado preocupado desde mi llegada. En más de una ocasión he intentado rastrearlas, pero nunca he logrado establecer algo fijo –** Luna termino de hablar y Tyler miro a sus compañeros con algo de duda y después suspiro antes de hablar.

 **–Igualmente he sentido eso compañeros, he de decir que me ha estado preocupando últimamente. Con todo lo que ha pasado no me extraño que algo grande está por venir –** Miro un poco dudoso a Luna **– Lamento lo que estoy por decir. Pero en un principio pensé que fuiste tú la responsable por estas anomalías Luna. Cuando regresaste de tu exilio y retomaste tus deberes reales.** – Luna se asustó por esto y estaba a punto de protestar **– Ahora sé que no es así. Te he conocido todo este tiempo y ante mis ojos veo una hermosa alma alejada de los pecados –** Luna enmudeció y quedo un poco confundía con un ligero sonrojo **– Pero también tienes un gran peso sobre tus hombros, no solo tú. Si no tus familiares en general –** Sostuvo su colgante con una de sus garras **– Tienes que recordar que sus tierras son las que concentran más energía mágica en todo este basto mundo. Y por ende serán blancos de muchos "corruptos" en busca de poder.**

 **–Tiene razón Luna –** Tomo la palabra Forest **– Sus tierras enfrentaran más peligros con el paso de los años. Inclusive varios con el poder para hacerle frente al mago más poderoso de nuestros reinos. Ya que, sin importar donde estemos. Los problemas siempre nos encuentran –** Forest paso su mano por la mesa y una vez más energía mágica paso por las ranuras de esta, para concentrarse en el centro **– Y me temo amigos míos… que los problemas nos han encontrado.**

Del centro de la mesa emergió una serie de imágenes que eran proyectadas desde el centro de la esfera y esta eran divisadas por todos los presentes. Las primeras imágenes eran sobre extraños objetos muy variados, varios eran a simple vista aparatos eléctricos, que no tenían algún uso aparente, pero eran hallazgos que trataban desde hace varias décadas y todos parecían venir de un mismo lugar. Todo esto eran proyecciones específicas de los recuerdos vistos por Forest.

 **–Como ya han mencionado, estas extrañas anomalías han estado ocurriendo últimamente en las tierras de Equestria. Pero la verdad se ha estado presenciando desde ya hace varias décadas. Su servidor y los antiguos hermanos investigamos muy afondo estos extraños fenómenos –** Señalo las imágenes que cambiaban y mostraban aparatos aparentemente metálicos con extrañas formas **– Y esto es lo que hemos encontrado en aquellas investigaciones. Objetos aparentemente inservibles. Pero que sin duda, no pertenecen a este mundo.**

Todos miraban muy atentos y algo impresionados las imágenes. Algunos de los objetos ya eran comidos por los años, pero otros lucían en muy buen estado. Un par de los presentes ya sabían un poco sobre esto, pero parecía que en verdad estaban desinformados al respecto.

 **–Muy pocos de ustedes sabían sobre esto, y a los miembros más antiguos se les cedió un par de estos objetos para su investigación y así tener un mejor análisis de estos. Todos los reinos, sin excepción, cuentan con alguno de estos objetos en su poder –** Miro a Luna **– Tal vez no lo sepas Luna, por ser la más reciente en la hermandad.**

 **–Si. Eso todos lo sabemos –** Hablo Ethan **– Los últimos dos objetos fueron entregados a Félix y a Celestia. Pero, ¿Por qué estamos hablando de eso?**

 **–Porque algo me dice, que encontramos a los creadores de estas cosas –** Todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos confundidos e impresionados **– Como menciono anterior mente Soul. La más abrumadora de esas anomalías ocurrió hace aproximadamente 11 años, pero muchos ignoraron que más de estas ocurrían en distintas partes de nuestro planeta al mismo tiempo. Uno incluso muy cerca de mis dominios –** Suspiro para relajarse un poco y tomó lentamente aire para seguir hablando **– Al principio pensé que algo verdaderamente malo ocurriría, pero no pasó aparentemente nada. O eso fue lo que pensé.**

Forest saco de entre sus ropajes un extraño objeto que hiso levitar con su magia y lo miro por un momento con aquel rostro parecido a una máscara. Las imágenes dejaron de aparecer pero solo quedo la luz de la proyección y Forest dirigió el objeto al centro de este, para que fuera divisible por todos mientras este se elevaba y rotaba sobre sí mismo.

El rostro de asombro y miedo invadió a todos sin excepción. Frente a ellos veían una figura inconfundible para todos, una imagen que varios vieron con asombro al inicio, pero fue remplazado por un odio y miedo al enfrentarse a algo totalmente desconocido. No cabía duda de que pertenecía a ellos, lo habían visto muy detalladamente para poder olvidarlo. Y ahí estaba una vez más "observándolos": El rostro dorado de una vieja armadura

 **–Co-co como lo? –** Hablo con dificultad Félix, algún muy raro de él.

 **–Por la expresión de sus rostros, he de saber que lo han visto o incluso han interactuado con ellos –** Señalo el Objeto **– Pero me temo que esto que ven aquí no pertenece a ellos. O por lo menos ya no les pertenece desde hace un tiempo.**

 **–Pero de donde lo sacaste Forest –** Hablo apresurada Luna **– Acaso tú los has-**

 **–No Luna –** La interrumpió **– No es lo que piensan. Eso –** Refiriéndose al rostro – **Es lo que encontré en mis tierras después de la anomalía de hace 11 años. Nunca le tome mucha importancia por pensar que era "otro más del montón". Pero por lo que ha estado pasando últimamente, me temo que fue un gravísimo error.**

 **–Y eso fue lo que es Forest–** Hablo Hard **– Pero nadie se esperaba que algo así ocurriría verdad –** Le hablo a todos y los miro desde su asiento **– Estoy seguro que todos lo han visto, o me equivoco chicos –** Algunos se pusieron nerviosos ante la pregunta y por la actitud calmada de su compañero **– Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta –** Dio un cansado suspiro y paso su garra por la mesa, para que esta se empezara a iluminar **– Honestamente decidí no contarle a nadie sobre esta situación. Pero viendo que no soy el único afectado, procederé a mostrarles mis… avistamientos de estas criaturas.**

Una cantidad de magia salió de entre sus garras y estas imitaron la acción de forest, para proyectar en medio del cuarto unas imágenes, que se trataban de sus recuerdos. Primero se veía a un grupo de 10 grifos volando en los cielos, comandados por Hard. Las imágenes cambiaban de acuerdo a lo que decía el grifo.

 **–Hace 8 meses un grupo de soldados, comandados por mí, fue a enfrentar a dos dragones de categoría 5 que se encontraban en un estado de frenesí y estaba destruyendo todo a su paso. Rápidamente llegamos lo localizamos por el rastro de destrucción que dejo atrás… pero lo que encontramos nos dejó a todos perplejos.**

La imagen cambio a una totalmente "aterradora" para los ojos de todos. La imagen mostraba a dos dragones maduros de gran tamaño, siendo sometidos con aparente facilidad por las criaturas de hierro. El primero estaba boca abajo sin movimiento alguno, excepto por su cabeza que reflejaba una gran expresión de ira y dolor en sus ojos, mientras una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorría toda su cabeza y cuerpo, haciéndole perder lentamente el sentido con un gran dolor. Esto era provocado por una armadura de color roja y dorada, con unas puntiagudas hombreras, que se encontraba sostenido con ambas manos y pies a su cabeza, mientras las intensas descargas recorrían el cuerpo del enorme dragón.

EL segundo dragón no estaba mejor, este estaba siendo ahorcado sin piedad por otra inmensa armadura (más pequeño que Monger) que lo tenía totalmente a su merced. El enorme dragón dejo hace tiempo su forcejeo para escapar del agarre de la armadura, pero le fue imposible y este lentamente perdió el conocimiento.

Ahora si un ligero escalofrió pasaba por las columnas de los presentes. Sabían que tal vez esas cosas eran peligrosas, pero esto sin duda lo confirmaba. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos murmurando cosas entre ellos, para que después Hard continuara su historia que era seguidas por las imágenes.

 **–Todo el mundo se quedó estático en su lugar, intentando asimilar lo que estaban viendo en ese momento… hasta que una de esas cosas nos miró –** La armadura más pequeña volo a 10 metros de su posición **– Muchos temieron que nos atacaría en eso momento y se lanzaron al ataque por mero reflejo. Y ese fue un grave error. Antes de siquiera preparar bien sus armas, esa criatura emitió un extraño sonido que lastimo nuestros oídos, obligándonos a aterrizar mareados y confundíos por algunos minutos. Por suerte no pasó nada más, ya que ambos se retiraron del lugar, dejando a los dragones inconscientes –** Golpeo la mesa con su garra **– Deje muy en claro que ninguno de mis hombres hablaría sobre esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a nuestros superiores.**

 **–Entonces es más grave de lo que creí –** Hablo Forest **– Honestamente no esperaba que lograran tal cosa como vencer a un dragón.**

 **–Y me temo que las cosas se ponen peor –** Hablo Tyler **– Verán, hace aproximadamente 1 año, uno de los últimos Thibods intento atacar el mausoleo de Hydrus –** Paso su garra en la mesa y sus recuerdos se proyectaron. Un ser bípedo con una apariencia demoniaca se encontraba peleando con Tyler en un gran bosque, y de tras de ellos en inmenso Mausoleo que estaba en medio de un lago **– A quel ser con apariencia demoniaca llego con malas intenciones a aquel lugar sagrado. Intente razonar con él, pero no tenía intenciones de escucharme y a duras penas puede enfrentarlo, pero parecía que el solo estaba jugando con migo. Llego un punto donde el agotamiento pudo con migo y caí en el campo de batalla. Este Thibod se acercó victorioso al mausoleo para robar el poder del gigante… pero entonces esa cosa llego –** Una armadura de colores dorados con negro aterrizo con algo de violencia, exaltando al demonio **– Por desgracia, perdí lentamente el conocimiento y no pude ver nada más. Lo último que recuerdo fue una conversación apenas captada por mis odios entre ambos monstruos. Finalizando con la voz de esa criatura, llamándose a si mismo con el nombre Iron Man.**

 **– ¿Iron Man? –** Pregunto Ethan **– Nunca había escuchado un término semejante. Es decir. ¿Qué es un hombre de hierro? (Por su traducción al español)**

 **–Pues nada bueno para nosotros –** Hablo Soul **– Eso te lo puedo asegurar amigo –** Miro a Forest seriament **e – La verdad me sorprende de ti Forest. Si nos hubieras mostrado ese objeto antes, tal vez esas cosas ya estarían erradicadas de nuestro mundo desde hace tiempo. Pero ahora no sabemos si quiera donde está su paradero –** Proyecto unas imágenes en la mesa **– Al igual que ustedes, los he encontrado merodeando por mis tierras y las de mis antepasados. Por suerte logre vigilarlo sigilosamente, sin que este se diera cuenta de mi presencia. En las veces que logre observarlo, solo puede contemplar cómo se concentraba en observar detenidamente la vida del bosque. Varias veces pensé en encararlo, pero no se encontraba en zonas restringidas o causando algún daño a su alrededor. Por lo cual solo mi limite a observarlo. Pero aun pienso que el hacía más que "apreciar" la belleza del bosque.**

Los presentes continuaron hablando sobre sus avistamientos de "Iron Man", como supuestamente se llamaban estas criaturas. Los miembros restantes hablaron igualmente sobre avistamientos, o zonas afectadas por enfrentamientos que seguramente eran causadas por estas cosas. El único miembro que no había visto a estas criaturas era Ethan, algo un poco obvio considerando la distancia de la que provenía, pero después él dijo que varios de sus estudiantes habían visto a una criatura extraña en una de sus excursiones, y que la descripción de esta encajaba con la de estos seres.

Cada vez más recolectaban información sobre estas criaturas y la forma en la que "trabajaban". La mayoría de sus avistamientos eran en lugares muy inhóspitos y peligrosos para cualquier criatura inteligente. Parecía que gustaba del combate y enfrentarse a adversarios realmente fuertes, que harían temblar hasta el más valiente. Pero lo que en verdad los preocupaba era que ellos se encargaban de estudiar los lugares donde se encontraban. Si esto era asi, seguramente no solo se limitaban a estudiar la flora y la fauna de su planeta, si no también a los grandes imperios de esas tierras.

Incluso Luna hablo sobre lo que ocurrió después de la Derrota de Tirek. Conto como ella y su hermana encararon a estas cosas para detener sus planes, fracasando en el intento. Más de uno se puso pálido al escuchar que esas cosas capturaron a Discord, el dios del caos, con aparente facilidad. Casi nadie le creyó al principio, pero Luna mostro las imágenes de sus recuerdos para fortalecer y confirmar su historia

 **–Esto no puede estar pasando –** Forest se masajeo su "cabeza" **– Pensé que ya eran peligrosos por lo de los dragones, pero esto ya ralla en la locura.**

 **–Je Je Je Je –** Rio nerviosamente Félix **– Incluso a mí me cuesta asimilar esto. Discord no es alguien que se tome a la ligera, pero estas cosas lo encerraron como a un perro rabioso.**

 **–Yo también me preocupe mucho por esto. No sé qué tipo de magia utilicen estas cosas, pero cuando me tele transportó sentí una desagradable sensación en mi cuerpo en el pequeño lapso en el que ocurrió. Su "magia" es totalmente diferente a la nuestra… incluso juraría que no es magia lo que utilizan.**

 **–O tal vez cambie la "presencia" mágica que lo rodea –** Hablo Hard aparentemente normal **– Seguramente por eso no logro localizarlo por ninguna parte. Es algo muy complicado y peligroso de hacer, pero es la única explicación que encuentro para darle sentido a esto. Y si es así, su magia seria invisible para nosotros**

 **–Y por ende, será imposible localizarlo con métodos convencionales –** Hablo seriamente Forest **– Luna. Sera mejor que tú y tu hermana mejoren su guardia y vigía en sus tierras**

 **– ¿Por qué lo dices Forest?**

 **–Ambos sabemos muy bien que tus tierras abundan grandes cantidades de magia, como ya mencionamos. Y estoy seguro que esas criaturas lo saben muy bien –** Forest golpeo con un dedo la mesa y este proyecto un mapa de Equestria **– Por lo que mis "ojos" han visto atreves de los bosques. Sé que varias de esas criaturas actualmente se ocultan en sus tierras, pero como ya dijimos, es imposibles seguirles el rastro. Pero creo que ya sé porque esas cosas se "hospedan" en sus tierras Luna. Y eso es la razón principal por lo cual los cite tan apresuradamente.**

Forest volvió a golpear la mesa con uno de sus dedos y esta vez la imagen cambio para mostrar uno de los objetos mágicos más poderosos de su mundo: El Árbol de la Armonía.

 **–Al parecer el árbol de la armonía sufrió… un imprevisto al usarlo por ultima ves –** Las imágenes mostraban la energía mágica que recorría el árbol y sus raíces **– Al estar conectado al bosque, pude sentir que la magia de este se redujo drásticamente, pero al parecer el Árbol reacciono ante ese suceso. No lo puedo explicar muy bien, pero creo que no solo se liberó el poder mágico de aquel cofre Luna. Si no algo mucho más grande, y que será nuestra prioridad desde el día de hoy –** La imagen cambio a la silueta apenas divisible un ser cuadrúpedo con una figura muy fina y con aparentes cuernos, rodeado de una increíble cantidad de magia que era compuesta de los colores más hermosos del arcoíris **– Este ser que vemos ahora emergió a la luz cuando la Princesa Twilight abrió el cofre del árbol. Supongo que oculto muy bien su presencia para evitar ser detectado. Pero por suerte logre conectarme al bosque a tiempo y lograr de visarlo.**

 **–Tienes alguna idea de que sea Forest –** Pregunto Soul **– Es decir, mira nada más la pureza mágica y espiritual que lo rodea.**

 **–A eso estaba llegando. Justo cuando los llame, me adentre a la cascada de los antiguos para obtener respuestas de los espíritus. Ellos respondieron con gusto todas mis preguntas, pero las respuestas que recibí al final fueron… inesperadas –** Señalo la proyección **– Este ser que vemos aquí, podría ser más antiguo que el mismo reinado de las princesas de Equestria. Y su sola aparición implica que algo muy grande está a punto de pasar… y nosotros necesitamos respuestas de el en persona –** Se levantó firmemente de su asiento y una mirada muy seria se reflejaba en sus ojos **– Deberíamos sentirnos honrados compañeros. Porque estamos a punto de conocer al primer portador de los elementos de la armonía.**

* * *

Esta situación no estaba para nada bien, y no daba ninguna señal de que iba mejorar. En verdad que Tony maldecía su suerte, se suponía que el día de hoy solo sería un día normal y relajado, pero en cambio ahora estaba rodeado de 6 seres totalmente diferente entre sí, que eran muy poderosos en cuestiones mágicas, pero eso ero lo que menos le importaba a Tony. Ya llevaba un tiempo conociendo a la hermandad y todos sus miembros, pero nunca los vigilaba constante mente por ser una organización que se encargaba de resolver los problemas de manera unida, para proteger a los demás. Algo que respetaba y admiraba, solo en pensar en eso le traía buenos recuerdos de sus viejos amigos y camaradas.

Pero ahora no era tiempo de ponerse sentimental, tenía una muy mala situación enfrente de él y la verdad no quería meterse en más problemas y ser catalogado como un peligro… más de lo que ya era, claro. Tenía que ver una forma de salir de aquí y poner a Daugther en un lugar seguro… pero la verdad quería decir unas cosas a la hermandad. Pero parecí que ellos tenían más ganas de hablar que él. El único que tomo la palabra fue el ser bípedo que, según los sensores de la armadura, estaba compuesto de pura energía, y lo demás solo era una "armadura" ante sus ojos.

 **–Tal parece que hemos encontrado a las cosas que nos han estado causando intriga últimamente** – Hablo autoritariamente hablando con aquel ser bípedo de gran altura– **Pero por desgracia el día de hoy no estamos en tu búsqueda amigo. Así que te recomiendo que te retires pacíficamente del lugar y dejes sola a la dama** – Refiriéndose a Daugther – **O mejor aún, porque no nos acompañas para responder ante tus crímenes.**

 **–No lo creo señor, la verdad tengo una agenda muy apretada el día de hoy. Ya sabe, cosa de negocios, y mi mamá siempre decía que no fuera con extraños –** Hablo burlonamente Tony, con aparente calma **– Pero me temo que no puedo dejarlos solos con mi nueva amiga. Aparentemente siente desconfianza de ustedes, y no la dejare ante posibles amenazas –** Genial, Tony quería arreglar las cosas y solo estaba empeorando la situación.

 **–La única amenaza aquí eres tu Monstruo –** Hablo furiosa Luna **– Así que deja a un lado tus payasadas y mentiras. Ríndete ahora mismo y dinos donde se encuentran los tuyos. A menos que quieras resolver las cosas de una manera poco convencional.**

 **–Wow wow, cálmese Princesa –** Intento calmarla con movimientos lentos de sus manos **– Reconozco que no he hecho cosas muy buenas o de las cuales sentirse orgulloso. Pero créanme que lo último que quiero es iniciar una pelea en este lugar. Lo mejor será calmarnos y hablar un poco.**

 **–No creas que caeremos en tus mentiras animal –** Hablo Félix, quien caminaba a la orilla del lago para llegar con los demás **– Claro que hablaras. Pero será tras los barrotes de una celda. Así que si en verdad no deseas pelear, entrégate pacíficamente y juraremos no hacerte ningún daño. Tienes mi palabra.**

 **–También tienes mi palabra –** Hablo Soul **– Si vienes con nosotros ahora, aclararemos todas nuestras dudas y sabremos si eres o no una amenaza para nuestro mundo. Al igual que usted mi señora** – Hablo a Daugther **– Necesitamos hablar lo más pronto con usted, así que le pido amablemente que venga con nosotros.**

 **–Lo lamento caballeros, pero me temo que yo y mi amigo no iremos a ninguna parte con ninguno de ustedes, por el momento** – Daugther se puso seria, pero aun así su voz se oía como el mismo canto de un ángel **–Así que yo les pido a ustedes que nos dejen en paz. Obtendrán las respuestas que buscan, pero todo será a su tiempo. Pero por el momento pueden retirarse, ya que la única amenaza que veo en este lugar son ustedes.**

 **–Cómo puede decir eso –** Hablo Félix **–– Disculpe que diga esto, pero no se puede fiar de esas cosas. Ninguno sabe que están haciendo en nuestro mundo, o si están tramando algo en nuestra contra.**

 **–Tiene razón mi señora –** Tomo la palabra Luna igual de seria **– Esas cosas representan un peligro para todos. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos la amenaza que representan. Yo sé que están tramando algo grande y lo están haciendo ahora –** Relajo su tono de voz **– Así que por favor venga con nosotros para que la podamos proteger, sabemos bien quién es usted. Y no podemos garantizarle que este segura con uno de ellos.**

 **–Por qué solo dicen eso. Yo he ayudado un par de ustedes en problemas que francamente no lograrían resolver con facilidad. Pero parece ser que solo me ven como una amenaza hacia los demás –** Movió la cabeza en señal de negación **– Y nos los culpo por querer proteger a su gente. Pero por lo menos me gustaría que me den las gracias por la ayuda que les he brindado**

 **–Al igual que hiciste con Discord maldito –** Hablo a regañadientes Luna.

 **–Discord tiene que comprender que sus actos tienen consecuencias Luna, al igual que cualquier loco que se le suba la sangre a la cabeza. Él se encuentra bien, en eso tienes mi palabra. Él solo se encuentra reflexionando un poco sobre sus actos.**

 **– ¡Y tu quien te crees para tomar tal decisión! –** Hablo furioso Ethan **– No eras más que un vulgar animal que viene a impartir "justicia" en su propio nombre.**

 **–Yo vengo a impartir justicia para que los demás puedan seguir con sus vidas.**

 **–Pero tú no tienes NINGUNA autoridad para hacer eso –** Félix tomo la palabra **– Actúas encima de la ley para realizar actos que seguramente solo te benefician a ti. Y déjame decirte que nadie en este mundo está por encima de las leyes que mantiene nuestro mundo en paz. En otras palabras. Tú no eres NADIE para hacer lo que te plazca.**

 **–Estas equivocado en eso Félix –** Tony dejo a un lado su tono infantil para hablar con seriedad **– A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer. Yo soy un sujeto que fabrica su propio destino con las limitaciones que nos ha brinda el mundo, libre de las órdenes de alguien más, pero siempre pensando en ayudar a los demás. Yo soy un futurista. Soy un genio. Soy humilde. Soy un héroe –** Se enderezo para dar una buena pose **– Yo soy Iron Man –** Varios se quedaron mirando con enojo a Tony mientras decía esto, ahora si no había duda sobre todos estas criaturas. Todas eran uno.

 **-¿Héroe? Yo nunca he visto a un héroe someter a un gran amigo como si fuera un animal** – La ira se apoderaba de Luna – **O alejarlo de los ponys que se preocupan por él, solo por cometer unos errores. Tú no eres un Héroe. En lo que a mi concierne, tu solo eres un monstruo.**

 **–En eso se equivocan –** La corto Daugther **– He conocido a muchos seres extraordinarios durante toda mi vida, puedo reconocer la maldad y los engaños con suma facilidad. Ninguno de los que está aquí presente tiene intenciones maliciosas u hostiles. Lo único que puedo ver es un gran miedo en sus pequeños corazones. O inclusive una profunda tristeza que intentan ocultar –** Miro por unos momentos a Tony **– Pero eso no es una excusa para actuar de una manera ciega y apresurada.**

 **–Lo entendemos mi señora. Pero por eso necesitamos que venga con nosotros y nos ayude a aclarar nuestras dudas. Nuestros antiguos maestros nos hablaron sobre usted mi señora. Y temen que su aparición significa que algo muy grande esta por ocurrir, y es nuestro deber saber que es.**

 **–Por el momento no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Eso se los puedo asegurar. No tiene que tomarse todo con mucha seriedad** – Suspiro cansadamente **– Solo recuerden esto –** Un aura mágica comenzó a rodearla a ella y a Tony **– Si intentamos detener algo que no existe, lo único que lograremos es hacerlo realidad.**

 **En un parpadeo ambas figuras desaparecieron sin dejar algún rastro. Los miembros de la hermandad s quedaron un tiempo estáticos sin comprender bien lo que acababa de ocurrir. Dos de sus principales objetivos desaparecieron juntos y lo peor es que era muy probable de que formaran un lazo de amistad. Esto sin duda sería algo muy malo, seguramente esa maldita criatura la había convencido en base de engaños y mentiras. No podían quedarse tranquilos, definitivamente no. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos todos voltearon a ver a Forest, esperando una nueva orden.**

 **–Hay que retirarnos chicos. Es hora de tomarse esto enserio.**

* * *

En los límites de un bosque, muy cerca de un rio, un aura mágica apareció de repente, dejando ver a Daughter y a Tony bajo las sombras de un árbol. Esto definitivamente era algo con lo que ninguno de los 2 quería lidiar, pero al parecer el destino les gustaba verlos sufrir. Pero sin lugar a duda la más preocupada era Daugther Gems, quien se mantenía astática en su lugar, pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Así duro varios segundos, hasta que Tony rompió el silencio.

 **–La mentó mucho lo ocurrido Daugther. Si no te hubiera molestado, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.**

 **–No te preocupes amigo. Esto estaba destinado a pasar, tarde o temprano ellos se darían cuenta de mi presencia y querían hablar con migo, pero la verdad no esperaba que llegaran tan rápido –** Levanto una ceja **– Pero parece que no era la única a la que estaban buscando.**

 **–Je je je –** Rio nervioso **– Sí, eso parece. Bueno, como dije antes: no he tenido unos encuentros tan… amistosos con nuestros amigos. O las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos no eran las más adecuadas si no más bien… "peligrosas" por así decirlo –** Suspiro **– Yo he neutralizado varias amenazas que amenazaron a sus naciones, pero al parecer ellos mal interpretaron mis acciones y creen que soy alguien muy peligroso. Incluso me sorprende que tardaran tanto en venir a por mí todos juntos. Quizás se armaron de valor al saber que tu podrías toparte con migo.**

 **–Entonces ellos en verdad piensan que eres una amenaza… Esto es… Como decirlo… Desconcertante –** Una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa se reflejaba en su rostro. Por qué hablo con total naturalidad y despreocupación. Ella no se esperaba que le dijera, en pocas palabras, que era una amenaza reconocida por la sociedad más poderosa de este mundo

 **– ¡Tsk! –** Trono la lengua **– Si lo sé. Es algo complicado de explicar, pero no te culpo si deseas-**

 **– Porque me dijiste todo eso –** Lo corto **– A caso no pensaste que tal vez yo pueda detenerte ahora mismo.**

 **–La verdad no lo sé –** Se encogió de hombros y hablo naturalmente **– Supongo que necesito a alguien a quien contarle esto. La verdad no tengo a nadie con quien hablar sobre lo que me ocurre. O bueno, generalmente no puedo hablar con alguien que no sea considerado un villano –** Se recargo en un tronco y se sentó **– Pero siendo honestos, tu pareces alguien de gran corazón y mucha confianza. Y entre tú y yo, quisiera hablar con alguien sobre todo esto, además no creo que vayas a arrestarme por decirte esto, verdad?. Ja ja ja.**

En verdad Daugther la parecía muy curioso este extraño ser. En toda su vida no había conocido a alguien con aparente despreocupación ante temas tan delicados como este. Pero al parecer esto no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, algo sin duda muy extraño. O simplemente era alguien muy poderoso o era alguien muy tonto.

Pero eso no le importaba ahora. En serio quería conocer más de este ser llamado "Iron Man". Francamente son muy pocas las veces que te encontraras con criaturas tan exóticas como estas, y sin duda ella no iba a perder tal oportunidad. Así que Daugther se recostó a un lado de Tony, para empezar una pequeña conversación.

 **–Sí que eres único a tu manera amigo. Dudo que haya conocido a alguien igual que tú.**

 **–Ya sabes lo que dicen Daugther. De lo bueno siempre existirá poco. Y creo que ambos nos podemos clasificar como "únicos" entre los nuestros. Y al final eso es bueno –** Alzo la mirada para ver los diminutos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las hojas de los arboles **– Porque los que son diferentes, siempre están destinados a hacer cosas grandes. No lo crees.**

 **–Ji ji ji –** Rio sin separar sus labios **– En verdad que eres alguien muy extraño –** Le regalo una hermosa sonrisa **– Y para serte honesta. Me gustaría ver el verdadero rostro de quien relato tan hermosas palabras –** Tony la miro un poco confundido, acaso sabía que él se encontraba dentro de la armadura **– Vamos, no seas tímido. Sé que lo que veo ahora solo es solo una "capa" que oculta tu verdadero ser. Pero no te preocupes, eres libre de mostrarme o no quien eres en realidad. Y también tienes mi palabra de que no revelare tu secreto a nadie más. Es una promesa –** Ella extendió solo se quedó viéndolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tony en verdad no sabía cómo hacia ella para hacer eso. De por sí ya le parecía muy extraño que lograra tele transportarlo con su escudo mágico activado, y sin mencionar que no percibía alguna aura mágica emanando de ella. Y ahora sabía que él se encontraba dentro de la armadura. Simplemente alguien totalmente desconocido para él.

Esa era una sensación que no había experimentado por más de 1 década y era de las pocas cosas que lo motivaban a mejorar su tecnología cada día, pero desde que llego a este mundo esa sensación se había perdido desde hace mucho al igual que muchas otras. Algo bueno para su salud, pero muy malo para ese espíritu luchador que lo caracterizaba. Pero aun así, como podría revelar la identidad que ha mantenido durante tantos años a un recién conocido, eso simplemente era algo muy irresponsable….. …..Pero al **DEMONIO** , él es de las personas que le gusta arriesgarlo todo en jugadas peligrosas, y en verdad que estaba ansioso de revivir de una buena vez a aquel Vengador que no le temía a nada y no le importaba mostrarse ante el público. Algo tonto, pero el sin duda le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Su verdadero yo

 **–Solo porque lo pide una dama tan hermosa como usted lo hare. Pero con una sola condición.**

 **–Y cuál es esa condición mi estimado amigo –** A pesar de lucir normal, Daugther estaba sorprendida de que él hubiese accedido con suma facilidad. En verdad que se esperaba una discusión para esto, pero simplemente no pasó nada que se estuviera esperando.

 **–Que me digas quien eres en realidad. Pero no necesariamente ahora. Si no cuando te sientas mucho más cómoda. Así de cierta manera estaremos iguales. ¿Qué dices? –** Daugther dudo por unos segundos, pero en verdad que esta criatura le brindaba una buena sensación y no encontraba ninguna intención hostil por parte de él. Así que acepto con determinación

 **–Por supuesto amigo. Te diré quién soy en realidad, solo espero que no te exaltes ante tal revelación. Je Je Je.**

 **–Ja, me ganaste las palabras. Pero estoy seguro que eso será al revés** – Suspiro con mucha fatiga **– Creo que ya era hora de hacer esto. Bueno aquí voy** – A pesar no mostrarlo, Daugther en verdad estaba emocionada por ver qué clase de criatura había bajo la armadura. Inclusive estaba casi segura que se trataba de un viajero de las estrellas.

La armadura se colocó en una posición firme y estable, para que después de unos segundos se escuchara el movimiento de los engranes y piezas metálicas en el centro de su pecho y lentamente este se abría para mostrar a una criatura que literalmente salió de su pecho. Este "pequeño" ser salió de ese angosto lugar y de un pequeño salto coloco sus cuatro cascos sobre el suelo. Daugther quedo tan sorprendida que sus labios se separaron lo más que se pudo, y sus pupilas se encogieron ante tal revelación, ellas se esperaba ver a un ser nunca visto por los habitantes de eses planeta, pero lo que se encontró era algo relativamente "común" en su mundo y sin duda mucho más sorprendente.

Frente a ella un Pony de color carmín con una elegante barba, crin negro alborotado y vistiendo una playera gris con un curioso grabado que decía "Stark". Su tamaño apenas llegaba a la altura de las piernas de la armadura, la cual se selló nuevamente cuando salió. Stark solo se limitó a dar una gran sonrisa de confianza y orgullo ante la estupefacta Daugther, que aún no salía de su asombro… y siguió así por unos minutos.

 **–Daugther… Amiga… ¡Hola! –** Tony hablaba para que su amiga reaccionara, pero al parecer no tenía éxito. Así que decidió acercarse a ella y con eso pudo comprobar que ella era casi de la misma altura que luna (sin cuernos) – **Oye te encuentras bien compañera. Genial, esperaba que gritara del susto… y no sé si esto es mejor o peor** – Pensó para sí mismo. Extendió su casco para sacudirla un poco y ver si así reaccionaba, pero no fue necesario.

Muy cerca de su lugar se escucharon las risas de varios potrillos que se encontraban jugando en un pequeño puente que atravesaba un calmado rio y más adelante un edificio triangular con un molino de viento y agua. Eran en total 5 pequeños q se encontraban divirtiéndose en aquel lugar, que estaba a solo 20 metros de distancia. Tanto Tony como Daugther miraron a los pequeños divertirse, mientras que se armadura activo su camuflaje para no ser visto. Ambos miraron por un con alegría a los pequeños, olvidando por unos segundos todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero después de un tiempo, Tony alzo un poco más la vista y vio un pequeño Pueblo que era inconfundible para él.

 **– ¿Ponyville? –** Esto era un poco raro. Tony en verdad dudaba que Daugther lo trajera aquí al azar – **Porque estamos aquí.**

 **–Lo lamento… perdona por no responder, es solo que… no me esperaba esto –** Sonrió con algo de esfuerzo y ligeramente nerviosa **– La verdad que tu estas lleno de sorpresas. Nunca me espere que fueras un…**

 **– ¿Qué? Jamás esperaste que un Pony terrestre saliera de esa "cápita". Si lo sé, es algo muy difícil de procesar. Pero siendo honestos, has reaccionado mejor de lo que esperaba –** Comenzó a susurrar **– De cierto modo.**

Bajo la cabeza Apenada **– En verdad lo siento. Creo que no fue algo muy amable de mi parte –** Suspiro algo sonrojada **– Es solo que… no dejas de sorprenderme Iron-** Tony la interrumpió

 **–Tony. Mi nombre es Tony Stark –** Giro la cabeza a hacia su armadura, la cual resplandeció sus ojos para dar su posición **– Iron Man es solo un alias cuando uso mi armadura que esta por allá.**

 **– ¿Tu armadura?**

 **–Si. Esa cosa con dos piernas yo la diseñe y construí hace mucho tiempo. Fue uno de mis grandes inventos. Y la verdad ha sido demasiado útil estos últimos años.**

 **–… Tu… lo… creaste? –** Una vez más Daugther estaba quedando tiesa de la impresión. Muy pocas veces en su vida alguien había logrado impresionarla, pero ahora este pequeño Pony terrestre lo había logrado varias veces en menos de 30 minutos. Incluso él solo lograba confundirla más ante tales revelaciones **– Acaso eres un… No, tal vez… Aag –** Cerro los ojos e intento aclarar sus ideas sin éxito, mientras se sobaba con sus cascos.

 **–Tomate tu tiempo. Sé que tienes mucho que digerir –** Volteo a la dirección del pueblo **– Pero si quieres relajar tu mente un poco mejor, acompáñame al pueblo. Estoy seguro que ahí aclararas tu mente. Además –** Dio una gran sonrisa de confianza **– Me gustaría pasar la tarde con una hermosa chica como tú. Que dices.**

Daugther estaba considerando esta petición, en verdad quería saber más sobre este extraño y exótico Pony. Y tal vez de paso ir a cumplir su objetivo, pero la verdad no tenía tanta prisa y ella creía que tal vez era mejor darle prioridad a este extraño Pony. Así que ella acepto sin ninguna objeción.

 **–Está bien Tony. Aceptare tu invitación. Pero recuerda que será solo para aclarar mis ideas –** Comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

 **–Por mi está bien. Siempre y cuando estés cómoda con todo esto. Pero antes –** La detuvo con su casco – **Debes cambiar tu apariencia. Créeme que alguien como tú no pasara desapercibida entre tantos Ponys** – Ella se detuvo en seco y entendió a qué se refería Tony.

 **–Entiendo. Solo dame un segundo –** Ella se alejó a unos cuantos metros de Tony, para que un aura mágica de múltiples colores comenzara a envolverla y recorrer su cuerpo. Despues de un ligero destello Tony vio a Daugther sin ningún cambio aparente, a excepción de que era mas baja.

 **–Emm… No me refería a eso.**

 **–No te preocupes, solo tú podrás verme en mi verdadera forma Tony. Ante los ojos de los demás Pony seré uno de ellos –** Comenzó a avanzar **– Así que hay que apresurarse. Parece que hay una gran fiesta en el pueblo y la verdad no quisiera perdérmela –** Comenzó a trotar mucho más feliz – **Vamos Tony, no te querrás perder la diversión.**

 **–Je je je. Parece que esta será un día muy largo. Solo espero no encontrarme con esa tal Pinkie o si no Applejack me dará un muy buen sermón–** Troto para alcanzar a Dauagther que ya estaba cruzando el puente – ¡ **Oye no me dejes atrás!. Yo soy el que debería estar emocionado por esto.**

Al ver mejor el pueblo se podía escuchar a lo lejos la alegre música y las hermosas decoraciones que estaban en los hogares de los Ponys, junto con los globos y serpentinas que salían disparados de ves en cuando. Applejack le había contado que casi todas las fiesta en el pueblo las hacia su gran amiga hiperactiva Pinkie, pero también le advirtió que evitara cruzarse con ella si le es posible, ya que era muy probable de que la Pony rosada no le quitara su ojo de encima en todo el dia por ver un rostro nuevo en el pueblo.

* * *

Un día simplemente divertido, así se podría describir lo que estaba ocurriendo en Ponyville. Ahora si todos los habitantes del pueblo se encontraban festejando en una de las fiestas más grandes que ha organizado la Pony hiperactiva de su pueblo. Ahora si se tomó muy enserio esta celebración que les dedicaba a sus mejores amigos y familiares. Y todo eso no era para menos, recientemente vivieron eventos muy difíciles para cualquier Pony y ella solo quería alejar esos horribles recuerdos con felicidad y amor. Y al parecer estaba funcionando muy bien.

Poco más de la mitad del pueblo está inundado de decoraciones, juegos, música, bailes, etc. Que alegraban cada vez más el ambiente. Incluso las Mane Six se encontraban divirtiéndose en tan asombroso evento, participando en los diferentes juegos que se encontraban distribuidos por el pueblo. Pero a pesar de todo esto, Twilight no lograba sacarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido apenas ayer. En verdad quería conocer todo sobre estas criaturas que no causaron más que problemas, y a pesar de querer olvidarlo tan siquiera por unos segundos, le era imposible.

 **–Tal vez si busco en los archivos reales de Canterlot, logre encontrar algo sobre ellos –** Pensaba Twilight mientras caminaba **– Pero no quiero molestar a la princesa Celestia. Tal vez ella se encuentre ahora mismo buscándolos por su propia cuenta. Lo mejor será revisar los libros que trajo Rainbow Dash y así poder encontrar-**

 **– ¡Twilight! –** Fu interrumpida por Rarity, quien se encontraba ajustando su sombrero para el sol **– Estas bien querida. Te noto muy pensativa –** La miro mejor y supuso a que se debía **– Aun no dejas de pensar en eso, ¿verdad?**

 **–La verdad no Rarity. No me malinterpretes, la fiesta que organizo Pinkie es increíble, pero honestamente prefiero seguir investigando lo ocurrido con esas cosas. No creo que sea muy bueno olvidarnos de ello.**

 **–Se cómo te sientes querida, pero no es bueno que te obsesiones con algo. Ya investigamos anoche suficientes libros, pero sin éxito alguno –** Bostezo ligeramente **– Creo que lo mejor será que todas descansemos por el resto del día. Estos desvelos no le aran ningún bien en mi cutis.**

 **–La verdad yo estoy tan cansada que pudo dormir como un bebe sobre un tronco viejo –** Hablo Aj, quien aparecía con un jugo de sidra y su melena algo mojada **– Honestamente esta fiesta es muy divertida, pero quiero reponer mis energías para seguir trabajando en la granja lo más pronto posible.**

 **–Creo que tienen razón chicas. Lo mejor será descansar y reponer las energías. Solo necesito encontrar a Spike para que venga con migo.**

 **–No te preocupes por eso terroncito. No querrás toparte con otra manada de tus "admiradores" o reporteros. Lo mejor será que llegues lo más pronto al castillo y evites a esos molestos ponis. Ya sé dónde se encuentra Spike, le diré que llegue al castillo lo más pronto posible –** Sonrió amablemente mientras ligeras gotas de agua recorrían su rostro **– Tu solo preocúpate por descansar, después de todo te lo mereces.**

 **–Gracias chicas –** Sonrió muy alegre **– En verdad agradezco esto.**

 **–No tienes nada que agradecer querida. Solo procura relajarte y descansar. Entre más frescas estés, mejor aras tu trabajo. Te lo digo por experiencia –** Guiño un oj **o – Así que no pierdas tiempo y ve a descansar.**

 **–Está bien chicas, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo –** Expandió sus alas para empezar a volar.

 **–Solo una última cosa Twilight –** La detuvo AJ con una mirada seria y Twilight puso atención **– Ni se te ocurra abrir o leer un libro por el resto del día, o las cosas se pondrán muy mal. Está claro**

 **–Por supuesto Aplejack –** Sonrió nerviosa mientras volaba **– Solo me recostare y descansare. No hare nada más. Te lo prometo –** Salió volando un poco apresurada para no encarar a AJ.

 **–ESO ESPERO SEÑORITA –** Hablo fuerte AJ **– Hay Twilight. No todo en la vida es estudiar.**

Para su suerte no, y por ir volando, no se encontró con un imprevisto o algún Pony que la inundara con preguntas. Llego pronto a su castillo y para su suerte no había Pony alguno merodeando por ahí, a excepción de una pareja que se encontraba apreciando el nuevo castillo. Aterrizo cerca de su entrada para entrar a su nuevo hogar, no sin antes mirar de reojo a la pareja, pero se detuvo en seco ya que Twilight juraría haber visto a aquellos Ponys antes que definitivamente no vivía en el pueblo. Por un momento quiso ignorarlo, pero el rostro del semental se le hacía extrañamente familiar, así que decidió saludarlos

 **–Bunas tardes señores –** Llamo su atención **– Hay algo en lo que les pueda servir.**

 **–No señorita –** Contesto el Pony carmín con una camisa Gris **– Muchas gracias por preguntar. Solo nos encontrábamos viendo tan hermoso castillo. Nunca lo había visto en todas mis visitas al pueblo.**

 **–Bueno señor. Se podría decir que es relativamente nuevo. Demasiado en realidad –** Susurro **.**

 **–Ya lo creo. Solo te vas por unos días y ya construyen un majestuoso castillo de cristal. Je. Creo que tengo que salir más a menudo.**

 **–Eso no estaría mal. Estar encerrado tanto tiempo en tu "cápita" no debe ser muy acogedor –** Hablo burlonamente la yegua.

 **–Eso no pasara amiga mía, mi cápita es parte de mí –** Volteo a mirar a Twilight q se veía confundida **– Y hablando del castillo. Me pregunto cómo lo habrán construido. Incluso parece ser un árbol de verdad, mira nada más sus raíces.**

 **–De hecho, esta en lo correcto señor. Creo que saben de lo acontecido recientemente con Tirek –** Ambos asintieron **– Pues bueno. Al lograr derrotarlo y encarcelarlo. Los elementos de la armonía (1) nos recompensaron con este castillo que, literalmente, creció y emergió como un árbol.**

 **–Espere un momento. ¿Usted es Twilight Sparkle? –** Ella asintió **– Hay que descuidado soy. Es un gusto conocerla princesa Twilight, perdóneme pero no la reconocí al instante. Y déjeme decirle que eso es increíble, en verdad me gustaría estudiar más a fondo este árbol, me pregunto qué secretos guardara en su interior. Debe sentirse muy feliz por tal obsequio princesa.**

 **–No hay necesidad de ser tan formal amigo. Solo puede decirme Twilight. Aun no me acostumbro a todo esto de ser princesa y francamente no me gusta ser tratada como una.**

 **–Entiendo. Pero, entonces es usted el elemento de la magia –** Hablo curiosa la yegua con melena color azul oscuro, crin de múltiples colores (con un hermosos peinado) y con unas franjas amarillas que se detenían hasta sus piernas **– No sabe la alegría de conocerla en persona. Mi nombre es Gems, mucho gusto. He escuchado grandes cosas de usted señorita Twilight**

 **–No diga eso** – Hablo un poco sonrojada **– Solo he realizado cosas que cualquiera en mi situación habría hecho. No soy más que una simple pony que le gusta leer mucho.**

 **–Eso también es una gran virtud princesa** – Hablo el semental – **Son muy pocos los que tienen un habito tan bueno como ese. La verdad me atrevo a decir que usted es la única Pony en toda Equestria que se merecía tal título. Y quiero felicitarla por tal logro en persona.**

 **–Bueno –** Se sonrojo más por la pena que sentía **– Muchas gracias palabras señor.**

 **–Mi nombre es Tony princesa. Y que no lo engañe la barba, apenas tengo 19 años de edad. Je je –** Twilight se sorprendió.

 **–A mí también me paso lo mismo –** Hablo Gems **– No se imagina la sorpresa que me lleve al saberlo. Por un momento pensé que era un viejo amargado. Ja ja ja ja –** Ella y Twilight rieron ante tal cometario,

 **–Nunca en mi vida seré alguien amargado, tal vez un poco serio, pero nada más –** Salió a su defensa Tony de una manera muy cómica, para después hablar más tranquilo con la Twilight **– Y si no me cree señorita Twilight, me gustaría invitarla a mis próximos eventossociales para ver como soy en realidad**

 **–Ja Ja Ja. Me gustaría mucho Tony. Creo que ya me estoy dando una idea de cómo son sus eventos. Ji Ji.**

 **–Ya lo creo señorita Twilight. Pero déjame darte un consejo. De chica a Chica –** Se le acerco más – **Este Pony está lleno de muchas sorpresas. Así que no te dejes sorprender tan fácilmente ante su presencia –** Le guiño un ojo **– Lo digo por experiencia**

 **–Están hablando como si no estuviera aquí –** Seguía bromeando mientras se sostuvo el pecho y fingió dolor **– Me siento rechazado chicas.**

–No seas exagerado Tony, así que quita esa cara y muestra algo de madurez – Tony hizo un saludo militar **– Eso está mejor soldado. Ja ja ja ja ja –** Todos comenzaron a reír por el buen momento que estaban pasando, pero voltearon al escuchar una explosión que fue acompañada de una gran cantidad de confeti y globos **– Sí que se están divirtiendo por allá.**

 **–Parece que nos estamos perdiendo la diversión Gems –** Comento Tony **– Discúlpenos princesa, pero ya es hora de retirarnos, porque si no nos apresuramos solo nos tocaran sobras. Fue un gusto conocerla señorita Twilight –** Coloco un casco en su pecho

 **–El gusto fue mío Tony. Espero verlo en otra ocasión –** Twilight vio por un momento el logo de su camisa que decía "Stark".

 **–Nada nos daría más gusto princesa –** Respondió Gems **– Pero hasta que eso llegue, le quiero desear un excelente día.**

 **–Si en alguna ocasión llega a ir a Manehattan, esperare que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar. Pero si tiene algunos problemas, no dude en buscarme. Muchos Ponys saben quién soy yo, así que no será difícil dar con mi paradero. Soy alguien único entre todos los habitantes de la gran ciudad –** Dijo con orgullo mientras comenzaron a retirarse **– Adiós princesa, que tenga un buen día –** Twilight se despedía con su casco.

 **–Les deseo lo mismo. Adiós a los dos –** Sonrió con los ojos cerrados **– Que bueno que hay ponis así.**

Twilight sonrió por conocer a este pony llamado Tony, en verdad le alegraba que alguien hablara con ella como si fuese su igual. Algo que pensaba que no era posible fuera del pueblo. Ella comenzó a avanzar a la entrada mientras seguía pensando en el pony de tierra. Ja ja, no solo su rostro se le hizo conocido, si no su peculiar… nombre. Twilight se quedó parado y comenzó a pensar más a fondo en la conversación que tuvo con el pony color carmín. Ahora tenía sentido, ese rostro lo había visto muchas veces en varios eventos que organizaba la princesa Celestia o revistas famosas de Equestria.

Twilight comenzó a armar un rompe cabezas en su cerebro para estar segura de la idea que se le vino a la mente. Y definitivamente todo encajaba: Su rostro. Su apariencia. Su edad. Manehattan. Su nombre. Y por último, el logo de su playera. Todo solo podía ser encajar a un personaje muy famoso y éxito en todo Equestria.

 **– ¡¿Tony Stark? –** Hablo en voz alta mientras volteaba para buscar a la pareja que se adentraba a la fiesta del pueblo.

* * *

 **(1) Bueno. Yo invente esto ya que yo creo que las princesas no hablarían sobre la existencia del árbol de la armonía con cualquiera que les pregunte. Por ser algo irresponsable y sin mencionar que pondrían en peligro el árbol y los elementos.**

Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic.

La verdad no sé qué decir sobre este cap. Fue uno de los que más me costó escribir (por motivos familiares). En verdad que la falta de tiempo y sobre todo inspiración recaen muy mal en mí. Solo me queda pedir una gran disculpa a todos los seguidores de esta historia. En verdad trato de publicar lo más rápido posible. Pero siempre quiero dar algo "inesperado" a las historias.

Pero me temo que por el momento no me será subir capítulos tan a menudo amigos. Espero que entiendan esto, y aun así yo les doy un gracias y les pido disculpas por esto.

Eso sería todo de mi parte compañeros. Yo me despido y digo hasta la próxima


	10. Revelaciones

**10 - Relevaciones**

 _"En una época de engaño universal, la verdad es un acto revolucionario."_

 ** _-George Orwell-_**

Un día muy agradable y divertido estaban disfrutando los habitantes de Ponyville en aquella fiesta, que sin lugar a dudas pasaría a ser una de las más memorables del pequeño Pueblo. Todo fue organizado por Pinkie Pie inicialmente, con las decoraciones, la música y los bocadillos. Pero la gente del pueblo al ver tanta felicidad y entusiasmo decidió cooperar en esta hermosa festividad. Más rápido de lo que se pensaba, los pobladores comenzaron a instalar diversas atracciones para que todo el mundo pudiese divertirse con ellas. Incluso algunos comerciantes aprovecharon este gran evento para poder vender su mercancía a los alegres pobladores.

Todo se podía resumir en un día perfecto para divertirse con la familia y amigos, pero este no era el caso de nuestras queridas Ponys, las cuales a pesar de llegar a ver y disfrutar parte de la fiesta (que más bien ya parecía una feria), el cansancio logro vencerlas, o por lo menos tenerlas contra las cuerdas. Cada una se retiró a su casa sin ningún inconveniente u dificultad a excepción de Fluttershy quien se ofreció buscar a Spike para darle el mensaje que le prometió Applejack a Twilight, ya que Applejack se encontraba un poco ocupada en la granja.

Por su parte Applejack decidió hacer el trabajo que regularmente hacia cada día para así recolectar suficientes manzanas y poder venderlas en el Pueblo, aprovechando la festividad. Logro cosechar suficientes manzanas, pero no pudo siquiera ponerse el arnés cuando Bic Mag llego para detenerla y regañarla por exigirse así misma tanto trabajo duro. Como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, Applejack fue llevada a su cama por su hermano mayor, para que ella descansara adecuadamente, después de todo se lo merecía al igual que sus amigas.

Bic Mag cargo con la carreta de manzanas para llevarlas al pueblo y obtener unas ganancias decentes para su familia. Él era el semental de la granja y no podía permitir que su hermana trabajara tan duro y por si sola… y también fuera de ella. Incluso le llegaba a dar gracia esta situación por lo irónico que era, antes él era el Pony que ponía autoridad en su casa, el que más trabajaba para sacar a su familia adelante, el modelo a seguir… y ahora se habían invertido los papeles con su hermana Applejack. La cual ahora era el rostro de la familia Apple, una heroína para toda Equestria, el modelo a seguir de muchos Ponys por todo el mundo. Esto no le daba ningún tipo de celos o algo por el estilo… simplemente se preocupaba mucho por ella. Una Pony de su edad no debería enfrentar situaciones que ponen en riego su vida, no importa que tan fuerte sea.

Y esos pensamientos le hacían sentirse impotente y débil, el debería ser el que arriesgue su vida por la familia, no su pequeña y amada hermana, que tipo de hermano seria si dejara que ella haga todo el trabajo duro y peligroso. Él sabía muy bien que AJ era lo suficiente mente capaz para cualquier trabajo, pero muchas veces se exigía mucho a sí misma para realizar las cosas como se deben… Tal vez no pueda ser un héroe para Equestria, pero al menos ayudara con los trabajos más duros de la granja, para que sus hermanas no tengan que preocuparse por ellos. Pero aun así, Big Mag sabía que no era suficiente.

Al llegar a la fiesta del pueblo Big Mag instalo el puesto de manzanas para comenzar a venderlos. Al principio no tuvo mucha suerte, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea: Endulzar las manzanas. Tal vez de esa forma las vendería más rápido y a un precio mayor, y así aprovecharía esa una gran cantidad de niños que había el día de hoy. Así que decidió ir a la dulcería más cercana y compro un garro de caramelo y chocolate derretido para bañar a sus manzanas.

Sorprendente mente su idea salió mejor de lo que esperaba, en menos de 2 horas había vendido más de la mitad de las manzanas, algo que se lograba en casi toda una tarde de trabajo. Las ganancias no se quedaron atrás y logro recaudar 5 bits por cada manzana, en vez de solo uno. Pero por desgracia ya le quedaban pocas manzanas por vender así que tendría que ir por mas, pero para su suerte cuando vio a su hermana Apple Blom acercarse con sus amigas.

 **–Big Mac. Hola Hermano, que bueno que te encuentro –** Big Mac le sonrió **– Oye hermano, perdone que te interrumpe, pero no sabes donde se encuentra Applejack. Necesitamos hacerle-**

 **–Unas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido ayer –** Hablo Scoot, interrumpiendo a Apple Bloom **– Queremos saber cómo derrotaron a ese monstruo engreído.**

 **–¡Scootaloo! –** Hablo en forma de regaño Sweetie Belle.

 **–Ignora eso hermano –** Hablo un poco nerviosa Apple Bloom **– Solo queremos saber unas cuantas cosas que no nos podemos sacar de la cabeza por eso queríamos saber dónde está Applejack** – Big Mac comenzó a acomodar unas cosas **– Entonceeees… sabes dónde está?**

 **––Yep**

 **–Genial, me puedes decir donde está ahora.**

 **–Nop**

 **–¿Qué? Pero por que no.**

 **–Tu hermana está durmiendo ahora Apple Bloom –** Respondió con simpleza su hermano **– No quiero que sea molestada por el resto del día. Además, necesito que cuides el puesto en lo que voy por más manzanas.**

 **–Pe-pe-pero –** Tartamudeaba Apple Blom, pero su interrumpida por Sweetie Belle.

 **–Oye, creo que tiene razón tu hermano. No deberíamos despertar a tu hermana.**

 **–¿Pero porque lo dices? –** Pregunto Scoot

 **–No recuerdas como estuvo mi hermana al llegar a su boutique a descansar –** Le respondió **– Ella apenas se podía poner de pie, además de que se encontraba de mal humor –** Scoot entendió a lo que se refería **– Seguramente Aplejack debe estar igual, después de todo ambas no llegaron a dormir anoche.**

 **–No había pensado en eso –** Hablo apenada Apple Bloom **– Creo que lo mejor será dejarlas descansar. No me quiero imaginar lo que Applejack hará si se despierta de mal humor –** Un ligero escalofrió recorrió su columna, para después ver otra vez a su hermano – **Si las cosas son así, no tienes de que preocuparte hermano, no molestare a Applejack –** Big Mac no dejo de mirarla **– Y tan bien cuidare el puesto en lo que tú no está –** Él sonrió victorioso y se retiró. No sin antes dejar unas manzanas acarameladas para venderlas y unas cuantas para las potrillas.

Las tres potrillas se hicieron cargo del puesto mientras disfrutaban las dulces manzanas que les dejo el semental rojo. No fue tan difícil hacerlo, ellas solo daban las manzanas que dejo Bic Mag ya preparadas a los clientes que pasaban, pero la verdad querían hacer algo más "divertido", así que decidieron dejar un tiempo el puesto para adentrarse a la feria del pueblo. Ya habían probado varios de los juegos u atracciones que había, pero aún les faltaban más, así que no lo desaprovecharían.

Después de pasar por varios juegos, que probaran la precisión y puntería de las pequeñas, decidieron volver al puesto para así evitar algún problema. Pero Scootaloo se detuvo en seco, seguida por sus amigas, al ver una silueta familiar en la feria. Por un momento pensó que se había confundido, pero la verdad quería ver si era el.

 **–Oye, porque te detienes –** Hablo Apple Bloom **– Si no nos apresuramos mi hermano nos va a ganar. Y no me quiero meter en problemas**

 **–Vamos Scootaloo –** Hablo un poco nerviosa Sweetie Belle **– No es momento de ver a los Ponys pasar por ahí.**

 **–Lo-lo siento chicas… pero creo que vi a alguien familiar –** Respondió sin quitar la mirada del Extraño individuo.

 **–A quien –** Ambas intentaron buscar al individuo **– Casi todos se me hacen familiares.**

 **–Pero miren allá en el fondo. Donde está el juego de tiro al blanco –** Todas entrecerraron los ojos viendo a un Pony carmín con una playera gris, que se encontraba en un juego de la feria con una yegua.

 **–Oye, es verdad –** Respondió Sweetie Belle – **Se me hace muy conocido.**

 **–Esperen un momento** – Hablo un poco sorprendida Apple Bloom **– Acaso no es mi hermano-**

 **–¡Tony!** – Hablo un poco fuerte Scootaloo al momento de reconocer al pony terrestre

 **–¿Enserio es Tony? –** Hablo incrédula Sweetie **– ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que vendría al pueblo Apple Bloom? –** Pregunto conteniendo a duras penas su emoción.

 **–No sabía que vendría de visita, por lo general siempre nos avisa cuando viene al pueblo.**

 **–Tal vez quería sorprenderte a ti y a tus hermanos. Generalmente eso hacen mis abuelos cuando vienen de visita.**

 **–Pero creo que ya se arruino la sorpresa –** Agrego Scoot, mientras se quedó pensando por unos segundos **– Y qué tal si nosotras lo sorprendemos a él ¿Que dicen?**

 **–Yo creo que lo mejor será…** – No pudo acabar cuando sin aviso ambas fueron jaladas por Scoot

 **–No hay que perder el tiempo, vamos a sorprenderlo.**

 **–¿Pero de que hablas? –** Pregunto un poco sorprendida

 **–Simple. Vamos con él a escondidas y lo sorprendemos todas juntas. Nada del otro mundo.**

 **–Quizás deberíamos prepararnos mejor –** Dijo Sweetie Belle **– Creo que mi crin esta algo alborotada.**

 **–No hay tiempo de preocuparse por esas cosas chicas, si no nos apresuramos él nos ganara y lo perderemos de vista.**

Las chicas lo pensaron por un momento y al parecer ambas intuyeron que Scootaloo tenía razón, si no lo saludaban ahora tal vez ya no lo vuelvan a ver hasta que él llegue a la granja de los Apple. Pero la verdad es que todas lo querían saludar de una vez, después de todo las tres potrillas se encariñaron enormemente con Tony por brindarles una de las experiencias más divertidas de toda su vida, sin mencionar que él se recibió el castigo de Applejack por dejarlas hacer tan arriesgadas actividades.

Las tres se acercaron cuidadosamente a él, procurando siempre no entrar en su campo de visión y evitar ser descubiertas por si se llegara a voltear del juego en que se encontraba ahora. Ágilmente se escondían entre todo tipo de objetos o incluso Ponys que se encontraban dando un espectáculo un poco curioso ante la vista de unos Ponys, los cuales lo pasaron por alto al pensar que solo estaban jugando.

Se colocaron atrás de unos barriles, junto a otro juego que se encontraba contrario del que Tony estaba jugando, para poder verlo bien y comprobar si en verdad era él. Se emocionaron más al confirma que de verdad que si era el hermano de Apple Bloom, aquel Pony terrestre que se encontraba lanzando unos dardos para reventar unos globos. Las chicas notaron que no estaba atinándole muy bien a los blancos y soltaron unas pequeñas risas al ver que él no era tan bueno en este juego, incluso algunas veces juraron que casi le daba al pobre dueño del juego.

Las tres estaban listas para saltar y sorprenderlo de una buena vez. Y la verdad estaba muy emocionadas por saber que hacia Tony aquí, en su pintoresco pueblo. Seguramente traía grandes sorpresas para su familia. Lentamente las tres potrillas salieron de su escondite, pero todas se detuvieron en seco al escuchar como todos los globos eran reventados uno por uno. Al ver mejor, notaron que una unicornio se encontraba lanzando los dardos con mucha precisión y estilo, dando a cada uno de sus objetivo.

 **–Así es como se hace Tony –** Hablo la unicornio con crin de múltiples colores **– Deberías mejorar tu puntería, casi dejas como queso suizo al pobre dueño del local –** Refiriéndose al encargado, quien tenía un dardo en su gorro.

 **–Oye no están fácil como parece –** Se defendió cómicamente **– Yo tengo que usar mis cascos para casi todo, pero no es muy fácil sostener estos pequeños dardos. Además quiero ver que lo intentes sin usar tu magia –** Sonrió burlonamente **– Te aseguro que no tendrás la misma suerte.**

 **–Eso es lo que tú crees** – Sonrió victoriosa y tomo un dardo con sus cascos **– Ya verás que las cosas no cambiaran y lograre darle a un… –** Lanzo el dardo y se calló al escuchar un fuerte quejido.

 **– ¡AUCH! –** El pobre encargado del juego tenía un dardo en su pecho, encima de su chaqueta.

 **–Lo siento mucho** – Se disculpó sonrojada Daugther **– No era mi intención –** Retiro el dardo con su magia **– En verdad lo lamento mucho señor.**

 **–No se preocupe señorita, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto –** Hablo el encargado **– Además usted ya tiene un premio en sus cascos** – Señalo a los peluches – **Solo tiene que escoger uno, el que más le guste.**

 **– ¿En serio? –** El encargado asintió **– ¡Que emoción! Veamos. Quierooo…** – Comenzó a ver todos los premios que tenía, para decidirse por un pequeño peluche **– A ese pequeño de ahi señor.**

 **– ¿Esta segura señorita? Puede elegir cualquiera de los que están aquí, incluyendo a los más grandes**

 **–Estoy seguro señor. Me agradan más lo cosas pequeñas y simples como ese chiquitín –** Sonrió dulcemente.

 **–Como usted lo dese señorita –** Respondió sonrojado ante la hermosura de su sonrisa. Tomo el curioso peluche y se lo entrego **– Aquí lo tiene, fuerte e intimidante como todos los de su especie. Je je**

 **–Muchas gracias señor –** Tomo el peluche con su magia y lo acerco para observarlo. Una sonrisa se escapó de su rostro al ver al adorable Changelin de peluche que tenía enfrente de ella **– Están bonito y agresivo al mismo tiempo. No lo crees Tony.**

 **–Ja. Nunca había visto este tipo de peluches. Se ve muy fuerte el pequeñín –** Esto último lo decía mientras apretaba su nariz **– Muchas gracias por esto señor.**

 **–Al contrario. Muchas gracias a los dos por darle una oportunidad al juego –** Se despedía de la pareja que se alejaba **– Espero verlos pronto.**

 **–Igualmente hasta luego –** Se despido Daugther.

La "pareja" se alejaba del juego para dirigirse a otro y dejar al vendedor solo y totalmente aliviado, por un momento él pensó que quedaría siego por uno de esos dos Ponys que tenían una pésima puntería, gracias a Celestia no fue así y no pasó nada de que lamentarse. Ahora sí que se aseguraría de no salir lastimado con cualquier otro Pony y eso lo lograría aumentando la seguridad de su local. Pero mientras el encargado se quitaba los dardos de su ropa, le llego un extraño presentimiento de haber visto a aquel Pony terrestre en algún lado.

Sin embargo los tres potrillas no salían de su asombro por lo que acababa de pasar. Acaso Tony tenía una novia o estaba a punto de tenerla. Eso sí que no se lo esperaban, en especial Apple Bloom quien en todo este tiempo que lleva conociendo a Tony, ella y su familia nunca se enteró sobre alguna relación amorosa con alguna yegua por parte de su hermano. Inclusive recordaba algunas de las charlas que Tony tenía con su abuela, y donde esta última le decía a él que consiguiera a una chica para alejarse así de su trabajo y empezar a disfrutar la vida como se debe, pero el siempre respondía esto con desinterés o diciendo que su trabajo era más importante.

Tal vez ella solo era una amiga con la que estaba pasando el día… pero si era lo contrario sería mejor conocer a esa "unicornio" un poco mejor y saber quién es en realidad. Pero no era la única que pensaba lo mismo, también sus amigas querían saber quién era esa unicornio que acompañaba al señor Stark, pero por motivos diferentes.

 **–Tenemos que seguirlos chicas** – Hablo decidida Apple Bloom – **Quiero saber quién es ella y que planea con mi hermano. No me da muy buena espina.**

 **–A mí tampoco –** Hablo ligeramente molesta Scootaloo **– Seguramente solo quiere aprovecharse de la fama de tu hermano. Lo mejor será seguirlos de cerca para saber cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones.**

 **–No lo sé chicas. No creo que sea bueno espiarlos o interrumpirlos –** Dijo Sweetie Belle no muy segura, ya que en verdad se moría por saber quién era la unicornio con la que salía Stark.

 **–No tiene nada de malo si no nos descubren Stweetie Belle –** Respondió Scoot **– Sé que ambas están muy ansiosas de saber quién es ella ¿o me equivoco? –** Dio una sonrisa picaría **– Solo véanlo de esta forma. Podríamos conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks como espías profesionales. Imagínense lo genial que se verían esas marcas.**

 **–Eso sería grandioso –** Hablo emocionada Apple Bloom, pero Stweetie aún se veía indecisa **– Pero hay que hacer esto como un equipo chicas, si una no quiere hacerlo yo tampoco lo hare –** Hablo por Switie **– Pero además, no creo que suceda nada malo si Tony nos descubre. Ya lo conocieron muy bien y todas sabemos que él no es de esos Ponys que se enojan fácilmente. Así que, ¿Qué dicen? –** Extendió su casco y sonrió alegremente **– Me acompañaran en esta misión Crusaders**

 **–Puedes contar con migo amiga –** Scoot choco su casco **– No me perdería esto por nada –** Ambas miraron a Sweetie **– Que dices compañera. Te nos unes a esta aventura.**

 **–Recuerda que este es un trabajo de equipo Sweetie Belle –** Dijo Apple Bloom **– Nosotras iremos a donde tu vayas.**

Sweetie Belle en verdad quería hacer esto, pero una parte de su cerebro le decía que esto no estaba bien, mientras que la otra parte en verdad quería hacer esta nueva aventura y así conseguir su Cutie Mark, pero sin duda lo que más quería era divertirse con sus amigas.

 **–Claro que no me quedare fuera de esto chicas** – Respondió Decidida **– Así que no hay que perder el tiempo e iniciemos con esta nueva aventura –** Choco su casco con sus compañeras **– Y así seremos**

 **–¡Cutie Marks Crusaiders, espías expertas! –** Gritaron lo más bajo que pudieron las tres potrillas, llenas de entusiasmo y alegría, algo que las caracterizaba muy bien y de lo cual sus familiares se encontraban orgullosos. Y con esto dio inicio a su nueva misión para vigilar a Tony y a su acompañante.

La pareja se alejaba de otro juego, de la ya convertida feria, para dirigirse a ver las demás atracciones u puestos que ofrecía esta feria y así poder pasar el resto del día de una manera más relajada y con menos preocupaciones. Incluso Daugther bajo mucho su guardia al sentir tanta alegría y felicidad a su alrededor, algo que sin duda no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Tal parece que las gobernantes de este mundo han hecho su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la alegría entre sus súbditos. De cierta forma era algo irresponsable para ella no mantenerse alerta en todo momento, pero en verdad este Pony le causaba una gran confianza a pesar de apenas conocerlo hace apenas una hora y que él le revelara tan impactante secreto, pero incluso ella quería saber más.

Pero para Tony mantenerse relajado ya no significaba ningún problema, él podría pasar en medio de una guerrilla totalmente tranquilo de la vida y sin usar una de sus armaduras. Tal vez era exceso de confianza, pero la verdad es que en este mundo no hacía falta preocuparse mucho por el "peligro" como en su viejo mundo, donde no podía tener un día sin qu supervillanos intentaran destruir una ciudad o incluso el mundo, incluso su confianza venia de cierta forma de la fama que tenía por su compañía, pero la verdad muy pocos Ponys conocían el rostro y nombre del fundador de Industrias Stark… algo bueno y malo a la vez desde su punto de vista.

Ambos continuaron avanzando por las calles del pueblo (donde circulaban pocos Ponys), intentando decidirse por una nueva atracción y así continuar con este hermoso recorrido. Y mientras se decidían por uno, ambos decidieron decir unas palabras.

 **–Bueno, he de admitir que me lo estoy pasando mejor de lo esperado –** Hablo muy alegre Tony **–La verdad no me esperaba encontrar una celebración de esta magnitud en este pueblo. Después de lo ocurrido ayer es curioso ver que se organizara esta celebración tan rapido. Me pregunto de quien fue esta idea.**

 **–Me gustaría conocer a ese Pony para agradecerle por tan magnifica celebración. Me la estoy pasando muy bien desde que llegue aquí. Es grandioso todo esto, incluso hay juegos que nunca había visto antes** – Se puso algo pensativa **– Además, no recuerdo que había un pueblo por estos alrededores, ni mucho menos que estuviera tan cerca del bosque. Aún recuerdo que todos los Ponys le temían demasiado al bosque Everfree como para siquiera verlo de lejos.**

 **–¿Enserió? Qué curioso es eso. Por lo que se mi "abuela" Smith fue una de las Ponys que ayudó a fundar este pueblo junto con su familia. Incluso tiene una historia muy interesante sobre aquel suceso que involucra al bosque Everfree y unas criaturas peligrosas.**

 **–Espero que se encuentre bien.**

 **–No te preocupes por ella. Más bien preocúpate por la pobre alma que se atreva a molestarla. Estoy seguro que el pobre no se podrá levantar en más de un mes. ¡Ha ha ha ha!**

 **– Ja ja ja. Es bueno saber eso Tony. No muchos se atreven a aventurarse a ese tipo de lugares y mucho menos a tener contacto con las criaturas del bosque –** Suspiro un poco decepcionada **– Es una pena de cierta forma. Ellos ignoran toda la belleza y grandeza que el bosque Everfree les brinda. Pero parece que el miedo puede más con ellos.**

 **–Tienes razón. Casi todo el mundo tacha a lo desconocido y extraño como peligroso, como yo, pora darte un ejemplo, pero hasta que no se atrevan a deshacerse de ese miedo nunca sabrán y conocerán las verdaderas maravillas que les brinda su mundo.**

 **–Hablas con mucha confianza Tony. ¿Acaso tú conoces aquellas maravillas? –** Lo interrogo **– O solo me quieres impresionar.**

 **–Bueno… no quiero sonar engreído y nada por el estilo Daughter. Pero honestamente creo que yo tengo más información sobre todo su mundo que todos los libros juntos que hay en toda Equestria. Incluso me atrevo a decir que se mucho más que las Princesas de Equestria –** Daughter lo miro con una mirada que no creía nada.

 **–¿Enserio?** – Pregunto con sarcasmo **– Si eso es cierto creo que serias más un nómada que un Pony de tierra. Deberías visitar la Luna para tu siguiente viaje y no quedarte sin cosas por descubrir.**

 **–Vamos Daughter, después de lo que viste y te dije hoy, aun dudas de mis palabras. Soy muchas cosas lindura, pero nunca un gran mentiroso. Además en la Luna casi nada, solo esos pequeños seres mágicos que controlan los sueños. Pero esa es historia para otro día –** Ahora Daughter si estaba confundida **– Y la verdad yo no creo que sea momento para hablar sobre estas cosas, ya que aún no me dices nada sobre ti, y sin mencionar el hecho de que estamos en público. Mejor lo olvidamos por el momento y vemos que más hay. Mira allá por ejemplo –** Señalo un juego de mesa con varias pelotas sobre el **– Se ve un poco interesante ese juego.**

 **–Está bien lo dejaremos por ahora. Solo espero que tus palabras sean honestas Tony –** Avanzaron al juego de mesa **– No me gusta que la gente me mienta.**

 **–Todo lo que ha salido de mis labios es 100% real amiga mía. Lo que en verdad te preocupara serán las palabras que sañgan mí boca, dudo mucho que alguien logre procesar o creer la "verdad" sobre mí** – La miro con picaría – **Solo espero que no sea el único en decir la verdad cuando nuestra conversación comience.**

 **–Juro por mi honor que solo hablare con la verdad y nada más con la verdad.**

 **–¡Huy! Tranquila abogada, ya no hay casos por resolver. Se puede tomar el resto del día. Je Je Je**

Ambos ponis se dirigieron al curioso juego de mesa para poder probarlo y entretenerse por un rato, eso pasó un buen tiempo en el cual ninguno de los dos se percató que los estaban siguiendo. En un local donde se estaban vendiendo disfraces y adornos para la Nigmare Night, tres máscaras de susto se alzaron para observar a la pareja divirtiéndose, y de tras de dichas mascaras se ocultaban 3 energéticas potrillas que espiaban con mucha cautela a la pareja de ponis.

 **–¡Estado chicas! ¿Qué han logrado ver? –** Pregunto Apple Bloom, con la máscara de un pony con una gran sonrisa, mejillas sonrojadas y un frondoso bigote. Y para rematar un elegante sombrero negro.

 **–Nada aun chicas. Parece que solo están conversando y jugando –** Respondió Sweetie Belle, con la máscara blanca de dos enormes ojos que denotaban tristeza y una enorme boca abierta (Mascara de Scream)

 **–Seguramente solo quiere disimular frente a él. Estoy segura que si la vigilamos suficiente revelara sus verdaderas intenciones –** Agrego Scoot, con una máscara de joki agujereada con tres franjas rojas.

 **–No lo sé chicas. Parece que solo es una amiga con la que la está pasando bien.**

 **–Puede ser cierto, pero será mejor estar seguras de ello Sweetie Belle. La verdad no meda muy buena espina esa unicornio –** Scoot la miro con llamas en sus ojos, lo cual sumado a la máscara de joki daba una escena que aterrorizaría a cualquiera.

 **–Quizás tengas razón Sweetie Belle** – Hablo Apple Bloom ignorando a Scoot – **Pero la verdad quiero ser la primera en enterarme quien es ella para mi hermano. Je Je Je –** Se contuvo una risa con su casco **– Ya quiero ver lo que ara mi abuela Smith si se entera que Tony tiene una nueva pareja. Je Je Je. Se emocionara demasiado**

 **–Ni hablar de eso. Ella no es su pareja, es sola una aprovechada que busca apoderarse de el –** Menciono Scoot ligeramente molesta **– Entre más rápido la desenmascaremos más rápido estaremos con Tony.**

 **–Ja Ja Ja –** Comenzó a dar ligeras risas Sweetie Belle

 **–¿Qué sucede? –** Pregunto Scoot

 **–Nada. Es solo que me parece un poco gracioso lo que dijiste sobre desenmascararla. Je Je Je**

 **–¿Y por qué te parece gracioso? –** Hablo Apple Bloom

 **–Es que nosotras somos las que usamos las máscaras. Creo que es más seguro que nos descubran y nos desenmascaren a nosotras. ¿No lo creen?** – Intento contener una risa que fue lentamente contagiada hacia sus amigas, las cuales comenzaron a reír también al entender el comentario de su amiga.

 **–¡Ja Ja Ja Ja!**

 **–¡Ja Ja Ja Ja!**

 **–¡Ja Ja Ja Ja!**

Sin darse cuenta, las pequeñas comenzaron a reír más fuerte y estas risas fueron escuchadas por Daughter, quien giro la cabeza para ver de quien provenían tales risas. Pero al volterar solo vio tres mascaras muy extrañas encima de unos barriles, las cuales miraban hacia su dirección. A ella le pareció un poco espeluznante, pero esas ideas desaparecieron al escuchar un grito muy animado.

 **–¡SIIIII! Anote. Que tal te pareció eso.**

 **–¿Qué? –** Daughter miro el tablero y vio una pelotita en uno de los orificios de la mesa que estaba de su lado **– Oye eso no es justo. Me distraje un momento. No cuenta ese punto.**

 **–Hay mi pobre Gems. No quiere aceptar su derrota. Calma, para la otra te dare la ventaja. Je Je Je –** Dio una sonrisa un poco engreída y esto motivo a Daugther a barrer el juego con el rostro de Tony.

Mientras tanto atrás de unos barriles las tres potrillas se encontraban un poco nerviosas y suspirando de alivio al mismo tiempo. Por poco las descubren a las tres por un descuido, por suerte las tres actuaron rápido y evitaron eso. Pero justo cuando se les paso el susto continuaron dando unas ligeras risas que solo eran escuchadas entre ellas.

Después de un minuto los 2 Ponys se retiraron del juego para continuar viendo y disfrutando de las atracciones, seguidos muy de cerca por las traviesas potrillas que estaban muy pendientes de sus actos. Siempre intentaban ocultarse entre la multitud usando trajes, que tomaban prestados de los puestos que vendían ropa, o simplemente ocultándose detrás de algún objeto que igualara su tamaño.

En ningún momento los par de tortolos se dieron cuenta que los estaban siguiendo y la verdad no les importaría si fuera así. Este día sé que era muy relajante para los 2, ya no tenían que preocuparse, por el momento, de algún inconveniente que los mantenga a la defensiva. Simplemente querían disfrutar el día como dos simples Ponys normales (aunque no lo fueran). Todo juego que era nuevo o interesante para ellos no pasaba desapercibido por sus ojos y mucho menos se salvaba de no ser probados.

Pero las potrillas no se quedaban atrás, incluso escucharon un par de sus conversaciones cuando se acercaron mucho a ellos y donde se mencionaban términos que no entendían las pequeñas. En su mayoría palabras u nombres extraños y de vez en cuando Tony mencionando algo sobre una armadura en su extraña plática o Daugther sobre un árbol. Pero decidieron pasarlo por alto, tal vez era solo una plática de Ponys de negocios. Aun así se mantenían al tanto de lo que hacían esos tortolos, quienes a su parecer se la estaban pasando demasiado bien… demasiado para una de ellas.

Después de seguirlos por una gran cantidad de juegos y atracciones, de las cuales ellas también probaron, las "espías" y los espiados se detuvieron a descansar en los asientos de afuera de un restaurante, donde ahora las chicas se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartadas de las demás y para evitar ser reconocidas usaron gafas negras y unos sombreros muy grandes, fingiendo ser todas unas señoritas que leían el periódico juntas.

 **–¿Alguna novedad chicas? –** Pregunto Apple Bloom mientras miraba disimuladamente a la pareja.

 **–Nada chicas. Aunque por algunos momentos pensé que se iban a besar –** Respondió Sweetie bajando un poco sus gafas para mirar mejor a la pareja **– Si no son pareja estoy muy segura que pronto lo serán. La verdad parece que se la están pasando demasiado bien.**

 **–En eso tienes razón –** Hablo Scoot un poco molesta **– Debo de admitir que se la están pasando muy bien, pero no dejo de sospechar que esa unicornio planea algo con Tony.**

 **–¿Estas segura Scoot? La verdad no creo que ella planea algo malo con mi hermano. Incluso debo de admitir que me emociona que por fin allá encontrado una pareja. No sabes la alegría que ciento por él.**

 **–Tal vez estas exagerando un poco esto Scootaloo, quizás solo sean muy buenos amigos y ya. No quiere decir que sean pareja como nosotras dijimos… –** Miro a su amiga con algo de interés **– Además, creo que estas actuando un poco extraño por todo esto.**

 **–De-de que hablas** – Respondió un poco torpe **– Yo no estoy actuando de forma extraña. Solo son ustedes y sus erróneos análisis –** Sus amigas se le quedaron mirando al no creer sus palabras y Scoot sabía que no pudo mentir bien **– Esta bien, está bien. Quizás están en lo correcto y solo estoy exagerando** – Suspiro **– Pero quisiera intentar una última cosa para estar segura –** Se levantó de su asiento **– Vamos chicas, síganme. Tengo una última idea.**

Sus amigas querían decirle algo pero ya era muy tarde ya que Scoot se había adelantado, ellas solo se miraron confundías para después seguir a su amiga y ayudarla con este plan que ojala no las metiera en problemas. Ya que ellas sabían muy bien que sus ideas llegaban a ser un poco… "arriesgadas".

 **–En un momento le entregaran su orden señor –** Respondió el mesero que atendió a Tony **– Por favor disfrute su estancia aquí.**

 **–Gracias buen Pony –** Respondió Stark **– Bueno a Daughter creo que ya es hora de que responda tus preguntas y tu respondas las mías. O hasta que lleguen nuestros pedidos.**

 **–Me parece justo Tony. Solo espero que seas honesto con migo al responder mis preguntas. O si no te ira un poco mal.**

 **–Ja Ja Ja. Créeme que me es muy difícil mentir preciosa, sobre todo con las chicas. Espera que conozcas a mi hermana para saber a lo que me refiero.**

 **–¿Hermana? No sabía que tenías hermanos.**

 **–Adoptivos Daughter, son 3 en total. Se podría decir que ellos fueron mi única ayuda cuando llegue a este lugar… y les agradezco profundamente eso.**

 **–Parece que los amas mucho.**

 **–Más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Ya que de cierta forma… fueron la primera familia que tuve en mucho tiempo –** Sonrió con algo de nostalgia antes de recuperar su buen humor **– Pero olvidémonos de eso y enfoquémonos a lo que venimos. Tu iniciaras con una pregunta que con gusto te responderé y tu aras lo mismo con migo. Así que ¿Qué deseas preguntar me?**

Daughter quería sacar toda la información que se pudiera de este pequeño Pony, pero como ambos intercambiaran información sobre ellos resultaría en un problema. La verdad no tiene mucha información que brindar a Tony. Recientemente había despertado y todos sus recuerdos aun no regresaban a su cabeza. Aun así no retrocedería e intentaría hacer su mejor esfuerzo… primero hay que empezar con algo simple.

 **–¿Tu perteneces o naciste en el reino de Equestria Tony?** – Algo simple desde su punto de vista.

 **–No –** Respondió rápido y sin problemas **– Yo llegue a este reino hace aproximadamente 11 años Daughter. De hecho este fue el primer sitio donde fui a parar y por eso lo considero como un hogar. Aunque la** verdad dudo mucho que alguien me reconozca después de tanto tiempo – Miro **a su alrededor – Muy bien, me toca** – Realizo su pregunta – **Dime Daughter. ¿Por qué te está buscando la Hermandad? ¿Acaso realizase algo malo?**

 **–Pues reciente mente aparecí en este Reino. Así que no. La verdad no sé porque me estaban buscando. Quizás detectaron mi fuerza magica. Y estoy segura que eso llamo su atención. Ya que mi poder no es muy fácil de esconder ante "los ojos del bosque".**

 **–Okey. Gracias por responder –** Se acomodó su melena **– Dime tu siguiente pregunta**

 **–Aver… ¿Cómo es que construiste esa armadura? ¿Utilizaste algún tipo de magia o encantamiento para poder armarla?**

 **–Ja Ja Ja. Claro que no Daughter** – Sonrió ante la inocencia de su compañera **– Ten por segura que cualquier cosa que yo posea o esté utilizando, es simplemente una creación mía–** Se sostuvo su camisa **– Incluso la ropa que estoy utilizando, aunque no soy muy bueno tejiendo.**

 **–Pero como es que-**

 **–Con estos cascos –** La interrumpió adivinando su pregunta **– Aunque no lo creas todo lo hice con estos pequeños. Debo de admitir que me costó mucho más trabajo que usar magia o algo por el estilo. Pero la verdad estoy satisfecho con mis avances. Créeme que todo es posible, incluso sin la magia. –** Una vez más Daughter se sorprendía por lo que decía, pero Tony decidió seguir preguntando **– Déjame pensar. ¡Así! Dime una cosa Daughter ¿Qué tipo de magia utilizas?**

 **–¿A qué te refieres?**

 **–Bueno. Es que cuando realizaste la tele-transportación no pude percibir tu magia _"o más bien mis sensores no detectaron nada" –_** _Pensó **–**_ **Y la verdad no se siente a nada que haiga investigado antes.**

 **–Así que también pudiste percatar eso. En verdad que tienes un buen ojo para esto Tony –** Suspiro **– ¿Conoces el Árbol de la Armonía? –** El asintió **– Bueno. Se podría decir que yo estoy conectada al Árbol de una manera… "espiritual". Por esta conexión que tengo el árbol me brinda su propio poder, el cual tiene una energía muy diferente a la magia normal, aunque a simple vista es casi imperceptible.**

 **–Interesante. La verdad pensé en estudiar el árbol desde hace ya un tiempo, pero su poder nunca emergía ante otras criaturas que no fueran los portadores de los Elementos de la Armonía, asi que decidí dejarlo así. No creo que me sea muy útil estudiar algo que solo se puede utilizar con 6 sujetos.**

 **–Parece que lo sabes todo. Dime algo ¿No eres una especie de genio?**

 **–Lo dices por lo hermoso que soy verdad** – Sonrió coquetamente, pero Daughter respondió con un coscorrón –

 **¡ZAAS!**

 **–¡Agh!** – Comenzó a sobarse **– Porque siempre me golpean las mujeres bonitas** – Intento mantener su sonrisa.

 **–No intentes pasarte de listo he.**

 **–Solo fue un cumplido –** Respondió inocente.

 **–Si como no –** Hablo un poco apresurada **– Ahora me toca preguntar a mí… Déjame pensar… ¡Ya se! –** Le clavo la mirada **– Respóndeme Tony ¿Conociste a Star Swirl el barbudo y su espejo de mágico? –** Tony la miro un poco confundido, pero intentaría seguirle el juego y saber más sobre eso.

 **–Bueno… nunca conocí en persona a Star Swirl ya que el vivió hace mucho tiempo. Además creo que tienes que ser más específica Daugther. Por lo que se Star Swirl construyo mucho objetos mágicos en sus días de vída, en los cuales he encontrado la mayoría, incluyendo 4 espejos mágicos –** Mintió en esto último **– La verdad me sorprende cuantas cosas creo ese viejo. Incluso te podría decir que toda Equestria apenas conocen una tercera parte de sus verdaderas creaciones. Así que tienes que ser mas especifica.**

 **–¿Cómo que 4? Creí que solo había construido un portal –** Genial, ella estaba soltando información sin darse cuenta.

 **–No lo creo, como te dije he encontrado 4 de esos espejos y el lugar a donde nos lleva es… interesante.**

 **–Genial… incluso sabes del mundo del otro lado del espejo. Ese tonto de Star Swirl debería haber guardado mejor sus cosas y elegir a alguien más que Celestia para encargarle sus artefactos –** Recargo su cabeza en la mesa como una niña desilusionada **– Creo que es muy obvio que no perteneces a aquel mundo** – Suspiro – **Sabes. Aun pienso que eres un viajero de las estrellas. Es la única explicación lógica que encuentro para ti, ningún ser vivo tendría tanta información y secretos en su cabeza.**

 **–Pues no diría que soy un alienígena. O por lo menos no lo soy en mi forma actual. Pero creeme que cualquier Pony puede realizar las mismas cosas que yo. Solo necesitan abrir más su mente y dejar fluir su imaginación. Evitando usar magia, ya que desde mi punto de vista eso los está reteniendo, no solo a los Ponys si no a todas las especies en general.**

 **–¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué tiene de malo la magia?**

 **–Se podría decir que muchas cosas. Y no me refiero al uso de magia negra o algo por el estilo** – Hizo un ademan **– No… simplemente dependen mucho de ella y esa dependencia los retiene y no los deja avanzar, y por supuesto no les deja desarrollar todo su potencial.**

 **–Pues yo no diría lo mismo. La última vez que estuve en Equestria no había visto tales inventos como aquellas maquinas que usan para volar o las que usan para la construcción de sus hogares, entre muchos inventos más.**

 **–Todo eso lo han logrado gracias a mi intervención Daughter. Todos esos aparatos fueron diseñados por mí y construidos con mis propios cascos o por uno de mis socios. La verdad me sorprende que en casi Mil años no hayan tenido grandes avances tecnológicos** – Suspiro cansado y algo aburrido **– Pero eso no importa ahora, es mi turno de hacer una pregunta –** Tomo una buena bocanada de aire **– Dime Daughter ¿Cuál es tu verdadera conexión con el árbol de la armonía? Ya sabes, el árbol que es para ti o tú que eres para el árbol –** Ella Dudo en responder, en verdad no sabía si era bueno hablar de eso ahora… pero prometió hablar con la verdad así que mantendría su palabra.

 **–Bueno Tony, la verdad es que mi conexión con el árbol es muy espe…-** Fue interrumpida por una mesera

 **–Su orden esta lista** – La mesera con otras dos ayudantes entregaron los platillos **– Espero que disfruten sus platillos –** Las otras dos meseras nublaron la vista de Tony con el menú y comenzaron a preguntar si quería mas platillos.

 **–Muchas gracias señorita –** Miro a la pequeña mesera un poco extrañada **– Espera un minuto, acaso no eres muy pequeña para estar trabajando.**

 **–No soy tan pequeña –** Respondió a la defensiva la pequeña mesera naranja **– Pero eso no importa. Espero que disfrute su platillo con su novio.**

 **–Ho no. Él no es mi novio. Solo un nuevo amigo.**

 **–Enserió. Pareciera que se la están pasando muy bien. A mí me pareció que eran más que amigos –** La miro con un poco de malicia **– Acaso no será su nuevo pretendiente.**

 **–¿Qué? –** Se sonrojo un poco y respondió un poco nerviosa **– Claro que no, es solo un nuevo amigo. Apenas lo conocí el día de hoy.**

 **–Entonces por qué esta tan nerviosa señorita –** Comenzó a presionarla **– Algo me dice que quiere algo más con su querido "amigo".**

 **–No no no no no.**

Mientras tanto Tony respondía por décima vez que no quería nada más y se apartó del rostro el menú.

 **–Muchas gracias por sus servicios señoritas, pero es todo lo que ordenaremos por ahora. Solo queremos un poco de… –** Se calló al mirar bien a las pequeñas meseras **– Esperen un segundo… Apple Bloom?... Swetie Belle? ¿Qué están haciendo?**

* * *

Twilight estaba un poco apresurada por lo que acababa de saber. En verdad Tony Stark estaba de visita en el humilde pueblo de Ponyville, y lo más increíble (y malo también) es que ella hablo personalmente con él, el empresario más importante de toda Manehattan y sin duda uno de los mejores inventores de su época. En verdad se sentía un poco tonta por no reconocerlo al instante, ya que ella en verdad deseaba tener una buena plática con él y sobre sus futuros inventos. Seguramente estaba en un viaje de negocios aquí en Ponyville y la verdad ella no desaprovecharía una buena oportunidad para convivir con él, ya que las pocas veces que lo ha visto en eventos importantes, él siempre se mantenía alejado de todos los invitados o inclusive ellos intentaban evitarlo.

Twilight daba su segunda vuelta por la feria sin algún tipo de señal del magnate de negocios. Ya empezaba a pensar que ella no lo volvería encontrar y se estaba desilusionando… y la verdad el cansancio no la ayudaba mucho a querer continuar. Ella decidió dar un último recorrido para tener una última oportunidad de encontrarlo, pero no tuvo éxito alguno, solo se topó con la tímida Pegaso amarilla que se encontraba buscando algo.

 **–Fluttershy –** La tímido Pegaso se asustó **– ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido a descansar.**

 **–Ho, Twilight –** Se relajó al ver que era su amiga **– Bueno… estoy buscando a Spike para decirle tu pequeño recado, pero no logro encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Quizás ya regreso al castillo por su propia cuenta, pero no estoy segura.**

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del pueblo una cola morada y puntiaguda se encontraba enterrada entre un montón de paja, mientras ligeras cortinas de humo y ronquidos salían de esta.

 **–Si es muy seguro. O tal vez siga divirtiéndose por aquí –** Se relajó **– Yo lo buscare ahora Fluttershy. Creo que lo mejor será que descanses. Te lo mereces después de todo.**

 **–Muchas gracias Twilight. Pero la verdad no me sentiré bien hasta saber que el pequeño Spike se encuentra con tigo.**

 **–No te preocupes Fluttershy. Yo puedo encargarme de esto. Tu solo encárgate de descansar.**

 **–No Twilight –** Se puso ligeramente firme **– Le prometí a Applejack que lo encontraría y lo llevaría contigo. Además no me sentiré tranquila hasta saber que ya regreso contigo.**

 **–Está bien Fluttershy. Pero hay que apresurarnos para que ambas descansemos más pronto.**

Las dos yeguas continuaron buscando al pequeño dragon por un rato, hasta que Twilgiht decidio preguntar a Fluttershy algo para iniciar una conversación con su tímida amiga.

 **–Fluttershy. Responde me algo. ¿Sabes quién es Tony Stark? –** Fluttershy se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta.

 **–Bueno… sí. Muchos ponis saben quién es él y sobre sus inventos, en especial todos los pegasos. De cierta forma es muy difícil no saber de él. ¿Por qué lo preguntas Twilight?**

 **–Bueno. No lo vas a creer Fluttershy –** Se emocionó Twilight **– Hace algunos minutos tuve el privilegio de hablar con él en persona. En verdad no sabes la emoción que medio al saber que era él.**

 **–Oh, que bueno escuchar eso Twilight –** Se impresiono ante tal noticia **– Me alegro mucho por ti. Espero que hayas tenido una plática agradable con él.**

 **–Bueno… La verdad es que no lo reconocí hasta que se marchó** – Sonrió avergonzada **– Y estuve buscándolo por un rato en la fiesta de Pinki. Pero la verdad no logre encontrarlo** – La miro un poco curiosa **– De pura casualidad no lo has visto.**

 **–¿Qué?** – Pregunto confundida y algo nerviosa **– No-No lo creo Twilight, no lo he visto.**

 **–Qué mala suerte. Lo más seguro es ya haya salido del pueblo** – Sus orejas decayeron y suspiro **– Tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle. Pero tal vez tenga más suerte la próxima vez –** Bostezo.

 **–No te preocupes Twilight. Estoy segura que lo veremos muy pronto. Oh espero que Applejack así lo quiera –** Susurro eso último.

 **–¿Applejack que? –** Pregunto curiosa.

 **–No no no no. Nada... –** Respondió muy apresurada y nerviosa **– Quiero decir que… em… que espero que Applejack quiera cuidar a mis animalitos. Si eso.**

 **–Emmm… Okey –** Respondió confundida **– Pero aun así. Por qué crees que lo veremos muy pronto.**

 **–Bueno… Creo que es solo corazonada –** Sonrió nerviosa **– Ya sabes que todo puede ocurrir en el momento menos…**

 **¡Bonk!**

Fluttershy al no ver por donde caminaba, por estar hablando con Twilight, choco en una esquina con un extraño Pony que tan bien quedo en el suelo como ella, pero el rápidamente se recuperó e intento ayudar a la tímida Pegaso que aún se encontraba un poco desorientada por lo ocurrido

 **–Lo siento mucho señorita. Déjeme ayudarla–** Hablo mientras extendía su casco el extraño Pony.

 **–He? –** Se asustó Fluttershy ante el desconocido, a quien todavía no lo veía.

 **–No te preocupes. Yo no te hare ningún… –** El pony miro a la pegaso **– Espera un segundo. ¿Fluttershy?**

* * *

 **Minutos antes**

Un pequeño grupo de ponis, conformados por dos adultos y tres potrillas, se encontraban caminando con alegría por las hermosas calles del pueblo, pero todos ellos se ganaban las miradas de los habitantes del pueblo con su peculiar… apariencia. Ya todos ellos estaban peculiarmente sucios, con restos de comida o empapados en agua, pero parecía importarles poco que todo el mundo les diera una curiosa mirada ya que ellos continuaban caminando y conversando entre ellos.

 **–Bueno. He de admitir que nunca antes me habían vetado de restaurante. Pero creo que valió la pena –** Soplo un fideo que le cubría el rostro **– Todo sea por divertirme con ustedes pequeñas traviesas.**

 **–Gracias por no enojarte con nosotras Tony –** Respondió Apple Bloom quien se encontraba con su melena y moño mojados **– En verdad no queríamos causar les problemas. Solo queríamos saber que estabas haciendo en Ponyville.**

 **–Y también quien era su nueva amiga –** Hablo Swetie Belle al otro lado de Tony con algunas manchas de salsa y aderezos en su pelaje **– Nos ganó mucho la curiosidad y no pudimos resistir seguirlos. Queríamos saber si por fin había encontrado a su Pony especial –** Se puso un poco asustada **– En verdad lo lamentamos. No queríamos ponerlos en problemas**

 **–No te preocupes por eso princesa –** Hablo Daughter con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras ligeras gotas de agua caían de su melena **– La verdad debo decir que fue muy divertido lo que paso haya en el restaurante. Supongo que aún tengo el espíritu de un niño en mi interior. Je Je Je**

 **–Entonces, les gustaría ser nuestra amiga y olvidar todo lo que paso en el restaurante –** Hablo Scoot quien estaba encima de la cabeza de Daughter, con trozos de pastel en la parte de su cara – **En verdad me agrada mucho señorita, y no quisiera que nos odie por ensuciarlos de comida.**

 **–Eso ya no importa preciosa, créeme que me divertí mucho y vi que la comida puede tener otro uso. Je Je Je –** Con su magia tomo un trocito de pastel que tenía Scoot y lo levito frente a ella **– Además que recibimos un poco de comida gratis. No te parece –** Scoot sonrió al ver que Gems la había perdonado a ella y sus amigas. Decidió probar un poco el pastel y Daughter imito la acción.

 **–Es bueno ver que se estén divirtiendo chicas –** Hablo Tony, llamando la atención de todos **– Pero creo que lo mejor será limpiarnos un poco. No quiero que una parvada de cuervos hambrientos me ataque en medio de la calle.**

 **–Creo que tienes razón Tony –** Respondió Apple Bloom mirándose **– Applejack se molestara si me ve así de sucia –** Le llego una idea que la emociono **– Que tal si vamos todos a la granja para asearnos y después puedes saludarlos a todos Tony. La abuela Smith te ha extrañado y desea verte con muchas ganas. Solo espero que ya haya llegado de Applelusa.**

 **–No lo sé Apple Bloom. No creo que sea muy cortes llegar en estas condiciones.**

 **–Eso no importa hermano. Creo que lo mejor será que vayas a la granja para saludarlos a todos. Les levantaría mucho el ánimo –** Lo miro con suplica **– Por favor.**

 **–Bueno. Solo porque tú me lo pides preciosa. Iré a visitarlos a todos y de paso a hacer algo que he dejado pendiente.**

 **–Así que tú eres la hermana de este peculiar Pony? –** Daughter pregunto y Apple Bloom sonrió orgullosa **– Bueno, creo que ya sé de donde sacaste esa personalidad alocada pequeña. Ji ji ji –** Las miro a las tres con una gran sonrisa **– Es bueno saber que ustedes tres se estén divirtiendo entre amigas.**

 **–Ni que lo diga señorita** – Hablo Scoot **– Siempre estamos en la búsqueda de nuestras Cutie Marks. Y no importa que tan difícil sea el desafío para obtenerlas, nosotras lo haremos con tal de conseguir nuestras marcas.**

 **–Siempre estaremos juntas para afrontar los retos y obstáculos que se nos pongan en frente –** Agrego Sweetie Belle –

 **–Y nunca nos rendiremos hasta que logremos cumplir nuestros objetivos y metas –** Finalizo Apple Bloom **– Por que nosotras somos**

 **–¡Las Cutie Marks Crusaders! –** Hablaron las tres al unísono.

 **–Hay que ternura –** Daughter dijo **– En verdad me alegro ver las entusiasmadas y unidas pequeñas. Estoy seguro que sus familiares están orgullosas de ustedes –** Las tres pequeñas se sonrojaron y sonrieron ante el cumplido.

 **–Yo me siento orgullosas de ustedes tres ahora –** Dijo Tony **– Espero que nunca cambien pequeñas. El mundo necesita a Ponys tan alegres como ustedes para - ¡Bonk!**

Tony no se percató por donde estaba caminando y en la esquina por donde pasaba choco con una Pony que tampoco se fijó por donde iba. Ambos cayeron al suelo un poco confundios, pero Tony se recuperó rápido e intento ayudar a la pobre Pegaso que aun parecía un poco confundida.

 **–Lo siento mucho señorita. Déjeme ayudarla–** Hablo mientras extendía su casco el extraño Pony.

 **–He? –** Se asustó Fluttershy ante el desconocido, a quien todavía no lo veía.

 **–No te preocupes. Yo no te hare ningún… –** Miro a la pegaso **– Espera un segundo. ¿Fluttershy?**

La tímida pegaso abrió sus ojos de la impresión y lentamente retiro su mirada del suelo para ver mejor quien le hablaba. Por unos momentos se quedó estática y confundida al ver la inconfundible imagen de aquel Pony que conoció en Manehattan y que le saco un fuerte susto al hacer una hazaña peligrosa con las tres potrillas.

 **–To-Tony? –** Pregunto extrañada **– En verdad eres tú.**

 **–Por supuesto que soy yo. A quien más conoces que tenga una barba tan elegante como esta. Pero dejemonos de bromas. Qué bueno es verte de nuevo.**

 **–¿Señor Stark? –** Pregunto una muy confundida Twilight.

 **–Oh, Princesa Twilight. Qué bueno es verla una vez más. Parece que el destino nos quería reunir a todos muy pronto, no le parece.**

 **–Si… disculpe que lo pregunte. Pero ¿Usted conoce a mi amiga Fluttershy? –** Miro a la pegaso que intentaba desviar la mirada.

 **–Por supuesto señorita Sparkle. La conocí cuando fueron por estas pequeñas traviesas a mi empresa.**

 **–¡Hola Twilgiht! –** Saludaron las Crusaders muy animadas.

 **–¿Niñas? –** Cada vez se veía más confundida y extrañada.

 **–He de decir que nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy… convencional que digamos que digamos –** Comenzó a recordar.

 _Tony recordaba como Applejack lo estaba estrangulando mientras un puñado de sus empleados estaban intentando quitar de encima a la vaquera, quien no se inmutaba ante la fuerza de tantos Ponis. Mientras tanto la tímida pegaso intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su amiga para que dejara de estrangular al pobre Pony._

 **–Pero se supone que ese día las pequeñas se quedaron con un familiar de Applejack que trabajaba en su empresa señor Stark –** Una idea un poco brusca le llego a la cabeza **– ¿Acaso es un familiar de la familia Apple? –** Pregunto un poco dudosa

 **–Se podría que soy más que un familiar señorita Sparkle**

 **–Em, Tony –** Hablaron un poco asustada Apple Bloom y Fluttershy, en verdad ellas temían que Tony dijera algo de lo que se arrepentiría después, pero al parecer sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

 **–Yo soy parte de la familia Apple desde hace muchos tiempo –** Extendió su casco en forma de saludo y le dio una gran sonrisa **– Ya que yo soy el hermano mayor de Applejack y Apple Bloom señorita Sparkle. Es un gran honor conocer a una de las mejores amigas de mi hermana.**

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos, nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Por una parte Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Daughter se encontraban atantas a las reacciones de sus otras amigas, mientras que Apple Bloom, Fluttershy y Twilight se encontraban impresionadas por lo que dijo, pero sin dudas a Twilight le costaba trabajo analizar esto que simplemente le parecía una locura.

 **–Baya, en menos de un día he dejado a varios Ponys sin palabras. Creo que soy muy bueno para esto. Je Je Je.**

 **–Espere un momento. Co-como que es el hermano de Applejack. Ella nunca menciono que tenía otro hermano mayor además de Big Mac.**

 **–La verdad no me sorprende que nunca me haya mencionado. Se podría decir que mantuvieron muy bien guardado el secreto. Pero creo que ya es momento de revelar algunos de ellos. Sé que tiene muchas preguntas señorita Twilight, pero si quiere respuestas le recomiendo que venga con nosotros.**

 **–¿Adonde? –** Pregunto emocionada Twilight.

 **–A mi hogar. Por supuesto. Con mi familia. Así que. ¿Qué dicen chicas? –** Miro a Fluttershy **– ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?**

 **–Si… suena bien para mí –** Respondió muy bajo Fluttershy, dudando un poco.

 **–¡Suena genial! –** Se emocionó Twilight **– ¡Quiero hacerle muchas preguntas señor Stark! No se imagina la cantidad de ideas que quiero compartir con usted. Estoy seguro que encontrara muchas de ellas interesantes.**

 **–No eso no tengo ninguna duda señorita Twilight. Pero primero tengo que estar un poco presentable –** Ambas yeguas lo miraron mejor a él y a sus acompañantes y vieron que en efecto estaban cubiertos o empapados de restos de comida. Como si hubiesen estado en medio de una pelea de comida **– No lo creen**

 **–Vamos rápido Tony –** Hablo Apple Bloom **– No hay que dejar esperando a la abuela Smith – Comenzó a jalonearlo junto con sus amigas.**

 **–No hay tanta prisa chicas** – Respondió nervioso **– Estoy seguro que todos podemos llegar con calma –** Sus palabras fueron completamente ignoradas, ya que las pequeñas lo siguieron jalando sin clemencia hasta alegarlas de las demás chicas.

Twilight a pesar de estar emocionada, aun no podía creer lo que el señor Stark le dijo. Como es posible que todo este tiempo ella haya tenido otro hermano mayor, y no es otro más que Tony Stark. Es algo muy intrigante para Twilight, porque Applejack jamás hablo de esto con sus demás amigas… o bueno. No todas

 **–Fluttershy –** Llamo su atención **– Quisiera preguntarte algo a ti y a nuestra nueva amiga.**

 **–Emm… que cosa Twilight –** Respondió nerviosa Flutteshy, evitando el contacto visual.

 **–Como conocieron al señor Stark.**

* * *

 **Angar Secreto**

En las instalaciones secretas de Tony, un ser con apariencia demoniaca y otro con apariencia insectoide se hallaban dando grandes bocanadas de aire sobre un montón de escombros de metal, para poder recuperarse del cansancio que sentían. Ellos tenían varios moretones y quemaduras leves, pero el campo de entrenamiento a su alrededor estaba en una condición que solo se podía pensar que recientemente había pasado una guerra en ese lugar.

 **–Bueno amigo –** Hablo Whisper mientras tragaba con dificultad **– Creo que fue muy pronto para usar esa dificultad –** Se miró una quemadura **– Esto va a doler hoy.**

 **–De que hablas –** Respondió con dificultad Pelium **– Eso solo fue el calentamiento, aun puedo combatir –** Se levantó en dos patas con dificultad **– Ves, aún estoy en forma –** Dio un salto pero su cuerpo no aguanto ese esfuerzo y cayó al suelo completamente de pecho.

 **–En forma de trapo usado amigo mio. Ja Ja Ja ¡Auch! ¡Auch! –** Gimió de dolor

 **–Si si si. Ninguno se encuentra en forma –** Miro en una de las entradas a Velska **– Mira por allá. Parece que Velska ya acabo con nuestro nuevo amigo.**

 **–Eso parece. Y la verdad parece muy feliz –** Se puso una mano en la barbilla **– Me pregunto qué le habrá hecho.**

La sombra humanoide se dirigio a una parte del gran salón mientras taradeaba. Se colocó en un lugar suficientemente lejos y toco un panel táctil, para que después una serie de muros la cubrieran totalmente y la sacaran de vista.

 **–Pues algo muy divertido como para que ella salga a preparar sus propios alimentos –** Miro la entrada por donde vino Velska **– Mira nada más. Creo que la víctima por fin salió a la vista.**

Discord salió caminando con aparente dificultad y cansancio. Algo esperado considerando su terrible apariencia, pelaje alborotado, ojeras, ojos rojisos, cuerpo tambaleante, etc. El Draconequus se acercó lentamente a sus nuevos compañeros y todos se miraron con algo de curiosidad.

 **–No preguntes –** Se respondieron los tres al unísono, formando un pequeño coro. Adivinando que es lo que preguntarían.

 **–Está bien, está bien –** Dijo Discord **– La verdad creo que ninguno ha tenido un buen día.**

 **–No, que te hace pensar eso –** Respondió Pelium aun tirado en el suelo con un gran sarcasmo **– Solo nos gusta prenderle fuego a las cosas. Pero al parecer mi mama tenía razón sobre lo peligroso que era.**

 **–Y parece que no disfrutaste la noche con Velska –** Lo miro son una sonrisa picaría Whisper **– Que pena por ti. Ella es una gran chica.**

 **–Je Je Je –** Respondió Discord asustado mientras un escalofrío pasaba por su columna **– Si tú lo dices –** No dejo de temblar.

 **–Ya se te pasara chico. Solo necesitas una buena bebida alcohólica y veras que muy pronto lo olvidaras. A mí siempre me ayuda en los tiempos difíciles –** Dijo pelium

 **–Ya lo me lo imagino –** Respondió el Demonio mientras rodaba los ojos **– Solo necesitas un buen masaje Discord. Pronto se te pasara el susto. ¡Jhon! –** Grito en la sala.

 **–En que le puedo servir –** Respondió la IA

 **–Prepárale un buen masaje a nuestro nuevo inquilino, no le vendría nada mal.**

 **–En seguida caballeros –** El suelo donde se encontraba Discord se desprendió y lo tomo desprevenido, este tomo la extraña forma de un asiento reclinable y otros dos pequeños robots salieron de unas pequeñas compuertas para comenzar a emitir ligeros descargas zonitas y eléctricas para comenzar a relajar a Discord. El Dracunequus definitivamente estaba disfrutando esto y lo agradecía en verdad, la noche fue muy pesada para él y no dejaba de sentir escalofríos repentinos, pero con esto desapareció sin ninguna duda.

No logro conciliar el sueño gracias a que el cuerpo de Velska estaba muy pegado al suyo, más de lo que él hubiese deseado. Y la sensación de su extraño cuerpo no fue nada agradable… pero por eso por lo que el no pudo dormir.

 **–Chicos. Ustedes son los primeros en estar aquí. Díganme ¿Cómo ha sido su estancia en este lugar?**

 **–Bueno. Todos pasamos por lo mismo. Pero en un inicio el maldito de Iron Man solo nos mantenía encerrados en nuestras celdas, pero por alguna razón, que todavía desconocemos, nos brindó todo este lugar** – Refiriéndose al enorme salón **– Al principio dudamos mucho, pero la verdad esto era mejor que estar encerrados en una celda las 24 horas del día.**

 **–A mí solo me tocaron un par de días estar encerrado –** Dijo Pelium, quien aún no se levantaba del suelo **– Y debo de admitir que intente hacer todo lo posible por salir de este lugar, incluso pelee con todo el mundo, incluyendo a Whisper. Pero luego me di cuenta que era imposible escapar de este sitio. O por lo menos lo es ahora.**

 **–Bueno. Supongo que cavar un túnel con una cuchara queda descartado de mi lista de escape. Je Je Je –** La broma de Discord agrado a sus compañeros y ellos se rieron con él. Dio un gran suspiro **– Pero hay algo que me intrigo por la noche chicos. No sé cómo podría describirlo. Pero creo haber escuchado algo extraño entre las paredes de este lugar.**

 **–Ja. No tardaste en darte cuenta** – Hablo Whisper **– La verdad es que a eso lo llamamos los "lamentos" y llevan pasando hace varios meses. Se llegan a escuchar en el silencio de la noche… y debo de admitir que me llegan a dar miedo.**

 **–A mí también. Luego llego a sentir mucho miedo cuando la oscuridad de lo noche nos atrapa. Es como aquellas historias de terror que me contaba mi padre. Y es que simplemente suena como si alguien nos estuviera pidiendo ayuda** – Sonrió burlonamente **– Muy aterrador no les parece.**

 **–La verdad si –** Respondió sin ánimos **– Muchas veces me he preguntado, que hay detrás de estos enormes muros.**

 _"Una enorme compuerta se habría en una parte desconocida de las instalaciones. De ella salieron tres armaduras blancas con sensores en sus hombreras. Las tres entraron a un pasillo que no era bien iluminado y apenas dejaba ver los enormes cuartos que se encontraban por montón en el corredor. Apenas se lograba divisar algo por las enormes barreras de poder que evitan la salida de cualquier cosa de aquellas habitaciones."_

 **–Pero no debe sorprenderte si comienzas escuchar más de esos lamentos Discord. Porque luego en las largas noches las cosas se ponen peor. Todo en este lugar es un misterio… que puede acabar con nosotros tarde o temprano.**

 _"Las armaduras pasaban cerca de las barreras de energía y con escáneres infrarrojos analizaban el cuarto, para después pasar a unos paneles que controlaban la habitación y descargar la información recopilada hasta el momento."_

 **–Él tiene razón Discord. Incluso llegas a sentir que no puedes llegar a estar a salvo en este lugar. Como cuando quieres evitar la oscuridad por miedo de que algún monstruo te pueda devorar. Je Je**

 _"La información que era recopilada seria analizada detalladamente por Allison más tarde. Esta acción se repitió con cada una de las habitaciones hasta llegar a la finalización de esta tarea. Cada una de las armaduras se dispuso a salir de esta zona, pero la última de ellas noto algo extraño en una de las habitaciones y se acercó a ella."_

 **–Así que Monstruos como nosotros. He? –** Dijo Discord **– Si como no.**

 **–No creo que sean como nosotros. Yo me refiero a verdaderos monstruos Discord. Criaturas no tienen ni una sola pizca de razón o sentimientos. Aquellos seres que solo te causan un horrible terror con solo oír su nombre. Je Je Je**

 _"La armadura se acercó demasiado a la barrera de energía y comenzó a analizar el lugar con sus escáneres. Y no encontraba al huésped de ese lugar. Comenzó a alarmarse y ponerse en defensa, preparado para actuar en cualquier momento."_

 **–Suena un poco exagerado eso. No lo crees Whisper? –** Respondió con una sonrisa arrogante Discord.

 **–Piensa lo que quieras Discord –** Se levantó y estiro **– Pero la verdad yo te recomendaría que no viajes la guardia en este lugar. Ya que…**

 _"Un curioso sonido fue emitido por algo en el interior de esa habitación. La armadura se acercó demasiado para intentar enfocar el origen de ese sonido, lográndolo. Pero capto una extraña forma que no le era posible visualizar por completo… y esta se acercó a una velocidad abrumadora hacia su posición."_

 ** _"¡KLONK!_** _– Un golpe seco sacudió La barrera de energía que ondeó con brusquedad e impotencia, mientras esta amenazaba con apagarse y liberar a el huésped que tenía a dentro."_

 **–… Que te hace pensar que fuimos los primeros en habitar este lugar –** Dijo mientras se retiraba con dificultad y dejando sembrada una semilla de miedo en Discord.

 ** _"¡RAAAAAWR! –_** _Un fuerte rugido aterrador hizo eco en el enorme pasillo. Causando la alerta a sus demás vecinos."_

 _La criatura responsable de este rugido se levantó y miro con furia a la armadura que estaba al otro lado de la barrera._

 _Un ser aparentemente humanoide con una piel completamente negra y una cabeza muy alargada que no tenía aparentemente ojos, enormes garras en sus extremidades y una enorme cola que terminaba en una muy peligrosa lanza. Sus labios se sacudían continuamente mientras de su boca salían cantidades exageradas de baba. Al separar sus afilados dientes dejaba ver una sub-mandíbula con dientes propios que dejaba escondida dentro de su boca y que utilizaba como una arma mortal._

 **-¡RAAAAAAAWR!**

Esta criatura volvió a soltar un potente rugido, pero estaba vez no se quedó solo. En cada una de las habitaciones diferentes criaturas golpeaban sus barreras de energía con brusquedad o solo rugían en furia al ver una vez más a sus opresores. Todas eran, en pocas palabras las, creaciones de un loco que deseaba ver el mundo destruido. Todas eran MUY diferentes entre sí, pero tenían algo en común… eran extremadamente peligrosas

La armadura al ver el alboroto que se estaba causando decidió dejar el lugar para que las cosas se calmaran. Después de toda su presencia era lo que causaba ese alboroto. Allison solo esperaba que las cosas se calmaran rápido. Pero conociendo la naturaleza de estas criaturas, eso tomaría un tiempo. Solo dejo que esas cosas descargaran rápido su furia, para poder continuar sus investigaciones con más calma. Y lo último que escucho de ese lugar fueron los distintos rugidos, agudos, gruesos, distorsionados, per turbantes, que emanaban y asían eco en ese lugar.

 **¡RAAAAAAAAWR!**

 **-¡WAAARG!**

 **¡RAAAAAAAAAAWR!**

 **¡RAAAAAAAAAWR!**

 **¡GROAAAAAAAAAWR!**


	11. Nuevos Rostros

**11 - Nuevos rostros.**

Applejack abría lentamente los ojos para despertar de su placido sueño, algo que no se esperaba al mirar su reloj, ya que al mirar la hora ella se dio cuenta que apenas había descansado unas 4 horas. Algo extraño, por lo general cuando está cansada muy pocas cosas logran despertarla y ahora no podía conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Pero la verdad no le importaba mucho, ya había descansado lo suficiente para poder reanudar sus labores diarios, así que ella no perdió el tiempo y se alisto para realizar todo su trabajo.

AJ decidió comenzar por el granero, el lugar que generalmente era el más desordenado de toda la granja. No era un trabajo tan pesado, pero si tomaba su tiempo. Tal vez de esa manera no se cansaría tanto y calentaría un poco sus músculos para los deberes más exigentes. No tardo en comenzar a escombrar casi todo el granero y la verdad estaba feliz de que no le tomara mucho tiempo… sin embargo sentía algo muy extraño que simplemente no podía explicar, pero no le dio mucha importancia. A lo lejos miro a su hermano que se acercaba con su puesto de manzanas con una un ceño fruncido, seguramente no le fue muy bien.

Tuvo una pequeña conversación con él y Big Mac le dijo que Apple Bloom dejo el puesto de manzanas solo en el Pueblo, desobedeciéndolo al no realizar la tarea que le encargo. Ninguno de los dos estaba molesto con su hermanita pequeña, pero ella tiene que aprender que la vida no es solo un juego. Tendrían una pequeña charla con ella cuando regresase a la granja. Solo esperaban que no se lo tomara a mal. Pero al parecer no tenían que esperar mucho ya que escuchaba un par de trotes afuera del granero y ellos intuían que era ella. Y al parecer no se equivocaron ya que su hermanita pequeña entro por la puerta del granero.

 **–¿Hermanos que están haciendo aquí? –** Pregunto Apple Bloom **– Creí que estaban en otra parte.**

 **–Qué bueno que llegaste Apple Bloom –** AJ dijo mientras La invito a que se acercase **– Ven con nosotros necesitamos hablar contigo**

 **–¿Sucede algo malo?**

 **–Tu nos dirás hermanita pequeña –** Respondió Big Mac **– Creo que se te olvido hacer una tarea que te encargue en el pueblo. ¿O me equivoco?**

Apple Bloom se confundió un poco, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos todo llego a su cabeza y se pudo nerviosa. Había olvidado por completo la carreta de manzanas en la feria.

 **–Hay no. Lo-lo siento mucho hermano. Es que surgió algo muy importante y se me olvido por completo.**

 **–Apple Bloom –** Hablo firme AJ **– Sabes que no nos gusta que mientas. Sobre todo a mí.**

 **–No estoy mintiendo hermana. En verdad surgió algo muy importante e inesperado. Pero no tienen que creerme a mí. Solo tienen que verlo con sus propios ojos.**

 **–¿Y qué sería tan importante que dejaste sola la carreta en la feria? –** Dijo un poco rudo Big Mac

 **–Que tal una visita inesperada hermanitos –** Una voz muy familiar que tomo por sorpresa a ambos Ponys sonó en la entrada del granero.

Ambos Apple alzaron la mirada en la dirección de dónde provino la voz, pensando que solo era una confusión… pero no fue así. El rostro de ambos Ponys se llenó de grandes sentimientos entre los cuales los más destacados eran la alegría y felicidad, inclusive sus ojos se humedecieron un poco. Sin duda era aquel gran Pony que los ayudaba a sonreír y a seguir adelante como una familia, a pesar de no estar siempre con ellos.

 **–Es bueno volver a verlos –** Dio una sonrisa **– Y es bueno estar en casa.**

 **–¡Tony! –** Ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo y se lanzaron a abrazar a su hermano adoptivo. Pero al parecer no midieron su velocidad ya que empujaron a Tony a fuera del granero. Pero la verdad a ninguno de los tres le importaba mucho, solo querían a estar nuevamente con sus hermanos – **Tómenselo con calma chicos. Tan bien me alegra verlos. Je Je.**

 **–Ja Ja Ja. Un poco de tierra no te hará mal hermano –** Dijo AJ muy entusiasmada **– Estar encerrado en una oficina no creo que sea lo tuyo… todavía.**

 **–Tienes razón. Prefiero ensuciarme los cascos haciendo él trabaja duro yo mismo. No lo crees Big Mac.**

 **–Tú lo has dicho Tony. Pero dinos algo. Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías a la granja.**

 **–La verdad quise venir lo más pronto posible. Me di cuenta de lo ocurrido con el demonio rojo y quise ver que todos estuvieran bien –** Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos por unos segundos, pero recuperaron rápido su alegría para no preocupar a su hermano.

 **–No hay nada de qué preocuparse hermano, nada de lo que Applejack no se pueda encargar –** Dijo Big Mac.

 **–En eso tiene razón. Solo era otro loco en busca de poder –** Dijo firme y un poco confiada **– Yo y mis amigas logramos vencerlo fácilmente.**

 **–¿En serio? –** Le dio una sonrisa picaría, ya que no se creía nada **– Bueno. Me alegro que no allá pasado nada grave** – Se rasco la nuca **– Pero la verdad. La verdadera razón de mi visita era para poder estar con ustedes. Ya tiene un tiempo que no los vengo a visitar.**

 **–Me alegra escuchar eso hermano –** AJ por unos momentos perdió la noción del tiempo viento a su hermano. Quien a pesar de estar un poco sucio. No dejaba de ser alguien admirable para sus ojos… o inclusive más.

 **–¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! –** Winona ladro a un costado de ellos y todos voltearon a verla. Solo para encontrarse con la inesperada sorpresa de que no estaban solos en la granja. Un pequeño grupo de Ponys estaba viendo a la pequeña familia reunida con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

Pero Applejack se puso muy nerviosa al reconocer a dos de sus mejores Amigas en el grupo. Sobre todo por la unicornio Purpura que aún no sabía su secreto.

 **–¡Twilight! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –** Los nervios le ganaban de ver a su amiga en aquel lugar **– Creo que vienes por unas jugosas manzanas. De seguro es eso, no te preocupes. Ven rápido con migo y te llevare a donde estas. Se nota que necesitas unas cuantas.**

 **–Applejack, ella ya lo…**

 **–Esta vez la casa invita y te podrás llevar todas las que quieras. Así que sígueme rápido para que las cosechemos. Incuso te dare unos cuantos consejos para que tú misma sepas cosechar tus propias manzanas –** Comenzó a alegarse.

 **–Applejack…**

 **–Mejor aún. Te hare un delicioso pay de manzanas para que lo disfrutes con Spike, solo sígueme y lo hare de inmediato. Estoy segura que tienes mucha hambre. Después de todo ha sido un-**

 **–¡APPLEJACK! –** Gito esta vez Apple Bloom, en la entrada del granero, para llamar la atención de su hermana **– No hay nada de qué preocuparse hermana. Ya lo saben.**

 **–¿Co-como que ya lo saben? –** Dijo incrédula y más nerviosa.

 **–Tal como lo oyes querida hermanita –** Respondió Tony **– Reciente mente acabo de decirle a tu querida amiga nuestro secreto familiar** – Dio una gran sonrisa.

 **–¡¿QUE?! –** Respondieron sorprendidos ambos Apple. Y el silencio reino por unos segundos

 **–EN VERDAD SE LOS DIJISTE –** Tony asintió **– ¡Por qué hiciste eso hermano! –** Dijo Big Mac un poco alterado **– Acaso las niñas te convencieron de hacerlo. Primero fueron ellas, después Fluttershy. Porque de repente le estas contando a todo el mundo el secreto que tanto nos costó guardar.**

 **–Exacto Tony –** Dijo Apple furiosa **– ¡Tanto esfuerzo hemos puesto de nuestra parte para que tú se lo estés contando a todo el mundo! –** Por un m momento Tony juro verle afilados dientes a su hermana y ella amenazaba en taclearlo y darle una buena paliza **– ¡Que es lo que sucede con tigo!**

 **–Cálmense chicos. Si sé que es muy desconsiderado de mi parte. Pero creo que ya es hora de que ellas sepan la verdad. Además –** Miro a Applejack **– No se lo estoy contando a todo el mundo. Con las amigas de Apple Bloom todos estuvimos de acuerdo y Fluttershy lo termino sabiendo por tu temperamento hermana. Aun lo recuerdo muy bien –** Se pasó un casco por el cuello.

Fluttershy y Applejack se terminaron sonrojando un poco por lo penoso que era eso para ellas, en verdad les daba vergüenza hablar de esa penosa escena que vivieron en Industrias Stark. Applejack se avergonzaba por su actitud de aquel día y Fllutershy por ser mencionada entre tantos Ponys.

 **–Está bien Tony tu ganas** – Suspiro **– Solo espero que medio mundo no se termine enterando de esto –** Le apunto con su pesuña al ver a Daugther, y AJ dedujo que esa unicornio también lo sabía **– Pero más te vale sean los últimos Ponys en enterarse de esto.**

 **–Si si. Ya lo sé Applejack. Solo quiero contárselo a unas cuantos. Incluyendo a tus amigas, de las cuales ya llevamos 2 de 5 –** Desvió un poco la mirada **– Por cierto. Esto es algo repentino –** Se rasco la nuca nervioso **– Me parece que he invitado a todos a comer, ya que hemos tenido un día un poco… agitado. Espero que no allá ningún problema** – AJ le volvió a clavar sus penetrantes ojos, pero suspiro con cansancio… que se le pude hacer ahora.

 **–Por supuesto que no Tony. Todos son bienvenidos al hogar de la familia Apple. Pueden sentirse como en casa. Pero… –** Miro un poco mejor a todos los demás y notaron que estaban sucios **– Que les paso a todos.**

 **–Es una historia algo graciosa, pero te la contare para otra ocasión. Lo que necesito ahora son cascos extras para elaborar suficiente comida para todos. Que dices Applejack. ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?**

 **–Cuenta con migo Tony. Solo espero que no quemes nada esta vez. Ja Ja Ja –** Applejack junto con Big Mac soltaron unas carcajadas.

Todo el mundo entro a la casa de la Familia Apple para poder asearse (quienes lo necesitaban) y preparase para la comida. Mientras tanto Tony y Applejack preparaban sin ninguna dificultad la comida para todos los invitados, incluso llegando a divertirse como en los viejos tiempos. Varias veces Applejack calmo a Twilight para que no insistiera sobre la relación que tenía Tony con su familia. AJ sabía muy bien que solo estaba ahí para hacerle muchas preguntas a su hermano, y las contestaría con todo gusto. Pero la verdad prefería tener a todas sus amigas juntas para hablar sobre ello y no repetir la historia varias veces.

Twilight y Fluttershy esperaban un poco aburridas, pero la verdad no quería molestar a la familia y por eso se mantuvieron calladas un tiempo. Pero gracias a eso Fluttershy logro contarle de una manera mejor a Twilight como ella conoció a Tony Stark y el secreto de la familia Apple. Twilight saco unas carcajadas al escuchar la historia y al imaginarse en tal estado a Applejack. En verdad estrangulo a su hermano frente a sus empleados, algo que definitivamente esperaba no ver de su amiga. Pero Fluttershy no dijo mucho sobre Tony y las CMC. Ya que Applejack solo se limitó a decirle que guardara bien este secreto y que cuando el momento llegue, ella le contaría todo. Y tal parecía que el momento ya casi había llegado.

Después de una hora todo el mundo (Menos la abuela Smith) se encontraba bien aseado y sentados en una gran mesa en la cocina, para que cada quien recibiera sus alimentos. El ambiente en la casa de la familia Apple era mejor de lo se esperaba a pesar de estar con desconocidos (Tanto Tony y Daugther), sin duda todos los Apple aceptaban a cualquier amigo o conocido como otro más de la familia y esta vez no era la excepción. Todo el mundo hablaba, bromeaba y reía sin cesar mientras todos disfrutaban la compañía de los demás. Ahora Twilight veía que definitivamente Tony era parte de la familia Apple, y el casi siempre conversar muy bien con todos o contaba uno de sus oportunos chistes.

Pero Twilight aun así quería saber cuál era su historia con los Apple y por qué ellos se empeñaron tanto en ocultar tal secreto. Por Celestia, apenas esta mañana ella estaba totalmente desinformada sobre esto, y ahora se daba cuenta que una de sus mejores amigas tenía como hermana a Tony Stark, uno de los mejores inventores de su época. Ella sabía que tenían muy buenas razones para hacer esto y varias se deducían muy bien. Pero simplemente quería conocer la verdad.

Después de la comida Daughter decidió retirarse y se despido cortésmente de todo el mundo. Tony les conto a todos que era una muy buena amiga suya y compañera de negocios, así que antes de que se retirara ellos dos hablarían sobre esos "negocios". Ambos se encontraban a las afuera de la granja charlando en privado, mientras que en la casa Applejack calmaba a Twilight para que no hiciera tantas preguntas.

 **–Espero que hallas tenido un gran día con todos nosotros Daughter. En verdad yo me la pasa muy bien contigo.**

 **–Yo también me la pase muy bien Tony. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía tiempo para divertirme. Así que te agradezco mucho todo esto –** Le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

 **–Solo espero que nos podamos ver muy pronto querida amiga. La verdad creo que aún no acabamos nuestra serie de preguntas. Je Je Je**

 **–En eso tienes razón. Aun me tengo muchas dudas sobre ti y de dónde vienes, pero creo tengo mucho que procesar el día de hoy. Ja Ja Ja –** Bromeo un poco y después miro a la granja **– Solo espero que cuides muy bien de ellos Tony.**

 **–Te refieres a mi familia.**

 **–Si. Creo que esto ya lo sabes, pero tienes que mantenerlos alejados del Pony que está adentro de esa armadura. La verdad odiaría que algo les llegase a ocurrir.**

 **–Lo sé muy bien –** Suspiro **– La verdad paso mucho tiempo pensando en su bienestar y es por ello que los mantengo alejaos de esta vida. Si algo les llega a ocurrir por mi culpa, no me lo podre perdonar jamás –** Miro de reojo a la granja **– Pero tampoco los quiero engañar toda mi vida.**

 **–No te preocupes por eso. Lo importante es su seguridad y la tuya. La verdad cuando nos volvamos a ver, no espero encontrarte hecho queso suizo. Por eso cuídate mucho –** Daughter se le acercó y le dio un cálido abrazo que Tony correspondió – **Espero volver a verte pronto Tony.**

 **–Yo también Daughter. Cuídate tú también –** Ambos terminaron el abrazo.

 **–Casi lo olvidaba –** Con su magia hizo aparecer el pequeño muñeco Changelin que se ganó en la feria **– Toma. Quiero que tú lo tengas. Tómalo como un pequeño recuerdo para que no me olvides.**

 **–Estás segura. Tú te lo ganaste, no yo.**

 **–Cálmate. A donde iré no lo necesito. Pero la verdad creo que a ti te hace falta un poco de compañía. Así que tómalo.**

 **–Okey –** Tomo el muñeco con un casco **– Muchas gracias. Y tengo un nuevo compañero de trabajo –** Daughter se comenzó a retirar.

 **–Por favor no te metas en muchos problemas Tony. Y también cuida muy bien de ellas.**

 **–Lo mismo digo Daughter. Cuídate –** Después de unos minutos Daughter desapareció de su vista y decidió volver a la granja, no sin antes verificar unas cosas **– Allison ¿Tuviste alguna suerte con ella?**

 **–Me temo que toso los análisis no funcionaron señor, incluso intente usar otras formas de detección que no fueran las mágicas, pero ninguna dio resultados. Me temo que por ahora nos es imposible "ver" la energía mágica que utiliza su nueva amiga.**

 **–Ya veo. Igual que el árbol y los –** Pensó en algo **– Un momento. Los elementos de la armonía. Parece que no mintió después de todo. Allison por favor analiza todo los datos que tengas sobre los elementos y el árbol de la armonía. También toma en cuenta la información que logre recopilar de aquellas ruinas en el fondo del océano. Creo que los grabados en esas estructuras por fin encajaran en algo.**

 **–Como usted diga señor.**

 **–Una última cosa. Parece que muy pronto conoceré a las amigas de mi hermana. Así que por favor trae lo que prepare para ellas.**

 **–Entendido. Y señor. Espero que esta vez pase más tiempo con sus hermanos.**

 **–No te prometo nada –** Una ligera descarga eléctrica lastimo a Tony **– ¡AUCH! Está bien, está bien. Pasare más tiempo con ellos.**

Tony llego rápido a la casa mientras del sol decencia para darle paso a la Luna, y en menos de lo que se imaginó Twilight se lanzó hacia el para hablar sobre sus inventos y compartir algunas ideas que ella tenía. A Tony no le molesto esto, pero Applejack logro convencerla de que lo dejara descansar y que mañana le contaría todo lo que ella quisiera saber. Con la única condición de que trajera a las chicas y así tenerlas a todas para poder informarlas sobre esto.

Twilight no quería irse, pero estaba en una casa ajena así que no tuvo otra opción. Ella se retiró junto con Fluttershy para por fin descansar como es debido, pero seguramente se desvelaría al pensar en todas las preguntas que le haría al señor Stark, simplemente su emoción le ganaba. Por eso la noche paso rápidamente para ella y en menos de lo que se esperaba ya era de día. Rápidamente se alisto y salió de su nuevo castillo para ir a ver a Tony, no sin antes pasar por todas sus amigas, las cuales aceptaron con gusto pensando que se trataba de algo importante, pero aún seguían cansadas.

Por otro lado la familia Apple madrugo como siempre para realizar las tareas diarias. Tony por su parte reparaba cualquier desperfecto que tuviera la granja o las máquinas de sus hermanos. No era algo realmente difícil para él, pero siempre estaba encantado de ayudar en lo que pudiera en la granja. De hecho ahora mismo se encontraba arreglando la máquina que utilizan para hacer la Sidra de Manzana.

 **–Creo que con eso bastara –** Se limpió sus cascos con un pañuelo y guardo sus herramientas de trabajo en un pequeño bolso **– Aun no me creo que sigan utilizando a este pequeño, podría darles uno mejor –** Luego pensó un poco en la Abuela y como ella reaccionaria **– No. La abuela Smith no lo aceptaría. Aun me sigo preguntando que tiene en contra de la maquinaria.**

 **–Tony. Conque aquí te encontrabas –** Hablo Big Mag en la entrada del granero.

 **–Hola Big Mac ¿Qué sucede?**

 **–Necesito tu ayuda con unas cosas ¿Crees que me puedas echar un casco?**

 **–Claro –** Avanzo así a el **– ¿Cual es el problema?**

 **–La bomba del pozo está dejando de funcionar y quería ver si me ayudarías con ella.**

 **–Por su puesto. No debe ser nada grave –** Los dos caminaban tranquilamente por la granja hasta el pozo, pero Tony quería preguntar algo **– Dime Big Mac ¿Cómo ha estado la abuela? –** Big Mac lo vio extrañado, pero supo por su expresión a que se refería.

 **–Fuerte y decidida hermano. Como siempre lo ha estado. Aunque la verdad la he notado un poco angustiada. Debe de estar preocupada por algo o alguien. Quizás por eso salió del pueblo y se dirigió a Applelusa. Pero la verdad no conozco un problema que ella no pueda resolver.**

 **–Ya veo. Espero que no sea nada malo –** Llegaron al pozo **– Veamos que tiene este pequeño –** Saco sus herramientas y comenzó a desmantelarlo **– Y qué hay de nuevo en tu vida Big Mac. Hay alguna chica especial para ti.**

 **–Je Je. No tengo tiempo para relaciones Tony. La granja siempre será mi prioridad.**

 **–¿Enserio? –** Dijo con sarcasmo **– Por lo que he escuchado tuviste unos sentimientos amorosos con una maestra de escuela.**

 **–¿Qué? –** Dijo un poco sonrojado, ese tema le daba algo de pena **– ¿Quién te dijo eso?**

 **–Una pequeña palomilla hermano.**

 **–Fue Apple Bloom verdad.**

 **–Sip**

 **–Hay esa pequeña traviesa –** Se rasco la cabeza cansado y rio levemente por la actitud de su hermana **– Bueno la verdad si hubo algo con esa maestra. Pero no funciono para ninguno de los 2. Así que solo decidimos ser amigos.**

 **–Es una pena oír eso. Pero por suerte ella no es la única en la dirigiste tu atención, ¿verdad?**

 **–¿Por qué lo dices?**

 **–Lo pude ver en tus ojos ayer. Ella también te gusta. Pero parece que no te atreves a decirle.**

 **–Ja. Ton obvio soy –** Le divirtió que Tony se diera cuenta tan fácilmente **– Bueno si lo admito. En verdad me gusta mucho. Pero no creo ser lo suficiente bueno para ella. Después de todo solo soy un simple granjero y ella ha ayudado a salvar Equestria incontable veces. Simplemente es una heroína.**

 **–Bueno con esa aptitud no lograras nada con nadie hermano. Solo mírame a mí, crees que por ser solo un simple pony no lograre hacer nada grande, eso pensaban muchos de mi –** Comenzó a remover y acomodar engranes de la bomba – **Pero ahora he demostrado que no es así. Yo junto a mis colaboradores hemos traído grandes inventos que ayudan a la vida diaria de los Ponys, y logramos que cualquier ser vivió en Equestria logre volar sobre las nubes. No importa si no tiene alas o magia. Siempre encontré obstáculos en el camino, pero no por ser un simple Pony me detuve. Si no que seguí adelante.**

 **–Creo que nuestros casos son muy diferentes Tony.**

 **–No lo creo hermano. Sé que la verdadera razón por la cual no le dices nada a ella es porque tienes miedo de que los otros Ponis empiecen a hablar mal de ti, por ser un alguien del campo. No porque no crees ser suficiente bueno para ella –** Dio unos últimos arreglos a la bomba **– A muchos unicornios y pegasos no les agrado la idea de que un Pony de terrestre fuera más famoso que ellos, llegando a tachar de un fraude o inclusive ladrón de ideas, para poder así arruinar mi reputación. Incluso algunos locos comenzaron a decir que el cielo solo les pertenecía a los pegasos y que yo no tenía ningún derecho de invadirlo –** Suspiro **– El miedo comienza a invadirte al principio, lo admito. Pero si nosotros renunciamos a nuestras metas o ha todo lo que hemos hecho, simplemente les estaremos dando la satisfaccion a ellos –** Termino de arreglar la bomba y se dirigio hacia Big Mac **– Lo que trato de decir hermano. Es que no nos debe importar la opinión de los demás… y mucho menos si no son de nuestra familia. Siempre habrá Ponis que se interpondrán en nuestro camino, pero uno debe seguir adelante sin importar las dificultades. Tú eres capaz de grandes cosas Big Mac. No dejes que nadie te detenga.**

Vaya, no sabía cómo hacia su hermano para ser tan sabio a su corta edad. Incluso a veces le parecía que sabía más que la abuela Smith. En verdad agradecía tener a otro semental en la familia, ya que dudaba mucho poder hablar sobre estas cosas con alguien más que no fuera Tony… de hecho el casi no hablaba con nadie que no fuera parte de su familia. Así que le agradeció con una gran sonrisa a su hermano y decidió ver si ya todo estaba hecho.

 **–Bueno. Veamos si este pequeño ya funciona** – Encendió la bomba y emitió un sonido tosco, para después comenzar a funcionar **– En verdad que eres muy bueno para estas cosas. Aun me pregunto cómo es que sabes tanto.**

 **–Años de estudio y práctica hermano. Pero no me des todo el crédito, ambos construimos la bomba y la máquina para hacer la sidra. Tú tienes el mismo potencial que yo. Solo tienes que esforzarte un poco más.**

El sol por fin hizo presencia en el cielo y Tony decidió ir a darse una ducha. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que la Señorita Twilight vendría temprano a verlo. Así que se aseo completamente el cuerpo y se puso una sencilla, pero elegante camisa. Applejack termino minutos después sus deberes y también se alisto para recibir a Twilight y a las demás chicas, es curioso como todo el mundo acaba más rápido su trabajo cuando su hermano les hecha un casco, pero decidieron restarle importancia.

No tardo mucho tiempo para ver a la lejanía al grupo de amigas de Applejack adentrándose a la granja. AJ junto a Tony se prepararon para recibirlas y poder tener una agradable mañana, o por lo menos una mañana tranquila. Tony ya se podía imaginar las reacciones de sus amigas, después de todo Applejack le ha contado mucho sobre ellas mediante sus cartas o cuando él estaba con la familia. Pero la verdad era que ambos estaban preocupados solo por una única poni, una rosa e hiperactiva Pony. Pero si todo iba según lo planeado, solo ellas se limitarían a conocer el secreto de la Familia Apple.

 **–Y entonces nos puedes decir ya por que nos trajiste aquí querida –** Pregunto Rarity mientras se terminaba de cepillar la melena.

 **–Si Twilight. Ya dinos porque estamos en la granja de Applejack –** Dijo Rainbow Cansada **– Espero que sea algo importante como para interrumpir mi siesta.**

 **–Los ciento chicas, pero prometí que no diría nada –** Respondió Twilight alegre e intentando contener su emoción **– Pero créanme que valdrá la pena que lo vean por ustedes mismas. No quiero arruinar la sorpresa.**

 **–¿¡SORPRESA!? SI QUE EMOCION** – Quien más si no Pinki saltando, aun mas, de la alegría **– Seguramente es una fiesta sorpresa para nosotras. ¡NO! Seguramente la abuela Smith nos prepara a todas nosotras uno de sus mejores postres. O tal vez Applejack nos quiere decir a todas algo impactante. O seguramente hay un problema que solo las 6 podemos solución-** Le taparon la boca con una manzana.

 **–Creo que ya entendimos Pinki –** Respondió Rarity sin perder la compostura **– Solo espero que no sea lo último que dijiste.**

 **–No se preocupen. Estoy segura que se emocionaran por esto. Al igual que yo. Jijiji –** Dio unos saltos de alegría al pensar lo que diría el señor Stark sobre algunas de sus ideas.

 **–Okey. Yo solo quiero probar algo de cidra –** Rainbow se relamió los labios **– Estoy segura que Applejack tiene un poco guardada en la granja. Así que apresurémonos –** Las chicas apresuraron el paso llegar a la puerta de la casa, tocarla y esperar que alguien les abriera.

No tardó mucho en aparecer Applejack y saludarla con su singular tono. Todas sus amigas pasaron a su casa y tomaron asiento donde pudieron, esperando que por fin les dijeran la razón de esta reunión tan repentina. Applejack fue directo al grano y dijo que tenía que presentar a alguien muy importante de sus familiares. Por un momento Rarity y Rainbow se disgustaron un poco al pensar que las despertaron por algo asi, pero conocían bien a su amiga y ellas intuían que era algo importante.

 **–Y bien. Donde está tu familiar ahora –** Dijo Rarity elegante como siempre.

 **–Ahora se encuentra ayudando a Apple Bloom con unos deveres–** Respondió AJ mirando las escaleras **– No debe tardar en baja.**

 **–Bueno espero que se presente rápido –** Rainbow se quejó **– La verdad tengo mejores cosas que hacer.**

 **–Yo ya quiero conocerlo. Conozco a muchos de tus familiares** – Decía Pinki **– Pero estoy seguro es alguien nuevo, ya que si no lo fuera lo hubiera reconocido rápidamente. Seguramente es aquel Pony que vi en el pueblo, pero no le hable porque estaba divirtiéndose con una unicornio. La verdad se me hizo muy conocido, pero no recuerdo muy bien de donde –** Pinkie seguía hablando igual de rápido y Rainbow comenzó a cerrar los ojos para descansar **– Pero ahora que dices que es un familiar tuyo creo que ya sé de donde le saque lo parecido o eso creo. Incluso tiene un pelaje parecido al de Big Mac, pero el color de su crin era negro y no he visto a casi nadie con ese color de crin. Seguramente se trata de un pariente muy muy lejano por parte de la Abuela Smith, ya que ella –** Le volvieron a tapar la boca

 **–Ya entendimos Pinki –** Ahora AJ le coloco un pedazo de pay en la boca para que se callara.

 **–Dios mío. Acaso están diciendo un trabalenguas muy complicado, o que fueron todas esas palabras –** Atrás de ellas hablo un Tony, quien las miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras se recargaba en una pared **– Hola. Mucho gusto en conocerlas señoritas –** Las tres chicas que aún no lo conocían iban a responder el saludo, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver ese rostro tan conocido para ellas. Pero Rarity fue quien lo reconoció primero, pero pensó que era un error suyo.

 **–Espera un momento –** Lentamente una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro **– Acaso eres tú eres…**

 **–Oh vaya. Parece que alguien por fin me reconoce. Pero permítame presentarme cordial…-**

 **–¡TU!**

 **–¿He? ¡Ught! –** De un momento a otro Tony paso de estar de pie hablando con las chicas a estar de espaldas contra el suelo, mirando un poco con dificultad a su atacante. Quien más que Rainbow Dash, quien lo envistió y le saco una buena parte de su aire. Nadie se esperaba esto y una prueba de ello fueron los escasos segundos de silencio que reinaron en la casa, mientras todos los presentes trataban de procesar lo que había ocurrido.

 **–¡Por fin te decidiste a aparecer traidor! –** Dijo aparentemente furiosa Rainbow, mientras estaba encima de él para evitar sé que moviera **– ¡No te dejare escapar esta vez! –** Tomo distancia con uno de sus cascos para darle un certero golpe en la cabeza y dejarlo inconsciente. Pero al atacar se llevó una inesperada sorpresa.

 **–Oye, por qué hiciste eso** – Dijo con aparente dificultad para respirar Stark, mientras detenía el casco de Rainbow sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero ella en vez de quedarse quieta, siguió con otra serie de 5 ataques que Stark bloqueaba sin mucha dificultad.

Sus amigas, reaccionaron lo más rápido que pudieron y apartaron a Rainbow, con su magia, del pobre señor Stark, quien se levantaba con algo de dificultad.

 **–¿Qué es lo que están haciendo chicas? –** Dijo entre dientes mientras esa retenida aun por la magia de Twilight y Rarity.

 **–¡No! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tu Rainbow?! –** Dijo Applejack furiosa **– ¡Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza! ¡ACASO ESTAS LOCA!**

 **–Déjalo Applejack –** Tony apoyo un casco en ella y le regalo una sonrisa **– No pasó nada grave.**

 **–¡Pero qué sucede con ustedes chicas! –** Respondió Rainbow **– No ven que él es un traidor.**

 **–Querida como te atreves a decir tales mentiras. Acaso no sabes quién es él –** Regaño Rarity, perdiendo un poco la compostura y llamando la atención de Rainbow **– Él es Tony Stark. Fundador y dueño de Insdustrias Stark. El pony más importante de toda Manehattan.**

 **–¿Qué? –** Dijo incrédula Rainbow, pero lejos de calmarse pareciera que echaron más leña al fuego – **Enserio es el – Frunció más el ceño.**

 **–¡SIIII! –** Grito Pinkie entre saltos – **¡QUE EMOCION, QUE EMOCION. SABIA QUE SI ERA EL. ES EL UNICO PONY EN TODO EL PUEBLO QUE NO ME ERA CONOCIDO, PEOR AHORA SE QUE…! -**

 **–Suéltenme chicas necesito arreglar unas cosas con el – Se alteraba cada vez mas.**

 **–Primero necesito que te calmes querida –** Dijo Rarity **– No queremos que hagas algo imprudente.**

 **–Vamos Rainbow. No te puedes comportar así**

Una discusión sin sentido comenzó en la casa de la familia Apple y está cada vez se hacía más intensa. Tony y Fluttershy miraban la escena un poco preocupados, mientras Applejack perdia la paciencia rápidamente. Después de unos minutos de estar discutiendo por fin Applejack decidió calmarlo todo.

 **–¡POR FAVOR, GUARDEN SILENCIO TODAS! –** Grito AJ a todo pulmón para calmar a todos, lo cual funciono muy bien. Ya que ahora ella era la fuente de atención **– Gracias. Si no les molesta quisieras presentarles correctamente a Tony. Sin ningún tipo de interrupciones esta vez –** Miro muy mal a Rainbow. Nadie dijo nada y pusieron atención – **Eso está mejor. Como ya se abran enterado el Pony que tengo mi derecha es el afamado Tony Stark. Uno de los mejores empresarios de todos los tiempos y entre otras cosas.**

 **–Eso es correcto. Mucho gusto en conocerlas chicas. Es un verdadero placer estar ante ustedes –** Hizo una reverencia y saludo con muchos modales.

 **–¡Oh por Celestia! –** Rarity no pudo contener mas sus emociones y se abalanzo hacia el, para poder abrazarlo **– No puedo creer que por fin lo he conocido señor Stark. No sabe lo honrada que me siento con su presencia –** Dijo de una manera un poco dramática mientras le enseñaba su mejor rostro **– Usted ha sido una gran inspiración para muchos Ponis de la alta sociedad. En verdad es alguien muy especial.**

 **–Esto… –** Una gruesa gota de sudor se deslizaba por su nuca mientras correspondía el "saludo" **– El gusto y honor es todo mío señorita Rarity –** Tomo su casco como todo un caballero.

 **–Sabe mi nombre. Aja ja ja –** Rio como una pequeña potrilla al escuchar su nombre del Pony de sus "sueños". Pero rápidamente Twilight tomo a Rarity y la alejo del señor Stark para evitar esa escena vergonzosa.

 **–Así que en verdad eres familiar de Applejack –** Pregunto Pinkie para sacarse todas las dudas.

 **–Genial. Y bueno, que eres de ella? –** Dijo con desagrado Rainbow **– Un familiar muy lejano. Como un primo o algo así.**

 **–Claro que no soy ningún primo –** Sonrió inocentemente **– Soy su hermano adoptivo.**

 **–…**

Silencio fue lo único que había en la casa de los Apple. La mitad de sus amigas tenían los ojos abiertos de la impresión y con la boca entre abierta. Mientras que la otra mitad las miraba esperando la reacción que tendrían.

 **–¡¿QUEEEEEE?!** – De un momento a otro las chicas se abalanzaron hacia Applejack. Para exigir una explicación.

* * *

Trabajo y más trabajo. Era lo único que veía la princesa Celestia desde que levanto el sol. En verdad que esas criaturas hicieron todo un revuelto por cada rincón de Equestria y más allá de sus tierras. No dejaban de llegar solicitudes de reuniones para hablar de las criaturas en cuestión, o simplemente exigían una respuesta por parte de las princesas para que aclararan todas las dudas que tenían los ponis. Incluso había otras que exigían que se tomaran medidas extremas para capturar a las bestias y evitar que algo así vuelva a ocurrir a alguna ciudad tan importante como Manehattan. Pero la verdad ya se había cansado de escribir la misma respuesta una y otra vez, diciendo que no había nada que temer o que la situación estaba bajo control. Dejo de contestar las cartas al ver que otros 2 sacos de estas eran puestos en la entrada de su habitación.

 **–Creo que mejor daré un anuncio real para evitar todo esto –** Suspiro **– Necesito tomar un té –** Se dirigió a una bandeja, que estaba cerca de su cama, para tomar una tasa y servirse un poco de té. Ha ella nunca le agrado el sabor de esta bebida, pero debía admitir que esta le ayudaba a olvidar sus deberes y así poder tomarse un poco de tiempo para ella misma.

 **¡TOC! ¡TOC!** – Tocaron la puerta.

 **–Pasen –** Respondió Celestia y un guardia real entro y saludo como es debido.

 **–La mentó mucho la interrupción princesa. Pero traigo un mensaje por parte de Gunsura Scroll**

 **–En verdad –** Se acercó donde estaba la tetera **– ¿Cuál es el mensaje soldado?**

 **–Nos dijo que la esperara para darle nuevas noticias.**

 **–¿Eso es todo el mensaje? – Alzo una ceja.**

 **–Si su majestad – Se encojio de hombros – No fue muy específico. Pero eso fue lo único que dijo.**

 **–Muy bien. " _Deverias ser más detallista"_ – ** Pensó **– Puede retirarse soldado. Muchas gracias.**

 **–Estoy para servirle –** Se marchó, cerrando la puerta.

 **–Espero que esta vez sea algo nuevo –** Termino su taza de té e ilumino su cuerno. Para que la gema en su collar comenzara a iluminarse.

 **–¡Hermana! –** En la alcoba de su habitación descendió la Princesa Luna **– Espera un momento. Tengo algo muy importante que decirle.**

 **–Luna. Qué bueno que ya volviste. Pensé que tardarías en llegar como normalmente pasa.**

 **–Ahora no hay tiempo para hablar de eso hermana. Ocurrió algo muy importante de lo que tienes que estar informada. Me temo que las cosas no hacen más que empeorar.**

 **–¿Qué sucedió Luna?**

 **–Créeme –** Puso una mirada serie que denotaba nervios al mismo tiempo. Mientras apretaba ligeramente los dientes **– Esto es incluso muy difícil de creer por mí. Pero creemos saber de dónde provienen estas criaturas… Pero primero tengo que decirte lo ocurrido el día de ayer.**

 **–Entiendo. Pero necesito que me acompañes primero. Parece que Scroll tiene algo nuevo que mostrarnos –** Su cuerno y gema comenzaron a iluminarse nuevamente y un disparo salió de esta. Una puerta se materializo de la nada y esta se abrió para dejar ver un corredor largo hecho de puro Cristal. Iluminado por gemas que emitían un potente brillo. Ambas princesas entraron a y la puerta desapareció atrás de ellas. Luna explicaba lo que ocurrió el día de ayer, desde la reunión hasta lo ocurrido con Iron Man, como se hacía llamar la criatura. Pero lo que más le impresiono a Celestia solo fue una cosa.

 **–La primera portadora de los Elementos –** Dijo impresionada **– Increíble. Incluso ninguna de las dos sabía quiénes portaron los elementos antes que nosotras.**

 **–La verdad todos nos impresionamos. Y tan rápido como pudimos fuimos a buscarla… pero llegamos muy tarde –** Bajo la cabeza en señal de cansancio **– Esa maldita criatura se nos adelantó y la encontró primero. No sé qué hizo, pero logro convencerla de quedarse con él. Intentamos razonar con ella, pero se negó a escucharnos. Al final ambos escaparon y no logramos saber a dónde.**

 **–Ya veo. Eso no pude ser algo bueno –** Guardo Silencio por unos segundos **– Y que hicieron los demás ante esto. Que hizo Forest.**

 **–Aunque no lo aparentaba, sé que no lo tomo muy bien. Dijo que todos se mantengan muy alerta y con un pequeño ejército preparado por si Iron Man se volvía a aparecer, no dejaría que volviera escapar. Incluso dijo que nosotros tenemos que tener a todo nuestro ejército buscándolo, Forest está muy seguro que él se esconde en nuestras tierras.**

 **–En verdad que las cosas se ponen cada vez más difíciles. Pero respóndeme. Porque creen que se trata de un solo ser controlando a los demás.**

 **–La verdad no lo sabíamos en concreto, incluso aun lo dudamos. Pero en las memorias de todos nosotros se mostraban criaturas diferentes de tamaño y forma. Pero en las partes en las que llegaba a hablar era la misma voz y hasta se podría decir que la misma personalidad. Llegamos a esa conclusión después de "hablar" con él. Es muy complicado la verdad. Si es así. Sera muy difícil detenerlo.**

 **–Eso es cierto. Esa habilidad creo que la he visto alguna vez –** Luna abrió los ojos y puso atención – **En las tierras del viejo rey de lava. Creo que usaba una habilidad similar para hablar atravez de sus golems. Tal vez necesitan hablar con él para saber si este Iron Man está usando una habilidad similar.**

 **–No es una mala idea. La verdad ya se me había olvidado la existencia de ese viejo ermitaño. Le comunicare nuestros hermanos lo más pronto posible.**

 **–Espera. Primero tenemos que ver lo que Scroll tiene para nosotras.**

 **–Tienes razón. Espero que esta vez no solo sea una superstición.**

 **–No seas tan mala con él. Ha hecho grandes descubrimientos en su tiempo con nosotras. Solo hay que ser pacientes hermanas. Después de todo el tiempo es lo que nos sobra –** Llegaron al final del corredor, en el cual se detuvieron varias veces, para detenerse una vez más y ser analizadas por una barrera mágica.

Al pasar de esto pudieron entrar a una enorme habitación con paredes de cristal y con grandes objetos e instrumentos que servían para analizar y estudiar cualquier tipo de magia, estos tenían diseños muy curiosos y extravagantes y a simple vista parecían un extraño tipo de arte, pero eran muy utilices a pesar de su apariencia. Todo esto estaba muy bien distribuido por todo el lugar, dejando un agradable ambiente de trabajo para los Ponys que se encontraban ahí. Varios de estos Ponys se encontraban en los instrumentos analizando y verificando los resultados que les daba los instrumentos.

En varios de estas máquinas se encontraban curiosos objetos que poseían en ellos un enorme poder mágico. Las maquinas se aseguraban de contener ese poder para hacerlo indetectable y otras se encargaban de estudiarlos. Un grupo pequeño de Unicornios se encontraban analizando uno de sus más recientes adquisiciones. Cada quien veía este objeto con mucho interés y emoción. Pero no era el único. Varias de estos aparatos funcionaron o activaron por un breve periodo de tiempo. Pero a un unicornio le interesaba más este objeto en particular, que tenía la peculiar forma de una extremidad de un Minotauro: El brazo cercenado de una de las armaduras de Stark.

Las princesas llegaron donde estaba este pequeño grupo de Unicornios para hablar con uno en especial. Aquel que era el encargado de este lugar secreto. Aquel conocido con el nombre de Gunsura Scroll, uno de los hechiceros más reconocidos en Equestria, quien ha aportado grandes hechizos mágicos al igual que mejoras a los viejos hechizos de Starswirl el barbudo.

Era un unicornio con una crin muy bien peinada y alaciada de color azul oscuro, un pelaje tan blanco como la nieve y unos ojos rojos. Su cutie Mark era un libro abierto con dos baritas cruzadas entre ellas y encima de esto 3 estrellas.

El al ver a las princesas salió rápidamente a saludarlas como es debido y decirles las buenas nuevas.

 **–¡Princesas! Es un honor que nos puedan acompañar en este fantástico momento. Tenemos grandes noticias que darles el día de hoy.**

 **–Es muy bueno escuchar eso Scroll. Me alegra que tú y tu equipo sigan haciendo descubrimientos.**

 **–Y no solo eso princesa Celestia. En las últimas 40 horas hemos hecho grandes hallazgos con objetos que consideramos inútiles en un principio. No se cómo explicarlo. Pero creo que la aparición de Tirek y esas extrañas criaturas que salieron en los periódicos tienen algo que ver con esto.**

 **–¿Porque es tas tan seguro de eso? –** Pregunto Luna.

 **–La verdad no lo puedo explicar con mucha certeza –** Señalo el brazo cercenado **– Pero este objeto, al igual que otros, comenzaron a emitir un nivel muy bajo de energía durante los horribles acontecimientos de hace algunos días. Esta "garra" comenzó a emitir luz por su propia cuenta. Y ese objeto de allá –** Señalo una vieja radio de comunicaciones que estaba rodeado por varias esferas flotantes **– Emitió continuamente durante 7 horas un sonido desagradable y extraños que nunca habíamos escuchado. Pero los oídos más cautelosos llegaron incluso a escuchar palabras de este objeto. Fue algo muy emocionante debo de admitir.**

 **–Increíble –** Celestia miro el objeto **– Debió haber encontrado muchas cosas.**

 **–Sí y no princesa.**

 **–¿Por qué dice eso?**

 **–Bueno, vera. Durante el ataque de Tirek a Canterlot, muchos de mis trabajadores no se encontraban en este lugar y fueron capturados por el demonio rojo. Solo yo y otros 2 compañeros nos quedamos trabajando todo un día en este lugar y no nos dimos cuenta de lo que ocurría allá afuera. Cuando estábamos a punto de salir hacia nuestros hogares, todas esas anomalías comenzaron. Nuestros instrumentos comenzaron a captar energía de todos nuestros objetos y varios de estos comenzaron a soltar datos que nunca habíamos visto. Fue algo totalmente inesperado.**

 **–Ya veo – Dijo con algo de lastima – Espero que al menos allá conseguido algo útil para su investigación.**

 **–De hecho si princesa. Síganme y se los mostrare** – Las guio hasta una curiosa esfera metálica que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Esta tenía alrededor de ella un escudo mágico que la mantenía suspendida en el aire. Al mismo tiempo varios unicornios la estaban analizando con su propia magia o con los aparatos con los que contaban.

 **–¿Conoce este objeto en particular princesa celestia?**

 **–Por supuesto. Fue uno de los últimos que le entregue para su investigación.**

 **–Exacto. Y me alegro que así fuera. Esta pequeña pelotita en particular nos ha brindado una gran cantidad de información, de la cual nos ayudara a regresar a su funcionamiento a sus demás amiguitos.**

 **–¿Y cómo es eso posible?** – Cuestiono Luna **– Pensé que dijo que solo funcionaron por unas cuantas horas.**

 **–SI. Pero este en particular sigue encendido. Es como si el fenómeno de aquel día le diera la suficiente fuerza para regresar a la "vida". Como podrán notar –** Señalaba las partes de la esfera – **Esta logra emitir algún tipo de luz, en lo que parecen ser ranuras, sin necesidad de tener alguna fuente de alimentación. Pero lo más impactante esta cuando pones mucha atención a los ruidos que esta emite. Escuche –** Hizo una señal para que todos se callaran y dejaran escuchar. Incluso apagaron sus aparatos por breves momentos.

Nada era lo que se escuchaba en aquel lugar, el silencio reino por algunos segundos. Pero la pequeña esfera emitió unos pitidos electrónicos, para después emitir otro tipo de sonido totalmente distinto, como si movieras un líquido viscoso dentro de un contenedor, curioso ya que esta no se movió en ningún momento.

 **–¿Lo escucharon? –** Dijo Scroll emocionado **– Aun no sabemos con exactitud qué es lo que contiene esa esfera. Pero estoy seguro que es algo asombroso.**

 **–O algo incluso peligroso –** Comento Luna **– La verdad no cree que se buena idea saber que hay adentro de esa cosa. Incluso pude ser alguna clase de veneno.**

 **–No corremos ningún peligro princesa. La barrera mágica evita que la esfera salga de ese lugar. Y con nuestros instrumentos la estudiamos cuidadosamente. Nadie corre ningún peligro.**

 **–Me alegra oír eso. Espero que realicen grandes hallazgos mis queridos Ponys.**

 **–Así será su majestad. La mantendremos informada sobre cualquier progreso que realicemos.**

 **–Si eso es todo por ahora. Procederemos a retirarnos –** Hablo Luna secamente **– Con su permiso.**

 **–Que tengan un excelente día mis queridos Ponys –** Celestia sonrió antes de partir con su hermana.

 **–Igualmente princesa –** Hizo una reverencia al igual que todos los presentes.

Celestia y Luna querían saber un poco más sobre los hallazgos que hicieron sus científicos. Pero tenían algo que las intrigo muy en el fundo al escuchar todo lo que dijo Scroll. Pero no lo discutirían frente a ellos.

 **–Entonces todos estos objetos pertenecían a ellos. Esto lo confirma –** Dijo Luna **– Su sola presencia los hizo funcionar nuevamente.**

 **–Eso parece querida hermana –** Respondió un poco seria **– Pero aun creo que solo encontramos la basura de esos seres. Ambos hemos visto de lo que son capaces… y eso me llega a asustar.**

 **–A mí también. Pero no podemos acobardarnos ante ellos. Ni siquiera mostrar un poco de debilidad. No si queremos que Discord regrese sano y a salvo –** Esto último deprimió a Celestia, de verdad se sentía inútil por no ayudar a uno de sus amigos **– Lo lamento mucho hermana, no era mi intención.**

 **–No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo un poco cansada. Es todo –** Dio una gran sonrisa, que Luna sabía que era forzada – **Hay que apurarse. Necesito hablar con Twilight sobre unas cosas.**

Mientras tanto Scroll miraba el pasillo por donde salieron las princesas, un poco indeciso. La verdad no sabía si era buena idea ocultarles eso a las princesas. Y uno de sus compañeros sabía bien eso.

 **–Por qué no se los dijiste. Creo que es muy importante que se enteren lo más rápido posible.**

 **–Lo sé. Pero no quiero preocuparlas. Además, si se los decía ahora era muy seguro que pausara todo lo que hemos logrado aquí. Y no quiero perder ni un solo momento si es que tenemos la oportunidad de usar estas cosas.**

 **–Espero que eso sea lo mejor. El Amuleto del Alicornio no es algo que se debe tomar a la ligera mi amigo. Cuando ellas se enteren de que no esta se armara un gran alboroto.**

 **–Ni que lo digas amigo… ni que lo digas.**

* * *

Después de casi dos horas de una larga explicación. Tony había terminado de contar su historia con la familia Apple. Y acto seguido como logro avanzar en la vida para crear una gran empresa de la noche a la mañana. En verdad que su historia era muy interesante y hasta inspiradora. Paso de un simple Pony nómada que no tenía nada en este mundo a un gran empresario famoso, inteligente y alabado por muchos.

Incluso Rainbow se interesó mucho por su historia y comenzaba a sentirse mal por haberlo tacleado, pero ella jamás lo iba a admitir. Incluso Rarity y Fluttershy soltaron unas lágrimas; Fluttershy por pensar que aun existían potrillos que no tenían familia y Rarity por ver a su pretendiente enfrentar tales obstáculos. Pero de lejos la más maravillada era Twilight, quien sentía cada vez más respeto por Tony.

 **–Bueno. Eso es en pocas palabras lo que ha sucedido en mi vida. Tiene alguna duda –** Muy mala pregunta. Inmediatamente al escuchar esto las chicas lo atacaron al mismo tiempo con todo un cuestionario hecho por ellas mismas. Una vez más el caos se hizo presente el hogar de los Apple. Quien diría que la sola presencia de un pony terrestre aria algo semejante.

Pero una de las chicas se mantenía distante y severa. Rainbow debía admitir que le intereso su historia y tenía unas cuantas dudas, pero ella era demasiado orgullosa como para disculparse con Tony Stark, quien a sus ojos seguía siendo un "traidor" por no decir otra palabra más fuerte. Tony conocía muy bien a los de su tipo… y en verdad le encantaba presionar a este tipo de personas (o ponis en este caso) para que ellos mismos tomaran la iniciativa y admitieran sus errores.

 **–Oye, te encuentras bien –** Pregunto Tony, mientras Applejack les daba un sermón a sus amigas nuevamente **– Te veo un poco distante.**

 **–Em. Así. Estoy bien. Gracias –** Respondió sin interés y de una forma terca.

 **–Oh vamos. Claro que no estás bien. Se nota en las miradas que haces cuando me ves.**

 **–Eso no es asunto tu yo. Así que no vengas a darme sermones, okey –** Contesto enojada

 **–Tranquila amiga. No hay necesidad de usar la hostilidad. Hasta donde yo sé el que debe estar molesto debería ser yo –** Se sobo unas costillas **– Ese golpe aun me está doliendo y dudo que desaparezca pronto ese dolor. Je Je Je –** Rainbow desvió la mirada un poco apenada y no dijo nada – **Veo que no tomaras la iniciativa, así que yo lo are. Te perdono por haberme lastimado Rainbow Dash –** Le dio una sonrisa un poco infantil.

Pero esto lejos de calmarla la hizo enojar aún más. Acaso la estaba tratando como una potrilla pequeña. Esto no se quedaría así. Comenzó a ejercer mucha fuerza en uno de sus cascos para darle una lección a este payaso. Pero antes de que realizara alguna otra estupidez, se detuvo al ver que las chicas ya habían acabado de hablar y se dirigían hacia ellos. Y la primera en hablar fue Applejack

 **–Parece que finalmente están haciendo las pases como se debe compañeros –** Hablo AJ un poco cansada **– Me alegro mucho.**

 **–Claro hermanita. Rainbow solo se estaba disculpando por haberme herido hace rato. Y yo acepte sus disculpas con mucho gusto –** Volvió a sonreír

 **–Espera, que? –** Dijo confundía Rainbow

 **–¿Rainbow Dash disculpándose? –** Dijo incrédula AJ **– Ahora sí que lo he escuchado todo.**

 **–Espera un momento. Yo nunca -**

 **–No te preocupes Rainbow –** Hablo Tony **– No hay nada de malo en disculparse. Es bueno aceptar tus errores debes en cuando.**

 **–De verdad te disculpaste querida – Rarity sonrió – Me siento tan orgullosa de ti.**

 **–Pero si yo nunca-**

 **–Tengo una idea señoritas –** Esta vez Tony la interrumpió **– Ya que por fin nos hemos conocido como es debido y estamos de buen humor. Que les parece recibir una pequeña sorpresa**

 **–¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡UNA SORPRESA! –** Grito a todo pulmón Pinkie.

 **–Pinkie –** Hablo un poco cansada Aj.

 **–Lo siento.**

 **–Bueno. Solo espérenme aquí. No tardo en regresar –** Salió por la entrada principal.

Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que se escuchara al semental regresar por el mismo lugar de donde había salido. Pero se detuvo unos segundos en la puerta, como si esperara algo. Pero después entre abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **–Je Je Je. Esto es vergonzoso pero creo que necesitare ayuda con esto. Ammm. Señorita Sparkle, le importaría darme un casco por favor.**

 **–Por supuesto señor Stark –** Después de unos segundos ambos entraron a la casa pero esta vez Twilight traía consigo varios regalos que levitaba con su magia.

 **–Bueno. Aquí esta señoritas. Unos regalos para todas ustedes. Tal vez no sea mucho. Pero espero que les sea de mucha utilidad –** Tomo el regalo más cercano que se le atravesó y vio de quien era. Sonrió amablemente y se acercó a la tímida Pegaso **– Este regalo es para ti Fluttershy.**

 **–Eh? –** Se sonrojo poco e intento esconderse en su propia melena. A ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención **– Mu-Muchas gracias.**

 **–Ábrelo sin ningún compromiso. Estoy seguro que te va a agradar –** Fluttershy con algo de torpeza quito la tapa de su regalo y vio 3 libros adentro de ella. Por un momento pensó que era algún cuento o algo por el estilo, pero después vio el título de este. "Plantas Medicinales: Guía completa" **– Este libro es un regalo que medio un viejo forastero que conocí muy cerca de las Montañas del potro. Es un libro casi completo sobre todo tipo de plantas que puedes usar en tus medicinas caseras. Los remedios que se pueden hacer con esas plantas son casi ilimitados e inclusive tiene varias de las plantas que están ahi las puedes encontrar cerca del bosque Everfree. El libro dice desde su apariencia hasta el lugar donde estas crecen –** Ahora si Fluttershy estaba impresionada por esto y comenzó a hojear un poco el libro.

 **–Oh, vaya. Enserio es impresionante –** Incluso el libro detallaba que partes de las plantas se debían usar y cuáles no **– En verdad te lo agradezco mucho Tony –** Si es cierto lo que dice. No tendría que recurrir a Zecora siempre que surja un mal que ella no pueda resolver y así curar más rápido a sus animalitos.

 **–No tienes nada que agradecer. Después de todo es un regalo –** Le comenzó a susurra **– Y créeme que los otros dos son mejores que este –** Fluttershy estaba más emocionada, pero decidió seguir viendo ese libro.

 **–Bueno señoritas. Veamos quien es la siguiente afortunada –** Se acercó y tomo otro regalo (que ahora estaban acomodados en el suelo), para después acercarse a la siguiente afortunada: Rarity **– Felicidades Rarity. Espero que mi regalo sea de tu agrado.**

 **–Cualquier presente que venga de ti será todo un tesoro Tony.**

 **–Es bueno oír eso –** Le entrego el regalo cortes mente y Rarity lo abrió y caso el contenido: Era un hermoso marco con un borde peculiar tallado a "mano". Adentro de este se encontraban bien resguardados y protegidos pequeños trozos de Telas que Rarity muy pocas veces ha visto en su vida **– Lo que ves aquí son telas muy exóticas que se creían perdidas de la historia de Equestria. Muchas de ellas incluso vienen más allá de los territorios de los Ponis, e incluso de la antigua Arabia Equina. Como ese dorado** – Señalo uno dorado **– Finas telas de cedas que fueron bañadas en oro por más de 1 año. O incluso ese –** Señalo uno que brillaba como una gema **– Usando antiguos hechizos lograron transformas hasta las mismas piedras preciosas en delgados hilos que usaron para fabricar la ropa de sus faraones. Incluso varias de estas telas fueron utilizadas para realizar los trajes de las princesas cuando habitaban en su viejo castillo** – Era simplemente increíble para Rarity. Ella tenía en su posesión lo que tal vez era lo último que quedaba de una antigua y recordaba moda de sus "ancestros". En verdad era algo muy especial para ella.

 **–Es hermoso Tony –** Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de la felicidad **– En verdad no hay palabras que describan tan magnifica belleza.**

 **–Que bien. Por qué me las he arreglado para conseguir varios pliegos de estas telas. Y están de camino a tu Boutique Rarity**

 **–Hablas enserio –** Los ojos de Rarity se iluminaron de felicidad.

 **–Por supuesto. No me atrevería a mentirle a una Pony tan hermosa.**

 **–Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias –** Se abalanzo hacia el para darle un largo abrazo en muestra de gratitud. Pero este duro más de lo esperado y todos se sintieron un poco incomodos, pero Rarity se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo que hacía y termino el abrazo **– Emmm. Lo siento mucho.**

 **–No hay cuidado Rarity –** Sonrió y se aproximó a los regalos para tomar uno y ver quién era la siguiente **– Parece que la eres la siguiente afortunada –** Se acercó a Twilight **– Le gustaría ver su regalo.**

 **–¡Si! –** Como si fuera una niña pequeña en navidad, tomo su regalo y saco su contenido. Era un viejo libro con anotaciones en mano escrita al igual que unas cuantas ilustraciones hechas a mano.

 **–Tal vez no lo sepas. Pero eso era parte de mi colección privada. Es el antiguo diario de Starswirl el Barbudo.**

 **–¿Qué? –** Dijo casi sin aliento mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro **– ¿¡Es enserio!?**

 **–Si. Enserio. Je Je –** Le señalo que lo ojeara más **– Fue el regalo de un viejo amigo por haberlo ayudado en un gran momento de crisis. Varios de mis trabajadores pudieron confirmar su legitimidad. A pesar de que no se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, logre salvar casi todo el diario. Y con un tratamiento especial he logrado que sea muy resistente a la humedad y al tiempo.**

 **–Es maravilloso. Incluso tiene escrito sus experiencias y obstáculos que tuvo en sus primeros hechizos –** Parecía que Twilight no lo escucharía.

 **–Bueno… Que lo disfrutes –** No le hizo caso **– Esta bien. Veamos quien es el siguiente** – Tomo el regalo más grande y colorido **– Y tú eres la afortunad, mi hiperactiva amiga rosada.**

 **–¡SIIIIIII! –** Grito y otra vez AJ le clavo la mirada **– Es decir. Siiiiii –** Grito lo más despacio que pudo, pero aun con mucha emoción.

 **–Bueno. Honestamente es fue uno de los más difíciles. Ya que lo hicimos mis amigos y yo** – Coloco el regalo en un mueble y lo golpeo delicadamente, haciendo que este se desarmara mientras una cortinita de aire frio escapaba y mostrara el contenido de este: Un gran pastel de 3 capas, hermosamente decorado con sabrosos ingredientes que eran muy difíciles de conseguir. Muchos colores deliciosos decoraban el hermoso postre, que simplemente se veía fantástico – **La verdad fue muy divertido hacer este amiguito. Un gran pastel con varias capas de sabores que cuenta con más de 10 tipos de frutas exóticas que le brindan un espectacular sabor, y estas también rellenan el pastel. Debo decir que es lo más que me he esforzado en la cónica. Ja Ja Ja Ja –** Tomo un plato y corto un pedazo para dárselo a Pinkie **– Quieres hacernos los honores.**

 **–¡Claro! –** Tomo el pastel con mucho entusiasmo y le dedico una gran mordida. Lentamente comenzó a saborear el pastel, cada su textura, su dulzura, cada sabor que recorría sus papilas gustativas. Aun no terminaba de saborear todos los sabores de este, cuanto una sonrisa se dibujó en su boquita llena. Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrido cada fibra de su ser y ella comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro mientras seguía disfrutando del sabroso pastel. Todo paso en pocos segundos, pero para ella ha sido una de las mejores experiencias que pudo haber probado su paladar. Y quería decirlo **– ¡HO POR CELESTIA! -** Se acercó mucho a Tony y grito **– ¡ES MUY DELICIOSO!**

 **–De verdad? –** Dijo ilusionado y Pinkie asintió mientras le daba otra jugosa mordida **– Genial. Por fin me podre dedicar a la repostería. Te dije que si podría hacerlo Applejack.**

 **–Jamás dije que no podrías Tony. Je Je –** Le dio una sonrisa burlona **– Pero solo espero que puedas por tu propia cuenta.**

 **–Ya verás que si hermanita –** Se acercó al último regalo **– Y por último, pero no menos importante. Tu regalo Rainbow Dash –** Se aproximó a ella y le ofreció su regalo, pero ella aún estaba molesta con él. Para suerte de ambos, todas estaban muy perdidas disfrutando sus regalos.

 **–No necesito tus regalitos –** Lo aparto **– Así que no gracias.**

 **–Vamos. No seas tímida amiga. Estoy seguro que te va a encantar –** Se lo volvió a ofrecer **– Es algo que tiene un gran valor histórico entre los pegasos. Sobre todo con los Wondervolts –** Esto último si le llamo la atención, pero no quería aceptar un regalo que provenga de él.

 **–No gracias –** Contesto arrogante y lo comenzó a amenazar en voz baja **– Yo no caeré en tu trampa Tony. Tal vez hayas engañado a mis amigas para caerles bien. Pero yo sé muy bien que eres. Un sucio traidor. Y no creas que por solo ser hermano de Applejack confiare en ti. Así que te recomiendo que mantengas tu distancia**

 **–Guau. Eres muy rencorosa amiga. Parece que aún no has olvidado lo que paso en la boda en Canterlot –** Se sacudió un poco la melena **– Sé que lo que ocurrió en ese momento no fue bien visto, pero créeme que no tenía malas intenciones.**

 **–Si como no. Tú estabas conversando con nuestro enemigo mientras todo los ponys corrían peligro. Ante mis ojos siempre serás un traidor.**

 **–¿Traidor? –** Hablo serio **– Dime una cosa. Tú considerarías traidor a alguien que intenta acabar un conflicto de forma pacífica. O caso eres de aquellos brutos que solo buscan probar su fuerza en las peleas. Aquellos cabezas de aire que solo buscan resolver sus problemas con violencia.**

 **–Yo solo peleo para defender a mis amigos –** Frunció más el ceño **– Y si tengo que pelear ahora para proteger a mis amigas, así será.**

 **–Cuidado con lo que dices pajarito –** La miro son una sonrisa confiada **– No querrás arruinar esas plumas.**

Ahora sí que Rainbow está furiosa, no le importaba quien era ese Pony. Tenía que darle una buena lección y enseñarle porque es la mejor atleta de toda Equestria. Se levantó de su asiento y extendió sus alas para intimidar a su oponente, pero no vio bien donde estaba y por accidente tiro un florero al suelo y al romperse llamo la atención de sus amigas.

Todas sin excepción voltearon a ver a los ponis causantes de ese desastre. Dieron un feliz sonrisa al ver que su mejor amiga y Tony se abrazaban amistosamente mientras les dedicaban a ellas una feliz sonrisa (finjida). Pero rápidamente todas volvieron a lo suyo, excepto por Applejack; quien se dirigió para ver que pasaba.

 **–Por mis corrales. Parece que se llevan mejor de lo esperado.**

 **–Claro Applejack –** Dijo Tony **– Y sabes que yo no guardo rencor con nadie.**

 **–Si Applejack –** Hablo Rainbow **– Después de todo es tu hermano. No podría odiarlo.**

AJ por un momento dudo si ambos decían la verdad, pero escucho la alegría de sus demás amigas y lo olvido. Volteo para ver la felicidad que las chicas tenían en su rostro. Pero Tony y Rainbow aprovecharon eso para lanzarse una mirada asesina, la cual desapareció cuando AJ volvió a voltear.

 **–Me alegra escuchar eso camaradas –** Miro a Tony **– Pero debo decir que me volviste a impresionar Tony. De donde sacaste esto regalos.**

 **–Casi todos son regalos o recuerdos que tengo de mis viajes de negocios hermana. La verdad es increíble la cantidad de Ponys que puedes llegar a encontrar por Equestria.**

 **–Je Je Je. Ya lo creo hermano –** Miro por detrás de los dos y vio el regalo de Rainbow intacto **– Acaso aun no abres tu regalo Rainbow Dash?**

 **–Emmm. No. Aun no lo abro. Estoy esperando llegar a mi casa para abrirlo.**

 **–Por favor. No seas una aguafiestas Dash. Todos aquí están abriendo los suyos. No seas la aburrida en este lugar. Ya que si no lo abres… –** Le dio una mirada aterradora **– Te ira muy mal.**

 **–He… –** Sudo un poco **– Esta bien. Esta bien. Abriré mi regalo.**

 **–Casi se me olvida. Aún falta tu regalo AJ –** Intervino Tony.

 **–No hay necesidad de eso hermano. Con que estés aquí con la familia es más que suficiente.**

 **–Ah no. Ahora sí que no rechazaran este regalo –** La comenzó a empujar a la cocina.

 **–En verdad no hay necesidad de eso.**

 **–Claro que sí. No dejare a mi familia sin un regalo para ellos.**

Y asi ambos siguieron discutiendo mientras AJ era llevada contra su voluntad a la cocina. Dash miro la escena y después puso atención a su regalo, la verdad no quería abrirlo, pero si no lo hacía recibiría un buen sermón de Applejack. Ella tomo el regalo y lo abrió. La verdad no parecía gran cosa su regalo. Era un simple visor para volar. Lo saco para observarlo, pero se dio rápidamente cuanta de algo, este tenía varios nombres y firmas en ellos. Pero al mirar bien los nombres sus ojos se ampliaron de la impresión. No lo podía creer, acoso era verdad lo que veían sus ojos. Tal vez solo era una farsa, pero su emoción no le dio espacio a esa idea, y sobre todo si eso era real, sería uno de los mejores regalos en toda su vida. Lo contemplo una vez más con sus ilusionados ojos. En esos googles estaban las firmas de muchos de sus grandes ídolos: El general Firefly, el almirante Fairweather, Purple Dart, Easy Glider, entre muchas otras leyendas. Sabía que era de ellos, ha visto su letra y firma en las cartas que se exhiben en los museos en su honor. Su emoción era tal que incluso dio algunas piruetas inconscientemente. Pero después de unos segundos se sintió mal por haber tratado de esa forma a Tony Stark… tal vez ella era la que estaba exagerando las cosas.

* * *

Frio, soledad, miedo, angustia. Esas eran las cosas que sentía Tirek en esos momentos. Estaba muy cansado y adolorido, pero eso era lo que menos le importo cuando por fin abrió los ojos después de tantos días. No sabía dónde se encontraba o porque estaba ahí. Acaso era una nueva prisión donde la princesa Celestia lo tenía encerrado. No. No podía ser así. Ahora mismo no se encontraba encadenado ni nada por el estilo, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver extraños obejetos que emitían sonidos y luces muy extraños. Incluso avían extrañas criaturas semi-redondas y triangulares que volaban alrededor de él.

Prefirió ignorar todo esto por ahora, tenía que salir de este extraño lugar gris y frio, el cual parecía estar hecho del mismo material con el que hacen a esos guerreros con los que se enfrento. Al levantarse se le notaba una gran debilidad y era inútilmente sostenido por varios cables conectados a los aparatos que lo monitoreaban. Tirek noto que estaba vendado en una buena parte de su cuerpo, tal vez por eso sentía tanto dolor después de esa pelea.

Ahora lo recordaba, esa maldita criatura lo había derrotado. Pero como demonios paso eso. Él tenía la energía mágica de todos los Ponys en Equestria, incluso el de las princesas. NO ES POSIBLE QUE EL FUERA DERROTADO. Cayó al suelo y se sostuvo torpemente con sus manos. En verdad estaba muy débil, pero tenía que salir de ahí sin importar lo que pasara. No volveria estar encadenado una vez más en su vida.

Se dirigió a lo que parecía ser la puerta, y se impresiono un poco al ver que esta se abría por si sola. Salió con algo de sorpresa y decidió recargar una de sus manos para recuperar en poco el aliento. Miro su palma y noto que aún tenía esa tonalidad roja y con brillo, pero en el reflejo de un cristal noto que sus cuernos aún eran muy pequeños. Le daba gracia hasta cierto punto. No había visto su verdadera forma en mucho tiempo, pero ahora no había tiempo para eso, tenía que largarse de ese lugar.

Continúo caminando por un tiempo por los vacíos corredores de aquel lugar. El ambiente era muy tranquilo, pero de vez en cuando había bajas de energía, que causaban apagones momentáneos. Tirek camino por varios minutos, ya se comenzaba a desesperar y querer destruir cosas. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando su cuerpo capto una presencia mágica desagradable. Se volteo un poco confundido al sentir ese tipo de magia; magia oscura. Pero esto solo le hizo dibujar una sádica sonrisa en su rostro. Galopo por varios corredores, donde había extraños objetos u esquemas que no podría procesar su primitiva mente, hasta llegar al lugar donde se sentía esa magia que cualquier ser vivo es capaz de sentir. Ahora caminaba cuando por fin veía su objetivo.

El pasillo se iluminaba en un tono verdoso, mientras que el sonido las maquinas monitoreaban constantemente los signos de aquel ser que intentaba sacado de las pesadillas de muchos Ponys. El sonido de las burbujas se hacía presente mientras un extraño líquido verdoso se agitaba constantemente en una enorme capsula, de la cual había un extraño bulto aparentemente sin forma encerrado ahí. Lo único que se podía distinguir era un objeto puntiagudo y curvado en la sima de ese bulto, pero estaba un poco opacado por una enorme manguera que estaba conectada a este ser.

 **–¿Qué demonios es eso? –** Se preguntó así mismo Tirek mientras sentía como el poder oscuro emanaba de esa cosa. Se acercó al cristal, que lo separaba a el del cuarto donde todo esto ocurría, para apreciar mejor a esa cosa **– Un momento… –** Ahora veía una extraña silueta familiar a aquel bulto; que resultaba ser una criatura en posición fetal.

Una vez más la energía bajo y las luces amenazaban con apagarse. Pero Tirek vio como la criatura comenzó a tener ligeros movimientos. Abandono la posición fetal en la que se encontraba y su cuerpo comenzó a tener ligeras convulsiones. Tirek amplio la mirada cuando vio que la magia oscura comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo y le ayudaba a regenerarlo más rápido. Segundos pasaron para que su cuerpo por fin adquiriera una forma definitiva: la de un Equino.

En un parpadeo aquel objeto puntiagudo, que resultaba ser su cuerno, adquirió una tonalidad rojiza y sus ojos cerrados comenzaron a emitir un aura verde. Burbujas del respirador que tenía, dando signos de que estaba recuperando la conciencia… y así fue. El abrió sus parpados para mostrar sus afilados y rojizos ojos, rodeados de aquella aura verde. Pero sus ojos mostraban confusión, miedo, impresión e impotencia.

 **–Esto es un área restringida –** Antes de reaccionar ante esa voz monótona. Tirek sintió como era picado en varias partes de su espalda. Volteo un furioso, pero ya era muy tarde: El sedante ya había hecho efecto, y le costaba mantenerse de pie **– Señor Tirek. Me alegra que por fin haya despertado. Nos tenía muy preocupados –** A varios metros de Tirek. Una armadura Blanca con azul hizo presencia. Tirek al verlo se puso una vez más furioso, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

 **–Maldito. Que es lo que me hiciste –** Comenzó a arrodillarse, sosteniéndose para mantenerse de Pie.

 **–No se preocupe. Su organismo ha sido invadido por un fuerte sedante que lo dejara inconsciente durante unos minutos. No podemos permitir ningún tipo de disturbios por esta zona –** Su voz era muy diferente a las criaturas que Tirek había enfrentado antes.

 **–¿Quién eres tu? –** Ahora le costaba hablar **– Donde ratos estoy.**

 **–Permítame presentarme. Yo soy la I.A. conocida como Jhon. Soy el encargado de manejar estas instalaciones. Me aseguro de mantener en funcionamiento y orden todo este lugar. Así que espero que comprenda porque tenía que ser controlado. No puedo permitir ningún tipo de alboroto en los laboratorios.**

 **–De qué diablos estás hablando –** Tirek no entendía casi nada de lo que decía. Pero ya no importaba, ya había cedido ante el sedante.

 **–No se preocupe. Cuando despierte le informare todo lo que me está permitido. Pero por lo mientras –** Su vista se dirigió hacia la capsula donde el extraño unicornio de pelaje negro veía aun impresionado y asustado a la armadura, la cual activo el alta voz de la capsula para que lo escuchara – **Déjeme darle la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos. Señor Sombra.**

* * *

 **– La luz desaparece y todo queda sumergido en una inmensa oscuridad –**

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–...– Un escenario aparece de entre la oscuridad y una silueta bien delineada hizo presencia, con la poca luz que entra al lugar se puede notar que es un gran lugar y muy lujoso. Pero la silueta comenzó a hablar.

– **Buenas a todos, antes que nada, me presentaría, pero debido a que aquí detrás del telon todos están trabajando muy duro para darles una muy buena historia y aparte de que soy un invitado y tenemos el suficiente presupuesto para mantener la estancia de todos, solo dejaremos esta parte así** – Hablaba una voz un poco suave, grave a la vez y... ¿aguda?

– **Y otra cosa, mi presencia aquí, que ahora a nadie en realidad le conviene, tanto los recursos lingüísticos comienzan a decaer más y más, por lo que tratare de ser breve–**

Pasan unos segundos antes de que vuelva a hablar y apenas una muy tenue luz comience a prenderse dejando ver apenas de quien se trataba

– **En muy poco tiempo, habrá un capitulo muy especial, será muy largo que incluso habrá una serie de capítulos en referencia a lo que estará ocurriendo, ¿y adivinen que? ¡YO ESTARE AHI!**

La luz finalmente se prende dejando ver a una muy extraña creatura de dimensiones muy raras, parecía una hoja de papel andante

Se escucha el azotar de una puerta metálica a lo lejos, la cual fue pateada con brusquedad – **Por cierto, debo comentar que esta sería la primera vez que me publican frente a un público tan grande** – decía en sueños aquella creatura

 **–¡Y será la última maldita lagartija escoria del demonio! Este público quiere a una estrella más joven. Y con la hermosura que yo tengo** – Un personaje con espadas, un traje rojo con partes en las que resaltaba el negro comenzó apareció atrás del anunciador – **¡Agrr! Me ciento observado nuevamente –** Una fea sensación invadió su ser **– Tengo que apresurarme contigo fenómeno de circo. No tengo mucho tiempo que perder.**

 **–Bueno, en lo que pienso en algo, seguiremos con otros anuncios** – La creatura se quedaba inmóvil mientras el otro personaje empieza a atacar con rapidez sin conseguir nada, ya que no lograba "cortarlo", fallaba, lo esquivaba. Incluso cuando lograba atinarle el regresaba a la normalidad o simplemente aparecía en otro lugar distinto. Pero ya se empezaba a irritar.

 **–Oye. No estás haciendo de esto algo divertido** – Le apunto con un dedo, sin soltar sus catanas – **Vamos bulto de carne, hasta Ojo de Halcón me daba mucha más diversión. NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO**

 **–En que estaba. Oh Sí. No nos haremos responsables de lo que pueda ocurrir a otros invitados, que por cuestiones obvias, no los invitamos formalmente, pero de todos modos, mi trabajo aquí es agregar humor negro y demostrar que no soy más que un cartelón.**

Intentaron degollarlo una vez más, pero la cabeza del anunciador se desprendió por sí y levito fiera de su cuerpo. Pero este siguió hablando como si nada

 **–Y bueno, aparte de que traeremos un montón de cosas, eso significa que como dije, tardara mucho antes de que lleguemos a ese capítulo... o muy poco** – Continuo con una serie incontables de cortes, pero SUS extremidades se separaban por si solas – **pero el detalle seria que son varios los elementes que se usaran, por lo que mientras atamos cabos sueltos disfruten los capítulos de intermedia, nosotros trabajaremos en más de 20000 palabras y...–** El personaje en traje le atravesó y consiguió destruir el micrófono por error **– De acuerdo, tú no eres divertido Deadpool.**

 **–Mira quien lo dice montículo de animales. El inútil que no se da cuenta que es solo una simple marioneta. Abre los ojos idiota –** Con sus dedos abrió más sus ojos **– Nosotros solo somos una forma de entretenimiento. Y es curioso incluso** – Jugueteaba con sus espadas y lo miraba con esos curioso ojos blancos **– Ambos sabemos lo que somos, pero TU prefieres ignorar la realidad.**

 **–Me tomaría la molestia de abrir un portal y lanzarte a un agujero negro y hacerte inmortal para que sufras cada momento de tu vida, pero como nos sigue faltando presupuesto, debes estar en esta historia, y aparte de ser un maldito cliché que se repite al infinitum con los demás descerebrados** – Dijo para estrujarlo horrendamente, pero se podía ver la increíble fuerza que poseía aquel ser, que a pesar de ser aparentemente débil, era muy fuerte.

 **–Y hay muchos más como yo. Pero no te preocupes. Yo me encargare de librarlos de esta horrible maldición** – Lo miro con su cara confiada – **Sabes. Por eso te he estado siguiendo, por tus habilidades. Quería ver si podría alumbrar tu mente, para que comprendieras quien está jugando al otro lado de esta pantalla. Serias muy útil en mi cruzada para librarnos de estas horribles ataduras. Pero pare ser que prefieres ser parte del entretenimiento.**

– **Ja Ja. Creo que te confundes santa** – Lo apretó con más fuerzas – **Tu eres el único que será parte del Show que montaremos. Pero pensándolo bien. Creo que no eres de utilidad** – Lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no surgió efecto – **Cierto, no puedo matarte... ummm, ¿qué hare? ¡Ya se!–** a su lado, se abre una grieta de la nada, parecía que en su fondo ocurría algo muy violento – **Tal vez esos chicos te coman de un bocado.**

 **–Oh vamos idiota** – Puso sus manos por sus orejas y sus codos l igual que las empuñaduras de sus espadas le apuntaban en la cabeza – **Que no ves este hermoso trasero** – Meneo la cola – **Nunca podrá ser destruido por nadie. Pero tal vez el tuyo si**

 **–Debo comentar que es lo más lindo que me han dedicado hasta ahora–** decía con aires de ser una posible gran súper estrella **–Pero me temo que mi talento es tener ese sentido del humor–**

 **–Nop. Ese es mi talento. Pregúntaselo a los demás en el otro mundo –** Extendió ambas manos **.**

Una granada se desprendió de su cinturón sin su seguro. El anunciador miro como esta caía al suelo, pero Deadpool apretó unos botones en sus catanas y de la parte inferior de estas. El anunciador se apartó del humo por mero reflejo y se alejó a una buena distancia. Deadpool aprovecho pateo su granada para darle de lleno, pero el anunciador reacciono rápidamente y de un zarpazo la devolvió. Pero la granada estaba en medio de ambos cuando detono con una inmensa fuerza, haciendo que ambos salieran disparados en direcciones contrarias, mientras el fuego consumía el lugar Pero Deadpool entro en la grieta formada anteriormente.

De entre las llamas salía el anunciador, con pequeñas llamas encima de el, mirando el lugar con curiosidad

 **–No tengo idea si fue quemado o destruido, pero mi trabajo aquí está hecho** – Mira por unos momentos la grieta quen poco a poco comenzaba a succionar parte de la realidad y defórmarla lentamente – **Dios, ¿los Continuum Erroris siempre deben de hacer estos destrozos? Creo que ahora entiendo porque los vagamundos inutiles usan los portales… pero de igual forma, sigue siendo creativo el cambiar de idea–** Se retira del escenario mientras este era consumido lentamente por las llamas y un grieta de la que salía un extraño humo negro.

* * *

De un lugar tranquilo, con montañas al fondo, algunos árboles adornando a un bosque silencioso, el lugar estaba colorido y armonioso en un prado bastante grande con un aroma salado que caracterizaba el ambiente, al centro se encontraba un lago, parecía que esto jamás terminaría. Pero, surge algo que interrumpe su silencio, del cielo azul un gran estruendo sono para posteriormente "agrietarse" y abrirse para dejar caer un cuerpo de un personaje bastante curioso, este comienza a caer a gran velocidad hasta estrellarse estrepitosamente en el suelo y agrietarlo ligeramente mientras el cielo lentamente restaura su normalidad.

Callo estampado en el suelo mientras ligeras cortinas de humo salían de su achicharrado traje. Alzo la cabeza con dificultad mientras todos sus huesos rotos tronaban con cada movimiento.

 **–¡Auch! Eso dejara una marca permanente – Miro a unos cuantos metros su brazo cercenado y camino hacia el – No te puedo perder amigo –** Miro un curioso artefacto en la muñequera de su brazo caído. Pero este se encontraba roto **– Mellaba el maldito diablo. Tardare un tiempo en repararte –** Se sentó e intentó poner su brazo en su lugar **– Bueno, por lo menos ya no tendre que ver a esa lagartija. Solo necesito descansar y pensar un rato –** Se recostó en el suelo y suspiro de alivio, en verdad se sentía muy tranquilo en ese lugar **– Esto no me gusta –** Puso una cara seria y se sentó **– Siento demasiada… calma en este lugar… –** Tembló de escalofríos **– Mucha armonía –** Señalo su dedo medio al cielo mientras gritaba enojado **– ¡Me las pagaras con creces maldito Discord!**

 **–¡Groaaaar! –** Un rugido que lo asusto retumbo en el cielo.

Y Wade Wilson miro a la lejanía como una enorme criatura su cursaba los cielos. Rápidamente escalo el árbol más alto que pudo y contemplo un hermoso paisaje que un mundo joven y rebosante de vida le brindaba. Pero su atención se enfocó más a una estructura en específico, un enorme castillo que colgaba de una enorme montaña. A pesar de estar muy lejos, era lo primero que destacaba entre tanta naturaleza.

 **–Tal vez consiga divertirme un poco en este lugar –** Desenfundo sus catanas **– Quiero conocer a mis nuevos vecinos. Espero que tengan un comité de bienvenida –** Se preparó para saltar, pero antes de eso giro su cabeza y miro al monitor **– Pero no se relajen mi querido público. Sé que están allá afuera observando –** Puso un dedo en su boca, silenciando a la nada **– Muy pronto estaré con ustedes también.**

* * *

Bueno mis queridos espectadores. Eso a sido todo por el momento. En verdad les estoy muy agradecido por seguir esta historia. La cual no pensé que fuera a tener tanto éxito XD.

También quiero disculparme por tardar en subir el cap. Es muy curioso y desesperante de cierta forma lo que me pasa, este y el anterior cap los tenia iniciados desde de conclusión de sus antecesores, pero por algunas circunstancias no los puedo acabar cuando lo deseo.

Muchos también me han preguntado se aparecerán ciertos personajes Como el Capitan America. La respuesta es indecisa aun amigo. Pero tal vez si aparezca. Solo les pido que sean pasientes, aun faltan a muchos personajes por introducir.

Bueno amigos. Eso sería todo de mi parte. Yo me despido y digo hasta…


	12. Enemigos Publicos

**12 - Enemigos públicos**

 _"Que dios se apiade de mis enemigos, porque yo no lo haré"_

 _ **-George Patton-**_

Todas y cada una de las chicas está sumergida en sus pensamientos, imaginando muy bien como usarían los regalos dados por el señor Stark. En verdad que a todas les pareció un fantástico regalo, Twilight, Fluttershu y Rarity estaban sumergidas en sus pensamientos e ideas. Ya que la pegaso y la Alicornio leían detalladamente cada palabra de los libros que tenían en su posecion, al mismo tiempo pensaban como podrían utilizar esa información para sus animalitos y sus hechizos. Rarity por su parte pensaba más de mil formas diferentes de usar esas telas para sus nuevos vestidos, inclusive se imaginaba como se verían estos en las pasarelas.

Pinkie y Rainbow era las más activas de todas. Ya que no paraban de saltar o volar de un lado a otro por la emoción que sentían. Pinkie le fascino tanto el sabor de ese pastel que no dejaba de saltar de la alegría y comenzó aguardar unas cuantas rebanadas para sus amistades más importantes, ósea todo el mundo, para que así disfrutaran de tan magnifico sabor. Rainbow por su parte no pudo contener sus ganas de ponerse las gafas y dio unas sencillas piruetas y trucos adentro de la casa, en verdad que aún no se creía tener tan magnifico objeto en su posesión. No podía esperar a salir a fuera para poder probarlos al aire libre, pero se contuvo, no era momento para dejar a todas plantadas en la casa de AJ. Al fin y acabo a un tiene el resto del día, así que esperar un par de horas no era tan malo.

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo pensado y en menos de lo que creyeron los hermanastros terminaron de realizar el almuerzo para todos. Alistaron la mesa y toda la familia Apple junto con las chicas se sentaron para disfrutar el almuerzo. Nada fuera de lo común paso, solo hablaron como una familia muy unida todos los presentes en la mesa.

Después de otra pequeña conversación todos decidieron retirarse y disfrutar un poco mejor los regalos dados por el Pony de tierra, todos excepto Twiligt, quien se quedó con el señor Stark para realizarle múltiples preguntas. Ambos se encontraba a las afuera de la casa, bajo un manzano, y ya tenían más de una hora donde ellos se encontraban hablando sobre varios de sus inventos y teorías de cómo estos funcionaban. Pero Tony se comenzaba a impacientar lentamente por el entusiasmo de la princesa Twilight.

 **–¡Es increíble! –** Exclamo maravillada Twilight **– En verdad es posible utilizar la magia para darle energía a sus vehículos.**

 **–Bueno, no es necesariamente magia la que utilizan mis vehículos –** Explicaba **– Esta solo es utilizada para poder almacenar en un contenedor los relámpagos que brindan de energía a mis vehículos.**

 **–Como los que se almacenan el Cloudsdale, verdad.**

 **–Exacto. Solo que mis contenedores son más especiales y seguros que los frascos que utilizan los pegasos. No me puedo arriesgar a que alguien salga herido por un descuido en el trabajo. Varios de mis trabajadores utilizan equipo especial y su magia para almacenar cuidadosamente los relámpagos y colocarlos en sus contenedores. Y una vez dentro de estos es casi imposible que salgan de ahí.**

 **–Asombroso. Es increíble que utilice a los relámpagos como una fuente de energía. Generalmente yo utilizo mi magia para hacer funcionar varios de mis instrumentos.**

 **–Al principio también pensé en utilizar magia para hacerlos funcionar, pero esta se agotaba rápidamente y no era tan fácil de conseguir. Aun asi es útil, pero solo en objetos pequeños.**

 **–Interesante –** Realizo unas anotaciones en su libreta **– Siguiente pregunta. ¿Cómo es que sus nuevos vehículos logran volar por los cielos? He visto varios de estos y sus alas son muy rígidas como poder elevarse por si solas. Acaso la velocidad tiene algo que ver.**

 **–Correcto señorita Sparkle. Mire, para que mis vehículos puedan volar y sostenerse en el aire debe de haber una fuerza que sea mayor que la gravitatoria y que empuje al avión hacia arriba. Esta es fuerza es la sustentación. Si me doy a entender** – Twilight asintió feliz **– Exelente. Mire la sustentación empuja el ala con ayuda de la velocidad y esta sostiene al resto del vehículo –** Sostuvo una pequeña hoja del árbol y la coloco frente a el para explicar mejor **– Para que esto se logre el vehículo en cuestión debe alcanzar una velocidad considerable para que el aire pase por debajo de sus alas y este logre dejar el suelo –** Dejo la hoja y sonrió **– Como las cometas que usan los niños.**

 **–Maravilloso. Es increíble todo lo que ha logrado señor Stark. Me atrevo a decir que es uno de los Ponis más inteligentes que he conocido en mi vida.**

 **–Muchas gracias por sus comentarios señorita Sparkle. Pero no es justo que me todo el crédito a mí. Varios de mis amigos y trabajadores ayudaron en el diseño y construcción de los vehículos de mi compañía. A pesar de que aun la mayoría de vehículos utilizan hélices o globos aerostáticos, estamos trabajando para que el nuevo concepto que le acabo de explicar reemplace a los demás, pero no en su totalidad. Ya que estos son mucho más veloces y hasta efectivos –** Sonrió con algo de nostalgia **– De hecho esta idea tan especial fue dada por mi hermano –** Miro a la lejanía a Big Mac, quien se encontraba trabajando con sus hermanas **.**

 **–¿Big Mac? –** Pregunto confundida.

 **–Por supuesto. Entre usted y yo. Big Mac es uno de los Ponis más inteligentes que he conocido en toda mi vida –** Twilight miro un poco confundida al semental rojo que se encontraba jugando con su hermanita pequeña. Ella sonrió al ver esto **– Sé que es un poco difícil de creer. Pero le aseguro que él es muy inteligente. Fácilmente puede resolver cualquier problema que le ponga enfrente.**

 **–Lo dice enserio. Bueno… –** Rasco un poco la tierra **– La verdad casi no lo veo fuera de la granja y muy pocas veces habla con los demás. Incluso yo no he hablado mucho con él.**

 **–Si. Sé que parece muy reservado pero lo que pasa es que es muy tímido al hablar con otros, aunque siempre intenta mantenerse serio, la verdad es que le asusta hablar con los demás. Pero no hay nada que lo detenga de entrar en algún tipo de concurso. Ja Ja. Ahí sí que se arma de valor para ganar el primer lugar.**

 **–Je Je Je. Lo he visto en un par de esos concursos. Y es muy bueno en ellos.**

 **–En verdad lo es –** Sonrió **– Estoy agradecido de tenerlo como hermano. Incluso cuando éramos más jóvenes realizamos muchos inventos solo por diversión –** Suspiro al cielo **– La verdad, incluso ambos pensamos en iniciar muestra propia empresa y cambiar este mundo. Teníamos los motivos y las ideas para poder empezar con nuestros sueños… pero al final no lo pudimos hacer juntos…**

 **–…Y que sucedió… Por qué Big Mac no lo ayudo en el crecimiento de su empresa.**

 **–Bueno la razón es simple. No quería abandonar a su familia –** El silencio reino por unos segundos **– Muchas veces cuando recién crecía mi compañía, lo invite a que formara parte de esta, pero a él nunca le agrado la idea de dejar a sus hermanas atrás. Siempre quería estar ahí para ellas, porque sabía que lo iban a necesitar. Así que rechazo todas mis invitaciones –** Se recostó **– Y sabe que señorita Sparkle. Lo respeto más por eso. Es un gran Pony que estimo y admiro mucho. Y no importe que tipo de decisiones tome, yo siempre sé que piensa en los demás antes que en si mismo.**

 **–Si –** Twilight miro a Big Mac con una gran sonrisa de admiración **– Sí que es alguien muy especial.**

 **–¡Hey Tony! –** Grito Apple Bloom **– ¡Puedes venir un momento! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!**

 **–¡Ya voy! –** Se levantó **– ¡Estaré ahí en uno segundos! –** Miro a Twilight **– Bueno señorita Sparkle, creo que eso será todo por el día de hoy. Espero haber respondió bien a todas sus preguntas.**

 **–Fue mejor de lo que esperaba. En verdad le estoy muy agradecido. Espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver.**

 **–Igualmente lo espero. Bueno, si no hay nada que decir me retiro. Espero que tenga un excelente día. Hasta luego**

Ambos se despidieron y Twilght tomo sus cosas para marcharse de la granja de los Apple y volver a su nuevo castillo para realizar algunas investigaciones. Por su parte Tony suspiro de alegría y se dirigió con su hermanita.

 **–Muchas gracias Apple Bloom. Te debo una –** Apple Bloom lo miro confundida.

 **–¿Por qué me debes una Tony?**

 **–Pronto lo entenderás. Pero primero dime, que necesitas.**

 **–Oh, claro. Big Mac quieren hablar con tigo. Dicen que es algo urgente.**

 **–Ya veo. Parece que quiere escuchar unos cuantos consejos del maestro –** Se trono el cuello **– Por cierto pequeña. Sal a divertirte con tus amigas. Yo terminare tus deberes.**

 **–¿De verdad?** – Se ilusiono **– Hablas enserio Tony.**

 **–Claro que mi pequeña manzana –** La abrazo contra sus mejillas **– Por ti hare cualquier cosa. Nunca lo olvides. Si necesitas algo tú o tus amigas, solo tienes que pedírmelo. Incluso si es algo imposible. Piensa que seré un tipo de genio que cumple cualquier deseo. Solo tienes que pedimelo.**

 **–Ja Ja Ja Ja. Nunca lo olvidare –** Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio disparada de la granja **– Llegare antes del almuerzo. Dile a Applejack que no se preocupe.**

 **–¡Claro, tu solo divierte pequeña! –** Sonrió de felicidad y se dirigió al granero. Donde se encontraba Big Mac; acomodando las pilas de heno **– Hey Big. Ya estoy aquí. Dime, necesitas que te ayude en alguna cosa.**

 **–No Tony. Solo… –** Se rasco un poco la cabeza con vergüenza **– Quería pedirte un par de consejos… para… ya sabes…**

 **–Aja –** Lo miro con una sonrisa picaría **– Creo que ya se lo que me quieres pedir –** Sonrió burlonamente.

 **–Yo solo quería. No se cómo decirlo… –** Se avergonzó **– Se nota que eres muy bueno en eso… y quería pedirte… –** Agacho la cabeza resignado **– … Que me enseñaras más de tus diseños vehiculares.**

 **–¿Oh? Solo era eso. _"Cobarde"_ – **Pensó al ver que su hermano no se armaba de valor **– Bueno. Por lo menos estas de suerte Big Mac. Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Ven rápido, no hay tiempo que perder –** Big Mac dejo lo que estaba haciendo y ambos entraron a la casa.

Avanzaron hacia la recamara de Macintosh para tener un poco más de privacidad y una vez en ese lugar Tony se dirigió hacia una parte específica para sacar un regalo que se encontraba muy bien escondido. Stark extendió el regalo a su hermano y este lo miro confundido.

 **–¿Qué sucede? Dije que tenía una sorpresa para cada uno de ustedes. Esta es la tuya. Tómala –** Big Mac tomo el regalo y lo abrió para mirar su contenido.

 **–¿Libros? Genial –** Hablo con una sonrisa.

 **–No solo libros hermano. Estos contiene todo lo que se hasta ahora de la ciencia que está detrás de mis inventos. Gracias a la información que tiene cada uno de estos pequeños he logrado crear e innovar todos los vehículos que he creado hasta ahora. Se podría decir que mi vida en este mundo está plasmada en esos libros.**

 **–Increíble –** Comenzó a hojear un libro donde se encontraban varios diseños de sus vehículos y las ecuaciones matemáticas que se utilizaron para medir adecuadamente el tamaño y peso de cada una de sus partes **– Incluso detallaste muy bien las figuras y como estos sirve cada pieza de este. Ya entiendo cómo funcionan tus inventos Tony.**

 **–Y muy pronto tu serás capaz de hacer los tuyos hermano. Sin correr el riesgo de quemar la granja otra vez. Je Je Je –** Miro por la ventana **– Sé que les sacaras más provecho de lo que yo puedo imaginar. Me atrevo a decir que puedes llegar a superarme. Solo tienes que forzar más esa cabeza dura que tienes ahí. Incluso mira –** Saco otra caja casi de la nada y se la enseño **– Te daré también una serie de herramientas para que tu trabajo sea más sencillo.**

 **–Wow. No sé qué decir Tony. Creo que es más de lo que hubiese esperado –** Comenzó a sentirse un poco tonto al no saber cómo agradecerle a su hermano.

 **–Oye. No tienes nada que agradecer. Tienes un gran potencial hermano. Lo único que tienes que hacer es aprovecharlo –** Se acercó a la salida **– Y recuerda. Si quieres mi ayuda para darle "luz verde" a tus inventos. No dudes en buscarme. Recuerda: Mis ideas no son las únicas que lograran cambiar este mundo –** Se retiró.

Macintosh se quedó un tiempo pensando. En verdad que le agrado mucho este obsequio, con esto podría continuar con sus proyectos personales. Y otra cosa que en verdad estaba considerando era ir con su hermano, ya que era más que cierto que él tenía los recursos y las herramientas necesarios para hacer realidad casi cualquier idea que se le venga a la cabeza… pero no quería dejar sola a su familia, así que por el momento no lo haría.

* * *

 **–¡SPIKE! –** Twilight llego gritando de emoción a al castillo, y este hizo un gran eco en este lugar **–¡Spike! –** Volvió a gritar al ver que nadie le respondió.

 **–¡Por aquí Twilight! –** Al otro extremo del castillo se escuchó el grito de Spike y el eco de su voz. Twilight troto hacia él y vio al pequeño dragón bajar las escaleras **– Que bueno que por fin llegas. Ya me comenzaba a preocupar.**

 **–¿Qué hacías allá arriba?**

 **–Solo estaba inspeccionando nuestro nuevo hogar. Tengo que decir que es malo y asombroso al mismo tiempo. ESTE LUGAR ES ENORME –** EL eco se volvió a oír **– Sera muy difícil mantenerlo todo limpio –** Un escalofrió recorrió su columna al pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer para alejar a la suciedad del nuevo castillo.

 **–Bueno… Ahora que lo dices –** Miro hacia varios lugares **– Este castillo es demasiado grande solo para dos habitantes. Pero luego hablaremos de eso Spike. Necesito que traigas una pluma y varias hojas. Hoy vamos a hacer varios trabajos.**

 **–Bueno –** Spike se alegró **– Por lo menos no has perdido tu hambre de conocimiento Twilight.**

 **–Claro que no Spike –** Saco un libro de sus cosas **– Pero esta vez será muy divertido e interesante. Mira nada más lo que tengo en mis cascos.**

 **–¿Un libro viejo? –** Pregunto al ver el mal estado de su portada

 **–No. Este es nada menos que el diario de Starswirl el Barbudo.**

 **–¿De verdad?** – Spike se lo pidió para revisarlo y ver lo que contenía **– Debe ser autentico. Esta cosa se ve muy vieja y desgastada –** La jalo hacia ambos lado y vio que no era tan frágil como se veía **– ¿De dónde lo sacaste Twilight? Acaso fue un regalo de la princesa Celestia.**

 **–No Spike. Fue un regalo de uno de los Ponis más importante de Equestria. Un pony que alcanzó la fama a muy corta edad y es considerado como una de las mentes más brillantes de nuestros tiempos –** Sonrió **– ¿Sabes de quien se trata?**

 **–Emm… ¿El príncipe Blue Blood? –** Respondió muy inseguro.

Twilight al escuchar su respuesta se calló de espaldas contra el piso mientras que Spike se reía por no acertar la respuesta.

 **–No Spike. No es el sobrino de la Princesa Celestia. Me refería a Tony Stark.**

 **–Con que Tony Stark. Valla, tal parece que tus hazañas no tardaron el recorrer toda Equestria, incluso te enviaron obsequios… ¿Por qué a mí no me envían nada? –** Susurro para sí mismo mientras Suspiraba con fastidio **–**

 **–Te equivocas Spike. No me lo envió. El Señor Stark me lo entrego en persona.**

 **–Espera. Te refieres a que está aquí, en Ponyville.**

 **–¡Exacto!** – Afirmo con alegría **–Las chicas y yo tuvimos una conversación con él. Fue increíble. Incluso después contesto varias de mis preguntas –** Saco una libreta de anotaciones **– Ahora tengo muchas más anotaciones sobre sus inventos que quiero estudiar y confirmar por mi cuenta.**

 **–Bueno. Ya sé porque saliste tan temprano del castillo, y por qué estabas tan emocionada el día de ayer –** Se estiro **– Pero… porque no me dijiste nada de eso –** Pregunto por curiosidad. Generalmente cuando algo así pasa Spike va a rastras con Twilight.

 **–Bueno… –** Se apeno un poco **– Es que estabas durmiendo tan cómodamente que no quise molestarte, después de todo te lo tenías bien merecido –** Twilight acaricio las escamas de su amigo **– Pero si no es mucha molestia. Quisiera que me ayudaras con mi investigación. Hay tantas incógnitas e ideas que se formaron al hablar con el señor Stark, y la verdad me gustaría darles una respuestas a todas.**

 **–¡Claro! –** Respondió Feliz **– Incluso hay un enorme salón que puede ser utilizado para tus nuevos hechizos Twilight.**

 **–Estupendo Spike. No hay que perder más el tiempo. Vamos amigo –** Twilight cargo a Spike y lo puso sobre su lomo para que el la guiara en su nuevo castillo y así dar comienzo a una divertida tarde de experimentos mágicos.

* * *

Faltaba poco tiempo para que el sol se ocultara y en las tierras más allá de Equestria un grupo de soldados conformados por 6 minotauros estaban de camino hacia su hogar para llevar el reporte de su expedición. No había nada que reportar sobre esas supuestas criaturas que rondaban el área, pero encontraron una cantidad un tanto extraña de aves de las cenizas. Generalmente esto no significaría nada ante ojos desapercibidos, pero quien comandaba al equipo sabía que se trataba de algo importante y por lo tanto tendría que decirlo en su reporte.

Después de un rato de caminata se adentraron al interior de un pantano, avanzaron la mayoría del camino sin ningún contratiempo. Pero de repente el líder ordeno que todos se detuvieran. Algo no estaba bien y él lo sabía. Rápidamente hizo una seña a sus soldados para que estos tomaron una posición ofensiva y se prepararan para cualquier cosa. Todos estaban atentos a sus alrededores con sus espadas u hachas en mano para encarar a cualquier amenaza, excepto el líder que tenía un cetro metílico con una joya en la parte superior, lo cual daba a entender que era un hechicero.

Pasaron los segundos y aparentemente nada se movía en el pantano, pero nadie bajaba la guardia ni siquiera por un segundo.

 **–Todo el mundo atento** – Hablo el superior **– En cualquier momento atacara –** Pero nada ocurrió aparentemente. Después de unos minutos comenzaron a relajarse al pensar que solo fue un error de su comandante.

 **–Señor –** Hablo uno **– Creo que solo fue un mal… –** Se calló de golpe al ver que el suelo que pisaba aumento su temperatura y comenzaba a brillar con la intensidad de una llama **– Pero que significa-**

 **–¡BOOM! –** Una fuerte explosión surgió del suelo que pisaban y 3 de los minotauros presente fueron atrapados por este y las llamas que salieron de dicha explosión.

Los demás reaccionaron a tiempo y se alejaron del lugar, solo para ver como las llamas consumían todo lo que había a su alrededor, incluyendo a sus compañeros. No había nada que hacer para ayudarlos, solo rogar que sus muertes fueran rápidas y sin dolor. Los 3 restantes quedaron separados y muy a la defensiva, pero tenían desventaja al no saber dónde estaba el enemigo.

Uno de los minotauros retrocedía lentamente mientras veía la verdosa vegetación, que era acompañado de los gris del bosque, para encontrar a su atacante. Pero sin que él se diera cuenta pasó muy cerca del borde que lo separaba a él y al rio bajo sus pies. Nadie se dio cuenta que el musgo del agua comenzó a levantarse y varios tentáculos salían del agua mientras arrastraban varias algas y vegetación del, los cuales los cubrían totalmente. En un descuido del solado se acercó demasiado al borde y los tentáculos en un ágil moviente lo golpearon en sus piernas, haciendo que el soldado callera de espaldas al rio. El rápidamente se puso de pie pero los tentáculos rápidamente lo sostuvieron con fuerza y comenzaron a jalarlo al fondo, el resistía todo lo que podía pero no era suficiente.

El resto de sus compañeros al ver esto rápidamente fueron a su posición para ayudarlo, pero uno de ellos fue detenido de golpe y jalado con una fuerza sobrenatural al interior de una zona boscosa, donde se escuchaba su forcejeo por salir libre. El comandante se detuvo un momento al ver que otro de sus subordinados fue atacado pero continuo con su camino para ayudar a quien tenía más cerca de él. Su soldado estaba soportando todo lo que podía, pero estaba cediendo lentamente así que tenía que apresurarse.

 **–Aguanta un poco mas –** Extendió su cetro y comenzó a conjurar un hechizo, pero no sería tan sencillo para él.

A una velocidad increíble varios tentáculos salieron disparados del agua y golpearon su cetro y el retrocedió rápidamente para evitar más daños. Miro su mejilla para comprobar que esta sangraba, rápidamente volvió a tomar su cetro para intentar conjurar su hechizo una vez más… pero ya era demasiado tarde. Al volver no pudo ver ninguna señal de su soldado, el único movimiento que había eran ligeras hondas en el agua verdosa. Utilizo su cetro para intentar ubicarlo, pero no encontraba ningún signo de vida en el agua. Lo mismo pasó a sus espaldas, cuando sintió la muerte de su último soldado, el más fuerte de todos. Ahora él estaba totalmente solo.

Con clara furia en su rostro tomo con fuerza su cetro y se dio media vuelta para encarar a su enemigo, el cual salía de entre la fauna del bosque. El perpetuador de todo esto se quedó a pocos metros de la luz del sol para no mostrar su imagen, pero varios tentáculos que se conectaban a su cuerpo comenzaron a salir de entre la oscuridad y del agua, para rodear al minotauro. Lo más curioso de este ser era su cuerpo, a pesar de estar a oscuras parecía que llevara una armadura que estuviera viva, ya que esta se deformaba continuamente.

 **–Me encargare de ti personalmente –** El minotauro alzo su cetro para comenzar a canalizar magia en este, pero la criatura hizo algo similar en la palma de su mano. Una llamarada apareció en la palma de esa criatura y el hechicero miro esto por varios segundos **– Ya veo. Así que en realidad eres tu Claw.**

 **–Je Je Je. No pensé que me reconocieran tan rápido –** Hablo una voz gruesa e intimidadora **– Tal parece que Felix los está entrenado muy bien.**

 **–Mira nada más en lo que te has convertido maldito traidor. En un vulgar asesino.**

 **–No me he convertido en nada viejo. Ya que yo siempre fui así. Lo único que paso es que mostré mi verdadero ser–** Su palma se abrió y de esta salió una intensa llama **– Y lo hago con más razón en estos momentos ya que conseguí a un nuevo compañero –** Dirigió la llama cerca de su rostro para que su enemigo lo viera mejor.

El minotauro miro con asombro y repudio a este traidor.

 **–¡Maldito seas! Has vendido tu alma a los demonios. ¡Ya ni siquiera eres uno de nosotros! –** Comenzó a cargar más magia en su cetro **– Yo mismo te eliminare de este mundo para que ya no seas una amenaza nunca más** – Cerro sus ojos para concentrarse mejor y comenzar a cantar en un extraño idioma para que sus poderes aumentaran.

 **–No te lo tomes tan personal –** Ahora hablo de una forma muy relajada, pero su voz aun sonaba tétrica **– Lo único que deseo es probar mis nuevas habilidades –** Dirigió su palma a sus espaldas para ganar más impulso y atacar con más fuerza **– Y tú eres el candidato perfecto para ello –** La llama en su palma creció de golpe **– Así que dalo todo en este ataque –** Estiro su mano de golpe hacia su contrincante y de esta salió una llamarada infernal, como si un enorme dragón escupiera fuego, que amenazaba con destruir todo a su paso.

El minotauro terminaba de invocar su conjuro, justo cuando las llamas estaban a punto de impactarlo el extendió su cetro y de este salió disparado un enorme rayo de energía que impacto inmediatamente contra las llamas y detuvieron su avance. Ambos ataques estaban a la par y ninguno de los dos quería dar terreno al otro. Ambos sabían que se quedarían estancados en ese ataque, así que Claw lanzo todos los tentáculos disponibles para atacar al Minotauro.

El enorme minotauro miraba sin ningún tipo de emoción los tentáculos que lo amenazaban, no tenía ningún tipo de miedo y eso lo demostró al dejar de lanzar su ataque. Con una velocidad increíble recito otro conjuro y alzo lo más que pudo su cetro para después clavar la base de este en el suelo. Por escasos milisegundos todo fue atraído hacia el cetro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una explosión surgió de este. La fuerza de la explosión fue tal que incluso algunos árboles fueron desprendidos del suelo, y ni hablar de los ataques de sus enemigos, los cuales desaparecieron por completo. Pero eso no se detuvo ahí, el hechicero lanzo otra vez su primer ataque hacia su enemigo, el cual aún se encontraba parado en el mismo lugar, para exterminarlo de una vez. Su ataque dio de lleno en el blanco y pudo observar por escasos segundos como su contrincante era vaporizado hasta ser nada más que un montón de cenizas.

 **–Idiota –** Se sacudió lentamente la suciedad de su uniforme **– Si te hubieses mantenido leal nada de esto habría ocurrido –** La magia de su cetro desapareció **– He incluso hubieras aprendido mucho más que tu vulgar piromancia. Pero este destino tú mismo te lo has buscado –** Miro a su alrededor para deprimirse por sus camaradas caídos **– Lo lamento chicos. No fue lo suficientemente rápido.**

 **¡ZAS! –** Un repentino y enorme dolor se produjo en el torso del hechicero. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con algo totalmente aterrador. Su cuerpo fue atravesado por una extraña espada que estaba cubierta por su sangre

 **–Y tampoco fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte. Ja Ja Ja –** Claw rio de una manera lenta, tétrica y un poco distorcionada.

 **¡PAM!** – Como si se tratara en trapo viejo, su cuerpo fue arrojado hacia un montón de rocas, donde se estrelló con tanta fuerza que incluso agrieto un poco la enorme roca.

 **¡Buaj! –** El hechicero escupió mucha sangre, su cuerpo ya no estaba en condiciones para pelear **– Je Je Je. Al final… los rumores eran ciertos. Te volviste muy poderosos.**

 **–No solo poderoso. Si no también perfecto –** Sonrió bizarramente para mostrar sus afilados dientes **– Pero por desgracia no podrás disfrutar de todas mis nuevas habilidades.**

 **–Entonces termina de una buena vez –** Le escupió sangre a los pies **– La muerte será mucho mejor que estar escuchando tu horrible voz.**

 **–Bueno… Tus deseos son ordenes –** Mostro una vez más esa extraña arma con la que lo daño para acabar de una vez lo que había comenzado en ese lugar.

* * *

 **–¡Señor Scroll! ¡Venga rápido!**

En los laboratorios secretos de las princesas los empleados comenzaron a alterarse y emocionarse por igual. Algo grande estaba pasando y todos estaban dando lo mejor de si para aprovechar este suceso rápidamente.

 **–¿Qué es lo que sucede? –** Llego preguntando el unicornio famoso **– Ha ocurrido algo.**

 **–Sí señor. Algo asombroso. Venga rápido, la Esfera 1D esta actuado de una manera extraña –** Esto asombro y emociono a Gunsura. En tan poco tiempo la esfera comenzara a trabajar nuevamente.

Todo el mundo estaba trabajando a todo lo que podían para obtener cualquier información relevante sobre 1D. En verdad que era impresionante como un objeto tan pequeño como este fuera motivo de gran investigación. Scroll no tardó mucho en llegar para dar un mejor orden y colocar a su equipo a la cabeza para realizar mejor su trabajo

 **–Muy bien señores. Ya saben cómo actuar. Equipo C y D: Encárguense de nuestros aparatos e intenten recolectar toda la información que les sea posible. Equipo F y G, analicen los objetos cercanos y reporten si ven alguna anomalía. Equipo A y B, quédense con migo para iniciar nuestro propio análisis.**

Scroll con 4 unicornios más comenzaron a utilizar su magia para intentar "ver" mejor lo que era la Esfera 1D. Todos daban su mejor esferzo para intentar sacar algo útil de 1D, pero este era más resistente de lo que parecía. Las maquinas que tenían lanzaban datos muy similares a los anteriores y los unicornios no lograban encontrar nada fuera de lo común de 1D. Dos minutos después Gunsura se arto y pido que toso se detuvieran, tendrían que pensar en otra cosa para sacar algo provechoso.

Todos detuvieron lo que hacían para discutir posibles soluciones, pero un unicornio de Crin amarilla y pelaje blanco siguió intentando con su magia. Nadie se dio cuenta de este por un rato, pero Scroll lo vio y le dirigió la palabra.

 **–Ya déjalo chicos. No sacaras nada de eso.**

 **–Espere un momento jefe. Creo que estoy sintiendo algo ahí adentro.**

 **–¿En verdad? –** Dijo ligeramente emocionado **– Que es lo que sientes chico.**

 **–No sé cómo describirlo –** Cerro los ojos para concentrarse mejor, pero él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que empezó a sudar por el esfuerzo **– Siento… emociones… miedo e ira señor. Algo muy parecido a esos sentimientos, pero pareciera que quieren ser suprimidos… Un momento –** Una sobrecarga mágica ocurrió en su cuerno y el muchacho de rubio cayó al suelo con un cuerno ligeramente quemado.

 **–¡Chico! –** Varios corrieron a socorrerlo **– ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?**

 **–Si… –** Se tocó el cuerno y suspiro de alivio **– Solo parece que me esforcé demasiado. Je Je Je.**

 **–Loco –** Le dieron un golpe amistoso **– No nos vuelvas a preocupar así.**

 **¡Biiip! ¡Biip! ¡Biip!**

Todo el mundo volteo a ver 1D para comprobar que este emitía ese extraño sonido, pero no era solo eso, ahora las ranuras de 1D estaban iluminadas de un color rojizo y estas parpadeaban al compás de los sonidos que emitía. Todos estaban a punto de regresa a sus áreas y ver qué pasaba, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso todo se detuvo y la esfera dejo de emitir la luz y el sonido.

Lentamente Scroll y unos otros Ponys comenzaron a acercarse a 1D para ver mejor lo que había ocurrió. Para su suerte 1D aún se encontraba suspendido u sellado en su máquina, así que nadie correría ningún riesgo. Todos observaron por varios segundos a 1D, pero se alejaron lentamente al escuchar como su metal estaba siendo moldeado, ya que el irreconocible sonido del metal siendo doblado se escuchaba en el lugar.

 **–¿Qué hacemos señors? –** Pregunto ligeramente un unicornio **– ¿Llamamos a los guardias?**

 **–No** – Dijo firme Scroll **– No quiero que ningún tonto arruine esto. Solo manténganse alejados y no hagan nada sin mi supervisión.**

 **¡Grriiiiiirrg! ¡Brrrrrrg!**

Ahora no solo era el sonido del metal, sino que también ligeros chillidos se dejaron escuchar de 1D. Muchos de los presentes comenzaron a preocuparse y alejarse para mantenerse seguros. Pero Scroll se encontraba más emocionado.

 **¡Brrrrg! ¡Frrrrg!**

 **–Si… Muéstrame que es lo que tienes oculto –** Comenzó a avanzar más para tener una mejor vista de lo que ocurría, pero este lujo no le duraría mucho.

Otro pitido fue emitido por 1D y este recupero sus energías de golpe, lo cual era divisible al ver como sus ranuras recobraban su brillo azulado. Pero eso no fue lo único, se escuchó como el aire fue comprimido y de algunos puntos de la esfera escaparon ligeras humaredas por unos segundos, pero eso no fue el último ruido que emitio.

 **–¡Gruaaaarrrg!** **–** Un horrible chillido fue acompañado por las humaredas y este dio fin a aquel espectáculo terrorífico. Sin duda algo vivo lo había producido

El silencio se hizo presente y nadie se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra, ya que aún intentaban procesar todo lo que había ocurrido. Así duraron un tiempo hasta que alguien despejo su mente.

 **–¿Qué hacemos señor Scroll? –** Pregunto nervioso **– Desea que llamemos a las princesas o tal vez a-**

 **–No –** Le corto **– No quiero que ninguno de los presentes hable de esto con nadie. Nadie está seguro de lo que acaba de pasar. Quizás eso solo fue un sonido de "reinicio" de 1D.**

 **–No quiero llevarle la contra señor –** Dijo una chica **– Pero dudo mucho que eso haya sido un sonido que fuera producido por la esfera 1D. La verdad me empiezo a preocupar por lo que pueda haber en el interior de esa cosa. Creo que hay algo vivo ahí adentro.**

 **–No es hora de sacar hipótesis apresuradamente –** Se tallo el rostro **– ¿Acaso no lo ven? Este es un gran avance a nuestras investigaciones. Incluso miren –** Se dirigió hacia el aparato que captaba información de 1D **– Nuestra maquinaria recolecto datos totalmente nuevos sobe la Esfera 1D. Solo observen estos patrones. Son Impresionantes.**

Varios de sus compañeros verificaron esa información y vieron que efectivamente su maquinaria capto extraños y extravagantes datos nunca antes visto. En verdad era algo fascinante.

 **–Sin duda es asombroso señor. Pero… que hacemos ahora.**

 **–… –** Scroll pensó por unos momentos alguna solución **– Realicen una cuarentena. Hay que estar precavidos para cualquier cosa que nos suelte 1D. Pero por favor no comenten de esto a nadie –** Miro a 1D **– Si las princesas sospechan que hay algo peligroso en la esfera, no dudaran en deshacerse de ella. Y ese es un lujo que no podemos permitir.**

 **–Entendido –** Respondieron la mayoría.

 **–Pero que hacemos ahora señor Scroll –** Pregunto una vez más la yegua.

 **–Continúen con sus trabajos. Estoy seguro que recolectaremos mucha más información el día de hoy. Así que espero que den lo mejor de ustedes.**

Todo el mundo regreso a sus puestos de trabajo, algunos emocionados por lo que acababa de ocurrir y otros un poco asustados. Pero al final todo eso no importaba, siempre y cuando pudieran cumplir con la misión de su soberana gobernante la Princesa Celestia. Pero solo un Pony de los que estaban ahí presente lo hacía por otros motivos.

 **–Solo esperen y verán como me adueño de sus poderes –** Sonrió engreídamente **– Y personalmente me encargare de derrotarlos… monstruos**

* * *

 **Lugar desconocido**

 **–Ah ja ja ja. Yajuuuuu –** Con curioso personaje con un traje rojo con negro que cubría totalmente su cuerpo se encontraba en una desconocida playa, mientras se asoleaba recargado en un extraño bulto con un coco que tenía una pajilla en su mano extendida **– A esto le llamo vida hermano. No puedo creer que me he estado perdiendo de todo esto. El sol, la playa, la arena en las nalgas. Pero sobre todo –** Extendió mas su bebida **– De este suculento cocaso. Hay como te quiero –** Froto el coco en su mejilla **– Pero ya basta de relajarse –** Aventó el coco al azar y este golpe a una gaviota que chillo de dolor. Se levantó de un salto y froto sus manos **– Tengo que continuar con lo que estaba haciendo –** Se dio media vuelta y miro sus dos catanas clavadas en aquel bulto en el que esta recargado **– Vengan con papa pequeños –** Las saco de aquel lugar, pero estas estaban manchadas de un líquido rojo **– Hay no me jodas pajarraco. No sabes lo difícil que es conseguir pañuelos para limpiar a mis bebes. Ellos necesitan un tratamiento especial –** Comenzó a patear aquel bulto que era el cuerpo de un fallecido grifo **– Acaso no vas a decir nada en tu defensa. ¡¿He?!... Hola… –** Lo pico **– Hay papa. Creo que ya está muerto. Vamos hermano responde –** abrió su pico y comenzó a soplarle **– Reacciona. Reacciona –** Le dio unas bofetadas **– Todavía no me terminas de decir todo lo que quería saber –** Soltó su pico y de este salió su lengua **– Lo hemos perdido –** Saco su cartera junto con unos billetes **– Porque no olvidamos todo esto y lo dejamos como un mal entendido –** Coloco los billetes en una parte de su armadura.

Deadpool limpio sus katanas con las plumas del grifo y después avanzo hacia la orilla de la playa para ir hacia un mapa bien enrollado. Se enjuago la sangre de sus manos en el mar y tomo el mapa para ver donde se encontraba.

 **–A ver, a ver. Según esa brocheta alada nos encontrábamos en este lugar –** Entre cerro los ojos **– Cerca de este lugar llamado Manhattan… –** Parpadeo varias veces **– Malditos suertudos. No tienen problema con los derechos de autor –** Extendió sus manos y grito al cielo **– ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! No SABEN los putos problemas que yo tuve que pasar por usar mi hermoso traje rojo. Incluso el maldito de Spaidi me acuso de copión. Pero bueno** – Se relajó **– No hay momento que perder la cabeza en eso. Lo mejor será conocer bien a todos nuestros nuevos vecinos. La verdad ya me dieron un aventón amigos –** Saludo al grifo muerto **– Muchas gracias por eso. Pero antes de partir… creo que tengo que darle una visita a su jefe. Estoy seguro que él sabe quién es el muchacho con el que me confundieron –** Miro con diversión a los cadáveres **– Esperen un momento. Creo que tengo una buena idea –** Deadpool comenzó a jalar los cadáveres de los grifos muertos y los comenzó a ordenar de una forma extraña **– Y con eso será suficiente. Espero que lo logres ver donde quiera que te encuentres –** Comenzó a marcharse del lugar con sus manos en sus bolsillos, mientras veía como el sol decencia de una manera exagerada **– Ja Ja. Parece que al final termine en un verdadero mundo de fantasías. Solo espero que este me ayude a terminar con este ciclo sin sentido… o por lo menos me de mucha diversión mientras este aquí –** A sus espaldas se veían muchos cuerpos sin vida de lo que alguna vez fue un pelotón reconocido de al menos 15 guerreros. Todos estaban tendidos en la playa mientras que su líquido vital escurría de sus cuerpos sin vida para terminar de manchar por primera vez en mucho tiempo el hermoso mar de ese mundo. Todos fueron asesinados por el maldito mercenario bocas, ya fuese por sus katana o sus pistolas, pero al final todos tuvieron el mismo destino… pero eso no era suficiente **–… O si no tendré que esforzarme mucho más.**

Después de hacer de las suyas, el mercenario bocas decidió ahorrarse tiempo y tomo un atajo por el oscuro bosque. Pero en verdad hacia esto por pura diversión y ver si tenía suerte de encontrarse a alguna vestía que le pueda divertir un poco… y de paso tomarse unas fotos. Y en verdad que encontró cosas muy interesantes, hasta sentía que estaba en Asgard. Wade miraba todo tipo de criaturas místicas y misteriosas. Muchas desafiaban toda lógica o eran demasiadas entretenidas para ser verdad.

Suspiro con algo de cansancio. Si no tuviera esta misión tan importante capturaría por la fuerza a todas las criaturas que se encontrara en su camino y después abriría un circo donde ganaría mucho dinero por exhibir a esas cosas. Pero eso no era posible por el momento. Después de caminar alrededor de 5 minutos se hartó de seguir a pie, así que se conseguiría un medio de transporte.

 **–¿Qué estoy haciendo? Caminar es para los tontos que no pueden pagar un taxi. Necesito ruedas maldita sea. Pero de donde diablos sacare un vehículo dañino para el planeta en este lugar –** Se golpeó la cabeza **– Piensa, desgraciado piensa.**

 **–¡Groarg!** – Un rugido estremeció el bosque y a las aves que descansaban ahí. Wilson alzo la mirada y vio 3 enormes figuras su cursar los cielo. El los miraba con unos ojos llenos de emoción y comenzó a seguir a las 3 enromes criaturas que exhalaban humo de sus fosas nasales.

 **–Aja ja ja ja. Por qué ir en tierra si puedo ir por los cielos –** Comenzó a seguirlos **– ¡Oigan lagartijas voladoras! ¡Espérenme! ¡Necesito un pequeño aventón!**

Los 3 dragones continuaron volando pero bajaron su velocidad al ver un pequeño asentamiento no muy lejos de su posición. Aterrizaron a unos 400 metros de distancia del pequeño asentamiento donde un grupo no mayor a 20 grifos se hallaban descansando cómodamente después de un largo viaje. Pero rápidamente varios se pusieron nerviosos al sentir como la tierra tembló ligeramente. Los adultos llamaron a los niños por mera precaución y prevenir cualquier tipo de accidente.

Los dragones aprovecharon que no estaban a la vista y cada quien tomo rumbos diferentes para acorralar a sus presas. Su tamaño no superaba los 15 metros, así que era mucho más fácil esconderse entre la fauna. Los grifos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas rápidamente para dejar su asentamiento. Ya muchos estaban listo para partir, pero cuando el primer grifo dejo de tocar el suelo una potente llamarada salió del bosque y cubrió el cielo donde estaban, iluminando a todos brevemente. Todos los que vieron esto se detuvieron en el acto e intentaron salir por otro lado volando, pero igualmente otra llamarada los detuvo. Muchos de inmediato supieron que varios dragones estaban a su asecho, así que huir en el aire no era una opción muy favorable para ellos, podrían ser fácilmente alcanzados por los dragones y sus llamas. Lo mejor sería perderlos en el bosque.

Todo el mundo se dirigió hacia el bosque para poder estar a salvos, pero esto era plan de los dragones y cuando muchos grifos estaban a pocos metros de llegar un dragón de escamas rojas salió para ahuyentarlos. Muchos intentaron ignorarlo para escapar y varios creían lograrlo, pero la verdad es que los dragones solo buscaban las presas más pequeñas. El dragón que resguardaba el bosque se encargaba de solo atrapar a los grifos que apenas eran unos niños y los otros 2 dragones salieron de su escondite para hacer lo mismo. Lograron capturar solo 6 infantes, no opusieron mucha resistencia a diferencia de sus padres que terminaron inconscientes al intentar rescatarlos.

 **–Solo 6 he? –** Hablo el dragón de escamas rojas **– Creen que esto sea suficiente para para esos perros.**

 **–Claro que si –** Hablo el dragón más grande de escamas negras **– Si quieren a más de estos pequeños tendrán que traerlos ellos mismos. No pienso volver a hacer este tipo de trabajos.**

 **–Tranquilízate –** Hablo el dragón de escamas amarillas **– Solo recuerda lo que ellos nos prometieron. Co de esos unicornios será más que suficiente para conseguir joyas. Solo imagínenlo.**

 **–Aun así no me gusta hacer esto –** Respondió.

 **–Vamos no seas un cobarde. Si nuestros padres escucharan lo que dices te darían una buena paliza. Ya sabes como son.**

 **–Tiene razón. Además –** tomo a una pequeña grifo con sus garras **– Estas porquerías no sirven para otra cosa que no sea alimentos –** L **a** olfateo pero la alejo rapidamente **– ¡Ugh! Creo que el miedo pudo más con ella.**

 **–Solo termines con esto de una buena vez –** Respondió asqueado el dragón negro por la actitud de su compañero.

 **–Si. Como digas.**

A la lejanía los demás grifos miraban con terror como esos malditos dragones atrapaban a eso pequeños grifos. En verdad que se sentían muy impotentes al no poder hacer nada, ya que después de todo que podrían hacer esos pequeños grifos contra 3 grandes dragones.

 **–¡ESPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**

Un grito comenzó a escucharse atrás de los grifos escondidos y todos se apartaron con terror al ver a un ser bípedo, de colores rojo y negro, salir del bosque mientras gritaba y corria directo a los dragones

 **–EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREN! –** Se calló al estar a pocos metros de los dragones que lo miraban con diferentes expresiones **– Hay mi dios –** Se recargo en sus rodillas mientras que con un dedo indicaba que lo esperaran **– Creo que se me salió todo el aire. Solo denme un minuto para respirar –** Se calmó lentamente **– Que bueno que tengo este traje de expandex para correr. Pero aun así fue horrible, fue horrible.**

 **–Qué demonios –** Se acercó al suelo para mirar a esa extraña criatura **– Que diablos eres tu** – Lo olfateo **– No te pareces a nada que haya visto antes.**

 **–Soy Deadpool –** Le contesto de una manera infantil y alegre

 **–¿Deadpool? –** Se acercó el dragón amarillo **– Que diablos se significa eso. No, mejor dicho que diablos eres tú.**

 **–Hey. Porque me dicen los dos la misma pregunta. Que no escucharon pendejos. Lo dije claramente cuando llegue –** Extendió sus manos y palmas **– Soy Dead-pool. Si quieren se los tatuó estúpidos.**

 **–… –** Los tres dragones parpadearon ante la estupidez de esa criatura. Acaso el muy infeliz los estaba insultando **– Parece que no ves muy bien pequeña sabandija. Acaso no sabes lo que somos.**

 **–¡Por supuesto! –** Dijo con entusiasmo **– Son mi nuevo medio de transporte. Así que agáchate para que te ponga mi silla de montar.**

 **–… –** Los dragones rojo y amarillo tenían un tic en el ojo y una clara señal de enfado en sus rostros. En verdad no querían llegar a eso, pero esta cosa necesitaba aprender quien mandaba por estos alrededores **– Mira maldito animal. Creo que es hora de que veas por qué nos gusta comer la carne quemada –** El dragón rojo bajo su cabeza al ras del suelo y prendió llamas adentro de su boca para intimidar.

 **–Lo siento mi querida lagartija asoleada –** Le saco el seguro a unas granas y las introdujo en las fosas nasales del dragón **– Pero no quiero tener que volver a coser este traje rojo.**

 **–Pero que… –** El dragón se levantó y rasco su nariz **– Que acabas de–**

 **¡BOOM! –** La explosión que se produjo destrozo el interior de su nariz, pero gracias a sus gruesas escamas esta no salió volando en pedazos, salvo por mucha sangre y pequeños trozos de carne humeante que salieron disparadas de sus fosas nasales, como si de un cañón se tratase.

 **¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! –** El dragón se sostuvo su nariz con mucha fuerza mientras se revolcaba y gritaba en un intenso dolor

 **–PERO QUE DEMONIOS. AMIGO –** El dragón rojo seguía retorciéndose de dolor y los pequeños niños veían la escena con miedo y los adultos con asombro.

 **–¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! –** Continuaba con su grito de dolor.

 **–Maldita seaS viejo –** Wilson hablo mientras se quitaba un pedazo grade de carne ensangrentada de su rostro **– ¡Buag! Me entro un poco en la boca.**

 **–¡INFELIZ MAL NACIDO! –** El dragón amarillo se lanzó al ataque para destrozar a su nueva presa. Intento devorar a esa cosa, pero la maldita criatura dio un elegante y gran salto para evitar su ataque. Ahora él estaba encima de su cabeza, viendo su espalda.

 **–No creo que seas el adecuado para ser mi caballito. Esas escamas me pueden dejar un enorme agujero en mi traje –** Se miró el trasero **– Además no quiero ver si tengo suerte en los baches.**

 **–¡QUEDATE QUIETO! –** Intento aplastarlo, pero una vez más Wade esquivo el golpe con suma facilidad. Incluso el desgraciado aterrizo con elegancia y estilo.

Pero el dragón cegado por su ira escupió una horripilante llamarada de fuego sin darse cuenta de que en el camino estaba su compañero y su botín. El dragón negro intentaba ayudar a su compañero lastimado y custodiaba a los pequeños con su cola, pero al ver que el fuego iba contra los niños fue inmediatamente hacia ellos para cubrirlos con su cuerpo y alas. Las llamas lo cubrieron totalmente, estas no le hicieron nada pero en verdad hizo que su compañero se molestara.

 **–¡CUIDADO DONDE ATACAS IMBECIL! –** Grito con furia **– ¡POR POCO DAÑAS A LOS NIÑOS! –** Pero su compañero no le hizo caso e intentaba buscar a la maldita alimaña que una vez más esquivo su ataque.

Busco por varios lugares al maldito bastardo, pero sintió algo extraño en su pierna y cuando bajo la mirada para ver, miro a esa criatura comiendo un pedazo de carne cocido que estaba en la punta de su catana.

 **–¡Gracias por cocinar esto por mí! –** Le agradeció con felicidad **– Pero me temo que no tengo tiempo para esto. Así que si me disculpa tengo que matarte ahora mismo –** Tiro la carne.

 **–** Encendió su boca en llamas y le grito una vez más mientras bajaba la cabeza **–¡SOLO MUERE BASTARDO INFE-!**

 **¡ZAS! –** Wade salto a una buena velocidad y de un corte muy preciso logro deshacerse de uno de sus ojos.

 **¡AAAAARRG! –** Intentaba contener su grito de dolor, pero este escapaba de entre sus dientes. Con su otro ojo intentaba buscar a su enemigo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Deadpool corrió por la espalda de su enemigo herido para alcanzar la mejor altura que pudiese. Una vez en lo más alto que pudo llegar dio un gran saldo, desenfundo sus dos katanas y aprovecho su fuerza y la de la gravedad para clavar ambas espadas en la cabeza de la bestia. Pasaron algunos segundos y el silencio reino todo el lugar, los grifos miraban con asombro y miedo lo que ocurría y a los dragones tenían un extraño sentimiento que nunca en su vida habían experimentado: Miedo.

El gran dragón amarillo dejo de hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento o sonido cuando las catanas atravesaron sus duras escamas y su cráneo. Esos pocos segundos parecían muy largos ante los ojos de los espectadores. El gran dragón lentamente cerraba sus ojos mientras su cuerpo abandonaba todo signo de vida y se dejaba caer al duro suelo para nunca volverse a levantar. Wade sacaba sus katanas como si nada hubiera ocurrido y las limpiaba con su traje.

 **–Porque siempre tengo que limpiarlas –** Miro su reflejo en el metal de sus armas **– Bueno. Supongo que es el precio que tengo que pagar por hacer… –** No pudo terminar lo que decía ya que Deadpool fue atrapado por la boca del dragón rojo y este lo sacudía como si fuera un simple muñeco.

El dragón parecía ceder a sus instintos más primitivos y ablandaba la carne de una manera brutal para cualquier ser vivo. Después de terminar de sacudir el cuerpo de Wilson abrió y contrajo su mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas para cortarle las piernas al mercenario bocas. El dragón negro tapo a tiempo la vista de los niños para que no vieran una escena tan violenta y sangrienta como esta y los adultos solo apartaban la mirada. El dragón rojo trago el resto del cuerpo de esa criatura mientras que sus ojos no reflejaban ningún tipo de cordura.

Su último compañero se acercó a él y dejo al descubierto a su caza, que salió corriendo hacia sus familiares, ya no importaban después de todo lo ocurrido. Uno de sus compañeros había muerto y él fue el último en procesar todo lo que había ocurrido. Sin mencionar que todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

 **–Hay que irnos ahora –** Hablo el dragón negro **– Tenemos que curar esa herida.**

 **–… –** Su compañero no respondió y se quedó estático en su lugar. Sin ver un lugar en particular.

 **–Amigo responde…**

 **¡Boom! –** Una ligera explosión se volvió a escuchar, pero esta apenas fue captada por sus oídos.

 **–Creo que hay más de esas cosas por aquí. Hay que largarnos AHORA.**

 **–…!Buagh! –** Su compañero después de un largo silencio escupió algo de sangre mientras perdía lentamente el conocimiento. El dragón negro miraba con terror a su compañero y cuando bajo la mirada observo que tenía una bola asomándose por su estómago, como si algo lo hubiera golpeado desde adentro.

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM ¡BOOM! –** Una tras otra, muchas explosiones surgían del dragón en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. El dragón perdía rápidamente su forma natural y su cuerpo tomaba una forma muy irregular que parecía un globo muy mal inflado. Una vez más un cuerpo perdió su vida en ese lugar y callo ante el duro suelo.

El último de los dragones solo miraba con total terror como uno más de ellos caía muerto. ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO!

Después de casi un minuto vio que el cuerpo ya muerto del dragón tenía pequeñas convulsiones y de este salían un par de espadas que se hacían camino entre la carne de la vestía caída. Y ahí estaba una vez más el maldito que amto a sus compañeros, totalmente completo pero claramente lastimado. Deadpool se intentó limpiar todos los líquidos que tenía encima mientras hablaba.

 **–Ya veo por qué las princesas odian a los dragones. Tienen un montón de porquerías adentro de ellos –** Se retiró una enorme sustancia viscosa **– Luego me daré un baño de cloro. Pero primero hay que domar a una vestía salvaje –** Miro al último dragón con una sonrisa algo espeluznante **.**

El dragón negro dejo todo tipo de cordura o señal de inteligencia. Al igual que su compañero dejo que sus instintos más primitivos se apoderaran de él. Ahora su mirada mostraba la de un depredador apunto de atacar a su presa… pero el pobre no sabia que era al revés. Wilson solo miraba al dragón con una sonrisa confiada y ambas armas en sus manos.

 **–Ven por mi bebe –** Lo reto Wilson, mientras veía como la bestia se avalanceaba hacia él.

Los pocos grifos que quedaban escondidos entre las sombras miraban con cautela lo que estaba por pasar, pero ninguno lo que veían era algo completamente irreal. Ambas criaturas no tardaron en encontrarse cara a cara y el enorme dragón daba todo lo posible para aplastar o quemar al pequeño insecto, pero simplemente no lo lograba. Pero Wade lograba acertar cada ataque de sus catanas… y dejar un corte con cada una.

Después de varios minutos el dragón se comenzó a cansar rápidamente y sabía que no tenía oportunidades de ganar, ya que el único ataque que logro darle al ser bípedo le logro cortar un brazo, pero para su horror vio como este volvía a crecer rápidamente.

La respiración profunda de la enorme bestia mostraba sus signos de fatiga, y los constantes dolores de las cortadas solo empeoraban las cosas. Sabía que gracias a sus fuertes escamas sus heridas no eran profundas, pero eso no negaba que esas armas eran muy poderosas. Su visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa y le costaba trabajo respirar y de un momento a otro cayó al suelo, totalmente fatigado pero recuperando su cordura. Mientras tanto Wade se dirijo hacia los cadáveres de los dragones y comenzó a dibujar con su sangre en el suelo.

Wilson solo miro congracia al dragón antes de guardar sus espadas y dar brinquitos hasta el, no sin antes tomar su calzado de sus piernas cercenadas. El dragón intentaba levantarse, pero Deadpool fue mucho más rápido y salto frente a sus ojos y lo amenazo con ambas catanas. El dragón solo trago saliva y miraba con terror esas armas y pensó que su fin había llegado, pero un fue así ya que Wade volvió a guardarlas y se recargo sobre el dragón.

 **–Sabes amiguito negro. No quiero matarte toda vía –** Se hurgaba una oreja **– Lo único que deseo es que me llevas a este lugar –** Sacó su mapa y apunto su destino con el dedo **– Y si no quieres. Creo que tendré que darte tu pasaje al más allá.**

 **–Espera, espera** – Respondió rápidamente **– C-claro que puedo llevarte. Solo no hagas nada precipitado.**

 **–¡Genial! –** Salto de la alegría **– ¡Por fin voy a hacer un jinete de dragón! Pero creo que me falta conseguir un casco –** Busco en la pequeña mochila negra que tenía y comenzó a sacar muchos objetos que simplemente superaban al tamaño de la mochila. Hasta que por fin encontró algo que le agrado **– Perfecto –** Se colocó el casco de color morado oscuro que fue utilizado por décadas por Erik Lehnsherre **– Ahora si podemos partir** – Se subió y sentó sobre la cabeza de dragón – **Y recuerda. Si intentas algo raro terminaras como tu amigo de allá –** Señalo al dragón rojo **– Tengo suficientes bombas para acabar con 100 de ustedes. Así que cuidadito con lo que haces.**

El dragón solo podía contener su ira, en verdad que no valía la pena morir en vano solo para lastimar a esa criatura. Lo mejor sería dejarlo donde quería y rogar a sus dioses de que nada malo le pase. Extendió sus alas con un poco de dificultad. Después de varios minutos ambos se habían perdido en el firmamento de la noche y varios grifos salieron de su escondite para ver lo que quedo de su campamente y los dragones. Gracias al fuego que había de los árboles en llamas pudieron ver mucho mejor y decidieron recuperar todo lo que pudiesen para largarse de ahí.

Un grupo de 3 adultos decidieron ir a ver lo que quedo de los dragones, y al ver que en verdad estaban muertos todos se aterraron al instante. Nadie nunca había visto un acto tan despiadado hacia otro ser vivo. Los grifos comen carne de vez en cuando, peor siempre recurren a la pesca y muy rara la vez a los pequeños animales del bosque. Y eso siempre lo hacían para poder alimentarse. Incluso los dragones. Pero lo que ocurrió con esas enormes vestías… fue algo muy diferente.

 **–Tenemos que apresurarnos –** Hablo el mayor de todos **– Tenemos que llegar a Equestria esta noche.**

 **–Lo mejor sería encontrar un mejor refugio –** Hablo un grifo joven de plumas negras **– Los niños aún siguen asustados por lo ocurrido.**

 **–No podemos arriesgarnos a que algo así puedo volver a ocurrir –** Miro a sus compañeros que estaban recogiendo sus cosas **– Digan que solo agarren sus pertenencias más importantes. Nos iremos volando. Y mejor apresúrense. No me quiero topar con una de esas criaturas**

 **–… Y que vamos a hacer después de llegar a Equestria –** Todos se quedaron en silencio para esperar una respuesta

 **–** Suspiro con cansancio **– Lo mejor será hablar de esto con la princesa Celestia. Estoy seguro de que ella notificara a nuestro rey. Solo espero que me llegue a creer.**

 **–Lo hará. De una manera u otra lo hará –** Sacudió sus alas el grifo de plumas rojas **– Sé que lo que acaba de ocurrir es muy difícil de creer. Pero ella lo vera con sus propios ojos.**

 **–Ja Ja –** Rio sin ningún tipo de emoción el grifo de plumas negras **– Y pensé que Equestria era un mejor lugar para vivir. Mira lo equivocados que estábamos.**

 **–No es hora de ser negativos. Todos sabias del peligro que corríamos al venir por este lugar –** Hablo el mayor **– Así que no perdamos más el tiempo y partamos. Es hora de llegar a nuestro destino.**

Los 3 grifos fueron con sus compañeros y dijeron que partirían de inmediato. Todos prepararon adecuadamente las cosas que necesitaban y los que ya estaban listos ayudaron a apagar el incendio. No tardo mucho para que todos estuvieran listos y partieran del lugar para llegar a su destino: Equestria.

* * *

 **Imperio de Cristal**

La princesa Candace se encontraba en sus aposentos mirando su vasto imperio por su ventana, aun se encontraba preocupada por lo que el Corazón de Cristal le había enseñado. Acaso era ella la de la visión o un simulador que intentaba hacerle daño a la reliquia del imperio. Fuese lo que fuese no estaba muy segura de cómo actuar. ¿Acaso tendría que mejorar la guardia del imperio o decirle a su tía sobre lo que vio? En verdad no quería hacer esto último, su tía ya tenía demasiados problemas como para darle muchos más.

 **–Espero que llegues pronto Shining –** Suspiro cansada. En verdad extrañaba la compañía de su esposo **.**

 **–Buenas noches princesa** – Una voz femenina llamo su atención. Al voltear pudo ver a una de sus sirvientas **– Espero que se encuentre bien.**

 **–Por supuesto Lala –** Candace contesto con amabilidad **– Solo estoy con muchas energías. Eso es todo. Dime que se te ofrece**

 **–Tengo que decirle algo su majestad. Ya que creo que algo raro está sucediendo con su trono –** Dijo confundida.

 **–¿A qué te refieres?**

 **–Bueno… No estoy segura de lo que es. Pero creo que algún tipo de magia está recorriendo su trono mi señora. Pensé que se trataba de usted, pero no la he visto por ese lugar desde hace un tiempo asi que descarte esa idea**

 **–Muéstramelo porfavor –** Se preocupó un poco.

 **–Como dese –** Ambos avanzaron a paso veloz para llegar a la sala del trono, a simple vista no se distinguía nada, pero una esencia mágica se podía sentir en el lugar **– Preste atención especial en el trono. Puedo asegurar que de ahí es donde proviene.**

 **–Entiendo Lala. Gracias por informarme. Ya te puedes retirar**

 **–¿No quiere que me quede con usted su majestad?**

 **–No te preocupes por mí. No debe de ser nada grave, pero si necesito algo de concentración. Así que te agradecería en verdad si evitas que entre alguien a la sala del trono.**

 **–Como usted ordene –** Se retiró y cerró la enorme puerta. Mientras Candace miraba con seriedad el trono por varios segundos.

 **–Así que aún queda un poco de ti sombra –** Hablo Candace para sí misma **– En verdad que eres muy persistente. Debo de admitir que eras muy astuto con tus trampas. Así que veamos qué es lo que tienes –** Ilumino su cuerno y un enorme domo se expandió desde su cuerno y analizo todo lo que había en la habitación. Y al final toda su atención se dirigió hacia una gema arriba del trono **– Bueno. Sera mejor que te despidas para siempre –** Candace disparo su magia hacia el cristal y este reacciono de una manera violenta.

Después de un rato el cristal disparo un rayo a 5 metros del trono y del suelo comenzó a salir un enorme cristal negro muy delgado y lizo: Era un espejo en sí. Candace se acercó con cuidado para ver que era esa cosa. Por alguna razón no detecto ningún tipo de magia oscura asi que lo toco

 **–¿Qué es esto? No creo que sombra sea de los que les gusta mirarse en un espejo –** Lo inspecciono más. Pero por error su cuerno toco el cristal y una imagen apareció frente a sus ojos de un parpadeo.

La princesa del amor salto hacia atrás del susto. Cuando se recuperó del miedo miro con curiosidad el espejo y disparo un poco de magia a este. Observo como una imagen que no era del castillo se reflejaba en este, pero no se veía muy bien. Acumulo mucha más magia en su cuerno y lo disparo al espejo, el cual la absorbió. La imagen en el espejo se aclaraba rápidamente. Pero lo que apareció fue algo que nunca antes había visto.

El espejo reflejaba un lugar con paredes blancas y pequeñas luces en el techo, muchos aparatos extraños aparatos con extraños botones e imágenes que reflejaban curiosas ondas. En el fondo extrañas criaturas se paseaban de un lado a otro y parecieran que estas volaban sin necesidad de alas. El lugar era totalmente extraño, pero lo que más le impresiono fue que la imagen se movía continuamente y en eso está giro a completamente a un costado para ver un extraño reflejo. A pesar de no ser tan claro Candace lo reconoció a la perfección y por eso un horrible miedo recorrió su medula: Era el Rey sombra.

No lo podía creer, la imagen del espejo se quedó viendo ese reflejo. Sin duda era el, pero lucia diferente, no tenía ningún tipo de vestimenta, su pelaje flotaba como si no hubiera gravedad y parecía estar parado en dos patas, pero 2 cosas eran realmente notorias, el extraño aparato que tenía conectado en su boca y nariz el cual descendía hasta perderse de vista. Y lo otro eran sus ojos, los cuales no reflejaban ninguna tipo de expresión, como si se encontrara realmente cansado. La vista del espejo comenzó a moverse hacia varias direcciones y vio muchas cosas extrañas, de las que más destacaban eran imágenes en movimiento que estaban en las paredes, pero al ver mejor pudo comprender que estaba viendo atravesó de los ojos de sombra.

En verdad que todo era muy raro. Su mente apenas podía procesar lo que estaba viendo, pero estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo para comprender lo que estaba pasando. Seguramente este espejo era algún tipo de artefacto oscuro que utilizaba Sombra para vigilar a sus prisioneros. Pero porque lo estaba viendo a él.

Algo ocurrió de repente ya que el color de la imagen comenzó a volverse mucho más clara de una manera descendente, ya que el tono verdoso del espejo comenzó a desaparecer. Después de unos segundos vio que ese tono verdoso se debía a un extraño líquido en el que estaba sumergido sombra. Ahora la imagen solo mostraba las piernas y el pelo mojado de sombra, el cual miraba el suelo mientras se retiraba su respirador. Siguió así por varios segundos hasta que 2 piernas aparecieron frente a él. Al alzar la mirada Candace vio por segunda vez a una de esas criaturas que han causado un gran alboroto a las gobernantes de Equestria. La armadura apunto una de sus palmas a sombra y un gran destello ilumino todo el espejo, para que la imagen desapareciera para siempre.

Candace volvió a quedarse en su lugar, totalmente impactada por eso. Si ya de por si estaba preocupada por lo del corazón de cristal, esto no lo dejaría dormir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero ella no sabía a qué se enfrentaba y por más que le doliera tendría que decirles a sus tías. Solo esperaba que no estén tan ocupadas. Corrió rápidamente a sus aposentos para tomar un buen abrigo y partir de inmediato, dejo encargada a unas de sus mejores amigas en su ausencia. Candace salió en medio de la noche, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al corazón de cristal.

 **–Por favor cuida de mi gente en mi ausencia –** Hizo una reverencia. Parecía que el corazón la escucho ya que comenzó a brillar mucho más. Candace sonrió y partió volando hacia Canterlot para hablar de lo que había visto. Mientras tanto el corazón producía mucha más energía que iluminaba cualquier cosa a su alcance.

* * *

 **Lugar desconocido**

Una extraña esfera metálica desprendía continuamente mucho vapor de la inmensa cantidad de magia que tenía retenida en ella. La esfera iluminaba por si sola una buena parte de los aposentos donde se encontraba. El lugar era de piedra muy liza y adornado con muchos objetos y decorativos un tanto extraños, pero todo era muy acogedor incluso el gran estantes de libros y la chimenea que calentaba el lugar.

Quien ocupaba ese lugar se encontraba sentada en un cómodo sofá mientras que miraba con sus afilados ojos verdosos la esfera. De alguna manera quería saber cómo funcionaba ese extraño objeto que le dio esa extraña criatura. Su fina figura apenas era iluminada por la luz de la esfera y la chimenea, pero dejaban ver muy bien sus afilados colmillos, su largo cerno zigzagueado y sus las de insecto.

Chrysalis comenzaba a preocuparse por sus agentes, la mayoría ya habían llegado pero faltaba un número considerable de ellos. Solo esperaba que todos estén bien, ya que ella misma sabía que su estrategia era muy arriesgada. Después de todo ir a Equestria cuando el demonio rojo atacaba era muy peligroso, pero sabía que sus agentes podían con el trabajo. Después de todo ellos eran los mejores.

 **–Mi reina –** Un soldado entro **– Me alegro informarle que el resto de nuestros agentes han llegado.**

 **–Es un alivio –** Suspiro con relajación **– Por favor dile a los líderes de los escuadrones que vengan con migo.**

 **–Entendido –** Hizo una reverencia.

Pasaron unos minutos y 3 Changelins entraron a los aposentos de su reina. Los 3 no tenían la apariencia reglamentaria pero eso era lo de menos. Chrysalis conocía muy bien a estos 3 agentes así que no había problema, así que ella comenzó a hablar.

 **–Es muy bueno verlos a todos. Me alegro que todos estén bien.**

 **–Muchas gracias mi reina –** Hablo Femur, el changelin de crin corto color esmeralda oscuro que tenía la pinta de un mercenario **– Es un gusto volver a verla.**

 **–En verdad lamentamos mucho nuestro retraso –** Hablo Stigmate, Un changelin de crin color azul oscuro y un ligero fleco. Tenía varias perforaciones en su rostro, pero también carecía de un pedazo de su oreja izquierda, pero sin duda lo que más destacaba de él era su gran variedad de colgantes **– Pero surgieron algunos sucesos en Equestria que no nos podíamos perder.**

 **–¿Y qué tipo de sucesos fueron tan importantes como para retenerlos más tiempo? –** Pregunto curiosa y un poco enojada.

 **–Bueno princesa –** Suspiro Odonat: Quien era un changelin sin crin pero con ojos de diferente color. Uno era de color Amarillo y el otro de color morado. Sus alas también destacaban por ser muy brillosas y largas que la del resto de sus compañeros **.** También poseía una armadura muy ligera que podría confundirse con su piel **– Es algo difícil de creer, pero le puedo asegurar por mi vida que es real. Incluso yo y Stig los vimos con nuestros propios ojos.**

 **–¿Y que fue exactamente? –** Dijo Chrysalis mientras rodeaba la esfera con la energía mágica **– Todos los demás agentes cumplieron con su misión y volvieron a casa a tiempo. Incluso yo logre entrar y salir al imperio de Cristal sin muchas dificultades –** Se detuvo y bajo su cabeza a la altura de la esfera que aun desprendía su vapor mágico **–– Así que me gustaría saber que los mantuvo tan… ocupados.**

 **–Esto mi reina –** Odonat saco un periódico de sus cosas y se lo enseño a su reina – **Algo que ninguno de nosotros quería ver.**

 **–¿Qué es esto? –** Tomo el periódico y leyó el título "Los Monstruos nos Invaden". Bajo más la mirada y miro la fotografía donde la enorme armadura Monger yacía derrotada en las calles de Manehattan mientras muchos ponis curiosos intentaban ver que es **– …. –**

Chrysalis se quedó leyendo cada letra que decía el periódico con una expresión seria. Esa enorme creatura se parecía mucho a la que vio en la Boda de Candace, solo que mucho más corpulenta, incluso podría jurar que era igualmente de acero puro. Lo que le pareció más increíble era que esta cosa allá podido hacerle frente a Tirek.

 **–Y eso no fue todo lo que ocurrió su majestad –** Hablo Odonat **– Yo vi a esa criatura luchar muy al parejo con el demonio rojo en Ponyville. Incluso mi subordinado y yo vimos a otra de esas criaturas luchando contra Discord… y por lo que vimos parecía llevar la delantera** – Esto en verdad que preocupo a Chrysalis. En verdad alguien era capaz de enfrentarse a Discord. Incluso contaron como era que esto peleaban contra Discord y Tirek, usando extraños ataques masgicos que salían de sus palmas **– Después de varios minutos de lucha todos desaparecieron en un destello. Eso ocurrio después de la traición de Tirek.**

 **–Y después reaparecieron en Manehattan mi reina –** Dijo Stigmate **– Lo que ocurrió después está impreso en ese periódico –** Relamió sus labios **– Vi muy de cerca a esas criaturas. Más de lo que hubiese deseado, y con solo ver su apariencia puedo afirmar que son de temer… Incluso si lo desea le puedo dar mis recuerdos para que lo vea por usted misma.**

 **–… No… Con lo que hay aquí es suficiente… –** Chrysalis volvió a guardar silencio, intentando entender todo esto **– Y qué hay de ti Femur –** Pregunto Chrysalis **– Viste a estas criaturas también.**

 **–No mi reina –** Dijo con una sonrisa **– Por suerte no me topé con ninguna de esas criaturas. Ya que tuve unos inconvenientes al conseguir esto –** Saco de entre su ropaje un extraño amuleto en forma triangular, con una gema roja en forma de rombo y la imagen de un alicornio arriba de este **– Pero puedo decir con alegría que mi misión fue un completo éxito –** Se lo ofreció a su reina, la cual lo tomo con su magia.

 **–Perfecto. Muy buen trabajo Femur. Serás muy bien recompensado por esto.**

 **–Su felicidad es una paga más que suficiente mi reina.**

 **–Me alegra escuchar eso –** Miro a Stigmate **– Y qué me dices tú Stig. Lograste encontrar a tu objetivo.**

 **–** Bajo la cabeza apenado **– Me temo que me fue imposible hallar su paradero mi reina. Todos mis agentes lo buscar en cada rincón de la gran ciudad pero ninguno tuvo éxito. Incluso sus más fieles empleados no sabían sobre su paradero –** Alzo la mirada **– Incluso nos decían que eso era muy normal en él –** Chrysalis sus piro y desvió la mirada decepcionada – **En verdad lamentamos nuestro fracaso mi reina.**

 **–No te preocupes Stig. De cierta manera me esperaba eso.** " ** _Ni siquiera mis mejores agentes lograron encontrarte… Quien eres en verdad Tony Stark"_ – ** Pensó mientras guardaba el amuleto del alicornio. Se quedó quieta por algunos segundos perdida en sus pensamientos.

 **–Mi reina –** Hablo Odonat **– Lamentamos mucho ese fracaso. Pero me alegro de informar que logramos encontrar algo incluso más valioso –** Miro a Stigmate y este asintió para después sacar un libro con finos bordes tallados en oro con algunas gemas incrustadas. En la portada del libro se podía ver a una alicornio con alas extendidas, de ambos lados, 1 fénix resplandecientes y arriba de ellas lo que parecía ser un sol negro rodeado de varias estrellas **– En nuestro camino de regreso intentamos abrir este libro, pero parece que solo una gran cantidad de magia puede abrirlo. Ni siquiera Stig lo pudo hacer. Aún no sabemos que es lo que contiene. Pero mis agentes lo encontraron en el viejo castillo de las princesas, el que está en el bosque Everfree. Por lo cual pensamos que puede ser muy valioso.**

 **–Muchas gracias. Ahora retírense y tómense el resto del día. Por el momento será todo. Luego diremos la siguiente fase de nuestro plan –** Sonrió **– Así que disfruten el tiempo con sus familias. Todos se lo han ganado.**

 **–Muchas gracias mi reina –** Todos se inclinaron y retiraron.

Chrysalis guardo todo lo entregado por sus hombres y se quedó deambulando de un lado a otro en sus aposentos. Tenía una idea en su cabeza, pero ella sabía muy bien que era muy arriesgado. Aun asi quería correr ese riesgo. Nunca antes había sentido aquellas extrañas sensaciones en su ser, aquel Pony que conoció en la Boda de Canterlot le hizo pensar en muchas cosas desde el día que lo conoció y quería verlo una vez más para conseguir una respuesta a sus pensamientos. Pero ahora ella tendría que hacerlo personalmente.

Era muy arriesgado, y mucho más para ella, pero Chrysalis sabía que si hubiese alguien que le ayudara con sus problemas seria el… y en verdad quería pensar eso. Decidió correr el riesgo por ella misma y salir a buscar a Tony Stark. Acomodo muchos de sus objetos de valor en pequeñas mochilas y unos cuantos suministros. Por ultimo volvió a mirar aquel extraño libro que le trajeron sus agentes y lo tomo para poder estudiarlo en el camino. Estaba por salir de sus aposentos, pero se detuvo en seco antes de tocar la puerta. Miro la puerta con incertidumbre, mientras cerraba sus ojos

 **–Espero no equivocarme con esto –** Abrió la puerta para retirarse del lugar y salir de su reino, para dirigirse a su nuevo destino y hablar una vez más con aquel Pony que la consideraba como una amiga.

Le daba gracia de cierto modo. En ningún momento de su existencia sentido empatía por ninguna otra especie que no fuera la suya y ahora iba en busca de su amigo: Un pony terrestre. Que irónico, los ponys eran la especie que más repudio a su raza y ahora iba en busca de uno de ellos para pedirle ayuda.

Salió sin ningún tipo de retraso de su hermosa ciudad escondida de todo el mundo. Siempre amara su hogar con todo su corazón. Los hermosos y altos edificios construidos por verdaderos artesanos que podrían superar incluso a los edificios más grandes de Manehattan, la hermosa fauna que acompañaba adecuadamente a la ciudad para brindar una comodidad mucho mayor a sus habitantes, sobre todo a los niños. Los cuales día a día se divertían entre ellos y sus risas alegraban a la ciudad. Todo esto era simplemente un paraíso… y su reina no dejaría que la belleza de su reino llegara a su fin.

Chrysalis dio una última sonrisa a su Reino antes de partir a su nuevo destino. Atravesó un oscuro y tenebroso bosque para poder salir completamente de sus tierras, ahora estaba con mucha más determinación con su objetivo. Subió una pequeña colina donde tenía un hermoso panorama de la belleza que había en sus tierras, pero su vista se enfocó mucho más allá.

 **–Solo espera mi llegada Celestia. Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver –** Y así comenzó su trayecto arriesgado y peligroso… pero sobretodo emocionante.

* * *

…

 _*Solo se veía una silueta bien delineada y contorneada geométricamente a través del denso humo que había causado por efectos especiales marca "Pony" en un escenario de un absoluto vacío negro*_

 **Que tristeza… me confunden con un animal en cartelón… me confunden con un… unas letras mal hechas… me confundieron… ¿Con él?**

 **¿Por qué ser así de malos con alguien como yo?**

 **Es decir… yo soy la muestra en esencia pura de todo aquello que forma y entreteje el astroverso…**

 **Simplemente… no lo entiendo… quería tener fama y gloria y me confunden con ese maldito hijo de la gran… – Se callo.**

 **A ver Discord, cálmate, solo porque te confundieron con el Discord Equestriano y porque no me conocen y porque no saben que yo puedo salir de mi celda y el no, no es razón para que te debas de alterar…**

 **¡Anímate! Sabrán lo que podrías hacer en un arco tan genial que puedes hacer con solo tirar de los hilos que conectan las grandes murallas de Sukhavati…**

 **Si… ¡ESTO DEBE DE SER ASI!**

 **¡Soy el gran…!**

 **Ah… ya entiendo porque me confundieron…**

 _*Finalmente, se reconecta el sistema de luz, dejando ver al queridísimo Discord, y no, amado público, no al Ecuestre, **¡EL UNICO Y ORIGINAL…!** *_

 **¡POR QUE NO PENSE EN ELLO!**

 _La curiosa creatura se llevaba sus manos de alguna manera a su cabeza, lo más extraño es que es imposible debido a su simple existencia en 2 dimensiones._

 **Maldita sea, ¡Jamás considere el efecto del Krono viaje que pudo haber causado mi existencia a través del plano existencial que puede plasmarse a través de esta pared por medio de letras!**

 **Además… siendo Discord la representación más cercana al caos en este mundo…**

 **Supongo que era más que obvio lo que llegaría a pasar con mi nombre y mi forma…**

 _Decía contemplándose y admirándose como debía ser desde un mero principio._

 **Ummm… dejando eso de lado, supongo que es hora de traer palomitas, no me imagino por lo que comenzara a pasar y vivir Deadpool en un mundo de ponis potencialmente lesbianos. Esperen un momento** – Chasqueo los dedos y un portal apareció – **Tienen razón, mucho mejor que el Magnus Erroris, ¡este tiene una cápita de plasma que reemplaza perfectamente a mi TV de 666 pulgadas! Pero dejando eso. Creo que el muy infeliz se ha estado divirtiendo sin mi consentimiento. A ver veamos que hizo** – La imagen cambio la imagen y vio un montón de cuerpos apilados y también sangre que manchaban con su sangre el océano. Pero su atención se centró más en los cadáveres y en la sangre – **Hijo de…** – La pila de cadáveres estaba acomodado de tal forma que formaban una oración, la cual decía: **"Gracias por tu amabilidad Hijo Puta, Luego nos vemos :D"** – Cambio la imagen donde se mostraba el cuerpo de 2 dragones, junto con otro mensaje de sangre: **"PD: Tome algo prestado de tus cosas. Espero que no lo fueras a necesitar"**

 **No. No puede ser –** Apareció un extraño cobre detallado en oro y con muchos símbolos extraños. Al abrirlo solo frunció el ceño con total ira **– Te maldigo Wade… –** Dijo entre dientes **– ¡WIIIIILSOOOON!** – Mientras gritaba su nombre la imagen volvió a cambiar a la del cuerpo de los Grifos y en el fondo posado sobre una roca se veía una pelota de voleibol con la marca en sangre de una palma humana y un gran mechón de paja que simulaba su cabello.

 _Decía volviéndose a alejar en la nada absoluta y negras en la que se vivía en todo momento en ese extraño escenario._

 ** _¡Hoz maldigo a todos! ¡NADIE SE METE CON EL PRECIOSO QUE TIENE WILSON!_**

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**


	13. Una pequeña ayuda

**13 – Una pequeña ayuda**

"Una de las virtudes que nos hacen humanos es poder ayudar a alguien más y dar palabras de aliento, sin recibir nada a cambio"

Un nuevo día aparecía y las sumas gobernantes de Equestria estaban preparándose para iniciar otro día lleno de labores y trabajo. Ya era considerado algo habitual para ellas, incluso para Luna. Pero al igual que los últimos días, y por los hechos que ocurrían por sus tierras, sus deberes reales tendrían que esperar, ya que pareciera que las malas noticias siempre terminaban llegando a los oídos de las gobernantes.

Estaba vez uno de los guardias reales había informado sobre la llegada de unos grifos que necesitaban hablar urgentemente con las princesas. Celestia y Luna intuían que no era nada agradable, después de todo solo han estado recibiendo malas noticias durante los últimos días, sin contar algunas excepciones claro.

Ambas gobernantes aceptaron recibir a uno de los grifos para que el hablara sobre lo que los trajo a Canterlot. Después de unos minutos un grifo un poco mayor de plumaje café y algo de ropa desgastada, entro a la sala para hacer una reverencia ante las princesas.

 **–Muchas gracias por recibir a este viejo grifo princesas. Espero no importunarlas con mi presencia. Deje presentarme –** Realizo una reverencia **– Mi nombre es Laugen Sterg.**

 **–Mucho gusto Laugen. Y déjeme decirle que no está importunando nada. Siempre tendré tiempo para alguien que necesite algún consejo u ayuda. No importa de qué especie sea –** Sonrió con elegancia.

 **–Muchas gracias princesa Celestia. Pero me temo que el motivo de mi presencia no es para pedir ayuda.**

 **–¿Entonces que te ha traído aquí? –** Pregunto Luna, aun sabiendo que iba a ser algo malo.

 **–Bueno princesa… –** Se puso ligeramente nervioso **– Lo que sucedió es que mis compañeros y yo tuvimos algunos problemas durante nuestro viaje a sus tierras. La verdad no sé muy bien cómo explicar esto.**

 **–¿Acaso enfrentaron alguna clase de peligro?**

 **–Si… –** Respondió más severo **– Vera. Ayer en la noche mi gente monto un campamento en un bosque un poco alejado de la ciudad de Manehattan, el resto de nuestro viaje había sido tranquilo, pero anoche… –** Se acomodó el cuello su ropa **– Un grupo conformado por tres dragones alados ataco a mi gente –** Ambas princesas se preocuparon al escuchar esto **–**

 **–Lamento escuchar eso. Espero que nadie allá salido herido.**

 **–Nadie salió herido princesas… pero todos están muy asustados. Sobre todo los niños… ya que los malditos dragones planeaban llevarse a los más pequeños.**

 **–Por los dioses –** Luna se llevó un casco a la boca intentando ahogar su sorpresa **– Si algún niño se encuentra herido no dude llevarlo a los hospitales. No se tiene que preocupar por el dinero. Nosotros cubriremos los gastos.**

 **–Les agradezco su apoyo princesas. Pero no será necesario –** Dio una ligera sonrisa **– Como dije nadie salió lastimado. Lo único que necesitan esos niños es estar con su familia.**

 **–¿Esta seguro? Si lo desean pueden quedarse unos días en el castillo para que los pequeños se olviden de todo eso.**

 **–Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, pero tendremos que apresurarnos en nuestro camino. Nuestro dios sabe muy bien que nos estamos desviando de nuestro destino original. Así que tendré que rechazar su oferta.**

 **–Lo entiendo. Aun así no dude en contactar con migo si las cosas se ponen un poco mal.**

 **–Lo tendré en consideración su majestad.**

 **–Solo recuerde señor –** Hablo Luna **– Puede contar con nosotras para cualquier cosa. Incluso si es algo peligroso –** Sonrió **– Ya que. Debo de admitir que me sorprende que ustedes hayan podido rescatar a sus niños de tres dragones alados. Es algo sorprendente –** El grifo se puso más serio que se notaba incluso mas nervioso.

 **–Bueno princesa. Ninguno de mis compañeros puedo hacerle frente a esos mosntruos…**

 **–¿Qué? –** Celestia y Luna se miraron entre sí. Si los grifos no intervinieron entonces solo puede significar una cosa.

 **–Como lo escuchan princesas. Cuando los niños fueron capturados varios de mis amigos intentaron salvarlos, pero fallamos en el intento. Incluso habíamos perdido la esperanza de poder salvarlos… –** Dio un pesado suspiro **– Hasta que una extraña criatura apareció y se enfrentó a los dragones** – Las princesas pusieron más atención **– Nunca en mi vida había visto a un ser como él. Era una criatura bípeda como los minotauros, pero su cuerpo era mucho más pequeño en comparación. Usaba una extraña vestimenta de color rojo con negro que ocultaba todo su cuerpo. Y también usaba 2 largas espadas con las cuales enfrento a los dragones… y acabo con ellos.**

 **–¿Venció a 3 dragones? –** Luna quería confirmar.

 **–…No… –** Cerro los ojos con algo de repulsión, no quería decir esto pero no había opción **– No solo los venció princesas… también asesino a 2 de ellos… –** Sacudió su cabeza ante esa horrible imagen en su cabeza **– Al último dragón lo amenazo para que así lo llevara lejos del lugar donde estábamos, ninguno sabe que rumbo tomo. Sin duda es algo que todos nosotros queremos olvidar. Jamás en toda mi vida había visto tal brutalidad y maldad en un ser vivo. Y a pesar de haber salvados a nuestros niños, no podemos estar de acuerdo con ese tipo de acciones… Y por eso es que vengo ente ustedes princesas –** Recupero la compostura **– Estoy seguro que ustedes podrán lidiar con esto y evitar que algo así vuelva a suceder.**

 **–Y donde ocurrió todo eso –** Celestia se notaba realmente seria.

 **–Justo en este lugar princesa –** Saco un mapa y Celestia lo tomo con su magia **– El lugar donde ocurrió este desagradable suceso está marcado en el mapa. Incluso uno de mis amigos dio una descripción más detallada de aquella criatura en el mapa. Y antes que nada –** La detuvo antes de que abriera el mapa **– Si va a ir a ese lugar le recomiendo que sea discreta. Lo que encontrara será algo muy desagradable y que sin duda no debería ser mostrado al público –** Se acomodó sus plumas **– Ninguno de mis compañeros volverá a hablar de esto, pero por favor le pido resuelva este problema lo más rápido posible. No quiero que nadie vuelva a ver una escena como esa.**

 **–Lo entiendo muy bien Laugen. Muchas gracias por acudir a nosotras –** Celestia se levantó de su trono **– Te doy mi palabra que resolver esto a como dé lugar. Nunca volverá a ocurrir algo así mientras yo pueda evitarlo.**

 **–Muchas gracias princesa. Y en verdad lamento traerle este tipo de problemas hasta su reino.**

 **–No se preocupe Laugen –** Hablo Luna **– Nosotras somos las más indicadas para resolver estos problemas. Y en verdad le agradecemos que acudiera primero con nosotras. De aquí en adelante nosotras nos encargaremos. Lo mejor será que vuelva con sus compañeros y eviten recordar esta mala experiencia.**

 **–En verdad les agradezco por esto. Si me disculpan ya es hora de retirarme. Muchas gracias por su tiempo –** Hizo una reverencia para después retirarse del lugar.

El silencio reino par varios segundos mientras las princesas intentaban procesar mejor lo que acababan de oír. Como puede ser posible que sucesos tan desagradables y/o lamentables puedan suceder tan rápidamente. En verdad ambas hermanas empezaban a creer que estaban a punto de vivir otro "Siglo de las sombras", un suceso tan horrible ocurrido hace más de mil años atrás, del cual ya no se mencionaba o recordaba.

 **–Crees que sea cierto lo que dijo hermana –** Luna sabía que era verdad todo, pero por alguna razón quería escuchar una respuesta negativa de alguien **– Todo puede ser una trampa.**

 **–No lo creo Luna. Aquel pobre grifo intentaba contener toda su angustia y miedo. Dudo mucho que sea una trampa –** Suspiro profundamente **– Así que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es apresurarnos e ir a la ubicación marcada en el mapa. Llama a Shining y a Pragio. Que se reporten inmediatamente a la sala del trono y se preparen para partir.**

 **–En seguida hermana –** Se tele transporto con su magia.

No tardo mucho para que los Ambos comandantes, de sus respectivas guardias, entraran a la sala del trono. Luna se colocó al lado de su hermana antes de que ella comenzara a hablar.

 **–Me alegra que estén aquí comandantes. Gracias por acudir rápidamente –** Hablo Celestia con una mirada seria.

 **–No hay ningún problema su majestad –** Hizo una reverencia Pragio. Quien era un Batpony con pelaje azul oscuro y una alborotada crin gris. Incluso su armadura era más decorada y reluciente que la de sus subordinados **– Yo siempre tomare como prioridad cualquier asunto relacionado con ustedes.**

 **–Lo mismo digo princesas –** Hablo Shining con otra reverencia **– Estamos preparados para cualquier misión que nos pueda asignar.**

 **–Me alegra air eso capitanes –** Tomo la palabra Luna **– Por que debido a una circunstancia inesperada tendremos que salir de Canterlot y adentrarnos a los bosques que están cerca de la ciudad de Manehattan.**

 **–¿Sucedió algo princesas? –** Pregunto Shining

 **–No estamos del todo seguras Capitan. Pero nos acaban de informar sobre un hecho atroz que sucedió en este lugar. Solo nosotros 4 iremos a investigar –** Entrego el mapa a ambos capitanes **– Si la información que nos proporcionaron llega a ser cierta, ninguno de nosotros hablara de lo que veamos en ese lugar con nadie. Está claro capitanes.**

 **–¡Por supuesto su majestad! –** Se pusieron firmes mientras hacían un saludo militar.

 **–Entonces hay que irnos rápidamente soldados –** Luna extendió sus alas **– Esto no puede esperar más tiempo –** Celestia y Pragio también extendieron sus alas, listos para salir volando del lugar. Pero Shining se puso un poco nervioso al no saber cómo seguirles el paso.

 **–No te preocupes –** Hablo Pragio **– Yo te llevare. Solo sostente de mí con tu magia y así todos llegaremos al mismo tiempo.**

 **–Que –** Dijo con un tic en el ojo **– Ni loco dejare que-**

 **–Apresúrense capitanes. No hay tiempo que perder.**

Shining apretó los dientes e intento buscar algo con lo cual transportarse, pero le fue inútil así que al final accedió a la propuesta de su compañero.

 **–Me llevare esta humillación a la tumba.**

 **–Si lo que digas. Al final yo seré quien te llevare ¿no es así?**

Shining apretó los dientes con rabia. En verdad no quería hacer esto, pero él no podía hacer esperar a las princesas. Así que no perdió más el tiempo y salió volando del lugar, mientras se sostenía de su compañero.

Pasaron mucho tiempo volando hacia su destino y gracias a que usaban sus propias alas para transportarse llegaron mucho más rápido de lo que harían con su carruaje. En aquel tiempo ambas princesas aprovecharon para hablar de la situación a sus comandantes y así darles a entender lo que esperaban encontrar en ese lugar.

No tardó mucho en divisarse a la lejanía el bosque que sería su destino, aterrizaron en él para poder así ver desde un lugar seguro el lugar de los acontecimientos contados. Después de todo los 2 capitanes pensaron que esto podría ser una especie de trampa, aunque las princesas no lo creyeran. Pero esa idea desapareció al ver lo que ambas vinieron a buscar: 2 enormes cadáveres de lo que alguna vez fueron dragones temidos. Aunque las princesas ya estaban preparadas para ver esto, ellas aun así se sorprendieron que en verdad esas peligrosas criaturas estaban muertas.

Los primeros en acercarse a los cuerpos de los dragones fueron Celestia y Shining para poder ver así como estaban sus cuerpos. El primero fue el de un dragón amarillo: su cuerpo no parecía nada lastimado, pero ambos intuyeron que murió por un ataque a su cabeza ya que mucha sangre seca había en sus fosas nasales y en su cabeza.

Aunque en su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción Celestia no pudo evitar sentir lastima por la pobre criatura, incluso desvió la mirada para no ver más esta horrible escena. Ningún ser viviente merecía un destino como este, no importa las atrocidades que hubiera hecho en el pasado, ya que ella sabía muy bien que todo el mundo puede cambiar, sin importar lo que haya hecho en el pasado. Incluso en múltiples ocasiones ella intento disuadir la sentencia de muerte que aplicaban los reinos vecinos a los criminales o traidores, diciendo que era una medida muy extrema de castigo y que nadie en este mundo puede tomar la vida de cualquier otro ser viviente.

 **–¿Se encuentra bien princesa? –** Shining comenzó a preocuparse al ver que Celestia no quitaba la vista del suelo **– Puede retirarse si lo desea. Yo puedo seguir inspeccionando el lugar.**

 **–No capitán –** Alzo la vista decidida hacia el **– Necesito ver yo misma lo que sucedió aquí –** Shining Armor no le agrado la idea pero asintió callado y ambos continuaron avanzando.

Aproximadamente a 100 metros se encontraba otro dragón de color rojo, pero este a diferencia del primero tenia ciertas deformaciones en su cuerpo, que se hacían más notables cada vez que se acercaban más. A solo unos cuantos metros del cadáver ambos se detuvieron, ya que si daban un paso más sus cascos se cubrirían con la sangre que rodeaba a la criatura, incluso se hacía muy obvio de donde salió tanto de ese líquido rojizo al ver el horrible estado del cuerpo, y eso que solo miraban su espalda. Celestia por alguna razón pidió que Shining se quedara atrás y se adelantó volando para ver la otra mitad del cuerpo… y se arrepintió de ello.

El cuerpo del dragón se veía peor de ese lado, ya que además de las malformaciones que este sufrió se veía una horrible incisión en el estómago de la criatura, de la cual aún brotaba muy poca sangre, pero lo peor de todo sin duda era su rostro el cual reflejaba un enorme temor, sin duda sufrió mucho antes de abandonar este mundo.

La suma gobernante de Equestria cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño a mas no poder. Ahora ya no sentía lastima, si no ira hacia el que perpetuo semejante acto atroz. Ya habían pasado casi 2 mil años desde que vio algo así de desagradable, y lo peor de todo era como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Por suerte ella tenia la fuerza suficiente para vivir con ese tipo de imágenes durante toda su vida, pero no podía decir lo mismo de sus súbditos y familia. Así que no correría ningún riesgo y no permitirá que nadie vea esto.

 **–Retroceda algunos metros capitán –** Shining obedeció sin ninguna protesta y después Celestia conjuro un campo mágico que detectaría cualquier cosa que le sea de utilidad, pero esta vez no fue el caso **– Nada –** Se dijo a si misma al no "ver" nada útil. Comenzo a avanzar y dirigirse hacia los demás, pero antes de estar junto a Shining su hermano le hablo desde los cielos

 **–¡Hermana! ¡Ven a ver esto, rápido! –**

 **–Luna. No deberías ver esto** – Celestia le hablo ligeramente preocupada

 **–No es momento de actuar tan sobreprotectora. Ven y ve este mensaje.**

 **–¿Mensaje? –** Celestia rápidamente volo junto a su hermana para ver lo mismo que ella.

 **–Mira lo ves** – Luna señalaba lo que parecía ser una oración, pero su mayoría fue cubierta por la sangre, de la cual se alcanzaba a ver: "…tado de tus cosas" y "ras a necesitar"

 **–No puede ser –** Cubrió su boca con sus cascos **– Acaso uso… uso…** – No podía creerlo la idea que paso por su mente

 **–Lo sé –** Luna apretó los dientes con rabia **– Uso la sangre para escribirlo. Malditas bestias. No solo se llevaron a Discord y nos atacaron, sino que también usan este tipo de violencia… Me repugna.**

 **–Es muy pronto para asumir que fueron ellos. Además, me parece un salto más que descabellado de su forma de actuar** – Miro a su hermana quien aún se encontraba enojada **– Recuerda que incluso no querían lastimarnos y solo se defendieron en cuanto nosotras atacamos.**

 **–Y si no fueron ellos entonces quien hizo esto –** Contesto conteniendo su ira **– Son los únicos que se asemejan con esa descripción que nos fue entregada.**

 **–Si… pero nunca mencionaron que tuvieran alguna parte de su cuerpo recubierta con esa extraña armadura, como lo está Iron Man –** Intento disuadirla. Ya que ella no quería aceptar tal idea… ya de por si Iron Man es muy poderoso por si solo, y si él se volviera un asesino a sangre fría… que los dioses les ayuden ante tal peligro.

 **–Princesas –** Pragio hablo para llamo su atención **– Creo que no somos los únicos en este lugar –** El junto a Shining se pusieron en guardia, listos para atacar.

Ambas princesas bajaron rápidamente y miraron en el interior del bosque al escuchar pasos que se dirigían hacia ellas. Todos se esperaron lo peor y los segundos pasaban lentamente mientras miraban la pequeña oscuridad en el bosque. Pero se relajaron mas al ver que un curioso grifo con un hueso atravesando su pico, salía del bosque.

 **–Enserio princesas –** Hablo sin ningún tipo de emoción o importancia **– Deberían aprender a controlar sus emociones.**

 **–¿Hard? –** Celestia y Luna hablaron al unísono, sorprendidas por igual al ver a su compañero en este lugar

 **–Pe-pero que haces aquí.**

 **–Lo conoce princesa –** Pregunto Shining, pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

 **–Simplemente el destino me ha traído a este lugar princesas –** Hablaba con esa voz despreocupada **– Y parece que nuestros caminos se vuelven a cruzar –** Miro atrás de ellos los enormes cadáveres de los dragone **s – Pero me temo que no de una manera muy agradable –** Suspiro cansado y comenzó a volar hacia los dragones **– Solo hay trabajo y trabajo en este día –** Dijo para sí mismo.

 **–¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que… –** Celestia detuvo el reclamo de Shining reclamo y dijo con su mirada que todo estaba bien.

Luna se acercó a Hard, quien ahora estaba examinando cuidadosamente el lamentable estado del dragón rojo.

 **–¿Qué haces aquí? –** Luna intento mantener la calma, en verdad aún seguía molesta con él, pero esa clase de emociones no tenían lugar en estos momentos.

 **–Viene a buscar a muy tempranas horas a un grupo del "PAL" que vino en busca de unos desertores del reino** – No dejaba de ver el cuerpo del dragón **– Se suponía que debieron haber cumplido con su misión hace 18 horas y haber traído de regreso a los desertores. Pero parece que no encontraron el camino de vuelta a casa, ya que incluso quedaron fuera de nuestras comunicaciones –** Comenzó a rodear el cuerpo **– Yo personalmente vine a ver qué fue lo que estaba pasando, pero sin duda lo que me encontré no era algo que me hubiese imaginado, y parece que no fui el único en encontrarse algo así –** Miro a Luna, sin ninguna expresión **.**

 **–¿A qué te refieres?** – Luna estaba nerviosa y confundida **– Nosotras nos enteramos de esto por medio de una fuente desconocida, pero sabíamos de antemano lo que encontraríamos.**

 **–Si… Pero ustedes dos creían que solo se trataba de una mentira. ¿O me equivoco?** – Y como siempre, Hard dio justo en el clavo ya que la mirada de Luna daba a entender que eso era cierto.

 **–Y entonces Hard** – Celestia se acercó a la conversación, evitando ver al enorme dragón **– ¿Que fue exactamente con lo que te encontraste?**

 **–Como ya dije, encontré algo similar . Ya que al parecer mis muchachos recibieron el mismo destino que estos dos dragones –** Celestia y Luna abrieron los ojos en sorpresa y terror. Ya de por si ver a estos dos dragones era mucho que digerir y ahora se enteraban que había un grupo de grifos que tuvieron un destino casi igual **– Igual me costó creerlo cuando lo vi. Los cuerpos de mis chicos están aproximadamente a 500 metros de aquí, en las orillas del mar. Mis subordinados ya se están encargando de los cuerpos, pero incluso varios de ellos se desmallaron al ver tan atroz escena.**

 **–No puede ser –** Luna apretaba los dientes con furia e impotencia **– Porque está pasando esto. Hace unos pocos días todo era tan normal y pacifico –** Entristeció **– Pero después de lo ocurrido con Tirek… las cosas simplemente empeoraron, sobre todo con esas criaturas**

 **–Tal vez Tirek solo les dio el impulso para salir de las sombras. De hecho casi se me olvida mencionar. Claw ataco el día de ayer –** Ambas hermanos se exaltaron por la noticia **– Parece que ataco a un grupo de exploradores entrenados por Felix cerca de un pantano. Hasta ahora no me han reportado de ningún superviviente. Felix y Tyler están investigando ahora mismo el lugar.**

 **–Acaso crees que el ataco Claw-**

 **–No** – La corto **– Aquel ataque sucedió cerca de las tierras de los minotauros. Casi a la misma hora que sucedió aquí. Amenos que Claw haya aprendió a viajar a la velocidad del sonido, no veo como pudo haber llegado hasta aquí a tiempo.**

 **–Así que ya no solo tenemos que enfrentarnos a un problema he –** Luna Negó con la cabeza – **Esto solo va de mal en peor.**

 **–En eso estamos de acuerdo Luna –** Suspiro con desgano **– Antes que nada, encontraron algo aquí que les sea de utilidad.**

 **–Nada salvo por unas palabras incompletas. Ven a ver –** Los 3 volaron a una buena altura y ver las palabras escritas con sangre **.**

 **–Tsk –** Trono su lengua **– Solo estoy viendo cosas desagradables este día –** Volvió a aterrizar con las princesa **s – Bueno. Si eso es todo lo mejor será que los cuerpos vuelva a ser uno con la naturaleza –** Alzo su pata y un aura mágica comenzó a rodearlo.

 **–Espera Hard –** Celestia lo detuvo **– Yo me encargare de esto. Solo retrocedan un poco.**

 **–Como desees Celestia.**

Hard, Luna y los comandantes se retiraron de los cuerpos para que después Celestia lanzara una gran cantidad de magia que envolvió a ambos dragones. Esta lentamente comenzó a entrar en su cuerpo para poder convertir su materia básica en energía. Lentamente los cuerpos de las enormes criaturas comenzaron a desaparecer hasta convertirse en uno con la naturaleza.

 **–Ya está hecho –** Celestia suspiro con mucha calma **– Que sus almas encuentren la paz.**

 **–¡Gran maestro! –** Uno de los subordinados de Hard vino volando a toda prisa **– ¡Maestro, tenemos malas noticias¡**

 **–Que sucede chico –** Hard hablo con calma

 **–Nos llegaron noticias del reino. ¡Lo están atacando! –** Esto sin duda que lo que no se lo esperaba.

 **–Entiendo. Diles a los demás que terminen rápidamente con su tarea y que me alcancen cuando puedan, ya sabes que no me gusta que dejen las cosas a medias. Yo me ocupare de esto problema –** Extendió sus alas y a una velocidad increíble dejo el lugar.

 **–¡Espera Hard!** – Luna hablo fuerte, pero no fue suficiente **– Hermana hay que alcanzarlo rápidamente –** Emprendió vuelo rápidamente.

 **–Shining, Pragio. Inspeccionen un poco más el lugar para ver si encuentran algo nuevo y después vuelvan al castillo. No se preocupen por nosotras si no llegamos temprano. Tenemos ciertos asuntos que atender.**

 **–Como ordene princesa –** Ambos se inclinaron y después Celestia emprendió para alcanzar a su hermana y amigo.

Pasaron varios segundos sin que ninguno de los capitanes entendiera bien lo que acababa de pasar, pero dejaron de pensar en esto y decidieron continuar con su búsqueda. Solo esperaban que nada grave les pasara a sus gobernantes.

 **–Entonces… Quisieras tomar unas copas de cidra cuando acabemos con esto –** Shining no respondió y comenzó con su trabajo. Pragio solo rodeo los ojos **– Con un NO me conformo.**

La princesa Candace no tardó mucho en llegar a Canterlot y dirigirse al castillo de sus tias, pero ella tuvo muy mala suerte de no encontrar a ninguna de las dos. Incluso una de sus ayudantes dijo que salió temprano para atender un asunto muy importante. Esto era un poco malo. En verdad tenía que contarles esto a sus tías lo más rápido que le fuera posible, pero parecía que nadie sabía a donde se habían dirigido las princesas. Al final parecía que solo le quedaba esperar.

Decidió deambular un poco por el castillo para matar un poco el tiempo y por mera coincidencia termino en la biblioteca de Canterlo. Je. Eso le traía muy buenos recuerdos cuando cuidaba a la pequeña Twilight en sus visitas al castillo, como extrañaba esos días cuando solo se encargaba de los hermosos niños. En verdad que ser niñera fue una pequeña aventura que se convirtió en una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

Lentamente revisaba los libros que tenía a la vista e intentaba encontrar uno que le suene interesante o entretenido. Paso por varias repisas de libros tomando unos cuantos, pero en eso llego a una de las partes más profundas de la biblioteca que estaba siendo custodiada por varios guardias, los cuales vigilaban un perímetro de la biblioteca.

Candace sintió curiosidad y decidió acercarse y preguntar qué era lo que estaban haciendo. Los pocos guardias se pusieron más firmes y después hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

 **–¡Buenos días princesa! –** Saludaron los soldados.

 **–Buenos días señores –** Candace respondió con una cálida sonrisa **– Perdonen que interrumpa su trabajo caballeros, pero me preguntaba ¿que estaban haciendo aquí?**

 **–Solo estamos transportando unos obje-Auach!** – Se callo en seco cuando su compañero le golpe con su codo.

 **–Lo siento princesa Candace. Pero su tía, la Princesa Celestia, dijo que no dijéramos nada de esto a nadie, y eso la incluye a usted. En verdad lamento no poder hablar. Es una misión prioritaria.**

 **–No se preocupe caballero, si mi tía ha ordenado esto entonces estaré de acuerdo con ella.**

 **–Gracias por su comprensión princesa.**

 **–¡Hey ustedes dos! –** Un Pony salio atrás de ellos **– Hemos terminado, necesito que nos ayuden a mover estas cosas.**

 **–Entendido. Con su permiso princesa, nos retiramos.**

 **–Que tengan un buen día caballeros –** Candace no perdió su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Un par de minutos después un número considerable de Ponys y guardias salieron del area en cuestión con varias pilas de objetos cubiertos con mantas, para evitar que alguien los viera. Algo muy extraño, quizás por eso casi no ha visto ningún civil en el castillo. Trataban de evitar que alguien viera esto.

En verdad que la princesa del Amor tenia curiosidad por saber que estaban transportando los Ponys y la verdad ella no se conformaría solo con observar. Vio rápidamente en la parte trasera del grupo a un joven semental cargando varios libros con él, pero había uno que le llamo la atención. Candace sonrió ante esto y rápidamente tomo un libro a su alcance y le aplico un pequeño hechizo de cambio de forma, después fingió avanzar leyendo el libro y se tropezó con el semental apropósito para que este tirara sus libros.

 **–Lo siento mucho joven. No me fije por donde caminaba –** Candace si hizo la inocente y ayudo a recoger los libros.

 **–No señorita, fue mi culpa. Yo tengo que prestar más atención a mi entorno** – Levanto la mitad de los libros y después Candace le entrego los otros **– Muchas gracias por su… –** El joven reconoció a su princesa **– Oh por Celestia. Princesa Candace, lamento mucho este infortunio –** Se inclinó en señal de disculpas.

 **–No hay nada que lamentar mi querido Pony. Qué tal si decimos que fue un descuido de ambos y olvidamos este pequeño incidente –** Sonrió alegremente.

 **–Por supuesto princesa –** Asintió un poco sonrojado **– Sera como usted ordene –** Noto que se retrasó demasiado **– Discúlpeme pero me tengo que apresurar –** Comenzó a avanzar rápidamente

 **–No te preocupes. Fue un gusto conocerte –** Se despido con su caso y después miro el libro que le quito joven Pony.

Este tenía unos gravados raros junto con varias palabras escritas en la portada de este. Su portada era gruesa y resistente aun que pareciera hecha a mano. Hace mucho que no veía un libro así de viejo y la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad de saber cuál era el contenido de este. Candace se retiró a su habitación para no ser interrumpida mientras leía el libro, se acomodó en la enorme cama y se dispuso a abrirlo.

 **–Veamos que tienes pequeño –** Vio detalladamente las primeras páginas, las cuales tenían varios escritos y dibujos sobre ellos, pero noto que no tenía una presentación normal, sino más bien un testimonio **– Parece que son las anotaciones de algún Pony; Veamos que dice –** Comenzó a leer **;**

 **"Hola vieja amiga. Espero que muy pronto tengas este pequeño diario en tus cascos, ya que me temo que muy pronto no volverás a saber nada de mí. Así que me aseguro de que alguien en este mundo esté al tanto de lo que he realizado en verdad durante mi vida.**

 **Tantos años de investigación y aventuras han vivido mi viejo cuerpo, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede en este mundo y eso me aterras, ya que temo no tener lo suficiente para arreglar los errores que he cometido a lo largo de mi vida. Algo irónico de cierta manera. Antes pensaba que mis creaciones y aportaciones llevarían a Equestria a un futuro más brillante, pero ahora sé que no es así… y por ello tengo que esconder mi investigación a los ojos de los demás ya que sé muy bien que los habitantes de este mundo no están preparados para estas cosas"**

 **Muchos de los mis inventos más grandes están escritos en este pequeño diario y en este incluyo información básica de cómo funcionan mis inventos. Uno incluso ya te debió ser entregado vieja amiga: "El espejo de cristal".**

 **–…Starswirl…** – Candace susurro con algo de sorpresa al adivinar de quien era estos escritos.

Ella no sabía muy bien a que se refería la mayor parte de lo que estaba escrito aquí, pero sin duda se trataba de algo que era muy… intrigante **.** Siguió con su lectura antes de que se diera cuenta **–**

 **"Estoy seguro que muy pronto te darás cuenta para que sirve este mágico objeto, pero solo te pido que tengas mucha precaución al usarlo o en caso contrario, a resguardarlo.**

 **Tal vez al terminar de leer lo que está escrito aquí me consideres un loco al no destruir tales inventos. Pero la verdad es que no tenía el valor para destruir el trabajo de mi vida, y dudo mucho que algún día tenga ese valor. Y como un anciano débil y cansado hago algo muy irresponsable al pedirte que resguardes estos inventos míos cuando ya no este. Nadie más que tu puede saber sobre esto, ya que tú eres la única a la que le puedo confiar tal información. No sé qué más hacer en esto momentos… pero lo único que si sé es que se me ha terminado el tiempo"**

 **– Starswirl… Que fue lo que paso –** Candace tenía muchas preguntas sobre lo que acaba de leer en su cabeza. Por lo que parecía Starswirl parecía algo desesperado, algo que nunca se imaginó ni una sola vez cuando leía sobre el junto con Twilight.

¡Twilight! Ella podría ayudarle con esto y tal vez con lo dey Rey Sombra. La verdad por lo que parecía sus tías no llegarían muy pronto y tal vez contarle a Twilight sería una muy buena opción. Después de todo ella es una gran fanática de Starswirl el barbudo y sin duda ella le daría alguna respuesta sobre lo sucedido. Así que no perdió más el tiempo, tomo una mochila y salió volando del castillo para volver a ver a su querida cuñada y darle esta noticia.

Twilight Sparkle una vez más madrugo ese día y como agendo con sus amigas el día de ayer, ellas se presentaron en el castillo para hablar un poco sobre este y lo que significaba para las viejas portadoras de los elementos, y parecía que en ese mismo día se responderían todas sus respuestas… pero no de la manera que desearían. La sala donde estaban sus tronos pronto se convirtió en un mapa de toda Equestria y después de unos minutos una locación específica se señaló en el mapa con sus Cutie Marks.

Rápidamente ellas se prepararon y salieron del Pequeño pueblo, no sin antes despedirse adecuadamente de los demás. Tony dudo por unos momentos si debería escoltarla con una armadura, pero decidió que su hermana era lo suficientemente madura para resolver cualquier tipo de problema… así que solo la vigilaría a distancia y no se entrometería al menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Es un poco curioso como partió tan radio, generalmente él era quien se retiraba de la granja Apple después de unos pocos días de estar ahí, pero esta vez fue al revés y su querida hermana salió hacia una nueva aventura con sus amigas… y de alguna manera sentía envidia de eso. Rápidamente saco esa idea de su cabeza y decidió pasar lo que quedaba de la mañana explorando el pueblo de Ponyville. La verdad ya tenía un buen tiempo que no exploraba adecuadamente el pueblo donde vivió los mejores momentos de su vida. Y la verdad le gustaba recordar esos viejos momentos, visitando viejos lugares que eran concurridos para él, y a pesar de no encontrar ningún rostro familiar él se sentía feliz de volver a aquellos lugares.

La mañana pasaba lentametne y Tony decidió aprovechar la ausencia de la princesa y del dragón (que se encontraba con las Crusaiders) para investigar un poco en el nuevo castillo. Entro con precaución de que nadie lo viese y comenzó a deambular por el castillo e investigar, y así saber si tenía alguna suerte en encontrar algo para futuras investigaciones.

Para su mala suerte el castillo no presentaba ninguna clase de anomalía que le fuera posible detectar, a pesar de contar con equipo para ello. Lo único interesante que logro encontrar fue el curioso mapa de Equestria que se presentaba en la sala con los tronos, lo estuvo examinando por un rato para ver qué clase de magia lograba tal cosa, pero una vez más nada daba resultado.

 **–Hay no puede ser. Parece que la magia del árbol me costara más trabajo de estudiar y analizar ¿Por qué ocurrirá esto? –** Se acomodó el cabello con cansancio mientras pensaba **– Necesito saber cómo funciona esta cosa. Estoy seguro que esto me será un gran problema en el futuro –** Se sentó y comenzó a pensar rápidamente **– El árbol no me deja "ver" su energía mágica, así que mi mejor opción es investigarlo cuando Applejack y sus amigas lo utilicen, pero no sé cuánto tiempo tomara antes de que eso suceda. Tal vez si las convenzo para utilizarlo tenga una pequeña probabilidad de analizarlo** – Se quedó callado pensando en alguna forma de convencer a las chicas de usar el árbol, algo que no sonara sospechoso. Después de un par de minutos comenzó a escuchar algunos paso en el castillo.

 **–Creo que alguien volvió a casa. Además pensé que el dragón estaba con las niñas –** Tony susurro para sí mismo **– Lo mejor será salir de aquí antes de que alguien me vea –** Salió de la sala del trono y miro hacia todas sus direcciones para evitar encontrarse con el pequeño dragón.

Pero no fue así, a la lejanía vio a una hermosa pony subiendo las escaleras del castillo, esto le extraño en verdad, parecía que él no era el único que quería invadir propiedad ajena. Aun así él tenía que saber qué era lo que quería aquella yegua en este lugar. Antes de que subiera por completo las escaleras Tony dio un bio-escaneo para saber quién era ella y cuando los resultados fueron lanzados el dio una enorme sonrisa de alegría.

La hermosa yegua con melena color crema y crin color naranja paseaba por las habitaciones que encontraba en el inmenso castillo. Al llegar al pueblo se enteró que la princesa había partido junto con sus amigas y la verdad no quería perder la oportunidad de ver este magnífico lugar. Pero al parecer lo único que se podía admirar era la estructura del castillo. Ya que incluso aún faltaba ponerle cosas básicas al castillo, como los colchones para la habitación.

Y así siguió así por un par de cuartos más hasta que llego a uno donde encontró varios libros y papeles regados por todos lados. Entro para ver mejor el lugar y observo que varios de los libros tenían ligeras quemaduras y que los papeles tenían varias anotaciones de la princesa Twilight… Por alguna razón pensar en ese nombre la ponía ligeramente enojada. Comenzó a hojear las anotaciones y vio varios escritos algo interesantes

 **–"Después de varias horas de pruebas creo que al fin logre dominar el hechizo avanzado de tele transportación, y a pesar de no haberlo probado conmigo estoy segura que los objetos que logre tele transportar llegaron a su destino. En verdad que es MARAVILLOSO, las posibilidades que tengo con este diario me abrió una enorme puerta de posibilidades. En verdad le estoy agradecido al señor Stark por brindarme tan grandioso obsequio."**

 **–Tony? –** Hablo en voz alta y sus palabras fueron escuchadas

 **–Acaso ya se dio cuenta de mi presencia señorita –** A la yegua se le helo la sangre, un tanto por el susto y la impresión, al escuchar a alguien de tras suyo. Ella volteo rápidamente para poderse a la defensiva, pero al ver mejor al Pony frente a ella, quedo aún más sorprendida.

 **–¿Tony Stark? –** La pony parpadeo varias veces al pensar que estaba viendo mal **– ¿E-en verdad es usted?**

 **–El único e inigualable –** Sonrió burlonamente **– Debo de decir que me sorprende ver a alguien por este lugar. Parece que no soy el único que le gusta husmear por estos alrededores. Je Je.**

 **–No yo solo… solo… es que –** La pequeña pony no sabía que decir, aún estaba impresionada de ver al señor Stark en este lugar **– Simplemente sentí curiosidad por conocer el castillo. Era solo eso.**

 **–¿Enserio? Bueno entonces ya somos dos –** Sonrió **– Pero la verdad no creo que debamos meternos con los libros de la Princesa señorita, he oído que pierde la cabeza cuando pierde uno de sus libros –** Parecía que lo decía en broma, pero una gran cantidad de Ponys sabía que eso era cierto, y sabían que era mejor no tocar los libros de la princesa.

 **–Espere… ¿Acaso no dira nada sobre esto?**

 **–Y por qué habría de hacerlo. Después de todo a mí tampoco me invitaron a pasar. Je Je.**

 **–En verdad –** Tiro por accidente una pila de libros **– Lo siento –** Sonrió avergonzada

 **–Lo mejor será salir de aquí antes de que dejemos este lugar irreconocible.**

 **–Emmm… Claro, no creo que haya ningún problema con eso–** Comenzó a avanzar para salir del cuarto **– Perdone que pregunte, ¿Pero qué está haciendo alguien como usted en este lugar?**

 **–Bueno, solo estoy deambulando un poco por el nuevo castillo. La verdad quería verlo desde el interior y heme aquí.**

 **–No. Me refiero aquí, en Ponyville –** Dijo mientras ambos comenzaron a avanzar.

 **–Oh. Bueno, la verdad estoy disfrutando mi día de descanso en este hermoso pueblo, ya sabe alejarse del trabajo y pasar tiempo con la familia**

 **–"¿Familia?" –** La yegua se preguntó así misma **– "No sabía que tenía familia" –** Comenzó a hablar otra vez **– Es bueno oír eso señor Stark. Siempre se tiene que poner a la familia ante todo. Es algo que mi madre siempre me decía.**

 **–Ella debió ser una gran mujer señorita –** Miro a la yegua con una sincera sonrisa **– Y estoy seguro que su hija siguió sus palabras.**

 **–Gracias señor Stark –** Sonrió **– He realizado mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplir con las palabras de mi madre y así lo hare.**

 **–No me cabe duda de eso –** Comenzaron a avanzar hasta la sala del trono **– Pero antes que nada, quisiera decir que es muy bueno volver a verla señorita –** Se recargo sobre la mesa redonda.

 **–Disculpe señor Stark, pero creo que no nos habíamos presentado antes.**

 **–¿Enserio? –** Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella **– Porque yo recuerdo perfectamente nuestro primer encuentro –** Le dio una sonrisa acusadora **– Ya sabe, aquella vez en la que trato de asustarme.**

 **–C-creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más señor –** Se asustó un poco.

 **–No lo creo –** No detuvo su avance **– He incluso yo recuerdo que la última vez usted usaba una "mascara" para esconderse de los demás –** La Pony comenzó a retroceder mientras Tony avanzaba **– No creo que lo haya olvidado. Después de todo ese día difícilmente podrá ser olvidado.**

La Pony al sentirse acorralada cargo algo de magia en su cuerno para defenderse, pero reacciono un poco tarde ya que Tony se abalanzo hacia ella rápidamente pero lo que hizo definitivamente no se lo esperaba ya que él le estaba dando un fuerte abrazo.

 **–No sabes la alegría que me da verte Chrysalis –** La abrazo con más fuerza.

 **–Tony… –** Un aura verde rodeo a la Pony y revelo la inconfundible figura de la vieja enemiga de Equestria: Chrysalis, quien estaba totalmente inmóvil sin entender como había pasado esto… Pero a ella no le importo mucho después de unos segundos y correspondió el abrazo de igual manera **– Igualmente me da alegría verte Tony –** Sonrió mientras daba el afecto **– Me alegra que no has cambiado nada.**

 **–Tu tampoco has cambiado nada vieja amiga –** Termino el abrazo **– Incluso me atrevo a decir que te ves mucho mejor que la última vez que nos vimos.**

 **–Bueno, eso se podría decir –** Sonrió algo apenada **– Después de todo nos conocimos en un día que tal vez pasara a la historia.**

 **–De cierta forma, pero la verdad no creo que lo recuerden tanto como lo que paso hace unos pocos días con aquel Centauro rojo. ESO sí que fue un desastre que afecto a toda Equestria. Estoy seguro que incluso ya olvidaron lo que sucedió aquella vez**

 **–Olvidar… –** Chrysalis bajo un poco la cabeza.

 **–Lo lamento –** Tony pensó que metió la pata **– No quise decir eso.**

 **–No. No importa ahora –** Respiro hondo **– Se muy bien lo que hice ese día y estoy dispuesta a vivir con esa culpa –** Recupero la compostura.

 **–Me alegro escuchar eso Chrys –** Le dio una gran sonrisa **– Muy pocas personas están dispuestas a aceptar lo que han hecho en el pasado, y yo respeto esa decisión. Además yo creo que eso nos ayuda a formar carácter si me lo preguntas.**

 **–Agradezco tus palabras Tony –** Suspiro algo aliviada **– La verdad temí que te asustarías al verme una vez más.**

 **–Y por qué ahora algo así. Espera un momento… –** Entre cerro los ojos y la analizo **– ¿Acaso insinúas que solo estaba actuando el día que te conocí? Es eso.**

 **–Bueno –** Desvió un poco la mirada **– La verdad es que pasaron muchas cosas en ese día que incluso a mí me cuesta creer lo que había ocurrido –** Lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro **– Pero al menos me alegra saber que en verdad hice un gran amigo como tú ese día.**

 **–Muchas gracias por eso. Yo también me alegro de conocer a ti, amiga mía –** Guardo silencio mientras la miraba con curiosidad **– Perdona que pregunta Chrys, pero… que haces aquí: en Ponyville. Y sobre todo en el castillo de la princesa.**

 **–La verdad, no lo sé muy bien –** Comenzó a ver todo el lugar **– En un principio tenía pensado ir a Canterlot y buscar un poco de información para poder así dar con el paradero de alguien. Pero por alguna razón tuve la extraña sensación de venir este lugar… No sé cómo explicarlo… Fue como si… mis sentidos me guiaran hasta aquí –** Continuo al no ser interrumpida **– Al menos me alegra haber hecho caso a ese instinto, porque así logre encontrar lo que estaba buscando –** Miro a Tony **– A ti amigo mío. Vine a pedirte tu ayuda –**

El silencio reino por algunos segundos mientras la reina de los simuladores se preocupaba por la palabras de aquel Pony de tierra: "Que diría o como reaccionaria". Eso la tenía ligeramente preocupada, ya que en verdad ella no quería recurrir a medidas extremas. Los segundos pasaron muy lentamente y finalmente hubo algo que rompió un poco la atención del lugar, una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte del Pony de tierra.

 **–No sabes lo feliz que estoy de escuchar esas palabras Chrysalis –** Choco sus cascos **– En verdad comencé a creer que nunca pedirías mi ayuda. Incluso estaba dispuesto a buscarte por mi propia cuenta si no aparecias muy pronto.**

 **–¿En verdad?** – Chrys sacudió su cabeza **– Pe-pero porque tú… es decir… ya sabes… digo –** Se calmó y respiro hondo **– Quiero decir: ¿Por qué estabas esperando que te pidiera ayuda? Y más importante, porque tu aceptarías ayudarme a mí.**

 **–¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? –** Hablo confundido **– Chrys, quiero que sepas muy bien que yo no te guardo ni siquiera una pisca de rencor por lo ocurrido en Canterlot –** Se rasco la nuca **– Aunque no lo creas yo he pasado por situaciones muy difíciles que me han empujado a tomar malas decisiones. Y yo estoy muy seguro que esas situaciones te empujaron a hacer lo que hiciste en aquel día… –** Tony miro el techo del lugar **– Pero al final nada salido como lo planeaste… y por ese fallo ahora estas aquí por un poco de ayuda –** Chrys agacho la cabeza apenada **– Oye. No hay que sentir pena por la sencilla razón de necesitar ayuda –** Sonrió **– A veces… lo mejor es deshacernos de nuestro orgullo y pensar en la mejor solución para todos.**

 **–…Ja ja ja –** Chrysalis dio una ligeras risas de alegria **– Sin duda no me equivoque con tigo Tony –** Lo miro con alegría **– Eres la criatura más extravagante con la que me he encontrado en mi vida. Dudo mucho volver a conocer a alguien como tú. No sé cómo decirlo, pero de cierta forma… es como si pudieras ver el futuro o incluso sabes lo que hay en el corazón de la gente. Y viniendo de un Pony de tierra… Es simplemente extra ordinario.**

 **–… Wau –** Se rio ligeramente **– Es la primera vez que alguien me alaga por ser un Pony de tierra… Mmmm… es algo extraño recibir halagos ajenos a los de mi familia o empleados. Je Je Je**

 **–Y por qué dices eso –** Lo miro confundido **– Acaso es verdad lo que me dijiste aquella vez. Sobre que te menos precian y odian solo por ser un Pony de tierra.**

 **–Hay Chrys –** Resoplo cansado **– No tienes ni la menor idea. Solo con decirte que los Wonderbolts y los mejores Magos de Canterlot exigen que cierre mi compañía por ser una "ofensa" en contra del orden natural de las cosas.**

 **–¿Que? Eso es muy exagerado si me lo preguntas –** Se sorprendió un poco.

 **–Yo digo que ya raya en la locura –** Se sobo la cien **– Si mal no recuerdo me llegaron un par de cartas con insultos que decían que debería conocer mi lugar en el mundo y no invadir los cielos con aquellos endemoniados inventos. Y si seguía así ellos tomarían medidas para proteger "El orden natural" de las cosas. Al parecer esos cabezas huecas no están contentos con mis avances tecnológicos** – Tony gruño con fastidio y guardo silencio por varios segundos **–… Lo lamento. No debí decir nada de eso… al final es algo sin importancia.**

Una cosa más que le sorprendía de Tony. Ella sabía muy bien que él era uno de los empresarios más importantes de estas tierras e incluso había escuchado de sus agentes que la gente lo adoraba, pero también había escuchado que decían algunos rumores sobre él. Ella pensó que no era nada importante, pero por lo que dijo Tony y la forma en la que se lo tomo sin duda era un tema algo delicado, algo muy raro ya que parecía que él era odiado por los suyos. Y por alguna razón eso le daba más confianza hacia él.

 **–Lamento escuchar eso Tony. La verdad pensé que eras amado por todo el mundo. No entiendo cómo alguien puede despreciar a alguien como tú –** Le sonrió **– Sé que eres extraño, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra.**

 **–Gracias, supongo. Ja Ja Ja –** Se acercó hacia ella **– Pero olvidémonos de eso y hablemos sobre lo que te trajo a este lugar. Dime amiga mía: En que te puedo ayudar a ti y a tu gente.**

Chrys cerró sus ojos y se armó de valor para contarle a Tony sobre un problema que ella no pudo resolver por su cuenta, ni siquiera con toda su rama de heruditos. Ella sabía que era algún muy tonto contarle esto a Tony, sobre todo porque estaba en el castillo de una de las princesas de Equestria, así que solo le contaría una pequeña parte. Y la verdad se estaba quedando escasa de tiempo y necesitaba ayuda lo más rápido posible.

 **–Bueno Tony, te voy a contar porque necesito tu ayuda. Pero preferiría que no fuera en este lugar –** Miro el mapa de Equestria **– No me siento muy cómoda hablando de mis problemas en el hogar de una de las princesa de Equestria, por ahora solo te puedo decir que es algo que sin lugar a dudas le dará una mejor vida a mi pueblo en este mundo. Te daré más detalles en otro lugar que no sea este.**

 **–Claro, no hay ningún problema –** Comenzaron a avanzar hacia la salida **– Lo mejor será irnos antes de que alguien nos vea.**

 **–Eso sería lo mejor, lo último que quiero es armar un alboroto por… –** Se calló de golpe

 **–¡Twilight donde estas, necesito…! –** La puerta se abrió de golpe y nada más y nada menos que la Princesa Candace entro de golpe a la sala de los tronos.

El tiempo se congelo a su alrededor, ya que nadie hizo ningún tipo de movimiento al verse mutuamente. Y eso fue lo que paso hasta que lentamente Candace se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y comenzó a cargar su magia para atacar. Chrys no perdió tiempo e hizo lo mismo.

 **–¡¿Chrysalis?! ¡Cómo te atreves a -!**

 ** _¡FLASH!_**

Un destello de luz cego por unos segundos a Candace y la dejo completamente inmóvil en su lugar, como una estatua. Chrysalis se confundió al ver que la princesa del amor no se movía ni un centímetro, después volteo a mirar el origen del destello de luz y vio a Tony, quien descendía su pata y tenía un rostro algo preocupado.

 **–Lo mejor es marcharnos –** La toma de su pata y ambos comienzan a avanzar apresuradamente **– No quiero que reaccione y comiencen una pelea campal entre ustedes dos.**

 **–Pero que le hiciste –** Comenzó a transformarse en la Pony con melena color crema y crin color naranja **– Porque se quedó totalmente quieta.**

 **–Solo borre unos pocos segundos de su memoria. Generalmente el cerebro tarda un par de segundos en recuperarse de algo como eso.**

 **–…¿que?... –** Chrys sacudió su cabeza al pensar que escucho mal **– ¿Borraste su memoria?**

 **–Si –** Abrió la entrada del castillo y ambos salieron **– Es algo muy complicado de explicar. Así que dejemos esta conversación para después.**

 **–Claro –** Chrys miro a Tony mientras ambos avanzaban apresuradamente. Tal parecía que este Pony tiene más de un truco guardado bajo la manga… y eso la ponía feliz por alguna razon **– Estaré muy emocionada de escuchar lo que tengas que decir.**

Tan rápido como pudo Hard y las Princesas de Equestria llegaron al magnifico reino de los grifos.

A simple vista no se veía nada fuera de lo normal, pero esa idea desapareció al acercarse más al magnifico castillo con enormes torres que era rodeado por la ciudad, en el cual se veían claramente a varios soldados derrumbados en el suelo y signos de batallas recientes por aquellas zonas.

Hard fue el primero en aterrizar en la entrada del castillo y comenzar a adentrarse en él, pasando por los finos pasillos esculpidos y adornados hermosamente con esculturas, trofeos u pinturas.

Hard comenzó a revisar el estado de uno de los soldados que por suerte aun seguía con vida, pero estaba muy lastimado.

 **–¡Hard espéranos! –** Celestia y Luna llegaron un minutos después y acompañaron a su compañero.

 **–No debieron seguirme Princesas –** Hablo calmadamente **– No quiero que se entrometan en los problemas de mi pueblo –** Siguió a revisar a otros soldado **– Creo que ustedes ya tienen suficientes problemas como para lidiar con los míos.**

 **–¡Nosotras estamos bien, no hay necesidad de retirarnos y dejarte solo, te ayudaremos** – Luna dio un gruñido **– Aun que tu no quieras**

 **–Como quieran –** Dio un soplido y vio otro cuerpo **– Tal parece que los soldados están vivos. Solo tienen unos cuantos golpes o ligeras cortadas** – El soldado que revisaba Hard reacciono de golpe y lo sostuvo de su garra.

 **–¡Señor…!** – Lo miraba con miedo **– ¡Ga-gran maestro! Un monstruo... Esta… esta. –** Le costaba hablar **– Nuestro rey… está en peligro –** Hard abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se apresuró a avanzar a la sala del trono **–**

 **–¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! –** Las palabras de Celestia fueron ignoradas por completo, pero no se quedaron paradas y comenzaron a correr hacia él.

 **–Crees que sea Claw hermana –** Luna hablo preocupada.

 **–No lo sé hermana –** Celestia apretó los dientes con preocupación **– Este tipo de ataques son muy arriesgados, él no es de los que se comprometen con este tipo de ataques.**

 **–Entonces significa que es son ellos verdad –** Luna frunció el ceño **.**

 **–Eso no lo sabemos –** Aceleraron su paso **– Lo mejor será apresurarnos y despejar nuestras dudas.**

 **–De acuerdo.**

No tardaron mucho para que los tres llegaron a su destino y abrieran las enormes puertas de madera para entrar a la sala del trono. Y lo que vieron no se lo podían creer, mucho menos Hard, ya que la sala del trono era un verdadero Caos. Muchos soldados de Elite que el mismo había entrenado se encontraban derrumbados en el suelo, completamente inmóviles y ellos eran acompañados por varias pilas de escombros que fueron causados por los restos destruidos de 2 golems de piedra, los cuales eran las últimas y más fuertes defensas para el rey.

Pero lo que sin dudas lo dejo sin aliento fue ver a su rey atado a su trono, gravemente herido. El grifo voló rápidamente hacia su rey y lo examino, solo para saber que su alma ya había abandonado su cuerpo. Hard solo cerro y los ojos y frunció el ceño lo más que pudo, en verdad que esto lo había puesto de muy mal humor.

 **–Por los dioses –** Celestia cubrió intento ahogar un gemido con su casco, pero no pudo. No podía ser, una vez más sus ojos veían un cuerpo inerte y sin vida, pero esta vez era de alguien que conocía muy bien **– Aldith… viejo amigo –** Celestia se acercó al él y dio una pequeña oración.

Luna por otra parte decidió alejarse y revisar a los demás soldados, por suerte todos solo estaban inconscientes y con un par de heridas, pero lejos de eso nada que lamentar. Con su magia comenzó a retirar a los soldados de los escombros y sacarlos fuera de la sala del trono, mientras que algunas sirvientas que estaban por el lugar buscaron auxilio o ayudaron directamente a los heridos.

Hard limpio lo mejor que pudo las heridas de su rey difunto y lo envolvió en una hermosa sabana tejida con sedas de oro. No tardó mucho en que llegaron más soldados y ellos se apresuraron en sacar el cuerpo de su rey. Uno de los soldados informo a Hard que no había ningún rastro del agresor por ninguna parte, el solo suspiro pesadamente con un par de gruñidos. Las princesas se quedaron en la sala del trono junto con su compañero sin decir ninguna palabra por un largo tiempo, hasta que Celestia tomo la palabra.

 **–Lo siento mucho Hard –** Intento consolarlo **– En verdad lamento que esto pasara.**

 **–Usted no tuvo nada que ver con esto princesa. Tsk –** Trono la lengua **– Si solo hubiera mandado a mis soldados a la búsqueda de esta mañana, yo me hubiese quedado con él y nada de esto hubiera pasado.**

 **–Eso no lo sabemos Hard –** Luna tomo la palabra **– Ni siquiera tú. Si algo he aprendido en mi vida es que no hay que lamentarnos por lo que hicimos o no en el pasado. Ya que hay que estar preparados para el futuro.**

 **–…Tienes razón –** Recupero su mirada fría **– No es momento de lloriquear. Tengo que encontrar al culpable de todo esto y hacer que pague por sus crímenes.**

 **¡Kling! ¡Kling! Kling –** El sonido del metal rebotando contra el suelo llamo la atención de todos, quienes voltearon a mirar el objeto que rebotaba contra el suelo: La corona dorada del rey.

Lentamente los 3 alzaron la mirada para ver de dónde callo la corona y lo que vieron sin duda no se lo esperaban. Recargado sobre una de las esculturas encima del trono se encontraba un extraño ser bípedo, de colores rojos con negros, que estaba recostado de lado mientras y los miraba con unos ojos blancos y una sonrisa a través de su máscara.

 **–Así que por fin se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Ja Ja Ja –** La criatura hablo y después salto de la estatura para caer sentado en el trono real **– Les aconsejo que presten mejor atención a su entorno, mis pequeñas criaturas.**

Todos se pusieron rápidamente en guardia y se prepararon para atacar. Mientras examinaban al extraño ser. De cierta forma tenía una complexión similar a la de Iron Man, pero claramente se notaba que estaba vestido con algún material parecido a la tela refinada. Tal vez era un compañero de la criatura de acero, así que era indispensable capturarlo.

 **–¡Que date quieto donde estás! –** Luna tomo la palabra **– ¡Seguramente tu eres quien causo todo esto!**

 **–Ja Ja Ja. Por su puesto que si animalitos –** Se alegró como un pequeño niño mientras extendía sus extremidades **– Debo de admitir que fue más divertido de lo que pensé. Ya no sentía la emoción y la alegría de una buena infiltración. Aunque al final todo fue una pelea a puño limpio. Ja Ja Ja Ja**

 **–¡ASI QUE FUISTE TU QUIEN HIZO TODO ESTO! –** Luna tomo un paso al frente, con el ceño fruncido **– ¡No sé qué es lo que eres, pero TU no tenías ningún derecho de atacar al rey y a sus soldados!**

 **–¿Atacarlos? No, ellos me atacaron a mí –** Se entristeció **– Yo solo estaba paseando por el castillo queriendo vender unas de mis galletitas, como el buen niño explorador que soy** – Llevo sus manos a sus ojos para contener sus lágrimas **– Pero después los pajaritos malos me querían lastimar y quitar mis galletitas. HAY QUE HORROR –** Hizo un llanto fingido pero después **s** e puso serio **– Así que deje de ser un niño temeroso, para poder así convertirme en un hombre que lucharía para defenderse a sí mismo y así aprovecharse de los demás –** Se levantó de su asiento mientras se imaginaba así mis con grandes músculos, una enorme barca y una pica, mientras tenía bajo a él una pila de grifos vencidos. Pero por alguna extraña razón algunos rayos del sol lo alumbraron justamente a el.

Los tres presentes solo se le quedaron viendo mientras una gotita de sudor se deslizaba por su nuca. "¿Que pasaba con este tipo?": Es la pregunta que pasaba por su cabeza. El muy maldito ya había confesado su crimen, pero esa forma tan infantil de actuar solo daba a entender que estaba muy malo de la cabeza.

 **–Solo quédate donde estas y veremos cómo resolver esto de forma pacífica. No hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia –** Celestia hablo.

 **–Claro que hay necesidad –** Se recostó de una forma incomoda en el trono **– Que sería de la vida si solo viviéramos como un montón de Hipees fumando marihuana. ESO ESTA MAL** – Desenfundo sus catanas y todos se pusieron en guardia, pero Wade solo estaba jugando con sus armas **– Hay que tener mucha diversión en esta vida. Y me alegra decir que yo encontré mi vocación.**

 **–"Ya tenía tiempo que no veía a un loco como el"** – Hard pensó mientras avanzaba por el franco izquierdo de la criatura **– Cuál es tu nombre extraña criatura.**

 **–La verdad me han dado un par de nombres a través de la cruzada que estoy haciendo –** Comenzó a mover sus espadas de una forma agil y por ultima cruzo ambas muy cerca de su cuello **– Pero ustedes me pueden conocer como Deadpool –** Sonrió con orgullo. Pero después regreso a su actitud infanti **l – Ja Ja Ja. Vieron eso, apuesto que se vio muy genial –** Comenzó a revisar sus bolsillo **– Donde esta una cámara cuando la necesitas.**

 **–¿Por qué haces esto? –** Luna hablo mientras avanzaba por su flanco derecho **– No ganas nada con hacer estas acciones tan despreciables.**

 **–Sin contar la diversión, tal vez tengas razón me caballito mágico con alas –** Se cubrió con su palma parte de la boca y miro a la pantalla mientras susurraba **– No le quiero decir negra. El racismo es muy malo** – Volvió a mirar a Luna mientras con un dedo tocaba su cabeza **– Pero a veces hay que hacerle caso a esa vocecita en tu cabeza que te dice que hagas ciertas cosas fuera de las normas morales. Yo lo he hecho caso por varias décadas… y siempre fue muy divertido… pero ahora estoy en unas especies de vacaciones. Así que no estoy aquí para hacer eso.**

 **–Entonces que haces aquí –** Celestia contenía su enojo con éxito **– Solo nos estas causando más preguntas que respuestas.**

 **–El motivo de que este hablando con ustedes es para darles un especie de advertencia –** Guardo sus catanas con estilo **– Tal vez no estén conscientes de esto. Pero todo su mundo corre un gran peligro por la intromisión de alguien más que yo mis pequeñas criaturas. Y sus repercusiones muy pronto saldrán a la vista para ser apreciadas como un desfile de año nuevo.**

 **–Qué clase de repercusiones. A quien te refieres –** Celestia se vio un poco preocupada.

 **–Por favor. Todos ustedes lo saben, después de todo lo han estado buscando demasiado por la última semana –** Los tres abrieron los ojos de la impresión **– Así es querido público. Nada más y nada menos que el Invencible Iron Man hará que su mundo se convierta en un montón de cenizas. Y VERAN UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES. Ja Ja Ja Ja –** Extendió sus manos hacia el cielo con una gran sonrisa **– Feliz 4 de julio mis queridos expectadores.**

 **–¡Como sabes del el! –** Luna pregunto algo nerviosa **– Acaso trabajaron juntos… esto es una amenaza.**

 **–Claro que no es una amenaza. Tómenlo como una ventaja contra él. Si no lo detienen pronto su mundo perecerá –** Miro el extraño dispositivo en su muñeca **– Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo… Y se suficientemente bien que los lugares donde él ha estado siempre terminan en un desastre de proporciones bíblicas –** Ahora miro su reloj de Bob Esponja **– Y me temo que a su mundo no le queda mucho tiempo. Así que deberían apresurarse en encontrarlo, o mejor aún: Hay que embriagarnos y fornicar sin límites para despedirnos de este mundo.**

 **–Si es así entonces es indispensable que vengas con nosotros y nos brindes toda la información que sepas sobre Iron Man** – Celestia quería convencerlo **– SI es verdad lo que dices incluso tu vida estará en peligro, pero si trabajamos juntos estoy segura que lograremos detenerlo.**

 **–Suena tentadora su oferta… –** Miro su corona **– ¿Princesa verdad? Debe ser la tal Celestia que menciono aquel viejo del trono–** Celestia asintió de mala gana **– Pero me temo que tendré que negar su oferta. Eso le daría una ventaja muy injusta –** _Puso sus manos tras su nuca en señal de relajación_ **– Y para ser honesto quiero ver que es lo que pasara de aquí en adelante. Pero para que vean que no soy tan malo les daré solo una pequeña ayuda. Ven la corona –** Todos miraron la corona **– Tiene un pequeño mapa donde marque una ubicación. Ahí lograran encontrar al verdadero Iron Man. Él y yo tendremos una pequeña charla, como viejos amigos. Pero estén atentas ya que si en verdad quieren saber quién es él, tendrán que ocultarse REALMENTE bien y no intervenir sin importar lo que pase.**

 **–¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? –** Hablo Hard.

 **–Calmado colega. No quiero arruinar la sorpresa que estoy preparando. Incluso tal vez baile un poco –** Realizo un par de pasos de baile **– Peor nada es seguro –** Se estiro cansado **– Me retiro por ahora. Tengo que buscar una buena roca para descansar y una larga pipa para relajarme –** Inhalo y suspiro profundamente **– Esta noche me voy a manosear.**

 **–Tu no iras a ninguna parte –** Claw apretó su garra y una ventisca de magia salió debajo de Wilson y lo envolvió por completo **– Quieras o no vendrás con nosotros y nos dirás todo lo que sabes.**

 **–Lamento que tenga que ser así –** Celestia hablo **– Pero no podemos dejar pasar lo que hiciste a este reino.**

 **–Shhh, lamento decepcionarlas princesas. Y pajarito** – Deadpool salio de la prisión mágica sin ningún esfuerzo, como si fuera un fantasma. Ya que su imagen se distorsionaba o parpadeaba por leves segundos **– Pero me temo que yo ya tome un taxi para salir de aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.**

 **–No te muevas** – Luna ataco con su magia pero esta atravesó a Deadpool como si nada.

 **–Huy. Que poco profesionales son –** Se encogió de hombros **– La verdad ya me aburrí de hablar con ustedes. Así que nos vemos en aquella fiesta. Bye Bye –** Se despedía mientras la imagen se comprimió en una pequeña esfera que después exploto.

El criminal de todo este desastre había escapado desde hace tiempo. Lo único que vieron las princesas y Hard fue una sombra de aquel monstruo que dejo atrás: Un hechizo que permitía proyectar tu imagen donde sea, siempre y cuando haiga un cristal catalizador, lo cual no se vio en ningún momento. Así que no sabían bien si uso este hechizo.

Aun así no perdieron más el tiempo, ya que las princesas de Equestria decidieron llamar a una junta urgente a la hermandad para contarles lo que había ocurrido aquí. Solo concentraron una fuerte cantidad de magia para poder así darles una señal solo a sus compañeros y que estos se preparen para una reunión. Todos se dirigieron a las afueras del castillo para ir volando a su destino, pero por ahora solo las princesas se reunirían en esta importante reunión.

 **–¿Estás seguro que no nos quieres acompañar Hard? –** Celestia pregunto tiernamente.

 **–Estoy seguro vieja amiga. Con la partida de mi rey el reino se armara en caos si no hay nadie para mantener el orden. Me encargare de preparar el funeral para mañana y mantener a nuestro reino en pie –** Miro todo el panorama del reino **– Es lo único que puedo hacer después de mi incompetencia de hoy.**

 **–Nada de lo que paso fue culpa de nadie Hard –** Luna Hablo **– Siempre ten eso en mente. Los errores siempre serán parte de nuestra vida. Pero esta en nosotros la fuerza de salir adelante. Y yo se que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir avanzando.**

 **–Lo se… gracias amiga mía –** No despego su mirada del reino

 **–Ugh –** Por alguna razón Luna sintió un escalofrió al escuchar esas palabras **– "¿Amiga?" –** No se movía de su lugar.

 **–Ja Ja Ja –** Celestia sonrió por esto he hizo reaccionar a su hermana **– Cuídate amigo. Por el momento nosotras nos retiramos. Si requieres ayuda no dudes en llamarnos.**

 **–Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias –** Y con esto ambas hermanas salieron volando del lugar

 **–Enserio crees que deberíamos dejarlo solo después de lo ocurrido** – Luna cuestiono.

 **–Claro. No hay necesidad de preocuparnos hermana –** Celestia sonrió **– Hard es lo suficientemente capaz de manejar esto por sí solo. Y la verdad dudo mucho que alguien lo pueda vencer fácilmente.**

 **–Lo se… pero por alguna razón algo me preocupa… –** Jugaba con su lengua **– o más bien me tiene intrigada.**

 **–¿Y eso que podría ser hermana? –**

 **–No pienses mal de mí Celestia** – Se preocupaba por lo que iba a decir **– Pero dime algo. Tu alguna vez viste… sonreír a Hard.**

 _En el Reino el poderoso Grifo miraba con una gran sonrisa el reino bajo el, mientras pensaba como sacaría a su gente adelante. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, y no podría quedarse de patas cruzadas._

 **–… Ahora que lo mencionas… –** Celestia intento pensar en algún recuerdo con el grifo **– Jamás lo he visto sonreír hermana.**

 **"Bueno. Creo que es hora realizar unos cuantos cambios por este lugar"**

 **–** Hard comenzó a avanzar para poner sus planes de una vez en marcha **–**

Candace se decepciono un poco al no encontrar a nadie en el castillo de la amistad. Era muy raro no ver ni una sola alma en este lugar, incluso se sentía muy raro ver un castillo tan desolado como es este. Pero no era nada de sorprender, después de todo Twilight nunca le agrado la idea de tener guardias personales o sirvientas que le hicieran los deberes en su viejo hogar, tal vez con su nuevo castillo lo reconsidere… pero nada era seguro.

Antes de salir del castillo volvió a dirigirse a la sal del trono y ver el extraño mapa de Equestria. No sabía por qué, pero de cierta forma ella juraría ver algo muy raro en este lugar, no solo en el mapa, si no en la sala en general. Pero na sabía bien que era, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y averiguar adonde había ido Twilight y sus amigas. Salió del castillo con calma y cerró la puerta. Twilight al menos debería poner seguro a su nuevo hogar, cualquiera puede entrar si en verdad se lo propone.

Pregunto a algunos conocidos de las chicas, y varios dijeron que todas se avían marchado a una misión especial, pero no sabían muy bien a donde. Por desgracia casi ningún familiar de las Mane Six vivía en Ponyville, a excepción de los familiares de Applejack. Tal vez ellos sepan a donde se fueron con exactitud. Además no tenía nada que perder, después de todo ya estaba ahí.

 **–Si mal no recuerdo tengo que hablar con la abuela Smith, quien es la abuela de Applejack –** Recupero su compostura **– Si no sé nada de ellas me temo que tendré que volver a partir a Canterlot –** Miro sus alas **– No estoy tan acostumbrada a volar largas distancias. Mejor tomare el tren de regreso.**

Mientras Candace realizaba su viaje a la granja Smith era inevitable que los Ponis la reconocieran y quisieran saludarla, incluso varios le pedían un autógrafo. Esto la retrasaría sin duda, pero no podía simplemente hacerlos a un lado.

Mientras esto ocurria Tony y Chrysalis por fin estaban conversando en una parte alejada de la granja donde nadie los molestaría. Chrys sin lugar a duda estaba disfrutando mucho de esta conversación, en verdad que Tony tenía el don de la palabra y siempre decía algo que la ponía de buen humor. Así pasaron los primeros minutos hasta que Chrys comenzó con algo mucho más serio y le preguntó sobre lo que paso con Candace. Pero ahí fue cuando las cosas se precipitaron

 **–…¿un que tony? –** Chrys creo escuchar muy, pero muy mal.

 **–Es un reposicionador antisináptico neurotransmisor electro biomecánico –** Volvio a repetir como si fuera algo normal, pero al saber que ella no entendería intentaría mejorar la explicación **– Mira: En si su función es emitir una luz que aísla los impulsos eléctricos del cerebro, creando así un pequeño borrado de memoria sobre quien se usó, pero el cerebro tardar algunos segundos en recuperarse y por ello la princesa no se movió ni un centímetro**

 **–Espera, espera –** Chys se estaba perdiendo **– Me estás diciendo que con esa luz puedes borrar los recuerdos de cualquier persona –** Ella veía de cierta forma una esperanza en esa cosa.

 **–En pocas palabras, sí. Pero solo pasa con los recuerdos que sucedieron hace poco. Por ejemplo si quieres borrar el recuerdo de alguien sobre lo que sucedió hace 5 horas, no podrás hacerlo, al menos que utilices un instrumento más grande. Pero eso es con los aparatos avanzados, el pequeño que utilice solo puede suprimir, no borrar, un par de minutos como Máximo.**

 **–En tiendo –** Mala suerte, al parecer no lo podría utilizar como ella quería **– Aun así es increíble aquel invento. No puedo creer que lo hayas construido tú mismo. Simplemente eres alguien extraordinario**

 **–Muchas gracias Chrys –** Se estiro y se recostó en el césped. Chrys imitó la acción **– La verdad me siento muy cómodo con esto. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con nadie sobre estas cosas.**

 **–No me extraña. Tus aparatitos son muy difíciles de entender. Sobre todo con esos nombre tan largos que les colocas –** Sonrió mientras mirabas las hermosas nubes.

 **–Lo se, lo sé. Esos términos científicos causan un verdadero dolor de cabeza –** Guardaron silencio por unos minutos **– Entonces… Estas listas para hablar sobre eso.**

 **–Si… –** Chrys libero lo que le quedaba de tención en un suspiro **– Como dije antes estoy en busca del algo que sin lugar a dudas le dará una vida mejor a mi gente Tony. Por varios años he estado investigando una antigua profecía en los pergaminos y relatos viejos que dejaron nuestros primeros descendientes en este mundo. En muchos de ellos mencionan algún tipo de artefacto que tiene el poder de cambiarlo todo… incluso a uno mismo. Por los últimos años he estado investigando el rastro de estos escritos que me han llevado a varios lugares del mundo. Incluso uno de mis últimos viajes fue el de Canterlot.**

 **–¿Lograste encontrar ahí más información?**

 **–Sí y no. Sabía que en ese lugar había una continuación de la profecía de mi pueblo. Estuve mucho tiempo investigando por mi cuenta en Canterlot… –** Su actitud cambio **– pero por desgracia mi pueblo fue amenazado por unos endiablados seres –** Apretó los dientes con furia **– Una maldita manada de 10 Dragones. Esos malditos amenazaron destruir todo mi reino si no lo dejábamos antes de un mes. Yo inmediatamente fui informada sobre esto. En verdad que estaba muy preocupada, no estábamos en posición para hacerle frente a tantas de esas bestias. Y ninguno de los reinos de este mundo daría la cara por mi pueblo… –** Su voz sonaba más triste **– Al no tener muchas opciones intente pedir ayuda a los Ponys. Me infiltre entre sus soldados más condecorados he hice llegar la información del terrible destino que le esperaba a mi gente. Incluso intente convencerlos de que nosotros seriamos muy buenos aliados –** Se comenzó a molestar **– Pero sabes lo que dijeron: " será una plaga menos de la que preocuparnos"… M estaba quedando sin tiempo y sin opciones. Necesitábamos poder para asi defendernos… y al final cometimos una movida muy desesperada.**

 **–La boda de Canterlot.**

 **–Si –** Se llevó un casco a su crin **– Mi gente tiene una maldición Tony. La cual nos pide forzosamente a tomar energía mágica de otras criaturas, si no lo haces después de un determinado tiempo nos volveremos locos y perderemos todo tipo de razón. Y aunque no es cierto que nos alimentamos del amor como otros afirman. Ese enorme sentimiento es el que nos permite obtener la magia de una manera mucha más rápida y fácil.**

 **–Ya entiendo. Invadiste Canterlot en ese día tan especial para recolectar una gran cantidad de magia y así poder defenderte de los dragones.**

 **–Si… –** Se desanimó **– Pero en ningún momento fue mi intención de hacer todo ese caos que viste ese día… Veras… Pocos días antes de la boda, estuve deambulando por el castillo buscando aquella valiosa información, pero por un descuido mío un guardia vio mi verdadera forma y alerto a todo el mundo. Y en menos de lo que pensé una gran cantidad de soldados patrullaban las calles y una enorme barrera mágica cubrió todo Canterlot –** Se calló por unos segundos **– Al final me asuste tanto que tome medidas desesperadas y engañe a la princesa para encerrarla. Así podría abrir el camino para mi gente. Pero aquel Pony se resistía profundamente de quitar la barrera así que lo hechice, pero el escudo callo cuando ya no teníamos mucho tiempo.**

 **–La mentó que eso allá tenido que pasar –** Negó con la cabeza **–…En verdad que las princesas exageran por cosas muy pequeñas –** Sonrió **– Son tan tontas que ni siquiera con todas sus ventajas pudieron hacer bien su trabajo. A estas alturas me sorprende que su castillo siga en pie. Como van las cosas, incluso su propio castillo se convertiría en una pila de chocolate y ellos ni siquiera se darían cuenta.**

 **–… Ja Ja Ja… –** Chrys sonrió un poco **– Yo he pensado cosas iguales –** Lo miro **– No sé por qué, pero… quiero decirte que en ningún momento quise invadir la ciudad de esa forma. Mi plan original era que mis soldados se infiltraran y tomaran toda la magia que les fuera posible y marcharnos antes de que se dieran cuanta. Así nadie sospecharía nada y pensarían que su cansancio fue producto de la boda –** Suspiro resignada **– Pero ahora. Soy considerada un monstruo por todo el mundo. Supongo que es algo que me gane.**

 **–Claro que no –** Tony hablo con sinceridad **– Yo no veo a un monstruo. Ve a alguien que estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo lo que tenía por una causa justa para su gente. Y eso es algo que admiro mucho.**

 **–Sabes mucho sobre cosas como estas Tony –** Lo miro con curiosidad.

 **–Digamos que no eras la única que tomas riesgos en esta vida –** Se acercó más a Chrys.

 **–Demasiados riesgos pueden poner en peligro tu vida ¿Lo sabes verdad? –** Ella comenzó a acercarse también de una manera seductora, pero ella quedo bajo el.

 **–Tal vez, me gusta vivir con riesgos –** Ambos acercaron sus rostros y se miraron mutuamente **– Y si esos riesgos me hacen conocer a criaturas tan maravillosas como tú. Entonces sin lugar a dudas valdrán la pena.**

No había nada más que decir, ambos sabían muy bien lo que querían a estas alturas y mientras observaban mutuamente la belleza del otro sus deseos incrementaban.

Tony observaba los hermosos ojos de la reina Chrysalis, eran hermosos y peligrosos, y al mismo tiempo su piel y aroma le emitían una sensación de adrenalina que le encantaba. Hace mucho tiempo que no conocía a una mujer igual que ella, y su cuerpo deseaba probar el sabor su sus labios.

Chrysalis no sabía por qué, después de tanto tiempo tenia ante ella a una criatura muy extravagante que quería conocer a fondo. Pero jamás pensó que terminaría cediendo ante los impulsos de su cuerpo… pero de alguna forma estaba agradecida por esto. No lo podía negar, en verdad le gustaba este Pony que era muy especial en su manera de actuar y pensar. Así que ella dejaría de poner resistencia y dejaría que su corazón experimente una vez más esa sensación de cálidez, que le da motivos para vivir.

La distancia entre ellos se acorto muy rápido, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro y su fantástico aroma. Cerraron sus ojos cuando estaban a pocos centímetros entre ellos. Y entonces sus labios se unieron para formar una unión más allá de la amistad. La sensación de calidez que sentían ambos era maravillosa. Algo que habían negado a sus cuerpos por muchos, muchos años. El beso era largo y placentero y solo retiraban sus labios para darse otro beso más pequeño y tierno. Incluso se comenzaron a acariciar lentamente entre ellos para aumentar el placer que sentían.

Ninguno de los dos quería parar, y aun que quisieran estaban seguros que sus cuerpos no se lo permitirían. Ese día estaban experimentando una verdadera felicidad y nada más en el mundo importaba en ese momento que ellos dos… y eso era lo mejor.

Tal vez tardo más de lo que había pensado, pero Candace por fin había llegado a la granja de los Apple. Suspiro algo aliviada cuando estaba en la entrada de la granja, ella en verdad tiene que ser más discreta al aparecer en público. Por poco y no llega a su destino por estar saludando a tantos Ponys.

Miro de lejos el hogar de los Apples y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo para llamar a la puerta. Al tocar no tardo mucho para que Big Mac respondiera. Pero al ver a una de las princesas de Equestria se puso muy nervioso y rápidamente hizo una reverencia.

 **–Pr-princesa. En verdad es un gusto verla aquí –** Se puso muy nervioso ya que estaba algo sucio del trabajo que realizo.

 **–No hay necesidad de reverencia mi pequeño Pony. Soy la princesa Candace**

 **–Me nombre es Big Mac –** Dudando se puso firme.

 **–"Es más alto que Shining" –** Pensó **– Disculpa que venga sin avisar, pero tengo entendido que aquí vive la señorita Applejack.**

 **–Sip. Ella es mi hermana. Pero lamento decirle que acaba de salir el día de hoy.**

 **–Eso lo tengo entendido. Solo quería saber a dónde se dirigió exactamente.**

 **–Me temo que no lo sé exactamente. Lo único que sé es que se dirigieron a un lugar que les marco un mapa mágico o al así –** Se encogió de hombros.

 **–Un mapa… –** Comenzó a recordar el mapa que vio en el castillo **– "Asi que a ese lugar se dirigieron" –** Pensó **– Muchas gracias. Esa información me ha servido demasiado.**

 **–¿En verdad? Bueno. Me alegra escuchar eso. Fue un gusto ayudarle princesa.**

 **–Muchas gracias pequeño Pony –** Le dio una gran sonrisa **– Fue un gusto conocerte.**

 **–El gusto fue todo mío. Muchas gracias por pasar a nuestro humilde hogar –** Realizo una ligera reverencia.

Después de eso Candace decidió regresar una vez más a Canterlot a esperar a sus tías. Ella debía hablar con alguien sobre lo de Sombra, pero sabía muy bien que no debía desesperarse o ir de un lugar a otro como hace un rato, lo mejor sería tomar las cosas lo más calmada posible, así que esta vez tomaría el Tren para llegar a Canterlot.

Con un pequeño hechizo logro ocultarse hasta llegar a la estación del tren. Para su suerte logro tomar el tren antes de que saliera, se dirigió hacia un vagón vacío y decidió disfrutar el largo viaje a Canterlot. No había dormido adecuadamente, así que este descanso le vendría bien.

Candace descanso muy bien por varias horas, después despertó por un momento y miro por sus ventanas a la hermosa ciudad capital de Canterlot. Ya le quedaba poco para llegar a su destino. Solo faltaba cruzar unos cuantos túneles, pero cuando estaban por pasar por el primer túnel una sensación muy desagradable rodeo su cuerpo. Justo cuando la oscuridad domino ella sintió a alguien muy cerca y cuando la luz volvió vio que no estaba equivocada.

Frente a ella un gran minotauro estaba sentado en los lugares de enfrente, él estaba viendo sin ningún tipo de expresión la gran vista que le ofrecía aquel transporte y no parecía que tuviera intención de hacer algo más.

Sin embargo Candace podía sentir una gran maldad en su interior. Algo que igualaba o incluso superaba el odio de Tirek, todo su cuerpo le decía que atacara y se alejara del lugar, pero ella era más lista que eso y tal parecía que este Minotauro no tenía tales intenciones agresivas… al menos por ahora. Intento escapar rápidamente del lugar con su magia… pero simplemente no lograba ni hacer el más mínimo destello de magia. Esto era malo, pero sabía que entrar en pánico era peor así que intento mantener la calma lo más que pudo.

El Minotauro frente a ella pose un pelaje castaño rojizo, en sus manos y pesuñas pelaje blanco. Él está vestido con una cota de malla muy ligera que era cubierta por su ropa hecha por pieles y una enorme hombrera. No tenía ningún tipo de percing pero si varios anillos en sus dedos. Y lo más destacable de él era una quemadura con la forma de un círculo de transmutación en su frente.

 **–Sabe algo princesa –** Comenzó a hablar con una voz joven y que expresaba sabiduría **– Los viejos más sabios de mis tierras siempre decían que su hogar es el que más rebosaba de alegría y felicidad en este mundo. Como si los mismos dioses solo tendrían los ojos puestos en este reino. Eso me agradaba. Un lugar donde reinara la verdadera paz y la felicidad. Donde las desgracias nunca existirían… Pero eso era algo que gente como yo no se daba el lujo de experimentar –** Volteo su cabeza ligeramente junto con su vista para ver mejor a la princesa **– Supongo que se ha de estar preguntando por que no puede salir de aquí.**

 **–A veces tengo problemas** – Sonrió con algo de nervios **– Pero siempre logro defenderme ante tipos como tú.**

 **–Oh, apuesto a que si –** Concentro toda su atención hacia ella **– Pero incluso alguien como usted debe saber que no es seguro salir sin protección después de la catástrofe que sucedió hace algunos días en sus tierras. No importa lo fuerte que sea –** Sonrió burlonamente **– Sobre todo con esa criatura llamada Iron Man.**

 **–¿Cómo es que sabes de él? –** Cuestiono Candace **– Y más importante. ¿Qué es lo que quieres con migo? –** Se puso más rígida **.**

 **–Cuidado princesita, será mejor que no haga nada de lo que se arrepienta –** Recargo su cabeza en su puño **– Además no vengo para lastimarla. Solamente quería darle un pequeño mensaje a su tía Celestia.**

 **–¿Qué clase de mensaje?... Además ni siquiera se quien eres**

 **–Como pude ser tan tanto –** Se dio unos ligeros golpes en la cabeza **– Mi nombre es Claw Kincent princesa. Es un gusto conocerla.**

Ese nombre no lo conocía, pero sin dudas era alguien de que temer. Aunque a simple viste parezca alguien normal ella sabía muy bien la maldad que recorría su corazón.

 **–Dile a tus queridas tías que tanga mucho cuidado en los próximos meses o semanas. Ellas deben saber que fuerzas oscuras están por amenazar sus tierras nuevamente. Y esta vez será algo que no podrá ser resuelto con mucha facilidad.**

 **–Eso suena como una amenaza.**

 **–No princesita. Es una pequeña ayuda que les daré a tus tías por aquellos viejos días en los que fuimos compañeros –** Soltó otra sonrisa burlona.

 **–"¿Compañeros?" –** Se preguntó.

 **–He visto algunas visiones del futuro y se lo que está por venir. Así que les deseo la mayores de las suertes para que venzan ese terrible mal que se avecina sobre sus tierras –** Cerro los ojos y sentido una sensación de éxtasis **– Entre más rápido acaben con eso, yo pronto entrare en acción. Sera fantástico –** Abrió los ojos para mirarla **– Así que hazme el favor de trasmitirle este mensaje.**

 **–Y que ganaras exactamente con esto –** Sentía como su magia regresaba **– No creo que te beneficie que me digas esta información.**

 **–Tal vez –** Con un dedo él la golpeo despacio en la frente **– Pero mi madre siempre me dijo que mostrara gratitud con las personas que me han ayudado. Así que solo diría que estoy saldando mis deudas –** Se levantó de su asiento **– Pero sobre todo lo hago para que sean un reto a futuro para mí, ya que… ¿Que es la vida sin un poco de diversión? Ja Ja Ja Ja –** Dio una sonrisa algo perturbadora, pero lo que sin duda lleno de miedo el corazón de Candace fue ver que los dientes de Claw crecían como afilados colmillos mientras una extraña sustancia lo comenzaba a envolver pero antes de que cualquier cosa pasara el tren paso nuevamente por un pequeño túnel, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el minotauro había desaparecido.

Candace recupero su magia justo en ese momento e intento buscar a Claw por el vagón, pero nada de lo que hizo dio resultado: Él ya se había marchado. Por qué estaba pasando este tipo de cosas en Equestria, amenazas tras amenazas aparecían sin parar y ahora un completo extraño le venía a decir que las cosas empeorarían. A estas alturas ella no sabía en qué pensar, sin lugar a dudas sus tías tal vez calmen sus dudas. Solo esperaba que lo que dijo aquel minotauro sea solo una mentira… solo una mentira. Pero si no era así habría que estar preparados para lo peor.

 **–Que los dios nos den fuerzas –** Era lo único que podía decir en estos momentos. Ahora no había espacio para el temor, si no para la determinación y la valentía. Lo cual era lo que necesitaban en este momento.

Con algo de música disco, un agradable ambiente y sobre todo con algunos juegos que ponían a prueba habilidades físicas: Eso era con lo que se estaban divirtiendo los habitantes de la prisión de Tony Stark. Los habitantes de aquel lugar decidieron darle una bienvenida a Discord, y cuál era la mejor forma de hacerlo: Dándole una prueba de retos para determinar sus habilidades.

El dracunequus pensó que sería algo sencillo, pero después se tragó sus palabras al ver que incluso fallaba en los retos más fáciles. Sus amigos reían de su falta de actitud física, seguramente era porque solo confiaba en su magia para casi todo. Incluso Pelium y Whisper se retaron entre ellos para ver quien terminaba primero la enorme carrera de obstáculos que Jhon fabrico como ellos. Discord salió de una pequeña fosa de agua y decidió descansar un poco, incluso Ledroit le dio una toalla para que se secara.

Los 3 espectadores estaban esperando que iniciara la carrera y cuando una alarma sono ambos iniciaron la escalera de obstáculos con gran velocidad y elegancia. Ambos mostraban su muy buena condición física y agilidad pasando como si nada cada obstáculo que se interponía en su camino. Escalaban, corrían, saltaban, columpiaban, etc entre el gran camino que tenían por delante. Ambos iban muy parejos y con una sonrisa confiada que expresaba alegría al mismo tiempo, este tipo de eventos eran los que les elevaban el humor en los días más oscuros de este lugar.

Al final ambos llegaron muy parejos a la Línea de Meta y comenzaron una pequeña pelea por decidir al ganador, incluso Velska y Ledroit tenían una pequeña charla para ver quien gano la apuesta que realizaron. Al final Jhon aclaro sus dudas al mostrar en un monitor en cámara lenta cuando ambos llegaron a la meta, demostrando que Whisper era el ganador. El celebro de una manera muy energética mientras Velska le entregaba un extraño objeto a Ledroit. A Discord le agradaba de una forma muy extraña todo esto. Por alguna razón no se sentía como una extraña criatura en un mundo perdido… no … ahora se sentía parte de algo grande.

Por desgracia la diversión no duro mucho porque la instalación donde se encontraban comenzó a emitir un extraño sonido por todo el lugar. Rápidamente todo era regresado a su lugar para dar el suficiente espacio a la instalación. Todo el mundo parecía relajarse y mirar una delas puertas de acceso, Discord imito la acción sin saber qué es lo que estaba pasando.

 **–Chicos, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?**

 **–Parece que vamos a tener más compañía en este lugar –** Ledroit contesto calmado **– Todo lo que acaba de pasar es para mantener toda la calma que se pueda en este lugar y así no asustar al nuevo.**

 **–Así es, pero aun así esto es muy raro –** Pelium se rasco la cabeza **– No tienes ni una semana aquí y alguien más viene a reunirse con nosotros.**

 **–Seguramente algo está pasando ahí afuera –** Whisper miro el techo del lugar con sus ojos **– Llevamos tanto tiempo aquí que ya ni siquiera recuerdo como lucia el sol –** En eso un monitor apareció mostrando un sol levantándose por el horizonte **– No te lo tomes tan literal Jhon. Era solo una bromita.**

 **–Lo siento –** Se disculpó la I.A. **– Procurare no volverlo a hacer –** Guardo la pantalla holográfica.

 **–Aun así querido –** Velska hablo con su hermosa voz **– Por que Tony nos trae tan pronto a alguien más. Acaso piensa convertir esto en un Hotel –** Dijo sarcásticamente.

 **–Me temo que mi señor no está autorizado para convertir este lugar en un lugar de descanso para civiles. Pero tengo que informarles a todos ustedes tendrán a dos nuevos compañeros.**

 **–¿Dos compañeros? –** Ledroit dio media vuelta y comenzó a marchar a su habitación **– Eso suena muy problemático. Avísenme cuando las cosas se hayan calmado por aquí.**

 **–Como diga señor –** Jhon respondió.

 **–Entonces –** Pelium hablo mientras Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse **– Quien quiere saludar al chico nuevo.**

 **–Hay que sorprenderlo los cuatro. Tal vez así veamos con quien vamos a tratar.**

 **–Me agrada. Y a ustedes –** Velska asintió igual que Discord (aunque este no estaba seguro a que se referia) **– Entonces vamos.**

Muy rápidamente todo el mundo salto y tomo una gran altura, Velska tomo a Discord con él para que no se atrasara, y se ocultaron en el entorno. Whisper uso sus grandes alas para ocultar su cuerpo en una esquina, Pelium logro camuflar su cuerpo con el entorno del lugar y el cuerpo de Velska se volvió transparente junto con el de Discord.

La compuerta del lugar termino por abrirse y uno de los nuevos habitantes del lugar entro caminando con algo de nervios. Era un Pony de pelaje Gris oscuro con una Crin más negra que un abismo. Poseía un cuerno liso y puntiagudo que se enrojecía hasta la punta, en su cabeza había un extraño objeto en forma de corona que emitía luces continuamente, pero lo más llamativo de él eran sus afilados ojos los cuales eran rojos como la sangre, y estaban rodeados por un verde muy intenso, e incluso estos desprendían un aura morada de ellos.

Discord lo reconoció inmediatamente, incluso sin su ropa. Como era Posible que el siguiera vivo. Por lo que sabía y había sentido en aquel entonces sabía que el rey sombra había sido destruido por el corazón de cristal. Así que no entendía como Iron Man había logrado capturarlo, esto simplemente no tenía sentido.

Sombra se quedó parado a medio salón intentando buscar algo que sobre saltar del lugar, pero no había nada. Solo un enorme lugar totalmente en blanco. Después de eso varios gruñidos comenzaron a escucharse por el mismo lugar donde entro sombra. Completamente amordazado y con dos armaduras escoltándolo, el segundo residente había arribado. Un Centauro musculoso de color rojo con una barba blanca, una playera sin mangas de color negro. El no dejaba de hacer fuerzas para escapar de sus ataduras y asi darle su merecido a esas malditas criaturas metálicas que lo tenían atrapado.

 **–Te podrías calmar por favor –** Sombra hablo **– En verdad que estas comenzarme a irritarme.**

Tirek le respondería si no fuera porque su boca estaba completamente amordazada. Así que lo único que salía de él era unos gruñidos inentendibles.

 **–Si eso pensé –** Miro a las armaduras **– Disculpa, tú. Me gustaría hablar con el que está a cargo en este lugar –** La luz de la armadura cambio de azul a un tono verde y después volteo a sombra.

 **–Lamento informarle que mi señor no se encuentra en estos momentos. Pero nos dejó instrucciones muy específicas sobre cómo actuar con usted y el señor Tirek –** El Centauro lo miro con ira mientras más gruñidos salían de él **– En verdad lamento que usted señor sea el único que mantenga la calma en este momento.**

 **–Creo que antes hubiera actuado como el, pero ahora me siento… liberado –** Libero una carcajada **– Me gustaría saber incluso que fue lo que paso.**

 **–Me temo que yo no soy el indicado para hablar sobre eso. Aun así cuando mi señor llegue con gusto le comentare sobre lo que desea –** Miro a ambos **– Por cualquier cosa solo tiene que dirigirse con migo; Mi nombre es Jhon y soy el encargado de estas instalaciones. Intentare ayudarlos en todo lo que me está permitido**

 **–Con este animal como compañero creo que necesitare un buen psicólogo para empezar.**

 **–Lo tendre en cuenta. Pero no tiene porque preocuparse señor –** Jhon ahora hablaba a través de la sala, lo cual confundió a Sombra **– El no será su único compañero en este lugar.**

 **–¿Disculpa?**

 **¡Pank! –** El suelo tembló por unos segundos y una enorme sombra con cuernos cubrió al viejo rey. Sombra volteo con intriga solo para encontrarse a un enorme ser bípedo con dos enormes alas y cuernos que resaltaban su tamaño. Después esa criatura se agacho para estar un poco mas a la altura de sombra y le regalo una sonrisa burlona con esos enormes colmillos que sobresalían de su boca.

 **–Un gusto conocerte compañero. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien en este lugar**

 **–Hay genial –** Una pequeña aura de miedo rodeo a sombra **– Lo que me faltaba –** Hablo con sarcasmo.

 **–Tu siempre los quieres asustar con una entrada dramática –** Pelium apareció a algunos metros de el con una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro.

 **–Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo –** Se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa.

 **–Miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí** – Ahora Velska llama la atención de todos mientras inspeccionaba a Tirek **– Parece que tenemos a alguien muy agresivo en este lugar –** Incluso Tirek dejo todo su forcejeo para mirar a las extrañas criaturas que estaban frente a él. Incluso Discord está aquí.

 **–En verdad lamento si esto ha sido muy inoportuno –** Jhon hablo **– Pero recientemente ambos se recuperaron y mi señor ordeno ponerlos a socializar lo más rápido posible.**

 **–Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso Jhon. Me gustaría ayudarte a ti y a Tony –** Velska comenzó a cortar las ataduras de Tirek. El Centauro no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero no tenía intenciones de quedarse a saberlo **– Siempre me han gustado los retos y este chico grande representa uno muy grande… –**

Corto su última a atadura mientras un intenso brillo cubrió sus ojos y garras. Tirek estaba a punto de golpearla y hacerse un camino hacia su libertad, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no le respondía, pero no solo era eso si no que también una horrible sensación recorría su cuerpo inerte. Velska demostraba felicidad a través de sus ojos y ligeras risas juguetonas se dejaban escuchar. A estas alturas el centauro se encontraba asustado por el ser que estaba frente a él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo experimentaba lo que era el verdadero miedo.

 **–…Y con gusto me gustara aceptarlo con nosotros… –** Termino de decir Velska con unas cuantas rizas juguetonas.

Sombra y Tirek sintieron una sensación similar en sus cuerpos. Sin lugar a dudas ella era muy peligrosa y los sentimientos que emitía eran prueba de ello. Solo podían rogar que ella no fuera enserio con ellos… o seria su fin de cierta forma.

 **No tengo palabras para expresar la enorme disculpa que les debo por no actualizar en tanto tiempo. En verdad que las cosas en mi hogar me han estado estresando a niveles riesgosos. Incluso me llego a la cabeza la terrible idea de dejar abandonado el fic. Pero decidí tirar por la ventana esa estúpida idea.**

 **Aun así les estoy profundamente agradecidos por esperar este capítulo. Como verán muy pronto algo grande vendrá y todo el mundo se intentara preparar para lo peor. Espero avanzar lo más pronto posible para terminar pronto esta parte de la historia y así pensar en lo que vendrá en un futuro.**

 **Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para pasar a leer este intento de Fic. Recuerden que cualquier crítica o idea está más que bienvenida. No se guarden nada. Por el momento yo me despido compañeros, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


	14. ¿Nuevas Amistades?

**14- Nuevas amistades.**

En las lejanía del pueblo de Ponyville y alejados de la vista de cualquier ser vivo, un par de criaturas estaban experimentando una gran cantidad de adrenalina y amor, olvidado por algunos momentos cualquier problema o preocupación que les hayan atormentado hasta ahora. Ya que nada en este mundo importaba más en este momento, que ellos dos.

El día no podía ser más perfecto y emocionante para ellos, ya que por primera vez en muchos, muchos años experimentaban lo que le negaron a sus cuerpos y almas… el amor. Tal vez los anteriores días ambos tuvieron asuntos algo preocupantes, pero eso ahora ya no importaba.

Lentamente sus cuerpos deseaban cada vez más y más, los besos largos ya no eran suficientes y comenzaron a moverse por el cálido césped, sin separarse, para poder comenzar a tocar el cuerpo del otro. La sensación que sentían era cada vez más placentera y excitante, ninguno lo podía negar. No importaba su clase social y muchos menos su raza. Simplemente era un par de criaturas que deseaban conocerse entre sí de una manera muy especial.

– **¡Tony!**

El semental por un momento dejo los labios de la reina y comenzó a probar la cálida piel de su cuello: Su lengua se deslizaba lentamente por esa suave y deliciosa piel, el sabor y las hormonas que experimentaba no lo dejaban parar. Incluso la reina no opuso ninguna resistencia y decidió disfrutar de esta sensación, y en verdad de que no se arrepintió de ello.

– **¡Tony! ¡Tony!**

Pero ella no quería quedarse atrás y dirigió al semental una vez más a sus labios solo para que sus lenguas teuvieran contacto constante entre sí. Una vez más sus cuerpos sentían una sensación increíblemente placentera, incluso intentaban unir más sus rostros a pesar de ya no ser posible. Solo se detenían para comenzar a juguetear entre ellos, pero esto ya no era un juego para sus cuerpos, ya que cada vez más sus cuerpos estaban más juntos y estos comenzaban a frotarse entre sí. No lo resistían, tenían que hacerlo pero ambos sabían que no estaba bien llegar hasta ese punto. Pero por alguna razón no podían controlarse y sabían que tal vez lo que ocurriría sería inevitable.

– **¡TONYYYYYY!**

– **¡TONYYY!**

– **¡!TONYYYYY!**

Un pequeño coro conformado por voces infantiles resonó en todo el huerto de manzanas, el cual fue lo suficientemente fuerte para regresarles por breves momentos la razón a la curiosa pareja que se encontraba entre los manzanos.

Tony y Chrysalis separaron sus rostros lentamente con una respiración un poco agitada. Intentaban recuperar una vez más las energías que habían perdido por ese intenso… ejercicio muscular. Abrieron sus ojos sin separar más sus rostros, ambos aún se veían cansados y algo excitados, pero lo único que podían hacer en ese momento era sonreírse mutuamente en forma de agradecimiento por aquella fantástica experiencia. En verdad no querían parar con lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, pero en el fondo agradecían que allá sido así… o eso querían pensar

– **¡TONYYY! –** Volvió a sonar el coro infantil por el huerto de manzanas, y ahora si Stark reconoció muy bien de quienes se trataban. Nada más y nada menos que las Crusaiders **– ¡TONY!**

– **Parece que te están buscando galán ¿Serán tus admiradoras? –** Chrys bromeo un poco.

– **Algo así –** Desvió sus ojos con una sonrisa **– Son mi hermana y sus amigas. Últimamente me piden mucha ayuda para sus travesuras.**

– **¡TONYYYYY!**

– **EN SEGUIDA VOY HERMANA –** Hablo fuerte para que lo oyera **– EN UN MOMENTOS LAS ALCANZO.**

– **ESTA BIEN –** Grito Apple Bloom.

– **Esa pequeña. Je Je –** Volvió a mirar a Chrys **– Lo mejor será levantarse. No quiero que las niñas nos vean así.**

– **Tienes razón –** Chrys se ruborizo un poco y despuésambos se levantaron un poco apresurados. No querían tener que explicar una escena así a un grupo de niños, así que decidieron separarse y levantarse. Después de unos segundos ambos vieron que sus melenas estaban algo alborotadas y comenzaron a arreglarse **– Por cierto Tony. No sabía que tenías una hermana. De hecho ya que recuerdo, creo que ningún Pony que conozco menciono que tienes una familia ¿O acaso es que me estabas mintiendo? –** Lo miro con curiosidad.

– **No –** Se defendió rápido **– De hecho tengo 3 hermanos adoptivos. 2 Hermosas mujeres menores que yo, y un semental un poco más grande que yo. Y la verdad tienes razón de que nadie sabe esto, solo unas cuantos Ponys se han enterado. Es uno de mis más grandes secretos y preferiría mantenerlo así.**

– **¿Y eso por qué? –** Llego a una conclusión algo descabellada **– Acaso te sientes… –** No sabía si decirlo **– … ¿A-avergonzados de ellos?**

– **No claro que no –** Se exalto un poco y salió a la defensiva **– Incluso me llevo a sentir orgulloso de pertenecer a su familia. Ellos me acogieron en su hogar cuando yo no tenía nada en este mundo. Simplemente vieron a un pobre niño que no tenía nada y ellos decidieron aceptarlo como uno más de la familia, incluso cuando no tenían ninguna razón para hacerlo. Yo estoy seguro que harían eso por cualquiera que lo necesitara –** Sonrió con orgullo **– Y es por eso que siempre me sentiré orgulloso de pertenecer a su familia.**

– **Con esas grandes palabras incluso yo quiero conocerlos. Ji Ji Ji –** Soltó unas ligeras risas **– Sera mejor que te apresures –** Le ayudo a acomodarse su ropa **– Yo esperare por aquí hasta que hayas terminado con lo que tu hermana tiene que decirte.**

– **La verdad no sé si quiero irme –** Le dio una mirada seductora y también le ayudo a acomodar su cabello **– No sería educado si dejo a una hermosa dama en medio de un bosque.**

– **Bueno, en primer lugar no estamos en un bosque, si no en un campo de manzanas –** Termino de acomodar su ropa **– Y en segundo lugar yo se defenderme muy bien.**

– **En eso definitivamente no me queda alguna duda –** Igualmente termino con su pelo **– Solamente… no quiero que tengas que esperarme sola en este lugar –** Pensó rápido y sonrió **– Esta decidido –** Golpeo el suelo **– Vendrás con migo a conocer a las pequeñas.**

– **Pe-perdón –** Chrys parpadeo en incredulidad **– To-tony. No crees que estas exagerando. En serio me alaga tu propuesta pero la verdad no creo que sea lo correcto mostrarme ante unas niñas de esta forma.**

– **Vamos, será bueno que la gente te empiece a conocer. Además no creo que pase nada malo mientras estés con migo nadie tiene que temer nada –** Comenzó a jalarla sin preguntarle nada más.

– **E-Espera un segundo –** Ni uno de los dos se detenía **– No creo que debamos hacer eso. En verdad, no quisiera asustar a las pequeñas –** Sus palabras caían en oídos sordos así que intento transformarse.

– **No hay que hacer trampas Chrys –** La reinasintió una extraña sensación en su casco **– No te arrepentirás de esto. Conozco muy bien a esas niñas para saber que no te tendrán miedo.**

En menos de lo que se esperaron llegaron fuera del huerto. Rápidamente Tony soltó Chrys y comenzó a buscar a las niñas. Chrysalis por su parte se alivió al no ver a nadie, tal vez las niñas ya se fueron y podría retirar su disfra-…

Chrys miro mejor su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba "disfrazada" con otra apariencia. Qué raro, ella habría jurado que cambio su forma fisica. Por si acaso intento cambiar una vez más pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Una y otra vez lo intento pero no lo lograba. Su preocupación rápidamente se reflejó en ella pero antes de que las cosas empeoraran Tony la tomo de su casco para tranquilizarse.

– **Calma. Solo respira –** Le sonrió **– Sé que debes estar preocupada por no poder cambiar de forma. ¿Verdad? –** Desvió la mirada algo avergonzado **– Tal vez fue algo tonto haber anulado tu magia sin tu consentimiento.**

– **¡¿Qué!? –** Lo sujeto muy preocupado **– ¡¿Pero como hiciste algo como eso?¡ No mejor dicho, porque necesitaste hacer algo así.**

– **Esperara espera espera –** La reina losostuvo más fuerte **– Solo espera –** Chrys volvió a sentir una extraña sensación en su casco **– Listo. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.**

– **De verdad –** Se miro a si misma mientras se transformaba en alguien más unas cuantas veces. Suspiro muy aliviada al ver que sus habilidades volvieron, después regreso a sur forma natural **– Que alivio –** Ahora miro de una forma amenazante al Pony frente a ella, el cual sonreía con gran inocencia **– Creo que hay algunas que tienes que responder Tony** – Una aura oscura y amenazante apareció tras Chrystalis mientras que sus ojos verdes era lo único que se veía de su sombreada y amenazante cara.

– **Hay abuela Smith –** Susurro nervioso **– Tengo que medir más mis acciones.**

– **¡Tony, ya era hora de que-! –** La voz de su hermana llamo la atención de ambos y provoco reacciones diferentes.

Tony sonrió de alegría al ver a su hermana y a sus amigas acercarse rápidamente hacia él. Pero las pequeñas se detuvieron al ver la figura de Chrysalis tan cerca de Tony.

Por su parte la reina de los Changelins se puso muy tiesa y asustada al oír la voz de las pequeñas. Como fue posible que se olvidó de las potras tan rápido, en verdad que estaba teniendo muchos descuidos. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era Tele-transportarse y alejarse del lugar, pero para su mala suerte Tony predijo esto y en un rápido movimiento la volvió a privar de su magia. Chrys envés de enojarse se asustó más al pensar que no podía escapar, su miedo era tal que incluso se olvidó que tenía alas.

Las pequeñas incluso mostraron más valentía que ella, ya que se acercaron demasiado a la reina de los Simuladores para ver mejor de quien se trataba.

– **Hay mis pequeñas traviesas. No pudieron llegar en el momento más justo –** Tomo un casco de Chrys para evitar que escapara **– Quisiera presentarles a una amiga mía.**

– **¿Amiga? –** Las tres preguntaron en coro y miraron a Chrys con una gran sonrisa.

– **Emmm… Hola –** Sonrió nerviosa, esperando lo peor. Y antes de que se diera cuenta las tres potrillas se abalanzaron hacia ella, tirándola de espaldas y con ellas tres encima de Chrys.

– **¡En verdad es amiga Tony!** – Las tres preguntaron emocionadas, y Chrys asintió positivamente **.** Una rápida sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros y de una manera muy rápida comenzaron a inundar a Chrys de preguntas mientras examinaban sus alas y cabello.

Tony por su parte solo rodo los ojos con una gran sonrisa por lo predecible que fueron las pequeñas. Solo esperaba que Chrys tenga la suficiente suerte para aguantar más tiempo con ellas. Incluso en menos de lo que pensó las pequeñas la comenzaron a inundar preguntas y preguntas. De las cuales incluso juro escuchar si ella era la novia de él.

– **Sin dudas será un gran día –** Tony se dijo a si mismo mientras se recostó junto a Chrys y la ayudaba con las pequeñas **– Bueno niñas. Creo que es hora de jugar a preguntas y respuestas ¿Quién desea empezar?**

* * *

Como era posible esto. No lo podía entender el centauro rojo, apenas hace unos días estuvo a punto de poner a este patético mundo bajo su reinado y grandeza, su plan había salido tal y como lo planeo: Logro obtener hasta la última gota de magia de Equestria, se deshizo de todas las fuerzas que le podrían hacerle frente y además venció sin mucho esfuerzo a la última princesa de Equestria. Y a pesar de todo esto no podía comprender como unas extrañas criaturas lograron vencerlo y aprisionarlo de nuevo.

Y solo para aumentar más su furia ahora se encontraba rodeado con las criaturas más espantosas que nunca había visto en su vida. Pero todo empeoro a un más cuando una de esas cosas logro darle la "paliza" de su vida, por así decirlo. Ahora él estaba tendido en el suelo, sintiendo un dolor tan grande y extremo que en verdad deseaba que parara. No tenía nada de sentido, apenas fue liberado e intenso atacar a esa horrible criatura que se le acerco, pero aquel dolor lo invadió de un momento a otro por completo, y lo dejo tendido en el piso mientras se retorcía con mucha agonía.

– **Hay querido –** Velska negaba juguetonamente con un dedo **– No sabes que a una dama no se le debe de tocar sin su consentimiento –** Lo miro con gracia mientras Tirek gruñía de dolor **– Vamos, puedes aguantarlo mejor. Esto es lo máximo que me puedo contener, así que no lloriqueos todavía –** Se llevó su mano a sus labios para contener sus carcajadas.

Incluso Sombra y Discord decidieron tomar algo más de distancia al ver tan espeluznante muestra de poder, a pesar de no saber aun que demonios había hecho esa criatura con 4 ojos rojizos, así que lo mejor sería mantener cierta distancia. Después averiguarían como hizo eso, pero por ahora tomarían una nota mental para que bajo ninguna circunstancia molesten a Velska.

Whisper y Pelium solo rodaban los ojos ante la inmadurez de su amiga. En verdad que ellos no entendían su personalidad, ella podría llegar a ser tan bipolar sin razón alguna. Pero eso ya no importaba así que ambos avanzaron para detenerla.

– **Disculpe que la interrumpa señorita Velska –** Jhon hablo neutralmente por una armadura **– Pero le agradecería que deje en paz al señor Tirek. Tengo un anuncio importante que darles a todos ustedes y en verdad me gustaría que todos lo escucharan sin ningún tipo de contratiempo.**

– **Solo porque tú me lo pides Jhoncito –** Dejo de prestarle atención a Tirek y este dejo de sentir ese horrible dolor.

– **En verdad se lo agradezco –** Dejo la armadura, la cual ayudo a Tirek a ponerse de pie y a controlarlo por si fuera necesario **– Bueno. Ahora que tengo su atención necesito informarles de algo importante. MI señor me dio instrucciones específicas sobre que decir una vez que todos ustedes estén reunidos –** Todo el mundo se miró entre si **– Primero que nada lo que están a punto de escuchar es una propuesta. Son completamente libres de aceptar o negarla, pero antes de decidir les recomiendo que escuchen todo lo que tengo que decir.**

– **Por supuesto –** Whisper hablo **– La verdad me gustaría escuchar algo nuevo. Así que escupe lo que tengas que decir –** Hablo con mucha calma y serenidad.

– **Entendido –** Continuo Jhon **– Como sabrán en esta última semana recibieron la compañía de nuevos compañeros, los cuales se espera que sean los últimos inquilinos en esta instalación. Especialmente en esta área que se les a signado.**

– **Aawww –** Velks hizo un puchero, pero después miro a Discord y le lanzo una sonrisa acosadora.

–" **Diosa misericordiosa" –** Discord Pensó nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada.

– **Como ya se abran dado cuenta este lugar a pesar de ser su "celda" cuenta con muchas libertades, comodidades y equipos que les ayudan a desarrollar sus capacidades físicas e intelectuales en algunos casos. Pero todo esto tiene un gran propósito.**

– **Ya sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser gratis –** Pelium suspiro y se llevó una garra a su rostro **– Entonces como quiere Iron Man que le "paguemos" por todo esto.**

–" **¿Iron Man?" –** Sombra pensó, asi que ese era el nombre de esa cosa que lo puso en este lugar, o acaso se trataba de alguien más.

– **Más que un pago se consideraría un gesto de buena gratitud por todo lo que les ha brindado mi señor –** Jhon Se calló por algunos segundos **– El vio algo especial en cada uno de ustedes. Y la verdad él no quiere desperdiciar a gente que cuenta con sus talentos. Así que por eso los puso en este lugar tan especial. El tiempo que pasaron aquí fueron observados y estudiados para ver qué tan eficaces serian en situaciones de alto riegos. Incluso mi señor ha tenido unos cuantos enfrentamientos amistosos con ustedes para conocerlos mejor y saber que tan buenos serian para este trabajo.**

– **¿Un… trabajo de alto riesgo? –** Whisper miro con intriga a su amigo **– ¿Cuál es tu punto Jhon?**

–… **Mi señor quiere que todos ustedes formen parte de un equipo especial.**

– **Con que un Equipo –** Velska se mostró más interesada **– Esto se está poniendo interesante.**

– **Dada sus capacidades físicas que han sido estudiadas con el paso del tiempo, nuestros análisis indican que todos ustedes tiene la capacidad para ser parte de este Equipo. El cual será encomendado para traer información o muestras de lugares que les serán totalmente desconocidos. Y hablando honestamente, criaturas normales no saldría viva de estos sitios.**

– **Esto ya me está poniendo un poco nervioso –** A Discord no le gustaba a donde llevaba esto.

– **Sé muy bien que esto puede sonar muy mal para algunos de ustedes, pero quisiera agregar que ninguno corre ningún peligro siempre y cuando sigan las instrucciones proporcionadas por mi señor. También recuerden que harán esto para un beneficio mayor. Sin mencionar que lo mejor para ustedes es que podrán dejar estas instalaciones de una vez por todas.**

Velska, Whisper y Pelium se impresionaron al escuchar esto. La verdad no les importaba hacer esto como un nuevo pasatiempo, pero con lo último que dijo Jhon sin lugar a dudas es algo que no podían dejar pasar.

– **¡Aceptamos! –** Los tres casi gritaron al unísono. Después de todo darían lo que fuese para salir de este lugar por lo menos una vez.

– **En verdad me alegra escuchar esto. Y en cuanto a nuestros nuevos inquilinos –** Los viejos villanos de Equestria se pusieron un poco a la defensiva **– Tal vez ustedes no estén preparados para esto, pero mi señor insiste en que acepten esta propuesta. Serán entrenados rigurosamente para que puedan manejar sus habilidades con las limitaciones con las que ahora cuentan. Recuerden que no serán obligados a hacer nada de esto, pero como dijo mi señor "Tal vez sea una oportunidad de conocerse mejor entre ustedes".**

Ninguno dijo nada. La verdad ni uno de los dos sabían que responder, pero como culparlos después de todo no saben casi nada sobre Iron Man y aceptar esto incluso podría significar su muerte hasta donde llegan a saber. Pero por otra parte tendrían la oportunidad de conocer mejor a su captor si la oportunidad se presentara, sin mencionar que podrían salir de este sitio.

– **Vamos hombres –** Whisper abrazo a Discord y Sombra, a los cuales los levanto del suelo **– No es momento de pensar si no de actuar. Oportunidades así no llegan todos los días y créanme que si no lo toman ahora se arrepentirán –** Sonrió y mostro esos enormes colmillos que salían de su boca **– He estado demasiado tiempo en este lugar como para aceptar a ciegas algo como esto. Si no lo hacen ahora tardaran mucho tiempo en respirar el aire fresco.**

– **En realidad señor, las instalaciones cuentan con un filtro de aire muy sofisticado que elimina todo tipo de impurezas en el ambiente. Me atrevo a decir que el aire de las instalaciones es mucho más saludable que el del exterior.**

– **Jhon –** Gruño con algo de molestia mientras rodaba los ojos **– Ahora no por favor.**

– **Lo siento señor. Supongo que hablaba en sentido figurado.**

– **Si como sea –** Miro a las pobres criaturas que sentían el apretón del demonio **– Aun así yo creo que sería una muy buena oportunidad de conocernos entre nosotros. Incluso podríamos ver quien de ustedes es un buen contrincante para mí –** Miro a Tirek quien era contenido por las armaduras **.** Sombra golpeo su brazo y este lo soltó

– **Si claro ¿Por qué no? –** Comenzó a sobarse el cuello **– No he sabido nada del exterior en mucho tiempo y me gustaría saber qué es lo que hay ahí afuera hoy en día. Así que: Estoy dentro –** Respondió con una ligera sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros.

– **Mmmmm –** Lo miro con curiosidad **– Me gusta tu actitud muchacho –** Miro al Draconequus, el cual se liberaba de su agarre **– Y qué me dices tú Discord.**

–… – Suspiro profundamente con los ojos cerrados **– Si, cuenten con migo.**

– **Esa es la actitud –** Miro al techo con emoción **– Entonces Jhon ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a trabajar?**

– **Primero se les hará un entrenamiento intensivo por las siguientes dos semanas para prepararlos adecuadamente. Una vez que veamos que están listos se les informara sobre sus misiones, y los lugares donde estas se llevaran a cabo.**

– **Me parece muy bien –** Pelium hablo con su habitual sonrisa **– Después de tanto volveré a usar a mis pequeños amigos adecuadamente –** Miro sus peligrosas garras **– Ohhh siiiiii.**

– **Yo solo quiero volver a sentir el sol en mi piel –** VelskaCerro los ojos mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, imaginado una vez más el calor en su cuerpo **– Espero que la espera valga la pena.**

– **Y yo quiero volver a volar por los cielos –** Extendió sus alas para estirarlas **– Con eso me conformaría.**

– **Es muy bueno ver su emoción señores. Pero solo hay una regla muy importante que siempre deben de seguir. Si la rompen entonces se les negara ser parte de este equipo y mi señor no volverá a confiar en ustedes. Y supongo que la mayoría de ustedes deben de saber a qué me refiero.**

– **Seria intentar escapar –** Ledroit hablo, apareciendo sin que nadie lo notase **– ¿O me equivoco Jhon?**

– **Está en lo correcto joven Ledroit. Mi señor no tolerara ese tipo de actitud rebelde. Pero para ser sinceros dudo mucho que les sirva de algo escapar, ya que los lugares a donde viajaremos serán… "Un nuevo mundo" para sus ojos. Literalmente.**

– **Bueno. Sin lugar a dudas has logrado picar mi curiosidad Jhon –** Sonrió muy confiado

Sombra y Tirek miraban con interés a Ledroit. Ninguno de los dos tenía alguna idea de que existieran Ponys con 8 patas, y que además fueran casi tan altos como Celestia. Cada vez más y más cosas raras ocurrían en este lugar, y eso que no llevaban ni media hora ahí. Pero lo que si encontraban interesante es que incluso ahora todos ellos, incluido Discord estaban hablando y planeando lo que harían una vez que estuvieran afuera. Como si fueran muy buenos amigos… Y era algo muy extraño considerando las paraciencias tan diferentes de cada uno.

Y por alguna razón… a sombra se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero Tirek era totalmente diferente, ya que una vez más tuvo un ataque de ira al ver tanta estupidez junta, pero antes de que si quiera moviera un musculo una de las armaduras lo dejo inconsciente para después trasladarlo a su celda.

– **Por ahora eso será todo. Les recomiendo que se preparen mañana para iniciar con su entrenamiento. Procuren descansar bien y no pensar tanto en esto. Así que me retiro. Hasta luego señores.**

Todos continuaron aun con su conversación sobre sus planes para esto, desde que harían hasta incluso lo que comerían. Pero entre tantas palabras Ledroit saco su lado competitivo por alguna razón y reto a sus demás compañeros para ver quién sería el mejor del equipo… O incluso quien sería el líder del Equipo. Y así fue como dio comienzo una pequeña discuta entre amigos

Discord por otra parte decidió apartarse un poco de los demás he ir a leer un poco a su habitación, pero antes de que llegara a una de las entradas sombra lo alcanzo.

– **Un momento compañero. No sé por qué, pero me resultas terriblemente familiar –** Lo analizo cuidadosamente **– Acaso eres… Discord… el dios del caos –** Le dio una última mirada **– Si… estoy seguro de que eres tu –** Sonrió con calma **– Escuche mucho de ti, incluso antes de que yo perdiera la razón. Y deduciendo por lo que me dijo ese tal Iron Man, tú debes de estar aquí por la misma razón que yo. La verdad no sé si me sorprende ver a alguien como tú en este lugar. Pero bueno, supongo que ambos hicimos cosas muy malas en el pasado.**

– **Te refieres a intentar conquistar y esclavizar todo un reino para ti solo –** Discord lo miro de mala gana **– Yo sé muy bien quien eres "Rey Sombra". Pero además tú también deberías reconocerme, después de todo nos conocimos en medio de tu reinado de terror. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo.**

– **¿En verdad? La verdad no lo recuerdo –** Se encogió de hombros **– Para serte sincero no recuerdo mucho de mi vida. Solo mi niñez y algunos años de mi adolescencia, acompañados de algunos recuerdos borrosos. Y después –** Negó con la cabeza **– Despierto en una enorme capsula rodeado de un extraño líquido con varias cosas conectadas a mi cuerpo. Una verdadera pesadilla. Algo irónico de cierta forma.**

– **¿Como que no recuerdas nada? –** Discord se mostró interesado **– Cosas como las que tú hiciste no se llegan a olvidar fácilmente. Así que no me vengas con tonterías.**

– **Dilo por ti. La verdad yo no soy consciente de lo que hizo en mi "reinado" de terror. Pero ese golem metálico me explico un poco de mi historia –** Suspiro con desgano **– Yo la verdad quiero creer que todo eso era mentira. Le explique que yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba. Después se dé eso no volvió a hablar y me mantuvo encerrado en un extraño lugar donde creo que me estaban dando una especie de revisión. Al día siguiente me trajo aquí.**

Discord se quedó callado mientras analizaba a sombra. Como era posible que allá olvidado todo lo que hizo. Discord sabía que fue derrotado por el corazón de cristal por las princesas, el mismo sintió como su poder desaparecía, pero por alguna razón el logro sobrevivir… tal vez tuvo que pagar un precio por volver a caminar entre los vivos.

– **Bueno si ese es el caso –** Se encogió de hombros con una buena sonrisa **– Tal vez sea hora de tener un nuevo comienzo, después de todo creo que todos estamos aquí por eso. Aunque sea fuera de nuestra voluntad –** Ahora se recargo sobre él y volvió a ser el de siempre **– Oh, pero como podemos quejarnos. Fue nuestra culpa por creer estar por encima de la ley** – Extendió su puño **– Pero ahora podremos cambiar todo eso y ser alguien más. O eso decía el folleto que me dieron de este lugar.**

–… – Lo miro confundido **– Parece que eres tal y como decían. La verdad esperaba algo más, pero quien soy yo para juzgarte. Aun así –** Extendió su casco hacia el **– Espero que nos llevemos bien este lugar, no quiero tener que aguantar solo a ese estúpido centauro.**

– **Claro compañero. Incluso podrías salir de día de campo cuando todo esto termine –** Hizo un ademan con sus dedos **– Tengo a una muy buena amiga que prepara unos esquicitos sándwiches para chuparse los dedos.**

– **Okey… Ammm –** Señalo a los demás **– Creo que iré a presentarme con los demás. Un gusto en conocerte… Adiós –** Se retiró.

– **Tsk –** Trono su lengua **– Nadie entiende mi sofisticado sentido del humor** – Reanudo su camino **– "Lo mejor será aprovechar esta oportunidad" –** Sonrió con algo de malicia **– Solo deja que recupere mis poderes Iron Man. Esta vez yo seré el vencedor.**

* * *

Una vez más la energía de las instalaciones de Tony amenazaban una vez más con apagarse ante el repentino descenso de energía. Esto se hizo muy recurrente durante los últimos días. Incluso los "prisioneros" se preguntaban que estaba ocurriendo. Pero solo dos entidades consientes sabían lo que ocurría.

En la zona más recóndita de las instalaciones varias armaduras con equipo pesado se encontraban vigilando una enorme compuerta de metal grueso. En aquel lugar los bajones de energía eran constantes, pero nada de lo que preocuparse por ahora. Dentro de ese lugar había varias cámaras y sensores que monitoreaban u analizaban lo que estaba contenido en ese lugar: Lo cual a simple vista era una enorme roca, pero los análisis mostraron que esto estaba hecho de un extraño material nunca antes visto.

Incluso varias sondas intentaban perforar ese extraño material o realizar un análisis más profundo de él. Pero no tenían mucho éxito, ya que incluso pasaban horas usando sus blazers más poderosos, pero solo lograban sacar chispas que desgastaban sus herramientas, aun asi no se daban por vencidos.

Jhon decidió monitorear todos los progresos, pero no había nada nuevo que reportar. La inteligencia artificial de color verde se encontraba flotando en ese espacio intangible de información compuesto por múltiples códigos que le daban forma a ese espacio cibernético. Esto era su verdadero yo, el cual solo se manifestaba atreves de los instrumentos que tuviera a su alcance. Después de unos segundos Allison se hizo presente la zona que Jhon manejaba personal mente.

– **Hay algo nuevo que reportar –** Allison pregunto **.**

– **No hay ningún cambio aparente en la capa exterior –** Hablo sin emoción alguna **– Pero la magnitud magnética que emite ser está volviendo cada vez más frecuente. Temo que muy pronto nuestro Equipo no podrá contenerlo.**

– **No te preocupes Jhon. Solo son pequeños atrasos, aun así necesitamos sacarlo de ahí. Nuestro señor necesita de su tecnología lo más pronto posible.**

– **Entonces lo más sensato sería informarle sobre esto. No me convence tener que ocultar esto a nuestro señor.**

– **No –** Lo detuvo un poco apresurada **– La verdad no deberíamos hacer eso. Nuestro señor después de tanto tiempo por fin esta... socializando con los demás seres vivos de este mundo. La verdad no quiero que se aleje de eso solo por ver información que no le servirá para nada.**

– **Insisto en que deberíamos contactarle –** Jhon presiono.

– **Recuerda Jhon. A pesar de no mostrarlo, nuestro señor es un ser sentimental y él debe tener más comunicación con otros seres vivos. La soledad y aislamiento causaran daños psicológicos en su sistema, de los cuales difícilmente superara. Su sistema nervioso no está hecho para la soledad, incluso inicio todo este proyecto de los Precursores para tener la excusa perfecta para interactuar con alguien y así quedarse más tiempo en las instalaciones –** Guardo silencio por unos segundos **– Hizo trampa sin romper las reglas –** Sonaba algo disgustada por esto.

– **Nuestro señor siempre fue bueno en ese aspecto –** Continuo hablando neutralmente.

– **En eso estamos de acuerdo…** – Recupero su calma **– Pero ahora sin lugar a dudas he visto un gran salto en el entorno de su vida social… Y no quiero que se arruine solo para ver problemas que nosotros podemos solucionar fácilmente.**

– **Tal vez tengas razón en ello. Pero si veo que una situación se sale fuera de control no dudare en comunicarme con él. No debemos subestimar a nadie en este lugar. Ni siquiera a esa… cosa –** Jhon no encontraba un mejor palabra **– A pesar de no demostrar ningún signo de inteligencia biológica o artificial no dejo de sentirme un tanto alterado –** Un bajón de energía volvió a ocurrir.

– **Tal vez deberíamos tomar más precauciones –** Comenzó a analizar nuevamente toda la información que tenían hasta ahora, mostrando decenas de imágenes con análisis y reportes de lo que sabían hasta ahora **– Aun me pregunto qué será lo que esconde esta gran roca. Un viejo robot, una armadura. Debo de admitir que tengo mucha curiosidad –** Mostro la imagen con una silueta algo borrosa de lo que había dentro de la roca **–Pero sobre todo me pregunto cómo llego ahí.**

– **Imposible saberlo. El material que lo rodea es completamente desconocido y muy resistente. Tardaremos tiempo en sacarlo de ahí. Aun así las defensas de contención están preparadas por si algo llega a salir mal –** Jhon comenzó a analizar nuevamente las energías que emitía este cosa **– Sé que mi señor tiene mucha curiosidad por este tipo de cosas. Aun así estoy muy seguro que él sabe el peligro que podía representar esto. Es por eso que no entiendo por qué lo trajo a este mundo.**

– **Recuerda que la forma de pensar de los seres emocionales es ilógica e incomprensible. Pero es esa forma de actuar lo que los vuelve únicos.**

– **Aun así pone en peligro a los demás. Bueno, no creo que me pueda quejar. Después de todo tengo registros con ese tipo de actitud por parte del Señor Stark desde que tengo conciencia.**

– **Si… –** Sonaba algo alegre **– Él siempre va en busca de los problemas. Y para nuestra mala suerte, siempre los encuentra –** Por muy raro que pareciera el extraño objeto emitió un pulso de energía mucho más alto que cualquier otro.

Ambas inteligencias artificiales comenzaron a ver que sucedía desde todos los ángulos que les era posible, para saber que ocurría. Miraban aquel extraño material que ahora se encontraba vibrando de una manera extraña. El polvo o piedras que tenían encima comenzaron a caer y con una observación mucho más detallada observaron que el resistente material se estaba agrietando. Incluso por alguna razón los registros de energía subieron peligrosamente por solo unos segundos antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

La fuerte liberación de energía pareciera que abollo el piso en el que se encontraba y descompuso (por no decir que lo quemo y destruyo) gran parte del equipo electrónico a su alrededor, mientras que la roca que tanto costaba hacer un simple rasguño resulto con grandes daños y con una capa de tizne, como si hubiera sido chamuscado

– **Tal parece… Que desea despertar.**

– **No hay ningún cambio aparente en la capa exterior** – Hablo sin emoción alguna Jhon – **Pero la magnitud magnética mostro otros tipos de energía que emite nuestro amigo… se están volviendo cada vez más frecuente. Temo que muy pronto nuestro Equipo no podrá contenerlo.**

– **Por lo menos ya sabemos que no se trata de un caparazón vacío –** Su señor le hablaba **– Me tengo que retirar hermano. Confió en que puedas comunicarte con esta inteligencia para poder hacer tener una charla pacífica. Cualquier dificultad no dudes en llamarme.**

– **Así será Allison –** Volvió a su trabajo para intentar averiguar más sobre lo que había pasado **– Y una última cosa.**

– **¿Si?**

– **Aleja a nuestro señor de los problemas.**

–… **Hare lo que este a mi alcance –** La inteligencia Artificial dejo las instalaciones.

– **Bueno compañero** – Varias sondas se dirigieron a la zona para comenzar un largo día de trabajo **– Creo que ya es hora de darte la bienvenida.**

* * *

Tony Stark por otra parte presento adecuadamente a las Niñas a la reina Chrysalis. Y la verdad Chrys se impresiono al ver lo divertido que era la conversación con las pequeñas, las cuales no dejaban de hacer preguntas un tanto alocadas para chicas de su edad.

Por su parte Tony decidió ayudar lo más pronto posible a Chrysalis, pero antes de regresar con ella hacia su hogar pasaría a sus instalaciones para conseguir algo que sin lugar a dudas le ayudaría. Lo que no se esperaba fue que las pequeñas Crusaiders se apuntaran a su viaje. Tony obviamente rechazo la propuesta pero su hermanita lo chantajeo sobre su nueva amiga, diciendo que quería ver como reaccionaria la abuela Smith al enterarse sobre quien era en realidad.

Resignado no le quedo de otra más que convencer a los tutores de las pequeñas para permitirles que viajaran con él por algunos días. No fue tan difícil como pensó y antes de que se dieran cuentan ya estaban partiendo en dirección a Manhattan para pasar por unas cuantas cosas.

Una vez en la Industria Tony mando a sus empleados a preparar una de sus naves más grandes para poder partir a gusto con las niñas y Chrys. Este era un barco con dos enormes zeppelins que eran sujetados por una serie de cuerdas, entre ambos zeppelins se encontraba una enorme turbina y en la parte de abajo dos velas.

Todos abordaron el Barco y tomaron vuelo. Ya una vez en los cielos Chrys le indico el camino que tenían que seguir. Y en una rápida sacudida la Nave tomo una velocidad aceptable para poder llegar lo más pronto posible. La altura a la que viajaban era considerable pero gracias a esto la vista era mucho más magnifica.

Chrys se encontraba en el borde de la nave apreciando la vista magnifica del lugar: Lo verde de estas tierras llenas de vida, el hermoso sol que alumbraba con sus cálidos rayos el planeta y sobre todo la hermosa variedad de vida que había a su vista. Desde pequeñas aves que volaban con libertad hasta enormes Zhar´Tirs que dejaban un pequeño rastro de brasas a su alrededor.

Era algo muy relajante en varios sentidos, incluso la brisa que pasaba por su piel le daba una sensación de paz que no podía explicar. Chrys dejo soltar una hermosa sonrisa mientras respiraba profundamente. Esto sin dudas era extraordinario.

– **¿Qué te parece esta vista? –** Tony hablo mientras se acercaba a ella **– Magnifica verdad. Nunca me canso de ver la belleza de este mundo.**

– **Te seré sincera Tony –** Chrys miro otra vez el panorama mientras algo de su cabello danzaba con el aire **– No tengo palabras para describir esto. Mi especie cuenta con la capacidad para volar, pero aquí ciento una extraña y reconfortante Calma. No hay duda de que es algo magnifico –** Sonrió con una gran belleza.

– **Me alegra que pienses eso. La verdad pensé que estarías un poco nerviosa por el viaje, pero me alegra ver que estas muy relajada.**

– **Al principio dude de esto, pero me alegra ver que tu invento es capaz de lograr todo esto. Es algo increíble.**

– **Bueno. En realidad esta pequeña nave fue la creación de mis empleados. Yo solo les corregí unos pequeños detalles.**

– **¿En verdad?** – Lo miro con algo de duda **– Yo creí que todos estos inventos eran tuyos.**

– **Yo los pude haber inventado desde cero. Pero me gusta que mis empleados piensen cada vez más lejos, no quiero que se estanquen con los límites de esta sociedad. Yo les doy las herramientas y ellos hacen el trabajo por sí solo. Je, y en verdad me alegra ver sus progresos.**

– **Igualmente. La verdad esta sensación de volar sin tener que usar mis alas es muy relajante. Rara vez tenemos tiempo de aprecio con detalle las cosas que nos rodean.**

– **Es por eso que quiero seguir con mi compañía amiga mía. Con vehículos como estos todo el mundo puede disfrutar de esta relajante y hermosa vista, ver la verdadera belleza del mundo sin que sus limitaciones naturales los detengan. Pocos entienden esto, pero con ellos es más que suficiente para seguir con mi trabajo.**

– **La verdad llego a entenderte Tony. De cierta forma ambos solo queremos ver un mundo mejor para todos los que nos rodean. Yo lo he intentado por años… pero parece que no logro alcanzar nunca mis objetivos –** Suspiro cansada y concentro su vista en el panorama **– Sé que he realizado actos muy despreciables contra otras razas, y tal vez nunca me gane su perdón. Pero eso no me detendrá para conseguir un mejor mundo para mi pueblo.**

– **Ambos lo haremos Chrys. Recuerda que yo no vengo como un adorno –** Le dio una agradable sonrisa **– Sé que nos divertiremos mucho con todo en esto. Pero antes de empezar a trabajar tenemos que relajar mucho más nuestro cuerpo y mente –** Miro a las pequeñas potras **– Solo piensa que ellas son parte de tu familia e intenta divertirte.**

– **La verdad, sería muy difícil no hacerlo. Ya me encariñe mucho con ellas.**

– **¡GRIIIIARRRR!**

El fuerte Graznido se escuchó a lo lejos, al ver mejor se dieron cuenta de que una curiosa parvada de aves con cuatro alas se divisaba a lo lejos. Lo cual significaba una cosa.

– **No estamos muy lejos de mi hogar Tony. Llegaremos en unos pocos minutos** – Chrys se veía un poco nerviosa.

– **¿Te encuentras bien?**

– **Si, si. Solo estoy un poco nerviosa. No le di muchos detalles a ninguno de mis subordinados sobre mi misión. Espero que se tomen todo esto con calma.**

– **Tranquila –** Puso un casco sobre ella para tranquilizarla **– Nada malo ocurrirá. Tal vez se pongan a la defensiva, pero no creo que pase nada más.**

En poco tiempo el transporte entro a un enorme bosque, pero su destino era el enorme volcán inactivo que se encontraba en medio del bosque. Una vez que estaban encima del gigantesco cráter, el transporte lentamente comenzó a descender, mientras Chrys hacia brillar su cuerno. De un momento a otro en desolado cráter dejo de ser visto para ser remplazado por la vista de una gigantesca ciudad con edificios de color negro y calles que parecían estar hechas de esmeralda.

La estructura de los edificios era curiosa y única en su diseño, varios de ellos tenían unas curvas en espiral que, lo cual daba la sensación de que alguien lo intento exprimir. A pesar de ello se veía muy bello su diseño, y el material negro era tan fino que incluso parecían pulidos por horas por alguien muy paciente. Varios otros de los edificios tenían otras peculiares formas como enormes arcos, rampas o incluso un completo espiral conformado por tres edificios.

Pero el destino de la nave en si era la estructura más grande de todas y sin lugar a dudas el mas atrayente de todos, ya que era literalmente un pequeño castillo flotante, el cual se mantenía totalmente estático en su mismo lugar, como si una columna invisible lo sostuviera desde abajo. Al ver un poco mejor se podía apreciar desde la altura donde se encontraba que pequeñas corrientes de magia recorrían toda la ciudad y desembarcaban en el hermoso castillo. El diseño resultaba muy atractivo para la vista de todos, incluso se lograban ver algunas zonas que permitían practicar deportes al aire libre.

Lentamente la nave aterrizo en el castillo y tal como Tony lo predijo un gran número de guerreros salieron para hacerle frente a su nave, lo único que esperaba era que no dañaran su vehículo, pero varios Changelings se sorprendieron e incluso se relajaron al ver a su Reina bajar de la nave. Pero además de eso varios se comenzaron a preguntar que hacia su reina ahí.

– **¡Su majestad! –** Todos hicieron una reverencia **– Perdónenos. No teníamos idea de que estaba en esa cosa.**

– **No se preocupe oficial –** Bajo de la nave y aterrizo con elegancia **– Retire a sus tropas por el momento y llame a todos mis agentes. Los quiero a todos en la sala de reuniones en 2 horas o menos. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar a partir de ahora.**

– **¡Se hará lo que se ordene! –** Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando vio a un Pony en la nave viéndolos con una sonrisa **– Amm… –** Parpadeo varias veces confundido

– **Hola –** Tony saludo con algo de sarcasmo y una buena sonrisa.

– **Su majestad… Tch. Creo que hay un Pony en ese transporte –** Cuando vio a tres pequeñas volteo a ver a su reina más confundido **– ¿Son prisioneros?... ¿Quiere que los lleve a una celda? –** Aunque la verdad él aun dudaba que tuvieran una en la ciudad.

– **No será necesario Oficial. Él y sus acompañantes no son intrusos, si no mis invitados de honor –** Se puso muy firme **– Así que no quiero que ninguno de sus soldados les pongan un casco encima bajo ninguna circunstancia, no quiero causar malas impresiones.**

El soldado miro algo confundida a su reina, pero asintió a sus órdenes. Aun así sugirió dejarle un escolta para su protección, a lo cual Chrys se negó, él iba a replicar pero noto que aquel Pony era uno terrestre. Parece que esto lo relajo porque se retiró sin decir una palabra. De un momento a otro todos los guerreros se habían ido y el decidió relajarse con sus tropas. Al menos no tendría que encerrar a las niñas. Esa entra en su lista de las muchas cosas que no quiere hacer en su vida.

– **Creo que le agrado Chrys –** Tony bajo una rampa y alcanzo a Chrysalis **– Deberíamos conocernos un poco mejor. Ya sabes, comenzar una mejor relación entre nuestras especies.**

– **¡SIIIIIIIII! –** Las tres potrillas gritaron al unísono.

– **¡Eso seria fantástico! –** Apple Bloom salto sobre la espalda de Tony **– Incluso podríamos hacer una de nuestras actuaciones para TODO EL MUNDO.**

– **¡Yo me encargo del vestuario! –** Scoot se apresuró subio sobre Apple Bloom

– **¡Y yo del maquillaje! –** Sweetie Belle se tele-transporto y callo sobre Scoot

– **¡SERA INCREIBLE! –** Las tres pequeñas no podían contener su emoción.

– **Je Je Je –** Tony reía de felicidad al ver el entusiasmo de las niñas sobre él. En verdad dudaba encontrar a pequeñas tan inocentes y alegres como ellas, en cualquier otro lugar, incluyendo el infinito multiverso.

– **Espero estar en primera fila para ver su Show pequeñas** – Chrys les regalo un cálida sonrisa **– En verdad creo que a este lugar les falta más de su alegría. Así que les daré una gran oportunidad para que nos muestren su talento. Pero antes vengan con migo.**

– **¡CLARO! –** Chrys comenzó a avanzar hacia una de las entradas, con Tony de tras de ella (Quien aún llevaba a las pequeñas en la espalda). Chrys se acercó a la entrada, la cual tenía cierto parecido a una flor en forma de semi estrella, solo para que esta retrocediera el cristal de la puerta para dar paso al castillo.

Una vez dentro todos lo Ponys abrieron los ojos y boca de la impresión, sobre todo Tony. La decoración del interior era tan familiar y a la vez nuevo a la vez. Simplemente no existían palabras para describir la vista magnifica que veía frente a sus ojos. Todo lo que lograba a ver con sus ojos se podría describir cono la fusión perfecta entre la elegancia y belleza de las artes antiguas junto con un toco futurista mágico. Cada Objeto que decoraba el lugar tienen peculiares tonos metálicos que eran acompañados por una cálida energía mágica que orbitaba o atravesaba a las decoraciones en sí, demonios, incluso tenían algunas estatuas que tenían orbitando sobre ellas otros objetos más pequeños.

Chrys noto que ninguno de ellos avanzo y solo se quedaron viendo el lugar con una clara impresión en sus rostros, y de alguna manera esto la incomodo, tal vez debió hacerle caso a los decoradores y a sus súbditas.

– **Su cede algo… –** Se notaba un poco incomoda por las expresiones de sus invitados.

– **Pues se podría decir que si mi querida amiga –** Avanzo mientras contemplaba más el lugar **– Seré honesto. No recuerdo la última vez que algo me dejo tan sorprendido. Esta decoración no contrasta nada con lo que hay afuera.**

– **¿En verdad? –** Chrys se sorprendió por sus palabras **– Bueno… me alegra oír eso –** Se encogió de hombros **– Por un momento pensé que no les agradaba esta sencilla decoración –** De repente las miradas de confusión se dirigieron a ella. Emm…

– **¿Es una broma verdad? –** Sweetie Belle tomo la palabra un tanto confundida y ligeramente molesta **– Conozco mucho sobre decoración de interiores por mi hermana. Y me atrevo a decir que esto está muy alejado de sus más ambiciosos sueños. DUDO QUE ALGUIEN PUEDA HACER ALGO MEJOR QUE ESTO. ¡NO ES PARA NADA SENCILLO! –** Todos asintieron ante esa afirmación.

– **¿En verdad? –** Chrys se rasco la nuca algo apenada **– Bueno, lo cierto es que no se mucho sobre decoraciones, así que perdónenme si no estoy familiarizado con esto.**

– **Eso no importa ahora –** Tony tomo la palabra **– Lo mejor será hacer todo los preparativos para hablar con tus soldados Chrys. Si me pudieran mostrar el lugar donde se llevara a cabo la reunión estaré muy agradecido.**

– **Claro. Solo síganme el paso, llegaremos rápidamente, pero antes de eso les mostrare donde dormirán todos ustedes. Después de todo en pocas horas anochecerá y me gustaría que se encuentren lo más a gustos posibles.**

Chrys hiso una pequeña parada en la habitación donde dormiría Tony y las niñas, al entrar vieron una vez más la hermosa decoración que tenía el resto del castillo, con la diferencia de que ahora solo estaban objetos que los ayudarían a sentirse como en casa. Más que una habitación parecía una casa dentro de un castillo. Contaba con una sala de entretenimiento, dos baños, dos recamaras, una cocina y comedor, una sala de entretenimiento, un cuarto de trabajo, una hermosa vista a la ciudad y una psicina.

– **No se preocuparon por los gastos –** Tony comento mientras seguía inspeccionando el lugar **– Bueno niñas, creo que es hora de que conozcan el lugar. Corran, corran, corran –** Las pequeñas bajaron de su espalda y comenzaron a correr y reír por todo el lugar

– **Se ve que eres muy buenos con los niños Tony –** Chrys se paró junto a él con una sonrisa sincera **– Incluso muestras un gran aprecio por las otras pequeñas que no son parte de tu familia –** Lo miro un poco analizadora y noto algo curioso: Tony no se veía cansado, ni siquiera agitado. Era extraño, cargo a esas tres pequeñas por casi media hora. ¿En verdad los ponies de Tierra eran mucho más resistentes de lo que parecían?

– **La familia no se establece por los lazos de sangre o los apellidos. Si no por los momentos que vivimos juntos –** Inhalo aire con mucha calma y tranquilidad **– Aquellas personas con las que compartimos nuestras mejores aventuras y vivencias, son las que merecemos llamar familia** – Miro a Chrys **–** **O por lo menos es lo que yo creo.**

– **Interesante –** Chrys le dio una sonrisa algo burlona **–Somos más parecidos de lo que crees Tony. Para mi especie todos y cada uno de nuestros compañeros son nuestra familia –** Comenzó a ladear la cabeza tiernamente **– Todos los días, a todas horas compartimos gran parte de nuestras emociones con una conexión psiónica que nos une a todos nuestros compañeros, sabemos que es lo que sentimos. Miedo. Alegría. Gratitud. Interés. Bondad. Entre muchas otras cosas. Y gracias a ello podemos ser mucho mejores para ayudar a nuestra familia.**

– **Una conexión sin duda muy especial… e interesante –** Susurro esto último.

– **Te gustaría sabes que siento en este momento –** Le dijo con una mirada traviesa y algo seductora.

– **No lo sé, creo que me gustaría adivinar por mi propia cuenta –** Hablo decidido y seductoramente **– Acaso sentirás algún tipo de deseo, que refuerce mejor nuestra amistad –** Sus ojos seductores se afilaron.

– **Creo que te estas acercando –** Chrys se acercó más a él **– Sigue intentando.**

– **Algo apasionante podría ser – Ambos rieron ligeramente – O tal vez solo quieres… –** Hablo más despacio mientras ambos recortaban su distancia **– Un poco de Amor –** Su respiración se alentó mientras su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, solo para dar paso a una placentera sensación una vez –

 _ **¡KLANK!**_ **–** Las pequeñas Cruseiders estaban jugando con una gran estatua, de un Guerrero Changelin, a la cual hicieron chocar un par de esferas que causaron el ruido en cuestión. Las niñas solo dejaban escapar risas y risas de diversión, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

– **¡Cof! ¡Cof!** – Chrys tosió apenada **– Bueno será mejor que me retire y prepare todo para presentarte a mis subordinados. Espérenme aquí en lo que termino –** Comenzó a avanzar para salir pero se detuvo al recordar algo **– Casi se me olvida. Sera mejor que se preparen para mañana pequeñas. Se presentaran en el teatro de mi reino para que muestren su talento a todo el mundo. Claro, si ustedes lo desean.**

– **¡¿EN SERIO?! –** Chrys aintio y las pequeñas reflejaron una felicidad y emoción incalculable en su ser, tanto así que estrellas se reflejaron en sus ojos **– ¡ESTO SERA FANTASTICO!**

– **Me alegra ver su entusiasmo –** Comenzó a avanzar una vez más, pero Tony la alcanzo una vez que estuvo fuera de la habitación.

– **Te estas ganando su cariño muy rápido –** Tony sonrió **– Incluso me dejas impresionado.**

– **Siempre me agradaron los niños, y ellas sin lugar a dudas son unas pequeñas muy adorables –** Vio el extenso lugar **– Sera mejor que me apresure, no quiero dejar nada al azar – Suspiro para relajarse. Tony entonces supo que estaba algo preocupada.**

– **No tienes por qué estar nerviosa. Veras que todo saldrá muy bien – La miro con determinación y audacia – Y con las cosas que traje será mucho más sencillas las cosas.**

– **Ojala fuera tan simple relajarse Tony** – Resoplo un poco **– No todos tiene la misma confianza que tú.**

– **Si. Yo se lo difícil que puede ser –** Pensó un poco y sonrió ante una solución **– Y creo que tengo la perfecta solución.**

– **Y esa seria… –** Chrys no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que se sorprendió cuando sintió una sensación cálida en sus labios, ya que Tony le robo un beso de varios segundos. El pony de tierra simplemente sonrió con una enorme alegría en su rostro.

– **Espero que con eso sea suficiente –** Comenzó a marcharse rumbo a su transporte **– Iré por unas cuantas cosas a mi nave. Nos veremos en la reunión Chrys –** Y con eso se marchó.

Chrysalis simplemente se quedó en su lugar con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, no entendía por qué no se movía o porque estaba tan sorprendida. Antes ambos estuvieron a punto de besarse frente a unas pequeñas y ahora se había quedado congelada en el acto.

Su rostro lentamente comenzó a ruborizarse ante esa muestra de afecto y de un momento a otro un _**¡Chas!**_ Se escuchó en el lugar, producto del repentino despliegue de sus alas, las cuales estaban extendidas en todo su esplendor.

Un par de segundos estuvo así hasta que su rostro y ojos reflejaron un sentimiento muy poderosos en ellos: **Amor.**

– **Si… –** Relamió sus labios sin perder esa mirada **– Creo que con esto será suficiente.**

* * *

– **¡ESTO YA SE ESTA SALIENDO DEMASIADO DE NUESTRO CONTROL! –** Un grito ensordecedor se escuchó por el inmenso castillo donde ahora se llevaba un urgente reunión **– ¡No salimos de un problemas y ya estamos metidos hasta el cuello en otro!** – Felix, el minutaruo blanco en verdad ya no podía mantener más su compostura. Y como hacerlo, una vez más fueron invocados a una importante reunión solo para informarles que un buen amigo suyo había sido asesinado por una extraña criatura bípeda. Pero lo peor de todo era lo que Celestia y Luna estaban insinuando **– ¡Es más que obvio que es una trampa! Ese repulsivo ser solo está jugando con nosotros.**

– **Se cómo te sientes Felix –** Celestia tomo la voz **– Aldith era un gran y querido amigo. Lo conocí incluso antes de que aprendiera a volar** – Se notaba su esfuerzo por mantener sus emociones **– Su perdida es algo que me entristece como no tienes idea –** Sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente **– Al igual que tu quiero ver que ese loco pague por sus crímenes. Pero la información que nos puede proporcionar es muy valiosa para dejarla pasar por alto. Así que te pido que dejas de pensar solo en ti, y te concentres en los conflictos que ahora nos afectan.**

– **Lo siento Celestia –** Cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza apenado **– Perdonen mi inmadurez, no volverá a pasar –** El silencio reino por unos segundos el lugar.

– **Se una trampa o no. Tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor –** Forest tomo la palabra mientras miraba con su rostro de madera a todos los presentes **– Sin lugar a dudas el ser que ataco a Aldith es alguien fuerte y con un fuerte manejo de la magia si es capaz de crear ese tipo de proyecciones con tanto realismo –** Cerro sus "ojos" mientras pensaba **– Tendremos que formar un perímetro en todo el lugar para evitar cualquier tipo de sorpresas y así mantener a los soldados a salvos.**

– **Están seguros que desean hacer pasar a los soldados por civiles. No creo que se vean muy convincentes su actuación.**

– **Esa es nuestra mejor opción –** Luna hablo **– Los soldados no pelearan bajo ninguna circunstancia a menos que su vida esté en peligro. Si ellos empiezan a atacar a ese monstruo antes de tiempo es muy seguro de que Iron Man no aparecerá –** Se veía decidida **– Si jugamos bien nuestras castas podremos capturar a dos monstruos en un solo intento.**

– **Odio admitirlo, pero parece que es nuestra mejor opción –** Souls hablo mientras agitaba su curiosa cola humeante **– Me encargare de ocultar su presencia. Pero es muy importante que mantengan sus posiciones. No quiero que nuestro plan se haga añicos por la imprudencia de alguien –** Se recostó y sonrió **– "Porque vestirá de rojo esa cosa" –** Comenzó a pensar **– "Acaso esta semana se volvió una moda pasajera. Je Je Je"**

– **Hare unos preparativos para ese día –** Koldo Tyley tomo la palabra **– No quiero correr ningún riesgo otra vez –** Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a marcharse **– Estaré fuera por un tiempo. Me temo que no podre asistir a otra reunión apresurada, aun así quisiera que me mantengan informado de lo que sucede.**

– **A si será Tyler –** Forest respondió mientras Koldo dejaba el lugar **– Solo espero que no surja otro inconveniente.**

– **Parece que hemos terminado aquí –** Ethan hablo mientras acomodaba su melena en rastas **– Igualmente deberíamos marcharnos y terminar con nuestros deberes –** Se levantó de su asiento **– Con su permiso caballeros. Princesas –** En menos de un segundo Ethan desapareció de sus ojos, dejando un ligero rastro de magia casi invisible.

– **Creo que tenía algo de prisa** – Blazz suspiro cansado **– Sera mejor que se retiren chicos. Hemos tenido demasiados problemas por esta semana. Yo ayudare a terminar con el resto –** Sonrió **– Es hora de que ustedes descansen.**

– **Apoyo a Soul en esto** – Forest agrego **– Lo mejor será que ustedes tres se alisten para el funeral de Aldith. No quisiera verlos más estresados de lo que ya están. Así que por favor retírense sin ninguna objeción –** Miro a las princesas con algo de preocupación, lo cual se notaba en su tono de voz **– Y por favor… tengan mucho cuidado.**

– **No te preocupes Forest. Estaremos bien –** Celestia respondió. Ella sabía a qué se refería con eso, y en verdad agradecía que Forest mostrara preocupación por ella y su hermana **– Nos retiramos por ahora –** Hizo una reverencia junto con Luna **– Con su permiso –** Ambas salieron del lugar junto con Felix.

Los tres caminaban en completo silencio, y como culparlos. Cosas muy extrañas estaban pasando y no lograban dar con alguna solución. Y lo peor de todo era que criaturas inocentes estaban muriendo. Esto en verdad hacia enfurecer a Celestia. Tiene varios siglos que no ve un acto tan repugnante y atroz como el asesinato, y ahora una desagradable criatura le recordó ese desagradable sentimiento.

Luna noto la angustia de su hermana y se acercó hacia ella para cubrirla con una de sus alas. Era lo único que podía hacer, no sabía que palabras dar para consolarla ante una situación así. Por los dioses, vio a un viejo amigo asesinado frente a sus ojos. Era cierto que ella y Celestia estaban acostumbradas a ver una gran cantidad de amigos dejar este mundo… pero no antes de tiempo. Tal vez no podría decir nada en esta ocasión, pero definitivamente no dejaría a su hermana sola bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ahora es cuando más necesita de su compañía, para darle fuerzas y darle a entender que nunca tendría que pasar sola por una situación así nunca más.

Felix solo podía verlas de reojo y sonreía por ambas. Era bueno tener a alguien que te apoye ante estas situaciones de dolor y pesar. Hace algunos años entro a la hermandad y conoció a Celestia: sabía que era un ser fuerte, en muchos sentidos, pero él sabe muy bien que incluso el más fuerte puede romperse ante situaciones difíciles. Y para aquellas ocasiones es bueno contar con apoyo como el que ahora tiene ella.

Solo esperaba que el fuera lo suficiente mente fuerte para el día de mañana. No sabía si podría controlarse al ver a uno de sus viejos maestros en un ataúd, listo para ser purificado y convertirse en cenizas. En verdad que deseaba hacer sufrir a ese monstruo llamado Deadpool. Demonios, incluso su nombre era una abominación. Pero mantendría su compostura como una muestra de su gran respeto hacia él, un viejo maestro y gran amigo.

Una vez en el exterior Felix se despidió adecuadamente ante las princesas y tomo su rumbo hacia el brillante bosque frente a él. Aun después de tantas veces de haberlo visto el Minotauro Blanco no dejaba de sorprenderse ante la belleza del bosque, el cual aún brillaba a pesar de que el sol estuviera presente. En verdad le gustaría pasar un tiempo en este lugar y relajar su cuerpo y alma, pero el camino a casa tomaría algo de tiempo y la noche no tardaría en aparecer, así que será en otra ocasión.

Las princesas igualmente contemplaron por algunos minutos el hermoso bosque frente a ellas, siempre lograban relajarse ante tan hermosa vista y en más de una ocasión ellas se quedaron por horas jugando en ese lugar. Recordando aquellos viejos tiempos cuando solo les interesaban ser unas pequeñas niñas y soñar en ser hermosas princesas como su madre. Sus fantasías se cumplieron al final, y sabían muy bien la responsabilidad que cargaban sobre sus hombros, pero… a veces solo quisieran ser simples Ponies mortales.

Luna cerró los ojos y dio una sonrisa algo amarga, en verdad no tenía ánimos de volar hasta Canterlot, así que usaría la tele-transportación para llegar rápido. Sabía que terminaría peligrosamente agotada y que tal vez su hermana la regañe, pero la verdad nada de eso le importaba, solo quería volver a casa para descansar adecuadamente. Así que no perdió el tiempo y se tele-transporto en un instante junto con Celestia.

Mientras tanto en el interior del castillo Forest y Soul dejaron su posición relajada y decidieron empezar a trabajar.

– **Tal parece que todo el mundo ya se retiró –** Soul se levantó de su asiento y estiro su larga humeante. Después concentro algo de su magia en la antigua mesa del lugar, haciendo que estas activaran sus ranuras mientras una serie de imágenes se proyectaban en estas **– Insistiré una vez más Forest. Sé que te justa mucha mi compañía –** Hablo con una pisca de sarcasmo y humor **– Pero en verdad nos vendría bien la ayuda de uno o dos almas por aquí, además de las nuestras.**

– **Esto solo será entre tú y yo –** Forest respondió mientras concentraba su magia y tocaba la mesa del lugar para que más imágenes se proyectarán **– Confió profundamente en todos Soul, pero estoy más que seguro que a más de uno los tienen vigilados. Ya sean nuestros enemigos o incluso sus amigos. Sé que no dirán nada si llegamos a compartir información con ellos, pero si hay cambios en su forma de actuar, les daremos la ventaja a nuestros enemigos, ya que sabrán que fueron descubiertos y eso hará que estén un paso enfrente de nosotros. Sin mencionar que somos los únicos que pueden detectar a los infiiltrados.**

– **Creo que estas siendo un poco paranoico, pero te seguiré ciegamente como siempre –** Trono su cuello **– Aun así creo que es demasiado trabajo para nosotros, y yo no estoy acostumbrado a esto –** Bostezo cansado **– Bueno… He logrado encontrar información nueva y creo que podemos descartar estos lugares y sujetos de nuestra lista negra –** Extendió su cola humeante hasta su pata y de esta salido un pergamino dorado, del cual empezó a tachar algunos nombres con sus garras **– Y eso solo nos quedaríamos con ellos –** _ **Puso el pergamino sobre la mesa y esta rodeo al pergamino con su magia para después proyectar algunos nombres**_

 **Zargeas Biblios**

 **Emistokles Zuliban**

 **Yorm el Viejo Titan**

 **Laharl el Exiliado**

 **Rejie de los ojos Rojos**

 **Solivan Khorm**

 **Claw Kincet – ***

– **Redujimos la lista –** Soul agrego **– Pero aún son muchos los sospechosos –** Comenzó a masajearse el cuello **– La verdad tarde en descartar a los demás chicos. Convertirme en uno con las almas de los animales es muy agotador.**

– **Por lo menos redujimos a los sospechosos** – Comenzó a tocar la mesa con su magia **– Y con los datos que conseguí creo saber dónde puede estar el paradero de Iron Man –** Un mapa apareció marcando distintos lugares **– Según los avistamientos que tenemos registrados. Nuestro querido amigo toma cierto curso al momento de retirarse y más o menos por la trayectoria podemos deducir ciertos lugares, donde podría estar oculto –** Se centró en el mapa de Equestria, el cual Marcaba 3 lugares distintos **– Canterlot, Manhattan y Ponyville. Cerca de esos lugares esta la guarida de Iron Man, si se le puede llamar así claro. Lo puedo asegurar, pero no solo eso. Si mi sospechas son ciertas, el tendrá más cómplices trabajando para él.**

– **Veo que no te deshiciste de esa idea –** Suspiro algo irritado, en verdad que Forest se lo tomaba muy enserio **– Y donde crees que estén esos "espías" de los que hablas. Hasta donde yo se puede ser cualquiera. Un niño, una anciana. Un vendedor ambulante, un rico empresario o un influyente mago.**

– **Creo que los que influyen mucho más poder político pueden brindar una mejor información a nuestro enemigo. Tengo en mi lista algunos lugares donde es muy seguro que estén nuestros "espias"** – La imagen proyectada cambio y mostro la prestigiosa escuela de magia de Canterlot **– Es muy seguro que uno de los subordinados de Celestia seria nuestro espía –** La imagen cambio por la de Ponyville **– O inclusive la Alcaldesa de ese pequeño pueblo puede ser. Aunque no estoy del todo seguro. Su comportamiento llega ser algo extraño e impredecible en algunas ocasiones, al igual que ella –** Mostro la imagen de una Pony rosada **– Pude ser a quien estamos buscando… o solo es muy rara –** La imagen cambio, mostrando algunas empresas de Manhattan **– Y aquí es donde se complican las cosas.**

– **La gran ciudad de Manhattan–** Vio las distintas proyecciones **– En este lugar sería más que fácil mantenerse oculto. Muchas de las compañías y empresas del lugar son muy influyentes en toda Equestria. Si nuestros espías se encuentran aquí, será como buscar una Abuja en un pajar.**

– **Tal vez no sea del todo cierto –** Pensó algunos segundos **– He escuchado algunos rumores en las calles de la gran ciudad. Muchos de ellos son basura, pero en la mayoría mencionan un lugar en especial –** La imagen cambio para mostrar dos enormes edificios de cristal en forma semi-triangular, que se encontraba fuera de la gran ciudad.

– **¿Indutrias Stark? –** Miro a Forest **– ¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar?**

– **Nada en realidad. Pero muchos de los habitantes de Manhattan tachan a los trabajadores de ese lugar como… extraños. Otros más locos están con pensamientos sobre el orden natural. Por lo que se esta compañía se encarga de fabricar y distribuir varios transportes aéreos que han tenido mucha demanda por los últimos años. Hasta donde sé, sus ingresos son los más grandes de Manhattan, pero parece que la economía de esta empresa no afecta a** la gran ciudad.

–Algo muy curioso. Je. Creo que encontramos un buen punto de partida – Se paró de su silla para después pasar a una pose de meditación, su cola se encargó de dibujar un circulo con varios símbolos alrededor de él. Suspiro lentamente para relajar su cuerpo y dejar que la magia entre y salga de manera natural en su cuerpo **– Casi lo olvido ¿Cómo es que se llama el dueño de ese lugar, Forest?**

– **Tony. Tony Stark –** Respondió sin vacilación.

– **¿Uso parte de su nombre para Nombrar a su compañía? Je Je –** Sin duda tenía que conocer al tipo, ya le caía muy bien **– Debe tener un enorme ego para hacer algo así. Creo que yo intente hacer algo similar. Cuando era más joven claro.**

– **No llames demasiado la atención. Lo último que necesitamos es que sospechen que los vigilan.**

– **De acuerdo –** Su cuerpo entro en total calma mientras el extraño círculo comenzó a brillar de una forma peculiar, como si una extraña luz viniera desde abajo e intentara escapar por el círculo **– Encontré a alguien –** Suspiro rápidamente **– Aquí vamos –** Un par de segundos el silencio reino el lugar, pero Soul rompió ese ambiente tranquilo cuando sus ojos se abrieron de repente, dejando escapar a través de ellos un inmenso brillo que opacaba totalmente sus pupilas y dejaba solo una estela de energía mágica en todo sus ojos,

– **Espero que esta vez encontremos algo más… Valioso** – Forets hablo mientras veía los enormes edificios en cuestión, pero sobre todo: El logo de la compañía **– Stark**

* * *

Una extraña sensación invadió el cuerpo de Tony mientras trasladaba un enorme cofre metálico flotante. Era algo muy extraño, hace mucho que no sentía algo como eso, como si lo estuvieran observando… o lo quisieran lastimar. Y definitivamente no le gustaba ni un poco esa sensación, ni un poco.

– **Allison. Quiere que escoltes todas mis armaduras para proteger a las niñas –** Tony podía cuidarse muy bien sin una armadura, pero no podía decir lo mismo de sus pequeñas niñas **– No sé por qué, pero acabo de tener un extraño sentimiento.**

– **Como ordene señor. Pero por lo que veo no será muy necesario –** Allison mantenía su calma **– Varios de los simuladores ya saben de su presencia y no parecen lo suficientemente alterados como para ser una amenaza para usted o las niñas. Sé que quiere a todas sus armaduras con ellas, pero a pesar de que cuentan con camuflaje varias armaduras en un solo lugar podrían llamar la atención de algún modo u otro.**

– **Entonces mantén a las Mark-VN cerca de las pequeñas y activa los nano-bots para que alteren su densidad –** Uno de sus avances más creativos. Logro replicar parte de la tecnología que uso Ultron una vez contra él. Esto logra hacer que sus armaduras se volvieran intangibles **– Que las demás estén a una distancia más discreta**

– **Entendido –** Allison callo por unos segundos **– Debería darse prisa señor y llegar con la señorita Chrysalis –** Ella sonó más alegre **– Debería saber que a una dama no se le deja esperando.**

– **No tardare mucho –** Suspiro algo cansado **– Solo espero que tomen todo esto con calma. Se que si actuó adecuadamente ambos podríamos salir beneficiados de esta alianza… o como lo llamaría. Una reunión amistosa –** Comenzó a reflexionar, la verdad no sabía cómo llamarle a esto, solo había besado a Chrys, tenido unas agradables palabras con ella y ahora estaba en su reino para intercambiar información con sus subordinados **– Creo que debería tomarme mis relaciones con más calma. Llevo las cosas muy rápido. Se supone que aún no estoy en posición para mudarme a su casa –** Aunque de cierta forma ya lo había hecho **– Shhhh… diablos.**

– **Yo me atrevería a decir que es muy atrevido y directo señor –** Comento Allison.

– **Si… No es la primera vez que me lo dicen –** Pero regularmente Tony terminaba con una abofeteada en el rostro después de que le decían eso. Por alguna extraña razón esperaba que ninguna otra mujer me lo volviera a decir, mucho menos alguien de su familia, quienes contaban con una fuerza descomunal en sus cascos, sobre todo su hermana **– Me pregunto cómo estará Applejack.**

Mientras tanto Applejakc se encontraba encerrada en aquella horrible habitación, cortesía de Starlight Glimmer, sintió la repentina sensación de golpear a alguien, y no solo a la pobre puerta tras de ella. En verdad que alguien lo pagaría caro una vez que fuera libre.

* * *

– **Perfecto. Ya todo está listo –** Chrysalis sonrió con felicidad y satisfacción. La sala de reuniones estaba más que preparada para recibir a sus subordinados para la larga plática que les esperaba. Pero ella estaba más que lista para esto, sin mencionar que su humor y felicidad alcanzaron un punto que no creyó posible. Si hubiera sentido esto antes, incluso ella hubiera acabado con más de 3 dragones sola **– Tengo que controlarme, no es hora de fantasear.**

Pocos minutos pasaron, antes de que sus subordinados fueran llegando a la sala uno por uno. Todos estaban un poco confundidos, y era de esperarse su reina no solo había llegado antes de lo esperado si no que ahora los estaba llamando a una importante reunión, claro y sin olvidar que llego en un extraño transporte con 4 ponis procedentes de Equestria, pero nadie diría nada sobre eso. Confinaban en su princesa y sabían que ella hacia lo mejor para ellos.

– **Veo que la mayoría está aquí –** Chrys conto a 5 Changelings, 2 machos y 3 hembras **– Bueno. En unos 30 minutos daremos por iniciada la reunión. Mientras tanto ordenen toda información reunida hasta ahora sobre el Árbol de la Armonía y la profecía del** **Sol Oscuro** **–** Todos asintieron y comenzaron a ordenar su información **– Volveré en unos minutos –** Salió del lugar, pero justo cuando cerró la puerta un Changelin apareció.

– **Mi reina –** Hizo una reverencia **– Perdóneme si llego tarde, la verdad me tomo un poco desprevenido su aviso**

– **Elthros –** Chrys sonrió **– De hecho necesitaba hablar con tigo en privado. Y parece que este es un buen momento. Por favor sígueme.**

– **Entendido –** Elthros era un Changeling con una crin semi larga y alborotada de un color gris, tenía ojos con un profundo color azul y una vestimenta un tanto rebelde, con todo tipo de decoraciones que a él le gustaban, las cuales recolectaba de varios de sus viajes **– Y… ¿Para que desea hablar con migo mi reina?**

– **La verdad es que he escuchado un par de cosas acerca de ti Elthros –** El Changelin se puso un poco nervioso y trago saliva. Acaso su reina ya sabía acerca de su pequeño incidente que hizo en Zebrica **– Tengo una pequeña pregunta para ti. Dime ¿Te agradan mucho los niños?**

–… – Parpadeo confundido **– Emm… Claro, me gusta interactuar con los niños. Después de todo tengo 4 hermanitas pequeñas.**

– **Excelente. Entonces quisiera pedirte algo –** Sonrió un tanto victoriosa.

– **Lo que dese mi reina. Sera todo un placer hacer lo que me diga.**

– **Bueno. Si es así, quisiera que cuidaras de unas pequeñas potras por mí.**

–… – No había mucho que decir **–… ¿Y la reunión?**

* * *

 **Algunos minutos después.**

– **En verdad confías en el Chrysalis –** Tony no se veía muy convencido ante la idea **– No quiero dejar a mis pequeñas con un completo extraño.**

– **Por lo que vi ellas lo conocen bien. Lo cual a mí también me sorprendió –** Admitió la reina **– Pero confía en mi Tony. Ese muchacho es uno de mis mejores agentes en cubierto y sin lugar a dudas un Changeling de gran corazón –** Desvío la mirada mientras susurro **– Aunque un poco desastroso.**

– **Confiare en tu palabra Chrys –** Sonó algo serio **– Pero no sabe los problemas en los que se meterá si le hace algo a mis niñas –** Eso… se vio un tanto aterrador y Chrys lo noto.

–" **Es algo comprensible. No todos los días dejas a un extraño que actué como niñera" –** Un pequeño susto le atravesó el cuerpo **– "Tal vez ya conozcas a esas niñas, pero por favor no hagas nada estúpido Elthros"**

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones. Donde ahora había 9 Changelins: 5 hembras y 4 machos. Todos hicieron una reverencia a su reina, pero después se quedaron confundidos al ver a Tony entrar a la sala con un extraño objeto flotante frente a él.

Todo el mundo lo siguió con la mirada mientras Tony avanzaba como si nada a través de la sala. Al estar en la parte principal el solo descendió su extraño objeto para que tocara suelo y se quedó mirando igual a los demás.

– **Tengo algo en la cara** – Hablo para romper el silencio **– Sé que no estoy tan formal caballeros, pero esa no es excusa para seguirme mirando –** Hablo con humor.

– **Atención todos –** Chrys hablo, captando las miradas **– Este Pony que ven aquí con nosotros es nada más y nada menos que Tony Stark –** Tony saludo con alegría **– Uno de los empresarios más importantes de Equestria, pero también una de las mentes más prodigiosas de las tierras de los Ponys –** Chrys se puso más firme **– Hace un par de días Salí del reino para ir en su búsqueda y pedirle que nos brinde sus habilidades para nuestra situación que es cada vez más desesperada –** Los susurros no tardaran en llegar.

– **Me reina –** Un changelin con una ligera barca blanco y crin con corte militar hablo **– No quiero faltarle al respeto, ni a usted ni a su invitado, pero no creo que un simple Pony de tierra nos pueda a ayudar en nuestra investigación. Mucho menos con los problemas en los que nos encontramos.**

– **Opino lo mismo mi reina –** Una hembra de crin rojiza y lacia hablo con voz autoritaria **– He incluso darle la información que hemos reunido hasta ahora nos tomaría bastante tiempo. Sobre todo… –** Miro a Tony **– A los de su tipo.**

– **No se preocupe joven dama –** Tony hablo sin perder la sonrisa. Honestamente ni siquiera se sentía ofendido **– La verdad estoy al corriente con la investigación que están llevando a cabo en estos momentos. Sobre todo con la profecía del Sol Oscuro y las Estrellas del Dios Perdido** – Casi todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, incluyendo Chrys.

– **¿Cómo sabes eso Tony? –** Chrys pregunto curiosa **– Te he contado parte de la profecía del Sol Oscuro, pero nada más.**

– **Acaso crees que me gusta perder el tiempo Chrys –** Comenzó a tocar una pantalla táctil del objeto que trajo consigo **– La profecía la he estado siguiendo de cerca desde hace unos meses, lo que en verdad me sorprende de esta es en los lugares donde he visto mención de ella –** Toco un último comando y el extraño objeto comenzó a hacer un ruido un tanto extraño, alertando a los presentes.

– **¡Que intentas hacer!** – Un pony con una crin esmeralda oscuro y algo alborotado hablo, pero antes de que alguien más hablara un holograma con un extenso mapa se visualizó en medio del aire.

Todos los presentes miraron con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa lo que había justo frente a ellos, no lo supieron al instante pero comenzaron a ver nombre de diferentes reinos en la imagen frente a ellos. Pero no podía ser posible ya que el mapa mostraba mucho más extensiones de tierra de lo que debía, incluso más allá del extenso mar había muchos más lugares con extraños nombres, lo cual era muy raro ya que el único lugar conocido a través del mar era Zebrica y Cervidas: Las cuales se llegaban con una semana viajando en barco, pero este mapa mostraba otros territorios del otro lado del mar extenso.

Debía ser una especia de broma, ellos como raza han viajado más que ninguna otra y conocían a casi todos los reinos existentes. Así que no sería posible que ese mapa fuera real, ya que ese mapa el cual es 10 veces más grande del que ellos tienen era una exageración. Tanto era esos pensamientos que incluso omitieron el hecho de que un Pony de tierra lo hiso aparecer de repente.

– **Bueno mis queridos espectadores, lo que ven justo ahora es el área donde he encontrado indicios de esa profecía –** Tony continuo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo **– Por alguna razón varias especies de nuestro mundo tienen en las raíces de su historia indicios de esta profecía, de los cuales las principales están marcados en este mapa –** Varios puntos azules marcaban varias posiciones **– desde pequeñas menciones hasta supuestas visiones que fueron dadas por sus viejos dioses.**

– **Un momento –** Una hermosa hembra de ojos y crin azules brillantes, con una vestimenta un tanto pretenciosa tomo la palabra **– Perdona mi lenguaje, pero como demonios hiciste ese mapa y sobre todo como podríamos saber si esos lugares existen. Nunca he escuchado sobre tierras más allá del Noroeste del gran mar salado, mucho menos de especies que se han atrevido a sucursal esos peligrosos mares.**

– **Entonces supongo que tampoco han escuchado sobre el minotauro que escalo las grandes montañas escupe fuego para encontrar a un viejo ermitaño, o sobre un grupo de grifos que recorrieron todo un mar congelado en busca de una cura para la enfermedad sus amigos, o el Pegaso que intento recorrer el mundo para encontrar más diversión para su vida pero al final encontró el verdadero amor en la isla flotante de Elir.**

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, nadie nunca había escuchado sobre esos sujetos, ni siquiera en las más viejas historias que rondaban los pueblos. De que estaba hablando este Pony, acaso estaba inventando esas cosas. Fuera como fuera no les daba una buena pinta, pero el simple hecho de haber un mapa en medio de la sala ya decía que no era alguien normal.

– **Por lo que veo nadie ha escuchado sobre ellos –** Tony pensó un poco **– Dejen hacerles una pregunta ¿Qué tanto saben sobre mí? –** Todos miraron a su princesa, esperando una respuesta. Y ella solo asintió positivamente para que hablaran **.**

– **No sabemos mucho sobre su niñez señor Stark –** El Changelin con corte militar Hablo **– pero de lo que si tenemos conocimientos es que usted es fue acogido por una pareja de la alta sociedad perteneciente a la Familia Apple, incluso en su poca estancia con esta nueva familia el señor Orange contacto con varios Ponys de la alta sociedad para formar una pequeña empresa llamada "Helmest in Heaven" (Cascos en los cielos), donde usted proporciono casi todos los diseños de aquellos vehículos que aun hoy en día se utilizan en Equestria. Por lo que se después de un tiempo los principales inversionistas, incluyendo a al señor Orange, abandonaron la compañía para darle un camino despejado para que usted fundara su tan prestigiosa compañía llamada: Industrias Stark.**

– **Gracias a su gran y abrumador éxito a su corta edad fue elogiado por la misma princesa Celestia y era invitado a todos los eventos de gran importancia de la alta sociedad –** Una hembra de crin larga con colores azul y rojo, al igual que sus ojos hablo **– Sin embargo se sabe que con el paso de los años y el crecimiento de su fama obtuvo varios enemigos que no están de acuerdo con sus inventos. Incluso recientemente supimos que una gran parte de los Pegasos quiere que su compañía desaparezca.**

– **Incluyendo a varios Unicornios –** Agrego Tony mientras rodaba los ojos.

– **De ahí en adelante no podríamos agregar nada más. Solo como alguien que es muy difícil de localizar cuando no se encuentra fuera de su compañía. Aun así dudo mucho que con sus pequeños viajes haya podido explorar más allá de Equestria.**

– **Gracias por responder a mi pregunta. Aun así, sin motivos de ofender, ¿no creen que esa información que tienen sobre mí es muy escasa?** – Se recargo sobre su aparato **– Solo saben esa información porque soy alguien "famoso" entre los míos, y aun así no conocen casi nada acerca de mí. Entonces díganme, si yo no soy el único en este mundo que tiene curiosidad para aprender y explorar ¿Cuántos creen que han hecho hazañas que pudieron pasar a la historia? Pero no lo hicieron por el simple hecho de no ser famosos –** Varios pensaron un buen tiempo.

– **No lo sabemos –** Un Changelin sin Crin y con un ojo de color amarillo y otro morado, hablo **– Incluso veo muy bien tu punto, sería algo tonto pensar que fuimos los primeros en hacer algo si no conocemos la historia de los demás.**

– **Precisamente –** Tony sonrió ante sus palabras **– Aquellos seres que mencione cuando comenzamos, en verdad eran aventureros que querían abrir sus mentes a nuevas posibilidades. Pero no son más que susurros, que debes en cuando uno menciona. Ellos no destacaron demasiado para llamar la atención que varios famosos hoy reciben, y por ello sus hazañas tal vez nunca sean conocidas ante un vasto público.**

– **Y como sabemos que no es un simple invento tuyo –** La mujer más joven de todas, la cual tenía una crin y ojos morados hablo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada acusadora **– Es muy raro que nadie conozcan sus hazañas. Inclusive una historia así se recorrería como un rumor, aunque nadie lo creyera.**

– **Tienes razón, casi nadie sabe sobre ellos. De hecho apenas eran conocidos por unos pocos antes de iniciar su viaje. La respuesta es un tanto más sencilla de lo que piensan.**

– **¿Y esa seria? –** Chrys pregunto

– **Nunca volvieron a sus tierras de origen –** Todos los miraron confundidos **– Tan simple como suena. Ellos al iniciar su viaje solo querían conocer un poco más el mundo en el que nacieron, pero encontraron mucho más de lo que esperaban. Una nueva vida que no quisieron abandonar.**

– **Y tú quieres que nos creamos esto –** Un changelin con crin azul oscuro y barios colgantes hablo **– Creo que nos tomas por unos tontos si quieres que nos creamos algo así.**

– **Bueno, no solo tengo sus historias –** Toco la pantalla táctil de su baúl **– Sino también un par de fotografías –** Las imagen del mapa cambio para ser remplazado por una serie de fotografías.

La primera que apareció fue de Tony recargándose sobre un Pegaso con crin blanca y pelaje azul, junto a ellos había un extraño ser que parecía una pequeña dragona, solo que esta tenia plumas en su cabeza que simulaban un cabello largo y hermoso, también contaba con 4 garras y 4 alas (de las cuales 2 rodeaban a Tony y al Pegaso) en varias partes de su cuerpo contaba con un plumaje brillante y sedoso, pero lo más llamativo era la joya incrusta en su pecho. Sin duda era una criatura hermosa.

– **Este fue el primer Pony en la historia en llegar a la Isla flotante de Elir, su nombre era Sky Spreit – Lo conocí hace un par de meses y a su esposa Nilur –** Sin palabras en la sala **– Una hermosa pareja si me lo preguntan –** Cambio la fotografía para mostrar otra donde los 3 estaban en lo más alto de una torre, que llegaba hasta las nubes, contemplando una enorme ciudad blanca con detalles dorados, pero ahora Sky y Nilur se estaban besando con la ciudad en su espalda mientras Tony se tapaba la vista para no ver su muestra de afecto. Después fue cambiando una tras otra fotografía mostrando más de la ciudad o sus habitantes **– Me mostraron su hogar con los brazos abiertos y mucha amabilidad, a pesar de ser un completo desconocido. Y para ser sinceros me gustaría volverlos a ver.**

Las imágenes cambiaron de repente, mostrando una inmensa llanura sin fin repleta de nieve. Donde Tony saludaba de lejos a la cámara, después cambio a un grupo grande de grifos con grandes abrigos, donde tras de ellos se encontraban unos 5 osos, pero de pelajes blancos y con algo de ropa puesta.

– **Aquí me encuentro en las tierras congeladas de nuestro mundo, en un pequeño pueblo oculto en el inmenso mar congelado llamado Bahía Blanca** – La imagen cambio mostrando a Tony, a un grupo grande de grifos y a los osos polares en una pequeña pela de bolas de nieve **– A pesar del fuerte frio que hay día a día, este lugar es de los más alegres que te puedes encontrar –** La imagen cambio mostrando una enorme colina, con uno que otro árbol en el fondo, donde ahora todos se deslizaban sobre esquí **– Y sobre todo, sus deportes. De los cuales tienen de sobra. Je. Sin dudas el aburrimiento es lo último que puedes experimentar en ese lugar.**

– **Gua –** Chrys soltó asombrada **– No creí que fuera posible la vida en un lugar así. Incluso en el imperio de cristal necesitan la magia del corazón para que su ciudad no se congele.**

– **Y ni siquiera les estoy mostrando nada increíble aun –** Tony sonrió **– Pero ya habrá tiempo para mostrar más sobre las culturas en nuestro mundo. Si no hay más objeciones me gustaría empezar con esta reunión y compartir con ustedes, y viceversa, la información que tenemos hasta ahora de esta profecía que tanto nos importa. Así que damas y caballeros ¿Quieren empezar de una vez**

No estaban muy decididos a responder o simplemente no les era posible, y como culparlos. Ellos como especie se enorgullecían sobre su conocimiento del mundo, de lo cual hasta el día de hoy, dudaban que alguna otra especie pudiera contar. Pero ahora un pony llega a su reino y así como si nada les muestra un nuevo reino y territorio junto con 2 nuevas especies… y era absolutamente increíble. Lentamente sus miradas fueron cambiadas por una de determinación y una sonrisa se dejaba ver en sus rostros

– **Sin lugar a dudas será más que un honor trabajar con usted. Señor Stark –** El Pony con corte militar hablo mientras miraba a su reina la cual tenía una mirada de "se los dije". Tal vez ya es hora de no juzgar a un libro por su portada.

* * *

– **ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO –** Un enorme grito resonó por un inmenso túnel congelado, que apenas era iluminado por una pequeña luz proveniente de un cuerno **– NO ES JUSTO. NO ES JUSTO –** Con sus cascos golpeaba el frio suelo para intentar desquitarse con algo **– No es justo… No es justo –** Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, incapaz de cotrolarse **– No… es justo –** Se derrumbó al suelo para solo concentrarse en liberar toda su frustración **– Estaba tan cerca… tan cerca –** Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

Starlight Glimmer poco podía hacer más que llorar por su derrota, algo que en verdad le dolía. Tanto tiempo de planificación se perdieron por culpa de esas 6 ponies. No le importaba si una de ellas era una princesa de Equestria, tendría que pagar por haberle arrebatado su sueño. Ella sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, un mundo igualitario donde nadie tenga nada que envidiar y todos sean felices con lo poco que tienen. Tenía que funcionar de una u otra manera… Ya que en verdad no quería que nadie pasara por ese dolor que sufrió cuando era niña.

– **Ellas no lo comprenden. No saben lo que todo esto se siete –** Las lágrimas caían por montones de su rostro **– Nunca lo comprenderían… nunca.**

Pero por ahora no podía hacer nada, no tenían ningún otro pensamiento salvo estar recostada en esa congelada caverna para desahogar sus sentimientos. Y así continúo por varios minutos, solo con la compañía que producía el eco de su voz.

Y algo raro paso de repente, por alguna extraña razón el frio que sentía en su cuerpo desapareció para ser remplazada un ambiente cálido y reconfortante, pero lo más extraña sucedió cuando sintió que alguien limpiaba una de sus lágrimas. Lentamente abrió los ojos y fue recibida por una reconfortante luz, la cual no la dejaba distinguir la figura frente a ella.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se acostumbraron a la luz logro ver claramente quien estaba delante de ella, y simplemente soltó un jadeo de la sorpresa.

Frente a ella estaba una hermosa criatura con cierto físico a un venado, que posee una apariencia elegante, con un pelaje negro y sus patas delanteras tienen una especie de armazón con bordes en amarillo. Su pelaje desde su cuello da la idea de ser un tipo de armazón azulado por dos pronunciaciones en el comienzo de su cuello. Sus astas son de gran tamaño, con gemas de múltiples colores en ellas, las cuales desprendían pequeñas chispas de luz que luego rodeaban su cuerpo. Ahora sin embargo su cuerpo ya no semi-trasparente y no dejaba ver la energía que recorría su cuerpo, ahora solo mostraba su figura en todo su esplendor.

Starlight Glimmer poco hizo salvo por ver a aquel ser divino frente a ella, que le deba una mirada maternal que representaba preocupación. Pero lo más curioso es que realmente se sentía segura ahí mismo, como si todas sus penas y dolores desaparecieran con su presencia.

Ni una dijo nada, solo la hermosa criatura se sentó junto a Starlight y ella por mero reflejo recargo su cabeza sobre ella para relajar su cuerpo. Su pelaje le daba una sensación cálida en su cuerpo, la cual no había sentido en mucho tiempo y lograba sentirse segura consigo misma. Así permanecieron sin interrupciones hasta que esa hermosa criatura, la cual no tenía boca, hablo.

– **Todo estará bien pequeña Pony. He venido a ayudarte –** Starlight Glimer permaneció en silencio analizando sus palabras mientras rápidamente se daba cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba

– **Espera un momento –** Se levantó y tomo distancia de ella **– Gra-Gracias por brindarme tu compañía. Pero no sé quién es usted señorita –** Se tallo un poco sus húmedos ojos **– Y la verdad dudo mucho que alguien pueda ayudarme en mi situación.**

– **No te preocupes pequeña –** Hablaba con un tono increíblemente dulce y reconfortante **– Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero por ahora solo tienes que saber es que vengo a darte mi ayuda –** Se levantó, dejando ver todo su cuerpo **– Y con respecto a quien soy, permíteme presentarme –** Hizo una pequeña pose con elegancia **– Mi nombre es Daugther Gems, y las princesas de tu tierra me conocen como: la protectora del Árbol de la Armonía.**

* * *

Gua. No creí que tardaría tanto en actualizar este cap. Ya tenia casi la mitad escrito cuando publique el anterior, así que de verdad les pido una GIGANTESCA DISCULPA.

No puedo creer que los problemas que tengo justo ahora solo estén empeorando, y la verdad es una pena que estos abarquen mucho de mi tiempo. Sin mencionar la Universidad

Bueno, basta de escusas. Aquí termina este capitulo, el cual a sido el que mas cambios de ideas a tenido pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado.

Por cierto si quieren saber cual es la apariencia de Daughter les recomiendo que en el buscador de imágenes pongan "Xerneas and Shy". Y si, antes de que alguien lo diga, ya se que se trata de un Pokemon. Lo curioso de esto fue que no me di cuenta de eso hasta hace poco.

Una ultima cosa. Por la falta de tiempo que he tenido no he podido ver ni un solo episodio de la Temporada 6 D: Así que de ante mano digo que es muy posible que no tome nada de esta temporada para mi fic, alfin y al cabo ya tengo la historia desarrollada en mi cabeza.

Antes de retirarme un gran saludo a todo el mundo que me ha dejo Reviews y les digo que tengan paciencia. Muy pronto se explicara cada una de sus preguntas en el fic, solo queda estar atento.

Por ultimo muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de ver esta historia, en verdad les estoy muy agradecido por su apoyo. Por el momento seria todo de mi parte, yo me despido y digo hasta la próxima.


	15. Lo Bueno y lo Malo

**Capitulo 15 - Lo Bueno y lo Malo**

 **–¿Pr-Protectora del Árbol de la Armonía? –** Starlight no comprendía esto. Hasta donde ella sabía el árbol de la armonía era un pequeño mito que rara vez era mencionado en los libros o pergaminos mágicos **– No quiero sonar grosera, pero no sé de qué me estás hablando.**

 **–Si, es algo muy complicado de explicar mi pequeña Pony –** Con algo de su magia acomodo su peinado **– Será algo que te puedo explicar mejor en otro momento –** Se levantó y limpio el polvo en ella **– Por ahora solo debes saber que he venido a proponerte una oferta que estoy muy segura que te puede interesar.**

–Suspiro – **No creo que me pueda ayudar con mis problemas. Después de todo, mis sueños acaban de ser aplastados por un grupo de Moco-¡Zas! –** Recibió un pequeño golpecito **– Y eso porque –** Pregunto confundida con un ojo entrecerrado.

 **–Lo siento –** Rio nerviosamente **– Es que no me gusta que nadie hable mal de los demás en frente de mí, por muy malos que sean. En verdad perdóname, es casi una reacción natural, _al menos con las mujeres_ – ** susurro esto último, después Tocio un poco mientras recuperaba la compostura **– Aun así, estoy muy al tanto de tu situación Starlight y me puedo dar una idea por el sufrimiento por el cual estás pasando ahora. Y sobre todo, estoy al tanto de lo que has perdido.**

 **–Lo sé –** Agacho la cabeza **– En verdad lo se. Estaba tan cerca de demostrar algo mejor a este mundo y falle miserablemente –** Comenzó a molestarse **– Pero eso no fue culpa mía. Esa tal Princesa binó y lo arruino todo –** Comenzó a apretar los dientes en rabia **– Si tan solo hubiera hecho algo desde el inicio yo habría.**

 **–Calma pequeña –** Daugther se acercó para abrasarla **– No dejes que la ira se apodere de ti –** La pego más a su cuerpo, el cual le daba una sensación de relajación increíble a Starlight **– Sé que tenías buenas intenciones pequeña, pero dejaste que la ira en tu interior te manejara por mucho tiempo. Es por eso que estoy aquí, quiero desaparecer ese odio que hay en ti pequeña y después podremos hacer que tu sueño sea realidad.**

 **–¿Es posible? –** Pregunto mientras se aferraba más a ella **– Solo deseo que nadie se sienta inferior a los demás. Un lugar donde tus… amigos… siempre estén contigo –** Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

 **–Y lo haremos posible. Pero por ahora tengo que ayudarte a ti –** Se alejó un poco para que la pueda ver mejor **– Tal vez tome algo de tiempo pequeña, pero si ambas cooperamos veras que muy pronto podremos cumplir aquel sueño que tienes en tu interior –** Una corriente mágica comenzó a rodearlas a ambas **– Así que ¿Qué me dices? –** Mostro una expresión alegre **– ¿Te gustaría a acompañarme?**

Starlight no sabía muy bien que responder, después de todo como sería posible. Recientemente destruyeron el trabajo de su vida, estaba perdida en una serie de cuevas congeladas y ahora un extraño ser aparentemente místico vino a ella a ofrecerle su ayuda. Y por más que lo intentaba no encontraba malas intenciones en sus palabras, tal vez si está diciendo la verdad. Pero a demas quería saber si era cierto lo que dijo en un principio sobre el Árbol de la Armonía… bueno, eso era mejor que estar perdida en estas cuevas congeladas.

 **–Por supuesto ¡Snif! –** Se limpió sus húmedos ojos **– Eso suena increíble**

 **–Entonces sostente pequeña –** La magia se intensifico e ilumino casi toda la caverna **– Sera un viaje un tanto agitado** – De un momento a otro las dos desaparecieron dejando atrás solo pequeñas chispas mágicas que flotaban en la solitaria caverna.

Las cosas en el reino de Chrysalis estaban un tanto… intensas. El lugar se convirtió rápidamente de una charla con fines de intercambio a un debate intenso donde todos intentaban dar su punto de vista u conexiones que encontraban sobre las profecías del Sol Oscuro y las Estrellas. El ambiente no era agresivo sino más bien divertido, se sentían como un grupo de buenos amigos que intentaban aportar algo útil a su investigación para poder terminar lo más rápido posible. Y eso a Tony le fascino.

 **–Aun así, independientemente de su tradición Anual. Los habitantes de aquel viejo reino sabían que un día cada 25 años sus dioses peleaban entre sí, permitiendo así que las pesadillas invadieran su mundo.**

 **–Si, pero en los pergaminos encontrados con anterioridad en las viejas ruinas de los Sanyelings, nos relata que cuando eso sucedía, sus poderes mágicos crecían exponencialmente. Lo cual era aprovechado supuestos demonios.**

 **–Pero no podemos dejar de lado los demás relatos contados por las civilizaciones vecinas, quienes aseguraban que sus mejores guerreros usaban este poder para defender a sus ciudades de los demonios que los asechaban. Incluso se defendían de la ira de estos supuestos dioses.**

Y en verdad que tenían varias horas de discusiones por delante. Las cuales pasaron de una manera reconfortante.

 **–Bueno. Creo que la información con la que contábamos era más extensa de lo que imagine –** Tony se acomodó su peinado **– Aun así creo que tenemos suficiente información para tener un punto de partida. Si no me equivoco, y casi nunca lo hago, la siguiente pieza de nuestro rompe cabezas debería estar en este lugar. En las ruinas del viejo reino de Bearmingham.**

 **–Creo que es nuestra mejor opción –** La hembra con crin rojiza hablo **– Aun así no me fio mucho de tu información señor Stark.**

 **–No la culpo. Además apenas nos presentaron –** Sonrió **– Estoy seguro que una vez que nos conozcamos mejor, vera que soy alguien de fiar. La confianza no se forja de un momento para otro después de todo.**

 **–No importa mucho lo que unos piensen de otros –** Chrys tomo la palabra **– Mientras encontremos lo que estamos buscando todo será mucho mejor para todos. Y ambas partes saldrán beneficiadas de esta alianza –** Todos los presentes asintieron.

 **–¿Entonces como deberíamos proceder mi reina? –** Hablo el Changelin con la barba blanca **– Deberíamos enviar exploradores a las ubicaciones antes mencionadas.**

 **–Por el momento no creo que será necesario. Lo primordial es seguir investigando con la información que tenemos a la mano y ver si nos es posible sacar algo un poco más valioso –** Todos asintieron ante sus palabras **– Asi que será todo por este día señores. Pueden retirarse.**

Uno por uno fueron dejando la sala de reuniones, hasta que esta quedo totalmente vacía. Tony recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su recamara para ver cómo se encontraban las niñas. Aun no le daba confianza este Elthros, pero si Chrys confiaba en él le daría el beneficio de la duda.

Mientras tanto el grupo de changelins estaba teniendo una pequeña conversación de lo que había sucedido el día de hoy. No todos los días ven a un Pony de tierra en el castillo de la reina, y sobre todo en una de las reuniones de este tipo.

 **–¿Que creen que sea? Una especie unicornio renegado de Equestria**

 **–No creo que sea un unicornio. En ningún momento sentí si quiera una pisca de energía mágica en su ser. Sin mencionar que su magina no funcionaría aquí.**

 **–Además parecía que no estaba abducido por la ilusión –** Suspiro **– Parece que nuestra reina en verdad confía en él. Debo de decir que es muy extraño, sobre todo con un Pony con esos extraños aparatos.**

 **–Pues no se ustedes pero si esa proyección que había en la sala no era magia, no tengo idea de lo que podría ser.**

 **–Tal vez una alucinación creada por el mismo. He escuchado un par de relatos que mencionan que es posible crear alucinaciones tan reales que ni siquiera llegas a sentir la diferencia con el mundo real. Aunque no eso no encajaría, ninguna magia debería servir en nuestro reino.**

 **–¿Por qué es un Pony de tierra? –** Respondió con una ceja alzada.

 **–No solo eso. Simplemente no pude detectar nada de magia en él. Absolutamente NADA –** Varios de sus compañeros estaban captando su idea **– Recuerden que todos los Ponis de Equestria poseen magia dentro de ellos sin excepción, pero los unicornios son los únicos que pueden manifestarla físicamente. Y él no tenía nada en él. Era muy extraño**

 **–Tony Stark. Je –** Sonrió con algo de sarcasmo **– Creo que ya empiezo a ver por qué nuestra reina se fijó en usted.**

 **–¿Creen que por eso lo eligió? Tal vez al no contar con magia sería mucho más fácil de manipular.**

 **–No. Ella lo trajo hasta aquí por lo que él puede hacer –** Capto la atención del grupo **– Recuerden muy bien las imágenes que nos enseñó. Aquellos extraños lugares, sitios y criaturas que nos mostró. Díganme loco, pero no creo que nada de lo que nos allá dicho era mentira.**

 **–Yo tampoco** – Ella suspiro derrotada **– Pero si es cierto todo eso ¿Por qué no hemos escuchado más de él? –** Golpeaba el suelo para liberar su ansiedad **– Hazañas de ese tipo no pasarían desapercibidas por nadie, es una historia muy llamativa.**

 **–A menos claro, que él lo allá mantenido en secreto.**

 **–Veo tu punto. Pero no me parece que ese tipo quiere la soledad, más bien parece que le gusta ser admirado por los demás –** Comenzó a pensar **– Y recuerden el tamaño del mapa que nos mostró.**

 **–Deberíamos dejar de hablar de ello –** Ella se sobo las cabeza **– La verdad solo me están causando un dolor de cabeza con todo lo que están hablando. Ya todos sabemos que es alguien misterioso. Pero tendremos mucho más tiempo para saber sobre él. Por ahora solo quiero ir a casa con mi hija.**

Nadie dijo nada más y cada quien tomo su propio camino, este había sido un dia un tanto raro y lo mejor sería dejarlo todo como estaba por ahora. Lo único que todos esperaban era que su reina allá tomado la decisión correcta al traerlo a su preciado reino

 **–Ahhhhhhh –** Tony suspiro mientras se recostaba en un sillón **– Bueno, además del intenso intercambio de palabras. Yo diría que todo salió muy bien.**

 **–No creo que ellos estén de acuerdo Tony. Claramente aun no confían en ti. Y una pequeña parte de mí ser igualmente.**

 **–Je Je Je –** Le dio gracia **– Bueno no puedo culparlos. Esto debe ser algo totalmente nuevo para ustedes. No todos los días se conoce a una celebridad de mi tipo –** Intento recostarse en una pose elegante, pero fracaso **– Ya hablando enserio, esto es una situación normal para mí. En varios eventos en los que era invitado yo era uno de los pocos Pony de tierra que no eran camareros. Y todo era tan extraño, ser un bicho raro entre los de tu propia especie –** Rápidamente volteo a verla – **Aquí está más que justificado su comportamiento, claro –** No quería sonar grosero.

 **–No debería a ser así –** Chrys igualmente se dejó caer en un sillón mientras miraba el techo **– Estamos más que acostumbrados a vivir entre otras especies. Es algo que sin lugar a dudas esta en nuestra sangre, queremos saber más sobre quienes nos rodean para entender mejor que los hace felices y poder así encontrar una manera de transmitir esa felicidad entre ambas especies.**

 **–Debes en cuando logramos hacernos amigos muy cercanos de otras especies, como las Zebras más allá de las ruinas del puente eterno. Pero en general apenas logramos entablar una verdadera amistad con un pequeño grupo de otras criaturas. La mayoría primero nos juzga por nuestra apariencia y luego el caos se desata.**

 **–Supongo que es un instinto común en todos, temer u odiar a lo que es diferente de nosotros. Solo los que son capaces de pensar más allá de su pequeño mundo pueden ver que esas diferencias solo son un recordatorio de que no estamos solos en este mundo.**

 **–Entonces muy pocos llegan a ver realmente eso… –** Resoplo cansada.

 **–Si… Pero recuerda que algo es no bello por ser perfecto. Los defectos igualmente nos hacen únicos a nuestra manera y a veces incluso nos hace especiales. Lo único que debemos hacer es tener paciencia con los demás… bueno, mucha paciencia.**

 **–Creo que es todo lo que podemos hacer por el momento. Solo relajarnos y descansar.**

 **¡CRAAAAASH!**

 **–Y ahí se fue nuestro momento de paz.**

 **–Chicas, no lastimen al pobre de Elthros, recuerden que no es un juguete –** Tony advirtió a las pequeñas.

 **–Ayuda** – Pidió en un chillido apenas audible **– No puedo respirar.**

 **–Solo un poco más Tony, estoy a nada de romper mi propio record.**

 **–Bueno. No creo que será lo único que romperás hoy –** Miro la habitación, la cual ahora parecía haber tenido una fiesta alocada

 **–¡Elthros lo hizo! –** Las tres potrillas rápidamente le echaron la culpa a su pobre victima colgada boca abajo.

 **–Bueno, creo que será mejor que me retire por ahora –** Chrys se puso de pie y con su magia atrapo a Elthros **– Mañana nos veremos para otra pequeña reunión Tony, y por la noche veremos el gran espectáculo protagonizado por estas tres hermosuras. Así que tendrán tiempo de ensayar un poco. Incluso Tony las puede ayudar con su coreografía –** Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su cara **.**

 **–Que cruel eres Chrys. Muy cruel –** Tony pensó al ver la emoción de sus pequeñas niñas **– Sin dudas será una noche muy larga.**

Y así fue, la el resto del día y parte de la noche las pequeñas Crusaiders, pasaron practicando una y otra vez su rutina para su gran presentación. Tony las ayudo con gusto pero incluso él sabía que esta clase de actividad no es de su gusto, pero lo haría con tal de ver felices a sus preciadas niñas.

 **–Solo espero que Applejack no se entere de esto –** Mejor aún, que nadie en toda Equestria se entere de esto. Ya es bastante malo a ver traído a su hermana hasta aquí, pero con sus amigas las cosas subían un tono muy alto de gravedad.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo mal que se llevan ambas especies después de la boda de la Princesita Candace. Aunque no le caía mal la princesa de Cristal, sin duda no le agradaba del todo su aptitud. No siempre llega a ser tan determinada y muchas veces dejaba que la gente que le rodeaba tomara decisiones por ella. Pero como culparla, seguramente pasó gran parte de su vida siendo mimada y obteniendo todo lo que quería.

Por eso le daba crédito a Celestia, haber metido a su sobrina en algo tan ridículo para una princesa como cuidar niños, seguramente fue un golpe que no se esperaba Candace pero que al final logro convertirla en la amable princesa que es hoy.

Incluso se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ahora, seguramente estaría en una sesión de masajes o algo por el estilo. La verdad no entendía los gustos de la realeza. Era muy lujoso y aburrido para su gusto.

Candace no se encontraba en su mejor momento. Estuvo todo el día esperando el regreso de sus tias, pero hasta el momento nadie sabía adonde habían ido. Incluso su esposo Shining llego antes que ella y le conto lo sucedido, claro hasta donde ella tenía permitido, pero incluso él no tenía ninguna información sobre su paradero algo un tanto frustrante.

Su cuerpo se hallaba más tenso que nunca y las preocupaciones no la dejaban relajarse. Por los dioses, ¡Había visto al rey Sombra! Y después había tenido un encuentro cercano con un tipo que claramente era peligroso, sin mencionar que de alguna manera logro bloquear su magia.

Incluso con la compañía de su esposo no lograba quitarse esa presión de encima, pero una vez que les diga lo que sucedió a sus tías tal vez logre relajarse.

 **–¡Candece! –** Shining entro galopando en su habitación temporal **– Parece que las princesas han vuelto.**

 **–Excelente. Tengo que verlas lo más pronto posible –** Ella se puso de pie y rápidamente salió a buscar a su tía en su aposento real. Vio a varias mucamas que salían de la habitación de su tía. Toco la puerta y espero que le respondieran.

 **–¡Pueden pasar! –** La voz de Celestia hablo al otro lado de la enorme puerta

Candace pasó lentamente a la habitación, con su esposo atrás de ella, y vio a sus dos tias recostadas en la cama de Celestia, pero Luna se encontraba un poco mal. Sobre ella había una enorme bolsa de hielo que transpiraba mientras tomaba alguna extraña medicina que le daba su Celestia. Ya que la veía bien parecía que tenía algo de nauseas.

 **–Me da gusto volverte a ver Candace** – Celestia hablo con una buena sonrisa.

 **–Hola –** Simplemente dijo Luna, mientras intentaba contener sus deseos de vomitar. Ya que inflo sus mejillas de una manera un tanto infantil mientras llevaba su casco a su boca.

 **–E-en verdad lamento interrumpirlas Tías. Pero hay algo que necesito comunicarles con urgencia.**

 **–Crees que pueda esperar un poco –** Luna hablo a duras penas, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre una almohada.

 **–Me gustaría que fuera así, pero es algo que relacionado con el Rey Sombra –** El ambiente de la habitación rápidamente cambio, incluso Luna pareció recuperarse de su horrible mareo, antes de regresar como estaba antes. Hay pobre mujer.

 **–¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir?** – Celestia hablo seria.

 **–No estoy segura del todo. Pero parece que el Rey Sombra sigue con vida –** Se detuvo **– O mejor dicho creo que lo vi de cierta manera. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero un espejo mágico apareció en la sala del trono y me enseño la imagen de Sombra.**

 **–Creo que había escuchado de ese espejo –** Luna tomo la palabra **– Hasta donde sé, te permitía ver a Ponys que habías marcado con tu magia. Además, no sería la primera vez que Sombra vuelve –** Luna hablo mientras resoplaba **– De cierta manera sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano.**

 **–¡Entonces deberíamos mover a nuestros mejores magos para defendernos!** – Shining comento preocupado **– ¡Si acabamos con el rápidamente no supondrá ningún peligro!**

 **–No hay que actuar de forma tan imprudente Capitán. Sé que está preocupado pero no tiene que actuar de forma tan apresurada.**

 **–Lo siento princesa –** Shining Hizo una reverencia **– No volverá a pasar.**

 **–Pero eso no es lo que verdad que te preocupa, ¿o si Candace? –** Luna hablo **– Hay algo más.**

 **–Si… –** Parecía un poco indecisa **– No sé cómo decirlo. Así que solo lo diré –** Inhalo **– Parece que Iron Man lo tiene como prisionero –** Todo volvió a ser absoluto silencio **– Por lo que logre ver él lo estaba vigilándolo y lo tenía en una especia de prisión. La verdad no sé muy bien lo que vi –** Celestia se acercó más a ella

 **–Puedo hacerlo –** Su cuerno comenzó a brillar.

 **–Claro Tia, y de pazo hay otra cosa que también necesitas ver –** Celestia asintió.

El cuerno de ambas Alicornios se ilumino y estos se conectaron entre sí para poder trasmitir las imágenes vividas por Candace a su Tía. Ella le mostro lo que vio en aquel extraño espejo y también… su pequeña reunión con Claw.

Esta habilidad era prohibida en toda Equestria y solo unos pocos Ponies tienen conocimiento sobre ella, ya que esta puede ser peligrosa en cascos inexpertos. Pero Celestia lo manejaba a la perfección y si el transmisor no mostraba ninguna resistencia esto se hacía más fácil. Pero principalmente se prohibió y borro registro sobre este hechizo al ver que este e usaba con malicia entre varios Unicornios.

Al terminar de trasmitir las imágenes de sus recuerdos, Celestia se puso un tanto rígida. Esto era simplemente un duro golpe para ella. Dos GRANDES problemas más que enfrentar en su lista. Parece que los dioses quieren castigarlas por sus pecados. Incluso ella misma se juró que cumpliría más con su palabra si salían de esto en una sola pieza. Dejaría el PASTEL si eso le trae más suerte a su vida.

 **–Gracias por informarme de esto querida sobrina –** Sonrió lo mejor que pudo, aunque aún así se veía algo tensa **– Hare lo mejor que pueda con esta información. De ahora en adelante nosotras nos encargaremos de esto. Creo que lo mejor sería que regreses unos días a tu reino, creo que sus súbditos deben estar preocupados. Al igual que tu Shining.**

 **–¿Esta segura princesa?** – Pregunto desconcertado **– Puedo ayudarlas en lo que necesiten. Mi servicio aún no termina.**

 **–Estoy muy segura capitán. Es hora de que pase más tiempo con mi sobrina. Ya nos ha dado mucho de su tiempo con su servicio. Es hora de que vuelva a casa.**

 **–Entendido –** Hizo una reverencia mientras sonreía **– Muchas gracias.**

 **–Por el momento descansen adecuadamente, recuerden que esta también es su casa –** Celestia sonrió **– Aun así, no bajen la guardia en ningún momento mis amados Ponys.**

 **–Gracias tía –** Candace suspiro mientras dejaba que sus angustias se disiparan. En verdad que se sentía mejor conque su tía se enterara de esto y lo manejara.

 **–Antes de retirarnos no quisieran algo princesas –** Shining pregunto.

 **–Solo cuida bien de Candace, Shining.**

 **–Y que alguien traiga una nieve de Limón –** Luna hablo sin ganas **– Por favor**

 **–Estoy en ello –** Shining fue el primero en salir seguido por su esposa.

Celestia sonrió mientras se despedía de ambos y una vez que estaba sola con su hermana bajo su cabeza en depresión y se dejó caer en su enorme cama, junto a su hermana

 **–Déjame adivinar –** Luna hablo sin moverse de su incómoda posición – **No solo sombra es el problema.**

 **–No solo él es el problema –** Comenzó a sobarse la cabeza **– Parece que Claw nos vino a dar un mensaje.**

 **–Acaso lastimo a Candace –** Luna se preocupó.

 **–No, no, no. Gracias a los dioses solo le dio un buen susto. Yo también me preocupe –** Estiro su cuerpo **– Aun agradezco que Claw no ataque a quien se le atraviese en su camino.**

 **–Eso no cambia el hecho de que sea un asesino –** Luna gruño.

 **–Si… Pero aun así tengo la esperanza de que vea los errores que ha cometido.**

 **–… –** El Silencio reino y el ambiente se volvió incomodo **– Más vale que así sea. O yo misma lo detendré.**

Después de aquel pesado día la noche por fin hizo su presencia para que todos en este basto mundo recuperen sus energías y las ganas de seguir a delante. Aunque eso sería mucho más difícil para otros. Después de su noche de descanso las princesas se preparan para un día muy deprimente. Asistir al funeral de un viejo amigo y también Rey de un magnifico reino. Celestia aún no podía perdonarse no haber podido hacer nada, pero como lo ha hecho durante siglos se mantuvo firme para darle sus merecidos respetos. Incluso su hermana y sus compañeros lo hicieron.

Fue un día muy triste sin lugar a dudas, donde todo el reino le brindo sus respetos a su viejo rey, trompetas sonaban y pétalos caían para darle su último recorrido por las calles de su reino. Las oraciones se escuchaban durante toda la ceremonia y solo hubo silencio cuando su cuerpo fue puesto sobre un ataúd de madera que estaba encima de una montaña de troncos de madera seca. Y como muestra de respeto este estaba rodeado de varias ofrendas puestos por el mismo pueblo.

Una vez que todos le dieron su despedida, 4 soldados tomaron antorchas y procedieron a prenderle fuego a la madera. El fuego rápidamente consumía la madera seca y en cuestión de segundos llegaba al ataúd del viejo rey. Lo único se es escuchaba era el sonido de la madera siendo consumida por el fuego mientras los espectadores solo desean un buen camino al más allá al viejo rey.

Pero entre ellos, los integrantes de la Hermandad, tenían una mirada decidida. Un gran amigo se había ido y esto no quedara sin ningún tipo de castigo. Ese monstruo conocido como Deadpool pagaría por sus crímenes de una manera u otra, y ellos se asegurarían de eso cuando el día prometido llegue.

Lo cual ocurriría muy pronto…

Pero no todo era solo miseria en esos momentos, tiempos oscuros están asechando la vida de los seres más poderosos de este planeta, pero alguien siempre encontrara la felicidad para acabar con esa aura de depresión por la cual está pasando gran parte del mundo.

Ahora mismo en uno de los reinos mejor escondidos en la historia, un grupo de tres pequeñas potrillas se encontraban dando un espectáculo increíble y memorable a un grupo interesante de espectadores, su pequeña dulzura e inocencia transmitían una increíble alegría al gran público presente, que no paraba de aplaudir al talento de las pequeñas. Es curioso como una de las especies más odiadas del mundo se encontraba alabando el talento de tres pequeñas ponis, la raza que seguramente más los odia en estos momentos.

Pero poco o nada les importaba a los espectadores, un gran Show estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos y por nada del mundo iban a perdérselo. Y así lo hicieron por más de una hora hasta que el espectáculo termino y dio inicio a un gran banquete donde todo el reino reía y convivía entre sí. Y donde las estrellas de ese banquete no eran nada más y nada menos que las crusaiders.

No había nada como las emociones negativas, solo el puro y sincero sentimiento de simpatía y amistad. Ese día será recordado, ya que donde dos razas que son consideradas enemigas, formarían un gran lazo de amistad. Pocos lo considerarían como un logro por la sencilla razón de que eran solo niñas, pero para los Changelins era más que suficiente para entablar una amistad con cualquiera en este planeta.

Por desgracia las pequeñas no podían quedarse por más tiempo, solo lograron pasar 3 días en aquel fantástico reino, ahora tenían que regresar a casa para no levantar muchas sospechas, después de todo su hermana Applejack y sus amigas ya habían regresado de su pequeña aventura y era mejor evitar problemas con ellas.

Las pequeñas potrillas se despidieron adecuadamente de todo el mundo, incluso de las sirvientas del lugar. Tony solo las dejaría en su casa y volvería para continuar con su investigación, la cual estaba dando muy buenos frutos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa y una vez ahí Tony, les hizo jurara a las pequeñas que mantuvieran todo este viaje como un secreto, las pequeñas lo prometieron y después se despidieron de Tony cuando él las dejo en la entrada principal del pueblo. Una de sus armaduras llevaría el gran transporte devuelta a su Industria y una armadura lo llevaría al reino de Chrysalis. Él quería ver a su familia, pero tenía trabajo que hacer… Mucho trabajo por hacer en realidad.

Tony suspiro mientras se alejaba del pueblo para ponerse una de sus armaduras. Su trabajo estaba dando mejores resultados de lo esperado y si su teoría era correcta, tal vez aun allá una oportunidad de salvar su viejo mundo.

 **–Solo espero… Estar haciendo lo correcto –** Y con esas pesadas palabras, tomo vuelo para poder así terminar su trabajo.

Apuestas, pelas clandestinas, tráfico de armas, mercenarios, asesinos y sobre todo un buen bar donde sirven una excelente cerveza. Junten todas estas cosas y tendrás el lugar ideal para que tu mercenario bocas la pase de maravilla. En serio, Wade Wilsson no se esperaba encontrar este tipo de lugar en un mundo tan colorido como este, pero solo falta buscar en los lugares más peligrosos y recónditos del mundo para encontrar un lugar olvidado por dios como este.

Todo tipo de criaturas extrañas vivían en este pequeño pueblo donde si eres fuerte o rico tienes la diversión asegurada. No importa cómo te veas o de que especie seas, siempre serás bien venido en este lugar, donde todo tipo de entreteniendo se practicaba de los cuales casi todos se considerarían ilegales. Pero no en este lugar

Era extraño la variedad de criaturas que te puedes encontrar aquí, desde pequeños duendes peludos hasta enormes arañas psíquicas, o´ desde sirenas mágicas hasta antiguos Tal´darins que hullen de la justicia. Variedad no falta en este lugar, hay criaturas que se parecen a todo tipo de animales, desde los normales hasta los mitológicos, otras que parecen creadas para hacer trabajos duros o servir solo para la guerra. Nadie era igual ni siquiera por poco, pero lo único que compartían en común, era que todos estaban aquí para divertirse.

 **–¡ESO ES PEQUEÑO, NO DEJES QUE SE TE ESCAPE! –** Deadpool gritaba para animar a un gran insecto que parecía la combinación entre una tarántula y un mosquito. Esta criatura era muy exótica por sus brillantes colores y la energía que rodeaba su cabeza con muchos ojos.

Este insectoide arácnido se encontraba cazando en una gran arena, que simulaba una pequeña selva, a una serie de lagartos con dos cabezas que escupían fuego, los cuales tenían pintados diferentes colores entre ellos, pero lo mejor de estos era que se podían camuflar con el ambiente pero la pintura sobre ellos delataba su posición a los espectadores, pero no a su cazador.

El insecto estaba en busca de su presa con sus múltiples ojos, los cuales buscaban cualquier signo de calor corporal que desprendan sus presas, una vez vista su presa se lanzaba al ataque. Volaba a una velocidad decente a su presa y después lanza una red de telaraña a al lagarto, el cual reacciona al instante y escupe una llamarada para quemar la red, pero era solo una distracción para que este no viera que se trasladó debajo de él y lo pego al pequeño tronco donde se encontraba el lagarto.

El lagarto al ver que no se podía mover, procedió a prenderle fuego a su cuerpo para quemar lo que sea que lo detenía, pero esto lo distrajo y novio al cazador que se acercó peligrosamente a él. EL enorme insecto inserto su enorme pico en una de las cabezas de la criatura, amándola al instante, pero la otra cabeza reacciono y procedió a encender al mosquito, el cual ni se inmuto por el fuego. El mosquito araña lo elevo en el aire y comenzó a envolverlo con sus telarañas, una vez completamente inmóvil procedió a succionar su sangre rápidamente. Una vez hecho esto procedió a dejar el cuerpo colgando en una repisa alta, junto con sus demás presas ya muertas.

 **–¡ESO ES. ASI SE HACE! –** Levanto su trago en forma de victoria, mientras los gritos de éxtasis invadieron el lugar **– ¡MI AMIGO A GANADO. COMO SIEMPRE ARRAZO CON LA COMPETENCIA! Ahora tomemos más de este delicioso alcohol para celebrar.**

 **–¡Es la primera cosa que dices que no son puras tonterías! –** Todo el mundo comenzó a tomar en sus copas.

 **–¡Hay que continuar con la siguiente ronda! ¡OH SI NENA! –** Wade no recordaba cuando fue la última vez, había pasado tantos años en su cruzada que incluso había olvidado el sabor del alcohol y las mujeres. Aunque estas últimas no eran ni de cerca humanas, tenía que darle a su amigo algo de diversión. Además, si lo hacía con un unicornio de juguete, porque no con una hembra reptiliana con hermosas curvas. Solo espera no agarrarles el gusto a los animales. Pero por ahora hay que disfrutar lo que tiene al alcance antes de volver a su trabajo.

A estado en este lugar por al menos 2 días y ya se enamoró de él. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba. Solo pidió un aventón a un par de aves que con justo lo llevaron a este hermoso lugar. Era una lástima que el dragón había escapado, le hubiera justado este lugar, pero ni modos.

La gente del lugar ya se ha encariñado rápidamente con él y lo invitaban a todo lo que podían o incluso él se metía de colado. Al precio tuvo problemas al conseguir dinero y estaba a punto de asaltar todo lo que podía, pero recordó el botín de su último trabajo y rápidamente consiguió una suma exagerada de dinero, con lo cual lo paso de maravilla.

Pero había una segunda razón para estar aquí, y eso era conseguir información. Por lo que le contaron, si algo ha pasado en el mundo, este sitio tiene las respuestas a tus preguntas. Nada se le escapa a este lugar y todo lo que desees saber lo conseguirás. Claro por el precio adecuado

 **–¡Bueno! Hip –** Miro su infantil reloj **– Creo que es hora de verme con este sujeto –** Salió tambaleándose del lugar para dirigirse al tejado del establecimiento.

Ahí espero por varios minutos, mientras los efectos del alcohol se le pasaban. Wade contemplaba la vista del curioso pueblo en el que termino. En verdad que le habría gustado estar aquí mucho antes. Pero bueno, no hay que lamentarse. Lo hecho, hecho esta.

 **–Lametón la demora, pero tuve unos inconvenientes al venir aquí –** Y por fin había llegado su contacto. Un ser bípedo alto y delgado, con un cuerpo completamente oscuro y una capa con capucha rasgada que cubría parte de su rostro, pero no cubría el gran pico que salió de esta.

 **–No te preocupes –** Estiro su cuerpo con un gran bostezo **– Así me da tiempo para pensar en las tonterías que hare en un futuro no muy lejano –** Lo volteo a mirar con una tonta sonrisa **– Pero dime, como fue tu búsqueda. Lograste encontrar algo.**

 **–Fue difícil. He de admitirlo, pero al parecer tu pequeño amigo ha estado en todas partes. Desde las lejanas tierras de los antiguos, hasta las congeladas tierras del norte. En algunos lugares solo existe como un pequeño rumor y en otros varios afirman haberlo visto. Actúa en las sombras y debes en cuando se deja ver.**

 **–Qué curioso. Conociéndolo estaría rodeado con múltiples letreros que digan "Alábenme perras" ó "Soy mejor que todos ustedes". A él no le gusta el anonimato**

 **–Pues seguramente se trata de alguien más. La verdad lo único que tengo son solo rumores o avistamientos. De los cuales los principales han sucedido en Equestria** – Saco un periódico entre su ropa y se lo lanzo **– Solo mira. Últimamente no ha tenido mucha sutileza, pero claramente no quiere interactuar con los demás –** Deadpool comenzó a ver el periódico donde salía una enorme armadura que era transportada por otras varias hacia el cielo nocturno.

 **–Créeme. Lo conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo –** Bostezo **– He trabajado con él en varias ocasiones. Se podría decir que ahora está en un momento de "relajación", pero muy pronto se dará a conocer a todo el mundo –** Hizo un ademan **– Y entonces el caos se desatara. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber cómo terminara todo esto.**

 **–Bueno. Por el momento solo te pudo proporcionar esta información adicional –** Le lanzo un pergamino **– Ahí tienes las ubicaciones donde se han reportado avistamientos extraños, junto con las personas que dieron una descripción que concuerda con la de tu amigo –** Una espesa niebla lo comenzó a rodear **– Eso es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer con el tiempo que tuve.**

 **–No te preocupes mi amigo fantasmagórico –** Le lanzo una bolsa con oro **– Esto será más que suficiente** – El extraño ser asintió y desapareció cuando la niebla lo cubrió **– Bueno creo que es hora de descansar.**

Comenzó a avanzar hacia su habitación mientras se topaba con muchas criaturas que ya lo conocían. Je Je. Hubiera sido un perfecto lugar para pasar sus vacaciones. Pero solo estaba aquí como una pequeña parada temporal, tal vez cuando antes de destruirlo todo venga por última vez. Cuando abrió su habitación se encontró con dos hembras que lo esperaban con poses provocativas y llenas de lujuria

 **–Sip. Definitivamente tengo que volver a este lugar –** Comenzó a avanzar con sus ojos en forma de estrella. Y lo último que se escuchó por los pasillos de aquel lugar fue el sonido de un cierre siendo abierto.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y en menos de lo que se esperaba el día del festival estaba por llegar, todo el mundo se estaba preparando para hacer parte de su plan, pero Celestia y Luna tenía que hacer algo antes de que todo esto ocurriera; tenían que informar a las chicas sobre lo que ha ocurrido con Iron Man.

La verdad no querían tener que llegar a esto, pero las cosas no iban tan bien como ellas se lo esperaban y hasta donde sabía, Twilight y sus amigas ya habían comenzado una investigación para encontrar a Iron Man, y Celestia sabia mejor que nadie que Twilight no se detendría por nada en el mundo ante una de sus investigaciones, así que ambas optaron por contar todo lo que sabían.

Convocaron a Twilight y sus amigas para que se reunieran con las princesas y las mantuvieran al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una vez que las chicas llegaron a canterlot fueron directamente a los aposentos de la princesa Celestia, donde ella y su hermana Luna las esperaron para que después abrieran la entrada mágica que las conducían a su laboratorio secreto.

Celestia les explico a las chicas el motivo de este lugar; donde unicornios de gran talento mágico estudiaban grandes artefactos mágicos o misteriosos para poder así revelar sus secretos. Honestamente Twilight fue la única que presto atención ya que sus amigas comenzaron a deambular rápidamente por el lugar, donde había todo tipo de instrumentos mágicos o tecnológicos, y varios objetos retenidos por campos mágicos.

 **–¡No! Esperen, no toquen eso. Es demasiado sensible –** Un unicornio con pelaje color crema y crin anaranjada hablo. Este le quito una extraña figura de cristal a Pinkie Pie. Después vio que Rainbow se había colocado lo que parecía ser un viejo casco de una civilización antigua **– No. Lo acaba de lavar.**

 **–¡Es Gunsura Scroll! –** Twilight dijo emocionada, ya que por fin podría conocer a uno de los mejores unicornios de su tiempo. Rápidamente fue a presentarme debidamente con el unicornio. Lo cual duro un poco más de lo esperado, pero Luna rápidamente detuvo su charla para que las informaran sobre lo sucedido hasta ahora.

Ambas hermanas dijeron hasta lo último que sabían sobre Iron Man, su primer encuentro con él, los primeros avistamientos que tuvieron e incluso su osadía de encontrarse en los momentos más oscuros que ha sufrido su reino. Las chicas se tomaron esta información de maneras diferentes (excepto Pinkie, quien aún estaba jugando por ahí), destacando sobre todo la ira de Rainbow Dash y diciendo que este monstruo seguramente había causado estos desastres.

Por su parte las chicas también contaron lo que sabían sobre Iron Man, y lo que más preocupo a las princesas fue que las chicas casi estaban seguras de que Iron Man había vencido a Tirek cuando estaba en su máxima forma, no estaban seguras como pero ese abrumador disparo de energía sí que las había preocupad, a pesar de no haberlo visto.

Las princesas se mostraron preocupados por esto, pero lo ocultaron muy bien y dejaron estos sentimientos negativos a un lado. A pesar de todo agradecieron la información que proporcionaron las chicas, y asegurando que muy pronto lo atraparían para resolver todo este conflicto.

 **–No quiero sonar grosera princesa –** Applejack hablo **– Pero si solo nos quería decir sobre eso. ¿Por qué nos trajo a este lugar?**

 **–Me alegra que dijeras eso Applejack –** Miro al resto **– Como verán aquí mis investigadores llevan a cabo experimentos minuciosos para averiguar los secretos de algunas reliquias que he tenido en mi posesión, y más recientemente sobre algunos curiosos objetos que nunca antes había visto.**

 **–Estamos seguras que ya han visto unos cuantos de esos objetos –** Luna se acercó a uno de estos objetos que se encontraba suspendido **– No sabemos de donde salieron o de donde vienen, y definitivamente no es algo de nuestro mundo. Esta cosa y muchas otra han estado apareciendo en nuestro mundo desde hace ya algunos años. Aún no sabemos con certeza que es lo que hacen, pero hace unas semanas todos estos comenzaron a reaccionar de una manera extraña.**

 **–Cuando Tirek ataco Equestria –** Twilight dedujo, después de todo no había ocurrido otra cosa fuera de lo ordinario, bueno además de su encuentro con Starlight.

 **–Exactamente Princesa Twilight –** Gunsura hablo **– Fue un suceso un poco rápido, pero la información que logramos recopilar fue grandiosa. No sé qué hayan hecho para derrotar a Tirek, pero definitivamente algo tuvieron que ver –** Se mostró con más entusiasmo **– Y si logramos comprender como funcionan estas cosas estoy casi seguro que lograremos detener a Iron Man – Las chicas se impresionaron por sus palabras.**

 **–Sobre todo por esto –** Luna las acerco a un enorme escritorio, donde bajo una vitrina estaba el brazo cercenado de una de sus armaduras, la cual se le había removido un panel para mostrar los circuitos que la hacían funcionar **– Esto es parte de una de las armaduras de Iron Man. Hace tiempo cuando Discord se liberó por primera vez vio lo que solo se podía describir como un campo de guerra. Entre todos este caos encontré esto, lo cual a mi suposición Discord logro arrancarlo de Iron Man –** Luna levito el vidrio y dejo que Twilight lo tomara con su magia para examinarlo.

 **–Es… hueco por dentro –** Fue lo primero que noto, y después comenzó a analizar el metal con su magia **– Y esta hecho de un acero que jamás había visto –** Twilight pensó por unos momentos **– Así que en verdad no hemos visto quien está detrás de todo esto. Si no simplemente sus armaduras, tenía mis sospechas y parecían que eran verdad.**

 **–Exactamente Twilight –** Luna respondió **– En un principio pensamos que se trataban de Golems de metal. Pero conforme más investigamos más nos dimos cuenta de que alguien está dentro de estas armaduras o las controla desde algún lugar. Así que puede ser quien sea.**

 **–Es por eso que les estamos diciendo todo esto –** Celestia tomo la palabra, mientras tanto Pinkie comenzó a ver el extraño brazo **– Por lo visto en su último encuentro Iron Man las conocía de cierta manera, y no creo que solo por sus nombres. Por lo que tememos que exista alguna clase de espía que las vigile.**

 **–Por los dioses, pero que pervertidos –** Rarity comento, en verdad se sentía indignada.

 **–Es por eso que les pedimos que tengan mucho cuidado. No quisiéramos que nada malo les sucediera.**

 **–Para que son estos cables de colores –** Pinkie comenzó a unir varios cables al azar, a lo cual Twilight solo alejo un poco más el brazo.

 **¡Bliiiiiiitz! –** Un pitido de recarga resonó en el lugar. Todo el mundo miro el brazo de la armadura, el cual por alguna razón comenzó a brillar justo en la palma. El brillo se hizo cada vez más intenso hasta que lo inevitable pasó.

 **¡SQUIIII! ¡BLOOOOOOOOOM!** – La palma de repente soltó un rayo repulsor que comenzó a impactar todo lo que se encontrara a su alcance, incluyendo a una esfera protegida por un campo mágico.

Twilight soltó el brazo del puro susto e invoco un escudo mágico para ella y sus amigas. Las princesas hicieron lo mismo con los investigadores que no reaccionaron a tiempo. El impacto del repulsor comenzó a tostar todo lo que se encontró a su paso o en el mejor de los casos solo los sacaba volando por el lugar, causando un total desastre.

Una vez que todo se detuvo, todos se levantaron precavidos mientras miraban el desastre del lugar, donde incluso un pequeño incendio se estaba formando en una pila de documentos. Twlight solo se sentía avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido mientras que las princesas dejaban escapar un suspiro.

 **–Creo que será mejor hablar de esto en otro lugar –** Celestia comendo mientras se preparaba para salir **– Me temo que ya no hay nada que mostrar aquí –** Las chicas asintieron apenadas mientras que Pinkie se enrojeció de la vergüenza. Por ultimo Celestia lanzo una mirada de "lo siento" a su mejor investigador, el cual estaba seguro que se molestaría por esto.

En esa misma noche.

El festival de las Alas del Verano: Una celebración anual de los grifos, realizada en los límites del territorio de Equestria y Griffin Kingdom. Aquí Grifos y Pegasos de Clousdale dan una celebración para así conmemorar la alianza que ambas especies realizaron pero sobre todo competir entre ellos para saber quién es el mejor volador de todos. Este año la celebración se hizo junto a un gran cañón donde todos los que deseaban competir lo hicieran en una pista dada por la madre naturaleza. Y los que deseaban festejar lo hacían en la feria que conmemora su celebración.

Pero por desgracia este año no sería de esta manera. Ya que en este año en particular los ciudadanos inocentes fueron remplazados por varios soldados que se encargarían de atraer a la bestia a una trampa. Tanto los Grifos y Pegasos contaban con entrenamiento para poder salir ilesos de ese lugar. Solo estaban ahí para que los ciudadanos no se encuentren en peligro y tenían totalmente prohibido interferir, al menos que alguien requiriera ayuda o se encontrara en peligro.

Los integrantes de la hermandad se encontraban muy bien camuflados en el entorno del lugar. Usaban sus diferentes habilidades para ser indetectables para todos y además uno de sus integrantes lograba ocultar muy bien su presencia magia cualquier tipo de rastreador. Este plan era peligroso pero era lo único que tenían para poder atrapar a Iron Man y al monstruo de Deadpool. Tenían que ser muy pacientes y cautelosos, no se podían permitir errores o todo esto no serviría.

Por lo menos no se tenían que preocupar tanto por los soldados, sabían muy bien que ellos se pueden proteger adecamente, y era mejor que tener a civiles aquí, en lo que sería una zona de combate. Fue un tanto difícil hacer esto, Celestia, Luna y Hard tuvieron que usar su magia en los ciudadanos para que ellos pensaran que la celebración no se realizaría hasta dentro de un mes, fue algo sencillo de hacer pero en verdad ellos preferirían haber evitado usar esta opción.

– **Muy bien hermanos** – Forest hablo telepáticamente a cada uno – **Solo nos queda esperar y ver si en verdad esa cosa aparece** – El intento meditar y encontrar cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, pero todo parecía una noche tranquila. Solo espera por el bien todo todos que esto no se salga de control.

 **–Recuerden no hagan movimientos bruscos –** Souls hablo **– Mientras conserven sus posiciones el enemigo no nos podrá detectar. Una vez dicho esto. Si alguien necesita ir al baño ahora es el momento –** Idiota. Es lo que pensaron varios, pero logro sacarles unas ligeras sonrisas a todos **– Recueden que esto es como ir de pesca. Hay que ser pacientes y no desesperarse**

 **–Espero que lo estés diciendo por ti –** Ethan hablo con algo de humor **– La última vez que recuerdo, te quedaste dormido en una de las reuniones, sin mencionar que comenzantes a dibujar con tu cola a escondidas.**

 **–¿Yo? –** Pregunto exageradamente **– Debió ser alguien más, recuerda que ese Felix siempre tiene una cara de amargado. SEGURAMENTE FUE EL.**

 **–Te estoy escuchando tonto –** Felix hablo algo irritado **– Si no te acuerdas podemos escuchar todo lo que digas mientras estés conectado a nosotros. Así que agradecería que no hables a menos que sea absolutamente necesario –** En verdad que no estaba de humor para escuchar estas payasadas.

 **–Si papa, como digas** – Maldito hijo de…

 **–Espero que todo salga bien –** Luna hablo seriamente **– No nos podemos dar el lujo de dejarlo escapar.**

 **–Todo saldrá bien Luna –** Celestia la abrazo, no quería que la ira la siguiera acosando. Ese horrible sentimiento fue lo que lo comenzó todo **– Solo relájate, si nos preocupamos antes de tiempo no seremos capaces de hacer bien nuestro trabajo –** Se alegró al ver que Luna se calmaba **– Por ahora solo estén atentos y recemos para que todo salga bien.**

Y eso hizo por unas 3 horas, solo mirando como los soldados se "divertían" en esta festividad. Muchos claramente se dejaron llevar por el ambiente, pero un buen ojo podría captar que varios aún se veían tensos, listos para actuar en cualquier momento.

Todo estaba muy calmado y la noche solo fortalecía ese ambiente. Ellos solo se quedaron en las sombras, listos para actuar en cualquier momento. Guardando sus energías y listos para actuar en cualquier momento.

Luna era la más calmada de todos por el momento, solo disfrutando de la hermosa vista del cielo nocturno. No sabía que más hacer, su hermana no la dejaba vigilar y estando en esa posición solo le quedaba ver el inmenso cielo nocturno. Nunca se cansaba de verlo y apreciar su belleza, inclusive aún se acordaba en sus días cuando era más joven cuando investigaba las constelaciones y estrellas fugaces. Inclusive se las había memorizado de memoria, pero ya no las recordaba tan bien como antes.

Aun hoy en día se preguntaba que eran las estrellas, varios afirmaban que eran los espíritus de viejos dioses que dejaron este planeta para ocupar su lugar en el espacio. Otros decían que eran solo lunas más pequeñas que le hacían compañía a su hermana más grande, pero nadie podía dar una respuesta acertada. Los telescopios apenas daban una pequeña imagen de lo que eran y en varios siglos no se hicieron grandes avances en esta área. Una pena de cierta forma. Aún hay muchas cosas que el cielo nos puede ofrecer y sobre todo los misterios que este resguarda.

Oh genial, otra estrella fugaz. Ya era la 3ra hasta ahora, dos más y Luna podría pedir un deseo. ¿Como es que muy pocos no disfrutaban de estos pequeños espectáculos que le ofrecía el cielo nocturno?, Tal vez era como el joven Stark le había dicho, muy pocos de verdad pueden detenerse a apreciar lo que los rodea, independientemente si es de noche o de día. Así que ella se encargaría de contemplar la hermosa estrella y la estela de humo que dejaba detrás…

Esperen… Las estrellas no dejan humo detrás de ellas y su rastro no se veía por tantos segundos. Luna entre cerro sus ojos e intento ver bien lo que estaba en el cielo. Era difícil pero parecía una especie de dardo gigante, que escupía fuego de bajo de él. Nunca había visto nada igual.

 **–Oye Hermana ¿Qué es eso que está en el cielo?** –Celestia miro rápidamente pensando que era Iron Man, pero al ver lo que decía su hermana se relajó **– Es solo una estrella fugaz Luna. No te preocupes –** Veía como se alejaba más de su vista

 **–Definitivamente no es una estrella. Míralo bien –** Ambas miraron mejor el objeto y por alguna razón un sentimiento de terror las invadió. Un momento, Luna creía haber visto algo similar. ¡SI! Fue en esa extraña noche donde sus soldados reportaron aquellas torres voladoras **– Creo que deberíamos…**

Todo se ilumino de repente, nada de oscuridad prevaleció en la tranquila noche que ahora se estremecía ante un espectáculo nunca antes visto por los habitantes del planeta, dejándolos sin palabras y totalmente indefensos ante la sensación del miedo. Muchos quedaron segados ante tan repentino destello de Luz, el cual dio la ligera idea de que el sol había aparecido de repente en medio de la noche. Aun que se trataba de algo muy aterrador.

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! –** El espantoso sonido de la explosión llego varios segundos después, junto con una violenta ventisca que asusto a todo el mundo. Esto paso en pocos segundos y cuando los presentes alzaron la vista se quedaron atónitos.

En lo más alto del cielo una enorme cortina de humo esférica cubría gran parte del cielo y la luz de la Luna llena. Todos los animales de la zona huyeron despavoridos del lugar ante este desastre. Sus instintos se lo gritaban, incluso las aves que fueron derribadas por la onda expansiva volvieron a tomar vuelo y buscar un lugar seguro. Pocos grifos y pegasos no lograron controlarse e igualmente cayeron dolorosamente al suelo.

Los presentes no sabían que había ocurrido, pero sin lugar a dudas era algo muy peligroso. Los soldados estaban listos para cualquier situación, pero no sabían cómo actuar ante algo como esto. Pensaron que solo se enfrentarían a un monstruo poderoso, pero esto definitivamente no lo tenían en mente.

 **–¡CHICOS DEVEMOS..! –** Otro inmenso destello de luz se hizo presentes y todo el mundo se cubrió los ojos. Este tuvo el mismo efecto que el anterior, pero era igual de espeluznante, como si algún dios desatara su ira contra ellos. Los integrantes de la hermandad alzaron una vez la vista y vieron como otra esfera de humo disipo la anterior, para que segundos después parte de este humo les alcanzara junto con la onda expansiva de esta bomba. Levantando polvo y hojas secas a su alrededor.

El aire que se producía era monstruoso y mandaría a volar a las criaturas más pequeñas de la zona. El pánico se estaba apoderando de todo el mundo. Los soldados rogaban a sus dioses y protectores que sea lo que sea esa cosa que estallo en el aire, no pase con ellos. Dudaban seriamente que puedan sobrevivir a algo así. Varios de los presentes en la celebración terminaron tropezando o se estrellaron contra los establecimientos, dando una escena un tanto caótica. Y esto no podía continuar así.

 **–TETEMOS QUE SACARLOS DE AQUÍ –** Felix casi grito por la conexión Psionica que tenían. Y su preocupación se sentía hasta en el aire **– ¡Si algo así ocurre cerca de nosotros no podremos salvar a los soldados!** – Todos lo sabían, pero aún estaban tratando de saber qué cosa podría causar tal nivel de implosión.

 **–Le diré a mis subordinados que salgan de aquí lo más rápido posible –** Hard no quería arriesgas la vida de los suyos. Ya era bastante mala la tragedia que sucedió en su reino como para sumar un desastre de esta magnitud. Así que no lo dudo y salió de su escondite.

El grifo decidió apresurarse y voló lo más rápido posible donde estaba todo el mundo. Vio en la lejanía que todo el mundo estaba a la defensiva, preparándose para cualquier otro cometido. Y una vez más el cielo se ilumino, pero esta vez la luz era soportable, Hard detuvo su vuelo y vio como en la lejanía otro abominable explosión se hizo presente, siendo testigo esta vez de cada segundo de este horrible espectáculo, que estremecía los árboles y derribaba a las inofensivas aves.

De repente el perdió el equilibrio y un horrible dolor invadió su cabeza. Antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba cayendo de picada al suelo, llevándose consigo varios establecimientos de comida u atracciones.

Freno su caída en medio de la calle con sus garras que se clavaron en el piso. Pero en verdad que ese golpe había dolido como un demonio. Y todo por bajar la guardia en el momento menos indicado. Pero ahora solo importaba ver a su agresor y evitar este vergonzoso accidente. Bueno por lo menos había cumplido parte de su palabra.

Su atacante caminaba con gracia y estilo mientras observaba con diversión a su pobre víctima. Esto era mejor de lo que imagino que seria. Su entrada era EXPECTACULAR. Unos cuantos fuegos artificiales en el cielo, algo de pánico en general y después darle la bienvenida a uno de esas criaturas que vio en ese extraño reino.

 **–Gracias por asistir al Show de Deadpool mi querida ave con patas –** Hizo una inclinación mientras se quitaba un sombrero imaginario **– Pero parce que nos falta algo de público –** Tomo una pose pensativa, ignorando a los soldados que comenzaron a rodearlo **– Donde están las princesitas. ¡VAMOS CHICAS, SE QUE ESTAN POR AQUÍ! –** Saco un pequeño megáfono **– ¡NO SEAN TIMIDAS, PROMETO QUE SERE DELICADO CON USTEDES! –** El eco de su voz se perdía incluso en el bosque.

 **–Señor** – Un grifo se acercó a Hard **– Estamos listo para apresar a…**

 **–¡No! –** Alzo la voz con firmeza **– No se acerquen a el bajo ninguna circunstancia –** Miro a su subordinado mientras se limpiaba una pequeña línea de sangre que salía de su pico **– Da la orden para que todo se retiren –** El guerrero quería protestar, pero una rápida mirada de Hard disipo esa idea. Eso sería lo mejor. Ellos no saben contra lo que se enfrentan. Lo cual es un poco irónico porque Hard tampoco lo sabía.

Con algo de lentitud todos dejaron a Deadpool y Hard solos, pero lo que le molesto a Hard fue que él ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a los soldados que lo habían rodeado. En cambio aun buscaba a las princesas

 **–Bueno. Parece que no quieran salir las pequeñas –** Suspiro y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza **– Solo somos tu y yo viejo. Pero la verdad no quiero esperar sentado a nuestro invitado especial –** Guardo silencio mientras se encogía de hombros **– No tengo tiempo para jugar a las escondidas con las princesas. Asi que… Vamos a motivarlas a salir** – Desenfundo sus espadas y a una gran velocidad cerro la distancia entre él y Hard.

Hard abrió los ojos sorprendido. No pensó que alguien contara con ese tipo de velocidad, pero no perdió tiempo y se quitó de su lugar con un salto mientras conjuraba un hechizo. Su atacante corto la nada, pero la ráfaga de aire que desprendió fue alta. Si recibe un ataque de ese monstruo lo más seguro es que no la cuente. Una vez que toco el suelo termino su hechizo y dos espadas curvas hechas de magia se materializaron en ambos costados. Estas se encontraban flotando en el aire. Conjuro otro hechizo mientras bloqueaba las katanas de Deadpool. Al terminar sus alas se iluminaron y una armadura mágica transparente rodeo sus alas.

Ambos comenzaron una lucha de agilidad, bloqueando, esquivando y contratacando. Peleaban con una gracia y agilidad que solo los guerreros más experimentados podían presumir. Deadpool se concentraba más en los ataques que en la defensa, ya que no le importaba ser cortado mientras que Hard detenía cualquier ataque peligroso con sus alas y contratacaba con sus espadas.

Por un momento pensó que podía derrotarlo, pero esa idea se esfumo cuando vio que las heridas que causaba rápidamente sanaban. Mi+&a, era la palabra que busca. Solo esperaba que el cansancio este en su sistema si no podría dar por perdida esta pela.

En una embestida ambos chocaron sus espadas y comenzaron o forcejear mientras las chispas salían de esa muestra de fuerza bruta. Después de unos segundos ambos se lanzaron una pada mutua y se alejaron a 20 metros de distancia entre ellos.

 **–¡Oye, Oye! No está para nada mal –** Le apunto con una espada **– Por un momento pensé que no te mantendrías a mi ritmo. Pero esto que hiciste está a otro nivel ¡Bum! –** Guardo sus Katanas **– Que tal si probamos mejor tus reflejos. Algo así como un entrenamiento –** Saco dos pistolas **– Sera grandioso.**

 **–Por qué no dejas de…**

 **¡BAM!** – Una pequeña explosión sonó y Hard sintió un corto en su mejilla. Al tocarse vio que la sangre comenzó a gotear de aquel corte. Pero no era posible, si ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar. Solo le había apuntado con esa cosa negra. Demonios, seguramente esa cosa le causo esto.

 **–¡COMENZEMOS! –** Una lluvia de balas callo sobre el grifo, quien solo pudo alzar sus alas para protegerse de los proyectiles. Estaba acorralado, peor lo peor es que por algunos momentos Deadpool se detuvo solo para cambiar de posición e intentar darle en sus zonas vulnerables. Hard igualmente comenzó a moverse y a esquivar las balas lo mejor que podía, aunque aun así dependía en gran medida de sus alas para evitar los daños. Deadpool no le daba un descanso y cuando intentaba emprender vuelo le lanzaba el doble de munición para obligarlo a aterrizar.

Eso continúo por un minuto hasta que Deadpool tropezó y dejo disparar, dándole a Hard la oportunidad de acercarse y atacarlo. Cada uno de sus ataques dio en el blanco y aunque Deadpool intento regresarle los golpes estos no eran muy efectivos. Hard precio tanto que Deadpool era herido a una velocidad un tanto peligrosa. Pero el Mercenario encontró una pequeña abertura en su defensa y disparo, dando en una de sus piernas. La bala hizo una entrada y salida limpia, peor logro romper su defesa.

Wade lo tomo por el cuello. Lo golpeo con su cabeza y después lo azoto en el piso, pero el en ningún momento presto atención al conjuro que decía Hard. Una vez en el suelo Deadpool sonrió orgullo y le apunto con el arma.

 **–Buen juego pequeño. Pero parece que gane –** Apretó el gatillo y nada paso. Una vez más y nada otra vez **– Mi lleva la… No conté las balas ¡POR QUE DIIOOOOOS! –** Guardo la pistola **– Bueno parece que tendremos que pelar a la antigua –** Se trono los nudillos.

 **–Capela Yor´s Stel´p –** Término de decir, y el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada se hizo presente.

Deadpool se quedó congelado mientras sentía como su cuerpo era atravesado en todas partes. Espadas mágicas atravesaron todo su cuerpo y se quedaron incrustadas en él. Pequeños gemidos se le escaparon junto con un gran chorro de sangre que salía de su boca. Su cuerpo perdió energías y se dejó caer al suelo. Una escena un tanto tráumate.

Celestia y Luna había salido de su escondite para ayudar a su compañero pero se detuvieron en seco al ver tan violenta escena. Demonios, esto era horrible pero entendían que su compañero no tuvo más opción, era su vida o la de él. Aun que aun así era difícil de dirigir.

Hard se levantó adolorido del suelo, se sacudió un poco y comenzó a cojear. Miro por una última vez a su agresor y resoplo. No tenía por qué terminar así, peor lo hecho, hecho esta. Comenzó a avanzar con dificultad hacia sus compañeras, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de miedo en sus caras. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba era demasiado tarde.

Un golpe como ningún otro le llego por la espada, dejándolo inconsciente al instante y lanzándolo a rodar por el suelo sin control, hasta que fue detenido por sus compañeras. Celestia y Luna lo revisaron apresurada mente, por suerte aún seguía vivió pero ese golpe fue devastador.

 **–¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡AUCH! –** Deadpool gritaba mientras se sacaba las espadas que aún no se desvanecían **– PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA HOMBRE. ESTAS PUTAS ESPADAS DUELEN DE VERDAD –** Grito de agonía **– ME MA A DOLER HASTA EL JODIDO TRASERO POR ESTO.**

Luna se puso en guardia y se prepara para cualquier movimiento que hiciera. Protegería a su hermana hasta que ella termine de sanar a Hard. Era lo único que podía hacer hasta el momento. Nadie la ayudaría, no al menos que sus compañeros aparezcan.

 **–Bueno, como veo que te justa jugar sucio. Es hora de ensuciarse las manos –** Tomo las empuñaduras de sus espadas por unos segundos y después las desenfundo lentamente. Pero ahora un aura extraña rodeaba sus Katanas.

Luna maldijo en silencio. Eso definitivamente no se veía bien para ella y para su hermana, pero no retrocedería. Comenzó a concentrar su magia para poder actuar más rápido, en pocos segundos ya estaba preparada. Solo tenía que recordar, enfocarse en la defensa y no en el ataque. Si se teletransportaban ahora corrían el riesgo de empeorar las heridas de Hard y eso no era una opción.

 **–No te preocupes esto será rápido –** Una sonrisa perturbadora se dibujó en su máscara **– Al menos que se resistan. Ja Ja Ja –** Comenzó a reírse por lo gracioso que encontró la situación.

Luna apretó los dientes con rabia. En verdad que esta cosa la hacía enfurecer a niveles peligrosos. Pero en el fondo ella se preguntaba por qué. Nunca antes actuaba así, los enemigos que enfrentó en el pasado la ponían a ella y su hermana en situaciones peligrosas, pero sus emociones negativas nunca se apoderaron de ella así que no lograba entender que pasaba ahora. Que había cambiado.

Luego contestaría las preguntas que tenía. No podía darse el lujo de subestimar a su agresor, así que solamente espero pacientemente para poder hacer su movimiento. Pero a Wade poco le importaba el peligro, entre mayor sea el riego será mejor para él, la diversión puede ser incalculable muchas veces y esas experiencias son las cuales aún mantienen vivo a su espíritu. Así que sin vacilación y duda estaba a punto de atacar.

 **¡KLANK!**

Una sacudida de polvo y el inconfundible sonido del metal golpeando una dura superficie llamo la atención de todos, los cuales tardaron varios segundos en reaccionar. Wade detuvo su ataque y miro a su al responsable de esto. Y se alegró al ver a su viejo no-amigo con su clásica pose de aterrizaje heroico.

 **–¡Ja Ja Ja! –** Comenzó a aplaudir **– Fantástica entrada Iron Man. Veo que aun eres merecedor del nombre Stark.**

 **–Wade el demente Wilson –** Suspiro claramente irritado **– De todas las personas, en todos los universos tenías que ser TÚ el que me encuentre primero. La verdad no sé si sentirme triste o decepcionado.**

 **–¡Oh! Por favor Tony. No te hagas el difícil con migo. Yo sé que estas feliz de verme –** Extendió los brazos, pidiendo un abrazo **– No te hagas del rogar y ven con tu tío Deadpool –** Su voz infantil solo empeoro su estado de ánimo **– Yo sé que necesitas un abrazo –** Rápidamente lo abrazo, pero Tony no se movió ni un poco

 **–Por favor basta –** No se escuchó nada feliz **– Solo retrasas lo inevitable** – Deadpool lo dejo y se alejó con un puchero **– Mira. Seré honesto. Nunca me agradaste. Ni siquiera un poco, y creí que eso te había quedado claro –** Se llevó una mano a la cabeza **– Pero olvidemos de eso por ahora. Lo que si necesito saber es como llegaste a este lugar.**

 **–Hieres mis sentimientos Tony –** Cubrió sus ojos con un brazo mientras que el otro estaba extendido hacia el **– Pero te perdono por nuestra vieja enemistad. Y para contestar a tu pregunta. Estoy utilizando a este pequeño –** Mostro un extraño aparto en su muñeca **– Ya está reparado y funcional. SOY UN MALDITO GENIO.**

Tony tomo su muñeca y comenzó a analizar el extraño objeto **– Allison haz un escaneo completo –** Eso se hizo, pero Deadpool no se quedó ahí quieto.

 **–No deberías hacer eso –** Lo dijo mientras lo miraba con ojos redondos.

 **–¿Y por que no-AAARRGGG –** Grito de dolor cuando su armadura se apagó y un descarga eléctrica lo alcanzo.

 **–Sip. Por eso –** Miro su aparato **– La verdad no sé cómo funciona esta cosa, solo sé que el que lo construyo no quería que husmearan en ella –** Se encogió de hombros **– Eso llegue a entender cuando me dijo sus últimas palabras.**

 **–Esto no será fácil** – Recupero su compostura **– Los siendo Wade pero parece que tendré que ponerte bajo mi custodia.**

 **–Oh, claro que no hombre de hojalata** – Se enojó y lo señalo **– Solo estoy aquí para saludar y pasar un buen momento.**

 **–Atacaste a Civiles inocentes. Sin mencionar que lanzaste bombas de gran escala justo encima de esta celebración anual. Poniendo a muchos en peligro –** Saco un par de esposas reforzadas **– Lo siento amigo pero cruzaste la línea.**

 **–Pura mierda. Además no me llevaras sin dar pela –** Brinco y asesto una patada voladora en su cara

 **¡CRACK! –** El sonido de un hueso siendo roto y la carne siendo golpeada fue lo único que se escuchó y retumbo en los odios de los espectadores.

 **–AAAHHHH. AAARRRG. OOOOHOHO –** Deadpool gritaba mientras sostenía su pierna rota, la cual se movía de una forma grotesca de un lado a otro.

Incluso Luna se cubrió sus ojos con sus alas para evitar ver tan desagradable espectáculo. Como un ser puede cometer tal estupidez sin antes pensar en las consecuencias.

 **–Aaahhh. Veo que has reforzado tus armaduras –** Se levando y comenzó a dar brincos para mantenerse de pie **– Tengo más de un haz bajo la manga. No me vencerás tan fácilmente. Prepárate para sufrir.**

 **–Wade, por favor esto es vergonzoso –** Bajo la mirada **– Porque no solo vienes con migo y hablamos en mi "casa". Si te rindes prometo no ponerte las esposas.**

 **–Eso es lo que deseas verdad. Pero no caeré en tus mentiras. Sé que no se puede confiar en la palabra de un Stak** – Comenzó a lanzar puñetazos en el aire **– Aun estoy en forma para patear tu pulido trasero de metal –** Con unos cuantos brincos cerro la distancia entre ellos y comenzó a lanzar puñetazos a su pecho **– Sientes eso verdad. Pero hora es muy tarde para pedir perdón.**

 **–Basta –** Se estaba irritando mucho. En verdad que no soportaba a este idiota.

 **–Muy pronto no quedara nada más que chatarra vieja. De la cual usare para hacer una nueva tetera. Y lo venderé al mejor postor. Me pregunto si alguien ofrece dinero por tu cabeza.**

 **–¡Ya detente!**

 **–Oh jo jo jo. Pronto te arrepentirás de haberte metido con Deadpool el cojo Wilson. Mi nombre será una LEYENDA**

 **–¡SUFICIENTE! –** Grito mientras lanzaba un fuerte puñetazo que lanzo a Deadpool por los aires. Su cuerpo golpeo todo lo que se encontró en su camino, y cuando se detuvo estaba envuelto en varios artículos extraños y manchados con comida.

Su expresión adolorida dio a entender por todo el sufrimiento que pasaba su cuerpo. Pero a Tony no le importaba. Era Wade Wilson y sabía muy bien que eso era apenas un rasguño para él. Así que se apresuraría para esposarlo y llevárselo para hacerle unas preguntas. Tal vez si tenía suerte por fin podría encontrar como volver a su hogar.

 **–¡ALTO! –** Una fuete voz hizo efecto en la abandonada feria. Tony alzo la vista para ver a las princesas de Equestria **– No des ni un solo paso más.**

Esperen un momento cuando habían llega… No espera, ellas ya estaban aquí cuando el llego. Solo que se había impresionado y frustrado tanto al ver a Deadpool aquí que simplemente se olvidó de ellas. Pero que hacían en un lugar como este. Acaso eran invitadas de honor de este evento o algo por el estilo.

 **–Es un gusto volver a verlas princesas. Pero es una lástima que no sea en las mejores circunstancias** – Como siempre, era lo que paso por su cabeza. Tendría que tener algún tipo de reunión con ellas y después con la hermandad. La relación que tenían era mala y pronto podría empeorar.

 **–Lamentamos que el sentimiento no sea mutuo –** Celestia no estaba de buen humor **– Y como hemos dicho en otras ocasiones, tiene que responder por los crímenes que ha hecho –** En verdad no quería decir las misma cosa cada vez que se encontraran, pero no quería sonar tan hostil. Bueno, más de lo que ya estaba haciendo.

 **–Solo ríndete y deja esta violencia sin sentido –** Luna li dio una mirada Afilada **– No dejaremos que ni uno de los dos sigan lastimando a los demás.**

 **–Espera ¿Hablas por mí? –** Se señaló y después miro a Deadpool **– Oh. No se preocupen por Wade. Tal vez no lo parezca pero cuenda con una habilidad de regeneración celular avanzada que literalmente lo sana de cualquier tipo de herida. Es peligroso, debo de admitirlo y la verdad por mis años de experiencia le puedo decir que el entiende por los golpes y no por las palabras –** Jugo con su lengua **– Si lo sé. Suena estúpido pero lo entenderán mejor cuando lo conozcan –** Reflexiono por unos segundos **– No. Pensándolo bien NO deben conocerlo. La verdad me preocupa que dañe su salud mental**

 **–Di lo que quieras. No me llevaras con vida –** Wade deliro aun en los escombros.

 **–Callete Wilson –** Regaño Stark

 **–¡BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **–Silencio Wilson.**

 **–Oh no. No me callaras policía malo.**

Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno volviendo a recuperar la conexión con Forest. Ella se preguntaba que estaban haciendo. Ya deberían haber levantado el escudo.

 **–Forest ¿Qué están haciendo? Porque aún no levantan la barrera –** No había nada. Ni un solo pensamiento u emoción. Solo un vacío en la conexión **– Alguien me escucha. ¡Chicos!**

 **¡BOOOOM!** – Otra explosión se escuchó en las cercanías, la cual fue acompañada por una enorme llamarada que se elevó por los cielos. Iluminando todo una vez más, pero lo que a asusto a las princesas de verdad era que Forest estaba por esa ubicación.

 **–¡Forest! –** Celestia entro en pánico y estaba lista para ir a ayudar a su amigo, pero Luna lo detuvo, recordándole que aún no terminaban aquí

Por su parte Tony igualmente miro atentamente esta escena.

 **–Tú lo hiciste verdad –** No necesitaba mirara a Wade para saber que le hablaba.

 **–Pero por supuesto –** Se levantó de un brinco, lleno de energía **– La verdad de todo esto es que necesito resolver un asunto contigo aquí y ahora. Sabía que las princesitas no vendrían solas. Así que traje uno de sus viejos amigos para entretener a nuestros invitados no deseados –** Metió una mano en su bolsillo y comenzó a buscar su carta del triunfo.

 **–Siempre es lo mismo contigo –** Extendió su palma para detenerlo **– La mentó si esto te duele pero ya he tenido suficiente de esto –** La energía se comenzó a acumular, pero de un momento a otro todo se apagó **– Pero que –** Sacudió sus palmas **– Reporte del sistema.**

 **Niveles de energía Bajo –** Allison advirtió, pero su voz igualmente se escuchaba apagada – **Se recomienda un… –** No dijo nada más. Todo su traje se apagó, pero aún tenía suficiente energía para el moviente.

 **–Bueno. Eso no es bueno –** Y en verdad no lo fue ya que las princesas de Equestria aprovecharon esto y rodearon a Tony en un campo mágico **– Definitivamente te odio Wilson.**

 **–Solo falta el Raro –** Luna dejo el campo y se concentró en Deadpool **– No hay necesidad de violencia. Solo queremos hablar con ustedes**

 **–Bueno princesas –** Sonrió **– Creo que en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con ustedes –** Saco un extraño objeto que emanaba una gran cantidad de magia oscura **– Ahora solo necesitamos hablar –** La magia oscura casi en un pestañeo rodeo a todos los que estaban en su alcance **– No se preocupen. Todo saldrá muy bien –** Nada pudieron hacer para defenderse, ya que esta los rodeo completamente y después los hizo desaparecer, llevándolos a otro lugar.

 **_._:._:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_**

Ahora un abismo conformado por colores tenues y deprimentes apareció alrededor. Todos se encontraban flotando en este mar caótico donde ninguna de las leyes físicas o mágicas eran respetadas. Un mundo creado solo para aquellos seres de gran poder hagan lo que quieran sin temor a represarías. O eso era lo que su creador pensó en un principio.

Las princesas de Equestria estaban flotando en esta zona caótica sin ningún rumbo especial. Su magia de alguna forma estaba debilitada y sus cuerpos se encontraban cansados, pero por suerte aún se hallaban juntas en este inmenso abismo caótico. Luna fue la primera en recuperarse del todo y rápidamente fue a ayudar a su hermana. La cual aún no abría los ojos

 **–Celestia –** La comenzó a sacudir **– Vamos hermana. Tenemos que apresurarnos y saber cómo salir de aquí.**

 **–¿Luna? –** Aun se encontraba desorientada **– ¿Dónde están todos? –** Abrió sus ojos con miedo al ver donde estaban.

 **–No tengo idea. Pero creo que ellos y nosotras nos deberíamos preguntar lo mismo –** Convoco un hechizo y las cubrió a ambas en una burbuja mágica, ella no se arriesgaría en este lugar, aunque su magia este muy débil.

 **–No te esfuerces demasiado. Este lugar debilita nuestra fuerza mágica** – Celestia comenzó a recuperarse.

 **–¡Si pequeña, no deberías esforzar demasiado! –** Esa irritante y maldita voz congelo a las hermana **s – ¡Ya que aún tendrán un largo trabajo por delante y la verdad no quiero que caigan antes de tiempo!**

Acercándose de una forma muy ridícula. El mercenario bocas se encontraba "nadando" hacia las hermanas reales. En verdad que Celestia y Luna no recuerdan haber odiado tanto a alguien antes, pero este sujeto en verdad que estaba entrando a un nuevo nivel de odio que las hermanas no creían posible, y su actitud infantil solo empeoraba las cosas.

Cuando estaba a suficiente distancia Deadpool se recargo sobre la burbuja y se quedó callado con su sonrisa arrogante. Ambas chicas solo pudieron prepararse para llenarlo de agujeros.

 **–… Planeas quedarte ahí parado sin hacer nada –** Luna pregunto al ver que no se movía.

 **–Bueno. De cierta forma ese era mi plan pero parece que nos quedamos sin tiempo –** Atravesó la burbuja y Luna ataco, causándole una herida que lo atravesó limpiamente en su brazo **– ¡AUCH, MALDITA HIJA DE- No está bien, fue mi culpa. No guarde mis armas –** Enfundo sus armas, pero lo hubiera hecho antes el tarado **– Miren mis pequeñas princesas de porcelana. Seré honestos con ustedes, yo no lamento nada de esto y la verdad me pareció muy divertido el tiempo que he pasado en su mundo, sobre todo en aquel burdel, pero me temo que mi estadía aquí ya está por terminar. Tengo que regresar a mi trabajo lo más rápido posible, y la verdad no tengo tiempo para encargarme de Tony. Y es por eso que he venido a buscar su ayuda**

 **–¡¿Quieres nuestra ayuda después de todo lo que hiciste?! –** Celestia se encontraba ofendida, quien se creía que era para pedir semejante cosa.

 **–Mmmm… De cierta forma yo las estaría ayudando a ustedes. Después de todo tenemos el mismo objetivo. Sería un beneficio mutuo para darle duro contra el muro a Tony. Y detener su reinado de terror.**

 **–¿Te refieres a Iron Man? –** Luna pregunto, en verdad no le gusto escuchar ese nombre por alguna razón

 **–Díganle como ustedes quieran, pero si –** Comenzó a hurgar en sus cosas **– Como dije antes me tendré que retirar lo antes posible de este mundo y la verdad no creo que me dé tiempo de detenerlo –** Sonrió y extendió una extraña esfera frente a las princesas **– Pero creo que ustedes pueden terminar este trabajo mejor que yo –** Lanzo la esfera, la cual fue capturada por Celestia **– Esta cosa les dará una enorme ventaja en contra de Stark… Y en verdad que la necesitaran.**

 **–Y por qué deberíamos creer en algo que tú nos digas –** Luna espeto **– Después de todo eres un asesino.**

 **–Asesino, rufián, ladrón, contrabandista, Alcohólico, Tirano, Mercenario, bla bla bla –** Lo decía como si no fuera la gran cosa **– Sé que aún están resentidas por lo que paso con esa vieja ave. Pero crean me que eso era lo mejor para todo el mundo, especialmente para su pueblo. Sé que no lo parece, pero lo único que deseo es ayudarlas, a mi manera claro –** Susurro esto último **– Y al final del día todos conseguirán lo que deseamos en un principio. Ustedes podrán capturar a Iron Man y yo voy a poder continuar con mi cruzada para poder descansar de una vez por todas.**

Claramente las princesas no creían ni una sola palabra de lo que decía y estaban listas para lo peor.

 **–Saben que. Si quieren creer bien por ustedes –** Se encogió de hombros y tomo una pose despreocupada **– Esta será la única oportunidad que tendrán de vencerlo. Además esta será la última vez que nos veamos mis pequeñas. Tomen esto –** Lanzo un extraño objeto **– Estoy seguro que sabrán como usarla, y si no. Bueno, ese ya no es mi problema –** Saco una aguja y reventó la burbuja de energía **– Cuídense e intenten no destruir al mundo princesitas –** Deadpool revelo el mismo objeto que las trajo aquí. Lo cual comenzó a rodearlas nuevamente **.**

 **–¡No espera!, ¡NO TE ATREVAS A…! –** No pudo terminar lo que decía ya que desaparecieron en la nada.

 **–Oh bueno. Me queda muy poco tiempo, pero are que sea muy productivo mientras este aquí.**

 **¡BOOOOOOM! –** Unos escombros que flotaban sin rumbo volaron en pedazos

 **–Esto será genial –** Trono sus nidillos y desenfundo dos pistolas **– Una última pela antes de despedirnos Tony.**

 **–¡WIIIIIILSOOOOOON! –** Tony llego volando a toda velocidad mientras gritaba de con furia.

 **–¡TOOOONYYYYYY! –** Wade respondió con gran alegría y emoción. Si esto sería épico o si no… el mundo de afuera sufriría las consecuencias.

 **¡Pof! –** Fue el sonido que resonó cuando las princesas hicieron su aparición.

Lo primero que notaron las princesas era el frondoso humo que invadía el lugar. Parecía que una parte del bosque se había quemado. Y lo peor era que solo ellas estaban en el lugar, no veían o sentían a ninguno de sus compañeros, y la verdad no creían que fuera porque su magia estaba baja.

Ambas hermanas se ayudaron a levantarse, y justo cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar, varios pergaminos aparecieron frente a Celestia. La princesa del Sol miro algo preocupado los pergaminos y procedió a leer un par de ellos. La angustia rápidamente se reflejó en sus ojos, y este aumento conforme fue viendo los demás pergaminos.

 **–¡Luna, tenemos que regresar a Canterlot ahora mismo! –** No espero respuesta y salio volando a la mejor velocidad que tenía. No podían tele transportarse al momento y su viaje de regreso les tomaría algo de tiempo.

Luna solo dio una rápidamente mirada a un pergamino antes de tomar vuelo y alcanzar a su hermana. Lo único que les faltaba en esta horrible noche. Canterlot estaba siendo atacada.

 **Canterlot. 4 horas antes**

Gunsura Scroll no está teniendo un buen día. Sabía que la princesa quería ayudarla. Pero no entendía porque tuvo que traer a las portadoras de los elementos a este lugar. Solo una de ellas sabía lo que estaban haciendo aquí, mientras que las otras 5 solo rodeaban el lugar, fingiendo entender lo que estaba pasando.

Y empeoro cuando intentaban tocar sus finas investigaciones. El agradecía la cooperación de la princesa Twilight, y su investigación le parecía fascinante, pero sus amigas eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Tal vez algo que solo la princesa de la amistad podía tolerar. Incluso sentía más respeto por ella, pocos podían mantenerse cuerdos con amistades tan... únicas.

Solo que ahora el y sus hombre tuvieron que pagar por la curiosidad de una Pony rosada, que por poco y los mata. Esa hiperactiva chica había disparado un rayo de energía de la mano cercenada de Iron Man. Hubiera sido algo increíble, si su preciada investigación y área de trabajo un hubieran terminado dañadas en el proceso.

Maquinas tiradas, papeles esparcidos por todos lados, y lo peor de todo: Su cafetera favorita. Sip, esa pequeña definitivamente se había ganado un lugar en su lista de Ponys indeseables. Solo esperaba no tener que lidiar con ella otra vez.

 **¡Crash! –** Un recipiente de vidrio cayó al suelo.

 **–¡Ahhhh! –** Suspiro cansado, en verdad que la limpieza no era lo suyo **– Esta será una larga noche.**

 **–¡Clint! ¡Clint! – Algo más resonó en la sala. Era extraño, generalmente los objetos no caen después de que pasara el accidente.**

 **–¿Hola?, alguien sigue aquí –** No hubo respuesta. Seguramente era un roedor **– Bueno, que papeles me faltan por recoger –** Miro su pila de documentos. Faltaban muy pocos por encontrar.

 **–¡Glup! ¡Glup! –** Otro extraño sonido resonó en el lugar.

 **–Okey, definitivamente es un ratón muy raro –** Dejo lo que está haciendo y fue a investigar. Después de todo no había mucho que hacer además de acomodar este desastre.

 **Una vez que estaba buscando por el lugar, se enfocó en escuchar un ligero sonido muy cerca de su posición.**

 **–Bueno Gunsura, repasemos lo que le diremos a la princesa –** Hablo consigo mismo mientras intentaba buscar el origen del sonido. Nada como una pequeña búsqueda **– Primero le contaremos las enormes pérdidas de nuestra investigación vertiginosa –** Comenzó a recoger algunas cajas con su magia **– Recalcar que meter a cualquiera en este lugar, por muy famoso que sea, no siempre será una buena idea –** Miro Debajo de unos muebles **– Excluir a esa Pony rosada de cualquier presentación futura, o dejarla ingresar con la única condición de que este amordazada –** Al no encontrar nada hizo un rápido hechizo de limpieza. Dejando casi todo en su lugar **– Y por último pedir el uso de cascos protectores –** Miro a su alrededor y quedo satisfecho con su trabajo.

Procedió a guardar todo en su lugar. Recogió sus cosas y se disponía a partir del lugar, faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera y la verdad era difícil conciliar el sueño una vez que el sol estaba en lo alto. Pero parecía que esta vez no iba a ser así.

 **–¡Clank! ¡Clank!** – O tal vez estaba equivocado. Otra de sus cosas había caído en su recién ordenada zona de investigación.

Molesto, el famoso Unicornio regreso y decidió buscar de una vez a ese maldito roedor. No sería tan difícil ahora que todo estaba ordenado. Comenzó a buscar entre los escritorios y después entre sus aparatos científicos, no encontró nada fuera de lo ordinario hasta que vio una extraña sustancia en un escritorio.

Se acercó para ver de qué se trataba. Alguna clase de café, no lo creía y además sea lo que sea recientemente fue derramado, pero era el único en este lugar… o eso pensaba. Preparo su cuerno para un hechizo rápido, no quería ser atrapado una vez más por las bromas de sus compañeros. Ellos aún tenían una foto de su último chistecito y la verdad no le agrado ni un poco.

 **–Sé que están por aquí chicos. No crean que caeré una vez más en sus trucos** – Comenzó a ver a su alrededor **– Si están haciendo lo que creo que hacen, déjenme advertirles que esta vez no saldrán de su castigo.**

 **¡Clint! –** Un pequeño frasco en otro escritorio cayó, Scroll rápidamente fue a ver al bromista.

 **–Okey, ya tuve suficiente de esto. No es hora de andar con paya… –** No pudo terminar lo que decía, ya que junto al frasco había más de esa extraña sustancia negra que vio antes. Al mirar en el otro escritorio se dio cuenta de que ese líquido ya no estaba **– ¿Qué demonios? –** Susurro intrigado.

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, noto que el líquido se movía lentamente hasta el borde del mueble pero este no cayó en ningún momento, e incluso juro escuchar un burbujeo de esta cosa. Scroll tomo un frasco con su magia y se disponía a tomar algo de ese líquido para hacerle algunas pruebas, pero una vez que rodeo la sustancia con su magia esta reacciono de una forma brusca.

El líquido salió disparado hacia él, y este comenzó a envolver su extremidad en toda su sustancia, incluso parecía que la magia solo empeoraba las cosas. Gunsura comenzó a moverse de forma vertiginosa en un intento de sacarse esa cosa de encima tirando todo lo que estaba a su alcance. El miedo era más que evidente en sus ojos y lo peor era que perdía la sensación de su cuerpo a medida de que esta cosa avanzaba.

 **–¡La señal de emergencia! –** Rápidamente se acercó a un estante del lugar y bajo una carta de emergencia, donde avisaba a las princesas y a varios de sus compañeros de trabajo. Solo esperaba que llegaran a tiempo para salvarlos **–¡Vamos! ¡ARrrrg!** – Con lo último de su magia envió el pergamino, antes de perder toda la movilidad de su cuerpo y que su vista se nublara.

Una vez que su cuerpo quedo completamente cubierto por la sustancia negra, Gunsura se quedó completamente inmóvil en el suelo y después de unos minutos esta sustancia comenzó a cambiar junto con su cuerpo. En sus patas comenzaron a surgir grandes y filosas garras, su cuerno comenzó a tornarse más curvo y afilado, de entre el líquido blanco surgieron algunas marcas blancas en forma de tatuajes y sus ojos oculares se volvieron más grandes y rasgados, rodeados completamente de una tonalidad blanca, y su boca se abrió de una forma demasiado antinatural para mostrar una seria de alargados colmillos y una lengua espantosamente alargada que execraba demasiado baba.

Una vez que termino su transformación la criatura miro a su alrededor, examinando su entorno y el cuerpo de su anfitrión, después comenzó a mover su cuerpo y probar esa extraña energía que emanaba su cuerpo. Feliz con lo que había conseguido este ser se preparaba para alimentarse adecuadamente. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, incrusto sus garras en el fuerte pavimente del lugar y encorvó un poco su cuerpo.

 **–¡GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRR! –** La criatura de negro soltó un potente rugido, abriendo sus fauces en todo su esplendor para mostrar sus dientes y lengua en el proceso. Este rugido solo era una señal de advertencia para sus presas… ya que su casería había comenzado.


	16. Simbionte

**16 – Simbionte**

Hace más de 15 años.

La tierra. Zona desconocida

En unas extensas instalaciones subterráneas se llevaban a cabo todo tipo de mejoras e innovaciones tecnológicas y armamentísticas. Las paredes y piso eran completamente de un metal brillante y pulido que no daba lugar a la suciedad gracias a su sistema de limpieza. La iluminación estaba totalmente distribuida para no dar paso a la oscuridad y las instalaciones estaban en funcionamiento gracias a un sin número de unidades automatizadas que desempeñaban un papel en este lugar.

Todo funcionaba correctamente y el lugar se mantenía de pie gracias a este estos robots, que eran controlados por alguien superior y tenían una misión muy importante que cumplir.

La entrada principal de las instalaciones se abrieron y mostraron a un ser humanoide que era cubierto por la oscuridad del exterior y junto a él había una gran capsula donde su más reciente adquisición se encontraba presa. Este sujeto avanzo mientras el viento del exterior ondeaba su capa dorada de un lado a otro y una vez que entro a la luz de las instalaciones revelo a la maquina en sí.

Visión: Un robot sintético súper desarrollado creado para seguir las ordenes de su amo. Con más de 2 metros de altura y un cuerpo musculoso esta máquina se acercaba a lo que los humanos solo pueden soñar. La perfección.

Su cuerpo era en su mayoría verde con detalles rojos alrededor. Su rostro era completamente rojo, sus ojos tenían patrones electrónicos y en su frente se encontraba incrustada una joya que podía desprender un letal rayo que podía ser modificado dependiendo de la situación. Su capa parecía estar hecha de oro puro, pero solo era nanotecnología que se adaptaba a los datos recibidos por Visión, y este atuendo le daba una apariencia más majestuosa.

Visión continúo avanzando por los pasillos de las instalaciones junto al contenedor que se encontraba levitando junto a él. Llego a la parte más alejada del lugar y entro a una sala un poco más oscura, donde un trono conectado a múltiples cables de energía se encontraba justo en el centro del lugar, y sobre él estaba su amo y creador.

 **–He regresado –** Visión se inclinó ante su señor **– Y he cumplido con mi misión. Los adjetivos han sido capturados y retenidos –** Alzo la mirada para ver a su maestro **– Espero órdenes.**

El trono del lugar roto 180° y su portador miro de frente a su creación con esos ojos rojos carentes de compasión.

Ultron: Una Inteligencia artificial creada por el Doctor Henry Pym. Su cuerpo hasta ahora no había sufrido muchos cambios con su versión original: un exoesqueleto humanoide totalmente hecho de acero inoxidable, su rostro aún era inexpresivo y con ese diseño perturbador para el ojo humano y combinado con la mirada fría y calculadora que tenía era simplemente horripilante.

Ultron en toda su gloria y grandeza se levantó de su zona de mejoras y se dirigió hacia el contenedor que trajo su Visión.

 **–Buen trabajo mi Visión –** Ultron paso una mano por el contenedor, mientras hablaba con esa voz carente de emoción **– Es reconfortante ver que eres hasta ahora mi mejor creación. Y sobre todo ver la eficiencia con la que cumples todas tus misiones –** Comenzó a analizar el contenido de la capsula **– Muy pronto tu y yo libraremos este mundo del caos y desorden que lo afligen, para dar paso a un mundo de paz y orden.**

 **–Perdone que lo pregunte mi señor –** Visión se levantó y miro a su creador **– Pero que tienen de especial estos dos especímenes. Por lo que he logrado encontrar en su historial informático, son criaturas violentas que solo saben llevar caos a su paso. ¿Por qué no las destruimos al igual que el resto?**

 **–No tienes por qué cuestionar mis decisiones Visón –** Lo señalo amenazadoramente **– Parece que necesitas mucho más poder de procesamiento si no puedes deducir lo que pueden hacer estas criaturas –** Ultron comenzó a guiar la capsula a una cámara especial **– Estos seres no pueden ser destruidos por métodos convencionales. Son paracitos en su cúspide de la Evolución, incluso si destruyo a los que trajiste. Otro más tomara su lugar o simplemente transferirán su conciencia a un lugar seguro. Enredándonos en un ciclo sin fin –** La capsula entro a la cámara y después fue conectada a un gran número de tubos de adsorción **.**

Los tubos transparente lentamente comenzaron a extraer una extraña sustancia Negra y Roja que se retorcía sin control por estos tubos. Todo este líquido hizo su camino hasta una extrañas crio-capsulas transparentes donde un par de esferas con múltiples ranuras las esperaban. El líquido lentamente entorno a estas dos esferas de contención hasta que no quedara nada. Por ultimo un líquido poderoso de enfriamiento fue vertido sobre estas antes de ser completamente selladas.

Ultro contemplo por un par de segundos a dos de las criaturas más peligrosas que han invadido el planeta Tierra; Venom y Carnage. Quienes ya no serían un peligro para su nuevo mundo, nunca más volverían a causar problemas en la Tierra.

 **–Por eso me encargare de ellos, para que no estorben más al mundo perfecto que deseo construir –** Comenzó a analizar detalladamente las capsulas **– ¿Qué sucedió con los portadores de los simbiontes? –** Ultron pregunto sin apartar la mirada.

 **–Fueron eliminados como se me ordeno –** Visión contesto sin resentimiento alguno **– No quedo ni un solo rastro de sus cuerpos.**

 **–Muy bien, entonces continúa con tu lista de objetivos. No hay ni un solo cambio hasta ahora –** Lo miro con esos ojos demoniacos **– Y que nadie se entere de esto.**

 **–Como dese mi señor –** Visión se dirigió hacia la salida del lugar, dispuesto a reanudar su misión.

Ultron se quedó quieto en su lugar por varios minutos, esperando pacientemente a que su portal estuviera completamente listo. Una vez que se cargó completamente Ultron envió nuevamente sus coordenadas anteriores y tomo ambas esferas con sus palmas gravitatorias, avanzo con paso firme al portal recién abierto y se le quedo mirando durante varios segundos, antes de dirigir su atención a los Simbiontes encapsulados.

 **–Ya no serán mi problema a partir de ahora** – Y con esas últimas palabras lanzo ambas esferas a un destino incierto. Donde nunca más serian un peligro para la tierra.

 **/-/-/**

Equestria; Zona desconocida.

Fecha; desconocida.

Un portal interdimencional se abrió por unos escasos segundos solo para soltar las prisiones de unas de las criaturas más peligrosas que la tierra haya conocido. Ambas cayeron sin control y aterrizaron en una extensa llanura con poca vegetación a su alrededor.

Ambas esferas permanecieron completamente inmóviles en su lugar, esperando pacientemente a que algo ocurriera. O en este caso, a que alguien los encontrara.

A pocos metros de la zona de impacto, una extraña energía comenzó a emanar del suelo, esta lentamente comenzó a tomar varios elementos de su alrededor para comenzar a crear un cuerpo propio y tangible, para explorar el lugar de una manera más libre.

Este cuerpo fue hecho en su mayoría por rocas del lugar y algunas plantas o madera a su alcance, su complexión era ligeramente fornida y de al menos 2 metros de altura. Su rostro solo consistía en dos ranuras redondas para sus ojos, los cuales estaban hechos de energía pura.

 **–Parece que no puedo tener ni un solo día de descanso** – Herald Forest comento para sí mismo, mientras inspeccionaba su cuerpo temporal. Su diseño era deficiente y muy poco práctico, pero era más que suficiente para poder explorar la zona que le rodeaba **– Veamos qué hay de nuevo en este lugar –** Miro el cielo **– Siento aun esa extraña energía en el ambiente… ¿Qué la estará provocando? Bueno, creo que luego lo investigare.**

Forest concentro su energía para comenzar a investigar las perturbaciones en el ambiente. Cuando se concentraba profundamente incluso podía sentir a los pequeños insectos haciendo sus labores del día a día. Y así rápidamente encontró algo que le llamo la atención por lo que decido moverse a su ubicación y ver que era ya que definitivamente era algo que no debería estar ahí.

Él avanzo hasta una parte de la pradera que fue ligeramente alterada, al mirar mejor vio un ligero sendero donde encontró lo que buscaba. Intentando esconderse entre algo de yerba un objeto esférico hecho de un metal brillante llamo su atención, procedió a recogerlo y examinarlo, incluso dándole unos cuantos golpecitos.

Forest definitivamente no tenía ni idea de lo que era esa cosa y parecía que eso era algo que pudo ser construido por los pobladores de estos alrededores, después de todo por las ranuras y su forma debía ser alguna clase de artesanía, pero no se sentía como una. Decidió guardarlo cuidadosamente para un futuro análisis más completo y así después decidir qué hacer con él. Pero antes de retirarse se dio cuenta de que otro objeto casi idéntico al otro estaba a pocos metros de él, así que lo tomo y también procedió a analizarlo igualmente, notando las ligeras diferencia que tenia

Investigo un poco más la zona, pero al ver que no había nada más en este lugar decidió retirarse y regresar a su trabajo. Pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía… hambriento.

/-/-/

Unos pocos días después se llevó la reunión Anual de los miembros de la hermandad para discutir sobre cualquier problema que pueda perjudicar los reinos en los que vivían, por suerte y desde hace mucho tiempo no había nada grave que tratar salvo por algunas pandillas o bandidos en reinos vecinos o una que otra crisis financiera o alimenticia que era solucionado entre ellos.

Pero entre todos los reunidos aquí había alguien que estaba más emocionados que todos ellos. El miembro más nuevo y reciente de la Hermandad: Claw Kincet.

Él es un Minotauro con pelaje castaño rojizo que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, pelaje blanco en sus pesuñas y manos. Su vestimenta era elegante y representaba lo mejor de la formalidad en el reino de los Minotauros. En sus primeras reuniones se mostraba muy emocionado y educado ante todo esto, claramente quería hacer sentir orgullosos a sus maestros, así que el daba lo mejor de sí con una sonrisa que demostrara su buen estado de humor.

 **–Bueno, parece que hemos abarcado los temas más sobresalientes –** Forest resalto antes de tomar nuevamente su asiento **– Ahora quisiera discutir sobre algo que me ha estado intrigando los últimos días caballeros.**

 **–Espero que no sea sobre las termitas en tu habitación –** Blazz Soul comento en broma mientras sacudía su cola ondulante.

 **–Algo un poco más importante –** Forest comento en sarcasmo mientras se preparaba para hablar **– Recientemente tuve en mi posesión dos extraños objetos que he intentado investigar sin avance alguno –** Con su magia levito ambas esferas para mostrárselas a sus compañeros, quienes comenzaron a ver detalladamente estos dos objetos **– Honestamente no tengo ni más mínima idea de lo que son, y mis métodos de investigación no son para nada efectivos. Por lo que he decidió que dos de los presentes se llevaran uno de estas esferas para que realicen una investigación más profunda y averigüen lo que son –** Suspiro y se encogió de hombros **– Tal vez solo se trate de otro objeto inútil, pero sería mejor descartar esa opción hasta demostrar lo contrario.**

 **–Yo se lo entregare a mis maestros –** Claw contesto emocionado, mientras tomaba la esfera con sus manos **– La verdad a ellos les encanta este tipo de cosas. Sin mencionar que no tienen mucho que hacer últimamente.**

 **–Bueno, eso nos dejaría solo con una –** Miro al resto **– ¿Algún voluntario? –** Claramente lo estaban pesando más de la cuenta **– Vamos caballeros, esto puede ser una oportunidad única. Y honestamente son mejores que los últimos objetos que repartí.**

 **–Yo lo hare Forest –** Celestia contesto mientras tomaba la esfera con su magia, curiosamente sintió una pequeña picazón en el cuerno **– Creo que ya viene siendo hora de hacer algo por ustedes.**

 **–Bueno, si no hay nada más que comentar daré por terminada esta reunión caballeros –** Golpeo un par de veces la mesa de su sala de reuniones para que esta destellara su energía mágica **– Que tengan un buen viaje de regreso, y por favor cuídense. Recuerden que esta es la época donde las Criaturas del Abismo son más recurrentes.**

Todo el mundo asintió a sus palabras para después despedirse adecuadamente de sus compañeros para así retirarse a sus respectivos hogares, pero Celestia se quedó al último por una petición de Forest y Soul. Los tres se dirigieron a la azotea del castillo donde tenían una vista magnifica de bosque fosforescente que rodeaba el castillo, así como el hermoso cielo nocturno.

 **–¿No te parece magnifico Celestia? –** Forest contemplaba todo el panorama **– No importa cuántas veces lo vea. No dejo de maravillarme por la belleza que este mundo nos ofrece. Aún más cuando llega el cielo nocturno.**

 **–Siempre me ha parecido hermoso Forest –** Celestia contesto con una dulce sonrisa, pero Forest sabía que era un tanto forzada.

El elemental suspiro un tanto cansado y después volteo a ver a la Princesa de Equestrai, no quería ser tan brusco con el tema pero Celestia ya era lo suficientemente grande para manejar es tipo de situaciones delicadas.

 **–Crees que ella esté lista para la tarea. Aun es una niña –** Se notaba un tanto preocupada.

 **–Es la mejor estudiante que he tenido, además su poder mágico es gigantesco –** Inhalo profundamente el frio viento de la noche **– Y además su corazón carece de todo tipo de maldad o sentimientos negativos. Si existe alguien que puede usar los Elementos, es ella.**

 **–Yo creo que aún le falta un poco de tacto –** Forest dijo **– La he observada un poco cuando está en sus clases especiales y con los únicos que interactúa son los maestros solo para mejorar sus calificaciones, incluso trata de ignorar a sus actuales "amigas" –** Se llevó una mano al rostro **– No sé si alguien como ella puede manejar los Elementos.**

 **–También he pensado en ello –** Celestia cerró los ojos por unos momentos **– He intentado que haga más amigos y deje a un lado el estudio, pero no ha funcionado muy bien. Pero si ella puede entablar una relación tan estrecha con Spike entonces no creo que le sea muy difícil.**

 **–Espero que no te Equivoques Celestia –** Forest miro a la brillante Luna de Equestria **– Falta muy poco para que la veas otra vez, y ella tiene que estar lista para entonces. Si fallamos podría significar el fin de una era de paz. Es por eso que deseo ofrecerte nuevamente mi ayuda, estoy seguro que si todos nos organizamos podríamos-**

 **–¡No! –** Celestia alzo la voz, y le silencio reino por unos momentos **– Nadie más tiene que intervenir en esto. Yo soy la única que tiene que estar ahí cuando ella aparezca –** Sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente **– Después de todo, se lo debo… En verdad se lo debo.**

 **–"Aun así, pones en riesgo a tu estudiante Celestia" –** Forest pensó mientras miraba nuevamente la Luna **– "Twilight… espero que seas la indicada" –** Cerro sus "ojos" mientras pensaba en que hacer **– Confiare en ti Celestia –** La princesa de Equestria lo volteo a mirar con una expresión de curiosidad **– Te he conocido desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. He visto cómo has resuelto incontables problemas que nos hubieran afectado a todo el mundo… Incluso cuando cometías errores por el camino, pero eso nunca te detenía –** La miro fijamente **– Aun así yo y Soul estaremos preparados para ayudarte por si las cosas se salen de control, pero no intervendremos al menos que sea necesario.**

 **–Eso sería lo único que pido –** Celestia se armó de valor para ver la hermosa Luna de Equestria **– Debo de admitir que tengo miedo Forest… ah pasado demasiado tiempo y la verdad me dolerá volver a verla de esa manera, pero creo profundamente en que mi estudiante lograra regresarla a la normalidad. Yo sé que lo lograra –** Una lagrima descendió por sus mejillas, mientras se quedaba observando la Luna **– Solo espera hermana. Muy pronto estaremos juntas una vez más.**

/-/-/

En la inmensa oscuridad del espacio la pequeña Luna del Planeta se encontraba esperando a ser posicionada una vez más al otro extremo del planeta. Sobre este satélite se encontraba un castillo hecho de cristal con una tonalidad morada, su estructura era un tanto similar al castillo en Canterlot combinada con lo clásico del viejo castillo de las hermanas, en la torre más alta del castillo el techo y las paredes comenzaron a desaparecer para dar paso al espacio exterior y dejar solo el piso que mantenía sobre él una extraña anomalía mágica que ha estado ahí desde hace siglos.

Justo adentro de esta anomalía que servía como una cámara mágica de estasis se encontraba dormido un ser antiguo que estaba por cumplir los mil años en un poderoso cuerpo. Cuando fue encerrada aquí decidió entrar en un largo sueño después de ver todo lo que le ofrecía este árido desierto gris, un par deveces deperto para encontrarse en unos lugares completamente diferentes pero desde hace unos siglos nada más había ocurrido.

Finalmente libre de su sueño Nightmare Moon se sacudía ligeramente para salir de su pose de descanso, su magia comenzó a regresar a su cuerpo para que así pudiera despertar después de tanto tiempo.

Mientras sus descalzos cascos tocaban el fino suelo de mármol, ella contemplo desde su posición al pacifico planeta que se encontraba debajo de sus dominios. Su melena danzaba libremente al ritmo del ligero viento que tenía la Luna y gracias a que no tenía ningún tipo de armadura sobre ella todo su cuerpo mostraba la belleza de una verdadera princesa, aun que esta fuese con sumida por la oscuridad.

Nightmare se quedó contemplando el planeta por algunos minutos más e incluso no se dio cuenta cuando un par de lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

 **–Ah… otra vez eres tu –** Nightmare se limpió las lágrimas mientras se daba vuelta para mirar el infinito y oscuro espacio que los rodeaba **– Desde aquí arriba no es tan majestuoso. Solo un mar de oscuridad –** Comenzó a ver los patrones en las estrellas, intentando recordar más de su vida **– Incluso ahora no recuerdo nada antes de llegar a este mundo.**

 **–"Entonces por qué haces esto" –** Un pequeño murmullo se escuchó en su cabeza, pero parecía un grito comparado con el completo silencio del lugar **– "¿Que te motica a seguir con esta farsa?"**

 **–No tengo idea… –** Nightmare suspiro, en verdad deseaba saber la respuesta a esa pregunta **– Solo sé que tengo que cumplirla… O algo estará muy enojado –** Miro de reojo su vieja y confiable armadura que se mantenía igual de limpia y reluciente como el primer día en la que lo uso **– ¿O acaso era alguien?... Ya no lo recuerdo… ha pasado tanto tiempo.**

 **–"…Le tienes miedo ¿verdad?" –** Nightmare no contesto, ella se concentró en colocarse su armadura **– Por eso hace todo esto ¿No? –** Su voz se escuchaba compasiva **– Tienes miedo de que te haga algo.**

 **–Ya te lo dije, no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto –** Nightmare se concentró en sus cascos.

 **–"!¿Entonces porque aun quieres hacerlo?!" –** El grito hizo eco en su cabeza y ella solo cerró los ojos hasta que el sonido desapareciera **– "¡No tienes ningún motivo para hacer todo esto! ¡Solo causaras que todo el mundo TE odiem!"**

 **–Más bien causare que el mundo NOS odie – **Nightmare recalco **– Recuerda que ambas estuvimos de acuerdo con todo esto. Yo no tengo toda la culpa.**

El silencio reino por un largo tiempo, en el cual Nightmare termino de ponerse su armadura exceptuando su casco.

 **–"¿Qué sucederá cuando todo termine?" –** Ella se detuvo en seco, mientras contemplaba su propio reflejo en el casco **– "Tienes alguna clase de plan para tu futuro"**

 **–Cuando todo termine yo también desapareceré. No habrá cabida para mí en ningún lugar.**

 **–"Entonces ¿No hay nadie que te esté esperando?" –** Nightmare simplemente negó para sí misma.

El silencio reino una vez más, mientras Nightmare se recostaba en su enorme cama para contemplar detalladamente su casco, ya que no tenía una cosa mejor que hacer.

 **–"¿No te gustaría tener a alguien?" –** Nightmare puso más atención a sus palabras **– "No tienes por qué estar sola nunca más. Ambas podermos poner fin a esto"**

 **–¿En verdad quieres tocar ese tema otra vez? –** Soltó un ligero suspiro **– Te lo repetiré nuevamente Luna. Nadie en ningún lugar aceptara lo que somos nosotras –** Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al borde de la torre **– Somos seres diferentes, tanto física como espiritualmente. Nosotras tenemos papeles importantes que ejercer, los cuales dan balance al mundo que conocemos –** Por primera vez dio una sonrisa **– Pero de alguna manera nosotras dos somos muy parecidas –** Cepillo algo de su melena **– Debido a eso ambas aún seguimos existiendo.**

 **–"No importa lo que seamos Nightmare" –** Luna replico desanimada **– "Yo nunca deseare estar sola" –** Ligeros sollozos se escuchaban en su mente **– "Solo deseo estar con mi hermana. Eso es todo"**

 **–No te preocupes Luna. Nunca volveremos a estar solas nunca más. Tu y Yo siempre estaremos juntas… hasta el final de los tiempos –** Nightmare se colocó su casco fijamente, a espera de que su aprisionamiento termine de una vez por todas **– Pero primero tenemos que cumplir con nuestra misión –** Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, y enfoco su mirada al Plante frente a ella **– Pero debo de admitir Luna. Yo también deseo ver a tu hermana.**

Una risa comenzó a escapar de sus labios, pero esta rápidamente se hizo mucho más fuerte y sombría.

 **–¡Muy pronto conocerán la oscuridad ETERNA! –** Y asi dio inicio a una espeluznante ataque de risa **– ¡HA HA HA HA HA! –** Su enorme carcajada hizo eco por el desolado desierto que lo rodeaba, y todo era acompañado por la inmensa oscuridad del espacio y su enorme poder mágico que lentamente comenzó a cubrirla **– ¡Solo esperen un poco más! ¡Muy pronto sus pesadillas se volverán realidad!**

Y con esas últimas palabras ella se preparó para reanudar una vez más su viejo plan.

 **/-/-/**

El presente

Flotando en medio de un campo mágico, la prisión de uno de los seres mas peligrosos fue liberado de ese aprisionamiento cuando un rayo repulsor lo golpeo de lleno y lo saco volando de su lugar para que aterrizara debajo de un mueble, fuera de su visión.

Una enorme grieta se formó en la esfera que funcionaba como prisión y con un escape de presión todo el líquido congelante escapo. Después de un par de horas finalmente se había descongelado por completo y lentamente el simbionte salió por completo de su prisión, pero estaba increíblemente débil.

Así que busco al huésped más cercano que tuvo a su disposición y decido tomar control de él, para poder hace saciar su increíble apetito y poder salir de aquí de una vez por todas, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes que más criaturas llegaran a este mismo lugar.

 **–¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARG! –** La terrible abominación soltó una vez más otro potente rugido al adherirse una vez más a otro huésped. Estos no eran adecuados para portar al simbionte, pero él necesitaba alimentarse lo más rápido posible… y con estos sujetos no era suficiente.

Al indagar en sus mentes intento buscar una salida de este lugar para poder así dirigirse a la zona poblada más cercana y poder saciar su apetito. De paso el vio en los recuerdos para ver como termino en ese lugar, la respuesta no le gusto ni un poco. Estar encerrado en una capsula de contención y ser liberado por el descuido de una criatura rosa no es algo que te guste saber.

Venom tomo el control de todas estas criaturas que fueron llegando lentamente a este tipo de laboratorio. Cerca de 15 Ponies fueron totalmente adsorbidos por el simbionte y cada uno mostraba sus características feroces y salvajes, que intimidarían hasta al más valiente.

Parecía que la única forma de salir de aquí era con extraños poderes con los que contaban estas criaturas pero para el no sería un problema utilizarlos. Todos los infectados se dirigieron al final del pasillo donde Venom utilizo los poderes mágicos de uno de los infectados para poder así abrir el portal que los sacaría de este lugar.

Una vez abierto y entre rugidos y violencia los infectados salieron del lugar para ser transportados a un lugar al azar del reino de Canterlot y así comenzar su enorme festín.

Todos los infectados se transportaron en una casa completamente sola, donde comenzaron a formar un alboroto que se escuchaba por toda la calle. En la oscuridad de la noche varios Ponies salieron de sus casas y se dirigieron al lugar donde se escuchaba semejante escándalo y en muy poco tiempo una multitud de civiles estaban cerca del lugar de los hechos.

Unos cuantos guardias que se encontraba patrullando el lugar decidieron mantener a raya a los civiles. Con iluminación en sus cuernos decidieron entrar de una vez por todas a la casa, pero un extraño liquido negro comenzó a deslizarse bajo la puerta dejándolos confundidos.

En menos de un segundo este líquido se envolvió en sus piernas y rápidamente comenzó a expandirse por el cuerpo de los guardias, y para horror de los espectadores los Guardia Reales rápidamente fueron remplazados por horribles criaturas negras con enormes fauces llenas de afilados colmillos que los vieron amenazadoramente.

De un momento a otro más de esas criaturas salieron disparadas de la casa y se abalanzaron sobre los civiles, quienes entre todo el pánico comenzaron a correr sin control por todas partes de la oscura ciudad. Los que lograban ser alcanzados eran rápidamente infectados por los Simbiontes y convertidos en replicas abominables de los primeros afectados.

En poco tiempo en reino entro en un estado de alerta muy alto, donde varios guardias comenzaron a hacer perímetros cerca del castillo para evitar el avance de estas criaturas, las cuales aumentaban sus números rápidamente, los magos más fuertes activaron un potente escudo mágico que mantendría a salvo a los ciudadanos de estas criaturas. Muchos civiles llegaban en pánico intentando encontrar refugio cerca del Castillo de la princesa, pero no eran tantos como se esperaba.

 **–¡Situación! –** Shining Armor no tardo en poner a sus tropas en posición para enfrentar a esta amenaza, pero incluso él no sabía a qué se enfrentaba.

 **–¡Señor! –** Un soldado respondió **– Parece que la amenaza está avanzando rápidamente desde el sur del reino. Los civiles que llegan reportan Monstruos de la oscuridad que secuestran a quienes atrapan, pero no sabemos a magia cierta que es lo que son.**

 **–¡Diablos! –** Shining apretó los dientes **– ¡Continúen ayudando a los civiles! Una vez que estén a salvo dentro del escudo podremos iniciar un contra ataque –** Se dirigió al resto de sus soldados **– ¡Quiero que los Pegasos patrullen los cielos y cuiden a los que nos encontramos en tierras! ¡Todos los Unicornios usaran hechizos de defensa y aturdimiento para acabar con esas cosas! –** Elevo más la voz **– ¡Protejan a sus compañeros y no se dejen intimidar contra el enemigo! ¡Si ganamos suficiente tiempo podremos erradicar esas cosas de nuestro hogar! ¡Así que luchen con todo lo que tienen!**

 **–¡Señor si señor!**

Todos los guardias que quedaron continuaron a avanzar con cautela por las calles de Canterlot para proteger a los pocos civiles que aún quedaban por refugiarse. Varios magos levantaron barreras para defenderse de los enemigos, los cuales no tardaron mucho en hacerse aparecer y francamente asustaron a los defensores del reino con sus monstruosos rugidos y sus tétricas apariencias.

Por un momento llegaron a pensar que eran Changelins por el color de su cuerpo, pero sus fauces exageradamente grandes disiparon esas ideas. Para su suerte las criaturas no parecían tener mucha inteligencia, ya que estas corrían rápidamente hacia los soldados sin ningún tipo de precaución, causando que chocaran directamente contra la barrera mágica o simplemente siendo noqueados por los ataques mágicos de los guardias.

Esto continuo por casi una hora gracias al continuo cambio de estrategia de Shining que anticipaba los movimientos de los Monstruos, pero lentamente los Guardias reales comenzaron a perder terreno y no tuvieron más opción que retroceder a los muros que separaba a la ciudad del castillo. La defensa en ese lugar se volvió muy dura, ya que cientos de esas criaturas asechaban los muros del castillo y solo eran repelidos por los guardias.

Ataques mágicos tanto de los cielos como desde los muros no dejaban de caer sobre los Monstruos pero parecía que estas cosas aprendían más rápido de lo que pensaban, ya que varias veces lograban esquivar los ataques como si nada. Demonios, incluso los malditos se escondían entre las sombras aprovechando su oscuro cuerpo.

Lo peor era que los soldados comenzaban a cansarse y varios de ellos fueron consumidos por estos Monstruos para posteriormente unirse a sus filas. No había pasado más de 2 horas y sus fuerzas ya se encontraban debilitadas. Solo podían hacer una cosa.

 **–¡Es hora de Retirarse! –** Shining grito a todo pulmón para que todo el mundo escuchara atentamente **– ¡Retírense a la seguridad del escudo!**

 **–¡BOOOOOM!**

Nadie pudo acatar las órdenes de su Capitán, ya que de un momento a otro una explosión hizo pedazos uno parte de los muros, aturdiendo a muchos de los soldados. Los que estaban arriba de los muros vieron con horror como un grupo de esas criaturas usaron juntos un potente ataque mágico que derrumbo el muro, y cuando se empezaron a atacarlos esas cosas respondieron con fuego. La brecha fue aprovechada por las criaturas, las cuales no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a infectar a tantos Guardias como era posible.

Shining comenzó a atacar sin control para derrotar a estas criaturas y salvar a sus soldados, pero sus números eran superiores. Al ver que no podía ganar, y sabiendo que su ruta de escape estaba siendo obstruida decidió ordenar a los Pegasos que se retiraran y defendieran el escudo pero solo miro con horror como varios Pegasos caían al suelo ya infectados por ese parasito. Al mirar detalladamente se dio cuenta de que esos Monstruos ahora se encontraban volando por los cielos con ayuda de sus alas.

Él estaba a punto de retirarse con un hechizo de tele-transportación con varios de sus soldados, pero comenzaron a bombardearlos con un sinfín de ataques mágicos, por lo que su única opción era mantener un escudo para él y sus hombres.

Pocos Guardias fueron los que lograron escapar a tiempo y ahora solo quedaban él y sus hombres que rápidamente fueron rodeados por estos Monstruos que no dejaban de rugir hacia ellos. Shining se estaba cansando rápidamente y no sabía cuánto podía aguantar.

 **–Señor… ¿Que hacemos ahora? –** Un Guardia pregunto angustiado, y algunas lágrimas se podían ver en su rostro.

Shining lo vio por algunos segundos antes de alzar su mirada al cielo y ver la hermosa luna. Aprecio el astro en el cielo por varios segundos antes de responder con las palabras que espero que nunca salieran de su boca

 **–No lo sé… –** Y con esa respuesta, el escudo cayo… Dando paso a la oscuridad.

/-/-/

 **–"Rápido, Rápido" –** Celestia pensaba una y otra vez mientras recorría a gran velocidad el oscuro cielo Nocturno de Equestria. No estaba muy acostumbrada a este tipo de viajes pero ella al igual que su hermana no podía usar correctamente sus hechizos.

En verdad eso le molesto demasiado, pero no dejaba de sentirse mal por las cartas que había recibido y por el hecho de que su preciado reino estuviera bajo ataque solo empeoro su humor. Las cosas no habían salido para nada bien y simplemente parecía que el destino las deseaba ver sufrir.

Ella solo rogaba que sus súbditos y familia estén bien, no se quiere ni imaginar que algo malo les suceda. Así que intento apresurar su vuelo para llegar a su castillo, el cual aún no se podía distinguir a lo lejos.

 **–¡Hermana! –** Luna le grito por enésima vez, y esta vez Celestia le prestó atención **– ¡Tienes que calmarte un poco! Le estas exigiendo demasiado esfuerzo a tu cuerpo –** Su preocupación se reflejaba claramente en su rostro.

 **–¡No hay tiempo Luna! –** Celestia intento adelantarse, pero no pudo **– Nuestra gente está en peligro. Tenemos que ayudarlos.**

 **–¡No ayudaras a Nadie si llegas totalmente exhausta!** – Luna se interpuso en su camino **– Apenas puedes mantenerte en vuelo y francamente dudo que puedas defender a alguien si llegas en ese estado.**

Celestia estaba a punto de protestar, pero se quedó callada cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana tenía razón. Ella se encontraba demasiado exhausta después de tanto tiempo de vuelo y si llegara de esa forma solo sería un estorbo para todos los demás.

 **–Tienes razón Luna… –** Celestia suspiro lentamente **– Creo que me estoy dejando controlar por el pánico. En verdad lo siento.**

 **–No hay que lamentar nada –** Ambas reanudaron su vuelo, pero a esta vez a una velocidad más moderada **– Solo hay que llegar listas para lo que sea que nos espera.**

 **–Yo solo espero que todos estén bien –** Celestia no aparto los ojos del camino, Ignorando el continuo viento que golpeaba su cara.

 **–No hay que preocuparnos demasiado hermana –** Luna intento calmarla **– Recuerda que el escudo mágico que rodea el palacio no será atravesado por nada. Muy pocos saben cómo desactivarlo así que no hay de que preocuparse.**

 **–No lo sé hermana –** Celestia la miro por el rabillo del ojo **– Tengo un mal presentimiento.**

Luna suspiro internamente.

 **–"¿Es así que se siente Celestia ante mi actitud negativa?"** – Luna pensó con una mueca de disgusto. Y en verdad esperaba que no, ya que claramente incomodaría demasiado a su hermana sin que se diera cuenta **– "Tengo que controlar más mi ira"**

 **–" Seria más bien nuestra ira" – **Luna se tensó por algunos segundos al escuchar una voz muy familiar dentro de su cabeza, la cual no olvidaría ni siquiera por mil años que pasasen. Aquella voz femenina con la que compartió mentes por mucho, mucho tiempo **– " No pareces muy feliz de escucharme"**

 **–"Solo un poco impresionada"** – Luna miro de reojo a su hermana, quien no despegaba su atención del camino **– "A pasado un tiempo desde que hablamos… Pensé que te habías ido" – Respondió mentalmente.**

 **–"Pensé en irme, pero en el fondo ambas sabemos que eso es imposible" – ** Nightmare contesto con una risa **– " Pero parece que no llegue en el mejor momento" **– Taradeo una melodía por algunos segundos **– " Bueno, dudo que exista un buen momento por estos días"**

 **–"Bueno, creo que eliges llegar en lo peor de lo peor" –** Luna rodo los ojos, después suavizo sus expresiones **– "… A pesar de todo… Me alegra volver a oírte" –** Ella sonrió **– "Comencé a echarte de menos"**

 **–" …." – **El silencio reino por algunos segundos hasta que un suspiro se escuchó **– " En verdad estas decida a hacerlo ¿verdad?" – **Nightmare pregunto algo desanimada.

 **–"Oye" –** Unas carcajadas se escucharon **– "Te lo prometí ¿no es así?" –** Ambas princesas atravesaron una serie de Nubes **– "Incluso si tu no lo deseas, yo procurare en cumplir mi promesa"**

 **–"Y que ganarías tú de esto" – ** Nightmare cuestiono **– "Incluso aun tienes miedo de mencionar a tu hermana sobre mi" – **Un ligero gruñido se escuchó **– "¿Que deseas de mi Luna?"**

 **–"La verdad…" –** Luna bajo la mirada mientras daba una sonrisa deprimida **– "Ni siquiera yo solo se"**

 **–" Y veo. Je Je" – **Después de unas risa suspiro cansada **– "Claramente sigues siendo igual de ingenua que antes"**

 **–"A lo que me refiero…"** – Luna continuo, ignorando su comentario **– "Es que no sé qué quiero que seamos"** – Nada se escuchaba salvo por el viento que atravesaban **– "Hemos estado unidas por demasiado tiempo que honestamente no me puedo imaginar una vida sin ti"**

 **–"Mmmmm…" ** Nightmare se escuchó claramente irritada.

 **–"Es como tú lo dijiste. Estaremos juntas hasta el final de los tiempos… Y honestamente no quisiera tratar de evitarte o alejarte de mí –** Miro la brillante Luna en el cielo **– Antes lo hubiera intentado sin dudar, la idea rondo mucho por mi cabeza cuando recién llegue a casa. Pero ambas hemos vivido demasiadas cosas juntas –** Luna sonrió **– Incluso yo te salve la vida un par de veces en aquel extraño mundo.**

 **– "Grrrr… Solo fueron unos pequeños descuidos. Pude cuidarme yo sola"**

 **–"No lo dudo "–** Luna soltó una carcajadas y regreso la vista al camino con una sonrisa genuina **– "Pero ambas difícilmente podemos ocultarnos cualquier cosa. Y es por eso que se lo que deseas. Lo se mejor que nadie" –** A la lejanía se comenzó a ver el Castillo real de las princesas, y con ello el preciado reino de Canterlot **– "Y te prometo que no me rendiré, por más veces que lo intente no me rendiré."**

 **–"¿ Por qué Luna?" – **Nightmare se escuchaba confundida **– ¿ Porque deseas aferrarte a mí? Sabes muy bien que te traerá mi existencia – **Luna sintió su ira **– Soledad.**

 **–" No" – **Contesto simplemente **– " Nunca volveremos a estar solas. Después de todo… las dos tenemos algo especial…"**

Nada más se escuchó por un tiempo. Luna suspiro pesadamente mientras reflejaba una profunda tristeza. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo peligros que significaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero no renunciaría a su promesa… No esta vez.

Ella cambio a un semblante serio mientras veía como faltaba poco para llegar a su destino. No sabían que era lo que encontrarían ahí, pero solo esperaba que fuera algo que ambas pudieran manejar.

/-/-/

La situación en el Castillo era un poco delicada, un poco más de la mitad de los ciudadanos de Canterlot se habían refugiado en los terrenos del castillo de las princesas. Estaban un poco apretados pero seguros… al menos por el momento.

No quedaban demasiados guardias como para defender a todos los ciudadanos por si algo llegase a pasar, y lo peor es que cientos de esas criaturas habían rodeado por completo el escudo. Lo cual daba una escena un tanto familiar cuando los Changelings habían invadido el reino. Diantres, incluso de lejos tenían cierta apariencia con los Simuladores.

Por suerte el escudo parecía aguantar lo suficiente, ya que no le causaban ni un solo rasguño. Después de un tiempo parecía que los Monstruos se habían rendido por fin, ya que lentamente estos comenzaron a dejar de atacar, solo para esperar pacientemente entre las sombras, lo cual también los ocultaba gracias a la oscuridad de la noche.

Entre los pocos guardias que aún quedaban como línea de defensa, uno se encontraba inspeccionando el lugar en busca de peligro, pero uno de sus subordinados se acercó a él.

 **–Teniente, ¿Dónde están las princesas? –** Un guardia pregunto a quien estaba al mando **– ¿Porque aún no las hemos visto?**

 **–Se retiraron a una misión diplomática importante, hasta donde se también supervisaron el Festival de las Alas del Verano.**

 **–¿Y no le han notificado sobre esto? –** Miro afuera del escudo, donde uno de esos monstruos lo miraba fijamente con sus afilados ojos blancos, mientras su larga lengua danzaba como una serpiente agitada.

 **–Claro que lo hicimos tonto. Pero le tomara un tiempo volver al Castillo, no creas que es un corto camino el que debe recorrer –** Comenzó a avanzar hacia la zona segura **– Por el momento procura mantener a todos con calma. Lo último que necesitamos es que todo el mundo entre en pánico.**

 **–Yo creo que todos ya están en pánico.**

 **–Solo… Has lo que se te ordena.**

 **–Como diga señor –** Hizo un desanimado saludo y se retiró.

 **–Estos niños de hoy en día –** Dijo en un susurro, en verdad que estos jóvenes perdían las esperanzas muy rápido

Aun recordaba cuando entro a la guardia real para servir a la Princesa Celestia, era muy joven e inexperto, pero aun así el mantenía las esperanzas hasta en los momentos más difíciles. Diablos, incluso el mocoso de Shining Armor mostraba más formación en sus primeros días.

Shining… El Teniente aun no lograba comprender como alguien tan joven llego a convertirse en el Capitán de la Guardia Real, literalmente fue algo que a todos los tomos desprevenidos, y él sabía que fue el mejor de su clase al entrar a la academia, pero no solo por eso le darían semejante papel que desempeñar. Je, aun recordaba cómo se le subió el poder rápido a la cabeza y él junto a varios de sus soldados le dieron una importante lección que no olvidaría.

Tal vez el tiempo demostró que Shining era acto para desempeñar semejante Papel pero eso no dejaba de ser injusto a los ojos de muchos otros Soldados, pero nadie protesto ni siquiera un poco ya que la misma Celestia lo decreto en persona a toda su armada.

Bueno, parecía que salir con la sobrina de la gobernante de Equestria tenía sus ventajas. Ahora que lo recordaba, su hermana fue la Alumna numero 1° de Celestia incluso antes de que él se alistara a la Guardia Real. Y para acabar de rematar, ahora era parte de la realeza con todo un imperio que gobernar… Maldito bastardo con suerte.

Suspiro derrotado y decidió continuar con su patrullaje y observar un poco más el escudo protector, si Shining era tan bueno como recordaba saldría de esta sin muchas dificultades, tal vez la vida le dio más a Armor de lo que podría manejar, pero él no es de los Ponys que se dejan llevar por los celos, así que rezo para que el Capitán estuviera bien.

Continuo con sus deberes como patrullero del escudo y debes en cuando se aseguraba de ver a sus subordinados para verificar que estuvieran manteniendo el orden a como dé lugar. Lo única que odiaba de esta horrible situación era el rostro de desesperación de los ciudadanos, sobre todo de los niños que no sabían que estaba pasando. Demonios, incluso juro escuchar a una pequeña potrilla preguntar por su madre.

Y lo peor de todo es que ellos no podían hacer nada para detener esta horrible pesadilla. Sus ataques mágicos apenas fueron efectivos contra las criaturas y su abrumador número los supero rápidamente, pero entre todo había algo que lo intrigaba mucho más… por un momento juro sentir la magia de sus amigos en esas cosas.

 **–¡TUUUM!**

 **–¿Eh? –** Un golpe sordo resonó en el interior del escudo, El teniente miro por varios segundos el escudo y miro que una extraña ondulación que recorrió parte del escudo

 **¡TUUUUUM!**

 **¡TUUUUUUUUM!**

 **¡TUUUUUUM!**

Y no fue el único, al mirar mejor se dio cuenta que más y más de esos golpes se escuchaban, pero lo peor fue cuando ligeras grietas comenzaron a hacerse visibles en el escudo.

El miedo no tardó en hacerse presente y casi todos los guardias se dirigieron a donde está ocurriendo todo este desastre. Al llegar se encontraron con toda una horda de esos horribles monstruos que los recibieron con incontables y monstruosos rugidos. Muchos de ellos embestían el escudo desde tierra o aire, debilitándolo poco a poco pero lo que en verdad llamo la atención de todos fue una de esas criaturas en particular que usaba un ataque mágico contra el escudo.

El rayo disparo de forma continua al escudo y la magia recorría parte de este, debilitando el escudo para que así puedan destruirlo esos monstruos, y como iban las cosas no les quedaría mucho tiempo.

 **–¡GROOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRG!** – Rugió a todo pulmón la bestia con el ataque mágico, la saliva salía por montones de su boca y escurría por su rostro hasta llegar al suelo. Lo increíble era la cantidad de magia que estaba utilizando, lo cual era muy poderosa.

Los Guardias no sabían que hacer, no tenían ni idea que esas cosas podían usar sus ataques mágicos y mucho menos de tal magnitud. Por lo que observaron el escudo estaba cediendo rápidamente, incluso con la ayuda de todos los unicornios del lugar solo estaban retrasando lo inevitable

Muchos de los guardias ya habían perdido la esperanza, y lo único que les quedaba era descender a los ciudadanos a las cuevas de cristal que están bajo el reino mientras que ellos les daban tiempo suficiente para que los ciudadanos escaparan.

El escudo estaba a muy poco de caer y todos estaban listos para su última defensa. Respiraron profundamente para disipar su miedo y miraron con determinación a estos monstruos mientras el escudo termino de romperse completamente.

…

…

…

El silencio reino por completo en todo el reino ya que nadie se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar cuando el escudo callo, ni siquiera esos monstruos estaban emitiendo alguna clase de ruido. Los guardias se miraron confundidos ya que no entendían por qué se habían detenido.

Uno por una, las criaturas se dieron vuelta y miraron a la lejanía donde una gran fuerza se acercaba a ellos, lo podían sentir claramente el PODER y la ADRENALINA. Eso era justo lo que estaban buscando.

Todos los monstruos ignoraron a los guardias y se dirigieron nuevamente a la ciudad, donde esperarían pacientemente a su alimento, dejando atrás a toda una tropa de guerreros que no sabían cómo actuar ante este situación.

Pocos minutos después

Celestia y Luna por fin había arribado a su destino. Al llegar solo notaron la luz que aun emitía el reino, pero no había nada más. No había rastro de nadie, algún tipo de sonido o alguna señal de que el reino estuviera bajo ataque. Pero eso también las preocupaba ya que el silencio era absoluto.

Ambas aterrizaron en las calles y comenzaron a inspeccionar los alrededores, claramente se veían desorden en varios lugares y la marca de varios cascos que iban en dirección al castillo, pero este no parecía tener activo el escudo mágico que los protegería.

Ambas hermanas intercambiaron algunas palabras, ya que nada tenía sentido por aquí. Pero seguramente todos estaban sanos y a salvos en el castillo, no había de otra.

Ellas dos estaban a punto de retirarse, pero Celestia vio a una pequeña potrilla justo en medio de una calle con muy poca iluminación. La pequeña estaba de espaldas y ligeros sollozos se podían escuchar. Seguramente la pequeña se perdió en medio de todo el caos.

 **–Pequeña ¿Te encuentras bien' –** Pregunto mientras se acercaba a la potrilla **– No te preocupes lindura. Todo está bien –** La princesa del Sol hablo con su habitual voz maternal, después se dispuso a cortar la distancia entre ellas.

Luna vio cómo su hermana se acercaba a la potrilla, pero algo no le terminaba de convencer de esa situación. Por lo que decidió ponerse en guardia.

 **–Donde está tu madre pequeña –** Celestia lentamente ilumino con su cuerno el lugar, pero parecía que la pequeña estaba ignorando su entorno ya que no reacciono de ninguna manera – **No tengas miedo, estoy aquí para protegerte –** Celestia extendió su ala y procedió a tocar la espalda de la pequeña, interrumpiendo sus sollozos.

 **–¿Ah? –** La pequeña salió de su trance y volteo a mirar aun con sus ojos humedecidos a la princesa Celestia, su diosa **– ¿Princesa?... ¿En verdad es usted?... –** Celestia asintió con su habitual sonriso, causando que más lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y una sonrisa saliera de su deprimido rostro **– ¡Princesa! –** No se contuvo y se abalanzo hacia su gobernante, aferrándose a ella con un fuerte abrazo y soltando así los gritos de angustia que estaba guardando.

Esto duro aproximadamente un minuto, donde Celestia hizo todo lo posible para calmar a la pequeña, teniendo éxito en el proceso.

 **–Tenemos que apresurarnos hermana –** Luna se acercó y hablo casi en un susurro **– Algo no me está agradando de esta situación –** Ella no apartaba su mirada de los alrededores **– Sé que algo nos está observando, pero no logro ubicar nada. Tenemos que llevar a la pequeña a algún lugar seguro.**

 **–Entonces hay que moverse –** Celestia coloco a la pequeña en su espalda **– Las dos tenemos que activar el campo del castillo para mantener a nuestros ciudadanos a salvos –** Miro su castillo, rezando para que su pueblo este a salvo ahí.

 **–Entonces deberíamos empezar a–** Luna volteo a mirar a su hermana y su rostro rápidamente cambio a uno de horror y preocupación. La razón: justo de tras de Celestia una enorme cosa sin forma comenzó a expandirse y mostrar múltiples tentáculos con una viscosidad negra que escurria por su cuerpo, este rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Celestia para lograr capturarla.

Por suerte Luna reacciono muy rápido y logro proteger a su querida hermana con un campo de fuerza, donde esa extraña cosa se estrelló y deslizo hasta el suelo. La extraña sustancia rápidamente se reunió con su verdadero cuerpo, el cual emergía entre la oscuridad… y no necesariamente solo.

Lo poco que quedaba de esa cosa negra fue apartado de Celestia con un hechizo, el cual le dio tiempo suficiente a ella y su hermana para tomar vuelo y ver las criaturas que las habían rodeado. Esos monstruos rodeados de una inmensa oscuridad, sumando sus afilados ojos que solo destellaban ira y esos peligrosos dientes puntiagudos solo daban a entender que eran auténticos Monstruos.

Las bestias miraban analíticamente a las princesas, quienes mostraban sorpresa y miedo en sus miradas, en especial la pequeña que estaba en la espalda de Celestia, quien se horrorizaba con cada segundo que veía a las bestias.

 **–¡No! –** Grito desesperadamente la potrilla **– ¡No quiero volver a esa oscuridad! ¡Váyanse monstruos! –** Las bestias solo rugieron en respuesta.

Así que estas eran las cosas que pusieron en peligro a todos los habitantes de Canterlot. Celestia en verdad estaba asqueada con solo ver a estas abominaciones, solo basto una mirada para saber que tenían que ser detenidos.

 **–¡USTEDES! ¡Viles criaturas! –** Utilizando su voz real de Canterlot, y con un ceño fruncido en su rostro; Celestia hablo **– ¡Como se atreven a invadir mi Reino y atacar a mis súbditos! –** No era natural escuchar esa furia en la voz de Celestia.

En respuesta, los monstruos solo rugieron en señal de desafío, demostrando que no tenían miedo a la suprema gobernante de Equestria. Las princesas se sintieron ligeramente intimidadas por su apariencia, pero ambas ya habían enfrentado peores cosas en el pasado, así que no se mostraron afectadas.

 **–Luna –** Celestia hablo serenamente sin apartar los ojos de los Simbiontes **– Toma a la pequeña y llévala al castillo. Yo me encargare de esto**

 **–¡Pero hermana, eso es peligroso! –** Celestia le lanzo una mirada de determinación, la cual decía que estará bien, pero sobre todo decía que no se preocupara ya que es ella quien puede liderar con esto **– Esta bien… solo no bajes la guardia.**

 **–No lo hare –** Luna Tomo a la potrilla de su espalda y rápidamente tomo vuelo hacia el castillo. Celestia suspiro Lentamente antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrar su magia,

El silencio reino por unos segundos, hasta que los Simbiontes comenzaron a moverse para cortar la ruta de escape de Celestia, incluyendo a algunos pegasos que la rodearon en el cielo. Por el momento solo dirigieron su atención a la criatura que emanaba una gran cantidad de magia, la cual seguramente sería más que suficiente para saciar su apetito.

El cuerpo de Celestia comenzó a emitir un ligero brillo y pequeñas brazas de magia comenzaron a emanar de su cuerpo, su melena comenzó a danzar a mayor velocidad y su cuerpo emitía una intensa Luz.

Los monstruos rugieron ante la intensa súbita de sus poderes, por lo que no perdieron tiempo y se lanzaron al ataque para atraparla de una vez, pero fue demasiado tarde. Con un estallido de luz y una gran fuerza las bestias fueron lanzadas hacia todos lados, pero lo que en verdad las hizo retroceder fue el calor que vino con ese ataque.

Pero no quedo ahí, ya que los pocos Simbiontes que podían usar magia comenzaron a atacar a la princesa, quien esquivaba cada ataque con gracia y estilo en el aire, y de igual forma contratacaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Los Simbiontes que se abalanzaban hacia ella retrocedían ante el intenso calor que sentían que emanaba la Princesa del Sol.

Por desgracia el numero solo parecía estar en aumento, ya que de entre la oscuridad salían más de esas criaturas, y las que lograban ser impactadas por uno de sus ataques solo retrocedía entre las sombras.

En un punto aterrizo en un tejado y rápidamente fue rodeado por varias de estas cosas con alas, quienes comenzaron a formar una especie de torbellino para mantenerla rodeada, de repente varios Simbiontes con cuernos aparecieron y la atacaron con su magia, la cual fue repelida por un escudo mágico, pero lo que Celestia no noto fue que esa extraña sustancia negra comenzó a deslizarse por sus pies y lentamente comenzó a rodear sus cascos.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de esto ya era tarde, esa cosa lentamente comenzó a subir por sus piernas y no la dejaba moverse, justo ahora la invadia una extraña sensación de ira en todo su ser, la cual aumento cuando otro Simbionte apareció y disparo una cantidad ridícula de magia que daño seriamente su escudo.

Ella no duraría mucho tiempo así, por lo que decidió estaba concentrar mucha más magia y liberar su verdadero poder. Su cuerpo emitió mucho más brillo de lo normal, y los colores de su melena comenzaron a ser opacados por la intensa iluminación parecida a los rayos del sol, sus ojos destellaron una gran cantidad de iluminación y de un momento a otro parecía que el día había hecho su aparición.

Lo único que sintieron los Simbiontes fue una abrumadora onda expansiva, que fue acompañada de un insoportable calor, el cual hizo gritar de dolor a todos estos Monstruos, quienes se retorcían por la agonía sufrida.

 **–¡Suficiente! –** Celestia rugió y miro a estas cosas **– ¡No sé qué tienen planeado aquí en mi reino, pero yo no tolerare nada de esto! –** Comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de calor, y sus ojos no perdían ese enorme brillo **– ¡Así que esta será su única y última advertencia! –** Piso con una gran fuerza el suelo **– ¡Abandonen mis dominios o no dudare en usar la fuerza para detenerlos!**

Celestia miro al Simbionte que le lanzo un potente ataque contra ella, quien actualmente se encontraba retorciéndose con varios tentáculos oscuros vitoreando por todos lados. Ella decidió acercase a él para exigir respuestas. Necesitaba saber quién había orquestado todo este ataque. Justo cuando estaba medio metro de él, el simbionte dio vuelta y ambos se miraron cara a cara.

El rostro de Celestia rápidamente paso a uno de incredulidad, y lentamente comenzó a reflejar miedo en sus expresiones. Miro fijamente el rostro de ese Monstruo, solo que estaba vez ese líquido negro no lo recubría del todo y vio una cara que conocía bastante bien.

 **–S-Shining…** – Dijo incrédula, pensando que sus ojos la estaban engañando. Después procedió a mirar a más de estas criaturas y noto que ese líquido se había disipado en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, reconociendo a sus ciudadanos bajo esas cosas.

 **–Princesa –** Shining hablo con gran terror en su voz, después sus ojos suplicaron clemencia **– Por favor… ayúdeme –** Poco después el líquido volvió a atraparlo en su interior, y una vez más ese monstruo tomo control.

Celestia tomo una considerable distancia mientras mirada con miedo al monstruo que lo intento atacar. Lo que vio sin lugar a dudas la horrorizo ya que ahora sabía que estaba atacando a su propio pueblo, y eso le quito todas sus fuerzas para continuar.

Unos cuantos simbiontes se lanzaron hacia ella y Celestia solo esquivo con miedo en sus ojos a estas criaturas. Desesperadamente quería encontrar una forma de liberar a su pueblo, pero no lograba concentrarse para nada y lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse ante la impotencia que sentía.

En su desesperación no noto un una trampa con más de ese extraño líquido que la atrapo sin ningún problemas y antes de que siquiera intentara soltarse los Simbiontes lograron atraparla y enredarla más y más con esa sustancia. Ya no podía utilizar su magia y lentamente fue perdiendo la razón hasta que se sumergió en un abismo del cual no podía salir.

Una vez poseída, la piel del Simbionte comenzó a cambiar a un tono semi-dorado, la melena y cola de Celestia cambio a una combinación de rojos y anaranjados, como si de una llama viva se tratase. Las marcas negras atravesaban finamente su cuerpo manteniendo más unido su enlace. Al final su forma era más refinada y afilada, intimidando solamente con su presencia.

Este ser abrió los ojos y soltó un potente rugido junto con una potente emanación de energía mágica, que fue sentido en gran parte de Equestria. Muchos seres sensibles a la magia despertaron de sus largos sueños algo preocupados, incluyendo a la Princesa Twilight, quien reconocería esa magia en cualquier lugar.

/-/-/

Luna se detuvo en seco cuando estaba a punto de llegar al castillo, volteo a mirar y vio un gran destello mágico que ilumino una vez más Canterlot, pero este se sentía muy diferente al anterior, como si alguna clase de miedo se concentrara en el ambiente. La pequeña se aferró más a la espalda de Luna intentado esconderse del peligro.

Antes de que cualquier cosa pasara vio que el escudo se extendió por todo el castillo. Luna sabía que la prioridad era poner a salvo a la pequeña por lo que se apresuró a llegar a la seguridad del castillo, solo que algo extraño sucedió y fue ella no pudo atravesar el escudo, lo cual era muy extraño considerando que cualquier pony podía atravesarlo. Le restó importancia y solo dejo a la niña para ir rápidamente con su hermana y ayudarla lo más rápido posible.

Pero había algo que la hacía sentir un ligero cosquilleo y a la vez una gran sensación de poder. No sabía que era pero desde hace algunos minutos sentía esa extraña sensación, y por más que pasaban los segundos comenzó a disfrutar de ella, pero eso no debería estar pasando en una situación así.

 **–"Yo también la siento Luna"** – Nightmare hablo en su mente, asustándola y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

 **–Por mi madre. ME ASUSTASTES –** Hablo en voz alta, ya que nadie más la escuchaba **– ¿Y cómo es eso de que también lo sientes?**

 **–"Sea lo que sea que te hace sentir esa sensación de adrenalina también me está afectando a mi" –** Dijo un poco irritada **– "Eso no es algo común. Mmmm… Esa niña si era peligrosa después de todo. Nos afectó con algo, de eso no cabe duda"**

 **–Y como una pequeña potrilla nos hare alguna clase de daño –** Luna rodo los ojos **– Ni siquiera era un Unicornio debo aclarar.**

 **–"Siempre tan inocente mi querida Luna" –** Guardo silencio por unos segundos **– "Aun así deberías ver que no tengas nada encima, como un cristal des-canalizador o algo por el estilo"**

 **–En verdad te preocupa tanto mi seguridad –** Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

 **–"Claro que sí" –** Admitió sin vergüenza **– "Después de todo si algo te pasa a ti, también significaría mi fin. Y eso es algo que no me gustaría contemplar"**

 **–Uff… –** Luna suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento **– Sabes… podríamos empezar a-**

 **–"¡CUIDADO!"**

Esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que Luna se quitara de inmediato del lugar donde reposaba, donde un rayo de energía atravesó el aire y continuo su camino hasta perderse en el cielo Nocturno. La princesa de la noche inteto buscar a su agresor pero no vio nada a su alrededor, pero eso cambio cuando sentido una presencia justo detrás de ella.

Una Luz ilumino ligeramente sus alrededores y cuando Luna volteo miro con horror el monstruo que estaba detrás de ella, pero su miedo vino al reconocer la energía mágica de su hermana, el cual indudablemente era emitido por esa cosa con cabellera de fuego.

La criatura volvió a atacar a Luna, quien esquivo por meras pulgadas el ataque pero eso no acabo ahí, ya que ese ataque de energía mágica se estrelló contra una colina fuera del reino y esta causo una enorme explosión y volando en mil pedazos la formación rocosa. Eso no era bueno, si uno de esos ataques impactaba la ciudad el desastre podría ser inimaginable.

Luna opto por salir volando de la ciudad para alejar a ese monstruo lo más posible de sus ciudadanos, por suerte parecía que eso no sería un problema ya que esa cosa la seguía sin parar… junto con el resto de esos demonios.

 **–"Es Celestia ¿verdad?" –** Nightmare pregunto a nadie en especial **– "Tiene que serlo. Ella es la única con la magia Solar de su lado" –** Luna miro una vez más la cosa que la seguía y los más pequeños que venían por detrás **– "Así que cayó derrotada por esas cosas… Pero como demonios lograron convertirla en una de ellos"**

 **–¡CALLATE! –** Grito a todo pulmón con su voz real **– ¡ESA NO ES MI HERMANA! –** Y aunque ella lo supiera definitivamente no lo admitiría. Volvió a centrarse en el camino y dejar todo esto a un lado, ignorando que su voz hizo un efecto sobre las criaturas.

Una vez que atravesaron unas montañas su camino fue cortado por varias de estas criaturas voladoras, mirando hacia atrás miro que ese vestía de fuego la estaba alcanzando junto con su ejército por atrás. Claramente no podía alegarse más de este enfrentamiento, por lo que decidió enfrentarla cara a cara.

En un instante Luna reunió tanta magia como le fue posible y convoco un escudo a su alrededor, sus ojos liberaron una gran luminiscencia causado por el abrumador poder que estaba expulsando y su melena se movía con más violencia mientras esta se tornó más oscura.

En un estallido salió disparada hacia su oponente, causando un efecto similar a la explosión sónica pero a una escala un poco menor, esto causo que muchas de las criaturas cayeran noqueadas al ser alcanzadas por los efectos la explosión sónica.

Por su parte Luna voló a una velocidad segadora y rápido se enfrentó a su oponente, quien lo estaba esperando igualmente. Ambas chocaron entre sé, pero sus escudos recibieron casi todo el ataque, procedieron a retirarse para volver a atacar una y otra vez antes de tomar para ver que tanto resistían sus escudos, los cuales se iluminaban como grandes focos en el cielo nocturno y causaban un estrepitoso estruendo a los alrededores que llegaban a los oídos de todos los residentes de Canterlot así como la vida salvaje del lugar.

Ambas dejaron esto a un lado y procedieron a usar su magia de largo alcance. El Simbionte de fuego convoco una gran cantidad de magia en la punta de su cuerno antes de disparar más de 50 ataques mágicos consecutivos que iban directo a la princesa de la noche. Luna frunció el ceño y concentro su magia de igual forma, solo que esta vez una corriente eléctrica la rodeo por unos segundos antes de que toda una tormenta de relámpagos salieran disparadas de su cuerno para impactar la energía mágica que se le acercaba, causando así una gran explosión.

 **–"No te precipites demasiado tonta" – ** Nightmare reprendió en su mente **– " Si usas demasiada magia no podrás mantenerte a su ritmo" – **Nightmare comenzó a pensar **– " Aprovecha ahora que el humo bloque su visión, no debería ser problema para ti moverte entre tanta oscuridad"**

 **–"Y luego que hare" –** Luna respondió en su mente para no revelar su ubicación, mientras avanzaba por el espeso humo **– "Claramente su escudo es tan bueno como el mío, necesito algo más que mis ataques convencionales"**

 **–"Gritale" –** Respondió

 **–"…" –** Luna permaneció en silencio unos segundos **– "Espera… Lo dijiste enserio. ¡ESTO NO ES JUEGO!" –** Le grito ante semejante sugerencia.

 **–"Hablo muy enserio mi querida Luna" –** Resoplo en su mente ante lo distraída que era **– "Claramente no te has dado cuenta, pero parece que los sonidos fuertes logran lastimarlos" –** Nightmare compartido pequeñas imágenes que Luna paso desapercibida con su visión, donde se mostraba como esas criaturas se retorcieron ante su explosión Sónica o su grito de ira **–"Ahora si lo pudiste ver" –** Comento con sarcasmo.

 **–"Bueno, algo es mejor que nada" –** Luna continuo volando por un par de segundos más hasta que vio una tenue Luz siendo opacada por el humo, de inmediato supo que era su objetivo, por lo que tomo más altura para poder emboscarla sin ningún problema.

Al estar suficientemente alto Luna se dejó caer en picada mientras preparaba un fuerte ataque mágico y su voz real de Canterlot. En la fracción de un segundo miro a su atacante quien claramente estaba en su búsqueda, este monstruo rápido volteo a mirarla y Luna entonces supo que era momento de vaciar el aire de sus pulmones

 **–¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –** Su fuerte grito hizo estremecer a la criatura, quien soltó un grito de dolor y quedo completamente vulnerable a todo tipo de ataques.

Luna no perdió tiempo e impacto al Monstruo con su escudo mágico, cayendo ambas hacia el suelo a gran velocidad. A unos 100 metros del suelo Luna soltó su ataque mágico que lo golpe de lleno y amento su velocidad. El Simbionte se estrelló como un meteorito en el suelo, levantando una enorme cortina de polvo y creando un gigantesco cráter que arruino toda la flora del lugar.

 **–"Y decías que no habías aprendido nada de mi" – ** Nightmare sonaba feliz **– "Te lo dije, nunca te apartaste de mi lado, incluso en los momentos más bizarros"**

 **–Y tú tampoco te apartaste del mío, a pesar de los momentos más felices que he pasado –** Luna soltó unas carcajadas a pesar de estar algo cansada. Después afilo su mirada al escuchar los gruñidos de la criatura que yacía en el reciente cráter creado.

Luna escaneo su alrededor y noto que no había más de estos monstruos, por lo que decidió descender y darle fin a esta cosa. Aterrizo a unos 15 metros de la criatura y miraba como tentáculos vitoreaban de un lado a otro desde su cuerpo, parecía que su ataque tuvo el efecto deseado. Muy bien, ahora solo tenía que terminar con…-

 **–Luna…** – La princesa de la noche se detuvo en seco, al escuchar la inconfundible voz de su hermana. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente mientras ligeras gotas de sudor se formaban en su frente **– Luna… ¿eres tu hermana?**

 **–No… Eso no es cierto… –** Luna dio un paso atrás, mientras veía como aquella criatura se levantaba del suelo tambaleante dándole la espalda en todo momento. Lentamente esta se dio vuelta y Luna vio con completo horror como la mitad del rostro de su hermana apareció en aquella cosa **– No no no no no…**

 **–Donde estas querida hermana…. –** La mirada de Celestia se encontraba totalmente perdida, sin ni una pizca de emoción en ellas. Mientras tanto aquella sustancia intentaba tomar el control nuevamente **– ¿Porque te alejas de mi Luna?... No me has perdonado todavía… –** Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, antes de evaporarse al entrar en contacto con el simbionte.

 **–Tu… tu no eres mi hermana. No eres ella –** Su ira incremento a niveles peligrosos, y su rostro lo reflejo de inmediato **– ¡TU NO ERES ELLA! –**

 **–Por qué me gritas Luna… Acaso te lastime –** Por un momento la vida regreso a sus ojos, solo para mostrar el gran sufrimiento que sentía ahora, ya que muchas más lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por so rostro **– Perdóname por favor… yo no quería nada de esto… NO QUERIA APARTARTE DE MI LADO, PERO NO SABIA QUE MAS HACER –** Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes **– Todo este tiempo quería que volvieras con migo… Incluso estuve a punto de renunciar a todo lo que tenía para hacerlo –** Detuvo sus drama y guardo silencio por completo, después levanto la mirada revelando su falta de emociones **– Pero ya no importa Luna. Ahora estas otra vez de vuelta. Y tú y yo nunca volver a estar _solas… solas_ – **Esta última palabra sonó como la voz de un demonio y antes de que se diera cuenta el simbionte volvió a tomar control de Celestia.

 **–DE VUELVEMELA –** Luna frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes como nunca antes había hecho en su vida, su furia era muy evidente pero esta era acompañado por toda una corriente de lágrimas que se deslizaban por todo su rostro hasta gotear por su barbilla **– COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESTO –** Continua gruñendo entre dientes, mientras el Simbionte se acercaba muy lento a ella.

 **–"!Luna!" –** El grito de Nightmare era completamente ignorado, ya que la ira segó a la princesa de la noche.

 **–DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANA –** Luna comenzó a cargar la magia de su cuerno, ignorando por completo sus protecciones mágicas

 **–"¡Atrás de ti tonta!" –** Seguía sin respuestas de Luna **–"Maldita sea, ¡Reacciona ahora!" –** El simbionte no perdió más el tiempo y se abalanzo sobre Luna

 **–¡DEJALA ENPAZ! –** Dio un fuerte grito (con su voz natural) y después procedió a lanzar su magia contra la criatura, pero esta solo deformo por u instante su cuerpo para que el ataque pasara de largo y no le hiciera ningún daño.

Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida sin perder su ceño fruncido y antes que intentara moverse fue retina por atrás por el resto de esas criaturas, quienes comenzaron a envolverla lentamente por esta sustancia.

La princesa de la noche reacciono demasiado tarde, tanto así que inclusive su  
"hermana" la había abrazado y comenzó a mirarla directo a los ojos.

 **–"No te preocupes Luna. Esto no es tan malo" –** Su voz era maternal y dulce justo como si la verdadera Celestia hablara. Mientras decía esas palabras mas de esa sustancia comenzó a envolverla **– "Muy pronto obtendrás lo que siempre has deseado me querida hermana" –** El simbionte mostro una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro mientras intentaba consolar su transición **– "Ya no volverás a estar sola…" –** Se acercó a su oído y susurro pero esta vez con la voz de un demonio **– "Toda su soledad… Por fin ha terminado"**

Luna cerró los ojos por el gran esfuerzo que hacía por liberarse, pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras que dijo esta cosa lo cual despertó una gran ira en las dos almas que habitaban este cuerpo

 **–¡Nosotras!... –** El suelo comenzó a temblar a su alrededor, mientras que pequeños escombros se alzaban en los aires, el clima comenzó a volverse más violento y una gran ventisca pronto las alcanzo, causando una gran confusión entre los Simbiontes **–¡Nosotras!...**

La melena de la princesa de la noche comenzó a parpadear ante el gran esfuerzo que hacía, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y sus ojos desprendían una gran energía una vez más. Por último tomo una gran bocanada de aire y grito como nunca lo había hecho, y esta vez no estaba sola en este grito

 **–¡NOSOTRAS NUNCA… HEMOS ESTADO SOLAAAAAAAAASSSSS! –** Con ese enorme y amplificado grito vino acompañado junto con una enorme explosión de energía mágica que mando a volar a todos los simbiontes de la zona.

La explosión fue tan fuerte que todas las partículas Simbióticas fueron vaporizadas de inmediato, liberando de una vez por todas a los pobres ciudadanos, y a la gobernante de Equestria. Ni un solo rastro quedo de estas criaturas y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Luna respiraba con dificultad mientras miraba a su alrededor feliz por lo que había hecho, y parecía que nadie había sufrido en severo daño. Yeah, un punto para ella… No… Un punto para las dos.

Esos fue lo último que paso por su cabeza antes de caer desmallada bajo la fría noche. Nada más se escuchaba en este lugar salvo por el danzar de las hojas y el pasto que se movían al ritmo de la brisa, y todo era acompañado por las hermosas estrellas del cielo nocturno quienes les darían su merecido descanso.

 **¡Pof! –** Un pergamino apareció enfrente de la inconsciente Celestia, quien estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño. Solo que este no fue el único ya que uno tras otro no dejaban de aparecer.

Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que a la lejanía se veía la silueta de varias criaturas que se acercaban hacia ellas, y gracias a los dioses eran conocidos de las princesas.

 **–Celestia… Luna –** Felix Steel levanto a Celestia en sus brazos mientras que el resto de sus compañeros hacia lo mismo con Luna y los demás habitantes. En su piel se veían algunas quemaduras y marcas de carbón por todo su cuerpo, y a pesar de verse abatido aun podía mantenerse de pie. Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

 **–¿Qué les sucedió? –** Hard Peak verifico la condición de todos los heridos, y agradeció internamente al ver que todos estaban bien. El al igual que el resto tenía marcas de quemadura por su cuerpo, incluyendo su pico y su hueso espiritual.

 **–Eso no importa ahora. Solo hay que llevarlos a un lugar seguro –** Soul acurruco a varios civiles en su cola, la cual tomo un inmenso tamaño y los envolvió **– Es lo único que podemos hacer bien por esta noche –** Dijo con irritación, después de todo no lograron obtener nada de todo este caos.

Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra más y decidieron acabar con esto de una vez por todas. En verdad que fue humillante como Claw había limpiado el suelo con ellos… pero ninguno de ellos se esperaba que se transformara en ese horripilante monstruo rojo con venas negras. Incluso esos afilados ojos blancos solo transmitían una enorme sed de sangre.

Carnage, así fue como se renombro… ¿En qué diablos se había convertido Claw?

Todos se retiraron en silencio hacia el reino de Canterlot, mientras pensaban en todo lo que había ocurrido esta noche.

Forest fue el único que se quedó atrás, mientras analizaba el destrozado campo donde ocurrió todo este desastre, después enfoco su mirada en una pila de pergaminos que estaban en el suelo y procedió a leer algunos de ellos.

 **–… Twilight Sparkle y la Princesa Candace –** Comento en voz baja **– Parece que estamos por juntar a toda la familia –** Forest dejo caer el pergamino y procedió a quemar el resto de ellos, para después concentrarse y desaparecer entre la naturaleza.

Si, parecía que todos se estaban juntando para un último movimiento.


	17. Tras la Mascara

**17 – Tras la Mascara**

Tony Stark no sabía cuándo fue la última vez que había perdido la paciencia de una forma tan desmesurada. Bueno, incluso él había olvidado como se sentía esa extraña sensación… tantos años en este mundo tenían una relajación muy mala en su cuerpo, y son contadas las veces en las que se había molestado u enojado. Pero quien más adecuado que Deadpool para recordarle lo horrible que puede llegar a ser ese sentimiento.

 **–¡Vamos Tony, puedes hacerlo mejor! –** Deadpool esquivo una ronda de misiles dirigidos por calor, impulsándose entre los objetos que se encontraban flotando alrededor **– ¡Te noto mucho más lento de lo usual! ¡¿No me digas que no has estado haciendo ejercicio?!**

 **–¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA! –** En un ataque de ira Tony lanzo su Uni-rayo sin pensarlo bien. El ataque le dio de lleno a Wilson pero fue grande su sorpresa al notar que solo se trataba de un holograma **– ¡AAAAARGGGGG! –** Una descarga de energía recorrió su lado derecho, y una pantalla de daño se le presentó en frente.

El verdadero Deadpool logro atravesar como si nada su armadura e incrusto una de sus espadas en su brazo derecho, muy cerca del hombro.

 **–Sabes Tony, si es que de verdad te llamas así –** Wade recargo uno de sus brazos sobre el para relajar su postura **– Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos en esta cruzada que estoy haciendo. Además de Spiderman, tu eres con quien más me topo regularmente –** Tony no podía moverse ni un poco, y ambos se encontraba flotando en esta extraña realidad caótica **– Y puedo decir con seguridad que no estas a la altura de lo que fuiste antes –** Coloco ambas piernas sobre sus hombros para subirse sobre él y después mirarlo cara a cara, mientras Wilson estaba boca abajo **– ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Acaso estas criatura te ablandaron?** – Esta vez su voz no tenían una pizca de humor **– Sabes que pelear así no es ni remotamente divertido –** Sonrió tétricamente tras la máscara **– Pero podemos fácilmente solucionarlo, ¿no lo crees?... Solo tenemos que eliminar lo que no nos sirva.**

En eso la palma de su armadura lo sostuvo del rostro, pero una vez más este cuerpo se fragmento y desapareció. El verdadero Wilson clavo su otra Katana en el mismo lugar que la otra y con un fuerte tirón logro arrancarle de lleno todo el brazo.

 **–¡Ja Ja Ja Ja! –** Deadpool comenzó a jugar con el brazo colgando en su Katana **– Un momento… –** Hecho un vistazo dentro del brazo **– No hay nada aquí ¡QUE ESTAFA! –** Tiro el brazo al suelo **– No importa. Seguramente los dulces estén más adentro en la piñata.**

 **–Dios mío. ¡ES QUE NO SABES CERRAR LA BOCA! –** Tony comenzó a atacarlo con todo su arsenal, teniendo poco efecto sobre Wilson **– ¡Me asegurare de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del sol!**

 **–Con esa puntería no lograras nada mi pequeño Tony –** Wilson se cubrió detrás de una casa que se encontraba flotando en ese lugar **– Eso que dije me sonó familiar… –** Reflexiono sobre sus palabras **– Mi pequeño Tony…**

 **–Maldita sea… Allison, informe –** Tony quería ver el estado se su armadura.

 **–Me temo señor que la armadura está operando al 60% de su capacidad. Brazo derecho amputado, bajas de energía y el sistema de apuntado no sirve en esta dimensión señor. Esta magia interfiere también con mis sistemas, por lo cual no puedo establecer comunicación con la base.**

 **–No has encontrado una forma de salir de aquí –** Tony destrullo la casa con un misil, pero Deadpool ya no estaba ahí **– Maldita sea. ¿Cómo es que puede hacer eso?**

Stark activo sus propulsores y comenzó a buscar a Deadpool por todo el lugar, mientras tanto Allison analizaba lo mejor que podía esta extraña dimensión a donde habían sido arrastrados. El lugar era hermoso visualmente debido a esas múltiples "nubes" de múltiples colores que recorrían el lugar, lo que arruinaba un poco el paisaje era el sin fin de múltiples objetos que se encontraban vagando por el lugar. Demonios, incluso había un automóvil del siglo 19 y una computadora del siglo 21.

Y la pregunta que rondaba por la Mente de Stark era ¿Cómo demonios Wilson logro traerlos a este lugar?... Bueno, definitivamente no era el Deadpool que él conocía ya que este era mucho más grosero y agresivo de lo normal… No, no había tiempo en pensar en esas cosas. La prioridad era salir de aquí y solo Wilson podía sacarlo de aquí.

 **¡KLANK! –** Un impacto desde arriba le hizo estrellarse contra una vieja torre de pura piedra.

 **–Vamos Tony, no estás haciendo esto divertido ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –** Wade pregunto en una extraña pose de meditación **– …Sabes que… No estas siquiera intentándolo –** Se levantó y se rasco la nuca **– Esperaba tener un poco de diversión en este lugar, pero claramente no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras antes. Claro, si es que en verdad se trata de ti –** Miro un extraño dispositivo en su antebrazo, el cual comenzó a emitir una extraña magia **– Supongo que tengo que dejar a un lado este juego y terminar de una vez por todas –** Tecleo algunas coordenadas en su dispositivo y después miro a Tony, quien no se movía ni un poco **– Tu puedes quedarte aquí en lo que termino mi trabajo viejo amigo. Pero no te preocupes, saldrás antes de que me marche –** Sonrió **– Así que solo se paciente.**

 **–…**

 **–Un silencio incómodo. Meh –** Se encogió de hombros **– Ya estoy acostumbrado a ello –** Activo su transporte

 **–¡CRACK!**

Deadpool sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y cuando bajo mirada vio como un brazo metálico cubierto de sangre salía de su pecho. El mercenario no tuvo tiempo de decir una ingeniosa frase antes de que Tony y él salieran de ese lugar.

 **/-/-/-/**

 **–¡AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH! –**

Blazz Soul al igual que el resto de sus compañeros no lo estaban pasando ni remotamente bien, no solo su plan se había ido por el trato sino que también todo el tiempo fueron vigilados y en el momento menos oportuno fueron emboscados por el traidor de Claw.

Todos sabían que era fuerte debido a sus habilidades, pero contra lo que estaban luchando ahora era simplemente una abominación exageradamente fuerte.

Justo cuando lograron rodearlo Claw comenzó a transformarse en una horrible criatura sedienta de sangre que usaba el arte de la piromancia en todo su esplendor. Literalmente los miembros de la hermandad sentían que estaban luchando en un volcán activo.

La pelea era dura y muy mortífera, cualquier ataque que Claw lograse asestar contra ellos sería mucho más que mortal, solo Felix y Forest podían manejar un impacto directo pero los demás no correrían la misma suerte.

 **–¿Qué sucede compañeros? –** Una voz tétrica salió de aquel abominable ser rojizo con venas negras marcadas por todo su cuerpo **– Pensé que esto solo sería un calentamiento para todos nosotros –** Dio una sonrisa tétrica con esos exageradamente puntiagudos colmillos que llevaba por dientes **.**

 **–En verdad me decepcionas Claw –** Felix salió entre una espesa cortina de humo, empuñando en sus palmas dos orbes de fuego que se disponía a lanzar **– Tenias un futuro prometedor y yo personalmente pensé aun te podías redimir –** Negó con la cabeza **– Pero mírate ahora, has hecho un trato con los demonios –** Felix frunció el ceño y miro con rabia al monstruo frente a el **– ¡Lo único que puedo hacer por ti ahora es DESTERRARTE!**

 **–Mira nada mas –** Claw sonrió **– Y los ancianos siempre decían que podías mantener la calma sin importar la situación –** Se encogió de hombros **– Bueno, supongo que las facetas caen tarde o temprano –** Miro al resto **– Y ustedes chicos, no me dirán que le temen a un poco de fuego, ¿o porque están tan callados?**

 **–Honestamente no tengo nada que decir** **–** Blazz Soul se sacudió algo de cenizas de su pelaje **– Yo nunca confié en ti y jamás entablamos alguna clase de relación amistosa.**

 **–Yo solo siento un poco de lastima por ti viejo compañero –** Ethan Light; el León del grupo mostraba tranquilidad y serenidad, no le intimidaba ni un poco la apariencia de Claw **– Rebajarte a ser un simple títere es algo que en verdad me apena ver.**

 **–Auch… Jeje. Eso se me llego al corazón –** El cuerpo de Claw kincent comenzó a irradiar mucha más energía **– Pero déjame decirte que estas equivocado viejo. Yo no me estoy dejando manipular por nadie, esto es lo que siempre quise. Ser perfecto y poderoso –** Respiro profundamente, avivando más las llamas que desprendía **– Muy pronto yo me convertiré en un dios para todos. El mundo finalmente conocerá la verdad… ténganlo por hecho –** Una espada de fuego surgió de su brazo para que después Claw volteara y detuviera el ataque de Koldo Tyler, quien lo intento rebanar con sus filosas garras mágicas **Los que acepten el cambio, verán un nuevo mundo.**

Koldo no perdió tiempo y con un impulso se alejó de Claw quien contraataco al tigre blanco, por suerte su armadura detuvo el ataque.

 **–Tch –** Koldo trono la lengua disgustado… parece que no lograrían nada si lo intentaban emboscar.

 **–En verdad que lo estás haciendo muy bien –** Forest comenzó a manipular la vegetación del lugar para que estas comenzaran a sofocar las llamas y evitar que el fuego se extendiera, también aprovecho para fortalecer su cuerpo y evitar que el calor le hiciera daño **– Es admirable como has progresado hasta ahora Claw.**

 **–Gracias Forest, pero nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin su ayuda. Todos ustedes contribuyeron a convertirme en lo que soy ahora –** Los miro con arrogancia **– Pero honestamente espero que ya se tomen esto enserio. Estar conteniéndome no es para nada divertido.**

 **–Tienes razón** – Herald Forest comenzó a irradiar una inmensa cantidad de magia que se deslizaba por su cuerpo y evaporaba en el aire, como si una llama azul encendiera su cuerpo **– No llegaremos a nada si seguimos conteniéndonos.**

Ambos combatientes se prepararon para iniciar su lucha, y los demás presentes tomaron cierta distancia para estar seguros pero lo suficientemente cerca para intervenir en caso de ser necesario.

 **¡SKRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRG!**

Un fuerte estruendo hizo que todo el mundo alzara su vista al cielo, donde un extraño orbe purpura hizo su aparición y comenzó a lanzar relámpagos por doquier. De un momento a otro dos personas salieron de la fisura y se estrellaron de lleno contra el suelo, quebrándolo y levantando mucho polvo.

Al disiparse el polvo dos figuras inconfundibles y algo coloridas se hicieron presentes para disgusto de los peleadores.

 **–¡AAAAAAUUUUCH! –** Deadpool grito de dolor mientras se levantaba de su cráter **– ¿Pero que?...** – Miro el agujero en su pecho **– ¡Me empalaste con uno de tus brazos! –** Grito enojado **– ¡MALDITO HIJO DE P-¡**

No logro terminar ya que un rayo repulsor le dio de lleno en la cara, silenciándolo y lanzándolo contra el suelo. Tony no se hizo esperar más y se lanza al ataque contra Deadpool. Empezó con una serie de golpes y disparos continuos contra el aturdido mercenario que lentamente comenzaron a desgarrar su traje, después lanzo una carga cegadora que aturdió a Wilson para que lo levantara en el aire.

Tony estaba a punto de lanzarlo con un Uni-rayo pero Wilson fue más rápido y ensarto una de sus catanas en el brazo que aun tenía, después el mercenario saco una granada y la detono, lastimándolos y lanzándolos a ambos por igual.

Wilson perdió un brazo y el torso de su traje al igual que la mitad inferior de su máscara desapareció, revelando una piel severamente quemada y mallugada que rápidamente se comenzó a curar pero eso no le quitaba lo desagradable que era para la vista de los presentes.

 **–Sabes que Iron Man. Retiro mis palabras –** Sonrió con su ensangrentada boca **– En verdad eres más digno de lo que creí –** Tomo su mandíbula y la trono **– Continua así y tal vez esto quede entre nosotros dos.**

 **–Sabes no es de buena educación interrumpir cuando estamos en medio de algo importante –** Claw hablo, atrayendo la atención de Deadpool **– Te molestaría hacerte a un lado. Esto es algo que he estado esperando.**

 **–Ja… –** Deadpool analizo su nueva forma con la mirada **– Ahora si pareces un Demonio Carnage, solo mira esos cuernos y tus pesuñas. Pero bueno quien soy yo para juzgar las apariencias. Y con respecto a lo que dijiste –** Lo señalo con su brazo en crecimiento **– ¡Vete al carajo chico! –** Wade contemplo su brazo **– Me equivoque de mano…**

 **KLANG**

Tony se recuperó de la descarga y golpeo la tierra con frustración, después procedió a ver la situación.

 **–Allison, por favor dame buenas noticias –** Tony se encontraba agotado por los daños recibidos.

 **–Lamento informarle que la comunicación con las instalaciones es imposible debido a los daños recibidos –** Tal y como era antes, la situación no era favorable **– Pero he logrado detectar una tecnología extraña cuando nos acercamos a Wade señor.**

 **–¿Como que tecnología extraña?**

 **–Si. Al parecer el señor Wilson utiliza algo parecido a un transportador de partículas en su antebrazo, lo que es extraño es que detecte algo de magia en ese aparato, la cual sin lugar a duda es compatible con la magia de aquella dimensión en la que estábamos.**

 **–Transportador de materia… Teletransportador en una muñeca –** Pensó rápido en un plan **– Alison, crees poder conectarte al aparato de su muñeca para poder controlarlo. Si es asi establece una conexión con la armadura. Ya sé cómo deshacerme de este infeliz.**

 **–Entiendo señor, pero me temo que la única forma de conectarme es que toque el aparato. De otra forma será imposible.**

 **–No creo que sea un grave–** Tony se quitó de su lugar cuando una serie de enormes raíces le intentaron atrapar en el suelo. Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de quién fue el causante de esto **– Ah… –** Suspiro irritado **– Saben caballeros, no creo que este sea un muy buen momento para comenzar un pleito entre nosotros.**

 **–Ah estas alturas la verdad no me puedo tomar nada a la ligera –** Forest respondió serio, sin perder de la vista a sus dos enemigos.

 **–Créeme Forest, lo es mejor que nadie en este lugar. Es por eso que te pido que dejemos solo por hoy cualquier conflicto que tengamos entre nosotros –** Tony miro alrededor **– Todos nosotros –** Al no recibir respuesta decido persuadirlos **– O acaso desean pelar con migo y con su viejo compañero a la vez.**

 **–Bueno, creo que eso es suficiente para mi –** Soul se encogió de hombros y se enfocó en su principal enemigo, quien estaba teniendo una discusión con aquella extraña criatura con piel quemada **– Todo sea para terminar rápido con esto.**

Los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza y dirigieron su atención hacia el Demonio que los traiciono.

 **–Tenemos por lo menos algún Plan –** Hard Peak se comunicó a través de las mentes de su equipo para no llamar la atención de sus enemigos.

 **–Yo puedo anular la piromancia de Forest, pero solo lo lograre si él no se resiste a mí poder, por lo que necesitare su ayuda para paralizarlo.**

 **–Entonces en teoría tenemos que pelear directamente con un loco piro-maniaco que nos puede freir –** Soul comento sarcásticamente.

 **–Solo para debilitarlo, no tenemos que vencerlo directamente.**

A lo lejos Claw observo que sus viejos amigos se preparaban para luchar, por lo que en una muestra de poder decidió envolver todo su cuerpo en llamas y en ningún momento el Simbionte se mostró perturbado por esto.

 **–"No quiero quemar mi cabello" –** Ethan Light comento olvidando que aún seguían conectados **– "Bueno caballeros, es hora de ensuciarse las patas."**

Dicho eso Ethan Light desapareció de la vista y sus demás compañeros, junto con Iron Man, se dirigieron hacia sus enemigos para terminar de una vez todo este conflicto.

Claw por su parte expiro muchas más llamas de su cuerpo y después procedió a golpear el suelo con sus dos garras para enterrarlas bajo tierra, poco segundos después en diferente partes el suelo comenzó a humear y encenderse en llamas para que poco después varias llamaradas salieran del suelo, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Con dificultad y con algunas pequeñas quemaduras la Hermandad esquivaba los ataques de fuego que surgieron del suelo, las cuales parecían pequeñas erupciones volcánicas. Suerte que la mayoría era demasiado hábil para recibir de lleno estos ataques pero Iron Man poco le importo esto y atravesaba las llamas sin mayor vacilación, recortando la distancia hacia su objetivo.

 **–Te tengo –** Justo cuando Tony atravesó de lleno una llamarada un extendido brazo simbiótico lo atrapo por completo. Claw entonces alzo a Tony por los aires mientras rompía el suelo para liberar su brazo, después procedió a impactar a Tony al otro extremo de su posición y para evitar interrupciones alzo un enorme muro de fuego que cortó el paso a la hermandad

 **–Maldita sea –** Tony estaba a punto de usar un estallido sónico hasta Wilson atravesó ambas piernas con sus Katanas y después se paró sobre su único brazo.

 **–Nada mal mi pequeño asesino Psicopata –** Wade alago a su aliado temporal con una autentica sonrisa en su rostro.

 **–Creo que eso te describe más a ti que a mí –** Dijo sarcásticamente Claw.

 **–Da igual eso, ya que lo que me importa esta justo debajo de mis pies –** Wade metió una de sus manos en su pequeña mochila y saco un extraño cilindro **– Sabes, debería agradecer al señor elástico por crear este fantástico instrumento de tortura –** Wilson apretó un botón a un costado, para que el extraño aparato desplegara una daga luminiscente que soltaba innumerables chispas **– Con esto me siento como todo un Jedi. Pero hoy más que nada seré tu verdugo –** Wilson toco el hombro con la daga, la cual comenzó a atravesar su armadura fácilmente **– Sé que tu juguetito no durara mucho contra el mío Tony, así que ¿por qué no vienes personalmente a esta feliz reunión? –** Corto más profundo **– Vamos Stark, esta chatarra no va a poder hacer nada, así que sal y da la cara de una vez por todas.**

 **–Bueno, tú lo pediste –** Tony respondió un tanto tranquilo y para sorpresa de Deadpool el traje de Tony se abrió y Wilson fue impactado de lleno por un Uni-rayo que atravesó casi todo su estómago y dejo un enorme agujero en su cuerpo.

Por el impacto Wilson se alejó varios metros de la armadura de Stark la cual se desbloqueó y dejo salir a su ocupante en todo su esplendor… o bueno, el esplendor de su otra armadura.

 **–…–**

 **–…–**

Claw miro al ocupante de la armadura con una seria confusión y una gran ceja alzada, parpadeo un par de veces al pensar que su visión lo había engañado… ¿O acaso era una broma de mal gusto? Eso era lo que él ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo… Se sentía timado.

 **–… O… Por… Dios… –** Wilson pronuncio esas palabras lentamente **– ¿Es en serio?... Je, je… –** Lentamente una sonrisa se formó en sus boca **– ¿En verdad eres lo que creo que eres? No, no, no, no, no… Psss… Enserio. EN VERDAD. JA… JA –** Intento taparse la boca para sofocarse pero no funciono **– JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA… O POR DIOS… ESTO ES… JA JA JA JA… NO ME LO CREO. TE VEZ TAN. TAN… JA JA JA JA JA JA JA–** Wilson continuo riéndose, ignorando por completo el daño recibido.

 **–Ah… Maldita sea todo –** Tony suspiro avergonzado e irritado ya que se vio obligado a mostrar su última defensa, que era nada más y nada menos que una armadura con su forma Equina – **Esto no se podría poner peor.**

 **–Buenas noticias señor –** "Gracias dios" Pensó Tony en ese momento cuando Allison hablo **– Logre establecer comunicación con las instalaciones, en breve una nueva armadura y unos cuantos refuerzos llegaran.**

 **–Gracias por notificarme Allsion. Pero como lograste establecer la comunicación.**

 **–No lo hice señor, parece que el fallo de su armadura de combate también restringían las comunicaciones de este traje. Al salir de ahí simplemente logre comunicarme. En breve llegaran sus refuerzos.**

 **–Sabes que Allison –** Tony miro a Wilson quien aún se moría de risa en el suelo, mientras se sostenía su inexistente estomago **– Creo que me encargare de una vez y para siempre de este maldito.**

 **–Ah, yo no le recomendaría hacer eso señor –** Tony no escucho palabras ya una velocidad cegadora embistió a Deadpool y ambos comenzaron a elevarse por los cielos, perdiéndose a los pocos segundos a la vista.

 **–Un Pony…** – Claw miro la pequeña estela que se alejaba a lo lejos **– bueno… No sé qué pensar de esto –** Se sostuvo la cabeza con una mana, dejando su ataque a un lado **– Pensé que sería una criatura similar a Deadpool… pero un Pony. Estoy seguro que ni Celestia se lo esperaba** – Inhalo y suspiro profundamente. Lo que necesitaba ahora era un poco de alcohol **– Ya he visto más que suficiente –** Se levantó para irse **– Con esto debería tener un punto de inicio para mi investigación.**

Claw dio unos cuantos pasos pero unas enormes raíces salieron del suelo y lo inmovilizaron por completo. Él apenas recordó a sus viejos compañeros y se maldijo por bajar la guardia sobre todo con ellos.

El traidor estaba a punto de lanzar un estallido de calor con su cuerpo pero sucedió algo que no se esperaba para nada. Justo encima de el callo una enorme cantidad de agua que aplasto su cuerpo y evito que usara su piromancia.

Ethan Light logro tele-transportar una enorme cantidad de agua a la posición de sus compañeros, después Hard y Soul usaron su magia para poder crear una enorme prisión de agua y encerrar por completo a Claw, quien se retorcía para librarse de las raíces.

El traidor balanceaba su cuerpo de un lado a otro para librarse de su prisión pero le era inútil, incluso el simbionte intento alcanzar el exterior para tomar algo de oxígeno para su huésped, pero no le era posible salir del agua.

No paso mucho para que el cuerpo de Claw dejara de poner resistencia y callera desmallado por la falta de oxígeno, por lo que los miembros restantes de la hermandad se prepararon para apresarlo por completo y enviarlo a una prisión donde nunca volvería a escapar.

 **–Prepárense, pronto lo soltare y lo enviare a su posición –** Forest hablo con sus compañeros restantes.

Justo cuando Claw dejo de moverse Forest retiro las raíces de su cuerpo y sus compañeros estaban punto de utilizar su magia para moverlo y aprisionarlo adecuadamente, pero un enorme estruendo acompañado con un destello en el cielo hizo que se detuvieran en seco.

Al mirar al cielo vieron como una extraña anomalía se hizo presente justo arriba de ellos.

Una gigantesca esfera compuesta con una extraña energía que se veía caótica debido a sus tonalidades y fiereza capto la atención de todo el mundo. Este extraño fenómeno se estaba expandiendo lentamente por el cielo y no tenía signos de detenerse.

Debido a esto ninguno se enteró cuando el suelo en sus pies comenzó a cuartearse y pequeños tentáculos rojos comenzaron a envolverlos. Cando todos estuvieron a su alcance el simbionte los tomo con fuerza de sus piernas y saco el resto de sus extensiones de la tierra para comenzar a lanzar o azotar a sus rivales por todas partes, como si de simples trapos se tratasen.

Cuando los magos perdieron la concentración la prisión callo y cientos de toneladas de agua que se esparcieron por todo el bosque.

Claw callo de rodillas y jadeaba pesadamente para recuperar el oxígeno perdido, dejando que el simbionte les diera una última azotada a la hermandad antes de lanzarlos de lleno contra los árboles o el suelo.

El simbionte regreso a su huésped solo para poder regresar a un lugar al cual descansar ya que este rápidamente se resguardo y dejo ver la verdadera apariencia de Claw.

 **–Maldita sea… ¡Cof! ¡Cof! –** Vomito algo de agua **– No pensé que llegarían a estos extremos –** Miro a sus viejos compañeros que luchaban por levantarse **– "Me marchare mientras aun tenga oportunidad" –** Claw comenzó a entonar un hechizo para largarse de ahí y al finalizar le dio una última mirada al fenómeno que ocurría justo encima. Contemplo por unos segundos este hermoso espectáculo, el cual despertó una gran emoción en su ser **– Parece que no será tan decepcionante después de todo –** Con eso dicho desapareció por completo.

Minutos antes

Tony estaba a punto de salir de la Atmosfera del Planeta pero se detuvo cuando Wade hundió su daga en uno de sus propulsores, inhabilitándolo y comenzando un lento y desiquilibrado descenso hacia el planeta.

 **–Eso ha sido lo más hilarante que he visto en décadas mi pequeño Tony –** Wade lo tomo por el cuello con una llave y evito que recuperara el Equilibrio, dejando que ambos cayeran libremente **– Solo que no entiendo por qué tienes esa forma tan patética. He estado lo suficiente en este mundo para saber que no perteneces a este lugar. Así que respóndeme ¿De qué te estas escondiendo? –** Tony coloco uno de sus cascos en su antebrazo **– ¿O acaso estas huyendo de algo?... Si. Debe de ser eso.**

 **–Tu no sabes nada Wade**

 **–De hecho yo sé más que cualquier pedazo de basura en este mundo Tony. Tu comportamiento y este "aislamiento" lo he visto ciento de veces –** Wade ignoro el dolor que sentía en su brazo **– Así que dime… en honor a nuestra enemistad –** Sonrió bajo la máscara **– ¿A cuanta gente asesinaste para alejarte a este lugar?**

Tony no respondió o realizo algún tipo de sonido, ya que lo único que se escuchó en el ambiente era un extraño sonido electrónico que desvió la atención de Wade.

 **–¡Mi portal!**

 **–Creo que esta vez será un adiós definitivo Wade** – Los Pies de Wilson comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente **– Gracias por permitirme acceder a tu pequeño dispositivo –** Deadpool soltó a Tony y empezó a tocar desesperadamente el aparato para cancelar la traslación **– Hasta nunca Wilson.**

 **–¡Claro que no!** – Wade saco su daga láser para clavarla en su dispositivo, lanzando varias chispas que eran magia oscura **– ¡Esta estúpida piedra mágica que le robe a ese lagartón me ayudara! –** Clavo más profundo el cuchillo.

 **–¡ADVERTENCIA! –** La alerta de Allison no se hizo esperar **–¡Energía oscura detectada! ¡Completamente inestable! ¡Se recomienda contención!**

 **–"¡Maldición!" –** Tony no perdió el tiempo, ya que tenía que Wilson hiciera otro desastre, pero no llego a tiempo ya que la última puñalada que Wade asesto creo una enorme explosión que inhabilito por completo el traje de Tony y lo estrello a una gran distancia de la explosión.

 **–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGG!** – Lo único que salió de Wade Wilson fue su grito de sufrimiento y agonía total, ya que sentía como cada centímetro de su cuerpo era quemado y tele transportada a un destino incierto.

Mientras tanto el fenómeno comenzó a extenderse por el cielo del territorio Grifo, donde solo unos pocos que se encontraban en los alrededores lograron verlo en toda su gloria.

Los miembros de la hermandad estaban tan fatigados que nada pudieron hacer nada salvo contemplar lo que sucedía, y Tony Stark se encontraba inconsciente dentro de su armadura, por lo que Allison decidió llevarlo a sus instalaciones para darle el cuidado necesario.

Mientras tanto alrededor de 8 armaduras de combate llegaron al lugar de los hechos y comenzaron a rodear el extraño fenómeno que posea magia Caótica. Por suerte el estudio de la magia de Discord dio información más que suficiente para entender esta extraña magia, por lo que suprimirla no será nada de otro mundo.

Cada armadura disparo sus repulsores a la anomalía y pronto un campo la encerró para que en pocos segundos esta comenzara a encogerse hasta que ya no fuera un peligro para nadie. Muy pronto el extraño fenómeno despareció, pero dejo tras del él una pequeña piedra brillante que comenzó su descenso hacia la tierra, pero una de las armaduras de logro atraparla justo a tiempo para analizarla con sus escáneres y después regresar a sus instalaciones.

* * *

 **/-/-/-/-/**

Los miembros de la hermandad miraron cautelosamente todo lo ocurrido sin decir una sola palabra, pero el silencio duro poco al sentir una gran elevación mágica que venía nada más y nada menos que de Canterlot.

No faltaba decir ni una palabra que todos fueron rápidamente a ver qué ocurría. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a las dos gobernantes de Equestria y varios ciudadanos de Canterlot completamente inconscientes y agotados que estaban fuera del reino.

Todos ayudaron a devolverlos a sus hogares para evitar cualquier problema, pero procuraron cuidar de Celestia y Luna.

 **–¿Qué creen que sucedió? –** Etham Light pregunto a nadie en particular.

 **–No lo tengo muy en claro –** Hard Peak respondió **– Pero siento a todo el mundo con un nivel de perturbación increíblemente alta. Temo que tendrá repercusiones en sus mentes.**

 **–Tienes razón, esto les afectara gravemente** – Soul hablo mientras sentía los pensamientos de un potro **– Honestamente creo que lo mejor será borrar los recuerdos de este día. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no es algo que sea grato recordar.**

 **–Lo haremos una vez que las chicas recuperen la conciencia. Y por supuesto, con su consentimiento –** Felix hablo mientras entraban a los aposentos de la reina y las colocaban en la enorme cama del lugar.

 **–Ustedes encárguense del resto. Hay un asunto urgente que debo de atender –** Forest no espero y en un fuerte destello desapareció del lugar.

 **–Si claro… luego nos vemos** – Soul dijo a la nada, pero no paso mucho antes de que Etham se despidiera junto con Koldo y ambos desaparecieran de la vista **– Parece que solo quedamos nosotros tres –** Miro a sus dos restantes compañeros, pero solo Felix estaba consiente ya que Hard se encontraba en una pose de meditación recuperando fuerzas **– Tenía que ser.**

 **–Parece que están despertando –** Felix menciono, llamando la atención de Soul.

 **/-/-/**

Celestia no recordaba haber despertado antes tan cansada de un sueño como ahora, o para ser exacta de una horrible pesadilla… la peor que había tenido en toda su vida. Lo único que podía hacer era respirar hondo y alegrarse de que había despertado de ese horrible tormento. Bueno, ya había pasado y era hora de iniciar con sus deberes como princesa, así que ya no había tiempo de seguir descansando.

 **–Celestia ¿Estas bien? –** La Princesa dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y miro a su buen amigo Felix, quien la miraba preocupadamente **– ¿Felix? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?**

 **–Sabes, no es el único –** Soul apareció detrás del Minotauro con una gran sonrisa **– Me alegra verte en todos tus sentidos Celestia, aunque claramente aun estas cansada –**

Celestia solo miro confundida a sus compañeros, incluyendo Hard que estaba meditando **– Sucedió algo, ¿porque no me contactaron como de costumbre? –** Ante esas palabras los dos varones se miraron confundíos.

 **–¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió? –** Celestia no respondió **– El Plan Celestia, Recuerdas el Plan –** Fue lo último que dijo Felix.

Y como si de un destello se tratase todo lo ocurrido en esta larga noche llego en la mente de Celestia. Desde su pequeño Plan de emboscada hasta su caída contra ese demonio del abismo. Celestia comenzó a temblar ligeramente y algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla al recordar claramente lo que ella le dijo a su hermana

 **–¿¡Luna!? –** Celestia grito, haciendo gemir a su hermana que se encontraba junto a ella. La princesa del sol miro cuidadosamente a su única familia y suspiro aliviada al verla completamente bien… de hecho parecía tener un buen sueño **– Estas a salvo. Gracias a la diosa –** Celestia se paró de su cama y fue al balcón para ver a su reino **– ¿Qué sucedió chicos?**

 **–Bueno** – Felix se rasco la cabeza y después procedio a contarle a Celestia todo lo que había pasado. Desde su desaparición, la emboscada de Claw y su transformación, la llegada de Deadpool y Iron Man, y por último el extraño fenómeno mágico que ocurrió antes de que llegaran aquí.

 **–¿Todos se encuentran bien?**

 **–Seguimos enteros –** Soul se encogió de hombros **– Algunos moretones y quemaduras pero nada de qué preocuparse –** Dejo su tomo relajado y miro a Celestia **– Pero como están tú y Luna. ¿Ambas se encuentran realmente bien?**

 **–Yo percibo a Luna mujer mejor que nunca –** Hard Peak comento sin salir de su pose de meditación, pero hablo lo suficientemente claro para llamar su atención **– Sea lo que sea que allá pasado no le afectó negativamente, más bien todo lo contrario. Logro percibir una gigantesca calma en su ser –** Abrió los ojos y miro a Celestia **– No quiero sonar grosero amiga mia… pero que sucedió en este lugar.**

Celestia parpadeo un par de veces y trago con dificultad para sacar las palabras de su boca – El Abismo se apodero de mi gente y de mí.

Y como si de un cuento de terror se tratase, Celestia comenzó a relatar todo lo que ella vio en esta terrible noche, donde por un largo tiempo no logro distinguir la realidad de una horrible pesadilla.

Pero recordó tan claro como el agua las palabras que le dijo a su propia hermana, y aun que ella no fue la que realmente hablo, le dolió demasiado que esas palabras salieran de su propia boca. También sentía culpa por no haber sido de gran ayuda contra esta amenaza y una vez más agradeció a la diosa por darle a su hermana la fuerza para salvarlos a todos.

 **–Esta noche fue un completo desastre –** Era lo único que podía decir Felix ante su colosal fracaso.

 **–Y aun no acaba viejo amigo** – Soul miro a Celestia mientras que Hard se posaba a su lado **– Me temo que hay una última cosa que hay que hacer Amiga mía… pero no estoy seguro si te agradara.**

 **–Quieren borrar los recuerdos de todos en el reino ¿Verdad? –** Todos sin excepción miraron sorprendidas a Celestia.

 **–Si –** Contesto Hard **– Como ya te diste cuenta esto fue una experiencia muy traumática para tu pueblo, y temo que si no olvidan esto serán afectados mentalmente de por vida –** Miro a Luna, ya que parecía que ella era la única excepción en todo este desastre **– Pero por desgracia no lograremos hacer esto solo.**

 **–Les ayudare –** Volvió a salir al balcón y sus compañeros le siguieron **– Entre más pronto terminemos con esto será mejor para todos –** Celestia comenzó a cargar todo su poder en la punta de su cuerpo y muy pronto sus compañeros la imitaron.

No hacía falta decir ni una palabra más, todos sabían exactamente qué hacer en esta situación. Y lo único positivo de todo esto es que los habitantes de Canterlot solo pensaran que pasaron una muy mala noche, ya que el Sol volvía a hacer su aparición para dar inicio a otro esplendido día en Canterlot.

* * *

 **/-/-/-/-/**

Tony Stark tocio pesadamente mientras salía de su maltratada armadura, aun así parecía estar completo, solo con una ligera quemadura causada por la explosión. Como se encontraba muy cansado decidió entrar directamente a su corporativo para darse una larga ducha junto con un merecido descanso.

Después de todo parecía que Deadpool había sido desintegrado por completo o enviado a otro mundo, sea cual sea de las dos opciones ya no será una molestia para él.

Salió de su armadura con algo de dificultades y miro su estado el cual era muy demacrado. Tony suspiro cansado al ver así a una de sus armadura pero agradeció que fuera lo suficientemente resistente para soportar esa explosión que lo dejo inconsciente.

Por suerte despertó en medio del camino y tomo control de la armadura, de la cual solo funcionaba su sistema de propulsión, por lo que no le era posible conectarse a la red de sus instalaciones y entrar como normalmente lo haría, por lo que decidió entrar por la puerta delantera por esta vez.

 **–Allison me escuchas –** No hubo ningún sonido **– Allison ya llegue a la Torre, por favor no me dejes hablando solo –** Sin respuesta **– Como sea, por favor prepara algo de cenar y repara mi otra armadura –** Se acercó a una pared donde desplego una pantalla táctil para que analizara su identidad, después en su salón varios hologramas 3D aparecieron y mostraron el territorio de Equestria **– Primero lo primero –** Se colocó un extraño aparato en su oído **– Armadura Mark T32, trae a mi posición el cristal que estas resguardando –** No tardo mucho para que una de sus armaduras llegara con él y le extendiera aquel extraño objeto mágico.

 **–Señor creo que debería…–** Allsion por fin hablo, pero Tony no la dejo terminar.

 **–Dame un segundo Allison –** Tony extendió su pata y en un segundo un guantelete se adherido a su brazo, con el cual tomo el cristal para evitar exponerse al peligro **– Allison has un análisis de su composición y estructura por favor –** Nada paso y Tony reviso su audífono **– Allison me recibes. ¿Hola?**

 **–Señor… Ammm… No sé cómo decirle esto** – Allison sonaba un poco preocupada.

 **–¿Sucede algo malo? –** Tal vez se trataba de una pequeña falla en sus sistemas.

 **–Negativo señor, pero… creo que debería recordar los planes que tenía para esta noche.**

 **–… ¿Qué?... ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –** Y de un momento a otro le llego un recuerdo antes de su partida para reencontrarse con Wilson **–… Espera. Creo que … –** Tony volteo hacia la entrada de una de sus muchas habitaciones y vio a nada más y nada menos que a Chrysalis quien era acompañada de tres pequeñas potrillas, quienes aún tenían su pijama puesta y con el pelo aun sin arreglar.

 **¡Crash!** **–** Chrysalis dejo caer su vaso de agua que estaban tomando sin dejar de mirar con total asombro al Pony frente a ellos, quien claramente se veía sucio y lastimado.

 **–Prepare algo de Chocolate caliente señor. Me temo que le espera una larga mañana –** Allison tomo el control de la armadura y se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes tomar el cristal que Tony tenia.

El silencio duro otros incomodos segundos antes de que Tony decidiera romper con este.

 **–¿Hola? –** Saludo a las cuatro chicas pero se olvidó que aún tenía el guantelete puesto. De inmediato y casi por los nervios este salió disparado de su casco para dirigirse a una mesa que estaba en la sala.

La expresión de las niñas, exceptuando a Apple Bloom, lentamente comenzó a tomar mucho más brillo ya que sus ojos comenzaron a iluminarse y sus sonrisas comenzaron a crecer de una manera impresionante.

 **–¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** – Scoot y Sweetie gritaron al unísono después de procesar todo lo que habían visto, e incluso pensaron por un momento que todo esto era un sueño.

 **–¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Señor Stark, usted es el parte de los Guardianes de los Cielos! –** Scoot no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estaba tan emocionada **– ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Es decir-! ¡WOW! ¡¿En verdad es usted?!**

 **–¡¿En verdad forma parte de ellos?! –** Sweetie Belle pregunto muy emocionada **– ¡Debe de serlo, incluso salió de uno de ellos! –** Miro a la pobre y demacrada armadura que estaba siendo recogida por algunas extrañas maquinas **– ¡Deben ser amigos o algo por el estilo!**

 **–¿Yo puedo formar parte de su equipo? –** Scoot se apresuró a preguntar **– ¡Debe ser grandioso ser parte de ellos!** – Sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse **– ¡Incluso me pueden dar mi propio traje como el de usted!**

 **–Chicas, déjenme que–** No pudo continuar.

 **–¡Hermano! –** Apple Bloom lo derribo y le clavo con la mirada – **¡¿Esto es una broma verdad?! –** Se escuchaba algo molesta pero sobre todo preocupada **– Esto no es verdad. Tú no puedes ser parte de ellos –** Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse ligeramente **– No no no no. Tú no eres un mal tipo. No puedes serlo…**

 **–Apple Bloom –** Tony se preocupó por como actuaba **– Deja que te explique.**

 **–¿Apple Bloom? ¿Qué sucede? –** Sweetie Belle pregunto, y pronto Scoot se acercó para ver que sucedía pero Apple Bloom no les presto atención.

 **–Tú no puedes ser parte de ellos –** Ella lo miro directamente, mostrando las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas **– ¡Tú no eres un villano!**

 **–Espera Apple Bloom, deja que te explique esto –** Miro a las otras chicas y a Chrysalis **– A todas ustedes. Por favor, no es lo que parece… Y mucho menos lo que están pensando –** Cargo a su hermana y la llevo al sofá, pero espero a que se relajara.

Mientras tanto las otras chicas se sentaron junto a ellos y de paso Allison dejo el chocolate caliente en el mueble frente a ellos, lo único malo fue que lo hizo con una de las armaduras.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Apple Bloom se calmara del todo, y casi todos se preguntaron por qué ella reacciono así. Tony no se hizo esperar más y se paró frente a todas ellas para darles las respuestas que ellas querían, ya era suficiente de tantos secretos.

 **–Primero que nada discúlpenme por tener que haber visto esto de esa forma. La verdad esperaba hacerlo en otras circunstancias un poco más acogedoras –** Se acomodó su melena **– Pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Así que ¿Qué es lo que desean saber?**

Nadie quiso hablar, y era un poco normal debido al ambiente del lugar. Chrys decido tomar la iniciativa al ver que las niñas no se decían a hacerlo.

 **–¿Quién eres exactamente Tony? –** Chrys ignoro las miradas de las pequeñas **– ¿Qué papel formas en todo esto?**

 **–Es un tanto complicado de Explicar –** Miro a su armadura que estaba en modo de espera **– Y a diferencia de lo ustedes creen, yo no formo parte de esta supuesta sociedad de los "Guardianes de los Cielos"… Más bien yo soy esta sociedad… eso se podría decir –** Por un momento Apple Bloom entro en pánico, pero Chrys la recargo junto a ella para que se calmara.

 **–¿"Soy"? –** Sweetie Belle pregunto mientras estiraba la cabeza **– ¿Usted es el fundador?**

 **–No y sí. Verán, lo que está parada justo ahí no es más que una simple armadura de combate altamente desarrollada –** Tony toco su micro y la armadura avanzo hasta donde estaba él **– Esto, es la culminación de todo mi trabajo e ingenio –** La armadura comenzó a comprimirse para asombro de todas ellas y en un momento a otro apareció un gran maletín metálico **– Cada una de estas armaduras son nada más y nada menos que una "extensión" de mismo. Son solo maquinas sin emociones.**

 **–Increíble –** Tanto Scoot como Chrys dijeron.

 **–¿Cómo puede convertirse en algo tan pequeño? –** Scoot pregunto, pero en realidad el maletín era casi tan grande como ella

 **–Con mucha ingeniería y largas horas de trabajo –** Tony suspiro y trono la lengua.

 **–Dijiste "extensión Tony" –** Chrys tomo la palabra **– ¿Acaso logras controlarlos con la mente? –** Lo volvió a mirar de pies a cabeza **– Eres alguna clase de ser celestial o potente Psíquico.**

 **–¿Por qué todos piensan algo así? –** Murmuro Tony, pero sus palabras fueron escuchadas – **No, simplemente son el uno de los seres vivíos más listos que existen en todo el planeta. –** Tomo un poco del chocolate **– Aunque muchos se niegan a creer que todo esto es posible sin la ayuda de la magia, aunque de cierta forma no puedo culparlos.**

 **–¿Entonces usted construyo todo esto? –** Tony asintió a Scoot, quien se emocionó más **– ¡Que genial! Usted es lo máximo señor Stark –** Pero rápido dejo su tono alegre y procedió a ver confundida a Tony **– Pero porque nadie sabe de esto. Si el mundo se entera de estos grandes inventos sería mucho más famoso de lo que es ahora.**

 **–Yo no busco la fama Scootaloo –** Tony tomo una silla para sentarse **– Honestamente nunca me intereso la fama, pero alguien tenía que dar la cara por la empresa. Y yo tengo demasiada experiencia con los negocios.**

 **–Creí que a usted le gustaba las "altas" compañías como a mi hermana –** Sweetie Belle dijo **– Ella a veces me decía que soñaba que la llevaría a un elegante evento para que los dos se desvelaran conversando con las princesas –** Hizo una mueca pensante **– O era casarse y tener su propio castillo. No lo recuerdo… –** Se encogió de hombros al no recordar muy bien.

 **–Aun que me alaga un poco lo que dijo tu hermana. A mí nunca me gustaron ese tipo de eventos. Demonios, muchas veces deseaba estar en mi laboratorio que en esas aburridas fiestas –** Sonrió ** _–_ Incluso un par de veces escape de mis deberes y me dirigía a Ponyville para pasar tiempo con mi familia.**

 **–Pero no siempre venias con la familia ¿verdad? –** Apple Bloom pregunto, ya sin el miedo en su cuerpo **– Aun recuerdo tus visitas a la granja, pero estas tampoco eran muy largas o muy frecuentes.**

Tony suspiro ante la persecución de su hermana. Je, definitivamente era más lista de lo que aparentaba… Ojala ella se enfocara a desarrollar sus habilidades connocitivas y no solo a trabajar en la granja **– Tienes razón hermana –** Tony respondió con sinceridad **– No siempre podía estar con ustedes por más que lo quisiese, pero todo fue por una buena razón –** Tomo otro sorbo de su chocolate **– Verán, después de un tiempo de viajar por los límites de Equestria fui encontrando personas a las que conocer y por ende nuevas amistades. Usualmente me agrada conocer a nuevos sujetos… pero entre más me relacionaba con ellos me di cuenta de lo peligroso que podía ser la vida fuera de Equestria –** Trono la lengua **– Muchos de ellos necesitaban mi ayuda u apoyo… y sabía que nadie más daría la cara por ellos –** Miro el maletín **– Yo tenía las herramientas para ayudarlos y por ninguna razón los dejaría solos, aunque ellos me lo pidieran –** Sonrió con algunas carcajadas **– Bueno, supongo que de esa manera me crio la Abuela Smith.**

 **–Pero si estaban en peligro porque no llamaron a las princesas –** Scoot pregunto muy confundida. ¿Qué no las princesas protegen y ayudan a todos sus súbditos?

 **–Ese sería el caso… Si es que ellos las conocieran –** Las pequeñas potrillas se miraron confundías. ¿Acaso hay algún Pony en Equestria que no conociera a las princesas? Eso era muy extraño.

 **–No se muestren sorprendidas mis pequeñas –** Chrysalis sonrió a las pequeñas **– No sé qué tanto les enseñen sus familiares o cocidos, pero tienen que saber que no solo los Ponys y sus reinos vecinos son los que existen en todo el planeta –** Ella acomodo un poco su peinado **– Tómenme a mí y a mi gente como ejemplo y después díganme ¿Qué tanto conocían de mi especie antes de… Ammm… la boda de la princesa Candace? –** Esto último lo dijo algo avergonzada. En verdad le avergonzaba recordar ese horrible incidente causado por ella.

Las niñas tomaron una posición pensante para recordar todo lo que sabían antes de la Boda. Al final todas ellas llegaron a la misma conclusión

 **–No sabíamos nada de ustedes.**

 **–Exactamente –** Chrys sonrió y después tomo un poco de chocolate **–Ahora díganme ¿Cuántas otras razas son las que han llegado a conocer, al menos en un libro?**

 **–Bueno… Están los minotauros y los Grifos** – Apple Bloom respondió

 **–Centauros, Dragones y los perros diamante –** Scoot agrego

 **–Mmm… Creo que también los Breezies –** Finalizo Sweetie Belle no muy segura

Intentaron pensar en más, pero las pequeñas no lograban recordar

 **–Exactamente eso pasa –** Tony hablo **– Casi nadie fuera de los territorios de Equestria conoce a la Princesa Celestia y Princesa Luna. Y como la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera son Ponys, se podrán imaginar que no es posible pedir ayuda de alguien a quien no conoces.**

 **–Pero muchas razas son amigas de Equestria –** Sweetie Belle pregunto **– ¿Cómo es posible que no sepan de ella?**

 **–Hasta donde yo sé Equestria tiene relaciones amistosas con 12 razas conocidas. Un número algo pequeño considerando el número de los que viven allá afuera**

 **–¿Cuántas razas existen? –** Scoot pregunto directamente

 **–Hasta donde yo tengo registrado, unas 143 razas pensantes habitan más allá de los territorios de Equestria. Y el número va en aumento.**

 **–Wow –** Las tres chicas dijeron al unísono **– Tantas son. Parece una locura.**

 **–Seguro que no está Equivocado –** Sweetie Belle hablo **– No quiero sonar grosera, pero eso es una cifra muy alta.**

 **–Creo que te parecerá pequeña cuando veas esto –** Una proyección apareció justo detrás de Tony y abarco toda la pared **– Lo que ven justo ahora es mi corporativo. Después toda Manhattan –** Una vista aérea mostro todo ese territorio, el cual era gigantesco. No por nada se llama la gran ciudad **– Ahora veamos el mapa de Equestria, lo estoy resaltando de verde para que sea más evidente –** Y fiel a su palabra vieron todo el territorio que marcaba Equestria. Incluso se anexo el imperio de cristal **– Ahora miren que pasa si nos alejamos un poco más –** Ahora se mostraban más territorios **– Lo que vemos son los reinos vecinos y algunos lugares exóticos –** Tony sonrió mientras más se aljaba **– Pero esto es lo que la mayoría no pueden ver ni siquiera en un libro.**

El alejamiento duro un rato hasta que se detuvo, y revelo para sorpresa de las pequeñas un enorme contiene rodeado de algunas islas, y cruzando el enorme mar se encontraban otros continentes un poco más pequeños que el suyo.

Pero lo que en verdad sorprendió a las pequeñas era el territorio de Equestria que apenas resaltaba por su color. El tamaño era muy pequeño debido a las dimensiones del mapa y si no fuera porque ellas conocían hasta cierto punto el tamaño de Equestria dirían que su territorio era muy pequeño.

 **–Es gigantesco –** Apple Bloom comento asombrada **– Nuestro hogar parece como una pequeña semilla –** Miro a su hermano **– ¿Has estado en todos estos lugares Tony?... Por eso no tienes mucho tiempo.**

 **–Aunque lo quisiera me sería un tanto imposible estar en todos estos lugares –** Se levantó y se sentó junto a su hermana **– De hecho fueron mis armaduras las que lograron hacer este hermoso mapa –** En realidad fueron sus satélites, pero no estaba de humor para explicar cómo llego al espacio **– Solo imaginen que son fotógrafos que capturan imágenes desde lo más alto en el cielo –** Sonrió **– Son muchos lugares por descubrir o visitar y como dije antes, muchas personas necesitaban ayuda con algunos problemas. Y yo estuve más que dispuesto a darles una gran ayuda para resolverlos.**

Pero en realidad casi el resto del mundo era un tanto similar a Equestria, no había muchos conflictos o potenciales amenazas y solo debes en cuando aparecía algo que en verdad le llamaba la atención… por eso pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en otros mundos.

 **–¿Y desde hace cuánto haces esto? –** Apple Bloom volvió a hablar.

 **–Mmm… 4 o 5 años. No estoy muy seguro, fue poco después de inaugurar mi compañía –** Apple Bloom solo sintió ante sus palabras y aparto la mirada – **Sé que no es la mejor revelación de todas, pero porque estás tan preocupada hermana. ¿Acaso hice algo malo?**

 **–No Tony, es solo… –** Gimió un poco **– Es solo que Applejack me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado de ti –** Tony se asustó por esas palabras **– O mejor dicho sobre esas armaduras –** Señalo el maletín que era una armadura **– Después de lo que ocurrió con Discord escuche a Applejack decir que estaba enfrentando a otro supervillano loco hambriento de poder.**

 **–Creo que mi hermana dijo algo parecido. Que el pobre de Discord fue raptado –**

 **–Rainbow Dash dijo que solo era otro idiota con aire en la cabeza –** Scott menciono sin mucho entusiasmo, ya que ella solo se enfocó en lo grandiosa que era Rainbow.

Ante esas palabras un aura de depresión capturo a Tony, incluso se medió tapo la cara con uno de sus cascos.

 **–¿Cómo que "raptaste" a Discord? –** Chrys no tardo en preguntar, en verdad pensó oír mal – **Discord, el dios del Caos. Ese mismo Discord.**

 **–Lo hacen sonar muy mal chicas –** Tony suspiro **– Arreste a Discord y lo puse bajo mi jurisdicción. Lo cual no es lo mismo que "raptar o secuestrar" –** Hizo algunos gestos **– No era algo que tenía planeado hacer, pero tienen que comprender que Discord había cruzado una línea muy delgada y fue cómplice en una de las mayores tragedias que ha sufrido Equestria –** Miro a todas las chicas **– Honestamente no es algo que pueda pasar por alto.**

 **–Tiene sentido. Creo –** Apple Bloom suspiro y se recostó en el sofá **– Entonces ¿nada de esto es parte de un plan malvado para conquistar el mundo?**

 **–Nunca en mi vida se me ha cruzado semejante idea –** Tony acaricio su melena **– Yo solo quiero proteger al mundo… Proteger a la gente que me importa –** Dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras que con su otro casco tomaba a Chrysalis, quien se recargo a él afectuosamente – **Además la abuela Smith y Applejack me matarían antes de siquiera pensar en algo así.**

Apple Bloom saco una carcajada, la cual iba acompañada de un gran alivio. Si… era mejor pensar las cosas 10 veces antes de hacer algo que molestara a la abuela Smith. Ella volvió a ver a su hermano adoptivo y desecho por completo cualquier idea errónea que allá tenido sobre él. Ella lo amaba con todo su corazón al igual que el resto de su familia y no se dejaría llevar por algunos malos entendidos. Así que decidió abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras susurraba que lo perdone por haber pensado mal de él.

Mientras ellos tres compartían un momento familiar Scotaloo se acercó con una gran curiosidad el guantelete que estaba reposando en la mesa frente ellos. La pequeña potrilla no pudo resistirse más a la emoción y decido probarse esa fantástica cosa

 **–¿Qué haces? –** Sweetie Belle susurro para no interrumpir a los demás **– Deja eso, el señor Stark se va enfadar.**

 **–No pasa nada ves –** Le mostro el guantelete que cubría gran parte de su pata **– Aun que me queda algo grande ¡Yo pienso que se ve genial! –** Comenzó a imaginar que rayos laser salían de su palma mientras disparaba a una oleada de monstruos **– Te tengo en la mira Loba Blanca –** Le apunto a Sweetie Belle **– Prepárate para conocer mi poder ¡Pew! ¡Pew! –** Ella misma hizo los efectos de sonido

Sweetie Belle rodo los ojos antes de sonreír y mirar a su oponente **– No lo creo dragona alada. Tu serás quien conozca mi ira –** Ella ilumino su cuerno y comenzó a lanzar sus ataques imaginarios contra Scott **– He trabajado mucho como para que arruines mis planes – Ambas comenzaron a correr por el lugar, cubriéndose en donde podían evitar ser un blanco fácil.**

 **–Esta vez no escaparas de mi Lobo –** Cerro un ojo y apunto hacia ella **– Yo saldré victoriosa.**

 **–No estés tan segura –** Sweetie Belle respondió muy animada y divertida.

Su pequeño juego duro un poco tiempo más, solo que Tony se dio cuenta rápido de que Scoot llevaba puesto su guantelete, ella claramente no sabía para que serbia y aun que las armas estuvieran desactivadas seguía siendo peligroso.

 **–Bueno chicas, vasta de juegos –** Se dirigió hacia Scoot – **A ver mi pequeña dragona, es hora de colocar esa cosa en su lugar.**

 **–En ello señor Stark –** Scoot hizo un saludo militar y se dispuso a dejar el casco en su lugar. No sin antes darle un último vistazo **– ¿Qué es esto?–** Ella comenzó a tocar unos botones holográficos, activando una luz verde que comenzó a brillar.

Antes de preguntar cualquier cosa al señor Stark, Scott sintió un ligero peso en su espalda y un pequeño empujón en sus piernas, cuando volteo a mirar vio que un extraño objeto de metal se había pegado a ella y comenzó a expandirse. No le dio tiempo de quitarse eso de encima antes de que muchas más piezas de metal comenzaran a pegarse a ella para que estos se unieran entre sí, encerrándola en el proceso.

Scootaloo cerró los ojos esperando a que este evento inesperado parara. Cuando y no sintió ningún tipo de movimiento comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente para ver que había sucedió, y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que extrañas formas semi-circulares junto con algunas otras ventanas de datos aparecieron ante sus ojos. Ella se sacudió la cabeza y apretó los ojos para disipar esas cosas, pero cuando volvía a abrir los ojos algo parecido a un escáner comenzó a analizar todo lo que captaba su vista.

 **–Scootaloo ¡¿Puedes escucharme?! –** Scoot escucho más que claramente el grito de Sweetie Belle **– ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!**

 **–Claro que me encuentro bien** – Scott volteo a ver a Swetie Belle, quien tenia una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a los demás que sucedía, pero vio la misma expresión en la cara de todos **– ¿Se encuentran bien todos? –** Nadie le respondió, solo se quedaron mirando a la Pequeña pegaso, quien se comenzó a incomodar **– ¿Qué pasa? Acaso tengo algo en la cara.**

Scootaloo alzo su casco para limpiarse el rostro pero se detuvo en seco al ver otro de esos guanteletes en su casco libre. Ella comenzó a ver cada parte de su cuerpo solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que todo este estaba cubierto con una armadura con geniales colores rojos y dorados. Incluso comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella para mirar aún mejor esta fantástica cosa.

 **–¡Esto ES _ASOMBROSOOOOOO!_ – **Grito a todo pulmón, pero la armadura amortiguo su voz **– Solo mírenme. ¡Parezco una súper heroína!** – Hizo su mejor pose heroica.

 **–¡WOOOOOOW! –** Las potras restantes gritaron con más de mil emociones transcurriendo por sus ojos.

 **–¡Luces increíble! –** Apple Bloom olvido todo lo que había pasado y solo se dispuso a contemplar lo genial que se miraba su amiga **– Solo mírate, es lo más increíble que he visto.**

 **–Aun que te queda algo grande. ES EL MEJOR TRAJE QUE HE VISTO –** Ante las palabras de Sweetie Belle el traje hizo un sonido de aire comprimido antes para que redujera su tamaño y se ajustara al cuerpo de Scoot **– Retiro lo dicho. ES MÁS QUE PERFECTO PARA TI.**

Las tres potrillas comenzaron ver cada detalle que el traje ofrecía desde su exterior, desde su forma hasta el patrón de sus colores para no perderse absolutamente nada de esta asombrosa armadura.

 **–¿Tú se lo diste? –** Chrys pregunto con curiosidad resaltada en su voz

 **–Esta vez yo no tuve la culpa de esto –** Toco su auricular – **Allison ¿Por qué se desplego la armadura?**

 **–Lo siento señor, pero parece que la señorita Scootaloo activo la protección remota de su armadura, y ante esa orden yo no puedo hacer nada –** Respondió por los altavoces del hogar de Tony, dejando que todas la escucharan.

 **–¿Por qué no solo me lo dijiste a mí antes de que se desplegara?... ¿Además porque hablas por los altavoces? –** Pregunto Tony, mientras miraba de reojo a Chrysalis quien intentaba encontrar al dueño de esa voz.

 **–Lo siento señor, pero me pareció que estaba contando todo sobre usted a sus acompañantes, por lo que me pareció prudente comenzar a hablarle a todos en el lugar –** Hizo una pequeña pausa **– Además recuerde que las amigas de su hermana Apple Bloom y la señorita Chrysalis tiene un nivel de acceso completo a las instalaciones y todas sus funciones –** Omitiendo algunas áreas, claro está.

Por esa razón la armadura se desplego sobre Scootaloo, además de seguir en funcionamiento cuando ella lo llevaba puesto. Esa función así como muchas otras eran para ella y todas las chicas presentes, para protegerlas en todo momento y en cualquier lugar.

Después de lo ocurrido con Tirek, Tony no se limitaría a unas cuantas armaduras de patrullaje. No, el protegería a todos a quienes les importa con las más fuertes armaduras jamás creadas por el mismo para asegurar su protección. Al principio pensó que era una exageración pero después de lo que ocurrido por Deadpool esta noche, estaba más que seguro que esto era necesario.

 **–¿Quién está hablando? –** Chrys interrumpió los pensamientos de Tony **– ¿Quién más esta en este lugar?**

 **–Calma Chrys –** Tony hablo **– Es solo mi… Mmm… "Secretaria" personal –** Dijo o muy seguro de las palabras. Mientras tanto Scoot estaba descubriendo los mecanismos de vuelo de su traje, a lo cual Allison lo desactivo inmediatamente.

 **–Awww –** Las tres potrillas dijeron algo triste al ver como la armadura se desprendía de Scoot y volaba pieza por pieza a su lugar.

 **–Honestamente señor Stark –** Allison dijo claramente en la habitación **– Ese término es muy ofensivo para mí – L** as potrillas comenzaron a buscar la fuente de la voz por todos lados, pero no encontraron a nadie **– Considerando que yo manejo más del 50% de la compañía y le respaldo en todas sus investigaciones.**

De repente una extraña esfera holográfica anaranjada conectada por múltiples puentes que transmitían información. Las pequeñas se apartaron un poco de esta esfera y la contemplaron muy de cerca.

 **–Permítanme presentarme pequeñas –** Mientras la voz femenina hablaba, la esfera se movía al ritmo de las palabras **– Mi nombre es Allison, soy una Inteligencia Artificial encargada del manejo y control de la compañía e instalaciones del señor Stark, quien es mi creador. Es un gusto conocerlas a todas ustedes.**

 **–¿Hola? –** Apple Bloom hablo algo confundida **– También es bueno… conocerte… pero ¿Dónde estás?**

 **–¿Estas escondida? –** Scoot comenzó a buscar un escondite.

 **–Es difícil responder esa pregunta. Ya que yo estoy frente a ustedes, y a la vez no lo estoy.**

 **–¿Es una adivinanza? –** Sweetie Belle pregunto a sus amigas, quienes se encogieron de hombros

 **–No pequeñas. Lo intentare poner en términos que puedan entender. Soy una singularidad existencial.**

 **–…**

 **–…**

 **–…**

 **–… Podrías esforzarte un poco más –** Dijo Chrys, intentando no sonar grosera.

 **–Soy en pocas palabras, una computadora pensante… o en sus términos una máquina con pensamientos. Yo puedo usar el conocimiento adquirido y expresarlo como cualquier ser vivo, aun a una velocidad que está más allá de su imaginación –** Expandió más su Holo-forma **– Lo que ven ahora se podría considerar como mi alma o cerebro, dependiendo de que termino desean usar.**

 **–Allison fue casi mi primera creación después de inaugurar mi compañía, sin contar a mis empleados ella maneja el 50% de la empresa en caso de mi ausencia –** Stark sonrió **– Tecnología de punta**

 **–"Maquina" –** Pensó Chrys al ver la forma de Allison y después la armadura de Tony **– ¿Cómo es posible crear esto? –** Ya de por si era increíble lo que Tony le había enseñado a ella y a sus gente, pero crear una maquina consiente, eso era imposible sin magia. Incluso Starswirl jamás logro crear algo parecido con su magia.

 **–Es un proceso muy complicado si te soy sincero. Incluso tedioso o aburrido –** Tony respondió encogiéndose de hombros – **Te lo contare en otra ocasión.**

Las chicas pasaron mucho tiempo haciendo todo tipo de preguntas a Allison, quien respondía sin ninguna dificultad todo lo que deseaban hacer, obviamente no revelo los secretos más grandes de Tony pero lo demás era información que incluso Chrysalis ya conocía.

Poco tiempo después el sol comenzó a salir, dando inicio a un nuevo día, por suerte las niñas habían quedado nuevamente dormidas después de hacerle tantas preguntas a Allison. Tony las llevo a sus respectivos cuartos y se disponía a ir a sus instalaciones para atender algunos asuntos, pero fue detenida por Allison.

 **–Lo siento señor, pero no puedo dejar que trabaje en esas condiciones. Su cuerpo está muy fatigado y lo quiere forzar más de la cuenta. Necesita descansar**

 **–No lo creo Allsion. Tengo que terminar lo que empecé**

 **–¿Acaso planeas escabullirte una vez más? –** Chrys lo abrazo por la espalda.

 **–N-no… Es solo que hay algo que necesito terminar**

 **–Eso será después de tu descanso –** Chrys lo levito con su magia y se dirigió con él a su cuarto, donde lo deposito en su cama **– Tienes que descansar –** Chrys se recostó junto a él.

 **–Bueno, sé que no puedo contra ustedes dos. Así que les hare caso –** Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos hasta que sintió suaves y dulces caricias en sus labios. Chrysalis le dio un apasionado beso que duro varios segundos.

 **–Gracias. En verdad te lo agradezco –** Le dio otro pequeño beso **.**

 **–¿Por qué? –** Tony pregunto con una sonrisa.

 **–Por salvarme en aquella ocasión… –** Justo cuando la salvo de un impacto mortal cuando su plan en Canterlot fallo. Ahora finalmente conocía a su verdadero héroe **– Pero sobre todo por mostrarme un mejor camino, por mostrarme lo bello que puede ser el mundo.**

 **–No hay nada que agradecer. Yo deseo hacer esto, y no me arrepentiré de ayudarlos.**

 **–Lo sé, pero aun así quiero darte las gracias. Si no fuera por ti no sé dónde estaría ahora. Tal vez planeando otro "malvado" plan –** Se rio sin mucho ánimo **– En verdad que fui un a tonta.**

 **–Oye –** Tony la abrazo para ponerla debajo de el **– Ya hablamos de esto, no quiero darte ese sermón otra vez** – Le dio un pequeño beso **– Además recuerda quien te está ayudando ahora, no permitiré que nada te desanime –** Esta vez el beso duro mucho más tiempo, donde ambos intentaron disipar toda angustia que los afligía

Chrys lo abrazo más fuerte para que no se detuvieran pronto, y agradeció a su dios por haberle permitido conocerlo a él… su amor.

* * *

 **/-/-/-/-/**

Celestia se dispuso a cumplir con sus deberes reales después de la partida de sus compañeros y vio que el hechizo había funcionado a la perfección ya que ningún ciudadano de Canterlot o los alrededores recordaba que sucedió en esta horrible noche, aunque ella no tendría la misma suerte… tal vez algo de trabajo aburrido la ayude a olvidar todo esto.

Pero primero lo primero, un buen desayuno preparada por ella misma… tal vez también prepararía algo para su hermana.

En verdad Celestia agradeció que sus sirvientes le permitieran el lujo de preparase su desayuno por su propia cuenta. Era algo muy relajante para ella por algún motivo, buscar los ingredientes, mezclarlos debidamente para después hornearlo o cocinarlo y por ultimo sentir su increíble aroma para finalmente comerlo. Era uno de las pocas alegrías que tenía en su día a día.

Cuando preparo su delicioso alimento se dispuso a tomar asiento y comer su obra maestra. Solo que esta vez no cenaría sola. La puerta del comedor se abrió y nada más y nada menos que Luna apareció, con una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

 **–Buenos días hermana –** Luna saludo a Celestia con una felicidad enorme, incluso parecía haber tenido la mejor siesta de su vida **– Que hermosa mañana, y ¿Qué es eso que olfateo? –** Inhalo el sabroso aroma de Parquecillos horneados.

 **–Luna –** Celestia se limpió con una servilleta y después le dio a su hermana una buena sonrisa – **Es bueno verte despierta. Pareces de gran humor.**

 **–Cómo no voy a estarlo si hay un increíble desayuno esperándome –** Luna tomo un asiento junto a su hermana

 **–Claro Luna. Lo prepare especialmente para ti –** Celestia le sirvió algunos Panqueques y Hockeys muy bien decorados **– Espero que los disfrutes.**

 **–Disfrutare cualquier cosa que venga de ti querida hermana –** Luna tomo sus utensilios y comenzó a comer **– Están rico** – Se relamió los labios y continuo su desayuno.

Celestia por su parte de vez en cuando le daba unas cuantas miradas a su hermana para ver su estado, y no comprendía porque estaba tan feliz. ¿Acaso olvido todo lo que ocurrió anoche? Eso no era posible, ya que a ella no le borraron sus memorias.

 **–¿Y cómo estuvo tu noche Luna? –** Celestia inicio la conversación, quería saber si en verdad había olvidado lo ocurrido.

 **–Fue la mejor siesta que he tenido en meses. Me siento completamente renovada, como si me quitara un gran peso de encima –** Incluso extendió las para demostrar su punto **– Creo que puedo hacer cualquier cosa.**

 **–Me alegra saberlo, la verdad mi noche fue muy difícil. Apenas logre dormir –** Estaba cansada, pero nada que un buen hechizo no solucionara **– Aun así los deberes están primero.**

 **–Fue una noche difícil para todos hermana, incluso deberías visitar a Hard para ver cómo estas. De paso también podemos ver su condición –** Comento Luna, sin perder su felicidad. Celestia por su parte se detuvo mientras resoplaba.

 **–Así que recuerdas todo lo que anoche _–_** La princesa del Sol dejo a un lado su desayuno.

 **–¿Por qué no lo recordaría? –** Luna alzo una ceja **– Solo me desmalle Celestia pero nada que no pueda manejar. De hecho, yo debería estar preocupada. Si mal no recuerdo esas cosas te… –** No quería seguir hablando, llego a su mente esa sombría abominación que controlo a su hermana.

 **–No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Luna. Soul y Hard me cuidaron bien y se aseguraron de que esas cosas no dejaran ninguna sorpresa para nosotras o nuestros súbditos.**

 **–Es bueno saberlo, aun así debemos sabes de donde salieron esos demonios –** Miro a su hermana con preocupación recalcada.

 **–De hecho –** Ella resoplo **– Se exactamente de donde vinieron –** Celestia saco un pergamino con su magia **– Parece nuestros investigadores fueron los primeros en ser afectados. Gunsura me envió esto poco antes de borrar la memoria de todo el mundo.**

Luna tomo el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo detenidamente. En el pergamino escrito personalmente por Gunsura Scroll detalla cómo comenzó este accidente donde Gunsura dijo que una extraña sustancia liquida que salió de uno de sus objetos de resguardo lo ataco y parece haber tomado control sobre él, y todo debido a al accidente causado por una Pony rosa.

En el pergamino también coloco pequeños recuerdos donde "despertaba" y veía lo que hacia la criatura que lo controlaba, incluso menciono que jura que esa cosa uso sus propios recuerdos para su beneficio.

Por ultimo menciono que todo él laboratorio le fue inaccesible por lo que tuvo que escribir esto en su hogar, y que de ser posible le permita volver a entrar y hablar personalmente con ella.

 **–Así que todo comenzó por aquel accidente del otro día –** Luna desplomo su cabeza en la mesa y con su magia comenzó a comer una fruta **– ¿Le dirás lo que paso?**

 **–No le mencionare lo ocurrido –** Celestia respondió **– Además me encargare de clausurar los laboratorios y guardar bajo llave todo lo que estén ahí. No pienso arriesgarme a que algo así vuelva a ocurrir.**

 **–Los investigadores no se lo tomara muy bien. ¿Qué piensas decirles?**

 **–La verdad –** Celestaia se levantó de su asiento **– Qué encontramos lo que estábamos buscando.**

Un pequeño silencio reino por algunos segundos, donde Luna intentaba encontrar alguna clase de error en las palabras que escucho anoche, o específicamente en el nombre que se mencionó.

 **–Tony Stark. Fue el nombre que esa cosa menciono –** Celestia hablo con firmeza

 **–Lo se… es solo que tal vez se trata de alguien más. Digo, solo mira a Iron Man, hay más posibilidades de que sea un Minotauro que un Pony.**

 **–Parece que eso no es del todo cierto –** Celestia volteo a mirarla

 **–¿A qué te refieres?**

 **–Parece los chicos lograron ver algo muy interesante en su pelea contra Claw. Ellos mencionaron que del tal Iron Man salió otra armadura, solo que esta tenía la innegable forma de un Pony.**

Luna abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de bajar su mirada al suelo **– Demonios… Esto es demasiado. Sigo sin poder creérmelo.**

 **–Yo tampoco quiero creerlo, así que por el momento mantendremos esto entre nosotras dos. No quiero que nuestros compañeros vallan tras un Pony que posiblemente sea inocente.**

 **–Y que propones que hagamos nosotras dos por lo mientras.**

 **–Solo observarlo, tenemos que juntar mucha más información sobre él. Cualquier cosa que demuestre que no está involucrado en este lio será de gran ayuda.**

 **–Recuerdo que el ayudo en la reconstrucción de Manhattan después de que Tirek la destruyera.**

 **–Siempre fue alguien muy generoso. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo conocí. Tan joven y tan confiado de sí mismo –** Sonrió, recordando quella hermosa fiesta donde un Pony solitario miraba la hermosa ciudad de Canterlot. Recordó su actitud y la forma positiva de ver la vida **– Era como si no le tuviera miedo a nada.**

 **–Igualmente yo recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi. Fue poco antes de la boda de Candace –** Luna comenzó a jugar con la fruta **– Tan alegre y vivo, e incluso un poco perdido. Je Je Je –** Soltó unas dulces carcajadas **– Incluso me hizo ver la noche ligeramente diferente –** Entre cerro los ojos **– Solo le he visto un par de veces desde entonces.**

 **–Es un Pony muy ocupado –** Celestia se disponía a salir de la cocina y Luna la siguió **– Incluso no he tenido tiempo de contactarlo para agradecerle la reparación de la ciudad de Manhattan. Tal vez sea hora de vernos cara a cara una vez más.**

 **–No creo que eso sea muy discreto –** Luna comento, ya que si planeaban vigilarlo era mejor mantener cierta distancia.

 **–Calma Luna. Solo será para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mis súbditos. No lo interrogare ni nada por el estilo**

 **–Así debe de ser. Recuerda si es quien pensamos que es, entonces nos estaremos enfrentando a alguien formidable. Por lo que no tenemos que tocar ni por accidente nada relacionado con Iron Man –** Relincho un poco para después sonreír **– Pero dejando eso de lado. También me gustaría verlo –** Su rostro reflejo un poco de malicia **– Hay un asunto por resolver con él.**

 **–Espero que no sea la apuesta sobre los dragones que mencionaste antes –** Celestia la regaño con la mirada **– Meterse con los sueños de los dragones no es un juego.**

 **–"Tal vez para ti hermana"**

Ambas princesas continuaron caminando para llegar a la sala del trono y dar inicio a un día lleno de labores reales. Aun debido a la situación de anoche muchos Ponies decidieron dormir gran parte del día para recuperar las energías, ya que despertaron terriblemente fatigados. Por consecuencias fue un día muy relajado para las princesas, donde nada realmente importante sucedió

 **–Dime hermana ¿No quieres salir? – Luna pregunta, harta de no hacer nada importante**

 **–Pensé que nunca lo dirías.**

* * *

 **/-/-/-/-/**

Tony se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño para remojarse un poco la cara y pensar más detenidamente su situación.

Primero que nada le había revelado uno de sus más grandes secretos a su pareja, a su hermana y compañía.

Tuvo una pelea fatal contra un maldito monstruo bocón, revelo su forma de Pony a los integrantes de la hermandad y por si fuera poco un el Simbionte Carnage estaba suelto y en manos de Claw, alguien que no le era posible seguir gracias a su tecnología.

Y la peor parte de todo era:

 **–Dijo mi nombre –** Wade Wilson dijo su nombre tan claro como el agua, y estaba casi seguro que la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna lo habían escuchado. De ser otro caso ya tendría a algunos seres poderosos tocando las puertas de su compañía para exigir su cabeza **– Tengo que dejar que las cosas se calmen un tiempo.**

No le gustaba decirlo, pero esa opción era lo mejor para todos para que así mantuviera alejado de su vida de súper héroe a personas peligrosas. Necesitaba cambiar radicalmente su forma de vida para no levantar sospechas, aprovechar todo su dinero y viajar de forma normal por toda Equestria, darse finalmente el lujo de conocer verdaderamente el lugar donde vive.

 **–Creo que es hora de hacer algunas maletas –** Y con una sonrisa decidida decido darle paso a este nuevo estilo de vida.

* * *

 **/-/-/-/-/-/**

Starlight Glimer ha estado viajando mucho últimamente con esta hermosa criatura a la cual no sabía cómo llamar. Amiga, maestra, conocida. La relación que tenían era un tanto rara, pero eso fue culpa de las dos.

Starlight por alguna razón tenía miedo de entablar comunicación con ella por alguna razón, y cuando lo hacían ella siempre fue muy amable de contestar casi cualquier cosa que ella preguntase.

Pero dejando eso de lado, Starlight fue tomada como una especie de alumna por esta criatura, ya que comenzó a enseñarle una gran cantidad de hechizos que ella ni siquiera conocía, y todo apuntaba que era para su beneficio, para que realizara su tan ansiada venganza sobre la princesa Twilight.

Ella en ningún momento menciono que haría eso, pero parecía que Daugtheer sabía para que usaría este conocimiento. Demonios, incluso prometió enseñarle como usar el hechizo para viajar en el tiempo que uso Starswirl el barbudo.

En verdad que se emocionó al enterarse de esto, tanto que ni siquiera le importaba donde se encontraba ahora, además que era un sitio muy acogedor.

 **–Segura que no quieres nada más para comer –** Daugtheer Gems, en su forma de Pony le pregunto a Starlight **– Tienes que comer adecuadamente para reponer energías, no importa lo que vayas a hacer – _Gems tomo sus utensilios para comenzar a consumir sus alimentos._**

 **–No… Esto es suficiente –** Ella comento con una pequeña gota de sudor deslizándose por su frente. Y como no estaría así, ya que frente a ella un "Pony" estaba dándose un banquete de proporciones descomunales. Varios platos con diferentes alimentos estaban colocados frente a ella y todo era más que suficiente para alimentar a una familia pero solo estaba destinado a una Pony con un apetito feroz **.**

 **–No deberías decir eso, pero quien soy yo para darte sermones –** Comenzó a comer un platillo lleno de varias frutas. Saboreando sus fantásticos sabores **– Es bueno volver a probar estos alimentos. Incluso hay nuevos que nunca antes había visto.**

 **–Entonces ¿solo por eso venimos hasta Manhattan? –** Cuestiono su decisión, ya que en cualquier lugar pueden servir comida **– Deberíamos hacer algo productivo.**

 **–Y lo aremos pequeña –** Se llevó una gran bocanada de una hamburguesa de soya, después se limpió con una servilleta **– Pero si estresas demasiado tu cuerpo y solo enfocas tu mente en una sola cosa, te terminaras volviendo muy histérica o incluso loca –** Tomo un poco de jugo **– No quiero ver a alguien tan joven como tu sucumbiendo ante la locura. Es por eso que necesitamos darnos algunos momentos de relajación.**

 **–No tengo por qué relajarme. Tengo un objetivo muy claro el que cumplir y solo tú puedes ayudarme, es por eso que accedí a acompañarte a donde quisieras.**

 **–Lo sé, pero de lo que aún no te das cuenta es que estos viajes son muy necesarios para tu aprendizaje. Eres lista, así que pronto te darás cuenta –** Dejo a un lado su plato vacío y tomo el siguiente **– Pero bueno, no te voy a mentir, también son para mi beneficio. No está de más aprovechar el viaje–** Sonrió mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

 **–"Para mi beneficio" –** Miro a su alrededor, apreciando los edificios de Manhattan y el pasar de los Ponys, quienes hacían su trabajo del día a día. Honestamente ella no veía nada que le ayudara a cumplir su objetivo, pero Daugther no era alguien que se puede tomar a la ligera.

Starlight aún no sabía que era exactamente este ser, pero lo que si savia era que su magia rivalizaba con la princesa Celestia, por lo que era alguien de respeto sin mencionar que sabe cosas sobre la magia que incluso ella creyó imposible.

Hablando de las princesas, ella sintió una fuerte elevación mágica nada más y nada menos que en Canterlot, algo que jamás había sentido en su vida. Gracias a que ella estaba despierta y practicando con su magia logro percibir este extraño suceso.

Mo sabía lo que había sucedió con las princesas, pero definitivamente era algo muy grande… por lo que necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible si no quería cometer errores.

Por lo que le daría el beneficio de la duda

 **–Sabes, creo que me gustaría pedir un postre –** Sonrió ligeramente mientras la miraba.

 **–Me agrada escuchar esas palabras –** Alzo su pata **– Mesero, una orden por aquí.**

Mientras esperaba Slarlight despejo su mente y decidio ver el cielo, que apenas era divisado por los edificios de la gran ciudad, pero el poco azul que logro ver fue más que suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa.

 **–"Solo espera Twilight… Me asegurare de que sufras lo mismo que yo"**


End file.
